Voltron Wizards to Paladins
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: One day on a hiking trip on the summer before their 4th and 7th years five Hogwarts Students discover a cave filled with lion and catlike drawings. Within the cave they discover a huge robotic lion that is one of five pieces to a giant robot named Voltron: the Defender of the Universe. But will Voltron be enough to end the oncoming war of the light vs the dark? We shall soon see.
1. Rise of Voltron

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Well here we are the first chapter of the first ever Voltron Harry Potter crossover. Hopefully this story will be done in a way that is not only acceptable to many but also doesn't follow the Klance (Gross) or any Yaoi stuff or Voltron Paladins at Hogwarts AU (Cliché) trope and does things in not only a believable way but also an enjoyable one. Now then let's begin this story shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Horocrux Ghosts."**

"Flashback narrations."

" _Spells."_

" _Letters."_

(Scene Break/Change)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

(Start Chapter 1)

It was about a month into the Summer Holiday and Harry was off to a good start at first. Today the black haired green eyes boy who lived would be spending the rest of the Summer Holiday's with Ron and his family as they get ready for the Quiddich World Cup that Arthur Weasley had acquired and best part they'd be going to said tournament with Hermione in tow as well.

The events were of course hit off with a smashing good hit as Harry saw one Victor Krumm win the competition by acquiring the Golden Snitch in the World Cup. Of course the festivities were made better by the tents that Harry swore were like a Tardis from Doctor Who as he enjoyed it all. Things only got better for them as it seemed everyone had a good time at the tournament. The summer was grand no one can deny it until after the match was over with that things had gotten dark fast.

Out of nowhere Death Eaters followers of Voldemort AKA You Know Who or He Who Should Not Be Named had attacked and Harry's scar had begun to act up. Needless to say the Death Eaters ruined the joy when they had attacked. Later that same Evening Harry had woken up in the wreckage of it all and was accused of summoning the Dark Mark which was Voldemort's mark on his Death Eaters. This in turn was defused as luckily Harry was ok as was everyone else.

With but a single month left in the Summer Holidays the Golden Trio had decided to spend it as best they could. This time though they decided to do something Hermione wanted that was more mundane. Harry's excuse was that he just had this gut feeling that things were about to get hectic real fast. So he decided to spend it calmly with his friends in a moment of peace. Of course somehow Cedric ended up invited as Harry was ok with that as he was 17 and was allowed to use magic unsupervised so if anything they had some muscle to work with during this.

Harry woke up that morning of their new adventure to Hedwig as he looked and saw another owl had arrived as it was holding a box of sorts. Harry looked around as he walked over to it wondering if it was a prank. But as he opened it he noted that it was from Gringotts as he gulped a bit and opened it and found a letter.

_Dear Harry_

 _I write this letter to you in hopes you will be around to receive it. I cannot discuss much but for now I think its best if I am straight to the point. I had this item put into a special vault to be sent to you when you turned 14 which was around the same time it was given to me. I hope when it comes time you will have its strength to defend yourself as I also hope there never comes a time you would need it but with Voldemort about I don't hold my hopes for a peaceful use of it. Remember this Knowledge or Death._

 _-Signed a Foreign Loved One_

When Harry finished the letter he saw the way it was written suggest the one who had made it wasn't a native English speaker. But he also noted how it seems that the person who made this put a lot of love into it judging by the tear stains on the parchment. Harry then went for the box and gave the owl a treat and nut before opening it and was surprised at what he saw. It was a Dagger with wrappings around the hilt. As he began to look it over he then saw it felt... familiar somehow. He didn't know why it just did.

"Harry you ready to go mate?!" Ron was heard as Harry heard this.

"Yeah I'm ready Ron." Harry said as he was lucky to have been ready prior to the Owl as he got his wand and placed the new dagger in a provided holster that the box came with. Harry also grabbed whatever else he needed as he began to leave the door and head on out.

(Later Outside)

In the wood area outside the Weasley property Hermione had gathered Cedric, Ron, and Harry as she cleared her throat. "Now I don't normally do something beyond studying but today I decided to move outside my comfort zone in a way to show you all this!" Hermione called out as she then produced a large box of sorts clearly muggle and warded to keep magic from harming it.

"Ok... um what is it?" Ron asked as the red haired Gryffindor saw it.

"This is something I had built when I had used my elder brother's notes when he was studying for the Space Program Kereberos Mission." Hermione said as when she said this her tone dropped a bit as if she drew out a bad memory. "Anyway this here is something I had built in my spare time during the summer I designed the satellite to reach as far as the edge of the Solar System, though it works a little better at night." Hermione explained as she went into her long winded thing.

"Solar System?" Ron asked as Harry spoke up.

"She means outer space Ron a place beyond the skies." Harry said as Cedric spoke up.

"Yeah I have a Squib Cousin who talks a lot about it he went to the States to join a group called NASA." Cedric said as he looked to the.

"The Space Program then." Hermione confirmed as Cedric nodded as Ron was lost.

"We'll explain later." Harry said as Ron was lost big time. "Anyway why so far out Hermione?" Harry asked as he was curious as to the why.

"It's a long story but I was trying to get information on something." Hermione said as she looked to her friends and schoolmate. "Long story short, I've been picking up alien radio chatter." Hermione said as he looked to her friends as they all were shocked here.

*Insert Record Scratch Sound

"...Come again?" Harry asked as everyone else stared at him like he just grew an extra set of eyes. "...D-did you just say aliens?" Harry asked tentatively as even by magical standards that was out there... literally and figuratively.

"Aliens?" Ron and Cedric both asked this time as Hermione looked as Harry spoke.

"In Muggle society its life that exists on other planets." Harry said as he looked to them. "Often their considered fiction and sometimes in said fiction viewed as the villains after universal conquest." Harry said as Hermione nodded to them.

"That sounds unlike you Hermione." Ron said as he didn't think Hermione would believe in such things like that from what Harry told him.

"It's not madness I can assure you." Hermione said as she then pulled out a notepad with the word 'VOLTRON' written across on the top and child-like drawings of robots and aliens below it. "They all keep repeating one word: 'Voltron'! I didn't know what it meant at first, so I did a scan of the surrounding areas it was strongest and took out a map she had printed out online with areas circled and certain points with bright marked dots on them but on it one that was biggest was where they were now, right next to the area they were currently in.

"I've never seen a radiation spike like this, but when I saw that the Lake wasn't closed off because of this radiation I figured it could maybe be this Voltron." Hermione said as it seems she was almost desperate to locate something hidden here.

"So you wanted to come out here to investigate... sounds like Hogwarts but... at least we won't have to worry about a parasite infected teacher, a giant bloody snake, or an escape criminal who slept in my bed as a rat." Ron said as he still hadn't forgotten that horrible truth.

"But how did you narrow it down here?" Cedric asked as he looked to the Muggleborn girl.

"That's where this here Geiger Counter, comes in!" Hermione explained as she held the item in question which she had brought with them. "I noticed that the repeating series of numbers I keep hearing looked like a Fraunhofer line." Hermione said as she began her infamous Granger Explanation.

"Frown-what now?" Harry asked very confused about this complex stuff going on here right now as this was a bit advance for him.

"Fraunhofer line." Hermione corrected much like she did in First Year to Ron before the Troll incident. "I read about it in a book and studied it in depth for a while. It's the number describing the emission spectrum of an element. The British Military also used it a few years ago when the threat of nuclear warfare was on an all-time high." Hermione explained as she looked to everyone as she made sure to keep it short as to not get anyone lost in explanation. "And its exactly this type of reading I was picking up, except this 'element' doesn't exist on Earth, that's what led me to the conclusion that this could be the 'Voltron' thing I've been hearing the chatter, so I built this Geiger Counter that's specifically designed to locate it." Hermione said as she sounded a bit crazy now but then again she was smart no doubt had a backup plan set up in case she can't make it in the Wizarding society.

"It's actually quite amazing, really," Hermione said rummaging around in her bag again before she pulled out a sheet of paper. "The wavelength looks like this." Hermione said as he showed the paper to everyone who saw it but Harry noted something.

"Wait Hermione may I see that?" Harry asked as if realizing something. Hermione nodded and handed the paper over as Harry then stood up and held the paper in a way that the wavelength was right in front of him. The others watched as the famous Boy who Lived glanced between the paper and the mountain range surrounding their current meeting spot.

"What… What is this?" Harry whispered mostly to himself, though the others heard him as well as the tone he used showed he was seeing things a bit more clearly.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked curiously wondering what Harry was doing.

"Everyone please look at this," Harry expanded the reading to show them. "This reading matches the mountain range exactly." Harry said as she showed it to them all as they all saw it.

"He's right move past the EMP Effect caused by the magic in the area and it's a perfect match." Hermione said as she looked to the paper and then back to everyone.

"So? What does it mean?" Harry asked as he wanted answers as he hoped these were good answers and not them in a radiated area where they will get a very horrible case of Cancer.

"It means if my machine here works... then in all likely hood we'll be right at Voltron's doorstep." Hermione explained as Ron and Cedric heard this.

"Ok I suppose we can see if it is... but if we do find it who do we call the Muggle Authorities or the Ministry?" Cedric wondered as if this was Alien in origin then it was something beyond the Ministry of Magic's' current ability to hold.

"I say we go home and forget this ever happened." Ron said as Hermione looked.

"Or we investigate and make a judgement there." Hermione countered as Harry sighed to this.

"Look... let's just look and see ok just to make sure no one would misuse this Voltron." Harry said as he looked to is two friends and Cedric.

"Then it's settled." Cedric said as Ron was outvoted there.

"Yeah we're hunting blooming things that might not even exist." Ron said as he then sighed. "Well better ways to spend a day I suppose." Ron said as he decided to go along with it.

(Meanwhile nearby)

Draco and his mother Narcissa and father Lucius were visiting this backwater village to visit an old friend of his mothers. They kept quiet about it but Draco had taken the time to explore on his own to look around. He made sure to inform them if he got into trouble he'd send a signal or if they left without him he'd meet them at the manor with a House Elf. So as of now Draco was in the forest exploring when he heard the commotion nearby.

He had silently went to investigate to settle his curiosity and see if he can take advantage of it only to see the Golden Trio and Cedric talking. He heard almost the entire conversation and something about tracing a 'Voltron,' and most of all he even heard them talk about life beyond what they know on this planet. Now Draco may be narrow-minded at times and even an arse but even he knew that somethings can't simply just be. So he decided to silently tail them for now at least to see if their words held merit and if he can use Voltron to help the Malfoy Family... and hopefully get away from Voldemort if he ever came back.

(Later)

Using Hermione's Geiger counter, (that was surprisingly effective) as a guide, the group soon found themselves deep within the forest surrounding the Burrow as Hermione was uncharacteristically determined to find out what her Geiger counter was picking up. Even the two purebloods and half-blood (Plus one hidden pureblood) were interested to see what they may find out here even if Hermione tricked them all into coming along it may be worth the adventure in the end.

"How much further Hermione?" Ron asked as he clearly wanting to end this adventure to see what they will find and since Hermione knew how to use the custom made Geiger counter, she was the one leading the group while she had made Ron himself to hold the small satellite that went with it to pick up the reading.

"According to the readings… it's right around…" Hermione stopped in her tracks as they came to the edge of a clearing. On the other side of the clearing was the opening to a cave. "...Here." She said as the Cave was dark and very spooky.

"Inside a cave?" Cedric asked as if he were to hide something like this Voltron he'd do the same.

"It's the only place it could come from." Hermione said as she was clearly full of surprised in skill sets.

"Well found out where this 'Voltron' energy thing is coming from, can we go back now?" Ron asked as he got a sense of foreboding from this cave.

"No we can't!" Hermione called out almost like she had found some sort of lead and she wasn't going to let it slip out of her fingers.

"I'm with her on this." Harry confessed as they all heard him. "I don't know why but there's something about this cave an aura if you will I think we should check it out." Harry said as Cedric saw this.

"We should at least see what it is, if it's a danger we need to inform the right people immediately." Cedric said as they were close as even he was starting to believe a bit on this. Plus nothing ventured is nothing gained as the old saying goes.

Soon they all heard a cry of shock as they all looked and saw none other than Draco Malfoy pop out as they saw him here of all placed.

"Malfoy?!" They all called out in shock to see the prat here of all places.

(Earlier with Draco)

As Draco stayed hidden while watching them he heard them discussing on what to do as he hoped they would leave so he can try to find this Voltron himself. But as he looked to the dark cave he soon heard a Lion roaring as he then panicked and cried out as he then fell out of his hiding spot and on his ass.

"Malfoy?!" The Group cried out as Draco saw he was caught.

(Currently)

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked with an accusing glare at him.

"I'd ask you the same thing and what is this Voltron you keep mentioning!" Draco demanded as he pulled out his wand only for the four to respond the same. "Tell me now before the Lion shows up and attacks!" Draco yelled as everyone looked at him confusingly.

"Lion what Lion?" Ron asked as Draco heard this as soon he heard the roar again.

"That one don't you hear it?!" Draco demanded as he looked to the group who were all lost on this. "It's coming from the cave!" He yelled as they all saw the state he was saying this.

"Ok now we have to check it out." Harry said as Draco was confused.

"Yes hearing a Lions roar isn't natural and since this Voltron may be extra-terrestrial in origins we best learn more." Hermione said as Draco heard this.

"Wait so you're saying I'm affected somehow?" Draco asked as Ron moaned in annoyance.

"Well best to figure it out now." Cedric said as Ron looked at him with a glare.

"No funny business Malfoy." Ron said intent on keeping this Voltron from the Malfoy family's hands.

"Try it you won't win." Draco said as Harry sighed.

"Let's just go the less we deal with Malfoy the better." Harry said as it seems the rivalry was this burning strong.

(Inside the Cave)

As they all began to enter the cave Draco was hesitant at first as he didn't know if he was actually hearing things or if a 'lion,' was calling him into this cave. As they went deep into the cave though they were then met with an odd sight before them. And what they inside saw made them freeze in awe.

On the walls of the cave were drawings. Drawings of a giant blue lion. It seemed every wall of the cave told a story about it. Some had images of people bowing and worshipping it, while others showed the lion performing acts of great heroism. Stopping a meteor from crashing into the earth, spreading rain over fields of crops. It went on and on as it even showed the Lions with some aid battling what looked like giants bigger then even Hagrid himself.

"What is all this?" Harry asked as he was looking at the drawings.

"It looks like… drawings of a lion goddess?" Cedric guessed as he looked at the painting as Draco was kept close watch upon by Ron. But Draco began to walk over to the walls and looked at it all as he wondered how this could stay hidden for so long without any sort of defenses. He then noticed one drawing was partially covered in dirt so he swiped his hand over it to get a better look. Suddenly all of the drawings started glowing a bright blue. Draco then yelped in shock as he didn't see this coming at all or even know what was going on.

"What did you do Malfoy!?" Ron asked as they saw this.

"Nothing! I just touched it! Nothing else!" Draco defended in a panic as he tried to stay calm from their current ordeal here.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them glowed bright blue as well in a circular shape and suddenly gave way. The group slid down rapids of the water screaming at the top of their lungs. The rapids ended in a waterfall that led to a shallow pool at the bottom. Everyone groaned as they picked themselves up, now soaked from head to toe. Draco groaned as he straightened and blinked and was slack jawed at what he saw in turn.

"Lions are everywhere…" Draco muttered as the group stared at the glowing orb with a large mechanical blue lion inside it.

Once everyone calmed down they began to ask the simple and obvious of questions needed. "What is that? Is that the 'Voltron' thing you talked about, Hermione?" Harry asked nervously, staring at the giant robot lion. The lion itself was made out of blue metal with metallic legs and torso. The face of the lion looked like one you would see on an ordinary lion with bright glowing yellow eyes and a white muzzle with blue on the edges.

"It must be it." Cedric said as they may have just found proof of aliens here.

"But then why is it here?" Harry asked as he wondered where it even came from.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted, still in absolute awe of the giant robot. "But this must be where I'm getting all those crazy readings from!" She called out as they just found proof of aliens here.

Cedric started approaching the lion, seeing that there wasn't anything or anyone here to stop him from doing so. The others followed as Harry was ready for anything but the Lion did nothing but sit and wait for… something probably. "It looks like there's some sort of ward or force field around it, so it should be okay to approach." Cedric said as he hoped his assumption was right here and it won't attack them for getting to close for its comfort.

As they walked closer Draco kept his eyes on the lion. The teen couldn't explain it but it felt like the lion was staring straight at him. "It oddly enough feel as if this thing has its entire focus on me." Draco said as it felt odd and strange but also comforting all at the same time.

"Have you lost your senses Malfoy?" Ron asked as that was out of character of the Slytherin Boy.

"Of course now I'm positive this thing is staring at me!" Draco called out as surprisingly enough he hadn't made his infamous 'my father will hear about this,' comment.

Harry was standing right in front of the force field and he put his hands on the surface, his eyes squinted in concentration. "Wonder how we get through this…" Harry wondered aloud as he looked at the force field and saw its focus was to keep them all out.

"Maybe it's waiting for something or someone to show up." Draco said in a cocky manner as he then put his hand on the barrier to lean on it. He then yelped when it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through him. The force field glowed with a blinding light before vanishing from around the lion and the platform underneath suddenly lighting up as well. The ground beneath them also rumbled as everyone simply stared at the lion in shock.

Suddenly and image of Five lions, each looking similar but each a different color, fly high into the sky like shooting stars. In a flash of light, the lions were gone only to be replaced by a gigantic robot with red and green arms, yellow and blue feet, and a head with the same glowing yellow eyes inside the mouth of a black lion. It swung its sword of fire across the sky lighting it for the universe to see and hope.

"Woah!" Draco muttered in awe as did everyone else as Draco never thought he would say that at all about a muggle golem. "Uh... did everyone see what I just saw?!" Draco asked as he couldn't believe it at all.

"Of course Voltron is a giant bloody robot!" Hermione called out in shock as she may not show it but Hermione had always been a major mecha anime fan and a closet Otaku.

"A giant what now?" Draco asked as he never heard of such a thing before in his whole life.

"A Robot, it's… what the best way to describe it?" Hermione said as Harry added in saying, "A golem that made of metal parts that could walk and move on its own, but this is more one part that connects to something bigger."

"Yes that. Thanks harry, I didn't know you knew much about robots," Hermione said as Harry said to her, "Just because I'm close off mostly from my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, doesn't mean I close off from the rest of the world, and I saw a comic book called Power rangers, that has something similar to this I guess."

(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers came out in 1993 on T.V, but we're going to say it came out as a comic book as well)

"Really, that my newly favorite comic to read, next to… JoJo's Bizarre Adventure," Hermione said silently to herself, as she remember she could not tear her eyes away from the musically drawn men she seen in them, as Hermione snap out of her thought when she Heard Ron said, "What's a comic book?"

"That doesn't surprise me much. A comic book is like a colorful pictures book with amazing art work done for it, with detail action and monologue," Hermione said as she turn back to the Bleu lion with its force field down as she said, "But we're getting off track, this lion, is just a one part of this… Voltron."

"So if one of these metal beast is here… where the rest of them?" Draco said as the Lion roar out which surprise everyone for a moment, with Draco swear he heard a voice saying, 'Don't not test me.'

"I think you made it a bit angry," Ron said, as Harry reply with, "Not surprising. He would insult anything that could be greater or better than him."

"Watch it Potter," Draco said, as before he could say anything else, it lower its head down to them as they all step back thinking it was about to eat them or something, but instead its lower its head all the way down and open tis mouth wide, showing… a pathway up to somewhere as far anyone could tell, its wasn't to its belly, as Cedric in a positive way, "So… shall we enter the mouth of this metal lion?"

As soon enough the 5 of them walk up to the blue lion carefully as they make sure it wasn't some sort of trap, as they walk in, they soon came upon the cockpit of the lion as they surprise to see it had one as Hermione said, "Amazing."

"And I thought magic was the only thing amazing," Harry said as he could not tell but the blue Lion thought, 'You have no idea.'

"This is… something else," Cedric said as he never seen anything like this in his life along with Ron and Draco as they came in as well as Ron said to this, "My dad would have a bloody head pop if he sees this."

"Can't be all special," Dragon sad as eh walk in like a noble jackass as he came and saw the seat in the cockpit as he came to it and sat down as he felt it and said, "I wouldn't say this seat is top notch ether."

Before Draco could get off, the chair suddenly slide up to the main controls as Draco freak out as did everyone else as the suddenly the doors close behind them, and the lion was moving on its own as Harry said, "Bloody hell."

"Can he not go one say without saying anything?" Ron said as Hermione asked, "What's it doing?"

"I think we're about to found out," Cedric said as he pointed out to the black screen as it came to life soon showing the cave area they are in still, as they saw the lion was standing back up as Harry said, "What are you doing Draco?"

"I'm not doing anything?" the white hair guy said as Hermione said, "I'm kind of realizing now we're in the head of the lion, shouldn't there some sort of controls of sorts?"

Hermione knew as she seen in the Power ranger comic there are control the Rangers use to control their zords, and suddenly like that, hologram key board and stuff came as Draco look at them as suddenly he felt something, like something was talking to him through his mind as Draco said, "Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cedric asked as Draco said, "I swear… this thing it talking to be somehow."

Draco look at the controls and had a strange thought of something, like he knows something to the controls, as he move his hand over them and push a few keys before long the lion roar out as it shakes a bit as everyone hand on tight, even Draco as he grab the controllers by accident and then he activated the thrusters.

(Blue lion)

As thrusters came to life, it's made the lion go forth and break through the mountain with ease, and back to the surface.

Once in the surface the Blue Lion shot out of the mountain where all can see it as it roared out and flew around. As it began too few fall a bit the Lion once more engaged its boosters as it began to fly around with ease. As it did so it hovered for a bit before flying upward as it seemed to have a destination in mind. Though Draco could note that the way the Lion was moving was showing the joy it now felt being able to move again after who knows how long.

(Cockpit)

Everyone was panicking as even Draco was a bit worried as not only was he behind the wheel but this was in no way a broomstick. The Golden Trio was screaming their lungs out while Cedric was silently holding on as Draco though slightly panicked was also unamused by the group freaking out.

"Draco Malfoy! You are the worst pilot ever!" Harry yelled as Draco heard this.

(Outside)

"What the Bloody Hell is a Pilot!?" Draco yelled showing how unaware he was of mundane society.

"It's you right now as long as you are on the control seat with your hands on the Lions controls!" Hermione was heard scolding him as the Blue Lion did a backflip before flying around wildly.

(Weasley Household)

"What the Blood Hell is that?!" Ginny was heard as the Weasley household saw it as did Hedwig who knew not to get involved with that.

"It looks like a Giant Flying Blue Lion." Arthur said as he saw the Lion.

"Fred George!" Molly Weasley called as they looked to her in shock.

"We didn't do it this time!" They called as this wasn't one of their pranks.

(Blue Lion)

The Lion landed on the ground before it began running about as if getting some much needed movements for its joints stretching it out a bit as it ran about. By the looks of it Draco now has a bit more control of it as the Lion ran with ease.

(Draco)

"Ok I'm starting to take back what I said." Draco said as he was starting to enjoy this Lion.

"Make it stop Malfoy Bloody Hell Make it stop to Merlin's sake!" Ron yelled out as he held on for dear life.

"I can't its doing it on its own!" Draco countered as Hermione saw this.

"It's on Autopilot!" Hermione called out as Draco heard this.

"Oh great then we can't blame Malfoy if we crash." Harry said as he held on for dear life.

(Outside)

The Blue Lion once more activated its thrusters about finishing up its long overdue stretch and flew upward straight to the sky. "Where are you going?!" Harry called out as Hermione and Draco both heard him.

"I don't know it's acting on its own what did, you call it again Granger?!" Draco asked as she looked to Hermione.

"It's on Autopilot!" Hermione yelled again as Draco nodded.

"Yes and now it's saying theirs an Alien Ship approaching Earth." Draco said as Hermione heard this.

(Blue Lion)

"Wait what?!" Hermione yelled as she heard this as it was sounding like this Lion was sentient. "What else did it say!?" She demanded as everyone held on for dear life.

"That we need to apparently stop said ship and it's not exactly talking more like feeding my mind ideas!" Draco yelled as they flew about.

"Great what else will go wrong?!" Ron asked as the Lion flew about.

"Wow." Draco said as they began to leave Earth's Atmosphere.

(Outside)

The Lion roared out as it flew into space as it was above the skies as now doubt the Witches and Wizards all saw this.

(Lion)

"Wow." Ron said as despite the situation this was a once in a life time view.

"Incredible." Draco said as Hermione was also awestruck. "I feel so... tiny." Draco said as he realized how big the Earth really was in comparison to outer space.

"Welcome to space then." Hermione said as this was what humanity considered to be the next Frontier. "We are officially the first Wizards and Witches to set foot in the great beyond." Hermione said as she saw this.

"Wait something's coming." Harry said as he saw it.

(Space)

As the Blue Lion flew into space a large warship came out of warp space as no doubt the size was bigger than that of the Lion as they all saw it.

(Lion)

Everyone gasped as they saw the large enemy warship in sight as they were wide eyed at this. "Bloody Hell is that an actual Alien ship?!" Hermione gasped as Harry nodded almost in a trance as he saw this.

"If Hermione is saying that then its trouble." Ron said realizing what this meant for them all.

(Space)

The Lion flew away a bit and got a good view of the Ship as it saw it in all its glory and possible horror.

(Draco)

Draco felt the pulse as he looked at the controls and noted that the ship's crew and its masters... had found the Lion. "They came here for the Lion." Draco said as they all saw this. "The Lion was hidden FROM them to keep it away." Draco called out realizing what this meant.

"Ok what do we do give it to them?" Ron asked as he was worried.

"No." Draco said all of a sudden as they all saw this.

"He's right if Voltron is a weapon then we can't afford to give it to them or risk them using it against Earth." Hermione said as this was in agreement.

"Oh." Ron said as he still didn't know how Alien technology would be affected by magic.

(Space)

The Ship began firing upon the Lion as the Blue Lion began to fly about avoiding the laser blasts.

(Blue Lion)

"We need to get the Lion out of here!" Hermine called out as they had to hurry.

(Battle)

The Blue Lion began flying around avoiding beam blast after beam of violet energy as the Blue Lion focused on avoiding the shots. The Blue Lion then activated its thrusters again once an opening was found and began to fly off again.

(Draco)

"Ok I think I know what to do now." Draco said before Hermione came in.

"Be careful this isn't a Broomstick you know!" Hermione yelled as she looked.

"No pressure but if we get exposed to space no one will hear our scream as we die from our heads exploding from lack of oxygen which is the air we breathe!" Harry came in as Draco went wide eyed at this.

"Not helping!" Draco yelled as he'd rather live to see another day. He then pushed forward on the controls hoping for something to happen as he knew his wand wouldn't do much here.

(Battle)

The Blue Lion then roared out before firing a beam attack from its maw which then went across the Warships hull causing a line of explosions to go off with it.

(Blue Lion)

"Ok good start." Draco said as he was getting the hang of this. "Now let's try this!" Draco called out as it was time to move.

(Battle)

The Blue Lion then flew for the Warship before using its claws to slice into the hull of the ship and then fly off as an explosion went off. "Impressive Malfoy who would have thought." Cedric said as no one ever thought Draco would be the one to save their lives while the Blue Lion made its escape.

(Draco)

Draco looked to Earth and back to space as he then looked to the Lion as he sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Draco said as he then acted. "Let's try and get these 'Aliens,' away from our planet." Draco said as Harry saw this.

"Yeah if they were willing to shoot at us for this it's the best move." Harry said as Draco wondered as to why it had to be a Lion like the Gryffindor's.

(Warship)

"Lord Zarkon, we have detected five unknown energies that have the lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system," the captain of the warship reported to the overlord on the computer screen. The shadowy figure on the other side narrowed his eyes.

"Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that lion is your first and only priority." The one known as Zarkon said as the Captain understood the command.

"Yes, your majesty. Full power, after the lion." The Captain ordered as the crew did as ordered of them.

(Blue Lion Cockpit)

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped as the ship started picking up speed behind them.

"They're gaining on us!" Ron called out as he was going to die out here in space where no one can hear you scream.

Cedric's eyebrows furrowed though as he noticed something odd here as did Hermione and Harry. "It's weird, they're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing!" Cedric said as they attacked their ship so they should be getting blasted to space dust here.

"Okay seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I'm not on board with this new direction guys!" Ron yelled as they were being chased by aliens here as it was one thing with the Basilisk, the Parasite Voldemort, and Dementors but this was way beyond his comfort zone.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he looking around.

"Edge of the Solar System," Hermione gasped in awe looking at a distant moon to the side. "That's Keroberos, Pluto's moon!" Hermione called out as the small blue Planets moon was right outside their window and sight.

"But that's impossible!" Shinji exclaimed not believing it. "If Dudley's movies showed me anything is that it takes a spaceships decades to get out this far! We got out here in five seconds!" Harry said as this didn't make sense at all but then again it's an alien robot lion they should expect this at the very least.

Suddenly, what appeared to be, a swirling sparkling wormhole like a vast swirling ocean.

"What in the name of Morgana's tits is that?!" Ron nearly shrieked at the sight of it as wormholes in space was never a good thing for anyone.

"Ok this might sound blooming mad but I believe the lion wants us to go through there!" Draco explained hastily as they needed a plan now and hopefully one where they live to see another day.

The gang looked at the vortex. There was no telling what was on the other side of it. There could be more danger. Despite these possibilities though, they're instincts were telling all of them to go. But they all knew that whatever was on the other side was important, and something that they needed to know desperately.

"Where does it go?" Harry asked Draco who was the driver here but he had no idea.

"I have no bloody clue." Draco said as this was getting insane as he wondered if it was too late to go back now.

"Cedric you're the adult here what should we do?" Hermione asked as she looked to Cedric.

It was then Cedric spoke up as he leaned forward a bit. "Whatever is happening this Lion seems to know more than we do." Cedric began as he looked to everyone. "I say we trust it because right now despite our differences we're a team now. So we should decide together." Cedric said as they all looked to Draco and then to each other to decide on what to do.

Draco then looked to Hermione who put a hand on his shoulder as Draco then saw this and had no choice but to agree. "Alright then seems we may not make it to Hogwarts this year if at all." Draco said as he really hoped they knew what they were doing here.

(Outside)

The Blue Lion flew into the portal as when it did it left a burst of energy before the wormhole in turn vanished and in good time to as the Ship chasing them vanished from sight after this.

(Scene Break other side of the Wormhole)

Everyone within the lion held onto the walls and chair for dear life as they traveled at breakneck speeds through the wormhole. They were going so fast it felt like their skin was peeling off. Fortunately it didn't last long as the lion exited the wormhole seconds later, which closed behind them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they were through though they saw something was amiss around them as they flew in this new area. "Bloody Hell." Draco said as he sat on the controls. Soon Ron got sick and began to vomit as he hacked up his lunch from earlier today.

"Well someone had to hurl I suppose." Cedric said as they saw Ron vomit.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded as they kept away from the vomit as Draco lifted his feet a bit to avoid it.

"Wait Hermione look." Harry said as Hermione looked to the constellations around them.

"My word." Hermione said as Draco looked to her.

"What?" Draco asked as he saw this.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." Hermione said as Ron began to calm down.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked as Harry knew exactly what it meant.

"It must mean... we're a long, long way from Earth." Harry said as Ron heard this and got a bit worried about it.

"Well the Lion it seems it wishes to go to this planet." Draco said as they saw the Planet on their view. "I... I think it's trying to go home." Draco said as they basically returned the Lion to its home.

(Outside)

The Lion began to enter the unknown planet's atmosphere as it began to heat up during the initial entry. But as it did so the Lion easily fixed itself as it began to fly steady to where its destination was located, wherever that destination maybe.

(Blue Lion)

Everyone was kind of closing in close together to each other leaning down against Draco as he said, "Will you blokes give some space, your crushing me here, and I can smell your breath Weasley!"

"Does everyone else having regret of flying through that hole in space? Why are we listen to this metal cat?" Ron said as Hermione said, "We gotten away from those aliens being did it?"

"And I rather not find out what they would do to us if they did catch us," Harry said as Draco smile and said, "What scared potter?"

"With you at the controls, absolutely terrified," Harry said as Cedric spoken up saying, "Alright gents, break it up. All of us aren't happy to be in this strange… situation but we are here and in the middle of it and if we're going to get pass all of this, we must work together, and that means you Draco."

"What are we going to do then?" Hermione asked as Cedric thought for a moment as he said, "First we must understand where we are going and why. Draco?"

"What, you think I know?" Draco said as Cedric said to him, "No but your lion may know, you said it spoken to you. Is it saying anything now, can you ask it question?"

Draco thought for a moment as he made a face and heard a growl as it seem he just making the lion angry and said, "It's not talking to me, bloody thing is just ignoring me with a growl."

"Maybe if you don't insult it, maybe it will," Harry said as he knew Draco would be demanding of it as Draco said to him, "What that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, as much as I don't want to get in the middle of your measuring of how much of a man you are contest, but there something up ahead," Hermione pointed out as everyone look at the screen.

(Outside)

As the blue lion flew over a structure as everyone saw to see a pure white castle with blue crystal color pillars on the side and a bridge that seem to be breaking down as everyone went, "Whoa."

"It's as big as Hogwarts," Hermione said with Ron said, "Yea… but a lot nicer and brighter."

As the lion flew in close to the castle, the eyes of the lion glows, as if it was transmitting something as suddenly lights from above the castle appears showing there is something here.

(At the castle gate)

As the lion flew in without crashing as it seem the lion was doing it on its own at the moment as it hover over the landed before it drop down safely while making a 'Thud' sound.

(Inside)

"Let's keep our guard up, no tell what sort of things are inside this place," Cedric as Hermione said, "But how can we defend ourselves, we can use our wands outside of the wizarding land."

"As much as I can tell, we're far from home and it won't even matter if we do or don't if the letter comes around telling we got expelled from school, it won't even reach us if our magic can be trace from way out here" Cedric said as Ron was taking a breath as he was kind of recovering from his puking incident as he said, "I think he has a point there."

(Outside)

As the group exit the lion, as soon Draco was the last to step off, the lion pull back making everyone freak out as Ron jump back and shouted, "Please don't eat us!"

The lion roar out as the gate door way glows as the sound of locks were being unlock while other things were turning before it open up wide for everyone to see with Ron still kind of freaking out… until he heard the doors slamming open.

Ron look at the doorway as he said, "oh… he was opening the door for us then... My bad mate." Ron look to the lion on that but it shown to be standing silently and didn't say anything.

(Inside the castle)

Soon enough as everyone walk into the castle with light from outside was giving them a visible site inside, but they had their wands out just in case something jumps at them.

As the group keep going deeper in as Ron said without thinking, "Hello!"

Everyone glared at Ron for that one as he just shrugged as it was dark inside and there was no telling if they were about to walk into an ambush. As they entered Hermione looked around as she took note to the steps nearby. "Well from the size of the Lion I had expected the steps to be bigger." Hermione voiced her thoughts as she looked to the room.

"Well if the brain chair." Draco began as Hermione sighed.

"Cockpit." Hermione corrected the Slytherin.

"Yes Cockpit was human sized then wouldn't that mean this place would follow the same rule." Draco voiced as Hermione then was about to object but then face palmed herself as she was corrected by Draco of all people.

But soon lights came on in here as everyone gasped in shock as a blue light shined down upon them. "Hold for Identity Scan." A computerized voice said as the blue light scanned them as a light traveled across their body scanning them.

"Oi why are we here? What do you want with us?" Cedric asked as they were being scanned.

But instead of an answer the scan was completed as the lights in the castle began to turn on like magic with a blue glow as everyone saw this and were grateful that they didn't have to use a Lumos to shine their way now. As a hall began to show Hermione saw this as Harry decided to voice his thoughts. "Seems we need to go that way." Harry said as they had no better option so agreed to go down the path.

(Later)

The group walked down the hall and through the castle as lights turned on possibly leading the way for them as they made their way through this castle of metal. While they walked Draco was a bit nervous as he was used to big places like this in the form of the Malfoy Estate or Hogwarts but never was it this empty. Ron of course called out if anyone could hear them as he looked around hoping to locate anyone.

It wasn't long until they arrived at a round room with multiple hatches as they entered it. "Hello!" Ron asked for the final time and like all the other times was met with no response be it enemy or friendly.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he looked around as his and Ron's voice echoed across this empty place giving it a creepy vibe.

Hermione arrived at a console as she looked to it and saw it activate. "It's some kind of control room." Hermione said as she sounded like she knew what she was talking about almost like she had actually been in a spaceship before. Harry made a note to ask her about all this later when all of a sudden the central control panel's buttons suddenly lit up with life. Gears shifted and steam emerged from one side of the room, along with the sound of sliding doors opening. Two pod-like structures emerged from the floor. The windows were partially transparent, allowing the group to at least see the outlines of two people inside of them. From what could be found, it appeared to be a man and a woman.

"These-these two aren't dead are they?!" Ron asked as he hid with his friends but had their wands ready to draw just in case. Ron and the others who shared his curiosity soon got their answer as the pod suddenly glowed and steam billowed from beneath it. The blue shell that surrounded the figure seemed to dissolve into sparkles or stardust fully revealing the woman inside.

The woman inside wore a long blue and white dress, had dark colored skin, sea-foam colored hair that descended in long waves down her back, pink crescent shapes around her eyes, as well as pointy elf-like ears with purple triangle shaped earrings. And to top it off, she had a golden circlet diadem around her forehead. She looked very similar to some elfish people found in some popular videogames on Earth. But the most notable thing about her is that she looked no older than the rest of them in fact they would dare say they were all the same age here.

The woman's eyes snapped open as she gasped, extending her hand as if to grab something that was in front of her, even though nothing was there.

"Father!" She cried as she stumbled out of the pod, and would've fallen if not for Harry acting as he saw her and began to blush a bit as she looked to him and vice versa.

'Beautiful.' Harry mentally commented with a blush as Draco was trying to make sense of this as even Ron found the unknown woman attractive.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the girl demanded suddenly, speaking in a thick British accent that the group here all silently swore she was a true born elf from Earth and not an alien planet if situations were a bit different here such as the facial markings on her face.

"Um I'm Harry, Harry Potter and we were all hoping you could tell us." Harry tried as he looked to her as Cedric saw the way Harry looked at her. This girl whoever she was Hermione and Ron both saw she gave Cho Chang the boot on who Harry was crushing on.

The girl looked up at him curiously. "You're… ears." She began as she saw the ears in question as everyone was confused at her comment.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looking in the direction of the body part. "Yeah…?" The Boy Who Lived asked as he saw their ears were different between them both right now.

"They're hideous." she said bluntly making everyone got confused as Harry heard this. "What's wrong with them?" She asked as if round Ears was unheard of for her.

"Um nothing is wrong miss, my ears were just born this way... and heard what you said about them." Harry said as it was then the girl acted as she caught Harry off guard. All of a sudden Harry was caught by surprise as the girl suddenly gripped his ear, twisted him around and forced him onto his knees as she also held his right arm behind his back. For a slim looking girl, she was incredibly strong, and Shinji had to fight back tears because of how hard she was holding his ear.

"Who are you?!" the girl demanded. "Where is King Alfor?! What are you doing in my castle?!" She demanded interrogating Harry as they were all surprised to learn this castle was hers.

"Ok I like her." Draco said as this was fun to watch.

"A giant blue Lion brought us here! That's all we know!" Harry asked as Hermione figured she may still be disoriented from the suspended animation. Harry just wanted this painful suffering to end as he put up with it if it made this girl feel better somehow.

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin?" She demanded as she released Harry before her eyes met the image of the others who the Lion brought here.

"Paladin?" Draco asked as Ron had actually heard about them.

"Like this half-blood warriors?" Ron brought up as Paladins were a neutral party in days of old.

"What are you all doing here? Unless…" She trailed off realizing something wasn't right. "How long has it been?" She asked as everyone looked at each other confused at what she was asking of them seeing no way to tell her when they had no idea themselves.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Cedric said as he looked to the elven alien girl. "Why don't you tell us your name? Maybe we can help." Cedric offered as Harry got up as despite the stinging pain of his ear he wanted to try and help this girl.

"I am Princess Allura of planet Altea." she answered as she approached the central control panel though Harry was surprised he was talking to royalty of all things if what she says is true and their planets have the same definition of royalty. "I've got to find out where we are, and how long we've been asleep." Allura said as she put her hands on both sides of the control panel, which lit up in bright cyan blue and a translucent screen appeared in the center of it.

"Ok that's how that works." Hermione said as she saw how Allura activated the control panel while Draco looking around while he went over to Harry with Harry walking to the others to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly the second pod opened as well, to reveal a tall, white-skinned man with orange hair and a bushy mustache, pointed elf-like ears and blue markings at the corners of his eyes. He gasped as he saw Draco. "Ah! Enemy combatants!" the man exclaimed as he jumped from his pod and attempted to jump kick, as Draco then quickly got out of the way. This in turn resulted in the middle aged man nearly falling to the floor, but he managed to regain his balance by holding onto Allura's sleeping pod.

"Whoa, quiznack! You're lucky I have a case of the old 'sleep chamber knees.'" the man also spoke in a think British accent just like Allura. "Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so - and one, two, three - sleepy time!" he said, demonstrating everything with hand gestures and snapped his fingers at the end.

"As if you could ever touch me you filth, I would most likely hit you with a stun before you could take 3 steps," Draco said boosting a bit as the middle age man went, "HA! As if I need three step, I reach you in two and go Ha-ha-ha-hee!"

Draco piff in a laughing manner as he said "If I stand in place that is for that, and beside I would have send you flying and make you land on your ar-

"Will you stop fighting already, we're supposed to be figuring out what is going on here," Hermione spoken up as Coran saw her as she walk up, as Coran straighten himself up as he said, "My apology Madam."

Hermione smile to him as she said, "Thank you kind sir, and you Draco. We are guest in their castle. Would you kill you act like a gentleman for one day or you need another fit on what happen in our last year?"

Hermione held up her fist tightly as punch it into her other hand and make a slight crack sound along with giving a mean look that would make any male afraid of her, added with a evil glint and dark grin as Draco step away before he piff as he looked away as Ron said, "This is bloody mental."

Allura was still at the controls as she was looking for something, and as the console beeped a bit, Allura eyes widen as she said, "It can't be."

"What's is it?" the middle age alien man said to Princess Allura with Harry asking, "Is something wrong?"

"We been asleep for 10,000 years!" Allura said as that surprise everyone around her as well as she stood in place with the camera view.

(Flashback)

-10,000 years ago-

The look of Allura slightly change from surprise to completely horrified as the area around glowing bright red and an alien war ship was approaching the ship Allura is on with the middle age man and 3rd eldest looking back with white hair and a beard.

As suddenly an alien war lord looking being appeared on screen with his eyes glowing purple and a scar down his left eye, as the older gentleman look to the being before he said, "Zarkon!"

""Your fleet has been destroy Alfor. I'll be there to shortly claim Voltron." Zarkon said before the screen close down as the war ship in front of them fire a shot which hit greatly against them but the ship withstood it as Allura turn to her father and said, "Father we must form Voltron and fight before it too late."

"It's already too late. We must send the lions away, we can't risk them fall into Zarkon's hand," Alfor said to his daughter as Allura wasn't going to allow that as she said to her father, "We can't give up hope!"

Alfor step towards Allura as he place his hands on her cheeks as he said to her, "I'm sorry daughter, if all goes well, I will see you again soon."

Alfor let off a bit, but not before he zap Allura with an energy orb of some sort before Allura suddenly felt tired and fall down as Allura reached out as she said, "Father."

"I love you Allura," Alfor said as that was Allura last moment she remember with her father.

(End flashback)

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system has been destroy," Allura said as the middle age alien guy look sadden by that as it seem as Allura turn around as she said, "Coran, father is gone, our entire civilization... Zarkon!"

Allura said that last part with anger, as accidently bump into Harry, suddenly Allura and harry felt a sensation of something that flows between them, as the image of Zarkon came to Harry's mind, a Pale face man with snake like nose came to Allura.

As the two ended up tumbling Harry held his head in pain as did Allura as they all saw this. "Harry you ok?" Ron asked as he ran over to Harry.

"Princess!" Coran called out checking on Allura as Hermione looked to Harry as well.

"What was that?" Both Harry and Allura said as they then looked to each other.

"Who was that snake face creature?" Allura asked as Harry saw this as Draco heard and gulped a bit.

"I think the better question was who or what that purple skinned thing I saw was." Harry asked back but Allura knew who and what he was talking about.

"You... saw Zarkon from me thoughts." Allura realized as Harry began to realize what was going on.

"Then if that's true you saw Voldemort from my mind." Harry said as everyone heard this as even Cedric was confused.

"Wait back up you saw into each other's heads how's that possible?" Ron asked as this didn't make sense to him in the slightest.

"I don't know I never read anything like it." Hermione said as but Allura had a theory.

"I have." Allura said as everyone looked to her. "But for something like what we saw to happen there has to be certain requirements to be met and they vary between people so it's never been fully tested or proven." Allura said as she looked to everyone. "Similar to a mental link but it would take an Altean Alchemist of great mystical power to perform such a feat." Allura said as Draco heard this.

"Wait hold on now mystical as in magic?!" Draco called out in shock as Allura nodded.

"Yes why do you sound surprised?" Allura asked as it sounded like magic wasn't unheard of to an Altean.

"Blood Hell." Draco said as he began to have some kind of mental break down. "Aliens with magic, Not of Earth but have magic." Draco began to mumble to himself as Hermione snapped her fingers in his face to get a reaction.

"Oh dear... I think you may have broken him." Hermione said realizing that the fact Allura had magic and wasn't on Earth adding to her Royal Blood must have been too much for Draco's pureblood mindset to handle.

"Just give him a bit then and get back to subject." Cedric said as he looked to the others here.

"Of course but the fact the dread I got from this creature you called Voldemort is something or someone akin to Zarkon." Allura said as she and Coran noted how Cedric, Draco, and Ron flinched a bit at Voldemort's name.

"Yes if you can tell us who Zarkon is." Harry said as he looked to Allura.

"Zarkon…" Allura began as the name left her mouth with venom, rage, and a similar fear that is seen when someone mentions Voldemort. "He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Allura said as she looked to the ground a bit as it seems Zarkon was a real monster here.

"Voldemort he was similar a Dark Lord on Earth in a hidden society on Earth of Magic users who wanted to rule all and destroy everything he didn't deem as pureblood... pure wizarding blood so he wanted to kill off every non magical and magic user born to non-medical's." Harry said as he used different terms so Allura and Coran could understand. "So those like Hermione because for her he considers them to be thieves of magic, and her parents no better than animals." Harry said as he looked to Allura as she heard this.

"How can a child steal magic when they don't even know what it is? On my planet and Altean Alchemist if they have the gift learn and study it if they choose to pursue it." Allura said as Draco heard this as he began to sulk more at this. "It's completely illogical to call an innocent infant that being unable to choose how they were born." Allura said as it seems Draco was trying to keep his mentality from shattering here.

"Anyway back to our current predicament, when I saw Zarkon in your mind... it looked fairly recent like he was glaring straight at me." Harry said as Allura heard this as she got worried.

"Are you implying he may still be alive?" Allura asked as Harry looked to her.

"I don't know... but I do know he's after something a super weapon that we found a piece of called Voltron." Harry said as Cedric remembered the war ship.

"Yes that ship that was chasing us it didn't fire at us when we were escaping why does he want Voltron?" Cedric asked as he looked to Allura as well.

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." Allura said as Ron heard this.

"Well Harry beat Voldemort when he was just a toddler Zarkon will just end up the same." Ron boasted as Harry glared at him for that one.

"Wait you did?" Allura asked as Harry blushed a bit as he saw Allura thought she may have located another means to defeating Zarkon.

"Um no actually, my mother placed a protective charm on me that caused Voldemort's attack to rebound off me and onto him since this spell was said to be unstoppable I was called the Boy-Who-Lived for walking away with but a scar on my head." Harry said gesturing to the thunderbolt scar as Allura looked at it as if something was off about it.

"That scar... it makes me unnerved." Allura said as she looked at it.

"Wait how?" Hermione asked as she knew Harry's famous scar would hurt when Voldemort was near or acting in some way.

"I don't know but right now we need to start planning we can worry about it later." Allura said as the scar the more she looked at it the more she felt some dark presence centering in it.

(Meanwhile unknown Location)

Levitating purple crystals glowed in a way they hadn't in millennia. A hunched figure gasped as if she had been holding her breath for a long period of time. The woman emerged from the chamber, her eyes a bright yellow and dark indigo skin with her face dipped with red markings that descended from her eyes and long white hair flowing down behind her hood.

"The Blue Lion has returned," she reported approaching the man who stood by a window of the ship, proudly gazing at his fleet of ships, "and now I sense a resurgence of Altean energy."

"Alfor's daughter lives… how?" Zarkon asked, turning to the woman for answers.

"I know not… but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

"Yes, I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever, and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." Zarkon ordered as it seems a much larger war was starting.

(Later Galra Warship Command Deck)

At another area of the universe, a few hours away from the planet Arus, where Allura's castle rested, another Galra ship was patrolling the area. The commander inside was just reattaching his mechanical arm when he was called for an audience with Zarkon.

"Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and is hiding in your sector, we believe she alone knows the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable." Zarkon ordered.

"I fight for the empire," Commander Sendak replied, on bended knee, "I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa! Set a course for Arus."

(Back on Planet Arus)

"Princess you must eat," Coran said, "it's been ten thousand years!"

"I'm not hungry." Allura said as Harry saw she was trying to come to terms with what happened despite her earlier statement of coming up with a strategy.

"Wait, ten thousand years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Draco said as his math was off way off.

"That's times ten Malfoy." Harry corrected but right now they had to at least try to get along with everything they had gone through as of late.

"Whatever Potter!" Draco countered at Harry being a, 'Know-it-all,' like Hermione after he recovered from Allura breaking him.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I starving." Ron said, eying the weird green alien food hovering in front of him. It didn't look like the most appetizing thing in the world, looking more like mashed up veggies covered in boogers than anything else.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up at least five times." Hermione said as she had seen that Ron on a Broom was amazing but in the Lion he hurled many times already inside the Lion who no doubt did not enjoy such an event happening.

"That is true." Ron said as he won't deny it and knew if the Lion was alive he owed it one huge apology.

"I can't believe your civilization made such advanced technology ten thousand years ago." Harry said as he looked around in awe as the technology was so advanced they might as well had stepped into a sci-fi movie. At the same time though, they could definitely sense something supernatural about the castle, almost like it was alive. "It must have been a brilliant place." Harry said as he was amazed by it all.

"Yes it was," Coran said sadly, "but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive."

Allura's eyes flooded with tears as she hugged Coran, sobs racking her body. Harry oddly enough felt true understanding with the Princess. Like her he lost his entire family in one night and didn't learn of their fate till his Hogwarts letter arrived and he met Hagrid. It was no surprise that the two had a sort of bond through this truth as Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder surprising Allura.

"Allura... if you need to talk... I'll listen I know what it's like to lose your entire world." Harry confessed as he looked to her. "Voldemort... he killed my parents when I was just a toddler." Harry said as Allura saw this and understood as she saw they were connected through tragedy. But right now they had to move on because if Voldemort was one thing Zarkon was a whole different ball park for them.

The two separated though when a squeaking sound came from the sleeping pod. She gasped in delight at seeing a small group of Altean mice waving and smiling at her. "Looks like we're not the last after all." Allura said as the mice were no doubt stuck in the pod with her. But seeing this made Harry miss Hedwig as Hermione missed her Cat back on Earth. All of this was short lived though as the control panel suddenly started beeping in alarm. One of the screens glowed a bright red as a screen opened to reveal a purple Galra ship slowly approaching the planet.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran gasped as he saw the ship approaching their location.

"How did they find us?" Allura asked, holding the mice in her hands as she saw this.

"Anyone want to bet it was somehow Malfoy fault," Ron said as Draco look to him as he said, " 'Pif' Please Weasley, if anything as far as I know, I've gotten us away from those things from before, if its anyone, its Potter when he saw this dark emperor face."

"Saying that while trying to make you feel better when you gotten us stuck on the other side of a worm hole," Harry said as Draco said, "What the bloody hell is a worm hole!"

Cedric gotten in between them and said, "That enough, this is no time to fight, it a time to take acting and make a plan. How long before they reach here?"

AS Cedric look to Coran to that as the orange hair alien counted on his fingers and said, "At their speeds, oh 'ah carry the 2, then time 5' Ah bur a about a couple of days."

"Good, let them come," as the gang was surprise the princess said that as they look to her as she said, "By the time they get here, you 5 will have reformed Voltron and together we will destroy Zarkon Empire."

The sound of Ron stuffing his face again as it seem he was enjoying the green goo, stuff before Burping as Hermione said with a scolding tone, "Ron!"

"What?" Ron said as he didn't relies he was being rude right now and during an important event that happening now as Cedric said, "Your highness, there are 5 lion but we have one. Where are we going to find the rest of them?"

Allura is seen holding the 4 space mice in her hand as she had a thought as the mice look to her as it seem they somehow read her thought.

(The command room)

Allura step up to a platform as a light shine down upon her as the gang and Coran watch Allura work as Coran explain, "King Alfor connected the lion to Allura's life force. She is the key to the lions were about."

"Interesting, if king Alfor was still alive, I would Very much like to learn how he did it, among other things," Hermione said as she seem interested in Altean's magic as suddenly Allura eyes open, as a burst of light came forth and filled the command room with small lights around, as everyone look and saw them with the room getting darker as well as it simulate space and the lights around representing stars as Harry said, "This is... a map."

No doubt its similar to Harry's marauders map in a way but on a more wider scale and utilizing highly advance of technology and magic it seem as Hermione saw the black lion floating around next to the blue as she said, "And the Black lion is in the same spot as the blue lion, so that mean the black lion is already here?"

"Very observant Hermione. That's because the Black lion is in the castle," Allura said as Draco said, "If it here, why not take it now?"

"We can't, as to keep the Black lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked him in the castle and can only be free if the other four lions are present," Coran explain as Allura said to the group, "AS you have found, the Lions the lions choose their pilots. It's a Mystical bond and cannot be force. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together they form something greater than science or magic can explain."

Everyone is surprise by that as they look to Draco and wonder how make him so special to use the blue lion in the first place if he was allow to pilot it as he saw the look as he said, "What? Stop looking at me."

Allura seeing this decided to defuse this before it could get worse for them. "The Lions when choosing their pilots don't look in the surface upon close glance but deeper then what others are able to see to find their pilots worth that others even the pilot themselves cannot see." Allura explained as she looked to the gathered group. She then got to work as she looked to the group and began an in depth explanation on the Lions. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone's whose troops and allies will follow without hesitation." Allura began as the image of the Black Lion floated torts Cedric surprising Ron at where this was going. "That is why, Cedric you will pilot the Black Lion." Allura explained as Cedric was surprised to be piloting the Black Lion even taking notice to its large wing like parts on its back.

Allura waved her hand again, and this time the image of a green lion appeared, next to a planet that seemed to be covered in lush green jungle. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring, one who is not only willing to seek the truth but also be willing to share it with others and not flaunt it. Hermione, you will pilot the Green Lion." Allura explained as they all saw this as Hermione smiled at this while the Lion appeared before him.

"Huh almost a perfect match." Ron said as Harry then elbowed him causing a small yelp from the Weasley boy.

"The Blue Lion." Allura began but was cut off by Draco.

"Wait don't tell us takes the most cunning and ambitious pilot of the bunch." Draco said as the way he said it described a Slytherin and the houses representation as Allura glared at him.

"Is already taken." Allura said instead as she didn't want to deal with this right now as the Lion had already chosen its pilot in Draco though it's a mystery to even her. "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind." Allura explained moving her hands and with it the map as it showed the Yellow Lion in questions. "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His Heart must be mighty." Allura said as the image of the Yellow Lion arrived at Ron as he saw the hulking giant of a Lion. "As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Allura said as the image arrived to Ron who nervously pointed at himself as he realized this meant he was its pilot.

Allura then continued as she put her hands together and then separated it creating an image from the Castle's data. "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master." Allura began as the image of the Red Lion appeared in her hands. "It's faster and more agile then the others, but also more unstable." Allura said before pushing it forward to the last remaining person here without a Lion. "Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instinct then skills alone." Allura said as it sounded like a Gryffindor to many. In fact Hermione would dare say the Green Lion would be right at home with a Ravenclaw as well if one was here. "Harry, you will fly the Red Lion." Allura said as Draco heard this and glared a bit.

"So a Gryffindor gets the most Gryffindor like Lion if not more so." Draco said as seeing that Harry is the Quiddich Seeker for Gryffindor House and a damn good one at that it oddly made sense.

Allura of course ignored Draco's comment and continued what she was saying. "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work." Allura said as that made sense as the castle was probably long overdue for a maintenance check.

"Don't worry we'll find it soon, they don't call me the 'Coranic,' for nothing." Coran said as he was clearly boasting here as it didn't make sense to many. "It's because it sounds like 'mechanic,' So... Coranic Mechanic." Coran began as he looked to everyone. "It's not... it doesn't sound exactly like it. It's similar." Coran said as everyone just looked to this and got back to subject.

All five of the lions suddenly came to life, roared, before running around their respective pilots and shooting off into the sky like shooting stars. Everyone shielded their eyes as the lights of the castle allowed Arus's natural light to enter the room. They watched in awe as the legendary hero himself stood before with all the colors of their respective lions, the head of the black lion revealing his face, as it struck a pose ready for battle.

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known. The Defender of the Universe!" Allura said as that was an incredible call to battle speech for many of them here as Voltron began to vanish.

"Amazing." Ron said as Hermione was also impressed. "Wait. I get we're going to be in there driving the Lions. That much I understand but how do I turn it into a leg. And is this going to be a long trip?" Ron asked voicing his concerns here.

"We don't have much time, Ron." Cedric began as he looked to Ron. "Hermione and I will go after the Green Lion. Draco you take Ron and get the Yellow Lion don't kill each other." Cedric said as Draco knew if the Black Lion was basically the leader it would be best to follow the orders for now even if he has to put up with Weasley. "Harry, you stay here. If you are able to locate the Red Lion, go get it." Cedric said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder as the boy nodded to the 7th year.

"In the meantime, I'll get the Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." Allura said as that much was true since the Galra were coming here with a warship.

"I'll ready a pods, and load in the coordinates so you can reach the Yellow Lion," Coran spoke as he proceeded to do just that while Draco made her way back to Blue Lion.

(Later)

The pod and the Lion were flying out as they made their way into space while the Blue Lion was having a smoother flight then last time no doubt Draco getting accustomed to the Lion's controls.

(Allura)

Allura stood in the command room again as she then placed her hands on two pillars causing them to glow as a light began to shine down upon her once more as she began to focus. "We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for about two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work." Coran warned as everyone understood that time was not their friend this time around.

(Space)

Two Wormholes opened as the pod and Blue Lion got ready to enter them to start looking for the other Lions as they were lucky to have a translator and an autopilot function for the pod. "The good news is, according to my readings, all three planets are relatively peaceful. So if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives." Coran said as everyone heard this.

(Coran)

The teams were on screen as they all went wide eyed as they heard what Coran had just said. "Well enjoy the trip!" Coran called as he smiled at them wishing them good luck.

"Wait a minute! /Hold on! /I did not receive the memo for this!" they all protests were soon silenced as the pods and lion disappeared into the wormholes.

(Later with Cedric and Hermione)

The Altean Pod landed as the two were already off tracking down the Lion through a thick dense jungle. Hermione of course was leading with a tracking device as Cedric looked around as there was no telling what dangerous animals were out here.

The Two then found something as Hermione pointed to it. "Look." Hermione gestured as they looked and saw a canoe modeled after a Lion. They may actually be close to the Lion as they saw it. They soon heard a moan to their left, turning to their left they saw what appeared to be an oversized sloth, almost as tall as Coran.

Cedric and Hermione both yelped as Hermione leaped behind Cedric for cover. The sloth didn't attack them though and only seemed to study them curiously as Hermione peaked out from behind Cedric's shoulder. Really, how dangerous could a sloth really be anyway?

"It's just a… whatever that thing is…" Hermione said calming down a bit while the creature noted the symbol on Hermione's tracking device. The sloth then seemed to notice the device in Hermione's hand before smiling at what it meant and walking over to the canoe. It then made a gesture to follow him.

"I-I think he wants us to get in his canoe," Hermione said as that seemed to be the gesture especially with what was going on.

"Then I guess we should go." Cedric said as Hermione heard this with a surprised look on her face. "I think we can both agree that compared to everything that's happened to both of us so far, this is close to nothing." Cedric said as this was actually pretty calm here.

Seeing his point Hermione followed behind the 7th year Hufflepuff to the canoe. Extending his paw like a gentleman the sloth helped Hermione into the canoe and Cedric followed right behind. Once the two were settled the sloth began rowing the canoe gently down the river as once they located Green Lion they would return with the Green Lion in tow. As they proceeded down, more of the rabbit-squirrel-caterpillar critters popped out from the shrubbery surrounding them. They seemed to wave and sing to them in harmony as they glided along. Rei couldn't help but make a small smile at how adorable they were and even Hermione smiled as well as this entire scene and all the creatures around them. They entered a stone archway that led into a long tunnel and the top of the entrance had a very similar picture of a lion like the ones they first saw in the cave back on Earth. The sloth-thing certainly seemed to know why they were here and what they were looking for.

"I wonder if Ron and Draco are having a good a time as us." Hermione pondered aloud as she was sure they were having an easy time on their end.

(With Ron and Draco)

The two boys were screaming their heads off as they were in danger no doubt.

(Outside)

The Blue Lion was flying about trying to get away from the two Galra Fighters chasing after them as Ron and Draco were screaming almost crying as they tried to escape the two fighters. It was clear that unlike Cedric and Hermione's planet this was anything BUT peaceful! They had arrived on the asteroid shaped planet just as the others had but were almost immediately shot down by Galra fighter jets. Apparently, the 'peaceful' planet they had been sent to had been made into a mining colony for the Galra, and they just so happened to be trespassing.

However, it didn't take long for one of the missiles fired to hit the Blue Lion causing it to start crashing towards the surface. Fortunately, Draco managed to regain the Blue Lion's balance literally inches before they hit the ground, and the chase was at it again.

(Blue Lion)

"I THOUGHT CORAN SAID THESE PLANETS WERE PEACEFUL?!" Ron screamed hysterically no doubt panicking like crazy with the alarms blaring like crazy.

"MAYBE 'PEACEFUL' MEANS SOMETHING ELSE IN ALTEAN!" Draco replied nearly in the same hysterics as Ron as the two can agree this was a bad idea this was a VERY bad idea.

After regaining balance once again, Ron took a moment to activate the device with the coordinates. "Uh, according to these coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion," He said as he looked out the screen of the lion to see the opening to one of the mines that the Galra robots were heavily guarding, the lion had pulled up a zoomed-in image of the entrance before he said, "It's below there where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the Lion is there… or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the Lion? What do you think Malfoy?"

"Who cares, just go get it! I'm dropping you down there!" Draco said making Ron go wide eyed at this.

"Me? Down there? No, no, nononono…!" He cried out while going pale as he shook his head vigorously.

"Yes I'll cover you!" Draco called out while gritting his teeth as they had to move now.

(Battle)

The blue lion flew down into the mine area as robot soldiers of the Galra started blasting at the lion with fighters coming in from behind.

As the lion touch down, it crush an enemy machine before running over to another and stomp on it as well before it made a break to the cave mine with shot firing from behind the lion as.

(Blue lion)

"What if I can't connect to the blue lion? Wh-what if I start panicking! Too late I'm panicking!" Ron said as he look freak out as he pull at his hair as Draco said, "No time for question!"

Draco know what he is doing as the lion had feed him the idea of how to use the controls and found an eject button for back seat passengers as Ron fell down to the mouth.

(Outside)

The blue lion lower its head and opens its mouth as Ron came flying out as he scream before touch the ground he yell out, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

A bolder floated up as Ron caught it as he flew in the air with it and skid across the ground at the mind as Ron fell forward when the bolder stop just before the save, with blast coming at him the bolder acted like cover for him, for a bit before it got blasted at before the Blue lion got in front of it blocking most of the shot itself while Ron recover and run to the mine elevator thing.

Ron looked at the controls as he get some of his father work with button and switch as he try to figure out by doing random stuff as he said, "Peaceful planet he says, would be a good place to be if I get stuck he says, well if peaceful mean totally bloody mental with purple skin creature trying to me, then yea it peaceful here! I just need to find this bloody beast, connect with it and that's that!"

Ron figure it out as he push a button in a corner and pull down a switch which shake the elevator as Ron duck back down and hand on as he didn't know how this would go as he descended down with cave carving above started to glow yellow.

As the red head wizard look up as he saw the carving and said, "Okay... this is a bit amazing."

A few moments later as Ron reach the bottom level of the mine, he gotten off the elevator and looked around as he said, "If I were a giant metal cat, where would I be?"

As Ron started to walk in a random direction but stop as he saw a glow coming from behind him as he turn around and saw more carving that were glowing, as they seem to be making a trail for him to follow as they lead up to a cave wall with a huge symbol on it meaning X mark the spot as Ron said, "Great, now what was that spell again?"

Ron remember learning a few spells for offence and defense purpose and some spell he learn did have a good kick that destroy stuff and remember one as he called out while pointing his wand at the wall, _"Reducto!"_

The wall exploded as Ron cover himself for a moment at the moment it blew as the dust settle down and said, "Wicked."

Ron ran to the opening of the wall he made and look inside to see a familiar site like before with the blue lion but this time it was the yellow lion sitting around waiting for its new paladin.

(Outside)

The blue lion still fighting against the Galra as it gotten hit a few time with some laser blast to its side and some explosion to the side of it nearly hitting the cave.

(Blue lion)

Draco wasn't doing so well as he was having a bit of trouble dealing with so many enemy that keep shooting at him, as he know this isn't a wizard duel nor a magical fight and he only did one on one before as he growl a bit before he look to his screen and lock onto the Galra fighters that were coming at him, as he push his controls forward and charge at them as he already took care of the ground forces around first.

As the two side meet, the blue lion dodge out of the way to get behind one before opening its jaws and biting a ship in half blowing it up then spit out the rest before trying to blast the last three with its laser tail blast which the ship dodges and head for the mine instead.

"Damn blasted monsters!" Draco cursed as he had to act fast as he may dislike Ron but right now he needed Ron if they ever want to get back home as he quickly grunted and hoped his Lion was fast enough to get to the fighters before they got to the mine.

(Battle)

The Blue Lion flew straight for fighters as said fighters were firing at the mine. The Blue Lion fired its tail beam as soon the shot managed to nail one Galra fighter as Draco would have celebrated a good shot. If not for the fact that the fighter had already fired off a missile as the Blue Lion fed Draco the information on the projectile weapon.

(Draco)

Draco once the information was there was wide eyed as he saw the missile was too fast for him to fire or catch. "RONALD!" Draco roared out for the first time calling Ron by his first name as the missile hit the mine and destroyed it in turn. As Draco saw this he was wide eyed in shock as he just saw what happened and was worried for the worst as Ron sure could be a pest and annoying but he didn't deserve that. Now that he thought about it in depth the Death Eaters had killed without discretion and were no better than murderers. As Draco saw this he gulped down what he began to realize since this trip started as he saw the Galra just killed an innocent teenager to keep him and the Lion apart.

(Cedric and Hermione)

For Hermione, it felt like the river they were on went on for miles and miles, and if there was one thing that Hermione Jean Granger did know is that she hated waiting with nothing productive to keep herself occupied. What made it worse that most of those thoughts involved a specific secret she had hidden from everyone as she tried to push it to another spot in favor of the here and now which was mainly the Green Lion.

"I know the princess said that this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong? I-I mean, she's probably not wrong, she's a princess, but I've never even flew on a broomstick, even though I always wanted to fly on one. I mean I read all the manuals and the information behind it but I never got to fly my own broomstick. Harry can fly his but he got it from his father and clearly I don't have wizarding blood in me." Hermione rambled as she tried to calm herself. The Sloth creature looked to Cedric as if to wonder if she was always like this as Cedric simply shrugged to her in response with a sheepish grin to him.

The canoe, however, continued down the stream into another long cave with more lion carvings on the side and green moss growing along the walls. "-but what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? WHAT IF THERE AREN'T EVEN PEDALS?!" Hermione cried out as she began to panic a bit as this was a lot to take in as she wondered if this was what Harry had to deal with in three school years at Hogwarts.

"You're rambling Hermione, listen... I may not be an expert on Muggle things like you and Harry are in fact I know this whole thing is a lot to take in. Here we are a group of school kids who went looking for life beyond what we know and now we're in this whirlwind adventure trying to save the greater universe then our world." Cedric said calming Hermione down. "I may be a Hufflepuff but I do know that if you spend time worrying about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great." Cedric said as Hermione gasped in shock when she heard this as she then remembered a memory from when she was around 9 or 10 and a young man in the very same memory smiling to her while patting her head.

"That sounds like something my brother and father would say." Hermione said silently as she had an elder brother who vanished and became the reason she looked into alien life. Though despite it not coming from her brothers' mouth she was given the reassurance she needed to power on through. Before she could say thank you though, a small gasp appeared as they finally approached the end of the river. The path that led away from it was covered in thick curved vines and trees and in the middle was what appeared to be a large ancient temple also covered mostly in vines.

After the boat docked on the shore, the pair departed the waving thank you to the strange sloth that escorted them. They approached the stone temple, passing by two more large lion statues on the way. The markings on the ground they also saw started to glow a bright green as if sensing Hermione's presence, creating a trail that led up the stairs of the temple.

As the two walked closer to the temple more markings appeared on the steps, until they led into the biggest cluster of vines at the top. Hermione seemed completely entranced as they stopped at the bottom like something was calling to him. Hermione then swallowed, hesitation still very present in her head.

"Go. Be great." Cedric said as Hermione heard him as she looked to him. Hermione then smiled a big grin and ran at full speed up the steps to the top. After the stairs ended, she then proceeded to climb up the huge vines, some with quite a bit of difficulty because of how large they were. She was panting as hard as Ron did when he panicked and scream his bloody head off upon realizing Peter Pettigrew or as he knew him as Scabbers was sleeping in his bed for so long. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Hermione looked around, suddenly confused, there was nothing up here but vines.

Hermione was about to climb back down in disappointment before a low growl was heard right below her feet. Looking down, she was soon greeted by a brightly glowing green light. She could literally feel the energy radiating from it. Grinning like a happy go lucky Gryffindor she leaped down into the mess of vines, the lights shining brighter after she landed.

The sound of Hermione cheering as Cedric waited at the bottom of the temple, but a roar is hear throughout the forest and shake the stone temple, almost making the 7th year wizard to fall down, but caught himself as he look up to the temple and saw what Hermione found, as the vine raise up with a green lion coming from it before the green lion burst out from the vines as Cedric smile to Hermione accomplish of getting her lion.

(With the blue lion)

As the blue lion flew around avoiding the Galra fighter as they weren't giving up just yet, ad Draco flew as fast as he could with the blue lion to get away as Draco said, "Come one friend- AH!"

(Outside)

The blue lion was hit with many blast from the fighters, damaging it a bit before it falls down in a spin.

(Blue lion)

"We're falling-we're falling!" Draco said as he pull up on the controls to lift up.

(The battle)

The blue lion hit the ground before it could recover and bounce across the ground, back at the mine where the Galra destroy it with Ron inside, as the lion skip before bounce and roll before coming to a stop on its legs before dropping down hurt as energy ran across tis body.

As the lion can recover but it needed a bit of time, but the Galra it seem wasn't going to let that happen as they came at the blue lion fast.

(The blue lion)

Draco took a breath as he felt like he is playing a rough game of Quidditch with many bludgers keep hitting at him. As red lights blink in the cockpit with a small alarm telling there is damage around, as Draco look up to the screen to see what is happening as he saw the Galra is coming at him as he said, "Oh no."

(Outside)

As a Galra ship came in, lock onto the blue lion before firing missiles at the down lion.

(Blue lion)

Draco close his eye and waited for the end as it seem he wasn't coming out of this alive.

(Battle)

As the missile flew closer and closer, and about to hit the blue lion, until the yellow lion came forth from the ground and took the missile instead, as smoke came forth, the yellow lion came forth without much damage being done to it surprisingly as it charge at the Galra fighters, as it leap up in the air before coming down with a bellow flop destroying all three ships.

The yellow lion stood up with a Galra fighter ship below its jaw before it fell off with Ron voice calling out sounding unharmed as he said, "You alright Malfoy, looks like you had a rough time."

(Blue lion)

"Wesley, I thought you died in the mine, how you survive that and those flying dart things?" Draco said as the lion growl out as it said to him, 'Missiles.'

"Missile, darts whatever," Draco said as Ron came on screen as he was looking at everything as he said, "This blood thing it amazing, it has thick armor as any hits come, this thing took it without getting hurt. I could probably can withstand hundreds, no thousands of spells."

Shots fire from behind the yellow lion on screen as both Ron and Draco look and saw more Galra fighters coming in.

(Battle)

AT least a dozen fighter coming in as they fire away their weapon as Ron called out, "More coming in fast."

(Blue lion)

As the blue lion started to recover from the hits it took, Draco was about to go at it again, until Allura came on screen as she said to them, "Paladins come quickly. I cannot keep the wormhole open for much longer."

The screen close as Draco called out, "Let leave this bloody rock!"

(Battle field)

Yellow and blue Lion took off while still being fire upon by Galra forces, as they race towards the wormhole that was above them and hope they can make it in time.

(Yellow lion)

Ron keep focus on his controls as yellow lion help guide him on the controls and stuff, but a Galra fighter nail him from behind as he jerk forward with a groin as he felt that hit very much.

(The lions)

As Bleu keep flying toward the wormhole while yellow was still going up but spinning around out of control.

(Yellow lion)

"Oh not this again," Ron said as he look a bit green as he put his hand over his mouth as it seems he was about to puke again as Draco said to him on the coms, "Quite messing around Wesley. The worm hole is about to close."

(The lions)

As yellow keep spinning around but both lion soon got suck up through the worm hole and were transported back to the castle, as the Galra fighter disburse and inform their leaders of this.

(Scene Break at the Castle)

The control room doors slid open as Draco and Ron walked in, both groaning. Ron was holding her head while Draco massaged his lower back. Hermione and Cedric were already there waiting for them, alongside Harry, Allura, and Coran.

"You made it!" Allura said with relief as they entered looking like they've had a long day while the tech she was using shut off for now.

"Yeah," Draco said flexing his arm, before continuing by saying "Just barely, that was a bloody nightmare! I almost puked out there! I felt like Weasley!"

"Think how I felt," Ron retorted, as he then said "I am Ronald!"

"Yes... we had a difficult time ourselves." Hermione said as Cedric and her shared a sort of mischievous smile showing getting the Green Lion was a piece of cake for them as they could have done it with their eyes closed.

"Did we fine the Red Lion yet?" Cedric asked as he was getting down to business as right now they had three out of the four that they needed to get to the fifth.

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Cedric asked as he looked to the two Alteans.

"Allura just located it," Coran said as he walked over to the new Paladins. "There's a bit of good news and bad news. The Good news is that Red lion is nearby. The bad news is, it's onboard that Galra ship now orbiting Arus… but wait! Good news again, we're Arus!" Coran called out as this was not what they were expecting to find out upon return.

Cedric's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else's. "They're here already?!" Cedric called out in shock at hearing this.

"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is more of an art than a science."

His explanation though was cut short as a large screen appeared in front of them, drawing everyone's attention to it. The image that appeared showed a purple colored alien, one of the Galra. Much like the rest of his kind, he had purple fur and skin, long catlike ears, and in his right eye was what appeared to be a large round mechanical eye. His left eye had no pupil and was completely yellow. He had a strong muscular physique making him look very intimidating.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire," the Galra addressed them, earning several gasps from many in the castle. Harry was only ones who didn't seem afraid of them, only glaring at the Galra in defiance. The way he addressed them reminded Harry and Hermione to much of the Pureblood supporters back home. "I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, ruler of the known universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me… or I will destroy your planet." He threatened before the communication ended showing them that he wasn't going to negotiate with them.

"Alright, let's not panic!" Cedric said as soon as Sendak's transmission ended.

"Not panic?" Ron asked, his voice already shaking. "Th-the scary purple alien thing is driving his battleships toward us. We only got four lions." Ron began but Hermione being who she was intervene with a correction.

"Well technically only three working Lions." Hermione interjected with her correction so Ron got his math right.

"That's right, thank you Hermione. Three working lions, and a castle that like ten thousand years old!" Ron said as seeing that even magical artifacts in some cases needed repairs after 10,000 years he had no hope that a castle like this can go for 10,000 years without needing repairs.

"Actually, its ten thousand, six hundred years old," Coran informed them and adjusted his collar as if about to give an important presentation. He always loved speaking about his proud family line, "you see it was built by my grandfather-" Coran began but was only cut off by the red headed Wizard.

"Thanks Coran, thank you for that," Ron said interrupting and pinching Coran's lips shut, much to the man's shock and disappointment. "See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" He called out as despite being a Gryffindor he wager even Godric himself would be panicking in this sort of situation.

"Wait!" Allura exclaimed in realization. "This castle has a particle barrier we can activate!" She called out as with a barrier it may increase their odds of victory.

"How long will it hold?" Harry asked as he was hoping that barrier can help them in this situation.

Coran pulled up an outline of the Galra ship on the screen in front of them. The main cannon on the ship was highlighted in red. "The barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." He said as the Ion Cannon would be a major problem for them if it's not dealt with quickly.

"Panic now?" Ron asked, still trembling as he just wanted to go home and forget any of this ever happened.

"No, we just need to figure out our plan of attack, and figure it out fast." Cedric said as he was open to suggestions right now even Draco's.

Draco spoke up, raising his hand. "I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." Draco said as the odds were not in their favor.

"For once I agree with the bloke. I mean we tried to find all the lions, right? Gave it the old OWL's try, couldn't do it. We only have three, we can't form Voltron. I-I mean I guess we could form a snake? Or a worm! To go through the hole, Malfoy, was talking about." Ron suggested as he wasn't normally this much of a coward but this was beyond even him and to think this all started with trying to discover alien life for some summer fun before school.

"Wait! We can't just abandon Arus!" Hermione protested as she looked to the group. "The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them!" Hermione protested as then Ron spoke up.

"Okay. But if we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave the planet alone, like when we left earth." Ron said as he looked to the group gathered and tried to explain his case here. "We form the snake thingamajig and we sliver out of here!" He made slivering motions with his arms to emphasize.

"Ron Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." Harry countered as Draco glared at Harry for this one.

"Here's an option: Shut your Quiznack." Draco countered as he glared at his school rival while Coran and Allura flinched and gaped at Draco as if he just said a foul word.

Harry seeing this decided to counter Draco on how to use said word. "I don't think your using that word correct." Harry said as by being observant he knew a bit more then Draco did.

"What do you know, Potter!?" Draco yelled as he glared at Harry.

"We're staying!" Harry yelled as he glared at Draco.

"Leaving!" Draco countered as their glare at each other only became stronger.

"Staying!" Hermione called out as then Ron spoke up.

"Snake!" He called out as he wanted off this rock.

"Enough all of you!" Cedric yelled as he glared at everyone here as he broke up the argument. "Listen to yourselves! Arguing isn't getting us anywhere! I've said it once and I'll say it again, if we want to survive this we need to work together!" Cedric scolded them all as everyone else turned their backs to one another, the votes to leave and stay divided perfectly in half, with Draco and Ron one side wanting to leave, and Harry and Hermione on the other wishing to stay and fight.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Cedric turned to the one person in the room who may know what to do. "Princess Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" Cedric asked as he trusted Allura's judgment whatever it may be.

For the first time since the new paladins arrived in her castle, Allura felt great doubt and fear swell inside. For truth be told… she didn't know what to do. It had literally been thousands of years since she had faced the Galra, and as much as she hated to admit it, Ron was right, without the Red Lion they couldn't unlock the Black Lion to form Voltron, and she knew that they needed Voltron in order to win this war. With Sendak on his way to destroy the planet and only three working lions, there was no way to know if it would be enough to beat them.

"I-I don't know," Allura admitted, looking down at the floor in dismay realizing she was out of her depth.

"Surely you must know some way we can win this." Harry offered as he believed in Allura as despite him not knowing her for long he just felt like he can trust her.

"Perhaps… your father could help," Coran said catching their attention as this was a surprise for everyone.

"My father?" Allura asked in confusion as she heard this.

(Later)

Allura followed Coran down a dark corridor, pitch black except for the neon blue glow of the Altean symbols on the walls and ceilings. A large door slid open in front of them revealing a holodeck interface on the inside. A glowing light in the very center.

"Coran," Allura gasped, "what is this?"

"King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So his memories, his very being, was stored in this computer for you." Coran explained as Allura approached the glowing orb of light.

Allura reached out her hand to touch the orb as the orb rose into the air. Suddenly blue sparks expanded, growing in size, turning from blue to yellow, showering the dark room, filling it with light. The very scenery changed from a dark room to a field of lush green grass and beautiful magenta flowers. Mountains formed in the distance and white puffy clouds floating in the crystal blue sky. If the inside of the room still didn't smell of metal, Allura would have thought that it was real. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she never imagined she'd see anything of Altea again.

A metallic ringing filled the air. A ray of blue light arose from the holodeck, forming the body of a man. It was transparent as a ghost but he still looked as strong and regal as when he was alive. His skin tone was identical to Allura's with icy blue eyes and silvery-white and white and blue battle armor with a long blue cape adorning his form. Despite this though, King Alfor's eyes looked tired and worn but still held the immense love they always had.

"Father!" Allura gasped and ran towards the holoform with tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Father, it is so good to see you!" Allura called out

"Allura, my only child, how I've missed your face," the image said with a sad smile as this man was similar to Dumbledore if Harry had met him at any point.

Despite her happiness though, Allura could barely hold back tears of despair. "I'm so frightened! A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do." The princess explained, all but collapsing at the image's feet, "Please father, I need your help." Allura pleaded as she hoped her father could help somehow.

"I would do anything to take this burden from you," Alfor responded sadly as he knew he had caused this burden for Allura.

"I don't know if we should run, to preserve what we have, or stay and risk everything! I want to fight, but the paladins of old are gone… I know what you would do." she said, gazing up at the man as if she were only a child.

"I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but for the greater good of protecting the universe I chose to hide them." Alfor said as he remembered the day he made the greatest mistake of his life.

"I think I understand," Allura said as she realized they had to run and fight another day.

"No daughter," Alfor said as he knew that in the end he was wrong. "You were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions, and correct my error." Alfor said as he knew the error of his mistakes in his pursuit of the greater good.

(Later back with the group)

It didn't take long for Allura to exit the room her 'father' resided in. When she entered the control room once again she was now wearing a full body white jumpsuit, with purple, black, and pink outlines. Her hair was styled into a messy bun with ringlets by her ears. The look on her face and fire in her eyes all but told the paladins and Coran her answer.

"You five paladins were brought here for a reason," Allura said, no tremor present in her tone whatsoever. "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you, and you alone! We must fight, and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." She said as she looked to them all with a burning determination worthy of any Gryffindor. In fact Harry saw it in her, the mind of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty and hard work of a Hufflepuff, the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin, and the courage of a Gryffindor. In a way here Harry figured that if one were to combine the four animals that represent the founder's they'd in turn be given a griffin.

"We're with you princess." Cedric said as Harry agreed 100% on this.

(Later)

Allura led the five paladins to a dark room that suddenly lit up with light as they entered. Within the room, in a semi-circle against the wall were seven pods almost identical to the ones Coran and Allura woke up from, only instead of people inside, there were seven identical suits of armor. They looked almost like the armor that medieval knights wore, only with a bit of a sci-fi flare added to them. They consisted of dark gray to light black full-body under suits, and were topped by stiffer segments of white armor, and just like Allura's suit, they each had a large 'V' showing on the chest plates. The only differences in them were each had a different color outlining it: blue, red, yellow, black, and Green.

"Your suits of armor." Allura introduced as they all saw the armor and stood before the suit that matched their Lions.

"Amazing." Hermione said she saw the armor.

"Wicked." Ron said as he saw the armor but then did a silent height comparison.

"Brilliant." Harry said as he saw the armor that was meant for him.

"Incredible." Cedric said looking to the Black Paladin Armor.

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." Coran said, pulling at his mustache as he eyed them with skepticism as he looked to Allura in silence.

"No, but they're all we've got." In any other situation, Allura would have shared her caretaker's same opinion, but time was of the essence.

"Paladins of Voltron!" Cedric proclaimed with a smirk on his face, shared by all the others. "Suit up!" He ordered as he looked to the Paladins around him.

Armor was placed, belts were buckled, plates adjusted, helmets mounted, and for Hermione with some help from Allura hair pulled up in buns, it wasn't long before the new Paladins of Voltron stood before the Alteans, an air of confidence surrounding them all.

Allura placed her hand over a glowing table in the same room, a symbol glowing brightly in the middle. The blue outline then vanished to reveal four handle like objects which levitated before them, each corresponding to a color of the paladins.

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron." She began her explanation and lecture as the Bayard's all floated towards their respective wielder. "It takes a distinct shape for each paladin." She explained as Ron was the first to grab his Bayard. The Bayard then formed into a heavy weapon as Ron yelped in shock as he had to hold the cannon or mini gun with both hands.

The Red Bayard found its way to Harry's hand as it then activated and became a sword as Harry saw this before from his left arm an energy shield was form. "Bloody brilliant." Harry said as he was starting to have second thoughts about magic being the most amazing thing in the universe.

Draco's Bayard made its way to his hand as the Blue Bayard then flashed to life becoming a combination of a rifle and a crossbow as Draco saw this and was impressed. He began to aim it about laughing a bit as he smirked like a cocky idiot. Hermione's Bayard was next as it wasn't impressive as it was small being a very small blade as she swung it around with ease before holding it a trained hold.

"Aw! You got a cute little Bayard Granger," Draco teased before Hermione smirked and struck Draco with it, which sent out an electric shock through the pure blood's body, causing him to cry out in pain before falling to the floor, twitching slightly. Harry and the others all laughed at this scene.

"Yeah," the muggle born witch now Paladin said, smiling smugly. "It is pretty cute." She said as first was a punch in third year and now was a Taser.

The only one who hadn't received his Bayard was Cedric, whom Allura turned to with a show of regret on her face. "Cedric, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its paladin." Allura said as Cedric shrugged to this.

"I guess I'll just have to make do." Cedric said pulling out his wand with emphasis as he can always improvise a weapon.

(Command Deck)

Back in the control room, the paladins, Allura, and Coran pulled up the image of the battleship once again, planning their course of action.

"You'll have to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship," Allura explained as they began brainstorming a battle plan.

"That's a pretty big ship. How are we going to know where the Red Lion is?" Harry said as he saw the screen but Hermione then spoke up.

"Well, it's not a matter of 'we,' it's more of a matter of "you." Hermione explained as she looked to Harry on this.

"Hermione is right." Ron began as he looked over to Harry. "Once you get in you'll be able to feel its presence and like track it down." Ron said as this would be their chance to get Harry to his Lion.

"Harry remember, the red Lion is extremely temperamental, you'll have to earn its respect," Allura said as Harry felt a bit nervous but keep a serious face on as Cedric said, "Don't worry, if anyone can do it Harry, it's you. You done the impossible before, as I heard during school time."

"Thanks Cedric," Harry said as the 7th year nodded and said, "Alright here's the plan like we're playing Quidditch."

(Break to space while narrating the plan)

"The Galra empire knows about the blue and yellow lions, but they don't know we have the green lion," Cedric said as the image of the blue and yellow lion are shown to be approaching the war ship head on while the green lion flew in from below sneaking in.

"Draco, Ron both of you will be decoy of keeper and beater, keep them focus on you by pretending of giving up the lions," Cedric said as the Galra saw the two lion approaching them.

(Galra warship command)

Sendak look to the screen and wonder what the two lion would do as Draco voice spoken up on the coms as he said, "Attention Galra warship, do not attack, we are giving up our lions."

(The lions)

Ron look nervous about this as Draco wasn't look as calm as he said, "Hope this bloody works."

(Outside)

"While Sendak is focus on you two, me Harry and Hermione will sneak, on the ship with the green lion, Harry being the seeker while me and Hermione be chasers as we locate the red lion, and maybe other things that could help," Cedric said as the scene show Hermione cutting a hole in the Galra ship without setting off an alarm, as the three person team floated down with the lack of gravity in the area.

"Also Ron, Draco find a way to break that Ion cannon, that will surely cripple them for a time to get ready once we get the red lion," Cedric said as the scene show the trio made it in with no guards in site just yet.

(Flashback)

In the castle as the gang was going over the plan as Cedric look to the group and said, "The Galra will be smart, so that mean we will have to act fast and hard on this. Any question?"

As the wizard paladin shake their head no as they understand the plan as allure and Coran look a bit confuse of parts as Coran asked, "Yes I have one… what is Quidditch?"

Every wizard in the room groin to that as they didn't have time for that.

(End flashback space)

As the Galra war ship open up a set of door of sort as Draco said on the coms, "Hey you blokes in yet?"

(The warship)

Hermione landed on the ground as the visor part at her mouth open up as the air in the ship was breathable as she said, "We're in."

(Command deck)

"Activate tractor beam," Sendak said as he wanted the lions brought in right away without warning to the two paladins.

(The lions)

As Ron and Draco saw the purple light glowing from the ship as Ron asked, "What is that?"

"Something bad maybe, we need to move!" Draco said in a bit of a panic as the yellow and blue lion move out of the way of the beam before it hits them as they went into separate area as they waited for the Galra next move.

(Command deck)

"They lie to us. Launch fighter!" Sendak order as now the battle is on.

(Battle)

As Galra fighter started to pour out from the war ship Draco called out, "Take out that cannon Wesley I'll take care of these Blokes."

"Ah, got it!" Ron said as soon enough both lion went into action as Draco was now getting use to all the fighting in his lion he blasted away at the enemy ships to keep them on him while Ron went for the cannon while dodging laser fire.

(Galra warship)

Harry look around the corner to see if there was any guard or patrols and saw none as he went out with Cedric and Hermione following out in the middle of the hall as Cedric said, "Alright harry, we'll look around and maybe cause a distraction if needed, while you look for the Red lion."

"Got it," Harry said as he was ready for anything now as Hermione said to him, "And remember, feel out your lion like... a 6th sense or something."

"I try," Harry said as he may have no idea by as long as he could feel the energy of the lion he could probably find it as Cedric said, "We'll meet you soon."

Before harry or Hermione could say anything, some doors open and all three of them split into two groups now with harry by himself which he doesn't mind, if he can find the red lion and get off the ship, they will be all home free back to the castle if Ron and Draco and pull off their part of the plan as well.

Harry stop as he came to a split of the halls as he look at them and said, "Which way should I go?"

As he look left or right, he look up to see if there was maybe a sigh… but saw none and only a Galra symbol of sort which he didn't get as he sighed as he said, "This may take a while."

Before he does something, he hears a set of heavy step coming around as Harry hear it was coming from the left as he whisper, "Right it is then." as Harry ran while a patrol came walking around.

(Battle)

Ron push his control forward for a burst of his thruster for ramming speed to knock out the ion Cannon, but his a force field instead.

"Oh bloody hell, there's a shield around the cannon," Ron said as he flew around as he trying to figure out a way to get by it somehow.

(The castle)

"Partial barrier up!" Allura said as a shield appeared around the castle of lion before flicking then die down as it seem something was wrong.

(Inside)

Coran raise an eyebrow to this as he asked the princess, "IS that what supposed to happen?"

The two soon check to see what is up as they look down below a control panel and soon saw the problem as a crystal behind another crystal in the far back area of the control panel was out of line of where it supposed to hold at as Coran said, "Oh the barrier crystal is out of alignment."

"We have to fix it immediately," Allura said as she and Coran back up a bit as Allura keep saying, "Without the partial barrier, we'll be completely defenseless."

"The hole too deep to reach it, what should we do?" Coran asked as the Mouse came in to save the day as they ran up and into the hole as Allura said, "The mice!"

As the two look back in the hole as Coran saw how the mice's working and fixing a few things, before getting the crystal back in alignment as he said, "How do they know how to do this?"

"I can hear them talking to me. I think our minds are connected," Allura said as the mice work to put back the crystal in place as the big one ran up and tackle the crystal back in place before the mice break apart as Allura said, "It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years."

Power was soon restore to the shield as the main screen for it appeared with a dome like barrier show up on it as the mice cheer out saying, 'They did it.'

"Thank you friends," Allura said with a smile as Coran look to them as he put his finger to his head and thought hard for some reason as he started to sweat a bit as Allura look to him and asked with a sweat drop, "Coran, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make them to make me a sandwich," Coran said as the mice and Allura look to him like he was moron.

(Galra warship)

Harry took a turn and came to another hallway as he look down it before look up and saw it was sort of lost as he took turn after turn as the bond with the lion wasn't full clear to him as he just running around blind with no idea where he is going before he came to a familiar split as he said, "Things aren't looking my way."

Harry drop down a bit to catch his breathes sweat drip down his face under his helmet as he close his eye and took a breath before he said, "Focus... try to feel it."

As the young wizard feel out the red lion, as he focus on the energy and try to use it as a guild line as he felt the lion present as the lion was aware of him as well as it eye flash a bit, as harry saw the red lion inside its own force field being held in a hanger of sort as he back away and saw a different hall before it came to a green lit hall before show the hall Harry was in before he open his eyes and said, "Found you."

Harry made a run to the lion now a he knew where to go now.

(Hermione and Cedric)

The two witch and wizard ran down the a hall as they check for anything as they ran pass an open door way, Hermione went back and look inside as she said, "Wowsers."

Cedric stop and turn back as he saw Hermione wasn't following him anymore as he said, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Look at this," Hermione said as she walk into the room as Cedric went up to the room and follow up in as they both look inside and saw many strange and cool things, as they saw weapon, tech, even some small droids like thing on a shelf as Hermione smile a bit and said, "I think we found a supply room."

Hermione looked around with Cedric watching by the door making sure no one comes in as Hermione look, pick up stuff as she held a small droid thing as she said, "This is amazing. How does this work?"

Hermione turn it over and use her mini wrist computer thing she had on her uniform as she plug in and check it as thing worded in English for her surprisingly but she didn't care as she saw he controls and the A.I program and dabble a few thing before she turn it on as the thing started to glow green, meaning she was in control of if as she unplug from it and let it go as it started floating for her as she smile and said, "I think I'll call you... Rover 1."

"What are you doing?" Cedric look and saw Hermione gotten a new pet of some sort as Hermione pull out form inside her uniform as she held a small size back before she took out her wand and enlarge it before she started stuffing thing in it as she said, "I'm going to take a few thing, see what I came make of it, maybe remake them into something else."

Hermione went over to a gauntlet that was on a self being hold by a stand as she grab it and saw it was a bit big for her hand as she went, "What does this do?"

"Are you almost done?" Cedric asked as Hermione asked, "Almost, but for a moment, try this on, it's too big for me to use."

Cedric look to the glove thing that Hermione handed him as he look at it and thought, 'Why not.' as he was a bit Curiosity as well as he put his hand in it as it fit like a glove.

He then clenched it and saw an energy current go through it as it glowed while an electrical ball surrounded the hand. He then unclenched his hand and saw he may have found something they could use if they get into a tight jam.

"Now for the bigger fish." Hermione said as she had another objective for coming here. After all if she was right then... she has a score to settle with the Galra. It was her most close kept secret that she had kept hidden. One she rather not let get out as she began to look to Rover's information banks. Hermione may not confess it but after 1st year she had taken summer courses to keep up with her mundane education also. She was near prodigal with the information hence why she was able to build the dish that located the Blue Lion at the start of this insane adventure.

"Now tell, me where are the prisoners?" Hermione asked as Rover downloaded the map data.

"Prisoners?" Cedric asked as he looked to Hermione confused at why she said that.

"There's someone or a couple of someone's I need to find." Hermione said as she got to work.

"Look we can't waste time Hermione if this is war we need to make some hard decisions." Cedric said as Hermione glared at him on this.

"Look I have my reasons so just let me look." Hermione said as it seems a scene was about to go off. "Besides we can't leave any prisoners for the Galra to torture." Hermione said as she looked to Cedric on this.

"Hermione! I know but we need to focus on the task at hand." Cedric scolded as he looked to her.

"My father and brother may be here!" Hermione finally said as she then covered her mouth at her shout which surprised Cedric.

"Wait what?" Cedric asked as they stayed hidden in the supply closet.

"A few years ago my parents divorced ok." Hermione began as she looked to Cedric. My father got my brother and my mom got me. Differences in career paths, mother went to become a Dentist with my step father while my father and older brother went to join the space program. They were obsessed with it and I always wanted to go to space with them." Hermione said as she looked to Cedric. "They and a small crew partook in the Kerberos mission the biggest and most expensive space exploration ever and... they never came back." Hermione said as she looked to them. "It had happened when I was 9 and ever since I've been searching tirelessly for them especially when they were all secretive about the reasoning's behind the disappearance." Hermione said as Cedric saw this and knew Hermione had her reasons her own cross to bear.

"Alright any idea where the prisons are?" Cedric asked as Hermione looked shocked to see him agree to this.

"What?" She asked as she looked to Cedric.

"Well I did say we needed to keep the heat off of Harry." Cedric said as Hermione then smiled and nodded before looking to Rover.

"Ok Rover lead, us to the brig." Hermione said as Rover nodded and began to lead them to the brig as Hermione with Cedric followed the Green Paladins 'Ghost,' to the brig.

(A little Later)

It didn't take them long to located it as Hermione had pillaged a good amount of items and gear from the storage room which she had used her wand to shrink the bag again for later. When they got to the door Hermione looked to Rover as she wanted to see how useful he really was. "Open up!" Hermione ordered as Rover nodded and sent a beam to the panel which then opened the door for them once it accepted their codes.

"Excellent Hermione!" Cedric praised as the door began to open. "But why didn't you use your wand to open it?" He asked as they both had wands to do this after all.

"Couldn't risk the Galra having means to block out the EMP effect of magic and even then I don't think the unlocking charm would work well on technology this advance." Hermione confessed as she was smart and Cedric saw she made a good call.

Soon the door was opened completely as Hermione ran in with the light shining in. "Dad!" She called out hoping to find her missing father here or at least her brother only to be met with random yet scared aliens who huddled up upon seeing them.

"Don't be afraid." Cedric said as he walked in and looked to them all. "We're here to help you escape." He said as he looked to them all as he was going to make sure they got out with Hermione by his side.

"But can you? And are you even truly here to help us?" A random Alien asked as Hermione looked and saw Rover fly in.

"We just opened the door for you... but we must hurry we need to get to those escape pods." Hermione said as she knew Rover knew the way to said escape pods.

"Come on this way!" Cedric called as the Aliens followed to take back their stolen freedom.

(Space Battle)

The Blue Lion was flying around as Galra fighters were firing upon it as no doubt Draco was enjoying himself.

(Draco)

"Bloody hell this is better than Quiddich!" Draco cheered as he flew in the Blue Lion. "Even more so without Weasley's barfing all over the cockpit." Draco cheered as he flew about keeping the Galra properly distracted.

(Battle)

As the Blue Lion flew by Yellow Lion once more charged the barrier only to be knocked back by it as Ron was heard groaning in both disappointment and frustration.

(Back with Harry)

Harry arrive at the red lion and he felt the energy stronger than ever as he went up to the shield and place his hand on it as he said, "I've found you at last. Let get out of here."

After a moment nothing happen as Harry wonder what's going on as he said, "I'm Harry, I'm going to be your new pilot."

Still no reaction from the Red lion as Harry said, "Look... I don't know how this bond works... and I just barely found you as it is, so please open up."

And... Still nothing as the red lion didn't respond as Harry said, "It's me... harry your new paladin."

Suddenly laser shot came from behind harry as he duck and activated his shield as Harry turn back to the Lion as he said, "I'm trying to bond with you! We're connected, you and me!"

The lion was not responding at all, not even to the enemy that showed up as Harry knew he had to do something or else he could die here as he reach for his Bayard that was in its storage place as Harry armor at his leg glowed before the Bayard came forth and turn into a sword as harry charge in and do what he can as the only time he ever use a sword before was the time the sword of Gryffindor came to him to slay the basilisk, and did some fore play with his dagger a few times.

As he came rushing up to the Galra robots as Harry slash at one as he yell out, "You're not getting him!"

Harry cut the robot in half before cutting another one legs off before blocking shot of many more that came at him as it seem they all knew he was there as Harry back away from the advancing machines.

Harry back up into a control panel, he look at it and wonder what it does as he could guess it could be a release for something or an open door button, but ether way harry needed to do something fast as he raise his fist with his visor covering his whole face now, and smack down onto the control which open the bay door below as the machine got suck out into space right away while harry hang on tightly to the panel.

As all the Galra robots were gone, Harry try reaching for the control again to close to doors, but the vacuum of space was too strong as harry hand slip and flew out into space.

Harry started to breath heavy as he could not stop spinning and he was being blown out into space as no one can help him if they could, as he pray and called out to anyone to save him now... as then the Red lion appeared before him with its jaw open as Harry gasp to the site as the red lion had come to save him.

As the Red lion swallow Harry whole before flying off fast.

(Red lion)

Harry is shown sitting in the pilot seat as he smile a bit as the seat move up to the controls of the red lion as he smile and said, "thank you my friend."

The lion growl out as it seem he was saying 'thank you' to the young wizard before harry took the controls and flew off.

(Galra warship)

Hermione and Cedric escorted the group of alien to the nearest Galra escape pod as Hermione said, "Hurry!"

"Halt!" A robotic voice is heard as Hermione and Cedric turn to see a patrol coming up to the group lock and loaded as the group of alien prisoners gotten onto the escape pod ship with Cedric came up with his want out and new glove weapon of sort as it started to glow all of the sudden.

Cedric saw this as he saw a dark and violet energy glow around it as it began to cover his entire hand with said energy. Cedric felt a slight sting from the glove as it activated as the drones got closer before he glared at the Drones. Cedric didn't have time to question it as the wand would have to wait before he charged forth and began to attack. The Drones attacked as Cedric being legal age in Wizarding standards began to duel wield his power glove and wand. Of course he then used the glove to deflect the laser blasts as he began to slash up the drones with the glove with his hand in a karate blade type pose.

It didn't stop there as Hermione in her surprise saw Cedric punch a drone straight through the gut as it wasn't long till all the drones were down for the count. Hermione saw this and then quickly remembered the prisoners before looking over to them as they began to fly off. "Thank you." The Alien from before said as they pod began to leave with the prisoners inside it.

When they were gone Hermione then looked over to Cedric as she couldn't begin to describe what he did there. "Cedric that was brilliant how did you do it? Where did you even learn to fight like that?" Hermione asked as she honestly thought Cedric was too much of a wizard to learn hand to hand combat like that.

"After my 6th year I was passing by when you had punched Malfoy down and realized that it may be wise to take some hand to hand combat classes. Luckily our Charms Professor was able to point me to the right direction." Cedric explained as he looked to Hermione before looking to his new glove. "But you know I think I'm going to keep this." He confessed clenching his fist again.

"So do you think they'll make it back to their home planets?" Hermione asked as she saw the pod was gone.

"No idea." Cedric said as it was fair enough but for now they had to get back to their lions.

(Space Battle)

The Yellow Lion then roared out and began to fire off its maw beam to the barrier as it began to fracture from the beam.

(Ron)

"Come on just break, you bloody alien ward!" Ron yelled as he focused on the task at hand.

(Space Battle)

The barrier then finally broke as both Ron and the Yellow Lion saw their chance. "Score one for Ronald Weasley!" Ron cheered as the Yellow Lion flew torts the Cannon and proceeded to bash into it. Once the Yellow Lion bashed into the barrier it created a huge dent into it as no doubt they will need time to repair the damage on it.

Soon Green, Red, and Blue Lions began to fly off as Ron saw this.

(Ron)

"You guys all escaped! Brilliant!" Ron yelled out as he saw the other Lions fly off.

(Hermione)

"Kitty Rose has left the building folks!" Hermione smiled as she was driving the Green Lion.

(Draco)

"Great now let's get out of here." He said as it was time to go.

(Yellow Lion)

"I hoped I was able to stop the cannon I barely managed to dent the blasted thing." Ron said as Yellow Lion took a running start and began to fly off with the rest of its pride.

(Warship Command Deck)

"They stole the Red Lion!" One of Sendak's soldiers called out as they saw the four Lions escaping.

"After them! Either we get those Lions or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust!" Sendak roared out as he glared at his crew. "Fire the Ion cannon!" He ordered as the crew tried but could not.

"Sir, the Ion Cannon has been damaged!" A soldier called out as they saw the cannon was clearly damaged.

"Then, send the drones to fix it!" Sendak called out as they began to carry out the orders.

All in all Sendak was coming to Arus and was going to be taking the Lions back one way or another.

(Scene Break Arus Castle of Lions)

The four lions stood assembled before the large hangar doors. The anticipation in the air was thick enough someone could easily swim through it. Finally, after ten thousand years, the Five Lions of Voltron would be united once again.

Cedric breathed deeply as he stood on the steps leading to the door. He'd never admit it aloud, but he was nervous. Though Allura did say he would be the Black Paladin, what if that wasn't the case? What if the lion didn't respond to him?

'No, you can do this. If it doesn't accept you, the universe is doomed. You've come too far to back out now.' Cedric thought as he knew it had to accept him or else the Universe would be doom and with it Earth and its people both magical and mundane.

One by one, the eyes of the lions behind him lit up as the doors opened.

(With Allura and Coran)

Back on the bridge of the ship, a screen in front of Allura and Coran showed images of the four active lions on diamonds of their color, two on the right, two on the left, and a large indigo diamond at the top. She clapped her hands together in anticipation, praying that the Black Lion would awaken. She didn't mention this to Cedric or the others, but the Black Lion could be picky with its rider as well, especially since it was the head of Voltron and would ultimately lead the team. If it didn't see it's paladin as competent enough, she could reject them.

(Back with the Paladins)

Cedric's heart pounded as the doors to the hanger glowed blue and the doors rose, to reveal the black beauty herself. Shinji's eyes widened at the sight, along with the other paladins that stood behind him by their lions, gazing in astonishment. The Black Lion was definitely the largest of the five. Sleek black body, a gold chest and 'crown' on its head and large red wings hanging on her back. Her eyes dark indicating she was still asleep. Her eyes suddenly lit up, before she lurched forward, producing a tremendous roar, that seemed to echo throughout the entire castle. The four other lions mimicked their leader, returning with roars of great respect to their leader and alpha.

(Allura and Coran)

Allura sighed in relief as the indigo diamond lit up and Coran leaped up with a cheer of victory. It was not to last though as alarms blazed throughout the castle.

"Oh quiznack!" Coran exclaimed as a video feed appeared on the castle's screen. The Galra battleship along with hundreds of fighters had entered Arus's atmosphere and was coming in fast.

Allura placed her hands on the control panels, multiple screens showing the castle's defenses lit up. "Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" her voice emerging from the intercoms to alert the Paladins.

(With the Paladins)

One by one, the Paladins entered their lions. Cedric slid into his seat in the Black Lion's head and was brought up to the controls, gripping to the two control sticks firmly in his hands, the walls and screens lighting up in a white light.

(Lions)

The Black Lion's eyes flashed before roaring again and shooting up into the air and flying towards the opening at the very top of the castle, the four others following close behind. They landed firmly on the ground, their silver bodies gleaming in the sunlight, witnessing the Galra shooting at the castle's barriers. Each hit causing a small explosion, weakening the shield bit by bit with the fighters flying about to, bust through the barrier.

(Galra Warship)

"The ion cannon is back online," the Galra soldier informed Commander Sendak from the control deck.

"FIRE!" Sendak ordered as he will get those Lions as ordered.

(Battlefield)

The ion cannon, shot its powerful beam, hitting the castle head on. The barrier was engulfed in a fiery inferno, powerful enough to shake the hill that the castle was perched on. Coran and Allura held onto the controls from inside while the Paladins could only endure the impact from their lions, their bodies practically vibrating with the hill.

(With Ron and the Yellow Lion)

"Bloody Hell, those Galra repair things quickly." Ron said as his Lion zoomed in on the Ion Cannon in question.

(Castle)

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast," Coran said as he scanned the particle barrier. "Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless!" Coran warned them as they needed this barrier in one piece to keep the fight on.

Allura kept her composure as she contacted Shinji and the other Paladins, "I can give you cover in the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now, or we'll all be destroyed!" Allura cautioned as right now Voltron was needed more than ever.

(Ron)

"Right now pressure then." Ron said with sarcasm mix with fear.

(Battlefield)

Another blast from the Galra's cannon hit the barrier, once again it was engulfed in an inferno, causing earthquake levels of shaking once more.

(Black Lion and Cedric)

Cedric grit his teeth as he and the others endured until the shaking ceased, the particle barrier already short-circuiting from the damage. His hands were white beneath his black gloves from gripping the controls so hard. "Listen up Team Voltron! The Only way to succeed is to give it everything you've got!" Cedric called out beginning to rally the troops so to speak. "This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me!?" Cedric called out as they had to win.

(Paladins)

Everyone nodded in response as they were ready to go. "Everyone nodded then?" Ron was heard asking as Harry, Hermione, and Draco then gave an annoyed look to this.

"Yes." The three said as Ron can be a daft idiot sometimes.

(Battle)

"Let's do this!" Cedric called out as the Lions then began to run forward as they left the barrier to combat the Galra.

(Draco)

"Uh how?" Draco asked as he didn't see anything on his controls that said to combine into a giant robot.

(Cedric)

"That's a good question. Does anyone have any idea how we can form Voltron?" Cedric asked as it wasn't like they had time to practice or train for this type of thing at all.

(Ron)

"I don't see a 'combine into a giant robot' button anywhere on my dashboard." Ron said as he looked around for the button in question.

(Battle)

The Lions were running down the path as the Galra fighters were firing upon them to take down and capture the Lions who remained moving to avoid getting shot. The Lions then leaped off as they began to join the main battle as right now the odds were horribly stalked against them.

(Hermione and Green Lion)

Hermione in the Green Lion barely dodged a flurry of lasers. "This is insane! Can't they just cease firing for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?!" Kensuke shouted right before turning around a leaping towards two gliders that closer to the ground. Jumping up, the Green Lion caught one of them in his mouth by the wing before throwing it into the other.

(Harry and Red Lion)

"We need to do something!" Harry called out as he made the Red Lion stop and fire its tail beam at a fighter taking it down.

Soon out of nowhere the Yellow Lion came in and bashed into the Red Lion. "Combine!" Ron was heard but all he managed to do was knock down the Red Lion.

"Ron!" Harry scolded as the Yellow Lion saw this.

"Ok that didn't work." Ron said as the Yellow Lion looked down in both shame and disappointment, shame for hurting its ally and disappointment that it was made to do this. But then again with how long it's been beggars can't be choosers.

(Cedric)

Allura's face appeared on the screen of the lion. "Quickly paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" She called out before crying out when they got hit again.

"Maybe if we fly in formation we'll just combine." Cedric suggested. It seemed to be the most logical solution right now, seeing as the lions needed to be a specific part of Voltron if they flew a specific way, they were bound to just come together. "Take off on, my signal!" Cedric ordered as it was now or never.

(Battle)

The Lions were seen running to a cliff edge as Cedric began counting down "One, two; three Voltron!" Cedric called out as the five lions flew upward into the sky in a perfect 'V' formation. The paladins grunted and strained themselves, trying desperately to try and merge together, but nothing was happening. They tried desperately to form Voltron but nothing was working but they refused to give up so easily like this.

(Cedric)

Cedric then saw the lights change in here to a red color as he looked around. "Nothing's happening!" Cedric exclaimed in frustration as he tried his hardest to make something happen to form Voltron.

(Draco)

"Wait a minute I think I feel something!" Draco called out as he saw this play out.

(Ron)

"I do too! It's like we're being pulled in the same direction!" Ron called out as he think they may actually be forming Voltron now but Cedric thought otherwise.

(Cedric)

"Uh everyone I think I know why!" Cedric called out as he saw what was going on. "Look up!" He called as they all saw it.

(Battle)

"Oh Morgana's saggy tits!" Draco cursed as they all saw that they had been caught in Sendak's tractor beam and were slowly being pulled in.

(Hermione)

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" Hermione shouted in panic, pulling at controls, desperate to escape as he didn't want it to end like this.

(Meanwhile with Sendak)

Sendak smirked evilly. "Send a report to Emperor Zarkon. The day is ours!" Sendak boasted as they would soon claim their prize all five Voltron Lions and the death of Princess Allura.

(Battlefield)

The ship unleashed one final blast from the ions cannon, and this time it completely destroyed the particle barrier leaving the castle vulnerable with Coran, and Allura losing balance as it happened.

(Cedric)

"Oh no." Cedric said as he was wide eyed at what he saw as the Castle of Lions was now defenseless.

(Harry)

"Allura!" Harry called out in shock as he realized Allura was in danger now.

(Ron)

"I don't care what you say, Cedric! I'm panicking now!" Ron called out as by the looks of it they had all lost as he began to scream and panic.

(Battle)

Everyone else, and their lions tried desperately to move, but no matter what they did, they were completely frozen, at the mercy of Sendak's crew. It was all over now there was nothing they could do to win this it was over Voltron had failed.

"It can't end here!" Hermione shouted as she tried to think of a way to get out of their predicament.

"This is it!" Draco called out as he never thought it end this way dead by an Alien force that clearly had more power than the magic Earth had to offer.

"It's been an honor flying with you all." Harry said as he was glad to at least die alongside his best friends. That can at least he'd never have to deal with the Dursley's ever again.

(Castle)

From the castle, Allura could only watch with tears in her eyes as the universe's last hope was pulled towards the enemy. What was worse she saw Sendak's ship was charging its Ion Cannon once more as it got ready to fire.

(Cedric)

Cedric was gripping the controls of the Black Lion so hard, his hands were turning white. Gritting his teeth he looked up defiantly at the ship sucking them in. These 4th years were his responsibility as despite this all starting with Hermione trying to find alien life to hopefully locate her missing father and brother Cedric knew deep down it was his job to get them all home. Voltron was the means to do it and thus he had to lead them. He knew Harry could be a great leader and Cedric had faith in him for that but right now it was Cedric who had to lead and thus he was going to be the leader they needed.

"NO!" Cedric proclaimed for all to hear. "We can do this! But we have believe in ourselves!" the other paladins blinked at their leader's words as he was rallying the troops once more. "We cannot give up! We are the Earth's no we are the Universe only hope!" Cedric called out as the Lions felt the bond their Paladins were forming now and knew that they just needed one last push. "Everyone is relying on us! We can't fail! We won't fail!" Cedric called out as the others heard his words as in a way this was a tale for the books. A Half Blood, a Three Purebloods, and Muggle Born all working as one to save their universe.

"If we work together, we'll win together!" Cedric called out as the time was now. The time has come to form Voltron the Legendary Defender of the Universe.

"YEAH!" The other four called out as the time has come to Form Voltron.

(Battle)

The eyes of their lions glowing a bright gold as they lifted up their heads to roar in unison! Then as one, at the very moment, the five paladins felt something deep within them all snap into place, the lions following not even a split second later. The joining of five hearts, five minds, five souls. They were one unit one force one pride. It was now or never as it was time to Form Voltron!

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then clashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron struck a pose releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(Battle)

As the Ion cannon was about to fire and destroy the castle of lions once and for all, it suddenly was move a bit throwing its aim off course, as the charge shot fired, the blast flew over the castle and into a mountain area, and blow up like a small nuke.

(Castle of lions)

AS Allura and Coran recover from the hits they took as they look up on screen before they gasp out to what they saw before them.

The smoke clear and light hits a giant humanoid being that seem to have punch the ion cannon before letting off, having the blue and yellow lions as its feet, and Red and green as its arms, and chest was the Black lion body with its head… a face showing where the head of the black lion was at.

(Command deck)

Sendak back away to the site of the Galra greatest foe standing on them as he said, "Voltron!"

(Battle)

Voltron standing there as after 10,000 years, Voltron has return to the universe as everyone started to say-

Harry: We did it!

Hermione: We formed Voltron! We like form a megazord!"

Ron: I'm a leg!

Draco: How are we doing this?"

Cedric: I don't know, but let's get that cannon!"

Cedric shove his control forward as now Voltron is on their side and going to put him to good use as Voltron grab the cannon with both arms and rips off the Ion cannon with ease like it was wet paper and throw it off in the distant with no chance of it being repaired.

Voltron soon raise its right arm with the red lion before punching down into the Galra warship into their hanger area before blasting a beam into it.

AS the beam itself, shot through before blowing up the front end of the Warship.

No doubt everyone on the ship felt it, as Voltron flew up and back onto the ship before it dive down into the ship feet first before he pointed the green lion arm out and fire a beam from it as well, destroying more part of the ship with all the solders and machine having no time to get out.

(Command deck)

Sendak saw the damage the ship was taking and he knew the ship is lost as the shadow of Voltron came forth, Sendak and his 2nd in command started to run to the escape pods before it was too late.

(Battle)

Voltron flew up and around before diving back down with both fist pointed outwards towards the ship, as Voltron thrust forward as it has all the paladin give out a battle cry as they going to finish the fight once and for all as they went into and out from the bottom of the remaining ship before it blow up.

AS Voltron came in for a landing as it stood on its feet while the Galra warship blow up greatly behind him... like a boss.

(Scene break)

The lion were separated as Voltron was no longer needed, as the Paladins came out and walk up to the gate exhausted, with Allura with Coran ran up to them excited as she called out, "Good work paladins."

"Thanks... princess," Draco said as it felt weird calling an alien girl that, as Cedric came walking up and patted Harry's back a bit and said, "We did it."

Harry remove his helmet with a little difficulty with the sweat and his hair growing out (like in HP4) due to his Potter Hair, as Harry smile while he yet to put on his glasses again and said, "We did excellent."

"I was mostly screaming the whole time, and even I did it," Ron said as Hermione took off her helmet as she shake her head a bit as she didn't say a word as she look a bit disappointed as she did get a clue about her father and brother's whereabouts.

Cedric looked to Hermione and back to the other Paladins as he knew Hermione must have avoided telling them about her missing family members. Cedric then put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder as he looked to her. "We're not going to stop searching until we find your father and brother." Cedric said making sue the other Paladins weren't paying major attention to them. "Where ever they are I'm sure they're proud of you and all you've accomplished." Cedric said as Hermione smiled a bit as she wasn't going to stop searching. It's a big universe she knew that but they have to be out there somewhere and she's going to find them.

"We won the battle, but the war has only just begun… I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions." Allura addressed them after a moment, Coran standing next to her in classic military fashion.

"Good thing you paladins know what you're doing because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Coran said as everyone heard this.

"Of course." Ron said before what Coran said with Allura sunk in as he and Draco looked closely to the Princess. "Wait come again?" Ron asked as he and Draco heard this.

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time!" Draco added as they got lucky and he knew it.

"Oh, and you only had to battle one ship." Coran began while pointing to the Paladins. "Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." Coran said as that much was true but at this statement, all the paladins gained intrigued looks, replaying the words Coran just said. They turned and looked up at the lions behind them as if they were heavenly beings, which in a way they kind of were.

'Since when is it ever easy?' Harry thought to himself as he smirked a bit but Cedric voiced another thing for everyone to hear.

"The, 'Defenders of the Universe' huh? If you ask me, I think it's a brilliant title for us." Cedric said as he and everyone else looked to the Lions.

(TBC)

ESLL: Well here you go first chapter. It has went a bit over 29,000 words for a first go but hey long chapters rule. Now then as you leave be sure to review and like I always say ja-ne.


	2. Some Assembly Required

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Ok updated it and fixed the mistakes enjoy.

(Start Chapter 2)

It was morning as from outside the castle the sun was rising as everyone was deep asleep. While they all slept Ron was in his own bedroom snoring away with new pajamas no doubt provided by Allura as he had never had his own room before. As he slept though his dream was interrupted by the sound of alarms which he panicked by falling out of bed in return. "Bloody Hell." He cursed as he got back on his feet only to trip up again but getting out of the room to the command deck.

(Cedric)

Cedric was in full Paladin as he knew with things as they were a lot of work needed to be done while doing push-ups. He was not like most purebloods he trained both his mind and body to be in tip top shape. After all when he had heard about the Tri-Wizard Tournament he was planning on taking part in it but with things as they are now they couldn't risk it. Mainly they needed a way to contact their loved ones on Earth and let them know they were ok. But they also needed a way to do it that didn't involve an owl since, he doubt an Owl can breathe in space magic or no magic. Maybe they can try a House Elf but the only one here with a House Elf was Draco and he doubted the boy would donate one to them as it would leave them open to possible Death Eater incursions.

But as he did his pushups the alarms were heard as Cedric hear it. "Everybody up! Zarkon is attacking!" Allura was heard as Cedric heard this before leaving the room in question.

(With Draco)

Somehow Draco had procured headphones and after a quick look over he decided he liked them and he music they played as he was still off in dream land enjoying a much needed rest with eye guards, and what looked like fascial goop... a pureblood has to look at his best for everything. So of course he did not hear the alarms blaring at him when the others got into action.

(Harry)

Harry was in his normal clothing looking over the dagger he had received from the Goblins as he wondered why the person wanted him to have it. Was it some sort of family heirloom like his cloak of invincibility or was it something completely different. But of course when he heard the alarms go off he quickly jumped out and began to make his way to the command center. "The castle is about to be destroyed." Allura called as Harry was already moving into action.

(Hermione)

Hermione was now holding a computer on her lap as she had been asleep in the castle medical bay where they had met Allura. The alarms had knocked her awake as she quickly began to move as they had to act fast. "Go! Go! Go we need Voltron now!" Allura called as Hermione dropped what she was doing and in turn she and Rover ran out to deploy in Voltron.

(Meanwhile at the Command Center with Coran and Allura)

Allura and Coran weren't panicked as the fact was this was a training exercise/alarm clock/system check no doubt to get the pilots ready for action at the sound of the alarms whenever they sounded. "Hurry! We can't survive Much Longer!" Allura called as she was in fact lying as part of this training exercise for Paladin emergencies.

"You got to sell it a little bit more." Coran said as Allura passed to him the Intercom for the base and clearing his throat before speaking. "OH NO! ALLURA IS DEAD! AHH IT'S HORRIBLE HER HEAD FELL OFF!" Coran yelled with the worse acting voice in the universe. "WAIT HER SEVERED HEAD IS TRYING TO SPEAK TO ME! What is it Allura's head? What are your final words?" Coran asked as Allura looked and saw the Paladins were all hear no doubt seeing the entire thing.

"Coran." Allura began as she looked to Coran and his terrible acting skills here.

"Yes Princess? I'm listening." He asked as he didn't noticed the Paladins here with varied expressions of ticked off, annoyed, or frustrated. Though it seems Draco was still missing among the group.

"It's over." Allura said as she knew the Paladins wanted an explanation while she had the alarms turn off.

"I know!" He called out before groaning. "If only Voltron had been formed…" Coran said before he noticed the Paladins were gathered here. "Oh… time!" Coran yelled out trying to save what dignity he had left as everyone saw him while ditching the microphone as everyone saw him.

"I suppose this isn't an actual attack." Cedric said as Hermione rubbed her eyes, Ron yawned, and Harry just remained calm.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" Allura said as she look to her keeper as he was looking at a device as he said, "Seventy-five degrees."

Every sweat drop as the sound of a ding was heard as Coran soon realize what he hold wasn't the timer as he said, "Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer."

Allura shake it off and get back on track as she said, "However long it was it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon."

Allura walk up to them and Inspect them as she saw one person was dress for battle while the rest wasn't as Allura said, "Look at you! Only Cedric is in uniform. Harry, Ron, Hermione where are your Bayard's? And where is Draco?"

Suddenly the door to the control deck open up and Draco is shown wearing his bed robes still while he had a clean look on his face and a cup of... something in his hand as he yawns and said in a calm tone, "Good morning to you all. What has happen?"

As Draco walk up to join the others paladins as Coran and Allura walk up as the princess told him, "Coran and I have been up for hours getting the castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed."

"Hey (yawn) you got to sleep for 10,000 years, bloody hell. It was Monday when we were on earth," Ron said as he held up his fingers as he started to make a list of what happen between then and now as he said, "Found a giant metal cat and went into the great beyond, fought the Galra race that being led by an evil emperor named Zarkon, eaten green goo, that if Fred and George that most likely use in a prank if they ever see it, in a strange castle that on a planet in the middle of... nowhere space... a lot has happen with us lately... wait what day is today?"

Coran came up to Ron as he said, "It's the third quintant of the spicolian movement. Hump day!"

"Say what?" Ron said as Hermione corrected what Coran is trying to say, "Its Wednesday Ron."

"Right, just a lot of thing to think about in the last two days or so," Ron said as he does make a good point as not a lot of people could take stuff like that all in one day as Allura step up and said, "You must understand, the stakes of our mission."

Allura brought up a holo keyboard in the middle of the air as she hit a few keys and said, "Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations."

Allura brought up the star map again to show the systems and stars as no matter how many time the young group of wizards and witch saw this, it was amazing to see but sees many thing are happening with a lot red dots around and so few blue ones as well as Allura said, "So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe."

She soon move the star map to show the location of Earth as she said, "Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

AS the group saw the milky way galaxy was very near the Galra territory as that would mean the ship they had seen was a cannon fold or recon ship at best as Hermione said, "Oh no."

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets," Allura said as the star map vanish out of site for now as Allura went on saying, "Coran and I are getting the castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin to fighting Zarkon."

Harry saw how strong the princess felt about this, as he knew earth is just a few system off of being attack as she was trying to make the paladin understand there is a lot at stake and if nothing is done soon there world could be next soon. As Cedric thought the same as he said, "The princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training."

"Wait but I wish to talk with the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship." Hermione objected as she was hoping they may have seen her brother and father at some point.

"Ah. Negative Number five." Coran began as he looked to them. "I have you ranked by height, ok." Coran cut off as he then continued his explanation. "The Prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenisher until tomorrow." Coran explained as he looked to them.

"That's right now get to your Lions." Allura explained as she looked to the Paladins under her command.

(Montage)

Each of the Paladins began to enter their platforms as well as they made their way to their lions. Cedric went to a platform in the command deck while the other four entered an elevator all of which once they entered were lowered to another part of the Castle. The Paladins platforms were making their way to the zip lines as they at some point were able to suit up as they then each jumped to their platforms.

The Paladins sailed down a tunnel as each tunnel was color coded to represent which Lion it went to so Harry's was red for the Red Lion, Hermione's was green for the Green Lion, Draco's was blue for the Blue Lion, Ron's was yellow for the yellow Lion, and Cedric's was violet for the Black Lion. Of course as they were all having an easy time it was Ron who had difficulty as his zip line stopped as he saw this.

"Bloody Hell what's going on? Why did it stop?" Ron asked as he swung a bit to try and get the zip line moving again. Ron then yelped as he lost his grip and fell off his zip line as he then saw the blasted thing go off without him. "Oh come on!" Ron called out as he tried to catch up to it by sliding on the floor to get to it.

Back to the launch Harry was able to swing himself into a smaller tunnel which was a slide like spot as he headed to a speeder. Draco landed in a blue speeder, Draco landed in a blue speeder, Hermione was in a green speeder, and Cedric ended up in a Black Speeder.

The Paladins waited for the good to go to launch as there speeders were boarded into their lions. Once the Lions loaded up the speeders the rest was simple... well save for Ron.

Ron had yet to load up into his Speeder as he tried to carefully ease his way into it by slowly sliding down the tunnel. But as if Karma decided to mess with him his speeder flew off as Ron fell to the ground and in turn in pain as he landed. "Oh come on!" He called out as he began to chase after the runaway speeder.

(End Montage)

(Outside)

The Paladins were in their lions outside the Castle as the Lions looked to the castle waiting for Ron as it seems they were waiting for a while. "Should one of us go in after him?" Draco offered as he looked to his fellow Paladins.

"No I know Ron just give him a minute." Harry said as they waited for Ronald Weasley.

Soon the Yellow Lion flew in as it rejoined the group clearly late as it was and it wasn't the armor's fault alone. "Hi, mates. Sorry everybody!" Ron said as the Yellow Lion landed with its group on the bridge. "Seriously though can't they park these things, a tad bit closer to the bridge?" Ron said as he was lucky to get a run down on certain things about the castle from Ron.

(Cedric)

But it was time to train thus Cedric took command from here. "All right, everyone. Let's just fly in a tight formation until we're able to act in synchronization." Cedric ordered as they were ready to move out.

Allura soon appeared on screen as she looked to the Paladins from the bridge. "Feel the bond with your lions and fellow Pilots until five become one unit and become Voltron!" Allura said as they had to learn to form Voltron on purpose and not by accident like last time.

(Outside)

"YEAH!" everyone said as the lions soon took off as they as the lions were in a V formation as they flew around for a little bit.

(Time skip)

"Yeah!" everyone said again as they flew over still in a V formation as they keep trying to form Voltron.

(Time skip)

"Yeah," the team said once again as they were still flying around in the V formation with no yet.

(Time skip)

"Yey," Everyone said in a not so energies way as it seem they been at it for a while... and still no voltron.

(Time skip)

Ron: Whoo who... am I the only one who pretending to be excited here?

Hermione: ...

Cedric: ...

Harry: ...

Draco: ...

(The lions)

"Clearly as it shows, this isn't working. Let's set down for a little bit.

"Should we trying building Voltron from the ground up?" Harry said on coms as Cedric said, "What do you mean?"

"I meant, let's literally try building Voltron, part by part, like we're going together a puzzle, or stacking on top of each other," Harry said giving his thought on things.

"Like pyramid form from a cheer squad or something?" Hermione asked as she knew what cheerleaders are and know they do that at time as Draco said, "That sound ridiculous."

"You got a better idea?" Harry asked as that shut Draco up for a bit as Cedric said, "It's worth a try."

(Time skip)

As the lion were stack up, with yellow and blue at the bottom, red standing on them with Black standing on reach and yellow... standing on top of black lion.

"Ron... what are you doing?" Cedric asked as Ron said, "What do you mean?

"You're supposed to be the leg Ron," Hermione said as she knew how voltron looks as Ron said, "I thought the last time we did it, I was the head right?"

"You yelled "I'm a Leg!" Weasley," Draco said to him as Ron said to him, "Well I was yelling a lot... I didn't pay attention of what I was yelling about."

"Ron, Cedric is the head, Allura even said so," Harry said to his best friend as Ron said, "All the time?"

"Let's just try again and right this that means you're on the ground Ron," Cedric said as Ron said, "Find... but next time I be the head."

(Time skip)

The lions were stack up on each other again and in the right order of things with blue and yellow on the ground, red and Green stack on top of them leading leg room in the back for the black lion to stand on the other two lions, as the black lion itself was hovering down as he said, "Alright then form feet and legs, form arms and body, and I'll form the head."

The black lion landed on top of his siblings as now the lion pyramid was formed as Cedric said, "Now let's feel the bonds of our lions, and Channel your thoughts and energy into forming Voltron."

(The lions)

AS everyone had their eyes close as Cedric said and keep saying, "Focus... Focus."

(Outside)

The lion were still stacked up on each other with no change at all... and now it looks ridiculous.

(The lions)

"Is everyone bonding and focusing?" Cedric said as no one answer that as Draco said, "Why was this so much easier from before?"

"'Sighs' Let's have a break," Cedric said as he can clearly tell this wasn't working ether as before they could stop and maybe have a cup of tea, if there is any kind of tea as Allura came up on the coms saying, "Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help."

(The castle of lions)

"Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the head of battle," Allura said as everyone decided to listen to her as they say-

Hermione: Yeah

Draco: We're listening

Cedric: You're right.

Harry: Yeah, I guess

Ron: ... (mostly looked worry)

"Perfect," Allura said as she hit a few holo keys as she went on saying, "Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the castle defenses. This should help!"

(Outside)

The partial barrier came forth around the castle as it suddenly started firing laser blast from it.

The Lions and their Paladins saw this and quickly acted as they began to run away all screaming bloody murder as they ran for it. "Okay run! Run you fools!" Draco yelled in a panic as they ran away in a panic.

(Harry)

"Allura what the Bloody Hell are you doing?!" Harry asked in a panic as he and Red Lion ran for their lives with Allura on his screen.

"Running a diagnostic test on the Castles' defenses and inspiring you." Allura called out as Harry began to wonder where the inspiration part was supposed to come in. "I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guide! And Form Voltron!" Allura called out as they continued their panicked state.

There was the inspiration part as Harry saw this. "Ok facing a fully revived Voldemort with a Basilisk would have been a better idea then this!" Harry panicked as he tried to focus.

(Outside)

"Bugger this! I'm going back into the castle!" Draco was heard as the Blue Lion broke formation and made a bee line for the Castle. The Blue Lion then jumped to the barrier only to be knocked off by the Barrier as Draco cried out as he felt the pain and shock course through him as Blue Lion fell down to the ground below.

Nearby Yellow Lion was also running for it as it jumped and avoided any attack that came at it to the best of its abilities. "Please Stop! Please for Merlin's sake have mercy on us!" Ron cried out as he and Yellow Lion tried to avoid the laser blasts from the Castle of Lions.

(Ron)

Ron was seen sitting in his seat as Allura was to his side through communications as she looked to him. "You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you?" Allura scolded as she looked to Ron. "He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all." Allura said as she then got to her part of the work.

(Allura)

Allura pressed a button on her controls and had all five Lions locked onto as the Castle did as programed. "Auto-Lock-On engaged." The castle's computer system announced as the Paladins could almost be heard panicking as they were fired down upon by the Castle of Lions to get them to form Voltron.

(Meanwhile Galra HQ Throne Room)

"You have returned early." Zarkon began as he looked to a solider standing before him. "Did you complete your mission?" Zarkon asked as he glared down upon his subject who kneeled before him.

"Sir, the moons crust became unstable. Staying any longer would have cost half my crew." The soldier explained as he only had his crew lives in mind as he knew some of them may have had families to go back to.

"Hmm, perhaps, but the half that survived would have been stronger." Zarkon said as there were few things he did not tolerate, excuses, failure, and weakness as this got the soldiers attention. "Weakness is an infection. Better to cut if off then let it spread." Zarkon said as that was the signal for the troops to take the soldier away no doubt for execution or punishment of sorts. When he was gone Zarkon made a small gaze to the woman next to him. "What have you and your druids come up with to capture Voltron?" Zarkon asked as he looked to his Dark Witch.

"I have been working on perfecting something." Haggar began as she stood by Zarkon's side. "Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it." Haggar said as she kept her hood up while in here. "Voltron may have surprised Sendak, but he will not be able to overcome my creation." Haggar explained as she knew it was time to bring it out after accelerating its creation.

(Later Back at the Castle of Lions)

The Paladins were gathered around in the lounge as they all seemed exhausted and tired after the ordeal they had suffered. It was then the door opened and from it Allura and Coran walked in as she looked to him. "Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?" Allura asked as she looked to Coran.

"No, still just at 84 percent." Coran said as she then noticed four out of the five Paladins in the room and just assumed it was good news.

"You did it! You formed Voltron!" Allura called out happy that they managed to form Voltron even if she was assuming to soon.

"I'm sorry princess... but no we didn't. The laser fire stopped and the particle barrier came down, so we just flew right on in." Harry said being as polite as possible as honestly he was exhausted after their entire ordeal.

"What?" Allura asked as clearly she was not amused by this as Coran looked guilty.

"Oh, right. Sorry, princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." Coran said as he looked a bit guilty here.

It was then the door nearby opened and from it Cedric walked in. "Why are you all lounging around here? We haven't gone on break yet." Cedric said as it seemed he and Allura were on the same page but through different means.

"Cedric is right you should be training." Allura said as Ron then moaned in protest.

"We've been training. When are we going home?" Ron asked as he missed his moms cooking. In fact he even missed her howlers of all things which showed just how much he missed home.

"I'm not going back until we handle everything we need to out here." Hermione said as in truth she wasn't going back until she located her father and brother.

"Look everyone I understand this isn't your spot of tea but if we don't take this seriously there won't be an Earth to return to more so if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon." Cedric said as Harry then sighed a bit.

"How are we going to bloody fight him if we can't even get along long enough to Form, Voltron?!" Draco countered as Harry then stood up as he had his own protest.

"He's right." Harry said as he conceded that Draco was right. "And honestly I wouldn't blame you all for wanting to go home." Harry confessed as he sat there. "You all have family waiting for your safe return and the fact we were all drafted into this doesn't make it right either." Harry said as he looked to them all. "Honestly I envy you all for it while you're all expected home my relatives would rather see me dead then let me back into their home every summer." Harry said as he looked to them as they all heard this. Ron knew what Harry meant as did Hermione but Draco and Cedric were at a lost here.

"So even if it's partially for a selfish reason as to not wanting to return I'm staying to fight Zarkon." Harry said as Allura was impressed with what Harry said but also curious about it as well. "I just wish I could do more to help out here as well." Harry said as he Allura decided to press it a bit.

"Harry..." Allura began as she was deeply concerned as she did not approve of abuse of any sort save for combat training but even then she has limits and lines she won't cross. "What was your world like?" She asked as Ron and Hermione saw this but Harry spoke anyway.

"Not much to tell that I feel comfortable with. My home life was well not the best treated more like a servant then an actual nephew until I received my Hogwarts letter and was off to Hogwarts where I had dealt with three years of near death adventures only to return home to a prison in the place that was supposed to be home." Harry said as Allura listened intently. "In fact most of my closest friends are already here while the surrogate family I have is back on Earth." Harry continued as he went to depth on his tale as even Draco found himself paying attention.

"One of my best friends back home was a half-Giant. Another was a werewolf who knew my parents. The next was my Godfather who I had thought betrayed my parents when in fact... he was framed by another of their friends and is now on the run from the law for a crime he did not commit. And another was a House Elf called Dobby…" Harry told but then suddenly, there was a loud crack, and the familiar form of Dobby was standing there in front of him surprising everyone here.

"You called, Harry Potter sir?" The adorable house elf said as they saw him here. Then, the big-eyed, bat-eared Dobby did a double-take, along with Harry, Allura, Coran, and the Paladins. "HARRY POTTER SIR?!" he yelped in shock as he even saw Draco Malfoy as well as Harry's friends Ron and Hermione, and Cedric to boot.

"DOBBY?!" Harry yelped. He then surged forward, and all but squeezed the life out of the wizened little creature in a hug. Allura and Coran all but looked on, bemused as they both saw despite his abrupt appearance he was a friend if Harry was vouching for him.

"Bloody Hell I thought I'd no longer have to see him." Draco said as he never thought he'd be so happy to see Dobby here of all places.

"Does he look tired for some reason?" Hermione asked noting how Dobby was currently huffing a bit as she assumed traveling lightyears like that was possible a taxing endeavor for him.

(A little Later)

After a brief reunion and an abridged introduction, Dobby got Harry up to speed on the events of the past couple of days. It seems their disappearance did not go unnoticed by many. Molly was the first to take note of Ron disappearing as with the rest of her family noticing this. Since Harry and Hermione was with them it was seen they were also missing as well. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had also met with Cedric's father both nothing their missing children as it seems even Dumbledore was trying his hardest to locate all of them.

But with the oncoming Hogwarts year approaching it was clear that Dumbledore was in dire need to locate Harry clearly worried sick as if he was a man in a desperate means to prevent another mistake on his part. Allura also had many questions to ask but decided to wait them out as they all gathered in the lounge giving Dobby some nourishment to replenish his strength of this event.

It was then Harry decided to voice as question that would hopefully allow them all to put the rest of their families at ease of the matter. "Dobby, can you bring anyone back and forth between worlds?"

"Dobby thinks so," the House Elf mused. "Dobby can certainly brings messages for Harry Potter's friends. Maybe peoples." Dobby said as Harry then had a brilliant idea.

"Harry don't make such a risky move." Hermione voiced as she looked to Dobby. "The poor thing looks ready to drop at any moment we shouldn't risk his health for this." Hermione said as Harry looked to him.

"We won't I just want to let everyone back home know we're ok." Harry said as Dobby got what he was meaning.

"I get it we write up some letters for home and have Dobby deliver them when he's got his strength back up." Cedric said as Ron saw it as well. "I can try to make a Pensive to help further prove where we are." Cedric said as that would be a good idea as everyone seemed to be in agreement on this.

"Princess if it's possible can Dobby possibly stay here while he recovers and can we all have a brief time to write up any letters we have for our loved ones." Harry said as Allura looked ready to say no for training... but she saw it wouldn't hurt as she remembered how she had made her own mother worried sick for her wellbeing when she ran off to play.

"Very well but be quick about it." Allura said as Coran nodded as well.

"Yes I do have many questions about your diverse cultures to ask the little guy so once you have your letters written up and ready to deliver you best make your way to the training deck." Coran said as Ron then went wide eyed at this as this could have been useful information before.

"There's a training deck?" Ron asked as neither he nor the others knew about the mentioned training deck.

(Back with Haggar)

Haggar was walking down the halls of the Galra HQ where she eventually came upon her Druids waiting for her. She walked into a door which opened up for her as she saw it was sealed tight no doubt to keep the prisoner inside it locked up tightly. As she entered she heard growling of a large alien creature as she glared at the restrained being with her piercing soulless topaz yellow eyes.

"I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for." Haggar began as she looked to the locked up creature. "How would you like to gain favor among the ranks of the Galra Empire under Emperor Zarkon?" Haggar offered as the creature was restrained by the neck. It walked forward a bit while growling before giving off an evil fang filled grin showing that it was very much interested in Haggar's offer.

(Back at the Castle of Lions in the Training Deck)

As Coran was at the control station for the training deck and had a head set on as he said, "Two, Two, One; two.

Okay, listen up guys."

(Down in the training deck)

All the paladins were in a circle with their backs against each other as they had no idea what is going to be coming at them as Coran started to say to them, "The paladin code demands you put your team members' safety above your own."

As the paladin listen and waited as they sort of nodded to the code with Coran suddenly said, "A swarm of drones is about to attack!"

Suddenly from the walls as sphere like droid some somehow out of star wars came out of the walls as Coran started to say, "It's up to each of you to do everything you can, to protect the other members of your team."

The droids came around circling the group as Harry summon forth his shield as he knew defense is important to have right now as they are not allow to attack, but with Ron was confuse about this whole thing as he said, "Wait, wait, wait. I wasn't paying attention what's going on?"

Hermione quickly summon her shield on her suit, as Ron try to figure out how to use his shield really quick as he flex his hand a bit before it show up, and surprise him a bit, with Draco and Cedric shield follow up summoning their shield a swell as Ron asked, "We have one of these then?"

"Get ready" Cedric said as Ron still wasn't focus as when the droids started to fire, Ron first instinct was to duck, as the shot soon hit Hermione instead, as she was shot in the back and the floor panel below her suddenly glow before it open up and as she fell down into it before it vanish as now it was 4 of them left as Coran said, "Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!"

Son suddenly got shot as well as he flip out and fell through the panel below him as it open up as well leaving now 3 wizard to defend themselves and each other from the laser shots as they slowly back up towards each other going back to back as suddenly Coran said while the droids started to spin and shot faster which seem almost impossible for the human to see as the 3 paladins barely block the incoming fire.

"You keeping up there, Potter?" Draco said as harry told him, "Keep focus on keeping me and Cedric safe."

Draco look back at harry forgetting they were in heavy training as Draco went, "Me? I master this training already. You're the one who need to concentrate."

Suddenly when the droids drop, so did Harry and Cedric as they block the laser fire, but not Draco as he didn't focus on what could had happen next and jerk legs leg away before he got hit, and got Harry shot instead as he suddenly fell through the floor panels as well as Draco acted quickly as more shot came his way but didn't see the shot that came at his other side and got hit as well, leaving just Cedric all by himself as he look and saw no one was left but him, he suddenly got shot at the chest that knock him down hard as he groin before fallen down through the floor panels.

(Training control deck)

Coran groin, as he face palm to this as Ron and Draco were the one that let the team down fast and wonder if a different training test could work out better this this one.

(Next test)

As the training deck had some hologram maze going on with Draco in the center of it as Coran said, "To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient paladin maze wills each you that trust."

Suddenly the hologram walls suddenly vanish as Coran said, "Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot."

(Training deck controls)

"So listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock," Coran said as he look a bit serious about this.

(Training deck)

Draco put on his helmet as he asked, "So who's guiding me through this maze?"

"Take two steps forward," Harry's voice came on the coms as Draco said, "Wait, Potter? No, no! Anyone but Potter!"

(Training deck controls)

"Draco, you need to trust Harry," Coran advised knowing it needed to be done.

"Alright, but I do this under protest." Draco said as he waited to start.

"Now just sit tight. You'll get your turn," Coran said as going over to Harry as he said, "Like I said before take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction."

(Training deck)

Draco follow the instruction but over step to the right suddenly he got shocked as he back away and look at the window where harry is at as he said, ""Ow! Potter! You said turn right! You did that on purpose didn't you potter!"

(Split screening)

"You're not listening." Harry said as Draco said, "You said turn right!"

"I did but before that, I said "Take two steps forward." your turn too early," Harry told him as Draco growl as he said, "Take two steps- AHHH!"

Draco got shocked again as he wasn't focus on where he was as he suddenly said, "We're switching right now!"

(Outside)

AS the 5 lions were flying in the sky in the V formation as Coran said to the over the coms, "You'll never be able to form Voltron, unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion.

(The lions)

As everyone face is shown as Draco said, "No problems. Me; and blue cat, we already have a strong bond."

(Castle of lions)

"Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone put your lions into a nose dive!" Coran told them as he did a weird thing with his hand and tone of voice.

(Outside with the lions)

Each lion suddenly dive down as Coran told the paladins, "This is an expert-level drill you shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go."

Coran brought up a screen as Coran said while he about to switch something, "Activating training helmets!" Coran push a button as it seem he was trying to make the paladin to the impossible.

(Paladins)

The Paladins were soon heard gasping in shock as their helmets visors went dark essentially blinding them all as they didn't know what to do. Draco was heard screaming as he realized what was going on now. "Coran what the Bloody Hell is this?! I can't see!" Draco cried out in shock as he couldn't see a thing.

(The Lions)

"You must learn to see through your Lions eyes!" Coran instructed as the Lion were nose diving to the ground. "The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground." Coran instructed as Hermione heard this as now she was freaking out especially since Coran mentioned this was an expert level drill. "Feel what the lion feels." Coran instructed as everyone began to panic in their own way.

(Ron)

"Bugger this my lion feels scared!" Ron called out as he pulled out as he'd rather not crash like a mad Quiddich Player.

(Lions)

Red and Blue Lions were still going as it was clear the two Seekers weren't giving up so easily. "You still going, Potter?!" Draco taunted as they flew.

"Of course what about you?" Harry asked as Draco scoffed a bit.

"I'm speeding up!" Draco called out as he pushed the controls forward getting the hang of it as he increased his speed.

"Oh are you now." Harry countered as he also increased his speed. Despite the Blue Lion being larger the Red Lion was faster and perfect for a seeker like Harry.

As they kept flying the ground was approaching quickly as they kept up their movement.

(Draco)

"Ground must be getting close." Draco said as he was starting to get nervous.

"Must be." Harry confirmed as they kept flying seemingly calm about this.

"You getting scared?" Draco asked with a taunt as he looked to Harry.

(Harry)

"I'm not scared!" Harry yelled out to his rival as he wasn't backing out anytime soon.

(Outside)

The two Lions soon crashed into the sand area of Arus as the Red and Blue Lion had crashed head first into the ground. It was then the Blue Lion began to slid out of the sand and in turn fell out as red was still stuck. "I win." Draco was heard as he was possibly suffering a head injury right now.

(Black and Green Lion)

"What was that sound? Did those two idiots crash?" Hermione asked as she heard the vent play out.

(Hermione)

Hermione then got scared herself as she then grunted as she pulled up to avoid crashing.

(Green Lion)

The Green Lion then pulled up as it messed up a bit thanks to Hermione as they hit the mountain a bit and began to fly away as for the first time Hermione has officially failed an assignment. No doubt this would be a blow to her pride but at least she didn't get hurt for success here.

(Black Lion)

Black Lion was still going as it wasn't deterring from its path as it flew downward to the ground.

(Cedric)

Cedric had his eyes closed as he began to focus as despite this situation he knew that patience yields focus. Cedric then felt the connection as he opened his eyes and felt the Black Lion growling as the two had connected now as in turn Cedric saw it. Despite being blinded Cedric was seeing through the Lions eyes as it flew to the ground below.

"I see." Cedric said to himself and his Lion as he knew what to do.

(Outside)

Cedric was able to get the Black Lion to change and avoid hitting the ground just in time to boot as it began to weave around the obstacles with ease as Cedric was clearly showing his skills in this. "I think I'm getting this." Cedric said as he flew around the obstacles with ease.

"Excellent, Cedric!" Coran praised as the Lion flew around with ease as it was clear Cedric was a natural at this.

(Scene Break back at the Training Deck)

The five Paladins were gathered in the training room as they each were wearing a headset as they all sat in a circle in a meditated state. "Now the most important part of Paladin Training is to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron." Coran was heard as he was in the observation room. "Everything else has to fade away this technique will be essential every time you form Voltron so relax and open your minds." Coran instructed as screens of what the paladins were thinking about appeared before them.

For Harry the image was the Mirror of Erised which he had found in his first year. But it seems the image glitches for a bit before it returned to its original form. For Draco's image it was oddly of his family or what he had desired them to be at one point. Magical yes but united as he knew he was related to a psychopath on his mother's side in Bellatrix Lestrange as his aunt. For Ron his image was of his family back home as he missed them but would be happy to see them again. Then came to Hermione as her image was unstable a bit as it seemed it was trying to form something and by the looks of it a rocket ship with Hermione hugging a boy of sorts and a man hugging as well. But in this image it was hard to tell when or where it took place as it seems Hermione was working her hardest to keep it hidden.

Cedric's image was of his final year at Hogwarts or what would have been his final year as he was holding a cup of sorts bringing victory to Hogwarts as everyone cheered his name. But the image was more focus on him and his father enjoying this victory as it seems Cedric was more focused on his father then anything.

"Now focus on forming your lion." Coran instructed as three out of the four boys formed their holographic lions as Harry began to struggle with his a bit. "Now bring your lions together and form Voltron." Coran instructed as the three Lions moved forward as Black formed the head and torso while blue and yellow formed the legs. "Now keep your minds open work together good! Keep focusing." Coran instructed but only black, Blue, and Yellow Lions were visible here. "Only two to go!" Coran called as it was clear Harry and Hermione were struggling most with this.

(Training deck controls)

As Allura is where Coran stood at as she didn't want to disturb the paladins training as she look down closely as she saw which paladins were having trouble as one was Hermione as doesn't seem much surprise to her as she knew there was something troubling her, but she look to harry then she was surprise as she thought his mind would be more into this drill.

As Allura look towards Harry's thought, as she saw a mirror like thing with a Young Harry in it and… two adult being she didn't know who they were or why Harry is thinking of them for.

(Training deck)

Draco open his eyes for this one as he wonder who was the two that weren't getting it as he saw Hermione and surprisingly Harry wasn't getting it as he thought for sure Ron would mess it up as he said, "Geez Potter I thought you'll be getting this than Weasley, and you Granger, you got anything better to do than think about your muggle family."

Hermione open her eyes as she went and clearly look upset and annoyed as she felt someone poking around in her head as well, "I would be getting this if Ronald wasn't going around in my head."

"I thought that was the point of this. Looking inside each other head holes?" Ron said as Coran suddenly said, "Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds!"

Everyone close their eyes again as they really focus this time as Hermione form the green lion at last, with Harry forming the red lion in his mind as well as soon enough all 5 hologram of the lions soon came together as they close in to each other in the center as Coran said, "Good."

"Almost there," Coran said as he saw the lions getting close and soon started to change shape as Coran said, "Now form Voltron."

The black folded in its arms and legs, as the yellow and blue form the feet and legs, with the red and green lion form the arms and body with the black lion form the head as Coran said, "YES!"

Suddenly Hermione and Harries Lion started to glitch out and change back into the image they had thought of with Harry with the mirror and Hermione with her brother and father where she last saw them.

"Hey Harry, Hermione!" Ron said this time as things were messing up again, Hermione got upset as she stood up, taken off the head gear and throw it down upset as she said, "I'm done with this test! I can't stand people going into my head, and Harry is letting people in, all I see is the dark place!"

Harry sighed to this as it seem that was true as Cedric said to her, "Come on Hermione, we're starting to get the hang of this."

"I'm just... I'm just tired right now... okay?" Hermione said as she could take much as she keep to her book and spell to put her mind off with her father and brother missing, but now with Voltron and the Galra in the picture she cannot help but feel her family is out there waiting to be saved... but there nothing she can do right now and it was frustrating her."

Cedric saw the team is reaching its breaking point with Hermione being the first as he said, "Okay. Let's take a break."

(Little later)

As the paladin were sitting around relaxing and get their mind clear up with Coran and Dobby came around with drink and pass them out with Coran as the house elf handed one to Harry, "Here you go Harry Potter."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said as he took the drink and started to drink it, thankfully it was mostly water and not some alien drink that would be unknown to anyone, and it not a cup of tea but it good enough, as the orange hair alien man said, "You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little."

AS Allura came around seeing the group as Ron said when he saw her, "Oh great, Can we get at least 10 minutes of peace and get a chance to relax, these training sessions are killing my bad."

"And I will agree to Weasley with this one, "Draco said as he took a long sip from his drink as well as Hermione asked, "Please don't take this rudeness as being disrespectful… we need a moment of rest Princess Allura."

"I... wasn't going to suggest another training drill, you can have your rest, I more or less wanted to talk to harry for a moment," Allura said as everyone look to Harry as Cedric look to him and said, "Go head, Harry. We'll still be here until you come back, we'll start training soon after you'll do."

Harry nodded as he stood up and walk over to the princess, and join her for the moment as Dobby came around as he held up a drink to her as well and said, "Would you like a drink as well Miss High elf?"

Allura is surprise for what the small magical creature just called her as she didn't know why as other than her being taller than him as having pointy ears as well as Harry said to him, "It'll be nice to get her one as well Dobby."

"Alright sir, I'll be back with her majesty's drink," Dobby said as he snap his fingers and vanish off somewhere to get a drink for Allura as she look to Harry and asked, "Why did he call me a high elf? Does that mean anything?"

"Well Dobby is a house elf, he more or less serve witch or wizard, granted if they have a bond with him, as I'm guessing high elf mean a higher ranking than house elf, but I'm not completely sure, you would have to ask him yourself, but anyways... what did you want to talk about?"

"Follow me, I mostly want to talk more privately," Allura said as she walk to the exit with harry following out with her.

(The hall)

As Dobby came around with a drink for Allura, he soon left to give Harry and Allura some privacy as allure drink some water as well before Harry asked her, "So… why did you want to talk to me alone?"

"I wanted to ask. When I saw the image you were thinking of… what was it about and who were those people I saw with you?" Allura asked as Harry thought for a moment as he said, "They weren't really with me… It was more or less a desire I saw in a mirror called "Mirror of Erised" with an inscription written on it if read backwards it says, 'I show not your face but your heart's desire', as I remember it."

"I show not your face but your heart's desire… that sound like… oh," Allura said as she relies what Harry is meaning as Harry nodded and said, "I stood… all alone in front of that mirror… and what I saw standing behind me in the reflection of it… were my mother and father… the two I had little to no memory of, not ghost or what the future could be… but something I want the most… but I know I cannot have, no matter how much I wish it be."

"So… you desire your family, but you said you had family… but do not want to return to and something else you said?" Allura asked as Harry said, "My Aunt and Uncle, my mother and aunt were sisters but didn't see eye to eye, as I understand or try to understand, my aunt was jealous of my mother, she having magic were she did and resent for her for it, even if they did loved each other at one time."

"What happen with you and your other family that made you not want to return," Allura asked as she does want to understand Harry more as the more she find out about him the question she has about him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said as he had tried before. He tried Dumbledore but he said that they must love him somewhere deep down, he tried any adult he could even Snape but they all failed him. It wasn't that Harry was resentful for it but it was more that when it comes to this conversation he couldn't talk to anyone.

In fact back in Primary he tried telling the teachers of his treatment. Few believed him due to his horrid uncle and aunt and with the rumors they had spread of him being a delinquent any bruise he had was looked at with a grain of salt with the belief he probably deserved it. Only the nurse believed him but was quickly fired and Harry was then labeled an attention seeking liar.

Allura of course didn't believe him as when then grabbed his hand surprising him. "Harry please." Allura said as she looked to Harry. "I want to trust you but I need you to trust me as well if something is bothering you I feel at least someone should know to try and make it right." Allura said as she gave Harry a look basically saying that he can tell her now or she can try other methods of learning the truth.

Harry also saw that Allura wanted to help him but he doubt she could and plus he didn't want to burden her with it. But that look Harry knew it well it was a similar one he had as he supposed being the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' only the Altean 'Girl-Who-Lived,' could possibly understand.

"They... hated me ok." Harry began as Allura listened intently. "Every day of my life they considered me a freak due to my magic. My aunt jealousy was fueled to rage by my uncle who tried to 'beat the freakishness out of me,' while my aunt looked the other way." Harry said as Allura was shocked by this no doubt due to hearing of similar events in the past. "Ever since I could walk they basically put me to work treating me like a house elf or a slave." Harry said as he looked to Allura. "Dobby had it bad before but every time I had a bout of accidental magic my relatives would either best me or lock me in a cupboard under the stairs." Harry explained as Harry noted how Allura despite her calm and stern exterior had her fist clenched and shaking in hidden rage.

"My cousin meanwhile was spoiled rotten and got away with every bloody thing he did while I simply got the bloody scrapes and bruises. In fact he and his gang made this game called 'Harry hunting,' just to have an excuse to chase and beat me up." Harry said as it was during Harry hunting he ended up on the roof a lot.

"But up until my 11th Birthday they had all but drilled it into my head a lie that my father was a homeless slob and drunkard with the wrong sort of crowd and my mother was a whore living off benefits while opening her legs to anyone both living off benefits and died in a drunk driving crash trying to make me feel unloved and unwanted." Harry said as Allura saw that the Dursely family though Harry just made a dangerous enemy in both the Red Lion and the Princess of Altea.

"And then my Hogwarts letter arrived and my aunt and uncle tried to keep it away from me basically trying to keep me from the world I was born into, I don't know why but I do know I may have never made it if Hagrid hadn't come to get me out... but by then a part of me it just feels that the damage was already done beyond repair." Harry said as Allura then grasped Harry's shoulder catching him off guard as she then hugged him.

"What they did to you us atrocious and if you dare consider yourself a broken product then you are wrong." Allura said as she released Harry. "They are no better than the Galra in fact I dare say they are worse, only a truly lowly being would abuse a child, like that and my father had the unfortunate experience discovering such a thing on Altea." Allura said remembering the few times her father was actually angry. Her mother comforted him and it was through Coran that Allura discovered why.

A child with great Alchemic potential was abused, starved, and later killed by his own jealous parents who weren't as gifted or well off like others. Her father had heard of him and when he didn't show for schooling that the teachers grew concerned. When her father discovered this needless to say those responsible paid a hefty price as the original Paladins paid the due responsible a visit. It was this reason her father had funded many orphanages, developments, and medical research to hopefully prevent the loss of such a young and prodigal mind from repeating.

"On my planet your relatives would have been punished by the highest sentence given if possible." Allura said as she hated child abusers almost as much if not more do then the Galra. Of course Harry was surprised Allura and her anger over this against his relatives in favor for Harry.

"They better pray I don't find them otherwise they have to settle with my castle blasting them to space dust." Allura ranted as it seems Harry may have awoken a beast and needless to say he was amazed that Allura wasn't one of those cliché get kidnapped 24/7 princesses.

In a way Harry could not help but laugh a bit to that as Allura look to him and said, "What? Did I say it in a strange way, or is it that you never thought doing such a thing yourself?"

"No-no… it's just I never expected someone like you to be… supportive to someone like me, and as well it sort of funny imaging you doing something like that… I do appreciate you saying that, I really do," Harry said as Allura smile to that as for the first time she ever meet harry, this is the first time she sees him… happy and not doom and glum. (In earth term all that mean Emo, which Allura do not know the word yet.)

"I'm happy to help when I can, but now I am a bit curious about something, this Mirror, how was it made to be, as I only hear story similar such items being made in ancient time of Altea," Allura said as Harry shrug said, "I don't really know, as some people will say magic is mysterious, as the more we try to learn, the more it seem the more question are made, as there are things I have yet to figure out myself."

They talk for a while as it seem when a new subject get brought in Allura wants to know about magic that human have, as so far she learn most witch and wizard use wands that made from special kinds of wood with magical core to help a person focus ones magic through it, as she ask how could human discover magic if they could not do it with a wand as Harry told her of accidental magic he cause and say to the theory people could use magic without wand if they had time and focus of not make it go out of control of like removing a glass window or blow up (turn into a balloon) his other aunt on his uncle side.

Allura laugh at that as she never hear of such thing to happen, and to the ironic way of saying Poetic justice of how every time the accidently magic happen it happen to the person that cause harry to feel upset about something, as Harry cousin just shove him out of the way to see a deadly snake, or his aunt made fun of Harry family and as she was mostly full of hot air as Harry puts it.

As soon enough Harry relies something, "We've been talking for a while haven't we?"

"My goodness, we have," Allura said as she relies she lost track of time as well as she and Harry stood up as Harry said, "We should get back to the others just about now."

"Yes, lets. There something on the list of drill you and your fellow paladins still have to do," Allura said as Harry asked, "What is it?"

(Later back in the training deck)

Harry rejoin the team as he had his helmet back on and his weapon out as Ron stood by and said to him, "You took your time talking Hu?"

"Allura was just curious about something," Harry said as he didn't say any more than that as Coran said over the coms "In this training drill, you 5 shall face the Gladiator."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hermione asked as she had her weapon out like everyone else as they prepared for a session of pain if the other training drills is anything to go by off of.

"In order to defeat the Gladiator, you 5 paladins must fight as one," Coran said as everyone look around for this new training to begin and wonder what this Gladiator could do as suddenly a vent open near Ron as he turn and look up to see the open vent and saw something coming out of it.

A figure landed, as a robot looking Altean robot stood in place with a pole weapon in hand, as it didn't seem like the Galra machine as Hermione can tell as this one was more slim and flexible, meaning it could be faster than the Galra robots, but could not tell how strong it could be as it does seem imitating to the look of it.

The Gladiator then charged at Ron who panicked and began firing off his weapon at the Gladiator who easily avoided it. Of course Harry yelped as the fire went at Harry forcing him to block it with his shield as the Gladiator then jabbed at Ron in the gut after a few well-placed attacks knocking him down.

Hermione was next as she had both Bayard and wand drawn as she glared at the Gladiator. "Stupify!" Hermione called out her spell hoping to disarm the Gladiator but as the spell hit the Gladiator spun around and began its attack on Hermione forcing her to use her Bayard in course Hermione was forced to block as she was still unused to combat with the Bayard as she tried to keep the Gladiator at bay. She was then knocked torts Ron where she landed on his gut and knocked the air out of him as it was clear Hermione was out.

Next up was Harry and Draco as they began to attack with Draco firing the laser crossbow. The two tried double teaming this foe but it proved powerful by knocking them around and disarming Draco before bashing his head twice. The Gladiator then was able to bash Draco into Harry with a powerful spin knocking them both down. Cedric roared out activating his new power glove. Cedric tried to take it down but it then had Harry attack as he swung his blade at it only to knock Harryb9ff feet and into Cedric as now all five Paladins were down.

Before the gladiator could attack again it shut off showing Allura walking torts then with a scolding glare. "That combat simulator was set at a level for an Altean Child. You're not even close to working as a team, let alone face Zarkon!" Allura scolded as Draco heard this and was shocked.

"A child!? Bloody hell your people are mad." Draco called out in shock only for Harry to bonk his helmet again as his head was still ringing from his cranial injury. Of course everyone knew one thing... don't fuck with Allura it may be the last thing they ever do.

"What have I done?" Harry said realizing he may have doomed the Dursley family.

(Later dinner)

Supper was served as the Paladins began to sit down. "Ahoy young Paladins." Coran greeted as the Paladins sat down. "I, with our new odd looking guest Dobby's help whipped up a big batch of focusing food." Coran said as Dobby was in the room with them. "After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times the movement and twice on the astral conflux." Coran said as Cedric smiled to it.

"Smells delicious you two. Thank you." Cedric said as they all go ready to eat their food. Once everyone had their utensils Coran enacted his plan as he took out a remote and activated it as the Paladins found themselves handcuffed to each other as they were either horrified or in shock.

"Bloody hell what is this?!" Draco cried out in shock as he saw this just before Coran began his explanation.

"Dobby!" Harry called but it seems even Dobby's hands were tied.

"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team." Coran explained as he looked to the Paladins with a smirk. "So welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." Coran said as Draco tugged his harm dragging Ron a bit with it both of which grunted in response.

Ron then pulled his other arm only to find it was stuck to Cedric. He then gave Coran an intense glare as he was not amused here. "Coran, I want you to really think about what you're doing." The red head warned as Cedric he can handle but Draco was a different story all together.

"Oh this one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmores!" Coran called out as everyone was struggling to get lose as even Hermione was struggling.

"Bugger this." Hermione said as she reached for where her wand was stored but gasped seeing it gone. "My wand!" Hermione called out in shock.

"Looking for these?" He asked showing the five wands in question. "Princess Allura and I had been confiscating them all day and intend to hold onto them till you five can form Voltron." Harry said as Draco glared at them as did Hermione.

"Bloody hell." Ron cursed as they were now handcuffed together and Wandless.

(Galra HQ Haggar)

In Haggar's lab she was beginning the process as Zarkon looked over it from a viewing box. As this carried on Haggar flicked her hand beginning the dark ritual as a small coffin like object rose up revealing the same creature from before.

Zarkon kept his glare as Haggar continued the ritual as soon the coffin glowed as energy was siphon from the creature torts a larger beast about the size of Voltron itself. As it continued the creature roared in unbridled pain as it was being merged to with the monster nearby. Soon as the tubes transfer continued the new beasts eyes glowed showing it was alive.

(Dining Hall Castle of Lion)

As Ron try to take a bite out of the green poo, only for Draco hand to jerk suddenly making Ron himself in the face and spill the food as he said, "Ow. Hey!"

"Hey don't blame me, you pull you hand to fast, with my hand following yours," Draco said as Ron scarf as he try again to eat his food only for Draco hand go into his mouth as Draco pulled away, "Disgusting!"

The food from Ron spork (as that what it looks like in the show), flew away as well, as Ron again to get a bite as it show Ron is surprisingly stronger than Draco in arm strength as Draco try to pull back and use his other arm to archer himself only to pull Harry over and have him touch his food as well, as Draco saw this and said, "Great, you dirty my food Potter!"

"It's your fault for dragging me over to your food!" Harry said as the screen cut to Allura as she trying to enjoy her food but just hear the argument going on, as the food goo was going around as Hermione said, "This is getting ridiculous."

"Do earthling ever stop complaining?" Allura asked as she could not believe this was happening as Cedric look tired a bit as he said, "Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today."

"Yea! We're not some prisoners for you to play around with, like... like...," Ron started to say but could not think of the word as Hermione said, "Like dolls."

"Yes that, dolls! Thanks Hermione," Ron said as Coran getting upset to his tone as he said, "You do not tell at the princess!"

"Oh the princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours! Not even our Queen," Hermione said as she would respect the Queen of England but not an alien princess that didn't seem to understand the construct of being concerned of a person health at this moment, as suddenly she found a face full of food goo in her face as everyone turn to see Allura had her spork pointed at Hermione with an upset look on her face as it seem she was the one that did it as Harry said, "Alright that the last straw! No on treat my friends that way!"

Harry grab his plate of food goo and toss the goo at the princess only for Coran get in the way of it with a towel blocking it and then counter with a ladle full of food goo and toss it at all of them as all the paladin were now cover in food goo as Ron said, "Hey! If you play dirty, so can, we!"

It was officially on as despite it being food goo food was food and when one person throws food a domino effect occurs as Ron suddenly shove his face into his face of food goo getting a quick bite before stuffing his cheeks with goo before stood up and push his cheeks in shooting out the goo out of his mouth like a water fountain way, with Coran and Allura cover in goo as well, and with that Allura and Coran return fire as they grab their plate of food goo and throw it at the paladins as some got in Harry face while Hermione block goo coming at her.

AS the scene show both side were now throwing food goo at each other, some were laughing, with Allura smiling a bit as she was having a good time as well, as this keep going for a while until the dining room was looking like a complete mess with food goo all around and everyone was cover in it as well as Allura soon sat down exhausted, as the paladins look to each other as they wonder what was going on as they looked towards each other, as they saw how ridiculous they looked themselves as they started laughing at each other as Allura voice yell out saying, "Enough!"

Everyone stop laughing as they turn towards Allura as she had an upset tone in her voice as she said to them, "Do you see what you're doing?"

Allura had her head down for a moment as she lift it up showing the smile on her face as she was still cover in food goo as she said, "You're finally working together as one!"

"Hey... she right," Harry said in a happy tone as Draco look to him and said, "For once, I don't really hate you right now."

"Enough to call me by my first name?" Harry asked as Draco look to him and said, "Don't push it Potter, I said "I don't hate you", doesn't mean I respect you."

Ron came pushing a bit as he said, "Hey, you mates thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's form Voltron!" Cedric said as eh raise his arm up with pride as he believe this team can do it now as everyone but Ron said, "Yeah!"

"Actually, I was thinking of getting some dessert," Ron said as Hermione clear her throat to that as Ron hear it and give a small laugh and said, "But, yeah. Let's do it!"

Ron raise his fist a bit and suddenly acted as a domino as Ron raise his hand all of the sudden, dragging Draco and Cedric towards him, with Harry being drag as well with Hermione following behind as they bump into each other and fell to the ground together with someone went, "Owhhh."

(Later)

AS everyone return to the bridge, as everyone went to their tunnel rout to their lions with a new sense of confident as everyone step on the panel with the doors leading to them close behind as everyone stood drop down to the zip line as they jump for it and went down on it, with Ron a better success with his this time, as the thing needed a bit of grease to get it going again, as they landed in their speeders before they all went down to their lions together.

(Black Lions)

Everyone was in the cockpit of their lions, as Cedric reach for his controls of his lion as he announce, "Is everyone ready to do this?"

(Green lion)

AS green lion eyes flash, as inside Hermione grab her controls as she said, "Ready here."

(Blue lion)

Blue lions eyes flash as well as it show Draco is in it, as the white hair teen grab his controls as he said, "No doubts here."

(Red lion)

Red lion eyes flash too with a small growl as it felt Harry resolve as it was stronger than before as inside the cockpit as Harry said, "I'm ready here!"

(Yellow lion)

The yellow lions eyes flash as well as Ron reach for his controls as he said, "I cannot be anymore ready than this."

(Back to the black lion)

The black lions eyes flash before it raise its head and roar out showing it was ready to take off as inside Cedric smile and said, "Then let's do this."

(Split image)

"YEAH!" All the younger teens said at the same time as they felt ready.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them. Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

Voltron landed and stood tall as Allura and Coran saw the Legendary Defender. "Told you I can get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." Allura said with pride in her voice as the new Paladins had formed Voltron at long last.

"It's true. Like the old proverb says, a man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him." Coran quoted as Allura got an annoyed look to this even if Coran did mean well.

(Later at the Lounge)

The Paladins were gathered at the lounge as the Paladins were all gathered together. "This was wicked!" Draco cheered as he sat down in the lounge. "I've never been this charged up I might not be able to sleep today." Draco said as he was exited that they finally formed Voltron on purpose.

"Not me, the moment my head is on the pillow its dream land." Harry said as he was tired and needed his sleep.

"Mates I just want you all to know that when we were inside Voltron that we're brothers!" Ron said grabbing the two in his arms by their necks. "We're all connected. No secrets no barriers no nothing." Ron said as Hermione began to pet Allura's mice. "Brothers all the way." Ron said as Draco smiled.

"Let go of me Weasley." Draco said as he smiled showing he was actually ok with it.

"Is the G-Force softening your head Ron?" Harry asked as Ron let go of the two.

"Maybe a tad bit. It has been a few days." Ron said as he sat with them here.

Soon everyone began to leave as they made their way to their rooms. "Going to bed, Hermione?" Cedric asked as he looked to Hermione.

"In a bit." Hermione said as she looked to Cedric.

"Good work today. We're really coming together." Cedric said before he and the boys headed off to bed. When they were gone Hermione took out an old photo as it was the same one she tried to hide in her mind and looked to it sadly as she knew her missing family members had to be out there somewhere.

(Galra HQ)

Zarkon and Haggar were looking to the large coffin of sorts as it was ready to launch into space with the coordinates set. "This beast will allow us to destroy the Paladins." Zarkon began expecting results from this as he knew the Paladins lacked experience now. "And then Voltron will be ours." He said before the coffin launched as is it then flew off into space with one destination and mission in mind, to destroy the Paladins and retrieve Voltron.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is a fully edited Chapter 2. Anyway until next time leave a review and as always here ja-ne.


	3. The Robeast

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: At last new chapter enjoy it everyone.

(Start Chapter Galra HQ)

Within Haggar's ritual chamber, as a purple orb of energy pulse with power as spark of dark energy came forth from it, as below it, 5 druids in a circle as in the center of it, Zarkon kneel down as the spark of energy soon turn into a bolt of purple lightning as it strike down and enter into the dark Emperor of the Galra empire as after things calm down Haggar spoken up as she said, "Sure, the beast is almost to Arus."

Zarkon stood up as he felt the surge out power going through his body as he said, "This Quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the paladins myself."

"There is no need, my creature will destroy them and capture the five lions for you. Then the most powerful weapon in the universe will be ours," Haggar said as the scene change during her line as it show the coffin that held the monster Haggar cooked up as it flew through space toward the planet the paladin are on and the lions are at, as it seem it wasn't good to what is coming at the group of wizards and witch.

(Castle of lions)

"Great job everyone, we all did training will. We're now starting of getting the hang of Voltron," Cedric said as the 4 paladin enter in the dining room, with Hermione in site as Draco said, "Bloody so, how far do you think the blue beast and I kick that Galra fighter ship? It must have been over four Quidditch field long."

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenge us and Voltron to a game of Football (Soccer)," Harry said as kicking was hard to do in the lion with Draco thinking he could take on the whole army of the Galra force as Draco turn to him with a cocky smile as he said, "I did something brilliant, and you can't accept it and your being jealous."

"The kick ruined everyone balance. We all fell down," Harry said as he was pointing out the obvious as Harry soon join the other with Draco looking to him and said, "Hey the falling part was the Weasley fault there."

"Hey!" Ron said as Cedric said, "All right, save all that energy when we start battling Zarkon. We'll need it."

Ron took off his helmet as the last two boys gotten to their seats, as Coran came in from a side door as he was holding something in his hand as he said, "Hello guys! How was the Voltron workout?"

"We're getting there," Cedric said as Coran brought over the thing as Cedric asked him, "Are you and Allura almost done fixing the castle so we could leave this planet soon? I feel like we're sitting fish here on Arus."

"Its sitting duck Cedric," Harry said to correct him as Cedric said, "Right sitting ducks." Coran place the thing in his hand on the table as he said, "Just about. In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!"

Ron seem excited to wonder what this new yet old style lunch Coran has offer to them as he lift the cover off of it and show a very disturbing and gross looking thing as Ron said, "Coran I was started to like the food goo, and now your changing it?"

"This is packed with nutrients." Coran said before Ron leaned over the meal and gave it a sniff.

"It smells dreadful." Ron said as Harry looked to the meal in question.

"I know that's how you know it's healthy!" Coran said as Harry then jumped in.

"Coran, we're on a planet with fresh herbs, spices, and anything else we can find. I'm sure either me or Dobby can cook up something ourselves." Harry said before he noticed something. "Wait where, is Dobby anyway?" Harry asked as Cedric noticed something as well.

"And while we're on the subject, where's, Hermione." Cedric asked as he noticed even Hermione was missing.

"Well Dobby is probably at the kitchen learning to use the cooking equipment there and as for Hermione she's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon." Coran said as he began eating the Lunch himself no doubt refusing to let it go to waste. "They'll be waking soon in the infirmary." Coran said as Cedric saw this and had an excuse to leave now as he got up.

"I'll go help Dobby then someone has to cook around here." Harry said as Draco heard this and figured with such a small number in their 'group,' everyone would have to pitch in on something around here.

Cedric nodded and in turn he too began to make his way to the infirmary while Harry made his way to the kitchen only to find a spoon full of the Paladin Lunch in his face. "Open the Hatch here comes the food lion!" Coran said before making airplane noises as Cedric then pulled out his wand and quickly vanished in a pop. "You don't know what you're missing!" Coran called out and looked only to see that Harry had vanished himself no doubt to help Dobby as even Draco and Ron had vanished from sight.

(Later in the Infirmary)

Hermione was clearly anxious as she sat there twiddling her thumbs trying to be calm about all of this. They had rescued these prisoners from Sendak's ship and this may be her only chance to learn of her brother and fathers fate. As she sat there she began to think about everything leading up to now. Just a few days ago she was worried more about finishing her schooling and then finding her father and brother and now she is worried about finding them and being alive by the end of it. She wasn't naïve she knew the dangers of war and the fact this mission would basically be them going to war against the Galra Empire to keep them away from the planet Earth. Despite what many would believe she knew the wizarding world and mundane world has always had its bigoted views.

But with the arrival of an alien invasion the Xenophobia in the people would be at an all-time high and she began to wonder and question if Voltron can do more and hopefully stem this fact to begot peaceful co-existence. But soon she heard the door swish open as she looked and saw Cedric there. "Well you seem anxious." Cedric said as he looked to Hermione seeing her anxiety as clear as day.

"These aliens we rescued must know something about my family. They have to." Hermione said as she looked to the Aliens in question.

"I honestly hope so." Cedric said as he looked to Hermione as she then looked to Cedric.

"But what if they don't." Hermione said as Cedric then looked to Hermione.

"Then we'll give them a ship to travel back to their home worlds. Even if they don't know anything at least we can rest easy reuniting families split apart by the Galra." Cedric said as Hermione heard this and smiled happy to at least reunite other families even if hers is still broken up in a sense of the word.

At that time one of the pods soon opens, as Hermione and Cedric waited and look towards the alien being that was soon waken up from his healing sleep, as the alien open his eyes and let out a breath as an icy mist formed from it.

(The dining Hall)

As bowls and plates of food came sliding forward with the help of a house elf, the camera view movie up to show harry standing behind Ron and Draco as they saw the food and could not believe what they were seeing as Ron mouth was watering a bit and Draco is surprise as Harry said to them, "Dig in before it gets cold."

Without saying another word as Ron did so with Draco grab some food from the bowls and plates as well and ate it, as he knew Harry wasn't going to pull anything on him if he serving his best friend as well with it and as they both took a bite out of the food harry made with Dobby's help, soon when the food touch their tongues, a small tear came to Ron's eye with Draco eyes just water a bit as it seem it was the best meal they had as Ron said, "This is great Mate."

"Yea potter, who knew you can cook as well as a servant or a house mistress," Draco said as Dobby was about to say something until harry stop the house elf and said, "Don't it's not worth the trouble of what he says."

In a way he is glad Allura wasn't around to hear what Draco said as he and Ron keep eating with Coran stood by with an upset look on his face as Allura came walking up hearing the grunt and eating sound of the boys as she saw the three boys eating their new food as Allura said, "They like the paladin lunch!"

Coran turn away slightly as he seem jealous as harry made something that was better than whatever he cooked and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Allura smile about something as she decided to share as she said to Coran, "I just got the final Nebulon booster working. We should be able to leave planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon."

Suddenly the castle alarm system went off as everyone reacted to it as Allura and Coran wonder what's happen with the three paladins in the room with them stood up as Ron suck up the noodles he had in his mouth not even caring if he eating during an alarm, as Allura and Coran look to the screens in the room with Allura brought it up and see what the alert is about as the alarm stop and on screen there seem to be a small creature sneaking around, wasn't Galra as far as everyone can tell, and not some animal or creature that came wondering up to the castle with the creature seem smart and sneaking around behind cover around the castle as Harry asked, "What is that creature?"

"I don't know what it is. Maybe it's a local Arusian," Allura said as she wonder if it was a native of the planet they are on, as they screen zoom in on the creature, as it show it has warrior marks on its face and some sort of weapon in its hands, as the creature looked around before it scream like a raving rabbit (that how it sounded to me), and ran behind a different cover approaching coming closer as Allura said, "He's approaching the castle."

The creature poke his head out again and ran towards another cover area as he scream like crazy while waving its weapon like a moron of sort as Ron got a look at it and said, "Ah, it's almost look like a stuff animal my sister keeps in her room."

"Doesn't seem that dangerous," Harry said as Draco look to his before he scuff a bit as he said, "Like you know potter."

AS Draco pull out his Bayard but before he could form a weapon and walk out there to take care of the creature, Allura spoken up saying, "No. Altean's believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them."

As Allura went off to greet the new creature that came, as Ron said, "Can't be that bad."

"I'm sure he's friendly. Come on Dobby," Harry said as Dobby said, "Right away Harry Potter. Should I make a knit sweater for the small creature, sir?"

Draco stood behind for a moment as he said, "I'm not taking a bloody change against that thing."

As the pure blood wizard/ paladin went out with both his Bayard and wand in hand as he rather stuns first then question the creature later.

(Later outside)

As the doors to the castle opens up, the small creature freak out and ran for cover behind some rocks and bushes.

As the alien creature kept hiding it wasn't long till Allura, Coran, Dobby, and the three Paladins found him as Harry saw him but Allura decided to greet him. "Greetings." Allura began as the alien saw him. "We know your there." Allura said as they looked to him as the Alien saw her. "No harm will come to you." Allura promised before the alien jumped out ready for battle if need be.

"Now that's just adorable." Ron said as he saw the Alien act out as it did.

"Wait for all we know it can be dangerous." Draco said as he looked to the Alien.

"Draco we got magic and technology I doubt it can do much harm as he is." Harry said as he looked to the Alien not buying how it can be dangerous.

"I don't bloody care drop your weapon." Draco threatened as he glared at the Alien in question as he had his Bayard and Wand ready to use.

"No one takes Klaizap's weapon." Klaizap said as he glared at the Pureblood Wizard turned Paladin.

"Draco, put those away!" Allura scolded as she looked to Draco before returning her attention to the alien now known as Klaizap. "Please, kind sir, accept my, most humblest of apologies." Allura offered as Harry was on Allura's side on this part.

"I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrell hill." Klaizap began as he pointed in the direction of the mentioned hill. "I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers." Klaizap said as everyone heard this.

"Followers?" Coran asked as he was confused there.

"Lion Goddess?" Ron asked as he heard this as well.

"The one the ancients spoke of." Klaizap said as he gestured to an engraving on the stone near him as they saw the image of Arusians and a female divine being with a Lion head of sorts.

Allura quickly saw how she can calm him as she decided to start off simple. "What makes you think she's angered?" Allura asked as she looked to Klaizap wanting to see how he and his people got that mixed message of their 'goddess,' being 'angered,' with them.

"Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained down from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky." Klaizap said as Ron then leaned over to Harry who was standing between Allura and Draco.

"I think he's talking about Voltron." Ron said as Draco rolled his eyes a bit.

"No... You think?" Draco snapped as he looked to Ron on this as Allura then continued with her negotiations here.

"You have not angered the Lion Goddess." Allura said as she was calming the alien's nerves but he did not look convinced judging by the worry on his features no doubt worried for his village.

"How can you be certain?" Klaizap asked as he looked to Allura on this.

"Because I am Allura and this is my castle." Allura said gesturing to her castle as Klaizap looked at Allura and the castle with wide eyed before looking back at Allura.

"Lion Goddess." Klaizap greeted as he bowed to her as they tried their best not to jump in as Dobby saw this.

"Please, bravest warrior, take us to your villages so we may meet our neighbors." Allura said as Harry heard this as well.

"What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?" Harry asked as he looked to Allura with concern on this subject.

"Part of the Paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy." Allura began as she looked to Harry. "Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks." Allura said as she looked to Klaizap who smiled in response to this.

(Back in the Infirmary)

Hermione was passing a warm drink to the aliens as Cedric was putting a newly awoken on in a blanket to keep warm and make comfortable. "So, how long were you held captive by Zarkon?" Hermione asked as she passed the drink to the oldest of the aliens.

"Some for years. Decades, maybe. It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur." The alien said before he took a sip of his drink in response.

"Then you must have been there when my father and brother had arrived." Hermione said as she finally got a lead on them.

"Jonathan and Mathew Granger." Hermione said as she looked to the aliens in question.

"I never knew their names, but I do remember two earthling that similar to you arriving with a 3rd, the champion that was with them... I can never forget him," The alien guy said as Hermione asked, "A 3rd... what was his name and what was he a champion?"

Hermione had a feeling she may knew the 3rd earthling the alien guy was talking about as he said, "He called himself 'Lucas Barnes the Berserker.' as eh scream it out."

Hermione eyes widen a bit as she knew who it was as she whisper, 'Luka?', as the alien guy went on saying, "He is or was a legendary Gladiator, undefeated in the ring as he defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax and earn the name champion. I was there, as was the young earthling, as I still remember it as if it happen a yesterday."

(Flash back)

In a fighting arena were many Galra and other alien races around as they cheer out for some action as the alien guy went on saying, "WE were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax."

the image shows all the prisoners including a young man that seem to have a similar to Hermione, with a guy behind him, his face keep in shadows as it change inside the arena showing a huge alien Galra fighter Myzax, as he stood tall with an energy orb weapon in hand, as the alien guy went on saying, "A vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all."

Myzax swing his weapon around as the energy orb flew around the fighting arena before it return back to the staff it was on as the alien guy went on saying, "This "Mathew" was the first of us sent to fight. But gate had other plans."

As a Galra machine came in to the prison cage area where they waited to fight, it held up a weapon of sort, pointed at Mathew, but suddenly, the other earthling in the shadow, Lucas charge in at it, grabbing the weapon and swing around like a mad person, knocking Mathew down and destroying the robot as the alien guy said, "He was seek to fight, hitting back his fellow earthling back towards up and ran out."

(End flash back)

Hermione is shock and surprise by this as she didn't understand what happen with Lucas as she asked, "Why did he act that way, did something happen before the fight, what happen to him?"

"Don't know, I've never saw him again after that, but there was a rumor he was escaping, but during so, he supposedly died, but no one knew if it true or not."

"Then what happen with Mathew, what happen to my brother afterwards, where was he taken?" Hermione asked as the alien guy said, "I know not."

"Does anyone else know or something? Cedric asked as no one else said a think, as ether it would be the same thing as the first alien guy said, or they didn't understand him all that well as the alien guy said, "I may not know where Mathew was taken, they may had keep records of his transfer somewhere, but that is all I know."

"Well... there are Remaining parts of the Galra ship are around Planet Arus… maybe we could see if there could be any salvageable things to look into," Cedric said as Hermione stood up and said, "Then let's find them then."

(The other paladins)

As the lions were park outside a village area as the other three paladins, the princess and Coran were among the Klaizap's people as music was playing, a celebration was going on as the people of Arus has meet their Goddess, as Ron was passing out some balls of sort, Harry standing next to Allura getting to know the small alien race, with Draco standing around a little awkwardly as he didn't much enjoy this, at all, and Coran was hugging one small alien being that has a strange looked on his or her face.

It was almost like a 5 year old's dream come true as soon another Arusian walked up to them with others as he appeared to be the leader here. "Oh lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness." He said as with a bow he looked to Allura, Coran, and the two Paladins. "Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apology as atonement for our wrongdoings." He said after he put his hands together as they all look confused before he clapped his hands together twice. When he did this an Arusian ran forth and got ready in a tribal like dance. "Commence Dance of Apology Hurrah!" He called out as the Arusians cheered as Harry was weird out by this as these guys were more backwater then Wizarding Britain was... and that was saying something.

When the drums started playing the traditional dance began as even Draco was awkward about this as this was just plain strange for them all. As Harry was hoping would, Allura save them there as she did just that and put a stop to it. "Please there's no need for this." Allura said as she looked to the Arusians as she looked to the Arusians.

"Moon'toe halt!" The King called out as he looked to the now worried Arusian. "The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire!" He called out as this in turn caused the Arusians to panic a bit as the fire was lit nearby. "We must throw ourselves in." He called out as everyone began to panic a bit as Harry was ready to jump in and put the fire out himself.

"No! No Sacrifices!" Allura called out in a slight panic as she knew they didn't need to let these guys kill themselves over their religion.

"So, we may proceed with the dance?" He asked with a smile be it for the dance or not being burned to ashes it was unclear.

"That's a better alternative." Allura said as the Arusian King then clapped his hands again signaling the dance to continue. It was long till the dance was done as soon the dancer was bowing to them as did the other Arusians as Allura saw this as did Harry, Ron, and Draco. "Oh, my." Allura said as she saw all this take place before her eyes. "Please, Please; Rise!" Allura said as she looked to all of the Arusians in question. "Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship." Allura began as Harry saw the diplomatic part of her come through but then again rulers like her were expected to study in diplomacy. "I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you." Allura said as she looked to the Arusians to offer her own apology.

"I am Princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins. Although we originally came from different worlds... and have very, very; very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you was friends." Allura said as she looked to the Arusians with Coran nearby holding an Arusian in his arms still.

"But the might robotic angel... has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?" The Arusian asked as he stood up as Draco was about to say something but Harry elbowed him before he could.

"Voltron? No. In fact that might robot is here to protect you." Allura said as she knew Voltron would never be a tool of destruction. "Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!" Allura called out as this in turn caused the Arusians to cheer in response as Ron and Draco soon both had Arusians climbing on them, while Coran hopped one in his arms as Harry began to walk away a bit smiling at how Draco was completely awkward about this.

Soon as Harry walked away an Arusian ran up to him and jumped up to him hugging him as Harry yelped a bit as the Arusian hugged him. "I don't usually hug strangers, but, uh..." Harry began as he began to hug the Arusian with one arm as his other was holding his helmet. "My word, you are cuddly." Harry said as the Arusian heard this.

"Thank you." The Arusian said in a deep male voice as Harry went wide eyed a bit in shock as something so cute and cuddly can have a voice like that.

(Meanwhile with Hermione and Cedric)

At a Galra ship fragment crash site as a piece of the Galra ship landed in or near a river area which around it was a small lake, as most of it was on the surface which is good enough to explore as the black and green lion were park outside of it while Hermione and Cedric were exploring the inside of it.

(Inside the fragment ship)

Cedric and Hermione came to an opening, as they look down some place before jumping down using their jet back to soften their landing as they leap across the scrap parts.

They keep going through out the fragment ship as Cedric started to say said, "So Hermione." "Yes?" She said to him as she keep her focus ahead.

"What were your family like, your father and brother before all this?" Cedric ask as he is wonder what kind of muggles Hermione family were too able to go into space before getting capture by the Galra as Hermione thought for a moment, "I guess the best way to describe them are… they were my heroes when I was younger."

"Why's, that?" Cedric ask as Hermione smile as she said, "My father, in short was a scientist genius to say, you could say he is where I get my book smart from, able to study and discover things that seem almost impossible to know about or understood, my brother… he wasn't a magical born like me but he was one of the smartest person I ever known."

Leaping over a scrap pile of metal as Hermione went on telling her tail as she said, "My brother was a prodigy and able to graduate his schools at the age of 15 and higher education at 17, studying astrophysicist, and many others thing of becoming an astronaut in which became the youngest there is."

"Astronaut, and astrophysicist sound similar to each other, what's the different from each other," Cedric said as Hermione explain, "They do but have similar wording but it comes down to meaning as astrophysicist is the study of the 'great beyond' or 'Space' for short, while Astronaut meaning a person that train to travel into space."

"Really? Hehe," Cedric said as he give a small laugh as Hermione said, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing much really, is that, your brother did everything at the age of 17 to travel into space?" Cedric said as Hermione corrected him, "More like 19 to 20 years old."

"Well 20 years old, so what does that make us then?" Cedric asked as Hermione said, "What do you mean?"

"Here the first witch and wizards to travel into the great beyond, found new life, and we're learning something new along the way with this and all because we found that blue lion in a cave," Cedric pointed out as Hermione thought for a moment as she realize what he means and give a laugh as well as she said, "Then… then we're the youngest ever to travel up into space then, where no witch or wizard have ever gone before, I guess we're very special then."

The two share a laugh together to that thought despite Hermione taking a quote from Star Trek, before they calm down a bit to focus ahead as Cedric nodded and then he asked, "Now if your brother and father were a part of this… mission to go into space, who was this Lucas bloke the alien were talking about?"

"Luka… he is or maybe was a friend to my brother and me, a family friend really as he and my brother were rivals to say, always compete to be the best, all for fun and games mostly and he did watch out for me when I was younger, I guess he was the another prodigy as well and became 2nd youngest astronaut and the pilot for the ship that my brother and father were on together… he was kind and gentle to me and supportive like my brother was… which is hard to believe what those other said about him as I know he wouldn't hurt my brother, or go crazy as they said he did," Hermione said as Cedric look to her and said, "Maybe something happen, with magic almost anything could happen, who's to say what kind of power are out here in the great beyond that could have change him as well?"

Hermione thought for a moment as Cedric did make a point as Allura said there is magic also out here far from the earth and it must older to say if Allura is 10,000 years old, and would be jealous of how young she still is as all because she stay in a Cryo sleep pod, but none the less there is magic out here and it could be completely different from anything she could ever know as she said, "Maybe your right… and I'm sure there is an explanation for what he did."

Cedric nodded as he knew the only way he and the others can pull through with all this is by stick by each other and supporting each other too as what they needed more than anything is sticking together to help form the savior of the universe to help fight against the Galra, as Cedric look ahead and said, "Hey look, is that something we can use?"

As they soon reach an alien computer thing as Hermione said, "This looks like a master control board, but it has no power to turn on."

"All you need is power?" Cedric asked as Hermione said, "If the data is store in this, then yes, and one that compatible with Galra technology."

Cedric thought for a moment as he look to his glove weapon thing, as he thought for a moment how strange it was as the thing glow but didn't form a weapon but instead it just create a humming sound like it was creating an energy field to his thought as he activate it as his hand started to glow violet purple and slowly place his hand on the surface of it to the side, as soon enough, the computer started to power up as energy from the glove went into the master control and started to turn on with screens popping up as well as Hermione when, "Bloody hell."

"How did you know that would work?" Hermione asked as Cedric said, "A guess mostly, as i felt this thing creating a more energy field around my hand, maybe i could also use it for other thing as it was creating for some sort of reason other than being a weapon, right?"

"Right, i guess so," Hermione said as she plug in and started hacking into it and started to go through stuff as she said, "My father and brother information of their whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere."

"Ok how we going to understand it?" Cedric asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Once we download it I should be able to find some way to decrypt, decode, and decipher it at the castle." Hermione said starting up the download glad to having to use a floppy disk for it despite its usefulness those things were terrible.

Soon Cedric heard a rumbling sound as he looked up and saw in the sky something of Galra origin coming their way in a fury of flames. "Oh, no." Cedric s no I'd as he realized the Galra were coming.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked but kept her work up with focus.

"Something is coming from the great beyond and though I don't know what it is I do know it's big, it's Galra, send we're in its landing spot." Cedric said realizing what this meant as he tried to move.

But before Cedric could start moving Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Cedric, don't move. I'm only 15% finished and I will not leave." Hermione said as she knew the lead was right before her eyes at her finger tips.

Cedric then looked at the fire ball in the sky, then at Hermione, then the screen, and finally back at the ball as he began to sweat seeing how this can be bad for them. "Hermione I'm sorry! STUPIFY!" Cedric called out and stunned Hermione with a stunner. Cedric knew they didn't have time to wait as they had to hurry to safety.

"No!" Hermione cried out as Cedric grabbed her after stunning her while they ran off.

"Everyone come in we need back up!" Cedric called out over the communications they had linked up.

(The others)

Allura was spending time with the Arusians as Cedric was heard. "Come in!" He cried out as Allura and Harry both heard him.

"Cedric?" Allura asked hearing Cedric.

"Where is everyone!? He called out as he saw this.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he heard this. Just then rumbling was heard as they all heard and saw the reason as Harry looked and saw the Galra ship coming their way. "Oh no, we need to get to the lions now!" Harry called out as the Boy-Who-Lived saw this.

The Arusians of course panicked but Allura instantly took charge of this event. "Everyone get inside and stay down!" Allura called out ad she guided the panicked Arusians to a shelter.

"On it!" Ron called hoping to sneak away from this somehow as he'd rather stay safe right now.

"Huh?" Allura asked seeing Ron runaway to safety but alas Ron was caught by his best friend.

"Not you, Ron!" Harry scolded while he dragged Ron back as he silently cried about fighting impossible odds again.

(Back with Cedric and Hermione)

Hermione was getting over the stun hit that Cedric did to her as she yell out, "Release me Cedric! The information about my brother and father is still in there!"

A slight booming sound is heard as the two look up and saw the huge fire ball coming down at them as it was a matter of time as Cedric said, "Run!"

As the two ran towards their lions, the craft strike down and destroy the remaining Galra ship fragment with everything else was blow out by the shock wave that headed towards the witch and wizard duo as they cry out as they felt the force pushing them out as well and it seem they were about to die until the black and Green lion responded to their cry and catch them in their maws.

A little later as dust and sand blow around, the impacted destroy everything around it, including the small river and left a small wasteland area of a creator.

After everything calmed down, the black and green lion were kneeling down before stood up as showing Cedric and Hermione were safe as they look up to their lions as Cedric said, "The lions, they saved us."

"I didn't know they could do that on their own," Hermione said as she give a bit of a smile being fascinated by them still.

AS Hermione turn around to Cedric, but out of the corner of her eye as she turn a bit more to see what she saw as she pointed out and said, "Ah… Cedric."

Many yards away from the two, a huge coffin tower stood there as it was bigger looking than the lions and very ominous with the Galra design and all as well, as before they knew it, the walls of that coffin open up and drop down to all sides reviling inside a huge metal monster thing with a one strange looking arm and face with one eye different from the other.

As Power generator from its inner core started powering up as lights came up and its eyes flash out to life as shown it was awake.

(Robeast)

Its eye started to move around looking and scanning to the area around, as its eye set on the two lions, its soon zoom in down towards Hermione and Cedric as it can hear Cedric as he said to Hermione, "Get in your lion!"

The two rush out to their respected lion, the monster Robeast raise its strange looking arm up as it started to rotate and produce an energy ball of sort.

(The lions)

Cedric and Hermione got in their lion as things started to power up as they reach for their controls and ready for combat.

(Outside)

The Robeast started to move as it swing it arm out, sending out the energy ball thing at the two lions, as they dodge out of the way just in time before it hit them as it created a huge impact strike at the ground dealing massive damage around.

The Robeast didn't look done as it move it arm out to the side as the energy ball move towards Green lions position, as the Green lion flew out of the way of the energy ball as it strike the mountain side creating a big dust field as afterwards the energy ball returns to the Robeast arm as the two lions flew up and around looking down at their enemy as they waited for it to make its move.

As the Robeast swing its weapon again at Green lion once more, the lion itself fire a beam at it to stop it, but it keep pushing forward as a small explosion happen, out from the smoke the energy ball still keep going and strike the green lion as Hermione cry out to that as the Green lion fell down, and skid across the ground.

(Hermione)

Hermione groaned a bit before hearing footsteps. "Huh?" Hermione asked getting her bearings again as she looked and was wide eyed as she looked to the Robeast as it was charging at her causing her to go wide eyed.

(Battle)

As the Robeast Myzax charged at the Green Lion its Alpha and leader the Black Lion jumped in and bit down on Myzax. But despite the Lions effort Myzax was able to grab the Black Lion and threw it off its body.

Myzax was about to attack again charging up its ball only for laser fire to hit it forcing it to shield itself.

In the sky Red Lion flew in firing its beam weapon at Myzax who tried his best to protect himself.

(Harry)

"Try and give Cedric and Hermione protection so they can escape!" Harry called out as he flew inside Red Lion.

(Draco)

"Understood!" Draco called out providing help.

(Battle)

Blue Lion began firing a beam from its tail as it aided the Red Lion in covert fire for Black and Green Lion. Soon Yellow Lion was seen charging in as it ran across the earth torts Myzax.

(Yellow Lion)

"Watch this!" Ron called out as he charged in. "Battle Lion Head-butt!" Ron invoked an attack as he did so.

(Battle)

Yellow Lion then bashed its head into Myzax's back and in turn knocking the Robeast down hard. The Lions then began to regroup as now all five Lions were here.

(Red Lion)

"Hermione, Cedric are you two ok?" Harry asked as he looked to his fellow Paladins as on his screen he saw the Black and Green Lions begin to get back up.

"Still alive for the time being." Cedric said as they had to move.

(Battle)

Myzax began to get back on its feet as it glared at the five Lions gathered here.

(Hermione)

"This is just like a Super Robot Anime, particularly Voltes V with a tad bit of Go Nagai mecha anime such as Mazinger Z!" Hermione called out as everyone heard this as they looked to her with confusion. "I'll explain later focus!" Hermione called as it was clear despite being a book worm she was a major Otaku.

(Lions)

"Beyond that did the Galra send this monster?" Ron asked as he saw the Robeast here who was getting back up.

"I don't know I've never seen anything like this before." Cedric said as Harry heard this.

"I don't think any of us have seen this before." Harry said as he saw this event play out.

"So what do we do oh fearless leader? Shoot at it with everything we got? Take out its weapons? Or even call it bloody names?" Draco asked as he knew they needed a plan and fast.

"If we wish to take this monster down there is it one way we can do it." Cedric said as they all knew it was time for their mighty friend to appear.

(Battle)

The lions then roared out as their eyes glowed as their bodies gave off the energy of their colors. They then flew in formation to the sky as they began to form up.

"Form Voltron!" Cedric invoked as they began to form Voltron.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them. Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

Voltron landed on the ground as it glared against the Galra Robeast as Myzax glared back at Voltron ready to take it down.

"Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal!" Cedric was heard as it was time to fight giant robot to giant monster.

As the Robeast Myzax arm spin again generating another energy orb thing ready for another round and against the Legendary Defender Voltron, as Voltron himself step forth with the yellow lion digging in the ground as Voltron rush forward.

The Robeast swing it arm sending the energy orb out towards Voltron in the air, as Voltron dodge it as keep going at the robotic beast as he raise the Red lion side Harry give a yell and push forward on his controls. As the red lion fish went forward, only to be stop by the Robeast itself with its strange arm weapon as a small shock wave ran out around them.

Hermione cry out as she push forward on her controls as well giving it a hard earn punch like she gave Draco in the 3rd year, as the Robeast head jerk up and step back, trying to recover as it lean against a hill side as it shake off the hit best it can as Voltron came in with all the paladin given a mighty cry as Voltron had both arms up about to put a smack down into the Robeast Myzax.

The Robeast raise its arm to block it as another shockwave came forth with the ground below the Robeast collapse a bit but still hang tough, as the Robeast call forth, back the energy orb and aim it at the back of Voltron, as the robot defender hear the sound as it looks back and see it with the Robeast leap back while Voltron take a hit and get shove down into the ground.

The Robeast stood over Voltron as the dust clear, it raise tis arm sending the energy orb up in the air before bringing it back down onto Voltron.

As the paladin recover quickly and hear the orb coming back, they quickly acted as they move their controls as Voltron activate its thrusters around moving out of the way before the orb hit them again as Harry yell out, "I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in this Universe!"

"Yeah same here, so is this beast kicking our arses?" Ron said as Voltron saw the energy orb coming at him again as he dodge it, as looking towards it soon near a charging sound as it turn back around to see the Robeast Myzax came in and smack down into them, knocking them up and out, soon landed in a more greener mountain area as all the paladin groin to that, as near the mountain, the village was nearby as Harry said, "Oh no! The village!"

(Voltron)

"We have to protect those people!" Cedric said as everyone knew it wasn't just the people of the village that was there, but so was Coran and Allura.

(Cave place)

Inside a cave as all the people of the village were hiding in with Coran and Allura helping them out and keeping them calm as a lot of rumbling is hears just outside as it shook the cave as well as Allura look outside and wonder what was going on?

(The battle)

The robeast send forth the energy orb at Voltron, as the defender block the attack with its arms trying to make sure the orb did, hit the village as the orb soon shot up hitting the robot defender in its face.

(Voltron)

Harry, Ron and Draco push forward and hit a switch on their controls hard and fast to do what was needed.

(Battle)

Voltron thrusters on its back activated pushing back push just barely hover over the village before took flight again as Cedric said, "That was close!" as Voltron flew forward towards the Robeast and flew pass it on the side to draw its attention away as it worked, but now it was following them.

(Voltron)

"We got it away from the Arusians, but we can't take it down!" Hermione said as Draco said, "I got an idea, I'm going to hit that orb thing like it was a bludger."

(Battle)

"No the last time we did something like that, we fell!" Cedric said as Draco said, "Stop bringing up the past!"

As Voltron turn back around and ran, the Robeast match them and send forth the orb as Voltron soon leap into the air, with Draco crying out as well as he made Voltron aim at kick at the orb a as it seem the two were about to meet, the orb itself curved around as in slow-mo, Draco went, "Oh no." the orb smack Voltron in the head making it fall back down.

The robeast keep charging out towards Voltron as the defender fell back down with a loud Thud it was showing it taking some major hits.

(Voltron)

"Hermione fire energy blast at it now!" Cedric said with Hermione reply was, "Got it!"

(Battle)

As Voltron stood up, it raise tis arm up as a shot was being charge up in its green lion mouth as Hermione yell out, "Fire!"

But instead of firing its shooting, the wings on Voltron back came forth and fuse together while forming some sort of shield.

(Voltron)

"Oops!" Hermione said as she saw what she did and didn't know she could do that as Cedric came up her screen as Hermione panic to figure out how to remove the shield as he said, "No! Energy beam! Energy beam!"

(Battle)

Before Hermione could figure out, the Robeast hit against shield pushing Voltron back a bit he kneel down, the Robeast swing its arm across, hitting Voltron back area.

As Voltron was knocked down it was clear the legendary defender was getting its ass handed to it. Voltron got its feet back under it before him as he glared at Myzax.

(Paladins)

"Bloody hell every time we focus on the orb we get attacked by the monster and every time we focus on the monster we get the orb attacking us." Ron cursed as they were being pushed back hard.

"Then what suppose we do then Weasley!? Draco demanded as he looked to his controls.

"Orb!" Ron called out as they saw the attack coming.

(Battle)

Voltron was knocked back by the monster as it hit the mountain area as it was looking bad.

(Harry)

Harry had his eyes closed as he focused. The mace was making a distinct sound and seemed to show a pattern. His eyes and reflexes helped with this as being a seeker meant he needed to focus on the Golden Snitch.

Harry then focused closer as he then went wide eyed. "Everyone I figured it out this monster attacks in a pattern!" Harry called out as they heard him.

(Draco)

"A pattern have you gone mental?" Draco asked as Hermione ran the numbers.

(Hermione)

"No he's right he attacks us three times with the orb before it returns no doubt to recharge." Hermione said as she began to see it.

"Incoming!" Ron was heard as they saw it.

(Battle)

Voltron activated his thrusters and avoided the attack of the monster and glared at it once it landed. Voltron got lucky when it avoided that attack but luck can only one so far.

(Harry)

"The orb makes a loud sound when it returns to the monster and every three times it attacks the orb needs to recharge!" Harry called out as Cedric heard this.

(Cedric)

"Then we need to attack the monster when it's recharging that's when it's most vulnerable! That's when we attack!" Cedric called out as they all understood.

"So what do we do until then?!" Ron asked as he was worried here.

"Defense!" Cedric called out as it was time to enact their plan.

(Battle)

Myzax attacked as the orb came flying at them only Voltron to be ready. "Hermione, we need that shield!" Cedric called out as Hermione understood.

Voltron put the shield up as the orb hit the shield before ricocheting off of it.

(Cedric)

"That was one two more to go!" Cedric called out as they were close to victory now.

(Battle)

The Robeast swing its arm around sending the orb around and right back at Voltron, as Voltron block it again, the orb bounce off of them as they cry out as it was still doing massive damage to them as Voltron had not much choice but step back for a moment as Ron yell out, "WE can take much more than this!"

The Robeast swing its weapon again and sent the orb down at Voltron once again as Voltron stood ready.

(Voltron)

"Last one! Everyone brace for impact!" Cedric said as everyone did as they held tightly.

(Battle)

The orb strike against Voltron shield as it bounce off of him again and knocking away the shield as the orb return to the Robeast arm as it was charging its next attack.

(Voltron)

Harry and Cedric both saw this as they called out, "NOW!" as Harry shifted up the right control as everyone shifted back as harry fired a beam out to the Robeast as it hit head on in the center of it, pushing it back hard.

Voltron stop firing as the beam was hitting nothing but dust now as it lower its arm and waited, as in the cloud of dust, the Robeast Myzax lay on the ground for a moment as it seem it was down... until it shifted and stood back up as the dust cleared showing it was uncharm as the laser shot had no effect on it as it was now up with it weapon now charged up.

(Voltron)

"It didn't work!" Hermione said as she thought herself that Harry and Cedric plan would work as Draco said, "So now what?"

(Battle)

Voltron took another hit as it was knock down, without his shield he was defenseless.

(Voltron)

Everyone groin to that as Cedric said, "This things is too tough, we need another plan."

"Orb! Orb!" Ron yell out as the orb came back around and Strike Voltron again and hard as Hermione yell out, "we can't take another hit like that, or else Voltron may shut down."

Harry breath a bit as he said, "We need to do something else... something other than another energy attack like a strike a hit or a... a..."

Harry trail off as his mind wonder a bit as suddenly a memory during his 2nd year, the chamber of secrets as he battle against the basilisk, as he read what Hermione research about it, as Spiders flee before it... and magic would have not much effect against it unless it was high level of spell casting, or having a hunters weapons... a Weapon. A sword!

"WE need a sword," Harry said softly as suddenly the Lion seem to have heard Harry's plan as he and the lion Minds link up once more as Harry soon gotten new information as a new panel pop up before him as he said, "Everyone, My lion... its telling me something."

"Whatever its trying to say, hurry up and do it Potter!" Draco said as he soon pointed out saying, "That beast is about to send out its 3rd strike!"

(Battle)

The Robeast swing its arm around with the orb following it before throwing it out as the orb was sent flying down at Voltron once more about to take it out.

Voltron move out of the way just in time as the orb came at him and roll out of the way to take less damage than its need to, giving the paladins time to figure out a plan as it stand back up while the Robeast came charging in.

(Voltron)

Harry grunt and breathe heavily as he try to stand back up himself as Harry notice the Robeast.

(Battle)

AS the Robeast came up to Voltron, it leap up with its arm raise high as the orb return back on its arm as Harry saw the moment.

(Voltron)

Harry yell out as he drew his Bayard and plug it into the new port while giving it a turn like a key to a car.

(Voltron)

Suddenly Voltron puts its two hands together and form something new as between the red and green lion's maws a light shine brightly.

Voltron looks up at the Robeast as it took a stands similar like a samurai does on earth as it stood up and drew whatever it is Voltron was bringing out as a blue blur of as slash came forth and strike the Robeast.

The sound of a blade slashing against its target, as the screen was dark with a light shining in the distant for a moment as the light came forth and came in like a blade slash.

The light return and Voltron it seem holding a sword in its hand while it stood behind the robeast as it did its final standoff, as a shock wave came forth with the wind blowing by the force of the slash, as the Robeast was split in half down the middle as it glows for a moment, the light shooting up in the skies before it fell down... and spark with energy before it blew up with Voltron had it back against it.

Voltron then stood back on its feet swinging the sword about before taking a victory pose as in Red Lion's maw was the new sword that had a single edge of neon blue energy. Everyone was cheering at their victory as Voltron had won the day again.

(Voltron)

"How did you do that, Harry?" Ron asked shocked at how Harry was able to pull one out of left field.

"Potter luck?" Harry joked a bit as Hermione in turn rolled her eyes. "Sorry it's just I remembered second year with the Basilisk and next thing I know Red Lion has be do what I did." Harry said as he smiled to his friends.

(Harry)

Harry pulled out his Bayard from the socket as he looked at it and smiled as despite being unsure how he did what he did exactly he was grateful before he chuckled a bit. "Thank you, Red." Harry said as he looked at the Red Lion as calling them by colors for some reason didn't sit right with him perhaps he should give the Lions each a name so they aren't called simply by colors.

(Galra HQ Hagar and Zarkon)

The coffin had relayed all the information and such from the battle as both Hagar and Zarkon had a perfect view of the battle from the coffins antenna like object. "NO!" Haggar roared out as she could not believe her creation had lost against Voltron whose Paladins were novices in battle. "I'll make another, more powerful." Haggar began but Zarkon then spoke up.

"That won't be necessary. Sendak is still alive on Arus." Zarkon began as he looked away a bit. "I've given him instructions on how to proceed." Zarkon said as Sendak no doubt was still somewhere on Arus.

"Can he be trusted?" Haggar asked as she knew about Sendak and his loyalties but it can all be a rouse for all they knew.

"I trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him." Zarkon said as he looked to Haggar on this as he knew Sendak's loyalties were unquestionable.

(Back Arus with Sendak)

"Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth." Sendak said as he and his second in command had witnessed the entire battle play out as they and a few sentry drones had witnessed the battle from a cliff. "We will not let him down." Sendak said but his lieutenant was skeptical on their chances of success.

"Sir how are we going to take the castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries." He asked as the odds weren't in their favor.

"By exploiting our enemy's weaknesses." Sendak said as he knew what that weakness was.

"What weaknesses?" The second in command asked as he looked to Sendak.

"The worse weakness of all: They value the lives of others." Sendak said as he looked to the Arusians in the village as he knew they were the key to defeating the Paladins and taking the Castle of Lions.

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

The Paladins minus Hermione were gathered in the hanger as the former prisoners of Zarkon were loading up in the Altean Pod. "Good luck out there." Harry said as he saw the Aliens were ready to go home at last.

"Don't get caught by the Galra again ok." Draco added as he seemed to start opening up to more aliens for the time being.

"Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we see our families again." The alien said providing a small bow to them. "But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope." The alien said as he was ready to go before boarding the ship to at long last go home.

(Meanwhile with Hermione)

Hermione was outside the castle sitting on a wall as she was with the mice as she had her wand out looking upon the wand. As she sat there she was saddened that despite the lead it was ruined because of the robeast. Hermione couldn't blame Cedric for doing what she did but it didn't make it any less depressing that she couldn't get the full data. But at the very least she was able to acquire some of the data which was a good thing in her books.

"Hermione there you are." Cedric said as he walked over to Hermione as he was hoping to see she was ok despite everything that has happened.

"I was so close." Hermione said as she looked to the mice.

"Something wrong?" Cedric asked as he looked to Hermione with concern.

"I... I was so close to finding them if that... monster didn't show up I would have had all that data to decode to find them." Hermione said as she looked to Allura's mice.

"Its ok Hermione you did manage to get some of it at least?" Cedric asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione said as it wasn't much but it was a start.

"There you go then better to walk away with something then nothing at all." Cedric said as he then sat down next to Hermione.

"Yeah but it doesn't answer why Luka would attack Mathew like that they've been friends since schooling and I know Luka isn't like someone else." Hermione said as she knew how Sirius was framed by Peter who was still on the loose.

"Maybe... his reasons weren't as you thought." Cedric said as he looked to the sun set. "Think about it that gladiator was going to kill them all and if one of them was unable to fight then they can live longer." Cedric said as she looked to Hermione.

"Wait are you saying that Luka attacked Mathew to save him?" Hermione asked as she looked to Cedric.

"Well depends does it sound like something he would do?" Cedric asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Yes... yes it does in fact." Hermione confirmed as she began to realize that Luka may have done so to help Mathew live longer.

"Then there you have it some hope that their still out there and still sane." Cedric said as he looked to Hermione who then smiled.

"Thank you Cedric." Hermione said with a smile as Cedric then sighed a bit.

"But Hermione... I need to know... did you tell the others yet." Cedric asked as Hermione looked down in shame a bit.

"I... I haven't." She confessed as she couldn't tell them. How can she it would be like saying she had orchestrated everything so she can fly into space and find her missing brother and father.

"I won't tell them... you have to do it yourself Hermione just know that when and if you do I'll stand behind you to help you and the others regardless of the results." Cedric said as he looked to Hermione who nodded to him.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she then hugged Cedric catching him off guard but regardless he still returned the hug.

"I can see you miss them, Hermione. I'm sure your brother and father would be proud of you wherever they are." Cedric said as Hermione then smiled back to him and then the two began to overlook the sunset as they smiled at the peace and calm as once they take off tomorrow... it was full space and battles against the Galra. But one thing was truth they had Voltron and with its power the darkness of Zarkon and Voldemort would be swept away by the light of the legendary defender of the universe.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go I hope you all enjoy it and until next time people leave a review before leaving and like always ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle for the Castle of Lions

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: New chapter folks let's begin.

(Start Chapter)

It was night time as after the battle Allura had invited the Arusians to the Castle of Lions for a celebration feast as the Arusian King was telling the story of Voltron's victory to his people. "The monster fell from the sky!" He Arusain King said as with him were a group of Arusian stacked onto each other to represent Voltron and Myzax. "It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious." The Arusian King called out as the two Arusians taking the roll of Myzax threw the ball at the five playing the role of Voltron knocking them down.

The Arusian King opened and eye and saw what happened as that was not what he said. "No. I said, 'Voltron was Victorious!'" The Arusian king called out as the five Arusians got back on their formation of Voltron with a sword and wooden shield while the ones play Myzax fell. This in turn caused the Arusians to cheer as Allura in her dress smiled to them.

"Thank you, your Majesty for that wonderful production." Allura said as it wasn't really wonderful but she knew it was the thought that counted before she looked to the other Arusians. "It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe." Allura said as she looked to their party here as Harry, Coran, and Ron were seen with the crowd with Dobby making sure the food trays were kept filled with his magic.

Allura then looked to the Arusian King as she had something in her hands. "Your highness please accept this gift." Allura said as she gave a communicator to the Arusian King who took it. "This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help." Allura said as this caused the Arusian King to smile to her. "Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance." Allura said as the King smiled to this.

"Hoorah!" The King cheered as his people then cheered with him as they all saw this.

Meanwhile Harry was standing with Draco when Ron walked up. "We should get something like that for home." Ron said as he had finished up his letters and was able to get small glass jars Cedric transfigured for their copied memories to show to their loved ones back home.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Draco asked as he looked to Ron as Harry went wide eyed at what Draco said.

"You know maybe like a cheer. Like a team cheer we can do." Ron said as Harry then cut in.

"Wait back up. Did you just called Ron by his name?" Harry asked as he looked shocked at Draco as Ron then caught up.

"Yeah I think he did." Ron said as Draco heard this and sighed.

"Well we're going to be stuck out in space for a while so it would be in all of our best interests to find some sort of common ground when not in battle." Draco said as Harry looked to him.

"Are you sick?" Harry asked as Draco was out of character right now.

"No I'm just realizing we need to grow up a bit or we'll all die." Draco said as he then got his arrogant tone back and began to sip the drink he was drinking. But when he did he looked ready to gag and vomit as he tried to control his gag reflexes before glaring at Coran. "Coran what the bloody hell is this?!" Draco yelled as he looked to Coran with a glare.

"This is Nunville it's the nectar of the gods." Coran said as Draco wanted to vomit a bit.

"Taste like a potion gone wrong." Draco said as he wanted to vomit.

"Yes and it also makes an excellent hair tonic." Coran said drizzling a bit of it on his mustache before Draco wretched at this as he needed to remember not to drink or eat stuff Coran makes.

Nearby Cedric was leaning on the wall as he observed the outside of the door as it seems he wasn't really enjoying the party going on while looking outside to the night sky of the Arusian's as Coran walked up to him. "Not feeling well? Try some Nunville. Settles a stomach and brightens the smile." Coran said as he looked to Cedric who was leaning on the wall with arms cross who then looked back to Coran. Meanwhile Harry and Ron gave Draco a poke before he collapsed with a stomach that was clearly not settled.

Cedric turn away as he said to the orange mustache guy Altean, "I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the castle like this. It doesn't seem safe."

"Oh these Arusians won't hurt anything... much," Coran said that as he saw a few of the Arusians playing around with the hover waiter before they crash and breaking the cups that were on it as Coran cringe for a moment before turn back to Cedric as he look back with Coran said, "Besides, it's only fair to let them see the inside of a castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long."

"But who knows when Zarkon will attack again?" Cedric counters as he maybe have a life back on earth but with the threat of the Galra at large, he can't sit still as he got off the wall and walk out towards the opening to the outside as he said, "I'm going to do a perimeter check, just in case."

(Outside the castle)

Sendak look towards the castle with Arus's moon out and full giving a good view of the castle itself as Sendak smile to the thought of him crushing the paladins and the pleasure of killing Princess Allura as his right hand spoken up saying, "commander Sendak, the sentries are in position around the Arusian village."

"Luck is on our side. Look the castle defenses are down. The door is wide open," Sendak said as he look closely with his robotic eye as he saw all the life forms around as he said, "With all these Arusians coming in and out, it should be nothing for you to infiltrate."

Suddenly to the camera view as Haxus spotted something as he soon in to the image as he said, "I may not have to. Look."

Soon in on Hermione as she walking about with the Galra Drone she took control of as the Galra soldier said, "The small one has a Galra Drone, they've repurposed."

The image zoom out with all the normal info showing as Haxus was done with stakeout as he said to his leader, "If I can just get close enough to clone its signature code, I can send our bomb drone in undetected."

"I knew you would not disappoint me, Haxus," Sendak said as Haxus soon took off to do his mission as Sendak only watch and wait for the plan to be put into motion.

(In the castle)

AS everyone was having a fun time still with harry talking to some of the Arusians and Ron was getting hanging out around, and Hermione was out and about with her bottomless pack as her drone follow her around as with Allura from the railing above as she said, "Look at them, the new paladins of Voltron. The fate of the universe is on their shoulders."

As she look towards Harry and Ron as she smile a bit towards Harry as she wonder what else that Harry face during his time on earth, as saying if the other go back, he would stay with her and Coran.

Harry took a sip from his drink as he taste it before spitting it out in Ron's face, as Ron close his eye and groin in pain feeling the drink that Coran main was burning them a bit.

"Ahh my eyes!" Ron joked a bi as he had he food in his eyes but they weren't hurting him as her and Harry soon shared a good laugh as Allura saw this and was having second thoughts about this Paladins... then again she's had second thoughts since day one.

"I must portray strength, so no one can tell how concerned I am about the fate of our mission." Allura said before a pop was heard as she yelped and saw Dobby was there with the items in question.

"Is Ms. High Elf worried of something? Can Dobby help?" Dobby offered as Allura saw this as she then looked to her mouse friend as well as Dobby.

"How much did you hear Dobby?" Allura asked as she looked to the House Elf.

"Just about everything, Mistress High Elf Allura talked aloud." Dobby said as Allura then sighed to her mouse and Dobby.

"Well Dobby let's all keep that a secret between us." Allura said as she looked to Dobby on this and her mouse friend on this.

"Of course." Dobby said as he looked to Allura.

"So what brings you here Dobby, are you feeling better after your long trip?" Allura asked as she looked to the house elf.

"Yes Dobby is very much so. Dobby is in fact ready to deliver these items for Harry Potter High Elf Lady Allura." Dobby said as Allura made a mental note to have Dobby bring back some books of Elves and the mythology behind them on Earth.

"Very well then... we'll give you time to rest then Dobby before calling for you again." Allura said as Dobby nodded.

"I've already told Harry Potter and friends of my departure and they say the same thing." Dobby said as Allura nodded to him with a smile.

"Well then Dobby we'll be seeing you soon." Allura said as Dobby was seen with the letters and items to deliver to Dumbledore and their friends and family who are no doubt worried for them.

"Goodbye and call if have need of Dobby." Dobby said before he vanished in a pop with the other items no doubt to deliver it all to the friends and family Harry Potter and his friends.

Once Dobby was gone one of Allura's mice began to squeak telling her something. "Who else has secrets?" Allura asked as she was surprised to hear this while looking to her mice. Soon her mice jumped off her shoulder to his friend before going to the biggest one before grabbing his cheeks. "Ronald tried to eat what?!" She laughed a bit as she looked to them. "Hermione must have had a fit when she found out." Allura said as she smiled to the mice as she was the one who caught him from what they told her. "What other secrets?" Allura asked as she looked to the mice.

The two blue mice then got together as the smallest got onto of his friend before changing his hair up to look more like Draco. He then made shooting gestures and wand gestures while acting out Draco a bit as Allura looked to this. "That oddly enough sounds like Draco." Allura said as from what she heard of him so far what her mice had described to her sounded exactly like what Draco would do but he was improving that much she can admit.

The mice then began making gestures akin to Hermione as well as playing chess or its Altean equivalent as they made gestures to the other Paladins mainly Harry, Ron, and Draco being completely unaware of Hermione's most deepest, darkest, and possible cruelest of secrets. "Hermione is doing what?!" Allura gasped in shock as she looked to her mice.

Allura then looked over to Hermione in the party who currently had a bag on her person as Rover flew close by her as well. Hermione was then seen taking a food tray and stuffing her bag with its contents calmly trying to be unnoticed before she took an ear cleaner like item from an Arusian passing her by. Hermione looked it over before gagging and tossing it to another Arusian before continuing her trek.

"Are you sure?" Allura asked as what she found out didn't sit well with her as the mice nodded in response. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." Allura said as she knew what Hermione was doing from start to finish was wrong if she was taking advantage of her friends trust in her to fuel her need to locate her missing family members.

(With Draco, Ron, and Harry)

"I suppose we should all get use to these space drinks." Draco said as he looked to his cup as he saw his reflection in it as it was sinking in how far away from home they were and how small they were in the face of the Universe. "Who knows when we'll be able to return home?" Draco said as Ron looked at his own as he was also feeling homesick himself.

"Yeah, if ever." Ron said sadly as he wasn't the brightest he knew this but even he can see obvious things that others miss.

"What do you mean, Ronald?" Draco asked as he looked to the Weasley boy.

"I mean if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for 10,000 years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it?" Ron said before a food tray came to them to which Ron took the bowl from it. "You know if we live of course." Ron said as he was home sick but also scared for his own life out here.

"Right of course." Draco said as he saw this as well.

"Hey Draco what do you think the chances are of us landing on a Quiddich Planet?" Ron asked as he hoped Dobby can bring back their Quiddich gear and brooms on his return trip.

"Well, there's only one planet with legitimate Quiddich, a wonderful wizarding beach with a great tavern looking over the waters, and the home cooked meals my mum would make on Yule Time and Beltane, and my mums hugs..." Draco said as it finally struck home for him how far away from home he and the others were as Ron saw this.

"Oi Malfoy you ok?" Ron asked as he never seen Draco actually cry over anything as the pureblood slytherin was starting to shed tears.

"Sorry. It seems that this Nunvill substance is getting to me." Draco lied as in truth he missed his home when things weren't changing this fast around him. "I need a bit." Draco said as he took his leave and passed by Coran who saw the state Draco was in and knew he may need someone to talk to. But as Draco went up the stairs Allura passed by him while making her way to Hermione who had her magic bag at the ready.

Once Allura got in front of Hermione she began her approach as Hermione saw her. "So Hermione we hadn't had a chance to really talk with all that was happening." Allura said as she looked to Hermione. "So please tell me about yourself." Allura offered as she looked to Hermione.

"Well... I am considered a bookworm among my peers, at times my classmates look at me as if I'm mad for reading a 6th or 7th year textbook as light reading but it did help Ron and Harry a lot when things happen at Hogwarts." Hermione explained as she looked to Allura. "But sometimes I think I should be a Ravenclaw not a Gryffindor." Hermione said as she then began to take her leave as Allura had to try a different approach.

"I suppose I was thinking a little more personal." Allura offered winking a bit as she gave Hermione a strange look on this. "We have a lot in common." Allura said as she looked to Allura.

"Such as?" Hermione asked as Allura got a bite there.

"Oh, well, obviously both of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon." Allura began but Hermione cut her off there.

"Yes but I am going to get mine back." Hermione said with a slight snap as this made Allura gasp a bit as Hermione saw what she did there. "Oh um sorry princess I didn't intend to..." Hermione began but Allura cut her off.

"No, I understand. I just want you to know that you can confide in me. If there's anything you ever want to talk about just ask. I do owe you and your friends a lot after you had sought out the Blue Lion on Earth to locate your father I'm sure they truly are loyal friends." Allura said as this in turn got Hermione to gasp a bit before calming herself knowing and hoping Allura didn't know what she had done since finding the Blue Lion. "Anything at all." Allura urged as she looked to Hermione as she knew Hermione needed to trust her fellow Paladins.

Hermione seem to understand what Allura is trying to say as she sigh a bit and said, "Fine, I have something to say."

Allura perk up to that as she stood up as a ringing sound is heard to her change in mood of happy as she said, "I knew I had a feeling. What is it?"

"I'm leaving soon without everyone," Hermione said dropping a bomb like that as Allura had a look in her eyes as she in hales a bit until she stops and said, "Wait, what?"

AS She thought there was something else Allura was looking but Hermione leaving, that something else as Hermione started to explain, "I decrypted the information data, from the Galra ship remains, about where my family might be, or at least where they were. It's my best lead at finding them, and I am leaving tonight, but I will come back afterwards when or if I find something else."

"Hermione, you can't. You're one of five Paladins," Allura said as she lean in towards Hermione as she said to her, "You have a sacred trust to defend the universe."

Hermione step back away from Allura with an upset look on her face and said, "I came here to find my family! I may care about my friends but I love my family the most, I thought you of everyone here other than Harry would understand. IF you had a chance to have get your family back, wouldn't you?"

That surprise Allura much... but she understand and given a sad look as its true she wanted her father back, even her mother too and would give anything to see them again, as she didn't say a word Hermione said to her, "I'm sorry. I'll go tell everyone else."

Hermione began to walk away with an upset look, as its been too long sense she seen her family, and all she wanted to have them back, as she knew leaving earth she left so much behind, even her own mum, but if she could explain to her what she was doing, she would understand... sort of, so it was pretty much do or die for her to find her brother and father.

(Outside the castle)

Cedric was outside looking out for anything that could be suspicious, as he look down the walk way of the clear path way to the castle as he could guess it was the only way, then Hermione came up to him from behind and said, "Cedric?"

The wizard turned around to Hermione as he wonders what does; she need as she said, "I need to talk to you."

Unknown to them the Galra soldier Haxus was hidden behind a bolder out of site but close to pull off his plan, as he lean out for a moment and get scan on Hermione Galra Drone and got a copy of its Code as he said, "Signature code cloned."

He lean back in his hidden spot with the bomb drone right beside him as he waited or Hermione and Cedric to leave the area.

Once he had the time Haxus began giving the copy to his bomber drone as soon its violet lights turned emerald green showing it was ready. "Bomb activated." Haxus said as he saw that the Bomb was ready and victory would soon be theirs. He then ran off ready to report to Sendak as he also rather not be here when the bomb does go off.

With the bomber drone though as Hermione and Cedric were walking into the Castle of Lions the Bomber Drone appeared from the side as it saw the entrance was open. It then beeped once it was allowed in and began to make its way to its designated location to go off.

(With Draco)

Draco was in the control room as he sat there alone with a depressed look on his face as he began to wonder if this is how Harry feels every day of his life. As he sat there he rested his head in his right fist wondering how the rest of the Malfoy Family was doing. What was his father doing since he's been gone. He knew his mother was probably worried sick about him but with his letters and Pensieve sent over he knew they'd be made aware of how he was but hoped they understood why he can't come back.

Don't get Draco wrong he was a pureblood all the way but the problem was that at large was with the Galra. They were so close to Earth and if he didn't use Voltron to stop them he may not have an earth to Enjoy. But as those thought plagued his mind he began to wonder if the purebloods were even purebloods at all upon discovering that Magic had and still does exist in the great beyond had has existed for 10,000 years. The Human race has existed for far longer if what Hermione told him was true but 10,000 years was a long time. He began to wonder if Merlin or the first wizard or witch had gotten their magic because of the Blue Lion landing on Earth.

These thoughts plagued him but in the end it was all the same as Draco Malfoy was homesick. "Mind if I join you?" Coran was then heard as Draco saw Coran walk in with his hands behind his back as he jumped down next to Draco.

"How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran?" Draco asked as his arrogance and boastful tone was gone replaced with the tone of a boy who just wanted to go home.

"Let's take a look." Coran said as he walked up to the main controls of the Castle and put his hand on it activating the Star Map loaded into the Castle of Lions that may or may not need to be updated. "Earth is over here." He began as he showed Earth's location. "And we're all..." He trailed off as he began moving the map to show Arus which is where they are right now. "The way over..." Coran continued as Draco got the gist that they were far from home.

But of course Draco also noticed that compared to the Universe which still had hundreds if not thousands of unknowns he began to realize how small he was compare to it all. "You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran?" Draco asked as he looked to Coran.

"Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?" Coran asked as he kept moving the map to find Arus forgetting how Draco's life in Wizarding London kept him from the world at large as it did many other Wizards.

"Yeah, but I mean, that they're really, really far away once you get to travel between them." Draco began as he then saw Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. "Like, say, Earth. It's so far, I can't even see it." Draco said as he saw how small Earth was compared to the rest of the Milky Way. "The... The blue Oceans, the White Clouds; green grass... I... I can't see any of it." Draco confessed as he looked down with a depressed look upon his features as Coran look to Draco with sympathy.

"You miss Earth." He began as he was apathetic to Draco's plight. "I understand. I miss Altea." Coran said as he put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or some blooming nonsense like that, but, honestly, I just want to go home." Draco said as he looked down in depression at how far away home was.

"If I could go home, I would." Coran said as he looked down as well as Draco knew his family must be worried sick about him right now.

"I honestly miss rain. If I was home right now I'd splash in the first rain puddle I'd find." Draco said as he looked to the image of the Milky Way.

"Rain?" Coran asked as he heard what Draco said.

"Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky. I'm sure Granger has a better explanation then I do being the know-it-all she is." Draco said as he looked to the Milky Way with Coran.

"O, we had that on Altea. Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-Sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head." Coran said as it seems Draco was finding some common ground among this marry band of misfits as he look to where Earth was located.

"Sounds fun." Draco said as he knew it wasn't fun from his point of view but he also knew he probably wasn't the only one who was home sick at the moment.

"Yeah." Coran said as it seems Draco was starting to feel better being so far from home. But alas all was not right as despite everything the Galra through Sendak and Haxus still try to claim Voltron.

(With the Drone)

The Drone was flying down the halls undetected as he made its way to the main crystal in the command deck to decommission the Castle of Lions and in turn claim Voltron as their own. As it floated it stopped before its eyes flashed again while making a beeping sound before continue its path to its destination.

(Back with the others)

Hermione, Allura, Harry, Draco, and Cedric were all gathered around in the halls as Hermione was explaining her case to them. "Hermione no." Cedric tried to argue against her plan as she looked to them as she still hadn't told them all about them finding the Blue Lion... wasn't exactly a coincidence per say.

"The data from the fragment Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I loaded up a pod and about ready to leave," Hermione said as she hate saying it but she wants to find her father and brother again, and if she could Lucas as well to get some answer and maybe his help as Harry spoken up saying as he walk up to her, "You can't leave Hermione."

"You can tell me what I can and cannot do Harry," Hermione said as Harry counter to her, "IF you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon and the Galra. You're not the only one with a family."

Hermione can only look away from harry as the feeling of guilt was coming at her as harry went on saying, "All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families."

"Yea and I have my family as well back on earth. I would love to go and see them again and be with them again," Ron said as he seem to be trailing off of seeing his family again but wasn't saying anything else as Allura walk up to him as she asked, "You want to leave too?"

"Of course I bloody do. Voltron is an amazing golem machine robot thing, no doubt, but I didn't ask do to a lifetime in the great beyond fighting evil aliens creators," Ron said as Harry was just getting upset as the point wasn't being made as he said, "That not the point!"

Everyone turn towards harry as he was getting upset about all this, almost out of his character as he look to Hermione and said, "I get it you miss your father and brother. I wish I had my mother and father as well, but you're putting the lives of two people over the lives of everyone else in the bloody universe!"

Hermione had to back away a bit from harry a bit as she felt his anger as it seem to be almost about to go out of control until Cedric put his arm on Harry stopping him as he said, "harry, I get your upset, but that how a team works. Everyone have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced. I can't make people join quidditch as it's a pretty dangerous sport to play so I won't blame them, and no one volunteer to do this ether... so let calm down and let them choice what they should do."

Harry anger started to die down, as he control his breathing and step back away as Cedric took his spot where he stood as he said to Hermione, "If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you, but please, just think about what you're doing."

Hermione didn't know what to say to them as she look down in shame as it seem her already made up her mind as she said to everyone, "I'm sorry, as after all we been through over the years Harry, Ron... But you're going to have to find someone else to pilot the green lion.

Hermione soon began to walk away with Rover following as it squeaks as it loyalty to Hermione is absolute, as Hermione was already gone down the walls Allura had high hopes for the paladins saving the universe but now the team was breaking as she said, "I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How can we ever form Voltron?"

(Command deck)

After Draco and Coran has their talk, with Draco looking better for now as he and Coran walk up, with the bomb drone floating into the room without the two realizing what it's about to do as Draco said to it in a greet/insult, "Greetings Granger's pet."

the Drone floated by him without stopping as Draco seem to raise an eyebrow to that, but keep walking for a moment as the Drone keep going on as it started beeping as after a moment Draco soon relies something as he said, "Wait... where's that muggle born?"

Turning back to the Drone as soon the beeping speed up and turn evil red as Draco saw the drone wasn't Hermione's and acted quickly as he can only guess to what it does, "Look out!"

Pushing Coran over as the Drone exploded and destroying het huge crystal that was in the command room.

(Enter hall)

The castle started to shake as things started to fall down and break as Harry, Ron, Cedric, and Allura stood their ground as they wonder what was going on.

(Hermione)

The Green paladin felt it too as she was in the hanger room about to enter the pod, but stop and knew something bad has happen as Hermione can only say, "Oh no."

(Arusians)

The Arusians were also panicking and screaming as they ran out of the castle in their panic as it wasn't long until the castle began to shut down as the crystal was destroyed leaving it without power. But one thing was clear Sendak and struck back and struck hard.

(Command Deck)

Coran was beginning to come to as he groaned in pain as metal fell down as the castle was without power. As Coran got up coughing as Cedric took charge and looked to Coran. "What happened?!" Cedric asked as he looked to Coran.

"I'm not sure." Coran am said as he was trying to get his brain to catch up with the situation.

Soon the smoke began to clear as Allura looked and was wide eyed at what she saw here. "The Crystal!?" She gasped as she saw the crystal the power source of the Castle of Lions was destroyed. But then the Paladins looked and to their utter shock saw Draco there passed out and hurt bad. "Draco!" Allura cried out as soon Cedric ran over to Draco and helped him up seeing he was currently unconscious.

"Draco?" Cedric began as he looked to the downed Pureblood. "DRACO!" He yelled this time as he saw Dracon was out cold and hurt.

"We have to get him to the infirmary!" Hermione said as she looked to her fellow Paladins as Coran helped keep Coran on his feet.

"Without the crystal the castle has no power." Allura said as it was clear they needed magic fast.

"He needs a healer fast." Cedric said as he looked to the downed Malfoy.

Soon the Arusian King was heard as he ran to the Paladins in a panic. "Lion Warriors, our village is under attack. We need help!" The Arusian King said in his panic.

"Let's get to the Lions!" Harry called out but Allura begged to differ.

"You can't. Their sealed in there hangers there's no way to get them out. We're defenseless." Allura said as they needed a plan fast.

"Will you not help us?" The king asked as he was in a panic.

"We'll help you we just." Harry began but Draco groaned a bit as he was in great pain right now.

"This is bad." Ron said as he looked to his fellow Paladins as he knew they were in a tight spot.

"We need to get a new to get the castle working again. But to get a new crystal we need a ship." Coran said as he got out of Ron's grip while looking to everyone.

"The pod I was loading up. We can use that I had left the bay door open before this happened." Hermione said as she looked to Draco who was hurt.

"I can use the scanner on the pod to see if there is a Balmerra nearby. Ronald your with me I need someone strong to help me carry the crystal." Coran said as Ron heard this as well.

"What is a blooming Balmerra?" Ron asked as he was confused.

"It's where the Crystal's come from I'll tell you about it on the way!" Coran called out as he left with Ron and Hermione following close behind him.

"I'll go see what's happening in the village." Harry said as he looked to Cedric.

"I'll go with you, Harry. I brought this on the poor Arusians." Allura said feeling guilty about all of this.

"I work on healing Draco and stand watch over the castle." Cedric said taking out his wand to start working on healing Draco as he wasn't a healer but he will do what he can for him as the young Malfoy groaned in pain.

(Later in the Pod Hanger)

AS Ron and Coran gotten in the pod Hermione had already set up for her now being use for the purpose of finding a new crystal for the castle as Coran check the star map with Ron putting on his helmet, Coran said, "It's our first bit of luck. There's a source not too far. We won't need a wormhole to get there, thankfully."

Ron force the helmet on as it seem the helmet was fitting well with his head for some reason, but got it to fit on, as Coran show the screen, the location of the Balmerra as it was just a system away as Hermione spoken up saying, "I made some modifications to the pod that may help you out, as I learn to do it in the castle's library."

Hermione pointed out the three buttons as she points at the first and said, "The first thing is a cloaking device that I reverse-engineered from the wall that can turn invisible in the training hall."

Hermione pointed out to the 2nd as she said about that, "The second is a tank of extra fuel to use as a booster if nodded, which I carefully mounted on the fuel line, to the theory it should give you enough speed to out run anything if needed, but to the chance of blowing up so use at your own risk."

"What do you mean it could explode?" Ron said as he sounded worry as Coran said, "AS she said, but using that during flight would turn this whole pod into a bomb!"

"Well I wanted to test it but I was sort of press for time and wanted to get out to find my family soon as I can, and it was mostly a last option idea" Hermione said as she just took a breath after that as she said, "The last modification I made when learning about Altean technology, if you guys ever need it or you are in a desperate situation, I made the pod a magical EMP shield for the ship as best I could, but I didn't test it ether so Ron if you need you use magic, use it if your life depended on it as I do not know if it would work or not."

Ron nodded as soon enough Coran fire up the engines as the thrusters burst out energy.

The ship hover up as Hermione step back away so she didn't get hit by the ship as she watch as the pod window screen appeared covering the pilot seating area as Coran soon took off through the hanger open doors as Hermione could only say to them, "Good luck."

Soon enough the ship pod was gone and took off full speed out into the great beyond.

(The castle)

AS Cedric carry Draco to the medical ward as he did the best he could for him, but he cannot heal everything as he said to him, "hang on the best you can, Draco. Help is on the way."

Cedric soon stop as he saw down the hall outside the castle as a small force of Galra troops were coming up and behind them a huge purple crystal of their own of sort as Cedric step back as he saw the leader of the group as he said, "Galra."

Cedric quickly place Draco down for now as he cannot fight while carry Draco and he bring Draco to the medical ward without leaving the castle defenseless as he soon rush out and seen if he can stop the Galra, as he had his power gauntlet on, that had some modification itself thank to Hermione, and his wand out and ready himself for a fight.

As Sendak came walk talking to the castle, and soon stop as he saw Cedric in site as the Galra forces stops as well as it was a standoff now as Cedric look down as them as they look at him, with Sendak step up and said, "Stand aside."

"No, you're not taking another step forward," Cedric said as she power up his glove with magic as it burst with energy as Sendak look to him and said, "Yes we will."

Sendak thrust his robotic arm out as it came at Cedric he try to block it with the gauntlet but instead of hitting him, it grab onto him instead and drag him forward towards the group as he bounce a bit against the ground.

He was let go when he was at Sendak feet, as he look up and saw the Galra commander raising his fist up about to smash Cedric into pieces, as he roll out of the way in time as Sendak slam his fist down, with Cedric pointed his wand out casting, "Expelliarmus!"

A red magical bolt came forth and strike Sendak arm as it throw it back, as he felt it was about to leave his arm socket as he pull back and grunt a bit as the energy of his arm flux a bit as he grunted a bit, "Interesting."

Sendak continued his attack as Cedric saw his magic only caused a small flux in power on the arm not a total shut down like normal. He knew he needed to play smart as he was smaller and faster in comparison to Sendak's mass.

"Accio Power Gauntlet!" Cedric invoked just in time to avoid another attack from Sendak as he rolled away behind him. Soon Sendak heard movement as he looked and quickly avoided the glove as it came flying torts Cedric.

Cedric then ran forth and reached out his right hand as the gauntlet slipped on perfectly before Cedric attacked. The Hufflepuff Wizard roared out as he had the glove activated with his hand in a blade motion and attacked the first attack was blocked by Sendak's arm as it grounded against the larger arm creating sparks from it. Sendak began to block and avoid Cedric's attacks as Cedric attacked and dodged a counter attack from Sendak.

"Bombarda!" Cedric roared out with is wand raised as the explosion charm hit as Sendak head on forcing him back. Cedric then roared out as he sent a punch torts Sendak who in turned returned it with a punch from his prosthetic arm letting out a roar of his own. The two fists met as Sendak growled a bit before smirking as Cedric's skill with this item after having it for only a short while.

"I see you've quickly adjusted to that gauntlet I'm sure you'll feel right at home with an arm the Druids can attach to you. They do love to experiment." Sendak began as he saw Cedric was getting winded here. "I bet you they can even provide the latest models for your stature." Sendak said before his arm launched against Cedric as the force of the attack launched him into the castle of Lions as he rolled and bounced on the floor until he slid to a halt next to where he left Draco.

As Cedric began to get back up he was wide eyed as Sendak came at him with his arm as Cedric acted fast and ran and rolled out of the way. Sendak used the momentum to propel himself torts Cedric and attack. Cedric turned the momentum against Sendak much like how he read and practiced from a Muggle book on martial arts as Sendak was thrown over Cedric's shoulder. Once Sendak was on his feet as soon he and Cedric went at each other as they roared out in fury before meeting the other face to face as Cedric has his power glove at Sendak's neck and his wand at his chest while Sendak had his claws near Cedric's chin and neck both glowing ready to end the other.

They glared at each other while breathing hard as it was clear was a stalemate as one wrong move and they were both as good as dead. But then another voice was heard catching Cedric off guard. "Let him go or your friend won't make it." Haxus was heard as Cedric looked and saw Haxus drop Draco to the ground still hurt.

Sendak seeing Cedric's distraction took his chance and attacked knocking Cedric down and out as he fell to the ground where Draco was as Sendak smirked as the arm he used for it returned. "Voltron is ours." Sendak said with a smirk as he stood victorious before his foe.

(With Hermione)

"Blimey." Hermione cursed while hiding as she held onto her stuff and Rover as she saw the Galra were now in the castle. Hermione then moved as she knew they had to find a way to kick Sendak and his troops out of the Castle of Lions.

(With Harry and Allura)

Harry and Allura were seen running to the village where they saw the fire raging while the Arusian King saw this while his people panicked in safety. "What's happening?" Allura asked as she looked to the Arusian King.

"Look! Attackers." The Arusian King called out pointing out the Galra Battle Drones in the fire that both Harry and Allura saw before another explosion was seen making the fire of the burning village worse.

"I'll go in for a closer look stay here with them!" Harry called out before charging in head first.

"Harry!" Allura called out hoping to stop Harry but to no avail.

(In the Burning Village)

Harry arrived while staying hidden as he saw the Galra droids there standing but something wasn't right here. Soon Harry saw why as one drone fell on its own showing it wasn't even turned on or properly repaired as it fell apart followed by another. "Bloody Hell!?" Harry cursed while wide eyed at what just happened here. "They tricked us!" Harry cursed realizing this was a trap by the Galra and possible Sendak.

(Allura)

"Allura it was just a diversion to separate us and thin out the castles defenses." Harry called out as Allura was wide eyed as she looked to the castle which was now defenseless in the face of an attack.

(Back at the Castle of Lions command deck)

The drones began attaching large cables to the crystal they had while Sendak oversaw it all. "Power up the castle." Sendak ordered as soon the castle was back online but this time the crystal being of Galra origin caused the screens to show the Galra symbols on it. Soon the halls and rooms around the castle began to gain a violet blow as even the neon blue lights outside received this Galra violet glow.

Once all systems were activated the screens began to show each of the Lions lairs as they were all accounted for all five of them. "The Lions are all I their bays." Sendak began as he confirmed what he saw. "Raising particle barrier. Begin launching sequence." Sendak ordered as shit just hit the fan hard.

(Harry and Allura)

The two were seen appearing back at the castle as Harry was mentally kicking himself for now learning side along apparation or mastering regular apparation while he and Allura ran to the castle. But alas they were now fast enough as the barrier slammed to the ground blocking bath. Harry slammed his fist to the barrier but was met with the barrier as he saw this. "We're too late. No!" Harry cursed as he saw they were now locked of the castle of Lion.

"They have control of the castle. They're taking Voltron." Allura said as she was wide eyed to see her father's last great creation was now in the hands of the Galra.

(Castle of Lions command deck)

Sendak looked over the crystal he knew they were victorious now as once everything was confirmed Sendak looked over to Haxus as he looked to him. "Male contact with Emperor Zarkon." Sendak ordered as Haxus nodded in confirmation and began hailing a line to Zarkon.

Once the communications went through Zarkon appeared on screen as Sendak saw him. "Sendak." Zarkon greeted as he saw his most loyal was here.

"My mission is complete. I have captured the Altean castle, as well as all of the Voltron Lions. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them to you shortly." Sendak debriefed as he looked to Zarkon at his success.

"This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. Vrepit sa." Zarkon said as he looked to his subordinate.

"Vrepit sa." Sendak greeted as he did his own salute as well. "Haxus, ready the castle for takeoff." Sendak ordered as Haxus heard this.

"Yes commander." Haxus responded as he began to launch preparations.

(Harry and Allura)

"Princess is there some way to break through the Barrier from out here?" Harry asked as he looked to Allura.

"No and whoever has taken the castle, has a crystal which means they will be able to fly the ship." Allura explained having a hunch that it was the Galra. "We have to stop them." Allura said looking to her Castle.

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked as he saw this was possibly beyond what he was used to but soon a new voice was heard.

"Harry can you hear me?" Hermione was heard as Harry was wide eyed at this.

"Hermione, is that you?! Where are you?" Harry asked as he realized Hermione was unaccounted for.

(Hermione)

"I'm inside the castle." Hermione began while hiding behind a wall seeing Sendak's drones standing guard. "Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch. He has Cedric and Draco well." Hermione explained as she kept quiet and hidden.

(Harry and Allura)

"Hermione, listen. If they started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it." Allura began as she had a plan.

(Hermione)

"What must I do?" Hermione asked as she had a plan of her own.

(Allura)

"You have to get down to the main engine control panel disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber." Allura explained as she was talking Hermione through it.

(Hermione)

Hermione had her gauntlet data screen active as she was marking it down for her assignments and such. "If you can do that Sendak will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop him." Allura explained as Hermione nodded and got a move on.

"I understand but we may need more help. Harry did you tell Dobby the next time you call for him to have Sirius with him?" Hermione asked as she ran to the location of the main engine control panel.

(Harry and Allura)

"Yes why?" Harry asked as he then realized what she meant. "Wait Hermione but its oy been a few hours since he departed can Dobby make the trip back? Harry asked as Hermione was silent for a moment.

"I don't know I'm just hoping Dobby was given a transfusion with magic when he returned dropping off our pensive and letters." Hermione said as it was a long shot but it was better than standing around.

"Ok... I'll try." Harry said honestly hoping this will work.

"Harry." Allura said worryingly as she then took his hand as she knew Harry was worried about possibly killing someone again. She had learned of Quirrel and the parasite Voldemort during his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry saw her and nodded as unaware to both their linked hands were glowing from their magic different in many ways but oddly enough attracted to each other like a bond between them. Harry took a deep breath hoping and praying he was doing the right thing here. "Dobby!" Harry called out hoping luck was on his side here as soon a loud pop was heard followed by two figures landing as Harry looked saw not only Dobby but also to his utter joy his Godfather Sirius Orion Black and looking far better than he did in after escaping Azkaban.

"Ok that wasn't pleasant." Sirius said looking ready to hurl as he tried to control his gag reflex.

"Sirius!" Harry cheered letting go of Allura's hand and running to hug his surprised Godfather as Dobby was once more winded from the trip as he had just finished retrieving the belongings of the Golden Trio and Cedric while the Malfoy family had their new house elf retrieving Draco's belongings no doubt after much convincing on Dumbledore's part.

"Harry!" Sirius smiled as he saw Harry was here and still alive. The reunion would have been heart felt if the situation had allowed time for it and the fact Sirius knew of forgotten memories that were resurfacing after Harry turned 14.

"Pardon my intrusion." Allura cut in as she looked to Sirius and Harry as Sirius looked and saw Aura and could easily see that Harry developing a thing for her or at least why someone would develop feelings for her. But teasing his Godson would have to wait. "But can we save the heartfelt reunion we are I a bit of a situation." Allura said as she looked to the Marauder Dog Animagus.

"Yes of course Sirius Black is my name and you must be Princess Allura of Altea." Sirius said as he looked to Allura who nodded. "Alright then I need a brief summary of what's happening so I can help." Sirius said as he needed a recap of the events of their situation.

And thus Harry and Allura began explaining to Sirius and Dobby what was happening right now.

(Meanwhile with Ron and Coran)

One thing became clear to Ron after about ten minutes, and it was that the whole "mind-link" had a distance limit. The others had become about as invisible as Hermione was by now, and something about that was unsettling.

Even Yellow's presence had faded…but the feeling of something being horribly wrong hadn't gone away, and that wasn't helping. But as Ron thought about it he should really give the Lion a name instead of calling it a color.

"Can this blooming thing go any faster?" he asked, looking sideways at Coran.

"No, at least not safely." Coran answered as Ton scowled a bit at the last part, looking at a key that was off to the side.

Ron couldn't help but feel a little impressed with the team's mechanics, if they'd figured out an alien ship enough to add a new feature within a day.

Something ahead caught his eye then, and he looked forward. "Is that the Balmera thing?" Ton asked as she saw the Balmera in question.

"It is," Coran confirmed, visually brightening a bit. "You're in for a real treat," he added when the shuttle started diving into the atmosphere, tone reminiscent. "My grandfather often took me out to see these majestic creatures while he was building the castle. The sparkling surface of a Balmera is one of…of the…oh no."

His voice trailed into a horrified whisper once the shuttle passed the final layer of sulfur-colored clouds, revealing the vast expanse of dark-colored structures and large machinery on the surface, all of which having luminescent purple trims. "This is horrible the Galra have turned this into a mining colony!" Coran said in horror at the state the Balmera was in. "They've completely destroyed it! They have no regard for the poor creature." Coran said as he was shocked at what he saw as Ron saw this as well as if this thing was alive and the Galra did this then the Balmera was in a lot of pain.

But as if to make things worse a shadow came over there pod as above them was a Galra ship. "Oh no they see us." Ron said as he saw the scanner pick up on the Galra ship in question.

(Outside)

"Hailing unidentified craft," a robotic voice intoned over the radio, coinciding with a shadow falling over the shuttle. "State your ship ID, entry code, and landing destination." The voice ordered as it was clear they were in trouble.

(Altean Pod)

"Great what do we do now?" Ron asked fear evident in his voice but somehow at the same time he wasn't surprised by things turning south like this, given everything that had happened just today already. Plus with the first three years at Hogwarts he should have really seen this coming somehow. He also realized abruptly that he'd never really noticed just how big the Galra fighters were.

"I'll handle this," Coran whispered in response, before saying into the comm, "We don't really need to land—we're just having a look at the Balmera, if that's ok."

(Outside)

"Unidentified craft, land immediately and prepare to be boarded." The voice stated as the ship began to descend upon the Pod no doubt to board it once it lands.

(Altean Pod)

Coran grimaced before replying, "Okay, see you down below." Then there was a low "Hang on," as before Ron could even think about saying anything—and the next thing he knew, the shuttle shot forward hard and fast enough to press him back against the seat a bit, garnering a loud, startled scream.

(Outside)

The ship swerved left and right in order to avoid laser shots from the Galra fighter before pitching downwards into a gaping hole in the surface that must've been at least eight-hundred feet in diameter, if not larger than that.

(Altean Pod)

The downward plunge went on for what felt like two minutes before Ron asked "How deep does this thing go?"

"You know, I'm actually not—whoa!" Coran cried out in shock at what happened next.

(Outside)

Coran shoved the handles to the side, but not fast enough—the side of the shuttle clipped what looked like a metal beam, sending it into a tailspin for a few long moments before it hit something solid, skidding a few feet to one side. Ron hissed out a breath, rubbing the back of his head, before looking around; the cockpit's covering had faded when the shuttle had powered off, the ship itself having come to a stop right next to a tunnel.

It was either just him, or he could make out light reflecting off of two sets of eyes in the aforementioned tunnel. His Bayard was immediately in his hand when he saw both of them move, and they both paused momentarily before stepping forward.

Both were thickset in build, with stone-like skin and long, muscular arms. Instead of hair, they had rigid carapaces that looked almost like helmets, with small horns. Both wore basic smocks, their two-toed feet bare.

"You are not Galra," the one on the right said finally, sounding surprised.

"And neither are you," ton replied guardedly. He didn't know what they were, actually—and he was glad that he didn't need a translator here.

She tilted her head to one side slightly before saying "I am Shay." Gesturing to the one next to her, she added, "This one is my brother, Rax."

"Coran, at your service." The Altean bowed a bit with his introduction of himself. "And this here is Ronald."

"Just call me Ron." Ron reintroduced as he looked to the two creatures before them.

"Why have you come here?" Rax asked harshly, scowling with major mistrust no doubt he and Mad Eye would get along.

"Looking for some crystal," Ron retorted, scowling back at him. "The sooner we find it, the sooner we're gone." Ron said drawing as much Gryffindor courage as he could but also knew an enemy of the Galra I'd an ally all the way.

"You will not find any crystals here. Galra have already taken all Balmera has to give, and then they have taken more."

Ron glared at him. He was seriously not in the mood to deal with this guy's attitude, but before he could say anything else, Shay whispered "Rax, these strangers are enemy to the Galra. If we help them—"

"We will only anger the Galra ourselves if we do. We owe these skylings nothing, Shay. Exeunt."

A red glow from above earned a glance up, the source of which being a Galra fighter descending through the tunnel, a red-hued searchlight slowly moving back and forth. To the side, Coran was thin-lipped and sweating a little.

"Rax, we are not Galra," Shay said determinedly. "We do not turn away those in need of help."

Rax's response was something between a sigh and a groan, with a muttered "Vex," preceding them both running forward and grabbing one end of the shuttle, lifting it easily and carrying it over to the tunnel.

Or maybe this could end okay.

(Back on Arus Harry, Allura, Sirius, and Dobby)

"Ok so long story short your stuck outside the castle while Hermione works on shutting the barrier down and you need to take it back before Sendak can get the Voltron Lions to some bugger called Zarkon who has been alive for 10,000 years." Sirius said summarizing as best he could as these Galra sounded too much like the Death Eaters considering Allura is a survivor of a holocaust on Planet Altea and pretty much the only survivor.

"Yes exactly." Harry said looking to his god father.

"Ok then how can I help?" Sirius asked as he looked to the duo here.

"If you can or Dobby can somehow transport us inside the castle we can work on getting Sendak out if the castle." Allura said as there was no telling where they would end up.

"Ok then a quick apparation will do the trick and a short distance one to the other side of this ward will do the trick." Sirius said as he knew what to do since he had no idea what was inside the castle.

"Be careful the Castle's sensors are online so it may detect you as well." Allura said as Sirius smiled to this.

"Good thing I brought this then." Sirius said as he then pulled out from his person a folded up cloak revealing it to a wide eyed Harry.

"The cloak of Invisibility!" Harry called out in shock as he saw the cloak in question.

"Cloak of Invisibility?" Allura asked as she looked at it. "So it's similar to a cloaking field." Allura said as she saw the cloak as Sirius nodded.

"Ai it is." Sirius said making a guess on that one. "But we don't have long to talk let's get moving!" Sirius called out as it was time to move. "Hold on!" He ordered as soon he took both Harry and Allura in a side along apparation catching them both by surprise as they vanished with a pop.

(Inside the barrier)

The trio appeared as Harry and Allura both looked sick from it as Sirius saw them and knew what was wrong. "Don't worry you get used to it." Sirius said as Allura calmed her gag reflex.

"We need to go now." Harry said as it was I agreement.

The trio then hid inside the cloak as Sirius of course transformed into his dog form as luckily Allura was aware of this trick in advance. Sirius would scout ahead acting like a random animal whole the duo followed behind him under the cloak.

But through all of this Allura felt a very strange and odd energy around the cloak as despite the close proximity to Harry she felt the cloak was connected to Harry in more ways than one. But at the same time it felt connected to her as well which was strange in itself for the Altean Princess.

(Meanwhile with Hermione)

Hermione open the doors to an elevator shaft using her Bayard as a wedge to open it, as she open it enough to slip throw and push open and hold it open as she called out, "Okay Rover, let's go."

The small drone came floating over Hermione as it beeps as it hover over the shaft with Hermione said, "Alright here we go."

Hermione soon leap out from the door way as it close behind her, as she use her jet booster to leap across to the ledge across below and went on doing for a bit without any trouble as Rover follow behind her.

(Command)

"Run main cluster activation sequence," Sendak said to Haxus, as the Galra soldier hit the keys and said while doing so, "Activation sequence initiated. Powering up for Launch."

There was a beeping sound that meaning an alert as Sendak ask, "What is it?"

"The sensor have pick up a life form on board in the halls," Haxus said as he brought it up on screen to show the black dog, as Haxus said, "IT seems to be some sort of creature that may have wonder in the castle before we put up the barrier."

As The dog stop for a moment as it seem he to have a problem as he went over to a wall and started peeing on it as Haxus had a disgusted look as he also said, "It doesn't seem hostel, but should we send the sentries to get rid of it?"

"Leave it be, and launch the ship," Sendak said as he didn't care for an animal as getting the ship and the lions to Zarkon was more important than dealing is an unknown creature.

(Harry, Allura, and Sirius)

AS the duo saw Sirius in his black dog form, just took a leak at a wall, as Allura eyebrow twitch to this while she said in a whisper, "Did he really have to relieve himself in my castle like that, and in front of me?"

"I'm sure he sorry, and I'll make sure he'll clean it up afterwards," Harry whisper to her as he didn't want his godfather to get in trouble, but did wonder why he did that at all, and couldn't he had hold it or something, but Harry shaking his head of that thought and said, "Anyways let get moving before they notice us."

Allura nodded as she agrees to this with the duo and Sirius soon went on going through the halls.

(Hermione)

AS Hermione made it to the turbine as she said in her head set, "Alright Allura, I'm close to the turbines, but I think it's being started up now."

(The duo)

"Then you have to hurry Hermione. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center," Allura said as she felt harry step on her as she said, "Ow, you step on me."

"Sorry," Harry said as the cloak was barely big enough for the both of them, as they had to stick together more closer to fit, but it seem to be very much difficult to keep hidden if their feet are close together.

Sirius they growled in his form to get them to focus on the task at hand as he didn't know long it will take for the Galra blokes to realize they've been boarded.

(Hermione)

Hermione ran up to the main column as she was now standing there. "Ok I'm here." Hermione said as she stood before the control hub.

"Now, open the hatch." Allura replied before continuing her instructions. "Find the central control hub enter the following sequence—" Allura instructed, as Hermione crouching to open the panel doing as told, before she promptly froze up when she saw the second problem, which was even bigger.

"Bloody hell wait Allura it's all in Altean which one is it!?" Hermione cried out in shock as she was still learning Altean from the Castles archives.

(Command deck)

Haxus looked to Sendak as all was prepared. "Commander Sendak we are ready for launch." Haxus said as it was time to start the engines.

(Hermione)

"I can't tell which one it is! Allura? Allura!?" Hermione called out as she was not in a position now. If Allura had responded to Hermione's protests then the sound from the turbine would've drowned it out as energy flowed through out it as she was wide eyed at this. Coran had described the launch sequence to them earlier and that was definitely what was happening now, and she didn't want to think about what would happen to all of them if she wasn't able to stop this.

(Harry, Allura, and Sirius)

The trio felt the ship shaking as Sirius nearly transformed back to his human form but held on tight. "I lost connection with Hermione!" Allura called out as she realized what was going on. "Oh, no! It's taking off!" Allura called out as if they didn't stop it now they wouldn't be able to take back the castle of the Lions.

(Hermione)

Nothing in the control box looked like it was even part of a computer, aside from the various cylindrical glass tubes that looked like they were carrying an electrical current…and if there was one thing that was probably universal with computers, is was that a power surge would force a safety shutdown.

The Bayard was in her hand seconds later, doing as it was programmed to in picking up on which direction her thoughts were heading, the green energy-blade crackling a bit. Hermione took a shaky breath, thinking this is a really stupid idea only Ron could device, before jabbing at the closest solid part of the control panel.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was sent flying back away from the panel before lying flat on her back some ways away from the console, and she had to bite her tongue to keep himself from screaming because right now it felt like her arm was on fire. The good news was that the sound from the turbine had subsided almost immediately, which meant her rare reckless and stupid idea had worked.

Hermione then smiled to Rover who beeped happily as the mundane born girl chuckled a bit in turn. Even better she knows with her wand she could numb the pain for a bit.

(Command deck)

"The main engine just shorted out." Haxus said as he looked to Sendak who was shocked to hear this. He then made his way to the console showing security images of the castle as he in turn saw Hermione there after zooming in on her and rover. "We have a saboteur. Find her and take her out." Sendak said as he then glared at the creature. He then looked closely at it as he saw the way it moved about and saw that it wasn't exploring a new area to its basic common instincts... it was scouting like a soldier. He then looked to the spot behind it where it would glance back at every few dobosh and saw what this was. He glared closely and saw for but a moment movement of a disembodied finger.

He then switched to then security image outside the castle and saw the Paladin and Princess missing. Be then pushed Haxus aside following his hunch to fruition and saw everything prior. "The princess and Paladin have summoned reinforcements find that beast man and take them out!" Sendak ordered as he knew not what craft they had performed but he will deliver them all to the Witches druids for study.

"Haxus! I want whoever is in this ship found and terminated!" Sendak ordered as Cedric heard this realizing that Harry and Hermione managed to summon help here hopefully through Dobby.

"Commander Sendak, I received a transmission generating from somewhere inside." Haxus said as they knew where the creature roamed in all likelihood so did Harry and the Princess.

Soon Harry, Allura, and Hermione's voices came over the speakers as they all heard this. "There's not much time before they get the ship running again you must shut down the particle barrier so Ron and Coran can return to help us retake the castle." Allura said as Harry then spoke up.

"Sirius is here to help us Hermione but we need to hurry!" Harry said with urgency as they needed to be quick about it.

"I understand and glad to have Sirius here. Now Princess tell me what I must do." Hermione said as they had to hurry as fast as they could before Allura began explaining what to do.

"She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses." Haxus said as they had four intruders to deal with.

"Yes but she is also giving away locations. Find them all the room and our cloaked intruders! Kill them all!" Sendak ordered as they had to move fast less they fail him. Unaware to them Dobby heard everything and knew he had to warn Harry, Allura, and Sirius before it was too late. "Repair the engine. Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before days end." Sendak ordered as they weren't leaving without Voltron in their possession. Dobby of course popped out of there to warn the others that Sendak was on to them and they had to hurry.

(With Harry, Allura, and Sirius)

The group was making their way to a safe room so they can get ready to retake the castle while they were giving Hermione instructions on the Castle's systems. But as they walked a pop was heard as from it Dobby was there in a panic.

"Harry Potter sir, Misses High Born Elf ma'am, and Mister Sirius Black sir the vile Galra they are aware!" He cried out in a panic as they all heard this as they knew it was only a matter of time till their sentries find them.

"Hermione, have you made it to the generator room!?" Allura called out as she realized Sendak was tracking them through their communications while she and Harry got out from under the cloak.

(Hermione)

"I'm in." Hermione began as she ran in seeing the violet lightning boys in the Generator room. "This technology is so advanced I don't think I can figure it out." Hermione said as she looked around.

"Yes you can the lives of your fellow Paladins are at stake you can't give up." Allura urged as she knew it only got worse but Hermione looked down as she had tried hacking into the space programs systems to learn of the Kerberos Mission crew's fate which ended with a total failure on her end.

"Ok talk me through it, Allura." Hermione said as she wasn't going to give up so soon.

"Now here is where it gets difficult shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangers. Remember the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arches." Allura explained as she looked.

"Don't touch the giant bolts of lightning. I understand!" Hermione confirmed as she looked to the generator room as Rover began to detect something.

"Now Sendak is aware of what we are doing so you must hurry. Now what I'm going to need you to do is-" Allura began only for Rover to push Hermione out of the way in time to avoid laser blasts as they all heard this. "Hermione! Hello? Are you there?" Allura asked as she couldn't see what was happening.

(The group)

"Hermione what's going on?!" Allura asked as Hermione was then heard on the other end.

"I will have to call you back they found me!" Hermione was heard as she avoided laser blast as Allura cursed.

"We need to move before they find the rest of us!" Sirius said returning to his human form with his wand drawn.

"But what about the barrier?" Harry asked as this was important as well.

"Wait... the mice! Maybe they can help!" Allura realized what this meant.

"Wait you have nice out here as well?" Sirius asked in shock as Harry saw this.

"Not important padfoot." Harry said as they had some help in here as well.

(Mice)

The mice were sleeping as only the big yellow one was seen as Allura was heard to them. 'Friends... I need your help.' Allura said through the mental link as she called to them. The yellow one woke up and in turn kicked open the jewelry box where the other three were hiding before they ran off to carry out their task.

(Back with the others)

"Dobby will try to help as best he can also." Dobby offered as Harry nodded.

"Please do." Harry said as Dobby once more vanished as it seems he knew where everything in the castle was instinctively as Sirius saw this as he looked to Allura.

'Did that House Elf bond himself to Harry... or the princess?' Sirius wondered but disregarded it as right now they had to focus.

(Back with Hermione and Rover)

Rover peaked out the corner taking images of the situation as its eyes flashed before moving back behind cover just in time to avoid laser fire. Once Rover was back behind safety Hermione looked over what Rover found and saw her exit spot. "Boloks my only escape is two floors up?! Bloody Hell!" She cursed before screaming as she had to avoid laser fire again. It was then Hermione had an idea as she decided to try out. "Ok let's try this." Hermione said pressing buttons on her holographic screen and in turn activating it as her own image appeared on the holographic screen.

The Sentries watched for Hermione moving in on her before they saw her trying to make a break for it. "There!" A sentry called out before they began to fire at her. But as they fired at her they were able to get a hit as she was in front of the energy arch but when the shot hit it went right through Hermione as she vanished revealing her to be a hologram. The laser shot though had hit the energy ark causing it to burst out and hit of the four sentries taking down their numbers from four to three. Hermione then took the chance and ran for the exit as she was soon being fired at again as Rover was with her this time.

As Hermione ran she quickly activated her Bayard and fire it off at the vent and then was swung torts it. As Hermione flew torts it she yelled in shock before hitting the wall on the ledge as she began to enter the vent. "Blimey I can't believe that worked." Hermione said as she was also lucky to be wearing protective armor. Soon Hermione cried out in shock as she was once more being fired at as she ran into the vent to try and escape.

The sentries kept firing until they stopped as they saw she got away. "You stay here." The leader said as soon the two left as the third stayed behind to keep guard.

(With Hermione)

Hermione cut her way out of another vent as she saw she was on the training deck now. "Now where is my back up?" Hermione asked as she was hoping for some help soon. Soon windows from the viewing shattered as the two sentries jumped down and began firing at Hermione as she yelled in shock and got her shield up to protect herself.

AS Hermione was being shot at, she quickly come up with an idea as she knows she is in the training room as she brought up the controls and switch to remote on her wrist computer as she said, "The invisible maze, let's see if you can find your way out of this."

Hermione activate the protocol of the invisible maze while she ran for it across the room, as the Galra robot fired at her as she block and dodge the shot soon slide under one as she look at the screen and hit enter as a bar was loaded up.

AS a Galra robot ran at her, reaching out to grab her, the maze wall activated stopping one, and cutting off the other arm while trapping it behind the unseen walls.

AS the last robot trying to run towards Hermione but keep running into a wall while getting shocked as well, as Hermione open up a hatch in the floor to below as she leap down with Rover following as well.

(In the vents system)

AS Hermione crawl all around as she try to think of a way down as she saw many path but none of them were a way down until she came across one that was in a sloop way.

AS she wonder for a moment if it was the right way to go as she was about to check until the last robot somehow gotten pass the maze and follow her down as it shot at her, missing barely, as Hermione just dive down not even caring if the path was right or not at the moment as she is running for her life right now.

The robot crawl through the vents fast and leap in after Hermione while continuing to fire it weapon, as it took aim with an auto aim mod on tis rifle which took a bit but with Hermione going down a straight shot vent with the only exit was a few feet away as it pull the trigger, and shot Hermione in the back, as she was hit, but only her jet pack system was destroy with her unharmed but she seem fell down the vent.

AS she try to catch herself, she could not grab hold of anything and seem fell down the vent, screaming out as she vanish in the shadow below. With her voice echoing.

Suddenly the grappler shot up and anchor itself to the top of the vent almost hitting the robot that was covering the vent hole, as it shot down into the vent, as it hope to hit the green paladin, but prove to be quite tricky as she leap from wall the wall but could not keep it up as she was running out of cord.

AS the hook above the Galra robot, pop out of its spot grip the robot pulling it down as it feel letting go of its weapon, with Hermione leap and stood of a small ledge that was big enough for her feet to settle on as the Galra robot troop fell down to tis doom, as Hermione cover her eyes and wait for it to pass before the robot blown up on the way down.

The vent shaft shakes with Hermione lost her footing and fell back as she started to scream… until she was catch by something, as she look behind her and saw Rover watching her back as she smile and said, "Thank you Rover."

The droid beeps a bit as it push Hermione back to her feet as she and continue to go down below.

(Ron and Coran)

As the chaos was going on at the castle Coran and Ron were with other Balmerrans as they were sitting around a fire. "Thank you for the soup. Are these potatoes in here?" Ron asked as he ate the soup trying to be polite to the Balmerrans since he was worried about offending them somehow.

"Grandma's special dish for special visitors." Shay said as the elderly Balmerran served them some more soup. "Cave root for the skin. Cave bug for the soul." Shay said as Ron went wide eyed as he almost did a spit take as he was hoping spiders wasn't among them. He ate them anyway as he then tried to keep a polite face here wondering if by chance these people might be... slaves.

"Oh. Thank you for the bugs." Coran said as he looked to Shay's grandmother with a smile before she began to serve some more. "Ok I think that's too many." Coran said as he saw her refill his bowl.

Ron then turned his attention away from the soup for a bit, as he decided to ask an important question. "So how many of you lot are here, anyways?" Ron asked as he looked around seeing the alien rock people.

"There are thousands here on Balmera," was the response from the siblings' dad. "We all live and work in these mines, harvesting crystals for Zarkon." The father said as Ron was shocked at this.

"Zarkon." Ron began as he couldn't believe Zarkon could do this. He dared say Zarkon was an even bigger threat then You-Know-Who. "Blimey that's just cruel and sad that Zarkon has enslaved an entire world like that." Ron finished as it was shocking to hear this and of what Zarkon and his empire has done.

"Zarkon may rule but, we still have family. That's where true happiness comes from." The sibling's father said as Ron smiled to this.

"I know the feeling." Ron said as seeing the people here together made him remember his own family back on Earth in the Burrow. You never truly understand what you have until it's gone as Ron could see that here. But despite this it was then Rax decided to voice his objection.

"Galra would tear our family asunder if they found these ones here." Rax began as he knew this was a horrible idea. "Everyone comes to Balmerra and takes, and gives nothing in return." Rax said as Shay knew what he meant.

"In the past those who took the Balmerra Crystal's would replenish her with energy. It was an equal exchange but the Galra only take." Shay said as she then put her hand on the ground where her hand then glowed causing the Balmerra to cry a bit like a whale. "It is now wonder we can feel her suffering." Shay said while everyone got a bit depressed as Ron saw that if Hagrid was here he'd probably go Wands blazing to free the Balmerra.

"I'm sorry we put everyone in this much danger, but the sooner we can get the crystal and get out, the sooner everyone so out of danger." Ron said as he looked to everyone here.

"Do you know where we might find a battleship-class crystal?" Coran asked hopefully as Shay's father heard this.

"Battleship-class? Those are most rare." The Balmeran's tone turned apologetic as they all heard this. "Galra guard them ceaselessly when they are found. Your quest is in vain." He apologized as he looked to them all.

"There is one, found only weeks ago. It is almost completely excavated." Shay said as Rax heard this and cut her off.

"Quiet!" Rax yelled as his focus was keeping his family safe. "Even if they could steal the crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to shoot down their ship. These ones have no chance of getting out alive with crystal or without." Rax said as he looked to this with Ron gulping a bit at this.

"Ok, Coran this thing is probably the hardest thing in the universe to acquire." Ron said as Coran looked to Ron while thinking.

"I wouldn't say the hardest. There is the scaultrite mineral found only in the stomach of giant Weblums. Collecting that stuff is no picnic." Coran said elbowing Ron a bit before getting back to focus. "But, yes, this seems quite difficult." Coran said as Shay had an idea they could use.

"Though you could stay until Balmera gives another crystal, hidden from Galra eyes," Shay suggested but Ron didn't like that idea.

"We don't have that kind of time," Ron said, stress leaking into his tone. "I have a bloody git of a teammate is hurt really badly, and we need that crystal to help him with a healing pot stat." Ron said as he looked to the Balmerrans before Coran stood back up.

"Ron you work on fixing the pod. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan." Coran said as he knew after Ron's failure with the speeder he started learning what he could about mechanics and such mainly under Hermione's suggestion. But Ron knew these people needed to be free and he will do that once he gets that crystal and the castle airborne.

(With Hermione)

Hermione cut her way of the vent as she looked around a bit and saw the drones were gone before sighing in relief. Hermione then removed her helmet and wiped off some sweat as she looked to her helmet. She remembered first year with the gauntlet and Wizarding Chess. She was well aware it was basically voice activated chess and a repairing charm can rebuild the broken chess pieces. But she never even realized till after their second year that thanks to Harry and Ron she was basically playing chess with their lives.

Hermione knew about the energy readings near the burrow after her first visit there and had made plans almost instantly to try and locate it. She was pulling at strings with this lead and was grateful how she got a huge lead to her brother and birth fathers whereabouts. She remembered their last dinner together before the mission after the divorce. It broke her heart and her mother's heart to see both her father and brother vanish with the ship assumingly dead due to pilot error.

"Rover... I've been more of a Slytherin then a Gryffindor lately." Hermione said as she looked to her helmet. "But once this is over... I'll tell everyone the truth... and let them be the judge of it." Hermione said before putting her helmet back on as she continued on with her task.

(Back with Ron)

Ron was working on the ship as he was lucky his father liked muggle stuff so much but this was beyond anything he was used to. But it helped that Hermione sat him down and showed him this stuff. In fact she wagered it would help him one day and boy was she right... he owed her 5 Sickles if she ever remembers that wager.

Of course Ron had an audience of one in the form of Shay who gladly helped him every now and again as he worked. It was then Shay voiced a question as she looked to Rom. "Tell me, what is, the sky like?" Shay asked as she saw very curious about it.

Ron froze as of all the possible questions, he hadn't expected that to be it. "The—the sky?" he repeated, not able to keep the disbelief out of his voice that time. "You mean you haven't ever seen it?" He asked as he realized what Shay was saying.

"No... But sometimes I go as high as I dare, and try to imagine what it is like." Shay said as she climbed onto the ship showing what it may be like. "Oh, lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here." Shay said as she was a dreamer despite the Galra enslaving her people.

"Well, it doesn't have to be like this. You can be free, too." Ron said trying to wing it while imitating something Harry would say a bit.

"Free?" Shay asked as the word was almost foreign to her tongue.

"Yes, free." Ron said as Shay then jumped down looking to Ron. "It means you can go where you want. Be what you want. Do what you want. No Galra masters to tell you what to do." Ron confirmed as he knew a lot of races were enslaved by Zarkon and he intended to free them all with Voltron.

"It makes no sense. Zarkon controls everything." Shay said as she looked to Ron.

"Nope. No things are changing. Have you ever heard of Voltron?" Ron asked crossing his arms looking to Shay who has heard of it.

"A child tale." Shay said as Ron figured since Voltron was out of action for so long he became myth and legend.

"It's real. I'm one of the Paladins, and Zarkon is going to be defeated by Voltron." Ron said as he smiled at Shay seeing a bit of hope fill her eyes. Hope was good it allowed one to fight for the sake of that hope.

"You are?" Shay asked as it sounded too good to be true. But it was then ruined by Rax as he looked to him.

"Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show! The cavern is our home. This will never change." Rax scolded before he began to walk away. "Come." Rax said gesturing for Shay to follow him as she did as told as Ron looked to them both with pity. As much as he would like to go home he knew right now they couldn't these people need Voltron and right now they needed them more then Earth ever did.

(Back at the Castle of Lions Generator room)

Haxus was currently working on the controls fixing what Hermione broke as he typed away on the keyboard. "Powering sub panels." Haxus said as he typed away on the controls.

"Sub Panel energy transducer is go." Sendak said as he monitored things on his side in the control room.

"Aye, sir. Opening pathway to link with bridge." Haxus said as he continued his work on the controls of the system as unaware to him Hermione was climbing the latter nearby no doubt for maintenance crews. "Initializing main cluster reboot." Haxus said as no doubt Hermione and Rover both hear him.

(With Hermione)

As Hermione climbed she made sure to be quiet as she heard Haxus voice echo across the room as she looked to him. Hermione then opened a panel as she had to act fast as she could feel Green Lion somehow. In fact Hermione swore she could feel her Lion giving her the information needed to work this machine. Once Hermione pulled the panel she began to scan it and hack into it as once she did she smirked. "Got it." Hermione said as she wondered if this was what it was like to be a Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin. In fact if this is what it's like to prank someone like how Fred and George did or his Sirius and the Marauders did then she liked it. Hermione then began to open another holographic screen as she began to synch up to what Haxus was working on.

(Haxus)

Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up." Haxus said as he was ready.

"The bridge is go." Sendak said as Haxus understood.

"Powering up." Haxus said as he pushed up on his screen a bit to power up the systems to a stable level.

(Hermione)

Hermione heard what Haxus did as she did her part as well screwing with Haxus even further as she had more to add to what Haxus said. "And up, and up, and up." Hermione taunted as soon the warning lights were flashing on both screens with a blaring sound to them. "I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this machine overloads." Hermione said as she got ready to move.

(Haxus)

"Sir, something is wrong." Haxus said as he soon saw something about to happen. The Core was powering up big time before it released a powerful pulse as when Haxus was hit with it he felt great pain from it as he fell down in wreathing pain.

(Hermione)

Hermione saw the pulse coming her way and acted as she jumped onto Rover grabbing him as the pulse missed her. Hermione knew Rover couldn't carry her on his own like this so she used him to slow her descent like a parachute as Haxus was regaining his bearings and saw Hermione. "You're the one causing all this trouble? A Child?" Haxus asked as he glared at the Witch turned Paladin.

"I'm not a child. I'm a Paladin of Voltron." Hermione said with her Bayard active as she knew what she was and why she was here. In a way she was first a raven in the den of lions but now she was a Paladin among the Lions.

Haxus seeing an easy victory began to stand up smirking at Hermione while drawing his blade. "Let me tell you something, child." Haxus began as he had his sword drawn now. "I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but Triumph or death." Haxus said as he then charged at Hermione who didn't have time to draw her wand as she had to avoid Haxus blade strikes. During this Hermione took note to a glaring flaw with a Wizard or Witch's form of combat and that was the fact they relied too much on their wands and nothing else.

Luckily being Muggleborn Hermione knew how to throw down in a street fight if need be as she bobbed and weaved away from the sword attacks as best she could. Hermione then rolled away and fire her Bayard at Haxus who used the moment to grab it and yank Hermione torts him once he acquired a good grip. He flung her by her own Bayard to the panel as she rolled on the ground a bit from that.

Hermione groaned a bit a she began to get back up as Haxus released the cord but the Brightest Witch of her age looked and saw the spot Haxus feet were place as he made his way torts her. "Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide." Haxus said as he was ready to end this.

Soon Rover beeped as Haxus saw this and in turn saw the door open as well. "Hermione!" Harry yelled as he, Sirius, and Allura ran in as Harry had his Bayard drawn with Sirius having his wand drawn.

"There!" Haxus yelled only for Hermione to act. Hermione slid between Haxus legs and yanked as the loop caused by her Bayard caused Haxus to lose his footing as he was now teetering off the edge of the catwalk.

Rover and Sirius then both acted as Rover bashed into Haxus as Sirius joined in. "Flipendo!" Sirius invoked as he hit Haxus after Rover knocked him over. But Haxus was fast as he then grabbed Rover and use the drone as a life line to keep himself from falling.

"Rover!" Hermione called out as Harry, Allura, and Sirius all saw Rover was now stuck. If Rover moved forward he brings Haxus back up with him. Harry knew how much Rover meant to Hermione as he was on the same level of importance as her pet cat. But as this happened it seem Rover knew the odds and in turn acted on his own and began beeping and whirling a bit. His optic looked torts Hermione who Rover was grateful to for setting him free of his Galra creators control and showing him a different path and life. He was eternally grateful thus chose what to do next.

Soon Rover's vision began to turn dark as his last image was of his master and friend Hermione as soon for Rover it all went black. Rover shut down for good as Haxus without Rover's hovering function began to fall back as he yelled in shock. "NO!" Hermione yelled as she tried to reach and save Rover but it was too late. Haxus screamed as he fell to his death as Harry, Allura, and Sirius regrouped with her. "NO!" Hermione cried again at the edge and saw both Rover and Haxus were gone now.

"He sacrificed himself for you." Harry said as Allura saw this as well.

"He went beyond his programming and reprogramming for me." Hermione said realizing what this meant as Rover had more than just wires and cables going through him and a processer fueling him. He had a soul and Hermione hoped this wasn't a Star Trek curse where the guy in the red shirt always dies in ever Star Trek film.

"Blood hell." Sirius said as he realized he may have bitten off more than he can chew.

"Haxus, report in!" Sendak was heard ordering the now dead Haxus as the group all heard this.

Hermione then acted as she went to the console and glared at it. "Haxus is gone, and your next!" Hermione yelled as she was coming for Sendak next as she made a small gesture for Harry, Sirius, and Allura to wait and hide as Harry saw Hermione may have a plan in case the ships camera's still worked in here.

"You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You and your fellow Paladins with your scout and the princess will all turn yourselves over to me immediately!" Sendak roared as he just about had it with their fiasco today.

"Never you, bloody purple furred alien monster!" Hermione yelled as she glared at the screen where Sendak was contacting them to.

"Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you all." Sendak said as his voice vanished for a moment as soon they heard a new voice.

"What do you want?" Cedric was heard snapping as he was no doubt still refusing to aid Sendak in his own way.

(Command Deck Sendak, Cedric, and Draco)

"Your friend wanted to hear from you." Sendak said as he stood behind Sendak before walking torts him.

"Cedric?" Hermione asked as she heard this.

"Hermione? Hermione, don't listen to-!" Cedric began as Sendak's prosthetic arm began to power up with a violet colored electrical current.

(Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and Allura)

Cedric was heard screaming in pain as he was being tortured right now as Hermione and Harry heard this. "NO!" Hermione yelled as she closed her eyes trying to think of a plan to save Cedric and Draco.

"You can make it stop. Turn yourselves in. His suffering is in your shared hands." Sendak said as Harry, Sirius, and Allura saw this.

"If Remus was here we'd take that bloke Marauder style." Sirius growled as he saw this as Hermione then had an idea.

"Maybe we don't need him here to take him down." Hermione said as she had a plan as Sirius saw she had the same look old Mooney did when he had a plan on how to successfully pull off their pranks.

"Then share." Sirius said as Allura saw this as well.

"We need to hurry though Cedric and Draco's lives are on the line." Allura said as Sirius agreed.

"Yeah and I need to get cousin's Ciccy's kid to safety." Sirius said referring to Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black's son Draco Malfoy. To this Hermione began to share her plan on how they can save their friends and take back the Castle.

(Back with Ron and Coran on the Balmerra)

"Is your ship repaired that you may depart our presence?" Rax asked as he glared at Ron and Coran.

"Um, are you saying you want us to leave?" Ron asked as he did not understand the words of Rax exactly.

"Yes." Rax clarified as he glared at Ron with crossed arms.

"Well, it's working, after I used magic to mend what I can and do the rest by hand, but we can't leave without the crystal." Ron said as he looked torts Coran for some answers. "Did you come up with any ideas on how to get it?" Ron asked as he looked to Coran.

"Actually, yes." Coran said as he had come up with the idea on how to get the crystal.

(Later)

Coran and Ron stepped into the hall as they were under a cloak with a Galra Sentry head showing as from how they nearly tipped over it was clear Ron was the legs. "I can't believe I'm the legs again." Ron said as he didn't like this idea much. "I'm the one who took down the guard. I should get to be the head." Ron said as he walked with Coran on his shoulders

"Shh! Legs don't talk!" Coran scolded as they kept walking as they soon found the crystal they were looking for and with it two sentry guards before stopping. "Oh, hello, gentlemen, shifts over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack." Coran explained trying to pretend to be one of them as he looked to the guards.

The two sentries then looked to each other before looking back at the sentry in question. "Verify identification code." One of them said as Coran saw this plan wasn't going how he thought it would.

"Right. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right? So, hand over those blasters and ID Badges." Coran said as he forgot these were machines following a programing which was going to bite the two in the arse soon.

"Verify identification Code or be destroyed." The Sentries threatened as they aimed their rifles at the fake sentry of Coran and Ron.

"Okay, okay. I've got it right..." Coran began using the broken machine arm to act as a real arm. "HERE!" Coran yelled as soon the cloak came off revealing Ron with his Bayard active as Coran was riding on his shoulders. As the gun fire went off the two sentries were down as Coran then jumped down as well.

Coran began to make his way to the crystal as it was just the one they needed as he then places his hands on the crystal in question. Coran began to focus his power as when he did the crystal began to glow in response as Ron saw this. "What are you doing? We gotta hurry." Ron said as he looked Coran as Coran then looked to Ron on this.

"I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra Monster." Coran began as he entered an explanation. "The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time." Coran said as the Alteans everyday prove in Ron's eyes that when they were alive were capable of doing great things without destruction unlike the Galra.

"Bloody hell you really know your Balmera's. Maybe you should write a book." Ron said as that would be one hell of a class to study. Soon they felt the Balmera shake a bit before the ground shook and in turn the crystal was freed from its prison. Coran moved to catch it as he quickly began to struggle to get it out. But unlike in his time Coran lacked the needed equipment to transport a crystal of this size to where it needed to go.

Soon Coran felt a great pain in his spine as he felt like it broke or even snapped as Ron didn't know this as he began to get worried for the old timer. Coran began to slowly turn his head torts Ron as his eyes were wide eyed before looking to Ron straight in the eye. "I think I'm broken." Coran said as he looked to Ron as Ron then sighed in frustration to this. They soon heard the sound of laser rifles being armed and aimed as Ren then looked and saw the sentries had caught them off guard in the event.

"Okay guys!" Coran said in pain as he turn around, trying to sound threating but didn't to Ron as he look to the orange hair Altean as he went on saying, "All right, I hate to do this. Blasters and badges. Come on. Give them up."

Coran soon feel over as he could not stand up anymore do to the pain he felt as he try to pick up the crystal as Ron just raise his hand up as he said, "Bloody hell."

(Castle of lions)

As Sendak stood in front of Cedric and Draco, as Cedric has his hands bounce behind him looking a bit more worst for wear than from before as it seem Sendak was taking his frustration on him a bit, with Draco still out and wounded on the ground, there was nothing he can do with him so he went with Cedric, as Sendak said, "I'm impressed that you can managed to hold up this long, perhaps it's how all human are, very resistant and stubborn. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest has the kind of spirit you have. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you."

Peeking out from behind a pillar as Hermione was ready to take down Sendak after what his men did, and what they did to her friends and once droid companion as Harry, Allura, and Sirius were hiding under the cloak of invisibility with Sirius in his dog form luckily so they would have enough room for all to fit under as they hear Sendak says, "Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate."

(Ron and Coran)

As the wizard and Altean were in a cell room make of mostly energy walls, as Coran seem to be alright now after a bit of rest from his broken back as he said, "Quiznak! I can't believe they saw through our disguise."

"Maybe because you had me as the legs," Ron said as suddenly the sound of footsteps are heard as Coran when, "Shh! someone's coming."

As they both look and see it was Shay with an Galra machine arm as it seem she did something as she look down a bit in shame or regret maybe, but she came up to the cell block as Ron said, "Shay?"

Shay held the hand up to the door scanner as it scan the hand as the sound of the energy cell door was soon powered down as Ron came up to her, as shay said to them, "Make haste to your pod. The crystal is prepared for departure"

"How did you get the crystal?" Coran said as he is surprise shay did without the Galra noticing that as she answer as she said, "I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short."

Ron stop her really quick as he put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Why are you helping us? You'll get into trouble."

"Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so," Shay said as she believe that Voltron can save her people as Ron heard her... he felt her strength of what she did... and with it to hear her wish, he has a debt to fulfill and he will try to fulfill it as soon as he can to help them all.

(A little later)

AS Shay, Ron, and Coran ran down through the tunnels of the Balmera, as soon they took a corner, they saw their ship was in site... but so was man Galra forces and Rex. As Shay saw the betrayal her brother had pulled on them Ron was getting an odd sense of Peter Pettigrew when it comes to betrayal but at least Rax had good intentions in mind. "No. Rax, why?" Shay asked as she saw that Rax had basically betrayed them to the Galra.

"These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you." Rax scolded Shay as he wasn't going to let his family get hurt on some false promises or failed attempts at rebellion.

Ron growled as he was about to activate his Bayard as it began to glow. But Shay stopped him as Rax may have numbers but the Balmera was on their side. "No! The Balmera will save us." Shay said placing her hand on the ground as in turn it began to glow as the Balmera began to moan out ready to aid Shay.

"Shay, no!" Rax called out knowing what Shay was doing would put their entire family at risk. As the ground began to shake the cave began to break apart in places as boulders landed on the ground hitting many sentries and destroying or damaging them. Coran and Ron whimpered a bit at this but Shay was calm about it no doubt knowing the Balmera will do everything it can to protect its people. In turn Ron, Coran, and Shay began to run for the pod to make their escape with the crystal. But during this the Sentries regained their senses and began firing at the escaping trio as Ron pulled his shield back up and began to defend them as they made their escape.

Soon a Sentry aimed at Shay and fired a tether shot at her as Ron and Coran made their escape with her. Shay was hit by the tether as it wrapped around her causing her to yell out in shock as she tripped and fell as Ron saw this. "Shay!" Ron called out as the Galra sentries began to drag her back like a hog tied animal.

"Go! Make haste!" Shay called out between grunts as she was dragged back to the Galra.

"Let her go!" Ron yelled but Coran knew what Ron was about to do was suicide.

"No, Ron! We have to go!" Coran called out to Ron who looked to Coran in shock as when he looked back to the cave reinforcements for the Galra arrived as well as one of their ships as well.

Ron then cursed himself for this as he quickly returned to the pod and boarded it with Coran. Ron was about to pull his wand out but opted to not do so as they didn't have time and they didn't even test to see if Earth Magic would affect alien technology or not. Furthermore they didn't have time to take that sort of risk so with heavy heart Ron looked to Shay as he knew what he had to do.

"I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise!" Ron yelled as he'll keep the promise no matter what. If it was Ginny in this spot Ron would have done the same as what Rax did so this was more of a promise to Shay. It was a promise to Rax that he will come back and save his sister and his people. Once the pod's cockpit closed over them it began to take off as Galra began to fire upon them.

(Altean Pod)

Coran was driving as Ron took the co-pilot seat for this as they had to act fast. "If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner then we want!" Coran called out as he saw the Galra ships flying outside.

"Then bloody fly!" Ron yelled as they had to move now.

"On it!" Coran called out as he didn't need to be told twice.

(Outside)

The Altean pod flew out a second cave entrance and then flew upward as the Galra Fighters in turn gave chase to the pod in question.

(Generator Room Castle of Lions)

The last Sentry was patrolling the area in case Hermione or her cohorts make their way here as it was under strict orders to guard this area. Unaware to the sentry Dobby met up with the mice as they looked to the Sentry and nodded to each other and acted in turn. The Mice jumped down first and began to attack as the Sentry ended up punching its own face to try and get the mice off it. Another one bit down on the hand and caused the Sentry to fire its laser. In turn Dobby joined in as he grabbed the Sentry by its leg as it struggled to get Dobby off. The Mice and Dobby worked together as soon they managed to get the sentry down the edge and in turn destroyed it using the energy currents from the ship's power for the defenses.

"Come now Micey we have to save Lady High Elf and Friend Paladins." Dobby said as the Mice agreed with the House Elf. Soon the group arrived at the control panel as Dobby had no idea how to work it. But despite the mice and one of them having a dull look on their face new exactly what to do as he pressed a button and in turn the particle shield as well as many of the outer defenses began to shut down.

"IT worked the High Elf and the Lords and Lady Paladins will be most pleased with us." Dobby said with a smile as now was the time to move to the next part which was ensuring the Lions were secured in case things go south somehow.

(Back in the Command Room Sendak)

Sendak saw the barrier shut down and without Haxus and his sentries he needed to power his way through these foes. But soon an alert appeared on his console as he looked and saw Hermione running down the hall to the command deck. Sendak then looked behind him and saw Hermione there slightly scared. Sendak quickly attacked by sending his prosthetic arm at her like a weapon. Hermione dodged it by rolling out of the way and began to run away. But the Hermione running away was in fact a hologram as Hermione was holding her arm out with her wand finding it to be a good focus for her in combination. If she had more items she could have transfigured a fake Hermione for this but holograms will work for now.

Once Sendak was gone chasing the fake Hermione the real one ran into the control room and began trying to help Cedric and Draco. "Cedric, wake up. It me, Hermione." Hermione said as she tried to wake up Cedric who woke up seeing Hermione there. But then Hermione cried out in shock and pain as she felt Sendak's large arm grab her and pull her back to him as Sendak glared at the Green Paladin in his grasp who was in pain from his grip.

"You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?" He asked as Hermione began to struggle to get free. But then Hermione began to laugh a bit as Sendak saw this and was confused. "What's so humorous?" Sendak asked as he glared at Hermione on this one.

"Oh in all honesty we were hoping you would be tricked but I knew you wouldn't but you can be distracted with live bait. NOW!" Hermione called out as soon Harry and Sirius came out of the cloak with Allura the two wizards having wands at the read.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Sirius called out as Sendak was quickly disarmed of Hermione for a human shield as she rolled away from him.

Sendak glared at them as Sirius had another spell to pull out of his pocket of tricks as he glared at the alien brute here. "Bombarda!" Sirius invoked as Sendak was hit by the blasting charm as he used his arm to shield himself from it.

"You will fall!" Sendak roared out as he had dealt with enough magic users to last him 10 lifetimes. But it seems he got his wish as from behind him Draco fired his Bayard at him as Sendak roared out in pain from it.

The group looked and saw Draco had made the shot before passing out again. But it was all the time that was needed as Cedric roared out and charged at Sendak in turn. Sendak kicked Cedric away only for Harry to charge in with his Bayard activated. Harry slashed at Sendak's arm and kicked him away a bit before sending more slashes at him. But Sendak blocked Harry's attacks with his powerful arm before grabbing the Boy-Who-Lived and in turn throwing him to the ground hard.

"Stupify!" Sirius called out sending a stunner at Sendak who blocked it with ease only for Hermione to roar out while charging in with Bayard activated. She then slashed down on the energy current for Sendak's arm causing him to lose the mentioned arm.

"NO!" Sendak roared out before here leased a savage roar and charged at the Paladins and Wizard to battle them. AS this happened Allura made her way to the main terminal and began typing in the codes for a surprise waiting for Sendak. He may have commandeered her castle ship but it was still her Castle Ship and here she was the Queen.

Sendak meanwhile attacked with a kick to Hermione who blocked the attack using her shield. Once she was pushed back Hermione launched her Bayard at Sendak's leg as it wrapped around said leg and shocked him in turn. They weren't done as Sirius came in and fired off his own spells at Sendak as Stunners was his go to right now. "Stupify!" He roared out firing the spell at max power causing Sendak to roar in pain as Sirius saw this. "Damn this arse is stubborn!" He called out in shock as Harry then came in next with his Bayard active as well.

Harry slashed at Sendak but despite his pain grabbed the sword as well as Sirius knew desperate times called for desperate measures. "Sirius hurry!" Harry yelled as he struggled against Sendak as he growled at the boy who lived.

"Crucio!" Sirius roared out using an unforgivable on Sendak as he was hit with it and roared out in both pain and fury. Pain as the torture curse coursed through his body as it felt like his entire nerves system was being attack by blades weapons from the inside out. Fury came from the fact he was turning that pain and focusing it to raw power as Sirius was shocked to see that Sendak was powering on through the Torture Curse. He began to push Harry's sword away with great difficulty as the energy current sent from Hermione's Bayard was slowing down his movement as with the Torture Curse.

Allura began to finish up her part of the plan as once she put the code in she turned to the others ready to act. "Harry now!" Allura called out as Harry then roared out and kicked Sendak away from his Bayard in turn trapping him inside a particle barrier around the crystal the Galra had brought in at first. Sendak of course got back on his feet and began punching the barrier in pure rage but it was for not as he was trapped inside it.

"Hey look a new zoo creature." Sirius joked as he pointed a thumb to Sendak who roared out in fury at being called an animal of all things.

(Later)

Sendak was dealt with as the group had managed to knock him out at some point as Harry and Sirius were helping Draco up while Hermione cut Cedric loose from his cuffs. "Draco are you alright?" Harry asked as he realized he just called Malfoy by name this time.

"We did it. I guess we do make an excellent team and proof of inter-house unity, Harry." Draco said tired and weakened but smiling none the less as he looked to Harry who Draco had called by name as well.

"Ok then... now that the major crisis is averted... can we discuss what the Blooming Hell I missed these past few days?" Sirius said as he wanted to know everything now that they had the time to talk about it.

"It's a long story Padfoot." Harry said as Sirius swore the way Sendak was dressed urged a memory from his mind but one he could not point out.

"I got time." Sirius confirmed as this was going to be a long tale to tell.

(Back with Coran and Ron)

The Altean Pod was flying away from the Galra fighters as Coran was panicked about this event.

(Inside the Altean Pod)

"We can't shake them! We're not going to make it!" Coran called out in a panic as Ron looked and saw the fighters gaining on them as they kept flying to whatever safety they could fine. Ron then looked forward and then to the console in front of him as he remembered the booster Hermione managed to add to the Pod. He began to move his finger to it as Coran saw this as well. "Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball." Coran said as Ron knew this could be true.

"Maybe, but it's our only chance." Ron said as they had no other options at the moment.

Coran and Ron looked ahead and saw more fighters coming their way as Coran saw it was now or never. "Fine. Fire in the hole!" Coran called out as Ron taking the cure to do it then pressed the button on the console activating the booster rocket. Hyper drive prototype indeed: the shuttle shot forward fast enough to press Ron back into the seat, just narrowly missing a few metal bridges spanning the mine shaft before exploding into open air—not literally, but by the sound of it a few of the Galra fighters hadn't been as lucky.

(Outside)

The Pod shot upward into open air as mentioned the pod made it while the fighters did not. As it flew into space Coran and Ron were cheering in joy as they made their long awaited escape. "We bloody did it!" Ron yelled out as the two laughed and cheered to live for another day.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

After everything was cleaned up with Dobby's help and the new Crystal installed Draco was moved to a healing pod as Ron and Coran were bought up to speed on things. "After a day in here, he should be fully healed." Allura explained as Draco was on bed rest right now.

"Good don't want Narcissa coming after me or us if her son died." Sirius said as the Ice Queen still gave him the chills at times.

"Hermione, we can't thank you enough for all you did." Cedric said while walking torts her as luckily his injures were easily treatable with magic. "I can't help but feel that you were meant to be part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave." Cedric said as Hermione looked away from them as she felt an encouraging nudge in her mind. No doubt it was her Lion but the Green Lion also was saying in its own way that the choice in the end was up to her.

Hermione then smiled as she looked to the group as they all saw her. "My dad before the divorce use to tell me how close he was with his crew members." Hermione began as Harry was made aware of her birth father divorce with her mother and how hard it was for them. "They were like family. Now, I understand what he was talking about." Hermione said as she then smiled and looked to them. "I'm staying with you lot. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families old and new." Hermione said as she smiled to them all.

"Good to have you back on the team." Harry said as he smiled to Hermione as she smiled back. "But we still have five more people to welcome." Harry said as Allura heard this as well. "I've been thinking calling our lions by Colors doesn't seem to suit them much... so I was thinking we could give them names actual names because calling them by colors seem more like they don't have identities of their own besides the color of their armor." Harry said as he felt the Red Lion surprisingly agree with him.

"Actually I've been thinking the same thing the lions are alive in a strange way I think they each deserve a name to identify them by." Cedric said as Hermine agreed with this as well.

"Huh neither my father nor I thought of that before." Allura agreed as Harry smiled a bit at this.

"In fact I was thinking we can call the Red Lion Godric after Godric Gryffindor." Harry said as it made sense both were red and the Red Lion acted like a Gryffindor with a temper and anger streak.

"Well that makes sense for Green Lion though she seems to be favoring the name Rowena considering what her house represents she has become fond of the name." Hermione said conforming her lion was in fact female.

"Well going off of the Zodiac lately I've had a lot of thoughts about Orion's Belt and I believe we can call the Black Lion Orion." Cedric said as Hermione heard this as well.

"Orion's Belt... Orion Pax... Optimus Prime." Hermione said as the wizards and Atlean heard this as well. "Just something from a TV Show I've seen back on Earth." Hermione said as she laughed nervously a bit on this. When they all let it be Hermione began to hum the Transformers theme song to herself as she remembered the noble leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime whose Japanese variant was known as Convoy.

"Wait your all in here naming your Lions!" Ron called out as he walked in shocked about this as he felt left out. "And didn't invite me?" Ron called out as he looked to them all.

"Sorry about that Ronald it just started up." Allura apologized as she smiled at Ron.

"But since you here might as well get naming if you know the Lions Gender that is." Sirius said as he looked to Ron on this one.

"Well my Lion seems to be male since most of the time I find myself calling him that and he doesn't disagree so I suppose I could name him something. I got two names in mine... Terra or Titan." Ron said as Harry saw this as he thought about it.

"How about Gladiolus after the flower of honor remembrance, strength of character, faithfulness, sincerity, integrity, and the will to never give up." Hermione offered as Ron yelped a bit as he felt his Lion roar out in approval for that name.

"Ok Gladiolus it is." Ron said as it seems his Lion now had a name it truly would like to keep.

"Now we just need to wait for Draco to wake up to get his Lion a name." Harry said as it seems despite their past they can truly come together as one for the right cause and Voltron in a way was the embodiment of that. Five becoming one to fight for the future of the universe.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok before we end this here is a small update.

Black Lion: Orion

Red Lion: Godric

Green Lion: Rowena

Yellow Lion: Gladiolus

Blue Lion: Wait and see folks

ESKK: Now then only the Blue Lion remains without a name so I wonder who can come up with one for her. Anyway until next time leave a review before leaving and like I always say ja-ne.


	5. Interlude Letters to Home

Voltron Wizard to Paladins Interlude

ESKK: Ok first interlude let's start. Also for those of you just dropping what are your thoughts on possible opening themes for this fic, all done by Akino and Bless4. Tell me your thoughts on a review or message so let's start this now.

(Start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Scotland Earth Headmasters office)

Albus Dumbledore was an old man in many aspect as well as wise. He has many titles to his name and despite what many believe he hated each and every one of those titles save for being Headmaster at Hogwarts. But despite this when he had received a Patronus Message from Molly And Arthur Weasley about their son being missing Albus had all but dropped what he was doing to investigate especially with how frantic Molly was being. In fact at the same time one Cedric Diggory was missing as well as his father commented how Cedric never came home and the theme seemed to carry on to the Grangers who hadn't heart from their daughter and surprisingly enough the Malfoy Family had noted their own son missing.

But what shocked and scared Dumbledore most was the fact even Harry was missing which would be a bad thing for many people especially if the Death Eaters got their hands on him after the attack at the Quiddich world cup. Albus had tried many means to locate them but each one was met with failure as even Fawkes couldn't locate Harry and the others. Albus has lived for many years and in those years has made many mistakes trying to do right by many people. He never approved or like the act of killing which in retrospect had caused the Order of the Phoenix many good witches and wizards to the Death Eaters. But most of all it had caused Harry his parents and Neville's parents their sanity.

If Albus had another option he would as in his third year he learned he had allowed his own prejudice to incarcerate an innocent man to prison without a trial after James and Lily were killed by Voldemort. If Albus could he'd go back and undue everything just to make things right. In fact he would have gone and located Tom earlier in hopes that if he was approached at a younger age Tom could have been saved from the darkness of his own heart. When Albus was about ready to use more of his resources almost a week since the five children had vanished he was met with the popping sound of a House Elf Apparation and in turn saw Dobby had appeared exhausted and tired but with many items on his person for Dumbledore.

When Albus looked the Pensives over needless to say he was shocked at what he had seen and learned and knew this required the parents of the missing children to come here in person. So here he was the Weasley Clan, the Malfoy's Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Dan and Emily Granger the parents of Hermione Granger, and Cedric Diggory's father Amos Diggory as they were all gathered in his office.

"I hope you have information on my missing son Albus." Lucius said as Albus sighed a bit.

"Yes I do but it may very well be extremely hard to believe as I even find myself doubting it." Albus said as Molly looked to him as well as the items on the desk that looked like they did not belong here as well as letters on papers not of parchment.

"If you know what has happened to my daughter please tell us sir." Emily said as she looked worried sick for Hermione as she had already lost her son to her ex-husbands career path she did not wish to lose her daughter as well.

Lucius gave the mundane born dentists a glare but Albus continued. "First I will require you all to make a vow upon your magic to those who hold it swearing that what you hear and see here does not leave your mouths until we can work together to plan around it." Albus said as Lucius glared at the headmaster. "And Lucius please understand what I had learned is that your son and the others had found themselves in a situation where not only their lives are on the line but the life of every person on this planet as well, mundane, magical, or otherwise." Albus said as he looked to Lucius glared as he saw the look Albus had showing he was dead serious about this.

Narcissa gave her husband a look saying that she will do whatever she must to bring her boy home and if Lucius won't agree to it she will on his behalf. Seeing he had no other option Lucius conceded defeat. "Very well then." Lucius said as the Grangers were saved from the vow seeing as this would be right up their alley.

Once the vows on their magic was taken Dumbledore started strong and in turn showed them the Pensives of the five missing children. The group looked into the pool of water and in turn were met with things beyond their imagining especially involving the Lion the Weasley Family had seen.

They saw it all Draco apparently chosen by the Blue Lion who then flew them into space, narrowly escaping a cruiser belonging to the Galra Empire, landing on Planet Arus, meeting Princess Allura and Coran of Altea, and forming Voltron. They saw it all up to the first time they formed Voltron in battle to forming the sword and defeated the Robeast.

"This... this is madness." Lucius said in denial as Arthur then spoke up.

"I'd agree with you but... my family and I had seen the Lion your son controls before it took him into the great beyond." Arthurs said as Emily sat on a nearby chair in shock to all of this.

"Wait so my son is out there fighting against an expansive empire of war mongering monsters who are on the verge of attacking our world next?!" Amos asked in shock to this information.

"I'm afraid so." Albus said as Lucius glared at the Headmaster.

"Summon him back Headmaster." Lucius glared as Albus sighed to this.

"I cannot, not only is the ranger beyond my capacity to reach but I'm afraid he does not wish to return yet." Albus said as before Lucius could begin cursing him out Narcissa spoke up instead.

"Yet?" Narcissa asked as she heard this looking to Albus.

"Please these letters will explain everything that I cannot." Albus said as he passed the letters to the families gathered here. "You all deserve to know this." HE said as he had already sent Harry Potter's letters straight to Sirius Black.

"Very well then." Lucius said as Molly and Narcissa saw the state Emily was in.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly asked as Lucius had much to discuss about this as he knew this Voltron was indeed powerful despite its theme of Lions the Dark Lord would be hard press to defeat it and even more so against this Emperor Zarkon as well. He wasn't fully convinced mind you all but if these letters were in fact from his son that will be the deciding factor in this.

"I'll be ok." Emma said as she sat there trying to make sense of this. "It's just... my ex-husband and my oldest son were the first to go up into space before they're ship was lost." Emma said as Molly heard this as Narcissa was silently listening herself. "I'm worried that... they may have died because of these 'Galra,' and... and that my daughter may be next." Emma said trying her hardest not to break down to this as like any mother she was worried sick for Hermione.

"I understand dear I'm worried about my Ronald as well but I believe we must at least try to put faith in them." Molly said as Emma needed a shoulder to cry on right now.

"How can we be sure they will be ok?" Dan asked as even though Emma's ex was a good man and the two were on good terms he knew that Emma didn't need this after what had happened to the mentioned ex and her eldest.

"I cannot be sure... but we must have faith in them." Albus said as Emma nodded to this.

"I anything were to happen to Draco." Narcissa said they all heard her. "I will personally hunt down Zarkon myself and make him regret it for the rest of his remaining life." Narcissa said as shew as a mother and if her child was harmed Zarkon would pay dearly for it.

"Very well. But I must bid you all farewell at least until you have to read over these letters while I ponder on what must be done next." Albus said as it was agreeable for now as they all needed time to sort these thoughts out.

As everyone took their leave they wondered what their children had written to them in their letters as there was much to be discussed on this subject.

(Scene Break the Next Day Malfoy Manner)

Lucius and Narcissa were fortunate to have the day off as Lucius was with his wife to read the letters before them. They were almost scared of what they would find in these first set of letters that seemed to be the beginning of a chronicle of their sons Odyssey in the great beyond or space as Emma Granger had called it. No doubt with the letters they will send through Dobby the chronicles may be enough to even make a decent novel if they so wish and an interesting one at that depending on how it was written out.

But Narcissa was scared and she was almost never scared. The Malfoy family had sworn allegiance to Voldemort but Lucius had done it to protect his family from what the Dark Lord would do to them and secure their future in a pureblood society. But if what the Pensive showed them was true in the scale of a larger universe their pureblooded power would mean nothing. Example being Altea from what the memories showed was amongst the most powerful planet of magic users in the universe who melded the power of technology and magic together to build their dynasty. Yet Altea was destroyed by these Galra who were a warrior sort of species and without this Voltron Altea was only able to hold the lines for so long.

Narcissa though from what she heard and saw of Alfor respected the man who seemed similar to a high elf of yore. The man had sacrificed everything just so his daughter his successor and heiress could live. If that wasn't a sign of parental love Narcissa didn't know what was. "Darling." Lucius said as he looked to the nervous and weary Narcissa. "We do not need to read these if you do not wish perhaps the fool was in fact lying for all we know and fabricated those memories to hide his weakness." Lucius said as Narcissa nodded to him.

"Perhaps but if he is not spouting lies then our son is up there in a place we cannot reach him... I need to truth and his letters are the only way to get them." Narcissa said as Lucius resigned to his fate. Despite what everyone saw in Lucius he was concerned for his family above all else hence why he bribed his way with the Imperio Plea all so he can defend his family from harm.

Narcissa opened the first letter and began to read it to herself imagining it was Draco's voice telling it to them as they read it together.

'Dear Mother and Father,

I have no idea how I may detail all I have seen and learned while here and you are no doubt worried to death for me. But I'm writing to let you know I'm ok but... right now I cannot come home at least not yet. If you did truly see the Pensive then I know that you are aware of my new responsibilities as a Paladin of Voltron. But in the short moments of being here I learned so much how the Blue Lion the metal beast that had 'abducted,' me, Potter, the Mudblood girl, the Blood Traitor, and Diggory had come to our world over 10,000 years prior. If my math is right then by all logic Merlin wasn't even conceived yet. In fact humanity was barely a thought at the time and that is if the math is correct. Learning this I can't help but question are we truly purebloods or are we all basically mudblood offshoots to these Altean's through the Blue Lion.

My mind is riddled with doubts of all I was taught about Blood Purity that... I cannot help but see things from a different perspective. I had nearly seen Weasley die retrieving the Yellow Lion, had come close to death if we had not formed Voltron when we did, was saved by Potter when he was able to use the giant metal golem of lions to form a sword with his Bayard weapon, and most of all had seen just a few of the many life forms beyond our skies. Father when one looks upon earth from space it makes us see how small we truly are in the face of the universe. So I had talked with Granger for a bit about the views of blood purity and from her perspective marrying and breeding with our relatives to ensure our blood purity would do more damage to us than we thought. I may sound like lies but when one looks at it from a different standpoint genetic degradation is the reason the pureblood ways were dying out. The Squibs aren't an insult to us or an embarrassment but a symptom of our continued inbreeding.

I cannot force you or mother to do this but I implore you, no I beg you both. You must get our world ready for what's to come. I and the others out here will try our best to push back the Galra and defeat Zarkon but if we fail you must ensure our world is ready for the invasions from the skies. The Galra are on the edge of our world and will no doubt attack at a moment's notice. If it means to be labeled a blood traitor so be it but as it stands the only way the human race can survive is with a united front magical and mundane hand in hand. Please do this... for me.

Signed: Draco Malfoy"

Once the married couple finished the letter Narcissa saw that her boy was no doubt homesick. But she also held a sense of pride for him as despite it not being his fight he took the responsibility to battle as she saw that Ion Cannon tear through the barrier of the Castle of Lions like a Killing Curse. Lucius was still skeptical but the fact remains his son was out there fighting a war he has no place in fighting and risking his life for beings that have no business to them against a greater threat in the great Beyond.

In all honesty he didn't know whether to be proud or angry at his son for his act of defiance. He was proud that his son was finally taking a role of a true Slytherin and taking great ambition in utilizing this Voltron. If Draco could Lucius was hoping he'd bring Voltron to Earth and in turn defeat the mudbloods at the source. But he was also angry at the fact Draco was considering being a Blood Traitor and aiding these foreign powers against this Galra Empire. Lucius saw Draco face a giant monster, meet these sheep like alien creatures, see the face of this Sendak being, and met the Altean Girl who seemed more elf then humanoid. What was more apparently she saw the face of the Dark Lord as Potter saw the face of Zarkon. It may lead Lucius to believe that his raid at the Quiddich World Cup may have been in good fortune when the Death Mark was shot upward to the sky.

It was proof to Lucius pride that The Dark Lord was coming back to begin his reign anew. But what also frightened Lucius to no end was the fact Zarkon holds more power than Voldemort as for him power and strength was above blood purity. The Strong survive while the weak perish as Lucius had seen his fair share of muggles killing Purebloods during the first war. Zarkon desired Voltron which means that Voltron held the power to topple Zarkon's empire which has stood unimpeded for 10,000 years. Adding the fact magic did close to nothing to their technology Lucius despite his pride held no illusion that the Dark Lord could stand against Voltron either.

But Voltron did hold one Achilles heel it required its Paladins to move and control it thus remove the Paladins and Voltron was next to useless. But then again he had seen the Green and Black Lion through Diggory and the mudblood's perspective acting on their own to defend their Paladin so by that logic the Paladins could control the Lions without actually being inside them if their 'bond,' which is similar to one with a familiar is strong enough.

"Darling." Narcissa asked as she wasn't all for Voldemort's cause. In fact she was simply more to the traditions of Purebloods then the actual act of blood purity. Despite her 'allegiances,' to the Dark Lord Narcissa wasn't fond of the mundane simply because they acted like they knew better than a Witch or Wizard who has lived around these traditions since birth. Narcissa is partial to accepting new things but so long as one never forgets their roots as roots and branches make those family trees after all. "Are you well?" Narcissa asked as she looked to Lucius who was deep in thought.

"I... must ponder this." Lucius said as Narcissa could understand that. After all the Lions, the Altean survivors, and even the Galra Empire has challenged everything he had believed in so it was understandable why Lucius would need to think this over. But despite this Narcissa allowed it to give him his space while she began writing her reply to her son Draco.

'Dear Draco

I am writing in the place of your father but I will be blunt. I cannot express my pride in you for what you are doing. Despite what you or your father may thing the mudblood is right you are among the first to go where no other Wizard has gone before. Not even the Dark Lord could compare to what you have accomplished and I understand the reasons why you cannot return to us. If our world... our planet is truly on the verge of invasion then you must stay and fight against the Galra. I will talk to your father and convince him that we need to prepare as best we can. My only desire for you is to keep living and keep fighting, despite our rivalry with the Potter Boy you two need each other as does the other Paladins.

The Reaches of the Great Beyond who the Black Family had been named after for many generations needs Voltron as does Earth. Mind you many will disagree with what we try to do but I know deep down in my soul that your arrival at Arus, no you five locating the Lions as you have done was meant to happen. I will say it again my son Live and Defend the Universe as the Diggory boy has stated and though it may seem out of character to you and the Paladins I say Go Lion.

Signed: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black'

P.S. Try and learn of more constellations it would be interesting to see future generations of the Black Family being named after constellations from beyond our reaches to the heavens.'

With this done Narcissa sealed the letter and handed it to an owl to bring to Dumbledore so he may give the letter to Dobby when he is able. Narcissa would then have their house Elf here pack Draco's belongs so he could have a little bit of home to remind him he has family waiting for him. But Narcissa knew deep down the Universe needed Voltron and despite her objections to it Voltron may in fact be the power that may defeat the Dark Lord forever more.

(Scene Break the Burrow)

Emma and Dan were invited to the Burrow since their Daughter and the Weasley family's youngest son was involved with all of this. They were enjoying the tea as Bill and Charlie had gone with their father to investigate the Blue Lions old hiding spot. Molly Weasley poured them some tea as near them was the letters from their respected children as Molly could tell Emma was almost scared of what she may read.

"Is everything alright dear?" Molly asked as she looked to Emma.

"Oh... um yes... it's just." Emma said as she remembered the divorce how it nearly destroyed Hermione inside to see her parents have a falling out as they did. Dan was an incredible man but Hermione was her ex-husbands little space princess. She often wondered to herself if she had remained married to him then perhaps he and her eldest wouldn't have taken the Kerberos Mission into space.

"I understand my Ronny is out there as well... but we can only have faith and pray for their survival and hopefully their victory." Molly said as she knew despite that Altean Girl Allura's attitude torts the children Molly also knew Allura was basically an orphan of war herself. She was an heiress who lost everything as it was saddening. Her father was there just moments ago when she closed her eyes at first and when she opened them she finds the universe has changed and 10,000 years had passed. But Molly also liked how Allura was whipping her son into shape despite her methods of course. After all despite the Yellow Lion's incredible armor firing lasers from your own castle at the Lions for training to form Voltron was ab it excessive. But she figured even Mad Eye would approve that form of training and even cheer on the Princess in doing it.

But speaking of Mad Eye Sendak was like Mad Eye's evil parody but instead of the missing leg he was missing his arm instead and most of all that brute did not use a cane to walk around. "I often wonder... what could have happened if the divorce didn't happen. My Ex-husband wasn't a bad man in the slightest it's just we both pursued different career paths and I wasn't so keen on space travel fearing what may be out there." Emma said as she drank her tea to calm her nerves.

"What did your ex-husband do for a living?" Molly asked as Ginny arrived as well as she noticed the conversation take place. Molly noted that if Hermione was all but worshiping her father and brother for the work they do the two must truly have loved her and their family.

But before they could continue Arthur walked in surprising Dan a bit. "Well good news Weasley and bad news." Arthur said as he, Bill, and Charlie walking into the house. "The location of the Lion is definitely rich with a very ancient magic and it seems the walls inside told a tale. But problem is the magic wanes bit by bit every time we interact with it. Bill has already decided to talk with the folks at Gringotts about ways to preserve the magic but it may cost a hefty sum." Arthur said as he saw the somber moment and cleared his throat a bit.

"It's alright dear we best do our best for Ron in our own way here." Molly said as she smiled to her husband on this progress but then gestured to Emma and Dan.

"Anyway I've been meaning to ask but, what exactly did your, ex-husband do anyway?" Arthur asked as he was interested in this as well.

"Oh well he and my eldest were astronauts." Emma said as the Wizards and Witches here looked confused.

"Astro nuts?" Ginny asked as Fred and George heard this as well.

"What does that mean?" George asked as he was confused.

"Sounds blooming mad to me." Fred said as he looked to his twin.

"No Astronauts are basically explorers who traverse the place no human has ever gone to before, outer space the place beyond the skies above." Dan explained as he then continued. "But becoming an Astronaut takes years and years of training, study, and testing before even being candidate for such a position. It's not that its exclusive mind you but going into space can drive one mad if they are not properly prepared." Dan said as he knew about the infamous 'Space Madness,' as they even have testing to see if any of their possible space explorers would be at risk of suffering from the affliction trapped in a confined space for so long with nothing but your crewmates to keep you from losing it. Plus there is also the lapse in time for traveling into space as time works differently in space as from the moon one day on the Moon is about 29 or 30 days on Earth.

"Blimey so Hermione comes from a long line of geniuses." Fred began as he heard this as well.

"That she does Freddy, seems her smarts is genetic." George joked as well as this got a small smile from Emma.

"So this space program only takes the best of the best into their ranks to explore the star. The Muggles never cease to amaze me." Arthur said as he was absolutely crazy about them and to think they already began exploring the starts was incredible.

"Of course I was proud of my son when he got accepted at such a young age... he came over for his time to visit me and Hermione and needless to say he was almost glowing with pride as he showed off his proof of certifications. He was the physically strong sort but he was a brilliant child." Emma said as Percy was clearly outranked with better oldest child.

"In other words the unnamed brother." Fred said as he smiled to George.

"Is perfect Percy made, better." George said as Emma then chuckled before Molly could scold them.

"Ironically enough his cousins called him the same thing but out of pride mind you with a tad bit of teasing as well." Emma said as Molly smiled to the mother of two. But as the joy died down they looked back to the letters as Molly then spoke up.

"Why don't you speak up dear you know more on this then we do." Molly said as Emma knew about the muggle aspects of this as she nodded to Molly. Emma then opened the letter and began to read it as many of the household crowded around her as she began to read it.

'Dear Mum

It's strange having to write to you from outer space like this. But when a House Elf named Dobby popped in it provided us with the perfect chance to call home as it were. So here I am writing to you all as we are out here in space of all places. Mum I know it's painful to bring back but I found something out about the Kerberos Mission... dad and his crew weren't killed they were in fact abducted by the Galra during the mission. The Galra are a warlike race whose leader Zarkon intends to conquer the whole universe. As Paladins we cannot allow that to happen thus its cause of this reason we need to stay out here. But for me it's for a selfish reason because if dad and Seth are out here I have to find them and bring them both home.

I know it's selfish of me what with the universe at stake and all but if I can just bring them home alive then it will be worth the effort. I don't know where they are save for the fact, they plus Luka was prisoners of Zarkon. Honestly I don't know if I can beat Zarkon even with the others but I need to try because if I don't then who will. Many lives were lost by Zarkon's tyranny and someone has to put a stop to it. It may be a great endeavor and even one that would cost me my life but if we don't fight who will? Allura lost her planet and people to Zarkon, I lost my brother and father to him, and many species lost their families to his tyrannical rule. I need to stay and fight this threat otherwise we'll all fall.

Mum I know it's a lot to ask but don't worry I promise you I will come home when the fighting is over when peace can finally reign on Earth. So don't worry about me and smile knowing that even if I am far away I'm still close to you.

-Love Hermione Jean Granger your daughter, brightest Witch of her time, smartest Gryffindor in Hogwarts, and The Paladin of the Green Lion.'

When Emma and Dan stopped reading Emma began to tear up as she wanted to be sad but she was proud. Her daughter was showing such courage and hasn't given up hope that Seth and her ex-husband were both still alive. Especially after Emma had lost hope so long ago of ever seeing her eldest son ever again. As Emma smiled to this Molly put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Emma smiled and nodded to her in return.

"She will do great things that one will." Molly said as she knew Hermione was destined for greatness even more so with this Voltron giant.

"Yes I can see that." Emma smiled as Dan agreed with her.

"Well how about we start reading the letter from you son next." Dan offered as Molly agreed to this suggestion as did the other Weasley's here.

As Molly held up the Letter from Ron as she opens it and pull out the folded piece of paper and held it up before clearing her throat a bit to make sure she was loud enough for everyone to hear her as she read with Ron voice going through the whole family minds.

'Dear Everyone

I'm writing this as I know everyone would most likely be together reading this letter, or hearing it from Mum or Dad. I'm here out in the great beyond millions or billions away from home as I'm sorry to say I cannot come back home just yet, I hope you understand. Dealing with an Evil Galra emperor Zarkon that wants to take over every world or planets as Hermione puts it that would include ours as well down the line.

Working to save a world is hard enough, but saving many other as well… I'm starting to regret not packing an extra meal before I left with Harry, Hermione, and Cedric, with Draco just happen to follow us to this blue lion that is 1 of 5 that combine together into a huge metal golem, or what Muggles Calls, a Robot. Flying, fighting, and getting blast at by the Galra, but at least I know I have my friends watching my back as I watch theirs.

We're trying to save every world the best we can which will take a long time as after 10,000 years of war in the great beyond, the Galra taken most of it with a hand full left… I will miss your cooking mum, Quidditch, wizard chess, Fred and George pranks and gags strangely enough to say, but what I will miss most of all is everyone.

I don't know when I will be back, but I will let you all know I will be missing you guys and I hope that one day when I come back, I would come back as to be seen as a Hero that I did wanted to be, as I going to be getting by every day is thinking of everyone and you thinking of me.

-Love Ronald, your loving brother, son, and Paladin of the Yellow lion.

P.S. Keep the twins out of my room.

That was obviously Ron since he mentioned Fred and George by name as they all heard this. The more they heard about this Zarkon though the more concerned they grew about his existence. Of course it was no wonder about the Galra Empire as a whole as Molly then turned torts Emma. "If you could." She began as Emma heard this. "Can you detail everything you can about this outer space?" Molly said as she needed to know what to pack for Ron and the others as it was like watching her children leaving the nest to go off to war.

Emma smiled as she looked to Molly and nodded. "Of course I think you all deserve to know the most." Emma said as she knew any parent would want to know everything about the places their kids had found themselves in to hopefully bring them back.

"First let's write up some replies... and hopefully get some of their belongings up there as well." Dan said as he looked to them. "No doubt Hermione will want her Stan Bush album sent up to her... and her other music tapes... and her Walkman." Dan said as he knew Walkman's were going out of style but the Walkman had belonged to her birth father so it was sentimental for her.

(Diggory Household)

Unlike the other households Cedric's father was already reading up on their children's letters Amos was already reading his sons letter as he had already gone through the Pensieve.

'Dad,

It's kind of hard to write then as if expecting to see you soon or to have you waiting for me at Platform 9 1/3. But... life isn't that simple you know and I'm doing what you would have done in my place. The time I'd found myself up here and was basically 'drafted,' to battle against an oppressive regime lead by Zarkon I've been learning a wide variety of new skills. Of course being the oldest it quickly fell to me to try and keep my fellow Hogwarts Students from going of the deep end. I've found myself leading a very unorthodox band of misfits but it hasn't escaped my notice how much they had progressed as friends. Harry and Draco could hardly stand each other at first and now the famous Golden Trio and the Malfoy heir are working together side by side. But then again pertaining to unorthodox teams I suppose I myself am an unorthodox leader. Of course to me it seems as if this 'team,' of Paladins is becoming more than a simple team. To me it's like we're becoming a family and odd and mental one but a family none the less. I guess this also makes me in some aspects... a space dad, or space uncle of sorts. I'm personally unsure of that last one but my point still remains.

But regardless I put my full faith in them to have my rear when we battle against Zarkon and his forces and despite how much I wish to return home father... I Cant. I made a promise to these kids and that is to make sure they make it home safe and sound no matter the cost. And I will do whatever it takes to keep that promise, whatever it takes. I will see you soon father I just don't know how soon that will be.

-From Cedric Diggory, your son and the Paladin to the Black Lion

"Cedric..." Amos said as he looked to the pictures he had about all of Cedric growing up in life. He honestly didn't know if he should be proud of Cedric or angry at him. But Amos decided to go with proud as his son was helping others who needed it. It show the boy was raised right and made the right choices for himself as well. But as he smiled to the portrait of his wife he knew the woman would be proud of their son as was he as Amos hoped that Cedric and Voltron can save this universe. If these Galra were truly on the way then he dared not thing what would happen should they arrive on Earth.

But until the Galra was defeated Amos will make sure Cedric has a home to return to and with it he hoped Voltron would do what many had failed to do on Earth. End the reign of Blood Purity and bring two words together in peace.

Amos of course did have a reply as he quickly grabbed a parchment and wrote down words that he knew his son would appreciate.

'Cedric

Do what you think is best for all and right and save the universe.

-Your loving Father Amos Diggory'

(Scene Break Granger Household that evening)

Emma and Dan had arrived not too long ago as Emma already was working on a response. The Weasley's and Dumbledore were kind enough to gift them an owl for this. Dumbledore was hoping to convince those involved to allow him to summon them back not out of a sense of greater good but due to the Horrors of war. Emma wanted to agree with him but with Zarkon coming closer to Earth each day she feared the worst. More so due to the fact that the Lions chose their pilots and waiting for them to find a replacement was suicide.

Dumbledore understood that much that the bond between the Lion and Paladin was a sacred one even more so then the one between master and familiar. He could not do that and risk dooming their universe thus he conceded on this hence why he provided the owl for the Grangers.

'Dear Hermione,

I can't tell you how proud of you I am. I can't even write it down in word…. But I am also sad… sad that my baby girl is leaving the nest so early sad that she's going to a warzone, sad that she's seeing things that only her father got to see; and sad that I may lose her a similar way if not worse than your father and brother. I don't have much to say on this my beloved little girl but please if you find your father and brother out there tell them to come home soon despite having my little girl… I need my baby boy back as well. Be well Hermione, defend the Universe, and Go Lion!

Signed by your loving mother, Hermione Jean Granger.

P.S. This letter will also be coming with your belongings that are most important to you. Have a little bit of home while you're out there.'

With this done Emma sealed and stamped for Hogwarts with another letter as she hoped Dumbledore can come up with a mailing address to get these letters from home to their children. As Emma sat there she began to think to herself as she closed her eyes imagining when her son and daughter were younger, running and playing around the house. She could almost hear there laughter as her son yelped when her daughter his sister had a bout of accidental magic. She could almost even hear them here right now as she then opened her eye looking to the ceiling or beyond it torts the sky where space was.

"Come home soon." Emma said as home was where the heart was after all and Emma will be sure a huge feast is ready for when they arrive back home on earth.

(Weasley Household)

The Weasleys of course were setting up a care package for Ron and co as they each grabbed Ron, Harry, and Hermione's stuff and added it to the package. They even wrote him cards and letters as well as ones for Harry and Hermione. Ginny of course was making a great deal of effort for the one addressed to Harry unaware he had taken a bit of a fancy to the last Altean Royal known as Princess Allura.

Fred and George added their prank gear to the package as Arthur was writing the letter.

'Dear son,

First off I cannot tell you how much I've already grown to love Muggles even more. But now I find myself intrigued by what lays beyond our skies and I can agree with Ms. Granger about the interesting and game changing reality of Altean technology. Perhaps we can make our own variant on Earth so please if possible ask her majesty if she may be willing to share with me about her culture and their technology. I pray that you may be victorious against the Galra as just by looking at Sendak and that monster they created I could not help but agree that they must be stopped.

Your mother of course is quiet fond of the Princess mainly for whipping you into shape. Ginny, Fred, and George of course all say hi as did Charlie and Bill. Charlie, Bill, and I had gone to the sight where the Blue Lion had rested and already we had to call Gringotts for aid on this to see if it can be mimicked. Luckily they had a means to contain and keep it sustained and after we explained the situation with a good number of Gold offered by Dumbledore to keep tight lip about this we have them as an ally. Though the fact war was possible coming on a global scale and their aid would very much be appreciated for the survival of the Planet Earth also had a major hand in their decision.

Hoping you are well, health, and alive your father

-Arthur Weasley

P.S. This letter will come with a care package form us… and a Howler from your mother for taking part of this so due be wary of it.

With his letter done Arthur sealed it up and had it ready for deliver as he went to help make the care package to send to Ron and his friends. In fact Molly was already knitting more sweaters for Cedric, Allura, Coran, and surprisingly Draco in addition to the ones she knits for Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

(Meanwhile with Remus and Sirius)

Remus and Sirius had also received their letter through currier as luckily Remus was nearby when it arrived as Sirius was already grabbing what he would be needing as Remus looked over the letter as Remus was wide eyed. Ever since this letter arrived Sirius and Remus had both been getting odd cases of migraines as they had small flashes with them. All of them involved a woman of some sort. Sometimes the woman was pregnant other times not so much. But they also began to note inconsistencies with memories they had known as fact.

"Padfoot are you certain you can get to Harry through Dobby?" Remus asked as Sirius was grabbing his wand and gear.

"Of course I can and if I don't at least I know I blooming tried." Sirius said as Remus knew this was a long shot as he also planned to meet up with them as well at least to make sure they got their educations somewhat as Sirius had similar ideas. "By the wall Mooney." Sirius began as he looked to Remus who heard this. "Does the name Krolia ring any bells for you?" Sirius asked as Remus heard this and felt a tickle in his mind for that name.

"Somewhat just very vaguely as if someone tried to make us forget her." Remus said as he looked to Sirius who nodded in response.

"Just checking is all." Sirius said as once he was sure he had everything text books being among them 'that he had Kreacher and Remus acquire for him,' he sat down as now it was just a waiting game. But now he knew something was up as the woman from his memories he tried his best to get a clear image but all he could make out was facial markings and a mullet.

"All we can do now is wait and see I suppose." Remus said as this was all they could do for now.

"Yeah." Sirius said as he was worried for Harry like Remus was but if Remus also wanted to go into outer space as he wanted to see if the full moon were all the same with his curse or not. If so he could finally be free of the curse by living his days on a completely different planet.

(Unknown Graveyard)

"WHAT?!" Came the roar of a decrepit infant sized creature that was being held by Peter before he began to cough from the strain as near him a man began to cower a bit to his lord's outburst.

"It's true my lord Harry Potter did not show for his schooling, nor did the Weasley, mudblood, Diggory, and Malfoy's spawn." Barty Crouch Jr. said as he looked to his lord and master.

"That hardly sounds like a coincidence." Voldemort said as he glared at Crouch.

"Because it was not milord. This was in fact a cover as apparently the five had all taken an apprenticeship overseas but this simply reeks of cover-ups left and right." Barty said as Voldemort glared at Barty.

"Find then..." He began as Barty looked to him.

"Milord I have tried but." Barty began but Voldemort fired a crucio at him causing him to scream in pain.

"FIND THEM!" Voldemort yelled as Crouch agreed to this for now as this entire plan and ritual was hinging on Harry Potter being here.

"As you command." Barty said as he took his leave knowing that Harry Potter needed to be found one way or another as the Goblet would be their last best bet at finding him. If Harry could not be found the Voldemort would have to go to more unsavory methods to acquire his blood as the ritual needed the blood of his greatest enemy and that was Harry simply for that spell his mudblood mother had used to protect him.

In the end Voldemort knew only he was allowed to live forever and no other being on this or any world can claim otherwise.

(Galra HQ Zarkon and Haggar)

Haggar made a small sneeze as Zarkon looked to her hearing this as he felt an annoying tick go off in him. "Strange." Haggar said as she glared about. "For some reason I felt that there was some fool who acquired immortality and thinks himself greater than us." Haggar said as Zarkon heard this as he then spoke.

"Good... I wasn't the only one who felt it then." Zarkon said as whatever poor fool thought themselves his better was going to die learning the hard way why he was not.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is leave a review before leaving and as I say ja-ne.


	6. Chapter 5 Taking Flight

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: New chapter happy late thanksgiving let's begin.

(Start Castle of Lions Medical Room)

They were a day in with Sirius moving into the Castle and the first thing Allura had the Animagus do was clean his urine stain from the castle. She was very displeased about that and Sirius saw she had Harry basically whipped at this point. Once the stain was cleaned up the group was waiting for Draco to wake up as their Lions were no doubt resting waiting for their next deployment.

"I can't tell if he looks healthy or not." Ron confessed as Hermione had her face to the glass.

"I believe he may be breathing off." Hermione said as Harry then tapped the glass.

"Oh, come on Malfoy." Harry said as Allura then pushed Harry's hand off.

"Not yet!" She scolded as she looked to the boy. "Just a few more ticks." Allura said as Harry looked at this.

"Oi How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?" Sirius asked as he was back with the group with Cedric watching it all from the back of the Golden Trio plus Allura.

"And while we're on the subject what a tick precisely beyond the earth parasite?" Hermione asked as she looked to Allura.

"You know, a time slice." Allura said as it seems they were trying to figure out which Altean Word translates to English. Much like how Quiznack translated to Fuck for the two groups.

"Like a second?" Cedric offered as he looked to Allura.

"What is a, Second?" Allura asked as she was unaware of that terminology here as they all looked to each other. Hermione then took out her watch and began to set it up for her.

"Like this." Hermione offered as Allura looked to the clock was ticking on each second.

"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger." Allura said as she looked to the clock in question.

"Coran, do you have a ticker?" Allura asked as she looked to Coran who was monitoring Draco's vitals.

"Right here, Princess." Coran said as he presented the ticker which was also ticking away with beeps.

"I think ticks are a little slower." Ron said as he and Hermione looked at it with Hermione comparing the two in question.

"I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time." Hermione said as she looked between the two clocks in question.

"Okay. Ready?" Coran asked as they got the clocks ready to go off at the same time. "Go!" Coran called out as the two items began to tick and beep at the exact same time down to the last nanosecond or nanotick.

"Well its official seconds translates to ticks and vice-versa." Sirius said as Harry looked at this as well.

"Huh you learn something every day." Harry said as unaware them Draco's pod opened up as he was now fully healed.

"Speaking of learning something has anyone come to realize that Dobby may have ended up bound to Allura's family?" Sirius asked as it was easy to tell if it was true or not.

"How can you be so sure?" Allura asked as she looked to Sirius was behind them Draco was floating around drowsy as a Monday morning.

"Try calling him." Sirius offered as he just needed to be sure because this would be a huge thing here.

"Ok... um Dobby come here please." Allura tried and to her shock and everyone shock Dobby popped into existence between them.

"Hello did the Lady High Elf Call for Dobby?" Dobby asked as he looked to them all.

"Um I just had one question did you by chance bind yourself to my family?" Allura asked as she looked to the House Elf as she heard how most of them were treated on Earth. Sure they were more than willing to do this but there are those who wish to be free from their household which is the equivalent of getting fired as Dobby and the Malfoy family was one such example.

"Dobby is most happy about serving Lady High Elf, many of the higher Elves of old had long left Magical folk. Dobby hear Elves of old created House Elves as companions and familiars before giving them to wizard and witches as a sign of peace." Dobby said as Allura heard this as she was confused on this.

"What's the difference?" Allura asked as Sirius then spoke up a bit.

"Well from what I heard Elves are among the most beautiful of magical beings in existence even more so then Mermaids of Veela." Sirius said as Harry heard this as he looked to Allura.

'Yeah... beautiful.' Harry thought to himself as he looked to Allura admiring her beauty before reorganizing his thoughts and mentally reprimanding himself for it. 'Me and the Princess yeah in my wildest of dreams.' Harry scolded himself as if anything Allura probably saw him as a brother more than anything.

"Hey you lot, you having a history of magic discussion?" Draco asked in a drowsy tone as Ron then glared at him.

"Great you ruined it Malfoy." Ron said as he then went wide eyed at this. "Hey, Draco!" Ron cheered hugging his new friend from the snakes den.

"Let go please." Draco asked as Ron let the Malfoy go. "Now what happened?" Draco asked as his memories were kind of wonky after the whole ordeal just as Allura went over to Draco.

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" Allura asked as Draco looked to her with his old normal tone back.

"I'm standing and talking right now am I, Princess?" Draco asked in a rude tone as Allura glared at him for that one.

"Yeap there he is/He's ok/Classic Malfoy." Hermione, Cedric, and Harry said as they saw Draco was going to be ok now.

(Later at the Dining Hall)

Draco was in his regular clothing as Dobby had brought the food for them before he popped back to Earth to pick up their clothing and belongings for them. As well as to pick up the letters their families had sent them in hopes they would be understanding to all of this. "You'd be Sendak's Prisoner right now if it was not for Hermione." Allura said as Draco was eating the food goop right now.

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Ron and Coran hadn't gotten a new crystal." Hermione said happy to see Draco was ok now.

"Wow. Thanks, everybody." Draco said as the largest of the mice was eating off of Draco's spoon. "Even after the past three years at Hogwarts you still saw fit to help me even at the cost of Rover." Draco said as he looked down saddened that they had helped him when he had done nothing to deserve that help.

"Hey it's what we're supposed to do Draco." Hermione explained as she looked to him on this. "Pureblood, Half-blood, Mundane, or Mundane Born being out here is proof it means little to the great universe hence why despite our past we need to stick together." Hermione said as she looked to Draco who nodded in response to this.

"But it sounds like the mice did more than you, though scar head." Draco said as he looked to Harry with a smirk on his face as the Mice enjoyed the praise they got.

"I bloody punched Sendak." Harry defended as Sirius heard this as well as knew it was true.

"Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off." Draco said as that was true though Draco was helping after they had rescued Hermione there.

"We had a blooming bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!" Harry countered as Draco was going to deny it no doubt.

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen." Draco said as he then had another question to ask but Sirius cut him off.

"Actually it did happen set up a Pensive and you'll see for yourself." Sirius said as Draco saw his mother's cousin there as while in face he was a free man to do as he pleased with his life without the manhunt on his head.

After Draco made a small scowl he turned his attention back to the biggest question on hand. "So, what happened to Sendak?" Draco asked as he looked to Allura on this one.

"He's frozen in a cryo-Pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle." Allura said as that gave Draco a bad feeling about this.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Draco asked as he looked to Allura with concern on this subject as Sendak was currently locked in the bowls of the Castle of Lion in said Cryo-Pod.

"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him." Allura explained as Draco looked to her and the others.

"So, what's the plan now?" Draco asked as he was curious about what to do next with the whole battle against Zarkon and his Empire stuff.

Surprisingly enough it was Ron who spoke up as he looked to them all. "We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people." Ron said as he got a surprised look from everyone as it sounded like for Ron it was his top priority.

"Blimey! Wow are really intent on this lady are you." Draco said as he looked shocked at Ron who was normally screaming his bloody hell of in battle all the while the fattest of Allura's mice was eating up Draco's food goo.

"No, it's not like that." Ron defended as they didn't see what he had seen. "Look guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home." Ron began as he couldn't exactly described it but tried to anyway. "They've been under his thumb for so long they don't even know what it means to be free." Ron said as everyone listened to what he was saying. "It's up to us to set things right. This is what it means to be a Paladin of Voltron. It's time to man up." Ron said as Hermione then saw how Gryffindor Ron was acting and this in turn reminded her of a certain fact as the mice looked to her.

"Then we need to get moving. Time to go defend the universe." Cedric said as everyone began making their way out of the dining hall and to the command deck.

But they barely took a few steps before Hermione spoke up to everyone. "Wait, I have something I need to confess to everyone here first. I need to admit a truth I've been hiding from everyone. And I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me." Hermione began as she looked to everyone as it was time to come clean to them all. Everyone paid close attention to her as Hermione knew it was time to admit the truth to everyone. Hermione felt Rowena growling words of encouragement to her as she told her doing this will allow her to bond better with her fellow Paladins. "Just so there are no secrets among us anymore, us finding the Blue Lion on Earth... wasn't exactly a coincidence." Hermione confessed as she looked to everyone who heard this.

"The instruments I had built when we found it I had more made that had picked up the alien waves from before and they all circled around the area of the Burrow. The time I had visited the Burrow was the only time I had a chance to do an in depth search for the Lion and at the time I didn't know it was a robot lion but I knew there was something there that I could use to locate my missing brother and father. So I used the Quiddich World Cup as an excuse to get to the Burrow and locate the signals source and in turn we found the Lions." Hermione said as she got to the point as Draco was in shock at hearing this. "Even though I had never intended or expected to find the Lion there I basically manipulated you all like some glorified chess mistress and got us all stuck out here to begin with." Hermione said as Draco was shocked at this.

"Wait a Bloody tick! You're the reason we're all stuck out here!?" Draco cried out in shock as he heard this as well.

"I've known for quite some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." Allura said as she knew thanks to the mice before all of this and had time to think it over.

"Yeah I figured you of all people wouldn't have found something like this by pure luck." Ron said showing he knew Hermione very well and she may have fooled others but not her closest friends.

"Obviously and in our life we always have to expect the unexpected even from each other." Harry confessed as he was prime example of this.

"Wait, we were supposed to think you found the Lion by 100% pure accident." Coran leaning forward as he saw this as he was told the story of how they found the lion already as Cedric smiled as well with Sirius.

"Knew at least one of you had Marauder tendencies in ya. But the only surprising one was it came from her of all people." Sirius praised as there was hope for a future group of Marauders yet.

"Hermione, owning who you are and what you've done be it wrong or right is going to mold you into a better Paladin and allow you to bond better with Rowena." Cedric said as he looked to the girl who had just confessed her deepest darkest secret up to now and was in turn shocked her closest friends had a hunch the whole time finding the Blue Lion wasn't a coincidence.

Hermione in turn smiled and sighed out a breath she had no idea she was holding as she looked to everyone with a smile. "It's good to finally get that out of the trunk. Now, let's launch this castle-ship!" Hermione called out as she then ran to the others leaving a shocked Draco standing there as he tried to wrap his mind around all of this.

"Wait, what? Hermione is a snake disguised as a raven in the den of lions and the castle is also a ship?!" Draco called out in shock trying to make sense out of all of this. "And who the bloody hell is Rowena?!" Draco asked as he looked to everyone here. "Bloody hell how long was I unconscious?" Draco asked as he rubbed his head from a throbbing headache now.

(Later Command Deck)

The Paladins gathered in the command room as Allura stood under the crystals as they then glowed creating a holographic screen. "Take your positions Paladins." Allura ordered as chairs began to rise each colored with the Paladin's armor color as they each took a seat as it seems they were all piloting the space ship. Once they were all gathered they began to launch sequence. "Activate Interlocks." Allura announced as she began the pre-launch activations and checkups.

"Dynatherms connected." Coran announced from his station as they can all hear and feel the Castle activate to begin its maiden voyage.

"Infracells up." Sirius said from the side as he couldn't help himself on this one as Harry figured he read that one off a science fiction novel or comic book.

"Mega-Thrusters are go." Allura said holding back her chuckle as Sirius's comment.

"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark princess." Coran called as they were now ready for their voyage. Soon the screen turned from black to everything around the Castle as Allura looked.

"Firing Main Engine's for launch." Allura said as it was time for take up as Draco held onto his seat as Hermione had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm an astronaut now." Hermione smiled as Draco was experiencing his first rocket launch so to speak.

(Outside)

The Castle of Lion's four towers began to spread out fully repaired to fly after 10,000 years of inactivity to preserve its power and keep the life support on for Allura and Coran to rest inside of their pods. The Castle began to take off as the rocks that had formed round it for the past 10,000 years broke apart as the bridge even fell for it. While they flew off into space many were joyous as after so long hope was returning to the universe. And with this hope the end of Zarkon's reign of terror upon the universe would also follow suit. Fate was changing this day and now Four Wizards and One Witch have ascended to a new form as Paladins and with their mighty vessel they will bring hope upon the universe.

As the ship flew off the Arusians living upon the planet saw this and saw that hope was returning as now the war has a light at the end of the tunnel. They had their first taste this day but they knew for the universe out there Voltron will be the savior they all needed and had long since desired.

In space the Castle of Lions flew off as its first destination was made clear as it was time to save and defend the universe.

(Meanwhile at Galra High Command the Throne Room)

"Sire, if capturing Voltron is the Empire number-one priority, then I suggest we begin moving the main fleet toward its last known location posthaste," As a Galra general said while kneeling before his supreme leader, Zarkon, to get going to find Voltron soon as they can as Haggar turn to Zarkon as she said to her husband and emperor, "Lord, after many years, the Komar experiment is finally ready. Soon, we could have more quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined."

"We must test it before moving the fleet," Haggar spoken that surprise the General as he quickly stood on his feet as he said to her, "We don't have time for any more of your magic. We must move our ships now."

"Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created. His puny ships will never be up to the task," Haggar said as if making a statement as she went on saying, "We must be well prepared for our next encounter."

Zarkon soon slam his hands on his throne as it echo throughout the throne room as the Galra General took a step back a bit before kneeling down again as Zarkon started to speak, "I know better than anyone the power of Voltron." Zarkon open his eyes showing the evil glowing eyes of his as he spoken with much authority as he had as he said, "Haggar has my trust. We will perform her test."

(The halls)

AS the General was out in the halls with a Galra soldier that's under his command as he give a bow to the General as the General said to the soldier, "The witch has his ear. Keep sending our offer out to any scum between Planet Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox."

The General turn away from the soldier as he given him his order as he spoken with much pride in his tone as he said, "I'll capture Voltron on my own."

(Castle of lions)

"Okay so, when we get there, what do you think we should do mates? Fly on up to them and start blasting? Or do we land and announce our present using magic, and be like, "Attention Galra, we are the Voltron force. Turn yourselves in or we will blast you away." or something?" Ron said as he wonders how they would pull it off as he heard what he said and said, "No wait stun them first, right?"

"Let's be calm about this Ron. And yes, stunning, and maybe blasting," Harry said as he relax against the control wall side as Cedric said, "It's our first big rescue mission. It like how everyone is before a big game of quidditch. He's just excited."

"I can tell." Hermione said as she looked to Ron as she may not be a major Quiddich fan but she knew Ron had some major beef to save this girl and his people.

"But still we need to hurry." Harry said as he moved a bit. "The faster we move the more lives we can save." Harry said as he looked to the others.

"My thoughts exactly." Cedric said as he smiled to Harry's enthusiasm.

"So just to be clear you all started naming your Lions to tell them apart!" Draco called out as he looked to his fellow Paladins.

"Basically, it helps us a bit with bonding with our Lions." Cedric said as ever since naming Orion he's felt their bond become a little stronger from it.

"So in other words you're the only one with a nameless Lion." Hermione countered a bit as Draco was wide eyed at this.

"Bloody Hell." Draco cursed as he was the odd one out on this. "And what the bloody hell am I supposed to call the iron beast?!" Draco asked as he then was hit with his lion's roar no doubt hearing it.

"I don't know." Harry began as he chuckled. "But try being nicer to it, it may choose for you." Harry said as he smirked at Draco.

"Bugger off and it's a she not an, it!" Draco countered as he glared at Harry on this.

"Well that's a start you know her gender." Hermione said as he looked to the pureblood on this.

Draco was about to retort with a boast before Harry began to walk as his gaze drifted to Allura. She powered the ship basically as well as provided them with the worm holes to utilize. Since the ship didn't need to travel far they didn't use the mentioned wormhole.

Harry then walked over to her as Hermione and Ron saw this as did Cedric and Draco. "No..." Hermione whispered in shock at this.

"Yes apparently." Ron said as Draco saw this as well.

"Hopefully he can stay professional with this." Cedric said as he saw that Harry might have the hots for Allura.

Harry meanwhile walked over to Allura as she was focusing on the Castle of Lion as she flew it through space. "So Allura you basically power the whole ship by yourself?" Harry asked as she looked to the princess as she noticed him as well.

"Yes it's a bit complicated in explanation but from here I can transfer power where needed most, create wormholes to provided coordinates, and most of all command the ship to go into autopilot once the course is set among other things" Allura said as even though Harry also uses magic his magic and hers are two different forms of it.

"Hey Allura do you think it's possible the Blue Lion and its Paladin may have been the origin of magic on Earth?" Harry asked as he looked to Allura with curiosity.

"It is possible but the original Paladin wasn't a magic user but if he stayed on Earth long enough and with his proximity to Blue when piloting it, it may be plausible that some of it latched onto him and in turn forming your modern day magic when he bred with the local life forms." Allura said as it was the most logical explanation she had at the moment.

"I see so wizards and witches are possible descendants of the Paladin of the Blue Lion allowing us to utilize an off shoot of Altean magic." Harry said as that has been bugging him for some for some time now.

"Yes and one that seems to require a foci for it." Allura said meaning the wand as she looked to Harry on this. "So I've been meaning to ask but what exactly is Quiddich and what was this Hogwarts like... minus the life or death situations you and your friends find yourselves in for the past 3 years?" Allura asked as Harry smiled and began his explanation to Allura.

The two talked for a bit as Harry told her about Hogwarts and Quiddich as Allura both focused on her duty and listened intently to Harry. Allura found herself pitying that Ginny girl during the Basilisk fiasco in Harry's 2nd year as well as ask about the diary during this. Harry noted Allura blaring at his scar no doubt still unnerved about it since it seems to hurt anytime Voldemort was on the move nearby making Allura think that perhaps something was hidden in it.

But of course Allura became curious about Hogwarts as it sounded like a magical place mind the pun. She even pictured herself wearing those robes going to classes with Harry and his friends minus the life or death situations. All her life Allura either had private tutors, was home schooled, or when to an exclusive yet boring private school. She was royalty and politics demanded she do as such but when she was alone with her parents Alfor and Melenore she could be and act as a normal girl without worry of politics. It's what made the fact they were gone for over 10,000 years all the much harder for her.

"Well I'll leave you be with this Allura." Harry finally said as Allura nodded.

"Of course but later if you wish I can tell you about Altea." Allura said as Harry nodded to this.

"I'd like that." Harry said as he smiled to Allura about this.

As Harry walked he saw Coran showing Sirius the ships systems as he understand zero of what Coran was saying. Especially when he saw Harry and Allura bonding as they did. As Harry walked away Sirius excused himself as he went to check on Harry.

"Well pup I can't believe it but you outdid James." Sirius said as he looked to Harry with a smile on his face.

"Um sorry what, padfoot?" Harry asked as they were off to the corner a bit.

"So when should I expect the wedding?" Sirius joked gesturing his eyes to the unaware Allura.

It didn't take Harry long to figure out what Sirius meant. "W-wait Padfoot it's not like that at all!?" Harry countered making sure Allura didn't hear him.

"Oh come now Harry she's stunning, exotic, and quiet the catch." Sirius said as he looked between Harry and Allura.

"Sorry padfoot but your mental. Me, and the princess like that's ever going to bloody happen even in my wildest dreams." Harry said as he began to walk away while blushing as Sirius smiled to this.

"Ah James you'd be proud of him." Sirius said as Harry walked away from them.

But before Harry could leave alarms started to go off the small crew heard it. "What us it? Are we being attacked?" Cedric asked as he looked to Coran as Sirius ran up to check it out.

"No, it seems to be a distress beacon." Coran said as Sirius made a mental note for this later when he starts teaching one on one DADA to these new Paladins.

"It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power." Allura said as she looked to the signal.

"I wonder who it is." Hermione pondered as she saw this.

"Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done." Ron said as he then forgot Harry's saving people thing.

"The Paladins code states that we must help all those in need." Allura said as she looked to Ron as there was no arguing with her on this.

"After all they may actually be in trouble what with the Galra roaming about." Harry said as he looked to Ron and Allura. "We need to help them as best we can." Harry said as Hermione then smiled a bit.

"Ah there is the whole saving people thing Harry." Hermione said as she almost missed that almost because there was a number of times that saving people thing Harry has nearly got them killed on multiple occasions.

"Ok so Balmera trip has been delayed a bit no problem." Draco said as he sat down a bit. "I'm going to the library I need to touch up on some reading I suppose." Draco said as Hermione heard this as well.

"How come?" Hermione asked as Draco then sighed to this.

"I need to figure out a name my bloody lion can agree to." Draco said as Hermione smiled a bit as Draco was so oblivious to a name that the Blue Lion would enjoy.

'Should I tell them Blue does have a name she'd like to have or let him figure it out on his own?' Hermione thought to herself as soon Green Lion resonated in her mind with a simple answer. 'Let him squirm? Sure I can agree to that, Rowena.' She mentally replied as she smiled at this.

(Later Distress Beacon Location)

A group of three which was two aliens and one robot were sitting around a campfire as their damaged ship was still down and their supplies and crates as they sat around a camp fire. But as they did so they soon felt a huge wind blow forth as they looked and in turn saw the Castel of Lion. "Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you." Allura said over the intercom as the Castle of Lions came for a landing.

First the four towers that held its boosters folded back in to itself before the Castle began to turn upward with ease in a manner no ship on Earth could do. Once it was in position the ship began to lower itself to a landing as the thrusters slowed its descent for a safe landing.

The two aliens saw this as the violet skinned one with googles and a twig in his mouth smiled at this. "Whoa. Nice Ship." He said as the ship was now landed and ready to aid the damaged ship and its crew.

(Inside the Castle)

"Stay on board and try to get as many of our systems cleared of that Galra crystal energy as you can." Allura said to Sirius and Coran as they understood. "We'll see who hailed us." Allura said as Coran nodded to her.

"Yes, Princess." Coran said as he knew Dobby was due back soon with the Paladins belongings on Earth.

"And Padfoot keep a lookout for Dobby he's do back to return soon." Harry said as he'd like to have Hedwig back as well even if she can't exactly fly far out here. She'd be a good ally to have in the field on a planet hospitable for her.

(Later outside)

The Castle dropped down its pod like doors no doubt to allow entry and exit from it with ease. The door of the pod opened revealing the Paladins and Allura all were in full gear as they walked out. Draco meanwhile was deep in thought trying to come up with a name to give the Blue Lion as he already tried every constellation he could think of and the Blue lion either vetoed or ignored him completely on that one.

As they walked to the stranded three the leader looked to him while holding an odd wrench looking item. "You have no idea how glad we are to see some friendly faces." He said as they walked over to him. "Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra." He said as they heard this.

"So you mates are fighting the Galra?" Ron asked as something was bugging him about this situation. Plus from his link to Gladiolus the Lion agreed as well.

"Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can." He said as he looked to the group of six. "I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our Cyber-Unit, Beezer." Rolo introduced as he gestured to the two with him.

Hermione was smiling big time at Beezer as being in Hogwarts for 3 or 4 years she almost forgotten why she loved technology and machines so much. In fact it was because of Rover that she was able to remember her love for machinery and such.

"Hi." Nyma greeted as Draco waved her off still thinking on a name for Blue Lion.

"Yes hi." Draco said as he was too far in his thoughts on names to really notice Nyma.

"Amazing Robot." Hermione said as she was looking Beezer all over wondering where she can get a Cyber Unit. Draco was sitting on one of the supplies as Cedric looked to them.

"Was your craft damaged in a fight?" Cedric asked as he looked to Rolo about the information that brought these freedom fighters to be stranded here on this moon.

"Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by," Rolo said as he look back at his ship as he said, "Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. IF you didn't pick up our distress signal I-

Before Rolo could finish as Allura said to them, "We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra."

As a shine came off of Cedric helmet as a light shine on him, with Ron on his right and Harry on the left, as Allura pointed the small group out with Draco off to the side still thinking of a name for his lion, and Hermione admiring the small robot as Allura said, "You'll have the paladins of Voltron by your side."

"Hermione can you stop it with that light?" Cedric said as he was being a bit blinded by the light spell Hermione was doing as she had her wand out doing Lumos as she was checking out Beezer a bit as she said while lowering it, "Sorry."

Rolo rub his chin for a moment as he look back to see Hermione on top of Beezer and Draco wasn't paying attention to everything going on, including how Nyma was looking at him as he turn back and said, "Okay."

Cedric saw the guy wasn't impressed by the names as it seem he didn't understand them as he said, "I don't think they've heard of us."

"It has been ten thousand years give or take a few," Harry pointed out as Draco suddenly snap back to reality as he said, "You blokes never heard of Voltron? He five metal lions that combine into a metal golem?"

"Robot," Harry and Hermione said fixing Draco mistake as Rolo went as he give a cool guy smile, "Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or him... them?

Ron didn't like this as he had a gut feeling as he said, "Why don't we get to work on your ship?"

"A little rude, don't you think?" Harry said to Ron as the redhead turn to his best friend as he said, "What? I'm just saying. WE all got places to be to help others."

"Sure, that sound reasonable," Rolo said but Ron was still having a tough time believing this guy.

Rolo then went to opening his ships engine as he showed it to them as Ron and Hermione saw it. "Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot." Rolo began as that was from his view of the damage. "I don't know what kind of extra part you carry in this of yours." Rolo said looking to the group as he then looked to the Castle of Lions. "I never seen anything quite like it." Rolo said as Allura smiled kindly to them.

"I'm sure we can get you back up and running." Allura said as Draco was using his helmets visor to check over possible names for the Blue Lion from the Castles archives. Nyma tried to get Draco to take notice of her but clearly he was not aware of it as he was focused on something else or was just plain out not interested. "Give Ron a list of what you need. Coran, Dobby, and Sirius can show you where to find it." Allura said as Cedric pushed Draco's shoulder a bit and gesturing to Nyma who smiled awkwardly before laughing at Draco being scolded on his obliviousness of the farer gender.

"Okay." Ron said as he was honestly not so sure about these guys.

"We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that by yourself." Rolo said as Ron saw this. "Come on, guys." Rolo said gesturing for Beezer and Nyma to follow.

But before Ron could object he stopped Rolo in his tracks as he looked to him. "Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here." Ron said as he didn't trust these guys as after what happened last time they let people into the castle Draco was nailed with a bomb and they nearly lost the castle and the lions.

"Ron, don't be rude." Allura scolded as she looked to Ron with Draco and Cedric.

"Yeah what has gotten into you?" Hermione asked as she was atop of Beezer who was caught in her grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down?" Ron asked as he was bringing up a good point. "Someone kind of set off a bomb." Ron added as he then looked over to Draco. "Tell me Draco you do you remember that? You were almost killed if I remember correctly." Ron asked as he got Draco out of his thoughts again as he kept up as best he could but understood enough to know why Ron was being mistrustful here.

"AS much as I'd like to obliviate that event." Draco said as even Hermione had to concede to Ron's point.

"Ron's right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious." Cedric said as he looked to Ron and their stranded friends here.

"Hey, I don't take it personal. That's how it is out here." Rolo said as he looked to Cedric before going to Beezer and taking the list he was printing out. "You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man." Rolo said understanding how it was as Hermione with stars in her eyes poked Beezer who beeped and glared at her showing he did not like it.

Ron took the list with a calm look but his suspicion did not go away. "Yeah. Thanks." Ron said as he looked over the list grateful for the helmets translation function.

(Later)

The fire was set back up as Rolo was currently sitting near it with the others as Ron was getting the needed parts. "My Planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive." Rolo said as he looked to everyone telling his story. "I managed to escape but not before I lost something." Rolo said lifting up his pants sleeve revealing a robotic prosthetic leg to which he tapped on it making a metallic knocking sound as Harry, Allura, and Cedric listened to his story.

"Trust me I can relate in a way." Harry said as he rubbed his scar knowing how Voldemort robbed him of his family that Halloween Night so long ago.

Soon Ron was seen as he was lucky to find the hover lift as he dragged a large yet heavy box of spare parts over to Rolo and his group. "Well I hope there may be some spare parts in here that'll fit." Ron said while taking off his helmet while Hermione could be seen messing with Beezer. "You know, to get your ship moving." Ron said as he looked to them as they all heard them.

"Great! Thanks." Rolo said as Allura had her questions to ask now.

"So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces?" Allura asked as she knew that any Intel that can be given would be a great help to them all. Allura began to sit down just as Hermione was seen laughing while riding on Beezer who zoomed by behind them. "Where are they concentrated?" Allura asked as she was sure they could all use the information to hopefully beat Zarkon.

"Well, his command ship sits right in the center of the empire." Rolo began as Hermione cried out in shock as Beezer was going a bit too fast now. "He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest." Rolo said as he looked down as he then continued once looking away. "This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak." Rolo said unaware that Sendak was a prisoner frozen inside the Castle of Lions.

"Oh, we've met." Harry confirmed as by his tone it wasn't a good meeting.

"How far are we from the center?" Cedric asked as this intelligence could help them better combat Zarkon and return home.

"We're way out on the Fringes." Rolo began but he was soon cut off by the mistrusting Ron.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but I think you lot are keeping Rolo from working." Ron said as Hermione was messing around with Beezer clearly her old obsession with gadgets and gizmos has come back with a vengeance as she was having the time of her life. "It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand." Ron said as he looked to Rolo who began to stand up.

"Sure. Sorry." Rolo said as he walked passed Ron while patting his shoulder. Rolo then walked over the container and opened it before he began to look through it for the parts he'll need to fix his ship.

Meanwhile Cedric needed to talk to Ron about his behavior as this was very much out of character for him on this regard. "Ron, we're going to get going soon, but I believe Rolo may have some information that could be helpful to us." Cedric said as Ron understood but he had to disagree with that.

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't trust this bloke as far as I can throw him with a Knockback Jinx." Ron said as he glared at Cedric. "I think we ought to leave him with the parts and do as the Spaniards saying, adios amigo." Ron said as it seems Rolo was listening in silently overhearing him and decided to act to keep them here a bit longer.

"Hey, bud! Sorry but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long." Rolo asked as he gestured with his arms to show how long he needed it to be.

Ron groans at this and took his leave as he really hated how Hermione made him learn this stuff and found himself being able to understand it better than the others. "On the way." Ron said as he walked away to find the part Rolo asked for.

Of course Cedric began to walk torts Rolo as he had more questions to ask him. "So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?" Cedric asked as Harry and Allura then walked up to them as well.

"Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow." Rolo said as he looked to the trio.

"Well, we're going to change all that." Harry confirmed as he was intent on beating Zarkon for his actions against the Universe and punish him for the tyranny he had reigned over.

"That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there." Rolo said as everyone listened to this as Harry saw the solemn look on his face clearly seeing things. "You don't know what you're up against." Rolo said as he went back to looking for the parts he needs.

(With Draco)

Draco was looking over a pad he got from Allura checking out name after name he could give the Blue Lion as so far he had narrowed down the female names to being both Earth and Altean related in certain aspects. "Are you ok?" Nyma asked as she looked to Draco. "You seem troubled." Nyma said as Draco looked to her.

"Yeah I am just having a little difficulty." Draco said as he crossed off another name that the Blue Lion didn't like. When it comes to Paladins she knows instantly unlike red and Black but for names she was picky as all Hell.

"With what?" Nyma asked as Draco sighed a bit.

"Naming my bloody lion a name she'll actually answer to." Draco said as he then got a migraine at his insult to his lion.

"Naming your Lion? But aren't they like statues ships you ride?" Nyma asked as Draco then sighed a bit at this.

"No their magical and apparently as Hermione would say scientifically advanced." Draco said as he looked to Nyma. "They also fly to speeds I never felt before and have all these incredible weapons and abilities that I think we've only scratched the surface of." Draco said as he looked to Nyma. "Considering the beasts are alive and sentient naming them has become a chore now." Draco said as he crossed off another name which was ironically enough Nyma's name from possible names for the Lion.

"It sounds insane and the blooming castle even more so I know but I saw otherwise. But even then I still can't believe it." Draco said as he was about ready to give up.

"Well if you want I can help I use to fly about in a flight simulator to clear my mind before my planet was invaded by the Galra." Nyma said as she then sighed. "I think it would help if you flew in your Lion to clear your mind a bit and I'd be happy to fly with one of the knights if we were allowed inside." Nyma said as she then looked to Ron. "But I guess the red head is in charge, huh?" She asked as Draco saw Ron carrying some more stuff out to Rolo so he can fix his ship. "You have to obey his order?" Nyma asked as she looked to Draco and saw that pride once more reared its head on Draco.

"Who Weasley?" Draco asked as he pointed his thumb to Ron as his pride came back. "I don't have to do a bloody thin he says." Draco said as he then took Nyma's hand and in turn the two were heading into the Castle of Lions as she giggled a bit.

(Later inside the Castle of Lions command deck)

Draco and Nyma arrived in the command deck as Draco pride was hit so he was not going to let it stay hurt for long. "This place is incredible!" Nyma called out as she looked at the castle as Sirius and Coran were off helping Ron with the parts.

"Yeah I had a similar reaction first time as well. You get used to it I'm sure." Draco said as he was here for Blue Lion.

"But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your lion." Nyma said as she looked to Draco and the command deck.

"Trust me not so much." Draco said as he had no idea he was being played like a fiddle.

(Blue Lion Tunnel)

Draco and Nyma were both laughing as once Draco wasn't distracted by names for his Lion he saw how cute Nyma looked as she held onto him while he swung down the zip line to his Lion's speeder. She then pushed her head into his back as this caused Draco to blush a bit in response to this as he wondered if his parents would even know about this little breach in blood beliefs.

(Later in Blue Lion Cockpit)

The two ended up in Blue's cockpit as Nyma was sitting down with Draco who smirked a bit. "Quiet wicked isn't it?" Draco offered as he smirked to Nyma.

"Unbelievable. Take me for a ride around the mood?" Nyma offered as she did suggest this to help Draco's mind process this.

Draco saw this and knew that was a bad idea since they were focused on getting their ship back in working order as Draco had a counter. "Perhaps we should go back to the others." Draco offered as he looked to Nyma on this one.

She then sighed in defeat as she looked away a bit. "Yeah, your right." She began unaware she was setting Draco up for a trap. "Maybe Harry will give me a ride." Nyma said as Draco heard this as he reacted accordingly.

"Oh bloody hell no. There is no way Scar Head is a better flyer then me! Let's go girl!" Draco roared out as he activated his Lion as the Blue Lion was actually on Ron's side about this whole thing. But she did not voice it preferring for Draco to learn the hard way... that and the fact that she had the perfect opportunity to tell him the name she had come to like and wished to be called by.

(With Ron and Rolo)

Ron was actually doing quite well with mechanics as he used his magic to help mend what needed to be mended as he then looked taking off the work goggles and saw the Blue Lion fly off. "Bloody hell, Draco." Ron cursed as he saw Malfoy fly off to God knows where.

"Oh let them have their fun." Rolo said as he walked up behind Ron and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we'll be on our way soon." Rolo said as he looked to Ron and his ship as well. "To many lightyears on that guy, I guess." Rolo said as Ron looked to the part he was holding and began to grow suspicious as the fact their ship was nearly ready just as Draco and Nyma flew off like that... plus the fact certain parts of the ship didn't look to match the damage the book Hermione made him read would describe something was very wrong here.

(Galra HQ)

Haggar was standing on a floating platform with her druids on their own platforms. As she stood there four clamps came out and met each other at the center becoming akin to a laser of sorts. "Begin the ritual." Hagar ordered as soon the platforms began to glow as Haggar's ritual began. "Druids of the four directions, join us!" Haggar ordered as she channeled the power into her.

The four directions fired off a black beam to Haggar as she guided it while it circled around her in a vile form of darkness. It then shot down hitting the spot where the four clamps met and in turn spread to the four parts of Galra HQ as it in turn activated a system causing the four parts to start to glow with circuit designs to it. At the very bottom of Galra HQ a sphere of dark energy began to form as it grew larger and larger trying to reach its max mass.

(Planet below)

The animals on the planet were calmly eating their food as all was at peace upon this world. But that was until everything began to die shriveling up and dying one by one. The animals saw this and grew confused as they looked around trying to find something but alas everything was dying upon the planet dooming it to destruction.

(In Space Galra HQ)

The ship began to father the Quintessence from the planet as it died as the planet had a large amount of it as was expected from planets supporting life. Soon the planet was left barren and dark as Galra HQ absorbed it into storage units.

(Haggar)

Haggar began to rise once more and found Zarkon as she looked to her Emperor as he looked to the gathered Quintessence. "The Komar was a success. We have gained an entire planets Quintessence, a feat that would normally take us years." Haggar said as Zarkon saw this and was quiet pleased with the results.

"Most impressive." Zarkon said as he looked to Haggar before looking back to the Quintessence. "This will revolutionize the way we advance throughout the galaxy." Zarkon said as he smirked at this. "Mining and colonizing planets is a thing of the past. With this much power available at our whim, we can now spend our time hunting down and capturing Voltron." Zarkon said as soon Voltron would be theirs and nothing would stop him from taking what was rightfully his.

(With Draco and Nyma)

"Look a Kinetic Spring!" Nyma pointed out as she saw it as did Draco. "Let's land over there." Nyma suggested as she looked over to it. Draco agreed as Blue Lion flew down to the water allowing the Lion's tail to leave a trail splashing it about. "The minerals reflect off the water, making a rainbow." Nyma explained as the water did just that thanks to Blue Lions tail.

(Blue Lion)

"Wow I didn't realize this." Draco said as he saw the beauty that science seems to create.

"Heh." Nyma began as she remembered something. "This actually reminds me of an old story of two great and heroic leaders." Nyma said as she smiled at the tale. "I heard it as a child but two leaders Orion and Ariel had used a kinetic spring against the Galra thousands of years ago to distract their forces just long enough to deal a decisive blow by having their troops circle around them while the Galra were trying to fire through the distraction." Nyma said as Draco heard this. "The day was won and had further proved that Orion and Ariel weren't just life partners in their personal lives but also in the battlefield." Nyma said as she remembered the story well.

"Orion and Ariel right..." Draco said as he then felt a pulse when he said 'Ariel,' just then. "Wait Ariel?" Draco asked as he heard this as he felt his Lion purr to the name. 'You bloody want to be called Ariel?!' Draco mentally cried out as the Blue Lion liked the name as she was no doubt been trying to gauge Draco to that name since he woke up.

"Ok then Ariel enjoy the name." Draco said as he would have chosen something stronger then Ariel and since Cedric's blasted Lion was named Orion it made Draco very concerned on certain matters. As he flew Nyma went to her watch and pressed a button on it activating a beacon to its twin as she saw all was going according to plan.

(Back with the others)

Rolo was 'working,' on the busted ship as he then saw his watch was beeping as well signaling to him that Nyma was just about ready to go. Rolo then smirked before grunting as he was getting out from under the engine he was in. "I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight." Rolo said as he rolled out and closing the engine to the outside while running to the cockpit. "Beezer, come co-pilot for me." Rolo said as Beezer acted as it sounded like Rolo was trying to get out of there fast. "Be back in a tick." Rolo said as he and Beezer entered the cockpit where the door closed as everyone was confused at this while Ron was also wondering what was going on here.

The ship's thrusters then activated as Rolo and Beezer then flew off as they left a confused group wondering just what the heck had happened there.

(Back with Draco and Nyma)

"Hey Nyma thank you." Draco said as he looked to Nyma though despite how much it hurt his pride at least he can finally get the blue beast Ariel off his back about a name now. "This small flight was just what I needed to think and clear my head." Draco said as he looked to Nyma as the Alien girl laughed a bit in response.

"It was my pleasure." Nyma said as she then offered her hand. "Let me show you something. Give me your hand." Nyma said while offering her hand for Draco to take.

Draco took it but when he did he yelped as Nyma grabbed it and slammed cuffs onto both his hands causing them to link together. She then proceeded to push him to the tree they were at and in turn caused an energy line to wrap around it basically trapping Draco to the tree. Draco struggled to get free only to find he was stuck. "What the Bloody Hell is this!?" He yelled as he did now like being cuffed like this.

Soon the winds blew out as Draco was wide eyed when he saw Nyma and Rolo's ship hovering over them as a spot opened under it over the Blue Lion Ariel. Already Draco can hear Ariel roaring at him for being such an idiot for falling for this lecturing him like a mother would her child for his screw up. The tractor beam began pulling Ariel up as Draco growled with her demanding Draco to do something as Draco was currently trapped in this situation.

"Nyma, what's going on?!" Draco yelled as he wanted answers.

"Sorry, Draco. Maybe we'll meet again." Nyma said as she latched her foot to a loop of a tether she was grabbing before she was being lifted back up to her ship revealing that the Paladins had walked into a trap to steal on of the Lions. Soon their ship flew off leaving Draco stuck there as he was wide eyed in shock to this as he knew the others will NEVER let him hear the end of this. Draco then looked around for his helmet and in turn saw it just out of his reach as he couldn't use his magic while stuck like this without his wand. "Oh Quiznack." Draco cursed as he used the Altean term for fuck knowing he was stuck here.

(Back with the others)

The other Paladins were sitting about waiting for Rolo and Beezer to come back as Harry and Ron were getting a bit suspicious about this. "How many ticks have they been gone?" Hermione asked as she was already keeping time as she was getting a bad feeling about this now. In fact Rowena began to agree that something was amiss here considering her sister and her Paladin flew off with that Nyma woman.

"I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again." Allura said as she sat there with them.

"Something isn't right." Ron said as he sat there and waited as he could hear Gladiolus in his head commenting with growls and roars that they were on the same page here.

(Back with Draco)

Draco was reaching out with his leg to his helmet hoping he could reach it and pull it closer so he can call the others for help. Draco was able to get the cuffs and energy chain to lower to the ground so his feet can reach further to get his helmet as he grunted and growled while struggling to get the helmet. It wasn't long until Draco managed to get his foot to the visor and with some careful leg play got the helmet to his head as Draco saw it next to it and saw salvation.

"Oui Guys!" Draco called out as his helmet glowed with his voice calling through it.

(Paladins)

"Hello? A little help here!" Draco was heard from Cedric's helmet as everyone heard this and began grabbing their helmets.

"Draco?" Cedric asked as he got his helmet on. "Draco! Are you all right? What's going on?" Cedric asked as he heard Draco and was worried for him.

(Draco)

"Well, it seems I had found myself chained to a tree." Draco said as he was trying to sugarcoat it.

(Paladins)

"I knew it!" Ron called out as he knew something wasn't right here.

"And I think there is a good chance Nyma and Rolo just stole Ariel." Draco said as it seems he finally got a name for his lion as Hermione kept her mouth silent to avoid having a sort of fangasm over the prospect of Orion and Ariel names being just like those of Optimus Prime and Elita 1 from Transformers G1 before they had become Optimus and Elita.

"I bloody knew it!" Ron yelled again as he knew this was a trap somehow.

"Where are they?" Cedric asked which shocked everyone here as they knew they had to get the Lion back fast.

"Uh, space." Draco answered as now Ron had his full ammunition of how he was right and everyone else was wrong.

"Uh, I never trusted those blokes, right from the beginning!" Ron yelled as he began to enter his rant to which Hermione and the others had to be on the receiving end of.

(Yellow Lion Tunnel)

"At first, it was a feeling in my gut, but when I was replacing that pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around was damaged." Ron ranted as now Hermione knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a Granger Rant.

"Ok we get it Ron." Harry said hoping to calm Ron down from his rant.

(Yellow Lion Speeder)

Ron landed in the speeder for his Lion but even then he wasn't done with his rant not by a long shot. "I read this in the manual Hermione gave me and thought at first I misread it. But if the Thermal Pipe was cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be overheated and burnt out." Ron continued as everyone wanted him to stop with the karma of I was right and you were wrong.

"Ok, we get it." Harry tried again as even he was at a limit for this rant.

(Gladiolus cockpit)

Ron arrived at Gladiolus's cockpit as it seem even he was on Ron's side on this as he may be the strongest of the five lions when it comes to brute force but even he enjoyed it when he was right for once. "We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I, was, completely positive. Foul Play." Ron said as he began to activate his Lion's systems.

"OK WE BLOODY GET IT!" Everyone called out as this was just one of those things that they had to learn from and boy was Ron on a roll with making them learn it.

(Hermione)

"So that's what it's like talking to me?" Hermione wondered as she was shocked her lectures could actually be that annoying to others.

"No so fun on the other shoe now is it Granger?" Draco countered as Hermione ignored him with a scowl on her face.

(Outside the Castle)

The Lions roared as Orion, Gladiolus, Godric, and Rowena flew out of their dens and to space to chase after Rolo and Nyma to save their sister the newly named Ariel but even the Lions were being on the receiving end of their brother's rant to which they subtly tried to fly faster to get away from his rant.

(With Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer)

Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer were in their ship as they were flying through space as Rolo was sitting on the pilot seat relaxed with his chair leaning back a bit with one leg resting on the other. "Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand your offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions." Rolo said as he looked to the Galra Commander on screen.

"That's correct. Do you know where they are?" Prorok asked as he looked to the two smugglers.

"I know where the blue one is. It's in my ship." Rolo said as Prorok saw this as very good news for him and the Empire.

"Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately." Prorok said as he looked to the two smugglers.

"Just a tic." Rolo began as he was going to make their lives easier from now on. "My friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without is knowing about it." Rolo said as he looked to the Galra on screen as the intent was there as Prorok saw it.

"Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion. Is that all?" Prorok asked as he knew this pirates were trying to bargain with him.

"We'll take the reward, too." Nyma added as she glared at Prorok.

"Of course." Prorok said the deal was struck now.

"Alright. We're on our way." Rolo said as soon the communication ended for them.

Rolo then stretched his hand cracking his joins back into place as he relaxed at the times of smooth sailing upon them. "I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch." Rolo said while he relaxed on his chair as Nyma glared at him for it.

"If you're feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from Zarkon carries a life sentence." Nyma said as she walked away back to her station on the ship.

Rolo then smirked a bit as he relaxed some more. "They don't seem that nice." Rolo said as he wasn't going to risk freedom to sentimentality or his concisions.

(With Commander Prorok)

Prorok was in the command deck of his fleet as he ended the communications as he had his orders to give. "Send the nearest Fighter Squadron to the area of that transmission. I'm not trusting some bounty hunter with our prize." Prorok said as he wasn't going to take chances with their sort.

(Back with Rolo and his crew)

Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer were flying to their location to drop off the Lion before the proximity alarms of their ship went off. They of course panicked and got it on screen and were shocked to see the four Lions flying torts them. "No way." Rolo gasped as he didn't expect to see the others coming for them.

The trio got to their stations as Rolo switched from autopilot to manual as he knew how to get away. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nyma asked as Rolo got ready. "There's no way we can outrun those Lions." Nyma said as Rolo knew this.

"Not in the open." Rolo began as he got ready for his plan. "Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here and I know that like the back of my hand." Rolo said as the plan wasn't to outrun them but outmaneuver them and lose them in the asteroid belt.

(Outside)

The Ship flew into the asteroid belt as it easily avoided the large space boulders with ease as Rolo's words held truth about knowing this area as he does. The Lions meanwhile flew to the entrance but stopped as Hermione saw the problem here.

(Hermione and Rowena)

"We'll never get through this Asteroid field." Hermione said as she saw this and knew their Lions wouldn't be able to maneuver their way through.

(Ron and Gladiolus)

"Maybe Gladiolus and I can bash our way through!" Ron called as he went for it.

"No Ron stop!" Hermione called out but her warning fell to deaf ears as Ron did it anyway.

(Space)

The Yellow Lion Gladiolus flew straight for the field and bashed its head into it but the result was not as intended but was expected as the asteroid was bashed but not destroyed as it pushed itself into another one causing them to ricochet off each other as Ron saw this.

(Ron)

"Ok that was wrong this was a very bad idea." Ron confessed as he saw how his idea was a very bad one just now.

(Cedric and Orion)

"Harry right now you're the only one who can possibly fly through this." Cedric said as he looked to his screen with Harry's picture on it. "We need you, mate. Get in there and flush him out." Cedric said as he knew Harry can do this as he was the star seeker for the Gryffindor Quiddich team.

(Harry and Godric)

"You got it just like flying a broom just bigger." Harry said as he felt Godric can handle this as if this was just child's play for them. "I'll see you lot on the other side." Harry said as it was time to move out.

(Space)

As Orion, Rowena, and Gladiolus flew off Godric flew into the field as he was on the hunt for his quarry. He bobbed and weaved through the field without so much as a dent as it seems the beast was on the prowl and the lion was loose. Godric then began hopping from one asteroid to another before he landed on a large asteroid and began running up its side. As Godric did this though another one was coming from behind close to Godric as it was getting close to crushing the Red Lion.

(Harry)

Harry looked to his side and saw the ship that had taken the Blue Lion was close as he acted knowing he had them now.

(Space)

The Red Lion flew out of the way just in time to avoid being hit as it went for the ship as it was no doubt detected by Rolo and his crew.

(Rolo's ship)

"No way." Rolo said as he saw the Red Lion on screen. "Get on the blasters. Take him down!" Rolo ordered as he looked to his crew.

"Copy!" Nyma answered as Beezer beeped out his confirmation.

(Space)

Rolo's ships weapons began to activate as they took aim on Godric and began to open fire upon the Red Lion. Godric with Harry's help avoided the gun fire with ease as unlike his siblings the Red Lion was the fastest among them and no other can claim that title but him. Once the Lion got a shot he returned fire as Godric fired at Rolo's ship which was forced to avoid the fire sent out by the Red Lion.

(Rolo)

Rolo smirked as he never met anyone who can fly this good before as he was actually breaking a sweat here. "This kid can flat-out fly." Rolo said as he saw Harry was giving him a run for his money now.

(Battle)

Rolo's ship kept firing as Godric avoided the laser blasts with ease as it was clear that the Red Lion was making headway to its pray.

(Rolo's ship)

"He's gaining on you!" Nyma called out as the Red Lion was getting closer to taking away their meal ticket. Rolo of course acted and avoided turned the ship as he got the Red Lion to pick up speed and now it was time to spring his little trap.

(Battle)

The ship took a sharp turn as the Red Lion saw what was ahead as it was a large meteor.

(Harry)

Harry was wide eyed as he grunted and acted as he changed direction last minute to go upward.

(Battle)

Godric was able to avoid crashing as he began to fly upward as soon once he was over the asteroid The Red Lion had the Jaw Blade activated and in turn flung it at the ship firing at him. The blade flew like a boomerang and hit the laser guns as inside the ship the Blue Lion's containment spot was damaged to allow the Lion to be freed.

(Rolo)

"Blasters are offline!" Nyma called out as they had to move fast.

"We've got to get out of here!" Rolo called out as they needed to book it before the Lions caught them.

(Battle)

The ship picked up speed as they had to hurry but Godric was ready for them. The lion fired its maw blaster at one of the thrusters and once it hit the engine was destroyed as the smugglers ship began to spin about out of control with only one booster rocket active. Rolo and his crew were trying to hold on or regain control of the ship but it was to no avail as it spun about.

But then Godric took the chance and got his front paws on the ship and then extended his claws to latch onto it. Once the ship was secured Harry acted and used his lion's boosters to pull the ship to safety and avoid it from crashing into the moon. Once the ship was stabilized all began to calm down but Rolo and his crew were in for one last surprised.

(Rolo's crew)

Rolo and his crew saw the other three lions fly into view growling no doubt no liking being tricked like that as Rolo then groans and slams his head into his controls as Nyma sighed as well.

(Harry)

"Yeah!" Harry cheered as he saw this and smirked at it. "Oi Draco I got your lion back." Harry called with a grin on his face.

(Draco)

"Thank you, Harry. Now, can one of you come and unchain me?" Draco asked as he was still chained to the tree.

(Harry)

"What's that? I, uh... You're cutting out. I can't... I can't hear you." Harry said as he pretended the communications was breaking up just to make Draco squirm a bit.

(Draco)

"Oh, come on! I thought we had a bloody bonding moment!" Draco called out as his complaints fell to deaf ears. "Harry? Friend? My brother?" Draco called hoping this was some joke but was denied an answer from them.

(Scene Break Later)

The Paladins plus Allura stood over the trio of thieves after sparing their lives as it wasn't in their nature to commit murder like that. "Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue." Harry said as he looked to Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer.

"Thanks for sparing our lives." Rolo said as he looked to the Paladins as Ron was happy to end this adventure.

"Now that these blokes are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family." Ron said with his arms crossed after this whole ordeal they had suffered from.

"You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon." Rolo said as he looked down a bit in shame. "It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today." Rolo said as the Paladins gave him their sympathy as war can change a man for better or worse.

The Paladins of course took their leave knowing Rolo and his crew will have a rescue team on their way real soon... hopefully.

(Scene Break with Haggar and her Druid)

Haggar was looking to the container of Quintessence in her hand when she arrived at her lair with her druids. On her work table was a lizard like creature as no doubt Haggar intended another Robeast Ritual upon the lizard in question. "All this Quintessence will turn you into the strongest, most horrifying fighter ever created." Haggar said as her dark ambition as the Lizard was unaware of its inevitable fate. "One that even Voltron will not be able to defeat." Haggar said as no doubt another Robeast was on the way and Voltron will need new power to defeat it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed it if you made it this far. Anyway until next time leave a review and as I always say to people ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 6 Rebirth of the Balmera

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: New chapter let's start this story.

(Star Castle of Lion)

"Yes it's here!" Hermione cheered as Dobby had returned with their stuff to which they were retrieving from it. "Oh sweet Stan Bush and Redbone how I missed you." Hermione gushed as she got strange looks from Harry on this one to which she did not notice. "And how can I forget ACDC, Twisted Sister, Dragon Force, Cheap Trick, Jackson 5, Deep Purple, and many more of my favorite bands and artists." Hermione said revealing she had quiet the taste for music as well. "Oh and let's not forget the Mazinger Z series." Hermione said as she held the TV series of the mentioned Super Robot as the giant robot had the Jet Scrander attached. "And I haven't forgotten you Crookshanks." Hermione said as she pets her cat who was clearly happy to see her.

"Hedwig." Harry greeted as he saw the owl in the cage as with his Firebolt as well. Harry then saw Allura with her mice and went to not let Hedwig out as he rather not have Hedwig mistaken Allura's mice as pray. Harry was lucky Hedwig had some food set up but he would have to start gathering animals for Hedwig to eat and like once they finish up with liberating the Balmera.

"Bloody Hell." Ron scowled as he took out a 'dress,' from his mother. "I think mum got my stuff mixed up with Ginny's again." Ron said as Hermione saw this as Harry picked up a letter.

"Um Ron look." Harry said as he handed the dress to Ron with the letter.

"Um ok." Ron said as he began to read it. But once he did he was wide eyed as he looked to the dress as Hermione laughed a bit.

"Let me guess your mum wanted you to look nice to aliens we may or may not meet wearing those Dress Robes." Hermione teased as Ron looked to the outfit.

"But this thing is ancient." Ron said as Sirius saw this and smelled it a bit.

"Smells ancient also. Not even my bitch of a mother would approve of this." Sirius said as he looked to the dress in question.

"For once we're in total agreement." Draco said as he saw the dress in question. "I can give you the store of a good dresser you can get better Robes from." Draco said as he knew Ron was going to need it more then he would.

"What about you Draco?" Ron asked as Draco held his letter which he had read.

"Well mum sent me some home accommodates to help me adjust up here." Draco said as they were sorting their gifts from home.

"Hey look Mum's cooking." Ron said as he pulled out some of his moms cooking as he missed this heavenly smell.

"Mr. Doggy Father, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said as he looked to the Sirius and Harry as Harry was holding his Firebolt that had also made the trip here. "Mr. Mooney will be arriving once you have gotten to a planet without a full moon and a room is set up for the full moon nights." Dobby said as Sirius sighed a bit.

"Why do we need to have a room set aside for such a night?" Coran asked as Harry looked as he saw even Allura was concerned.

"Every full moon on Earth Remus turns into a monstrous wolf man and in that time he has no control of himself and will hurt, mull, and bite anything and anyone that gets in his way." Harry said as Sirius nodded as Hermione then spoke up.

"He lives in poverty since the potion he takes to keep himself docile is very expensive." Hermione said as Allura heard the tone Hermione had showing the way Remus was treated by his community was appalling.

"Very well as long as he agrees to a few added precautions I don't see why he should not be allowed to come aboard my ship." Allura said as Sirius smiled a bit that Allura was willing to give Remus the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Thank Merlin that means I can have some help with teaching you kids the areas I am weak at." Sirius said as he looked to the four fourth years and one seventh year.

"I'll start preparing the room immediately." Coran said as he went to get the room set up for Remus Lupin.

"Dobby." Allura said as she looked to the house elf here. "If you able can you assist Coran with this and also help the others get their belongings to their rooms." Allura asked as Dobby nodded happily to the order.

"At once Misses Elder Elf." Dobby said as he went to do as he was told with a quick snap of his finger the items scattered about vanished saved for Hermione's Walkman which was safely in her hand as the headphones were around her neck. Dobby then vanished in a pop to go help Coran with setting up the rooms needed for Remus.

"Well best be ready for when we arrive at the Balmera get our strength up and such for we will need it." Allura said as they knew this much as Sirius agreed.

"Got it." Cedric said as he had already went through his stuff and was ready for anything as he like the others were grateful for change of clothing to be available to him.

(Scene Break Balmera)

The castle soon reaches Balmera space, as it hovers for the moment as the castle sensors were scanning the huge living size planet being.

(The castle)

"We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon." Allura began as she saw the living planet on her screen as they all saw it as well. "Liberating these Balmeran's from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy." Allura said as she saw Sirius and Coran basically driving the ship so to speak as the Paladins gathered around as the Golden Trio saw that much.

"Since when is it ever easy?" Harry asked as he had dealt with three years thus far of insanity at Hogwarts and this one just topped the cake since it wasn't even in Hogwarts this time around.

"So what's the plan do we go in there and go 'blam-blam-blam,' and free everyone?" Draco said as harry asked, "What was that noise?"

"Casting spell, duh," Draco as he smirk to that as Ron step up and said, "No way, spell casting doesn't sound like that, it more like, Whiss-whiss-whiss! And Whaooh!"

"That sound like elves doing laundry with a stick, then flicking them over a close line" Draco said as he heard what sound house elves make when cleaning as Dobby came in with a basket of clothing as he said, "Old Master Malfoy is correct on that part."

Dobby went on his way after that as Hermione soon spoken up as she said, "Well technically, they're more like- Pa-chow! Pa-chow- pa-chow!"

"Alright enough with the bad spell casting sounds already... and beside it sound more like whicc- Whicc- Whicc!" Cedric said as he suddenly gotten into as it seem the only one that didn't do it was Harry as he said to himself, "And I thought he was the oldest one of us?"

"Not that bad really," Sirius said as he stood by as well as Allura had enough as she said, "Paladins Focus!"

"She's right we need to be focus," Harry said as Ron spoken up saying, "And besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera is alive, one world size living thing! And what I've seen it looks in a bad shape mates,"

"Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast," Coran said as he saw the scan of it and the Balmera was in worst shape than it looked as Coran went on saying, as he show a screen of what Alteans did in the past as they gave a bit of life energy to the Balmera as he said, "Stealing its crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it."

The gang could agree on one things if Hagrid ever hear of this and what the Galra been doing to this great creature, he will go mad for sure as Ron went on saying, "After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is, as he is worse than... Voldemort."

Everyone is surprise to hear Ron say that but Harry could agree to this as he seen what the dark wizard did, and what he been unleashing upon the school, but it nothing for what Zarkon is doing to everything in the universe as Ron went on saying as he gotten over saying the dark lords name as he said, "And we're the only ones who can stop him."

"So it clear we don't go wands blazing in the tunnels. So let's go with a plan B. as we try to figure out a way to draw out the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there," Cedric said as it's a sounding plan but the question is how to do it as Ron remember as he said, "Wait I know something! If we attack all of the mining area on the surface-

(Cue cartoonish plan idea)

AS 5 lions heads are shown with many Galra head on the outline of the Balmera as they show to come out as Ron went on saying, "The Galra troops will have to come out to defend it."

Soon enough four clouds of dust is shown giving the idea of fight breaking out with the Galra head with the lions with the Galra heads looked over whelmed before its stop with all the lion heads going through the tunnel area as Ron went on saying, "Then we beat this up, head down in the tunnels, Voltron saves the bloody day."

And cue the lions smiling.

(Back to reality)

"But how will we know how many are left in the tunnels and tell who is friend or foe?" Harry asked as Allura already had an idea as she use hologram to show what device will be used as she said, "WE can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Bio thermal Life Indicator Point Technology."

"So it's a BLIP!" Hermione said speaking nerdy as Allura wonder what she meant, along with the paladins, wizard, and Coran as she saw the looks and said, "it's an acronym, or the shorten version of the device."

Allura just shrug it off as she said going on with the planning as she said, "One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop the sensors into the shafts on each side."

Allura soon pull up a map that would be similar to what the Balmera inside would be like with a lot of blanks spaces in them as she went on saying, "Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors build into your suits."

"I can do it, as I modified Rowena with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. It would be like I'll be under a huge cloak of invisibility. I should be able to fly around unseen."

Coran soon brought up something on screen from the Balmera surface as he said, "That's their main power generator. If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses."

"We'll stay up in the clouds covering and give tactical support, with Dobby on stand by helping out around when need be," Allura said she brought up the castle reading as she said, "With the castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's crystal, we won't be of much help to you."

"I'll take out the power Generator. Harry Draco, and Ron, you take out these mining rigs around the area."

"Oh yes! Let's bloody do this! Let's go kick some evil Extraterrestrial butt!" Ron said as everyone look at him as Harry said, "You gotten that from Hermione, did you?"

(Balmera Atmosphere)

As the castle of lions descend over the Balmera as heat came forth as the ship turn red hot as it enter the atmosphere before it vanish with the ship stopping midair, as all the paladins were in their lions, preparing for launch as the castle of lions opens their hanger door to the lions as Allura called out, "All hatch are open preparing launch."

(Lions)

"Everyone remember what to do?" Cedric said as he want to make sure everyone remembers the plans as Harry started off, "We attack the power station first, crippling the Galra defenses on the Balmera."

"During this time, I would go in and plant the Blip pods in the tunnels while using the new cloaking mode I put into my lion to help tell who are Balmerans and who is Galra," Hermione said Harry added in, "Then we go into the tunnels and try to cut off the backup in the hanger once located."

"Then we will find shay, and the other Balmerans and free them," Ron finish telling as he still up on saving Shay as she is the nicest alien that help him out and he owes a debt to her as Draco said, "Then we all save the day and move on, but a quick question, you think the Balmerans would throw a parade in our honor?"

"I prefer a feast, no doubt Remus would enjoy that as well once we bring him here," Sirius said on the coms from the castle bridge as Cedric said, "This isn't about glory or being famous, we doing this to free the Galra hold on the Balmerans and the Balmera."

"I got it… but still would be nice to have something throw in our name," Draco said as Allura said, "Paladins you are clear for launch!"

"Me, first everyone and do as I go," Hermione said as she been waiting to do this sense she saw this episode of an anime once as she called out, "Paladin Hermione and Green lion Rowena Launching!"

(Green lion)

Rowena has her thruster on as she soon launch out of the castle out into space as soon the others will soon follow up.

(The lions)

"Well you heard her. Paladin Cedric and Black lion Orion Launching!" Cedric said as he push his controls forward

"Paladin Harry and red Lion Godric Launching!" Harry did the same as his friend and leader.

"Paladin Ron and Yellow lion Gladiolus Lunching- wait no Launching!" Ron said correcting himself and push his control forward.

"Get it together Weasley. Paladin Draco and Blue lion Ariel Launching!" Draco did the same as he push forward on his controls as well.

(Outside the castle)

Soon enough the other four lions launch out of the castle and soon catching up to the green lion as they were in formation.

(Balmera topside)

As the Lions came through the atmosphere that surrounds the Balmera and the green clouds around as they soon reach the power station on the planet surface. The station was soon firing upon the lions including a huge cannon turret as the lions dodge the blast.

(Black lion)

"This is it everyone, head in the game, and remember the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you hit only the Galra installations and not its surface."

(The lions)

As the lions flew closer to the power station the green lion broke off from the group as Hermione soon did her part of the mission as she said, "Initiating Cloaking!" and the Green lion went invisible and flew over the open tunnels dropping the pods down in them.

The blue lion took action first as Draco took aim at some of the turret that was firing at them and destroy them as well, the Yellow lion soon started to smash into the turret pillars destroying some of them as well as the best Ron and the yellow lion can do.

(Black lion)

Cedric keep back for a bit as he wonder how he could go about this as he said, "How can I shut this thing down quickly without blasting everything at full power?"

Soon enough Orion gave Cedric some clues as he sent some information him as it shows up on screen as he saw it and said, "Jaw Blades? Works for me."

(Battle)

Orion's eyes flashed as soon in the Lions mouth the jaw blades appeared as it was an energy blade on each side. The Black Lion they flew passed the generators and in turn began destroying them one by one as well as weakening the Galra's defenses.

Nearby Rowena still cloaked flew over another tunnel and dropped the last sensor as it fell down to activate its function.

(Castle of Lions)

"All sensors delivered." Hermione said as Sirius grinned at this.

"Thata girl!" He praised as he kept to his station as well as the tunnel system map of the Balmera appeared.

(Battle)

The large cannon was firing at the Red Lion who dodged it easily as Godric showed his power and strength for this. Godric then got into position as he opened his maw and fired a powerful red beam that melted through the tower.

(Harry)

"Blimy?!" Harry called out in shock as he saw this. "Did everyone see that?!" Harry asked as he saw what Godric did. "I got fire power!" Harry cheered as he didn't know Godric could do that.

(Draco)

"No fair I want that." Draco complained as Harry got all the good stuff.

(Battle)

Soon the tower began to fall as Harry saw this while panicking. "Oh no.' Harry cursed as he saw this happen.

As the tower fell Ron and Gladiolus acted as they used their body to hold the tower up. "Oi we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!" Ron called out as they had to act fast as both struggled to keep the tower from hitting the Balmera with all their might as the thrusters they had helped but they could only hold out for so long before the tower fell on top of them both.

Nearby Ariel and Draco saw this as she sent the information to her Paladins head hole for what to do. "Hey I think Ariel knows what to do here." Draco said as he acted as he then pushed forwarding on his controls as the Blue Lion Ariel went forth to enact her plan.

Ariel then opened her jaw firing her beam weapon at the tower as instead of an explosion it was freezing revealing her weapon to be an ice beam. The falling tower began to freeze as Gladiolus and Ron saw this and flew out of the way in time as the tower was soon frozen in place to prevent it from harming the Balmera.

(Draco)

"Bloody Hell?!" Draco cried out in shock as he saw what his Lion did. "Seem this beast is as cold as Daphne Greengrass when it comes to its roar." Draco offered as it was no secret that Daphne was the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

(Battle)

The Lions landed on the ice as they overlooked the Balmera as Cedric was heard. "Great job everyone, you were all brilliant." Cedric said praising every as he saw they were on a roll for this. But it didn't take long for them to notice that despite the damage they did up here none of the Galra troops have come to the surface as something wasn't right here.

(Harry)

"Where are all their troops?" Harry asked as he saw the Galra Troops who should be up here were missing. "They're not coming to the surface." Harry noted as with all the damage they have done up here the troops should be coming for them head on.

It was then Ron's face appeared on Harry's screens as he looked to Ron. "Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of those Galra blokes down in those mines." Ron said confirming what he remembered.

(Castle of Lions)

"We've located a hanger full of Galra fighters just below the surface." Allura confirmed as she saw this as did Sirius.

"So someone has to go down there and take them out before they can launch." Sirius said as he saw this with a glare. "I honestly smell a trap afoot." Sirius said as he knew if they want to save this Shay person and her people they may have to spring the trap.

(Cedric)

"Sirius is right, they're luring us down, but we have no choice." Cedric said as he realizing this was getting difficult real fast. "Harry, Draco, you two will attack the hanger. Ron head to the prison and free Shay and the other Balmerans. Hermione and I will track down the Galra Soldiers." Cedric ordered as they began to move out in response.

(Battle)

"Yes sir." Harry called out as Orion ran forth followed by Godric.

"Understood!" Draco called out as he and Ariel ran off to help Harry out.

"Ten-Four!" Hermione called out as she always wanted to say that as she had the chance now as she rode with Rowena to back up Cedric.

"Let's do this!" Ron called out as he had his job and both he and Gladiolus will succeed without question.

(Meanwhile at Galra High Command)

"Commander Prorok, we have word from the troops on Balmera X-95 Vox." The second in command said as he walked to his commanding officer who was overlooking his fleet. "The informants were right. Voltron is there." He reported as he looked to Prorok.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." Prorok said as the Paladins hunch was right they walked right into a trap.

"How do you wish to proceed?" The second in command asked as he looked to Prorok. "Should we inform Emperor Zarkon?" He asked as he looked to his superior officer.

"Contact Sub-Commander Ylvik His fleet is awaiting my command." Prorok said as he looked to his subordinate. "Tell him it's time to attack. I will update the Emperor." Prorok said as he was clearly after the glory of capturing Voltron.

(Back on the Balmera)

Orion landed in the cave as he began to get ready to deploy his Paladin on his speeder as these caves were far too small for him.

(Cedric)

Cedric's seat began to pull back as he began to enter his speeder. Once he was in the Black Lion's chest plate opened allowing him to exit as he drove off. Once he was out the Lion's particle barrier deployed as Cedric was lucky he had prior practice with the speeders as did the other Paladins.

(Meanwhile with Harry and Draco)

Harry and Draco arrived in their speeders to the Hanger as once they parked they disembarked and looked over the hanger to see what they were going to be dealing with. "The entire Hanger is only being guarded by a few sentries." Harry said as he noted the lack of proper security as something wasn't right about this situation in his eyes.

"Let's go." Harry said as he was about to make a move but Draco stopped him.

"Stupify!" Draco invoked stunning Harry as he saw this as he glared at him. "Wait Potter we need a plan for this and not go in like a Gryffindor." Draco said as he glared at Harry while dragging him back a bit. "Remember this planet is a living creature so we need to be careful and fighting here with a lot of these ships with flammable fuel will do the exact opposite of what we plan to do." Draco said as Harry looked to him on this.

"Well I was going for the silent kill approach but I guess you have an idea better then mines." Harry said as he looked to Draco daring him to come up with a better plan.

"Actually I do." Draco said as he then pointed to the catwalk that lead to the control room. "After some studying on Muggle and alien technology I say we sneak like you planned but to the control room." Draco said pointing to the mentioned control room. "Once we're in we shut down the bay doors and trap the ships in here so they can't be used to back up any soldiers above." Draco said as he smirked as Harry glared at Draco on this.

"Wait now that..." Harry began as he then had a moment to think when he realized Draco actually had a good idea for once. "Is actually a better idea then mine." Harry said as even with the cloak of invisibility he run the risk of being spotted still.

"See pays to be a slimy snake now does it." Draco said as he and Harry began to head to the catwalk to make their way to the control room.

(With Ron)

Ron was riding in his speeder as he was trying to locate where Shay and her people were being held while trying to flush out the Galra from the caves which were oddly silent right now. "Allura, Coran; Sirius what's my location? All these tunnels look the same to me. I can't remember where the prison is." Ron said as he was trying to make his way to where Shay and her family were held.

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

"Ok Ron you're on the right track just follow that path and then make a right at the next tunnel." Sirius said as he and Coran were overseeing the map at the moment.

"But once you get there, you'll have to disable the energy doors." Coran said as he saw the Galra symbols around the mentioned doors on the map. "Be careful it seems to be heavily guarded." Coran said as he saw how well guarded the door was at the moment.

(Back with Harry and Draco)

"No, No! It's over here, Potter." Draco was heard scolding in a hushed whispering tone as the duo of Paladins were traversing the vents to find the control room.

"I know what I'm doing." Harry countered as the Sentry was unaware of what was going on as it continued its work. Harry then used his Bayard to cut open a path as once he did Draco acted.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Draco quietly casted to life the hatch quietly. Soon the Sentry heard something and looked up only to have Draco use the same hatch and crush then sentry in response to this. "Keep an eye out for more guards. I'll see if I can find a way to shut those hanger doors." Draco said as he began trying to figure out how to close the hanger doors as Harry went to keep watch for any more Galra troops.

Draco began to hum to himself as he tried to figure out the complex Galra technology. He saw a hand print looking spot but everything else he could not make heads or tails of it. As Draco tried to figure it out he pressed random buttons hoping for something to happen but nothing did. This was met with a groan from Draco as Harry kept watch as the Malfoy heir realized he was out of his depth here.

"I don't know what I'm bloody doing here. It's all in Galra gibberish." Draco said as he saw he was out of his depth here.

Harry hearing this acted as he walked over to Draco hoping he could help him somehow. "Let me see." Harry said as he ran over to Draco and did his best to help as well. Harry looked around the computer spot as he tried to find what may work best before he eyes met the handprint from before. Harry then put his hand on it causing it to flash red and in turn got a reaction they were looking for.

The duo looked outside the window and saw the bay doors closing in turn trapping the Galra fighters in the hanger as Draco was shocked to see this. "Blimey! How did you do that?" Draco asked in shock as he saw what Harry did.

"I just put my hand on the handprint." Harry said as he looked to the handprint in question.

(Back with Ron)

Ron was riding down the tunnel as he glared at the screen in question. As he rode he saw the energy doors and with it the Galra sentries as they began to take aim of their weapons at Ron and his speeder. Ron was forced to come in for a stop as he jumped out of his Speeder and used it as cover which didn't sit well with him as despite its armor being thick like Gladiolus Ron was in no rush to scratch up his speeder. Ron then summoned and activated his Bayard as he then leaped over his speeder and began firing his cannon off at the Sentries.

The blasts fired true and hit their targets as the sentries exploded as one of them lost their arm in turn. "YEAH!" Ron cheered as the arm of a sentry landed near him but Ron quickly noticed something wasn't right. "That was far too easy." Ron said as he knew nothing is ever that easy. "I definitely don't have a good feeling about this." Ron said as he knew something was wrong as Cedric may be right they may actually be walking into a trap right now.

Ron took the arm and then used it on the door which deactivated the barrier to which Ron after making sure he was clear ran into the tunnel in hopes of locating Shay and her family. Ron ran down the tunnels for a bit keeping out of the sight of the sentries as he didn't want to risk any more harm to the Balmera while running to locate Shay and her people.

It didn't take long for Ron to find their cell as he used the same arm he snagged to open their cell so he can let them out. The Balmerans saw Ron as Shay's father smiled to him as it was clear he wasn't expecting to see him here but glad none the less. "Ronald, you have returned." Shay's father said as he was glad that Ron made it to save them.

"I promised I'd be back. We're here to help." Ron said as the three members of the family greeted Ron. "Wait, where's Shay?" Ron asked as he noticed Shay was missing right now.

"Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole." Rax began as he was ranting a bit but had good reasons to rant. "Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart." Rax said as he glared at Ron blaming him for his family's misfortune. "As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good." Rax said as he didn't want to think about it but with the Galra it's a very likely possibility Shay was gone forever.

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

"Paladins are you there?" Allura began as she, Coran, and Sirius oversaw the mission to save the Balmerans as Sirius looked a bit stir crazy. "The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center." Allura said as she saw the Galra symbols doing as she had informed them off.

(Back with Ron)

"The must be heading to the core. That's where they are holding Shay." Ron said as he began to move out as they had to save her.

(Cedric)

"Their drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay." Cedric said as he wasn't going to let an innocent die like this. "We have to follow. Harry Draco make your way to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight." Cedric ordered as they had to hurry.

(Back with Harry and Draco)

The hanger doors were now closed as Harry and Draco saw this. "Alright then. We're on our way." Draco said as they had to move now as the duo got up and left but not before Harry slashed up the controls as they made their escape. Once they were out the door Draco proceeded to shoot the control panel closing the door and locking it shut giving them time to move before the Sentries could repair it.

(Meanwhile over with Hermione)

*Insert Hooked on a Feeling

Hermione was silently singing along with some of her favorites as she had her Walkman clipped to her suits belt and managed to rig it to her helmet and speeder so she can hear her tunes while she worked. Hermione ever since third year had managed to learn the proper way of multitasking after the fiasco with the Time Turner she had. But as she rode she gasped as before her was a narrow path as she pulled her Speeder to a stop as once she did the hatch opened as she paused the song by clicking the button on her Walkman.

*End OST

Once she did this she stood up as Allura's voice was heard as Hermione saw the narrow path. "It looks like you're in an area where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder." Allura said as Hermione clearly saw this but she already knew what to do.

"Of course. Proceeding on foot!" Hermione called out as she got out of her speeder and began making her way into the tunnel.

(Later with Hermione)

As the Green Paladin walked down the path she was about to turn her Walkman back on but before she could do this she stopped as she saw lights moving as she quickly hid and got ready for anything. "There's someone here." Hermione said as she stayed hidden as they got closer.

"Looking into it now." Sirius confirmed as Hermione waited with batted breath as she began to sweat a bit nervous of what may come forth.

Soon Hermione saw she wasn't going to get an answer in time to which she drew both her wand and her Bayard and charged forth. But just as she did Allura's voice was heard as Hermione heard it. "Hermione, no! Those are Balmerans!" Allura was heard as Hermione stopped in her tracks to see a trio of Balmeran children as one of them was holding a lamp as both were shocked to see the other. Hermione of course sighed in relief grateful she didn't unintentionally hurt someone as she waved at them for a hello.

But before Hermione could do much the Balmera began to cry out and shake as Hermione had to hold her footing as this Earthquake while the three kids ran off to safety. But as they did this Hermione saw one of them trip as she was wide eyed while looking up to see a large piece of Balmeraan stone becoming loosened. Hermione quickly acted and charged in using her suits booster pack and grabbed the child before he could get crushed by the boulder.

When Hermione saw the trio of Balmeran children hug each other Hermione saw they were ok just a little shook up was all. "Don't worry." Hermione comforted as she looked to the children.

(With Harry and Draco)

Harry and Draco were running down the tunnel as they soon got Hermione on their comm. links "Listen, everyone, be careful." Hermione began her warning as she knew something may be wrong with the Balmera. "The Balmera is very unstable." Hermione warned as Harry and Draco then took a turn and were wide eyed when they saw more sentries here.

The two quickly rolled out of the way just in time to avoid laser fire as the lasers ended up hitting the Balmera as Harry was wide eyed at this as the shots that hit caused the Balmera to cry out in pain. "Their shooting is harming the Balmera. We need to do something!" Harry called out as he looked to Draco.

"We can't shoot back it will just make things worse!" Draco called as regardless of rifle or wand they won't be able to hit the sentries without harming the Balmera. "Any ideas?!" Draco asked as Harry looked around for a moment.

"We don't have anything to transfigure and if we did it risk hurting the Balmera. A disarming hex could work but we would need a distraction and even then we're out numbered." Harry said as he looked at Draco as he looked to him.

"You suggesting we do this the Muggle way?" Draco asked as he looked to Harry as Harry looked.

"No the half-blood way." Harry said as they needed a combo of both magic and mundane to get out of this.

"But... how..." Draco trailed off as he looked up and saw high beams and then traced them back to their location and then to Harry's spot. "Potter turn around." Draco said as Harry was surprised but when Harry looked and saw the ladder he saw what Draco was doing. "We're going to need some snake talk also." Draco said as he saw one of the rifles he could use.

"Got it." Harry said as he began to climb the ladder so he and Draco could get the jump on the sentries.

Draco then jumped out and began his and Harry's plan. "Oy you bucket of bolts!" Draco called out as he aimed carefully. "Have a snake!" He called out as he then transfigured one of the rifles into a snake which then proceeded to attack the Drone. It tried to remove it as the snake slithered and wrapped itself around the sentry. The others fired at Draco who was forced to activate his energy shield to protect himself from the sentry's attacks.

Draco saw Harry was moving in as he quickly kept his plan going as he had one more spell to cast. "Serpensortia!" Draco invoked as now there were two snakes attacking as the other glared at the sentries.

Meanwhile Harry was above as he saw the Snakes and knew what to do next. "Attack the sentries now!" Harry ordered using his Snake tongue as the Snakes heard this and knew they had little time to act so they did as told. The two snakes attacked as Harry waited for his chance to surprise the sentries with an attack of his own as Draco held his ground as best he could.

Harry then acted as he jumped up and activated his Bayard as he slashed down on the Sentries and took one of the snakes. AS it came to him he transfigured it back into a rifle and shot one at point blank ranger killing it. Harry then slashed the third ones arm off before shooting its head and following it up with a throw stab to the last one as his Bayard stabbed into the last Sentries chest destroying it.

Draco saw this as he deactivated his shield and saw the last snake slither about. He then proceeded to banish it as it turned to dust as he regrouped with Harry who now had the Galra weapon in hand. Draco smiled and made a thumbs up as it seems they got through this but Harry felt something was wrong as he just didn't know what as of yet.

(With Ron Balmera core)

Ron roared out with his Bayard active running down the hall as once he entered the room he saw Shay hanging on the ceiling but no Galra soldiers of any kind. "Shay! You're alive!" Ron called out in joy as he saw Shay hanging on the ceiling by her hands as her mouth was gagged with a metal mask of sorts.

Shay was wide eyed in shock as she began to turn her head side to side trying to tell Ron something as it seems she did not want him to come here. Ron of course didn't understand as he shot Shay loose as she then began to fall. Ron activated his booster pack and flew torts Shay forgetting he had a spell to levitate her so he could catch her. Once Ron caught her he smiled as he let her go once he landed.

It was then Cedric ran in as he saw the Galra were missing from the ambush they were expecting. "Where are the Galra?" Cedric asked as he saw the Galra were missing while Shay was removing the mask on her mouth. "If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us." Cedric said as he looked around just as Hermione ran in to the room.

Soon the doors began to slam shut and lock up as they all heard this and saw this as once Harry and Draco walked in the doors closed shut behind them as well. "Not an ambush. More like a trap." Ron said as he realized they've been duped into coming here.

"Whatever it is, keep your guard up." Harry said as he was ready for anything that might show up.

"The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera." Shay said as she got the mask off her face.

"How?" Hermione asked as that didn't make sense.

"I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait." Shay said in shame as she knew they had come here to save her and now they were all trapped.

"Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?" Cedric asked as he dared not think that one of the Paladins had gone turn coat on them.

It was then Ron realized how they knew as he got a hard look on his features. "Rolo! Those bloody lying gits must have told Zarkon." Ron cursed as he realized the Galra may have been able to rescue them and in turn they sold them out.

"We have to figure out how to get out of here." Cedric said as they needed a plan to get out without harming the Balmera.

"Wait!" Draco began as he realized something that could help them. "We have a giant Castle Ship hovering in the sky." Draco said as everyone began to see where he was going with this. "Allura, can you please beam us up?" Draco asked as he knew if Dobby wasn't use to the larger universe so he would have no idea where to go.

"One have you been raiding Hermione's Star Trek Collection on the way here? And two what the bloody hell do you suppose she can do that, genius." Harry scolded as he glared at Draco who glared back at him.

"It's a bloody alien ship how can they not have teleporters?" Draco sked as Hermione heard what Draco possibly did.

"Wait Draco did what now?" Hermione asked as she caught up as she glared at the boy who may have been in her room.

(Castle of Lions)

"We're quiet occupied at the moment." Allura said as she glared at her controls as Sirius was trying his best to keep everything stabilized with their limited power after Sendak's crystal before the Castle shook. "We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!" Allura called out as the Galra ships were seen firing at the castle of Lions as it had the particle barrier up with the alarms blaring around them.

"Princess, our particle barrier won't last much longer!" Coran called out as he saw the alarms blaring at them.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius cursed as he had an idea. "Oy do we have anything around here we can use for a counter attack?" Sirius asked as he looked to Allura.

"We should but I don't know how long it can last." Allura said as Sirius smirked a bit.

"I'll make it last." Sirius said as Allura nodded.

"Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!" Allura ordered as Sirius ran off to whatever ship the Castle may have to fight back with as Dobby ran off to make sure anything that is damaged or need repairs is kept operating from this onslaught.

(Back with the Paladins)

"Bloody hell this is the end. We'll die in here and I suppose we can say goodbye to that festival as well." Draco said as everyone glared at him while Shay was just confused.

"Get it together you lot." Cedric scolded as it was more directed torts Draco there. "Allura, we'll get there as soon as possible." Cedric confirmed as he looked about before Shay spoke up.

"Perhaps my people can help us get out." Shay suggested as she looked to the Paladins before she began to walk to the core and placed her hand on it. "This is how we communicate." Shay said as she began an explanation. "The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels." Shay explained as she looked to the Paladins as Hermione was paying exceptionally close attention.

"Amazing." Hermione said as she saw this play out.

"Are you sure someone will hear you're... hand from all the way down here?" Harry asked as he found it confusing and hard to believe... but then again a lot of the stuff they do is hard to believe as of late.

"The Balmera will deliver the message." Shay promised as she looked to the core and began to focus on it as she knew the Balmera will deliver the message without fail. Shay's hand began to glow at the spot her hand was touching the core as she focused on the message she wishes to send forth as the Paladins watched and waited with the Balmera moaning softly at this.

The Moaning continued through the tunnels as it went to those who would answer the message and carry it out as despite its state of being the Balmera was a wise, noble, and powerful creature. It knew to act when others did not ask despite it being as it is that power never ceased.

(Rax Shay's family)

Shay's family was with Rax as they were walking through the tunnels as they had a solemn look to their faces thinking Shay dead or worse. But as they walked Rax stopped with a shocked look to his face as his family followed suit when they heard this. Rax put his hand to the ground as he had a hunch and prayed to the Gods and the Balmera it was on the money. The spot his hand touched glowed as when it did Rax was wide eyed at what it was.

"It's a message from Shay." Rax said as he was happy to hear her message.

"She's alive." Their father said as he was happy to hear his daughter was safe and sound.

"The Paladins of Voltron went to the core to save Shay..." Rax began relaying the message through voice. "And now they are all trapped." Rax said as they were all shocked to hear this as Shay's father looked down in defeat.

"Then we are all doom." The father said as years of enslavement and oppression had broken their fighting spirit.

But Rax saw otherwise as he stood back up as he realized the error of his past actions against the Paladins all to protect his family. "This is all my fault, I conspired against them, and because of my actions Shay was imprisoned." Rax said as he realized what he must do. He must right the wrong he had caused and set everything right again. "The yellow red headed one was right. If we ever hope to be free, we must take action." Rax said as he needed his family to aid him he needed their help to save all Balmeraans and Shay.

"But how can we rise against our Galra overlords?" The father asked as he did not believe themselves strong enough to best them in battle.

"What choice do we have?" Rax asked as he looked to his father as he had a fire lit under his foot. "They have stolen all of the crystals from our Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now." Rax said as he looked to his father as he knew that the Paladins despite what he did were still fighting for their freedom. If they can still protect someone who had conspired against them and keep fighting then it was his responsibility to do what he can for a universe and future free of tyranny.

"But Balmerans have never fought." Rax father said as he looked to his son.

"You taught me that without family, we have nothing." Rax began as he was unknowingly rallying the troops in his family. "The Galra have taken Shay. How can we do nothing while the Paladins sacrifice everything to save us?" Rax asked as he knew the Paladins and Voltron were the universes last best hope for salvation. "We must do our part!" Rax said as he was going to help them with or without his families help.

At this moment a spark was made and that spark has started a fire. The Fires of Revolution have been lit as all it takes is a single spark to create an ember that becomes a fire as this was the first chapter of a tyrannical regime. This was the spark of the fire that will topple Zarkon and the Galra Empire's rule.

(Galra HQ)

Prorok was in the throne room kneeling before Zarkon as Zarkon looked to his subordinate with a glare. "Lord Zarkon, I have news to report. New that will most likely please you, my Emperor." Prorok said as he looked to Zarkon all smug as if he knew the Emperor best.

"Proceed." Zarkon ordered as he glared at Prorok as the way Prorok had detailed this very few things could please him now after the success of the Komar Experiment.

"I have the Voltron Paladins trapped on A Balmera in the Javeeno Star System." Prorok began his report as he knew his Emperor desired nothing less the Voltron in his hands. "I have ordered a fleet to capture the lions and destroy the Altean castle." Prorok said as he kneeled before Zarkon.

Zarkon though was far from pleased as he glared down upon Prorok. "You fool! You dare make plans without informing me!?" Zarkon growled as he was far from pleased of this insolence form Prorok.

Prorok was shocked that he was being scolded for taking initiative when he did as he kneeled more. "Forgive me, Emperor, but I saw an opportunity and I took it for the Glory of the Galra Empire." Prorok said as he saw he was in the hot seat now.

Zarkon despite Prorok's loyalty wasn't completely convinced as he glared down on him. "I suspect that you are seeking your own glory, Prorok." Zarkon said as he made his dissatisfaction known to Prorok as he knew the type of fool Prorok was for underestimating Voltron. "But you do not realize Voltron's power." Zarkon said as he glared at Prorok as very few in the universe know the true power Voltron holds. He is willing to wager that not even these new Paladins were aware of Voltron's incredible power.

(Back on the Balmera Castle of Lions)

As the ships fired upon the Castle of Lions a group of them cut off from the pack and flew down to the Balmera's surface in turn.

(Allura and co)

"Bloody hell how do you control these things?!" Sirius yelled as he couldn't get the drone ships to activate.

"The drones must not be operational yet after Sendak's crystal." Allura said as she realized this.

"We have other problems." Coran said as he was typing onto the computer. "A group of fighters broke off from the rest and now they're heading down into the tunnels." Coran said before he gasped in shock. "They're going to steal the lions!" Coran said as he realized what was going on.

"Oh Quiznack!" Sirius cursed as he realized what this meant.

"Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately." Allura ordered as alarms began to get more prominent as Coran saw something as did Sirius.

"Princess, something's locked on to us." Coran said with a tone of urgency as he had a feeling as to what it was as Sirius heard this as well.

"Great what now!?" Sirius called out as he heard this as well. Soon to the crew's shock they saw a Galra cruiser leave hyperspace as it glared down on them. "Oh... that." Sirius said as he realized there was a huge size difference between the two ships.

Allura of course was wide eyed in shock at this as drops of sweat came down showing how worried she was as this was not at all how she pictured it.

(Back with the Paladins and Shay)

"Paladins, do you copy?" Allura began as the Paladins were surrounding Shay as she worked her magic to try and call for help. "There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fired with its ion cannon I don't know if we can survive." Allura said over the communication links as Draco heard it.

"We're bloody trying, Allura. This Alien Shay is pressing her hand against a wall which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock alien people, who apparently vibrate back." Draco said as he tried to make heads or tails of this as he knew the others back at home will never believe this... Hell he still doesn't fully believe it. "I think its hand talking hand signals... something like that?" Draco added as he then got back to subject. "Basically our answer is yes we heard you." Draco said as they were still stuck in the core.

"Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?" Cedric asked as they had no time to waste on stuff like this as Shay focused.

(Outside the room)

Shay's family had arrived at the sealed door and got ready to do what was needed. They each put their hand on the wall and focused as the spots their hands touched glowed with an azure blue energy as they worked their magic. The Balmera began to work and crush the door as soon it exploded into dust from the pressure as the Paladins and Shay heard this and looked to where it came from.

Shay smiled as she saw her brother had come as Ron was also smiling as it seems he had a whole new respect for family as even though he missed his brothers and sister at home he knew he was fighting the good fight here. "Rax!" Shay called out happy to see him as Rax was worried as well.

"We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels." Rax said as everyone began to move out to get back to their lions.

"Allura, stand by! We're on our way up!" Cedric called out as he chased after his Fellow Paladins.

(Later with Orion)

The Black Lion was being pulled up by the Galra fighters coming close to being captured as Orion awaited for his Paladins arrival. On the ground Cedric in his speeder was seen driving torts Orion as Allura's voice was heard on his communications. "Paladins, hurry! They're taking off with the Lions!" Allura called out her voice filled with urgency as they were running out of time.

(Cedric)

Cedric growled and roared out as the Black Lion opened the barrier just enough to let the speeder back in as it loaded up and was ready to move out. Orion's eyes flashed to life as it then roared out and broke out of the tractor beams and its barrier at the same time.

(Surface)

Orion flew out of the tunnel as he made his escape with Cedric as they flew together to get to safety.

(Cedric)

"Paladins, did everyone make it to their Lions in time?!" Cedric asked as he flew in the sky hoping they all made it.

(Balmera)

The Lions each flew out of a tunnel as they began to regroup with Orion as soon Draco was heard. "Come now, Cedric." Draco began as he began to boast. "Who do you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateurs?" Draco asked only to yelp when Ariel hit a Galra building as the others had already flown off leaving the two there.

Ariel of course fixed herself with Draco as she growled to her Paladins as she did not like getting hit like that especially after he made her race against Godric and Harry on Arus where they crashed into the ground.

(Cedric)

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Cedric asked with a smile as he saw Draco celebrating too early ended with him getting instant karma.

"No." Draco was heard as he could hear Ariel in his head lecturing and yelling at him for getting them both hit like that.

(Battle)

The Lions regrouped again as they flew off torts the fleet as Cedric's order was clear. "Let's go!" Cedric called out as they flew straight for the Galra fleet firing upon the Castle of Lions. The Galra fleet of course seeing the Lions began firing at them as the Lions flew into attack position. Godric, Rowena, and Ariel began firing at the fleet with their maw mounted beam weapons as they flew in. Gladiolus with Ron's commands head bashed the Galra fighters one by one as they continued their attack. Gladiolus then grabbed one in his jaw and flung it aside with ease.

Orion with the Jaw Blades active flew in and cut through any fighter that came at him as he and Cedric worked in unison during their attack. But once this was done many Galra fighters blew up as this was due to the united front between the Lions and Paladins. Reinforcements began to fly in as Harry and Draco with Godric and Ariel reacted. The Red and Blue Lions fired their heat and ice beams respectively as the fighters hit by the heat ray ended up melting while those hit by the ice beam were halfway frozen but the effects were as expected. The Fighter blew up in a huge ball of flames with frost mixed in.

But from the smoke Gladiolus flew out and surprised attack them by chomping down on a fighter and using it as a battering ram against others. The Fighters began to pile up on each other before Gladiolus with Ron's commands flung it to the side with ease. Gladiolus looked up as it sensed it as Ron was no doubt wide eyed as Galra fighters began to fly in and fire at them.

"Ron look out!" Hermione called out in a panic as she and Rowena moved using their body to shield Gladiolus as the beams hit the shield on her back that was used to form Voltron's shoulder part.

"We have your back!" Cedric was heard as Orion with the Jaw Blades still active flew past the Galra fighter and cut them up as well.

(Ron)

Ron sighed in relief as he saw he was in the clear for now as despite Gladiolus armor even he knew that armor had a limit. "Thanks everyone." Ron said as he was grateful for his friends saving his bacon when they did.

(Castle of Lions)

"Oh shit." Sirius said as he and Coran saw the Ion cannon on the ship glowing and charging up as Coran took note of it.

"It's charging its Ion Cannon!" Coran called out in a panic as he saw this.

"Divert all shields to the bow!" Allura called out her order as Sirius and Coran did as they were told.

(Battle)

The particle barrier began to vanish as its power was focused to the bow of the ship as no doubt everyone braced for impact. The Galra ship fired off its Ion Cannon releasing a large violet beam that in turn hit the Altean ship as the barrier was being maxed out for the defense.

(Castle of Lions)

Alarms were blaring all over the command deck as Sirius grabbed to whatever piece of grounded material he could fine as he held on tight. "Wouldn't it be fun if there were aliens out there Sirius, Oh Sirius I know you, Remus, and Peter were following me and James on our date so how did you enjoy Star Wars." Sirius ranted as he held on tight. "Hey Lily if you can hear me beyond the grave then bloody news flash this is NOTHING like Star Wars or Star Trek!" Sirius roared out his rant as he held on tight.

Allura of course ignored Sirius panicked rant as he tried to hold on tight. "Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more Ticks and we're finished!" Allura called out as the Particle Barrier was taking a major beat down here.

(Cedric)

"Ok everyone, on me! Let's form Voltron!" Cedric ordered as it was time to form the Defender of the Universe.

(Paladins)

"YEAH!" They all called as it was time to form up, it was time to form Voltron.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then clashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron struck a pose releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(Battle)

Voltron rose from the clouds as he flew straight for the Galra ship firing its Ion Cannon on the Castle of Lions. Voltron moved as fast as it can as right now there was no time to waste with the Castle of Lions in Danger. Voltron slammed his fists into the Ship as began to push using all its might to do so.

The Paladins roared out as getting their Lions and Voltron to give it everything they had as soon Voltron made headway as the Galra cruiser was being forced to go upward as thanks to this the Ion Cannon was also forced to move as well. It wasn't long until the cannon was only hitting space and emptiness as due to their being no target now the Galra Cruiser was forced to shut down the Ion Cannon instead of wasting its power. Voltron worked on keeping the cruiser from readjusting to continue its onslaught and in turn was giving the Castle of Lions the opening it needed.

(Castle of Lions)

"We got an opening!" Sirius called out as Coran saw it as well.

"He's right! Right now is our chance, Princess!" Coran called out as they had an opening and they need to take it.

"Full power on the Blasters!" Allura began as she began to work the system as the holographic screen began to form a targeting circle before it was read. "Locked onto Target." She continued as she moved her right hand over to her left side ready for the climax. "FIRE!" She ordered as it was time to finish this fight.

(Battle)

The Barrier vanished only to be turned into a large ball of energy as once this was done a powerful beam fired at the Galra Cruiser strong enough to break the sound barrier with a sonic boom. The beam flew strong and true to the Galra ship that lead the fleet and fighters as Voltron held the ship back.

(Tunnels)

Shay and Rax looked up the tunnel hole and saw the beam pass by their cave with a gasp as they realized what this meant.

(Battle)

Voltron flew out of the way of the attack allowing the beam to hit the cruiser. Once it did so the beam pierced the hull and out the other end as once it died down a chain reaction occurred. The Galra cruiser exploded in a blaze of fury and destruction taking down the remaining fighters with it following it with a huge flash of light. Once the light began to die down the Galra fleet were all in a ball of destruction caused by the multiple ships exploding all at once.

Voltron flew before the castle as it glared down its defeated foes with victory on the side of the Voltron Alliance. "YEAH!" Harry and Ron both cheered as they took down the Galra fleet in their first major victory. It was one Balmera yes but once they give the Balmera time to heal they can have a proper influx of crystals hopefully for new ships and battle cruisers when they acquire the proper supplies for such a thing.

"Excellent aim, princess." Hermione praised as they won this battle.

"Yes! The Parade is back on!" Draco cheered as they won this day... or so they thought.

(Galra HQ Throne Room)

A communication came in as a Soldier was heard from it as Prorok and Zarkon were in the throne room. "The Galra fleet and all sentries on the Balmera been defeated." The Soldier called out as Zarkon glared at Prorok who was shocked to hear this turn of events.

"No! How can this be!?" Prorok called out in shock as he realized he was screwed if he doesn't fix this fast as he then looked over to Zarkon. "Lord Zarkon, I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra." Prorok began but Zarkon was not going to have any of this.

"Silence, Prorok!" Zarkon ordered as he sat upon his throne. "I have plans that you cannot comprehend." Zarkon said as he glared as luckily for him those plans were already well underway.

(Back at the Balmera Voltron)

Voltron landed on the Balmera as softly as possible as after the ordeal it had suffered for so long this noble creature deserves some much needed rest. "Mission accomplished." Harry said as he was happy they won as Allura was as well.

(Castle of Lions)

"And just in the, tick of time." Allura said as she smiled to this. "The castles defenses are battered and will need to recharge." Allura said as Sirius nodded to this.

"Good gives, us plenty of time to get Mooney up here and get these kids caught up on their classes." Sirius said as this will be good for all of them. But then alarms once more began to blare as everyone was shocked to hear this as Sirius looked to this. "Oh what now?!" Sirius complained as he realized they can't catch a break here.

"There's an unknown object incoming. It's about to crash into the Balmera!" Coran called out in a panic as they saw this.

(Battle)

Voltron saw it as the object crashed creating the same force the Robeast coffin did when it crashed into Arus. "What the Bloody Hell is that?" Draco asked as he was very worried about this but Cedric and Hermione recognized it instantly.

"Trouble." Cedric said as he knew this was going to get from bad to worse real quickly.

(Paladins)

"Oh, no." Hermione said as this was a Robeast Coffin the same coffin that had the Robeast Myzax inside as they all saw it.

"Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there. Please tell me it's empty! Or full of Space Candy! One of those two. Either one is fine." Ron begged as Harry saw it as he wasn't fully convinced it was what Ron wanted it to be.

"Ron I don't believe it's a piñata." Hermione said as she looked to Ron who she knew wanted it to be a piñata and not another Robeast.

"Oy if it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it." Draco said as Harry looked to this.

"I don't think it's the same type of monster Draco. If that strategy failed last time then I don't think it will work this time either." Harry said as that sounded for more logical after all why try the same strategy twice if it failed the first time. "But still we can't let our guard down." Harry said as he was ready to roll out as he then slammed his Bayard into the Port as Godric agreed with him better to be safe than sorry.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the sword using Harry and Godric as the source before Rowena and Hermione formed the shield as now Voltron was ready for battle against the Galra Robeast as Voltron took a battle stance. "Hold your ground!" Cedric ordered as they were ready for whatever will come out of that Robeast Coffin.

Soon the coffin began to open much in the same way as the one on Arus did as inside the Paladins were shocked at what they saw inside the coffin. It was a Robeast that was possibly reptilian based as it had sharp fangs that stuff out of its mouth, red armor as the arms were flat and the legs were similar to its lizard motif. Soon it lifted its head and looked to Voltron as its eyes moved into position and glowed a green color as it glared down the Defender of the Universe before targeting it.

The chest eye began to glow as it was charging up before it fired off as once it met Voltron's shield Voltron was pushed back but held its ground as best it could.

(Ron)

"It's not candy!" Ron called out in shock as he held on for dear life.

(Harry)

"And it's not the same monster." Harry said as he was right about what could be in there.

(Battle)

Voltron was pushed back some more before spinning out of the line of fire and began flying torts the Robeast. "We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera's surface!" Cedric called out as Voltron began flying straight torts the Robeast with sword raised for battle.

The Robeast jumped up high and began firing at Voltron once more as Voltron had its shield up and defended itself as best it could. The Paladins all cried out a groan as they tried their best to hold on from the Robeasts onslaught on them. Voltron once more got a bit of breathing room and began flying around the Robeast as it followed after it with its laser. Voltron got an opening and flew straight for the Robeast and attempted to slash it. But the Robeast dodged with ease before moving one of its eyes and firing at Voltron landing a blow on him.

Voltron stumbled from it a bit but regained himself as he began to fly about to divert the Robeasts fire away from the Balmera. Voltron was soon forced to hold his ground as the laser hit the shield full force as Voltron did his best to hold out as best he could.

(Paladins)

"We can't hold out!" Draco called out as Hermione followed suit.

"Rowena is weakening! If the shield sustains structural damage we're as good as dead!" Hermione called out as she tried to hold the line.

"Hermione is right!" Harry called out as they needed a new plan and fast.

"Oh Granger is right. I'm the one who said we bloody couldn't make it!" Draco countered as he was once more passed over by Harry and his friends.

"Draco watch your footing!" Harry warned as he saw what was about to happen to Draco.

(Battle)

But alas Harry's warning fell to deaf ears as Voltron was pushed back where the Blue Lion hit a large patch and in turn fell over as the shield deactivated and the two halves of it flew out and landed on the ground as Voltron hit the ground hard.

(Paladins)

"Ok, Team Voltron, disband." Cedric said as he had another idea they could try out.

(Battle)

"Everyone do evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot at all of us if we surround it, just keep out of site from its eyes," Cedric said as all the lion soon split up but Cedric plan seem to have been thrown out the window as the Robeast open up its arm showing all the lasers ports around its arms and soon fire laser at all the lions.

The lions dodge the laser shoots as Cedric said, "Alright, it can do that as well."

The Robeast keep firing at the lions but soon beyond the clouds as a blue light shine from it, the castle of lion came forth and fire a beam at Robeast as the fire took the monster by surprise and make him stop firing at the lions and soon turn its sites upon it as its eye shifted towards the flying castle and fire a beam which hits its shield, but it wasn't going to hold out for much longer it seems.

(Castle of lions)

As Allura, Coran, and Sirius were trying to withstand the power of the beam that was hitting them as the alarm rang out as Allura said, "Where does Zarkon get these beasts from? And how do they keep finding us?"

"the bloody bastard had 10,000 years of conquest, you can do the math of how he got them, with that fleet we just fought not too long ago may have sent out a message to their friends sending over this creature," Sirius said as he can take a guess as he knew if Voldemort had time to gather up followers like vampires, werewolves, and the lowest of the low grunts thugs that can use magic in the short amount of he had begun terrorizing London the first time he came to power the there was no telling what Zarkon can already do.

"Princess, the particle barrier won't sustain much longer!" Coran said as he look back at Allura as he said, "It's still not at full strength after the blast from the Galra ship."

(Black lion/ Orion)

Cedric try to think of a plan fast as said to harry, "Harry, try to draw its attention towards you, I'll try and come in from above!"

(The battle)

"Got it!" Harry said as he flew in with Godric low at the Robeast and fire a heat blast towards it, as the thing didn't melts as it seem to withstand the high temperature, its attention was now on Harry and his lion as he aim all of his lasers at him as harry dodge them all with his lion's speeds.

As Orion flew in from above as it seem got the Robeast was now busy, the black lion opens its mouth, about to fire an energy beam at it, until the Robeast eye seem to have shifted around behind its head looking toward the black lion and fire a beam fast, with the black lion barely gotten out of the way in time as everyone try to fly out of the Robeast range for a bit as Draco said, "Does this things have any blind spots we can attack?"

"I don't think there no blind spot on it, it has eyes all around its body," Hermione said as she and Ron in their lions dodge the blast as Ron almost got hit by some as he said, "Laser eyes! Laser eyes! AHH!"

The lion dodge out of the way as one of the beams hit a Galra building destroying it as it came down with ease.

AS Hermione flew around as she try to think of something but came up with none as she said, "What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire bloody fleet of ship or a large group of Auror firing many spells at once!"

"I think we have to aim for those eyes and destroy them," Harry suggest as Allura spoken on the coms, "We'll cover you from up here!"

Soon enough the castle of lion soon fire low power blast to conserve power and draw the Robeast attention towards it, as it worked... but a little too well as its turn towards the ship fire its chest laser and all of its other lasers on its arms as well at the ship at full power.

(Castle of lions)

Alarms were going off left and right as Coran was reading the screens that pop up as he said to Allura and Sirius, ""We've lost the spectral generator! Going to reserve! There's a fire in, Vin Bay three! Suppressors on! Suppressors out!"

"Ah great at this rate the ship will be torn to pieces!" Sirius said as Allura called out to everyone, "We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble!

(Orion)

"Princess Allura, pull out! Get out of its range now!" Cedric said as he trying to put the paladins in front first as he can to help out Allura as she said, "WE will not abandon you!"

"You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyways," Cedric said as Ron said, "We are?"

"WE can't hold out against this thing, we have to. Lions, to the mine shafts! IT's the only place the monsters can't get us," Cedric said as he hope it could work as Hermione said, "Roger that!"

(Battle)

AS the ship soon pull out as Allura said, "Going into orbit!"

Soon enough the lions were diving down into the tunnels for cover and hope the damage won't be too servile.

AS the lion landed as a group of Balmerans were stand out looking toward the paladins as they came out from the lions and walk towards them.

Harry, Ron, and Cedric ran over to the group as Rax saw this. "What is happening?" He asked as he heard and felt all the rumbling above.

"There's a monster up there Zarkon sent to destroy is." Harry said as he looked to the Balmerans who were shocked to hear this.

"A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate?" Shay asked as this was unlikely for them. "Perhaps, our people were never meant to be free." Shay said as her father hugged her in comfort.

Ron seeing this disagreed as he looked to her. "Shay don't give up." Ron began as he wasn't going to let her give up hope. "Zarkon's power grows with every world he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back." Ron said as he looked to Shay who heard this.

"Fight back against a monster like that?! How!?" Shay asked as it seems like a fool's errand to her.

"I don't know, but we're going to try." Ron said as he wasn't going to give up without a fight as he then looked to Harry as be needed back up. "Tell her, Harry." Ron said as Harry was unsure of this.

"I don't know how but we will." Harry said as he looked to Shay and Ron as Harry was proud of Ron with how much he's grown up.

"He's right we will beat this monster." Cedric said as he walked in as he wasn't going to give up on these people or his team. "This is our first mission and we're not going to fail." Cedric said as he looked to Harry and Ron before looking over to the Balmerans. "We just need to some time to devise a plan." Cedric said so he looked to the Balmerans.

"See? Told you we can." Ron boasted as he was glad these two were backing him up. "Thank you Cedric." Ron said as soon everyone gasped as the tunnels shook again as the Balmera moaned out in a pain like wail as Harry heard it.

"Do you lot feel that over there?" Ron asked through their communications as be felt the Balmera shake violently around them.

(With Hermione and Draco)

"Shaking and the massive beast moaning in pain yes we hear and feel it." Draco said as Hermione heard it as well.

"It's that sound again. What is that?" She asked as the Balmera shook moaning in pain.

(Back with Harry, Ron, and Cedric)

The ground began to crack as they all saw it as the Balmerans put their hand on it as they all gained a solemn and saddened look to it. "That great sound comes from the Balmera itself." Rax said as the shaking stopped for a moment. "The Balmera crumbles beneath our feet." He said as the shaking began once again. "The Balmera is dying." Rax said as everyone who heard this were shocked to hear it.

"Oh no." Harry gasped in shock as this was supposed to be a liberation mission but now it was far more serious as a planet wide evacuation.

(Castle of Lions)

Coran was already working on it as Sirius was in shock so what they found out at seeing the horror of what the Galra have done. This is the type of destruction that even Voldemort could never attain. "Coran, Allura, Sirius; are you there?" Cedric was heard as Allura was focused on what she can do to save this living planet or at the very least save its people.

"Cedric we're here." Allura confirmed as Coran was working.

"The Balmera its." Cedric began but was cut off by Coran.

"We already know." Coran said as he pulled up what the scanners had picked up to show the Balmera growing weaker by the moment. "Our scanners had picked up the life energy draining from the Balmera." Coran said as the Balmera was dying.

(Hermione and Draco)

Hermione pulled up the image of the scans as she and Draco saw it but only Hermione could read it while Draco was a bit panicked. "How does this happen?" Hermione asked as she couldn't understand how the Balmera was dying.

"Removing crystals from a Balmera it like a removing a vital part of the mighty beast." Coran explained as Hermione made sure to record this for notes later.

(Harry, Ron, and Cedric)

The trio were looking at the same dull image of the Balmera through Cedric's wrist hub as they saw it. "The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life." Coran said as they realized how dire the situation has become now.

"So, what's going to happen?" Ron asked as he looked to the image realizing Shay was losing her home.

"Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anyone or anything remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust." Coran said as Cedric knew the core was its life as he saw this.

"How long before its heart gives out and collapses?" Cedric asked as they had to move fast to either save this beast... or evacuate the entire planet.

"Probably a matter of hours." Coran said as Harry was wide eyed as that wasn't long enough to find a way to save its life. "The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness." Coran said as this was a whole new level of horrific to them.

Ron was once scared of Voldemort and still is but not anymore. Ron knew now there were worse monsters then Voldemort as Harry agreed... Zarkon had to be stopped no matter the cost.

(Castle of Lions)

Allura seeing this saw no other alternative as she had orders to give. "Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet." Allura said as she needed a plan. "We need to get all the Balmeran's to the Castle of Lions. Before the planet implodes." Allura urged as they were on a short time table just as Ron and Cedric appeared on screen.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan to land the castle with that monster on the surface?" Ron asked as soon Hermione appeared on screen.

"You'll need a distraction." Hermione said as the only ones who can provide that are the ones the beast is specifically targeting which are the Voltron Lions.

"We'll engaged the beast in our lions. With it distracted Allura, Coran, Sirius, and Dobby can land the castle and load all of its citizens." Cedric said before Draco jumped in.

"OR! We can load the Balmeran's into our lions a few at a time while Sirius and Dobby side along apparates them into the Castle." Draco said as that was a somewhat good plan. "You know so we don't have to face off against that ferocious laser eye monster." Draco offered as he did not want to take on that Robeast anytime soon. "How long will that take?" Draco asked as Coran had to tell Draco why it was a terrible idea in their situation.

"Days? Weeks?" He offered as Harry saw it as he showed up on screen.

"We only have hours." Harry said as he looked to them.

"Plus I need to know the area enough to do that and even then doing it continuously would be tiring for both me and Dobby." Sirius said as he looked to them. "Even if I did know doing it so many times could splinch us before we can get there proving to be fatal." Sirius said as that idea crashed and burn before it could fly.

(Cedric, Harry, and Ron)

"Look, we don't need to beat this thing." Cedric began as he looked to them. "We just need to lure it away from the ship. Provoke and evade." Cedric said as he looked to his Fellow Paladins.

"Okay, great an all but I'm worried we'll be brilliant at provoking but damn near dead at evading." Ron said as he looked to Cedric showing his concern on this plan. "But if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'll give it my best." Ron said as he wasn't going to let these people die on his watch regardless of how scared he was.

Harry then spoke up as he looked over to Shay and her family. "Can you contact the other Balmerans?" Harry asked as he looked to Shay.

"I can, but I know not what they'll say." Shay began as this plan was for their own good but still. "Leave the planet? Our home?" She asked as this was a big issue for them considering all of them had spent their entire lives on the Balmera.

(Allura)

"It's the only option. I'm coming down." Allura said as she began to get ready to head down.

"Princess, No! It's too dangerous!" Coran said as Sirius looked to them on this.

"Someone has to be there to lead these people out." Allura said as Sirius knew what to do.

(Hermione)

Hermione heard the entire conversation as she looked shock to this. "You're coming down?! That thing will spot your pod and completely annihilate it." Hermione said as Allura heard this.

"Let me worry about that." Allura began as she looked to Hermione.

(Castle of Lions)

"You just focus in keeping the creature distracted." Allura said as she was ready to go.

"I'll go with you." Sirius said as Allura was about to object but he stopped her. "Hey don't even try to talk me out of it I'll just sneak aboard in my Animagus form." Sirius said as Allura sighed as if what Harry and Sirius had said about a Marauder is true then there was no talking him out of it.

"Fine but you'll need a space suit." Allura said as Sirius smiled to this with a grin before he realized what she said.

"Wait... Space Suit?" Sirius asked as he heard this and realized what she meant by that.

(Balmera)

Rowena and Ariel flew out of one tunnel behind the Robeast as it saw them after looking away from another tunnel no doubt waiting for something. But then a beam fired at it while it was distracted revealing it to be Orion, Godric, and Gladiolus as they flew away only for the Robeast to fire its chest beam.

The Lions avoided it and the other beams as the Robeast was no distracted. It then activated its boosters and chased after the Lions as they flew away while luring it to give Allura and Sirius cover to begin evacuation. As it gave chase if fired its eye beams and roared as the Lions kept running to avoid it and lure it away.

(Ron)

"Ok we've provoked! Time to evade!" Ron called out as he hoped this plan would work.

(Battle)

The Robeast fired upon Gladiolus as with Ron's command avoided it as best he could as the drawback of having such thick armor was that when speed came into play he was the slowest. The Robeast bashed through a rock formation as it roared out chasing after the Lions.

(Castle of Lions)

Allura entered the pod room as she was wearing her space suit as she then mounted a pod of sorts as it was as big as a broom. "Princess, Sirius, we've lured the monster away. It's time." Cedric was heard as Allura started up the system.

"I'll contact you all once we're on the ground." Allura said a she began to activate her pod.

"Be careful out there." Coran was heard as Allura was ready for launch.

(Sirius)

"We'll try but honestly this reminds me of a broom minus the stick part." Sirius said as he got ready and followed the instructions on how to fly this. The doors flashed red before opening up releasing the air inside and launching the pods as both Sirius and Allura were launched into space.

(Battle)

Ariel looked as the Lions all saw it as they saw Allura and Sirius flying downward as Sirius despite being in a space suit was quite panicked as they flew to the ground. "Is that Allura and Sirius?" Draco was heard as he saw this but so did the Robeast.

The Robeast began to aim its eyes and charge up its weapons as it was ready to finish them off with one shot.

(Ron)

"Oy we gotta protect the princess and Sirius!" Ron was heard as no doubt Harry agreed with his best friend.

(Battle)

Gladiolus flew in the Robeasts line of fire and took the shot meant for Allura and Sirius as the Yellow Lion began to spark a bit as it was hit. Then Orion came from behind and jumped onto the Robeasts back before flying away. The Robeast charged its beam again to fire at the Black Lion only for Ariel to fly in and fire off her ice beam at the Robeasts head not only encasing the head in ice but throwing off its aim so when it fired it hit nothing save for destroying the ice.

(Allura and Sirius)

The two began to fly downward into the tunnel as Sirius can see why it takes years of specialized training to be an astronaut as he followed after the Altean into the tunnel.

Allura once they were close enough changes position allowing her pod to change course and began landing as it released a burst of air to slow their decent. Sirius did the same as he did his best as the two pods began to slow down and once it reached the ground they landed safely as the ground continued to shake.

"We're on the ground." Allura said as she and Sirius both looked over to the Balmeran family that Ron was intent on saving.

"Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold it off." Cedric was heard as they had to move to evacuate the planet before it implodes.

"Working on it!" Sirius called out as he and Allura ran over to Shay and her family.

"Shay, I'm going to need your help." Allura said as she and Sirius got to the group and stopped in front of them.

"Princess?" Shay asked as she saw Allura was here as Sirius and Allura then steadies themselves on the wall as Allura looked to them.

"Have you contacted the other Balmerans?" Allura asked as soon the family got a saddened look on their face as Sirius saw this.

"This can't be good." Sirius said as he realized what this was.

"What is it? What's going on?" Allura asked as the saddened faces wasn't a good sign here as Shay began to speak.

"All Balmerans give thanks to the kindness you and the Paladins bestowed upon us, but, alas we cannot take leave of our home." Shay said as she looked to Allura and Sirius as they were both shocked to hear this.

"What?!" Both Sirius and Allura cried out though Allura was calmer about it as Sirius literally flew into a battlefield to save them after all.

"If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end." Shay said as Allura was shocked to hear this as was Sirius.

"But you'll never survive!" Sirius said as Rax then spoke up as he cut in on the conversation.

"We contacted the others, and all agree." Rax began as he then looked over to Allura and Sirius. "It's not right that you risk your lives for us." Rax said as he still remembered how his actions had nearly killed the Paladins. "Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us." Rax said as then Shay spoke up.

"It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans." Shay said as Allura saw how hopeless they seemed as she had seen that hopelessness and at times even felt it. In fact if Allura thought about it she had also felt a pain she was both unfamiliar yet familiar with. Particularly when she thinks of her deceased family particularly her father Alfor and her mother Melanore. It hurt... it was lonely but Allura was not going to let them accept that pain if she must she will give them the strength to fight the hurt and pain even if it costs her own life.

"No. I won't give up on you. I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances." Allura said as Shay was shocked as she did not wish for the Paladins to fall trying to save them all.

"But we do not ask this of you." Shay began but Sirius cut her off.

"Your right but does not mean we won't help you because no matter what it's the right thing to do." Sirius said as he then had a small flashback as he realized those were the exact words Lily would use when she was about to do something reckless.

"I have heard your words. Now, let me speak mine." Allura said as she had no idea of an event as she looked to them. "I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me?" Allura asked as soon the old grandmother spoke up.

"There is no need to speak for you." She began as she began to walk over to Allura as Sirius then looked and was wide eyed at what he saw. "You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words." She said as she pointed to Allura's hand.

"It's just like with the Balmeran's." Sirius said as Allura looked and saw that her hand was glowing as it touched the Balmera.

Allura of course yelped in shock as she released her hand to show her glowing handprint on it as the old Balmeran took Allura's hand. "Speak your heart, child. All can hear you." She said as she guided Allura's hand back to the spot it had touched as once more it began to glow upon Allura's touch.

"Balmerans, this is Princess Allura." Allura began as she introduced herself to the Balmerans. "You don't know me, but I am here to help." Allura assured them as she knew what to say almost instinctively. "I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from the Planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra." Allura said as she had no idea but all Balmerans on the Balmera were listening to Allura's speech. "But I refuse to give up. And now, you all have the same choice." Allura said as she knew families lived on his noble beast furthermore she knew that they needed her help and she will provide it as best she can. "You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet." Allura said as unaware to her the Paladins were listening to the speech as was Coran.

(Coran)

Coran saw the speech as he knew this was it this was the spark that would light the fire to take down the Galra. "I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera," Allura said as she wasn't done with her speech.

(Allura)

"But I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra." Allura said as she hoped her speech worked despite it being improve. But then a hand reached out and touched the Balmera as Allura looked and saw the elder Balmera looking touched and moved.

"Your words have touched our hearts." The elder said as she Allura began to tear up a bit as she realized her speech worked.

"Thank you." Allura said as she saw she didn't have to see another species die off like the Altean's did.

"No, thank you." The old lady said as the grandmother of Shay's family smiled to Allura. "You've given us reason to hope again." She said as even Sirius was also touched by this event.

"Ok then let's get to work." Sirius said as it was time to move out.

"Right." Allura said as she then focused once more. "Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface." Allura ordered as now they can get the evacuation under way.

(Castle of Lions)

Coran saw the event play out on the screen as he saw multiple blips moving torts the surface as it was clear to him what had happened. "Princess, your speech must have worked. The Balmerans are moving towards the surface." Coran said as he knew there may be hope yet.

(Allura and Sirius)

"Come on people this way!" Sirius called out as he helped guide them to an exit as he swore to high heavens these space suit was tight. Rax carried his grandmother on his back as Allura took lead of this group knowing they had to hurry before it was too late. They soon arrived at the end of the tunnel as Allura had the communications active again. "Coran Dobby, we're just beneath the surface. Triangulate Siriuis and I's position. This is your landing zone." Allura ordered as Sirius and she looked to the sky above just as the ground shook a bit but they kept their footing.

(Castle of Lions)

"Yes, Allura. Readying Ship." Coran said while he typed on his console as he did his work as Dobby helped as best he could which was setting up for the refugees that would be arriving soon. "Castle of Lions, coming in!" Coran called out as the position of Allura and Sirius were triangulated around a cave while Coran brought her in for a landing. "Paladins, how are you holding up?" Coran asked knowing they needed to keep the Robeast as distracted for as long as possible.

(Battle)

The Red Lion Godric was hit and knocked away while sparking a bit but quickly fixed himself as Godric then flew off a bit to keep the Robeast distracted while being fired at.

(Harry)

"I think we have him quiet distracted." Harry said as they were on a time table. "Are the Balmerans in position?" Harry asked as he hoped for some good news.

(Allura)

Allura and Sirius ran up to the edge as Sirius knew a head count would be needed to make sure everyone got off in one piece. "They're making their way to the top." Allura confirmed knowing the dire situation what with a planet imploding and trying to save its people.

Over time the Balmerans clime and move up the cave to reach the surface as young and old help each other going up, run across platforms and beam doing all they can to survive of what is coming next but it hard to say the amount of time they have left, as it look most of the Balmerans reach near the surface, they look up and gasp to see the castle of Lions were coming down for a landing as Allura lead the small group of Balmerans towards it.

AS the Balmerans now reaching the surface with Allura helping them up the ladders and Sirius levitating some of the old up to help them out, an elevator pod came down from the ship as the pod open and Coran stood inside as he yell out, "Bring them out! Hurry now!"

Soon enough as the Balmera started to shake to show its losing its life force to keep stable of its form as when Sirius is helping Allura up the ladder, as she leap off before the ladder itself was shaken off and soon fell down into the caves while destroying all the beam that lead across to the other levels for the other Balmerans to get across to go up, now all fast routes were gone, and more were to come as parts of the save soon break apart, breaking other path around splitting up love ones on either side making it more impossible to get to the surface as Allura saw all this as she cry out, "NO!"

Things soon stable out but more bad news came as Coran came out as he said, "IT's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!"

"But the Balmerans!" Allura said as Rex spoken up soon after saying, "They're Trapped! What can be done? Time is short!"

Soon enough the ground shakes even more than before as it seem there something else going on as well.

(With the lions)

As the lions were dodging the blast from the Robeast that is after them, most of the shots were hitting the ground as Ron spoken up saying, "Every hit weakens the Balmera."

"Have you evacuated yet what's happening?" Hermione said as Coran answer as a shot came near them again as Coran said, "The Balmerans are trapped. Just keep distracting that beast!"

"Do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that what's happening!" Ron said as Cedric spoken up to the team as he said, "Everyone, remember what I said we didn't have to beat it?"

"Yes we all remember that," Ron said as Cedric said, "We might have to beat it."

"We're going to die are we?" Draco said as harry spoken up saying, "We'll follow any plan you or anyone else may have."

(The caves)

As the small group of Balmerans in the cave still trap with no idea how to help them with Shay said while kneeling down with her hands on her head, "We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape!"

Allura kneel down to her and put a hand on her shoulder as she said, "We can't give up."

"But what can be done?" Shay asked as no one has and answer until one was given to them as a glow came forth from under the ship as the land under the ship was slowing as green started to show as the area look healthy and healing for some strange reason as shay said, "The Balmera! The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed."

As Shay look closer as she saw what it could be as she said, "its essence thrives. But how?

"The castle!" Allura said as she thought it could be something dealing with the castle but the old Balmeran spoken up saying, "Not just the castle, but you, as well."

"What does the old Balmeran woman mean?" Sirius asked as Coran said, "It's, true. Your Altean energy combined with the ship's crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera."

AS the ground below Allura show to be healing as well as Allura said to this, "That's it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera."

"What Ceremony?" Rax asked as Coran answer to that as he said, "In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by preforming a ceremony. A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with Quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship."

"The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back," Allura said as she walk up to Coran as she want to this as Sirius said as he asked, "Can you do it, though? As I understand for 10,000 years the Galra has only been taking everything, you think what you can do will be enough for a creature that is the size of a planet?"

"There is only one way to know for sure," Allura said as she walk over to the ship as she started saying, "I can connect with the crystal in the bridge and use the castle's power as an amplifier."

Coran step up to the side of the princess as he said to her, "When your father preformed the Ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale. I beg you Sirius is right. To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess. You may not live through it."

Allura look towards Coran as she said to him, "I know you're scared for me, Coran, But I must try."

"Well then, let's get this over with then," Sirius said as there was no time to lose.

Soon enough the Balmeran group form a circle around with their hands on the ground with Allura as she stood in the center of them and below the ship, with every Balmerans place their hands on the Balmera as well as they pray for the Ceremony to work as they giving a small piece of their life form to make it work as well, as Allura raise her arms up as she soon connected with the crystal on the ship when a light shine down on her as soon enough the light around the area where the Balmera was healing soon spread out longer as Coran gasp to this as Sirius is a loss for words himself as he seen rituals and stuff on earth in a similar form, but nothing like this Ceremony can compare to the things he saw on earth.

(Back with the lions)

The Lions were flying away as the Robeast fired upon them. The Lions scattered as they began flying around the Robeast firing upon them. But despite their best efforts their attacks did nothing as it fired back at them.

(Harry)

Harry grunted as he tried to keep it together. "This isn't working we'll never beat this beast with our lions alone!" Harry called out as they needed a new plan.

(Hermione)

"Harry, forming Voltron didn't work either!" Hermione called out while trying to think of another plan.

(Draco)

"Not without some way to shoot all of those laser eyes at once." Draco scowled as they needed a new plan.

(Ron)

Ron was also trying to think of an idea himself but then gasped as he felt Gladiolus growl in his mind as he knew this tone. 'Leave it to me.' The growl said as soon Ron saw the Bayard Port open up as he saw this.

"Blimey." Ron said realizing what was happening as he summoned his Bayard. "Guys! Guys something is happening in here with Gladiolus! I think there's a way to take down all those Laser Eyes at once!" Ron called out as he knew what to do as the Robeast kept firing at them.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked as she wanted answers.

"Ok do you all remember when Voltron formed that sword with, Harry's Bayard?" Ron asked as he looked to his Bayard. "I think Gladiolus and I can do something similar with my Bayard." Ron said as last time this got them out of a pinch with Myzax so this time it should hopefully do the same.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as they didn't want to push their luck.

"One way to find out." Ron began as he got ready. "Form something!" Ron roared put while slamming his Bayard into the port but nothing happened. "Bloody help it didn't work!" Ron said while Gladiolus was really having second thoughts on his Paladin.

(Cedric)

"It's because we haven't formed Voltron yet." Cedric said as Ron realized this.

"Oh my mistake." Ron said clearly forgetting this important part.

(Hermione)

"Whatever it is we're about to do, we best do it now!" Hermione called out knowing they were short on time.

(Battle)

The Robeasts stopped its attack and turned its gaze to the Castle of Lions as right now it was defenseless without Allura.

(Cedric)

Cedric seeing this from within Orion acted as they had to hurry. "We need to defend the castle!" He began at it was time. "Everyone, follow me! Form Voltron!" Cedric ordered as it was time.

(Battle)

The Lions flew in formations torts the sky coming closer and closer before they went off in a flash of light.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them. Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

The Robeast was about to fire upon the Castle of Lions while Allura was performing the ceremony for the Balmera. But before it could fore Voltron fired at it with the Red Lion arm as Voltron stood tall ready for battle. Once Voltron landed it changes stance before a large yellow cannon appeared on its right shoulder.

(Ron)

"Say hello to our little friend." Ron said as Hermione knew it was something Scar Face would say.

(Battle)

The Robeast spread its arms out and in turn began to charge up a powerful beam. Once it did so it fired upon Voltron who returned fire against the foe. The two beams met half way as it became a struggle of power between the two.

(Paladins)

The Paladins all began to growl out as they held their ground while the beams struggled for dominance against each other.

(Battle)

The struggle continued but already Voltron's beam began to be overpowered by the Robeasts attack. It seems Ron's 'little friend,' was struggling to overpower the Robeasts attack.

(Cedric)

"Dammit it's not working!" Cedric cursed as they kept their ground as best they could.

(Battle)

The beam was coming closer to Voltron as the defender of the universe kept the fire up as best it could.

(Ron)

"Then we'll have to try something else." Ron said as he pulled back on his controls as he may have another idea they could try.

(Battle)

Voltron was able to back step enough to force the opposing laser to fire away from the Castle of Lions to the sky as right now they had to keep from harming the Balmera until Allura does what she needs to do. On the ground Sirius and Coran took cover as the blast narrowly missed the Castle of Lions before the battle continued.

Voltron then flew away before the Robeast began firing again as it was firing all its laser eyes. Voltron bobbed and weaved as best it could and even got grazed a bit but was unharmed regardless. As Voltron flew up something was happening to the Paladins who controlled Voltron.

(Voltron)

Ron saw his screen lock onto the Robeast as it then zoomed in while multiple target lock-on icons appeared on it all of them on the Robeast Laser Eyes. "Are you lot seeing this?" Ron asked as he was surprised at what he saw.

"Yeah I am." Harry said as the same image appeared on his screen as well.

"Let's see what this weapon can do." Cedric said knowing full well it was time to finish this. "Engage!" Cedric ordered knowing what was next.

(Battle)

Voltron once more formed the cannon as it held the cannon with its arms like a bazooka. Voltron then proceeded to fire a spread shot upon the Robeast to which each beam hit the eyes not only stopping its attack but also severely damaging the laser eyes as the Robeast was forced to its knees.

(Allura)

While the battle took place Allura and the Balmeran's proceeded with the ceremony to which they all focused upon it and saving the Balmera's life. Once they had built up enough energy Allura kneeled down and put the energy into the Balmera for once she did so the energy spread out across its surface erecting a blue light upon its surface.

(Paladins)

"Everyone look!" Cedric called out as they were all in shock at what they saw happening before them.

(Balmera)

The energy spread far and wide across the Balmera for some would call it magic while others would call it a miracle. This was neither for it was something even greater and more wondrous then imaginable. Once the glow died down Voltron lowered to the ground whole the Robeast was forced to its knees trying to recover somehow. But before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief the Robeast roared out and stood back up as it still had one good laser left. The Robeast fired its chest cannon forcing Voltron to dodge and fly away from the attack.

But the battle was already Voltron's for the Defender of the Universe began to fly torts the Robeast as Harry roared out a bit while Voltron reared back the right arm. Voltron sent it forth with Harry's help and in turn the attack hit the last laser the Robeast had available causing a moment of blinding light to occur. The result was the Robeast being sent flying away from the attack to which the Balmeran's still in the tunnel saw this which signaled Voltron's victory.

The lights and power of the Robeast dulled as it laid still defeated by the Defender of the Universe who glided over the ground in a hover in case it wasn't the end.

(Allura)

With the Ceremony done the light died down as Allura grunted a bit while falling clearly exhausted from the whole ordeal. Shay, Coran, and Sirius ran over to the princess as the Lions flew behind the scene separated once more into five. "Princess, are you alright?" Shay asked while holding Allura in her arms hoping she was still alive.

"Come on Allura wake up!" Sirius called out as he would voice it out loud but he felt she and Harry made a good pair.

(Dream Scape)

Allura woke up in an unfamiliar place as she shot up in shock looking around. She noticed it was all white but to her eyes she saw the flower fields of Altea with the Juniberries in full bloom. Allura also noted that she was still in her space suit as she stood up and looked around.

"Again..." A voice hissed in a hushed whisper clearly in anger as Allura looked about. "You dare... cheat again!" The voice roared as Allura turned around and gasped in shock as she saw what may very well be the image of death itself as it glared at her. "How many realities have you been avoiding me now you wretched mortal whore!" It roared at her as clearly it was angry at something Allura did.

"Stay back monster!" Allura roared as she took a battle stance ready for anything.

"You think you can best me in combat girl don't make me laugh!" The creature said before a new voice cut in.

"Death leave her be!" came a familiar voice as Allura looked and to her shock saw Harry or at least A Harry.

"Harry?" Allura asked as Harry shrugged a bit.

"Well yes and no." Harry confessed as he looked to her. "I'm A Harry Potter but not the one you know." Harry said as he looked to Allura revealing he was now her Harry.

"Wait are you two from a different reality?" Allura asked as she looked to the other Harry.

"I am he's not." Harry said pointing to himself and then to the reaper with him. "This is Death or as I like to call him or her Thanatos and Hela." Harry said as it seems Death was whatever gender it chose to be. "In my reality I became something called the 'Master of Death,' upon my death bed ironically enough as I gained omnipotence among other things." Harry said as he looked to Allura.

"Oh I see..." Allura said before asking her question. "Am I dead?" Allura asked as Harry sighed to her.

"If you so desire then you can die here. I've seen a few other realities where you died one of them left a bad taste in my mouth." Harry said while looking away. "My point being though if you choose to die here and move on then by all means walk to the Castle of Lions." Harry said stepping to the side where the old Altean castle was. "But if you choose to live walk away from it torts the lands beyond but know the choice is yours." Harry said as he looked to the confused Allura as Death glared at his Master for despite how they were they don't always see eye to eye.

"How much do you know about other realities?" Allura asked knowing Quintessence was the energy found between them from what her father told her.

"Well in one reality you were born on a different Planet Arus with your people the Arusians looking more like humans then elves but had its own Voltron as well. There is also a reality where you met a different group of Paladins who helped reformed Voltron, and there are multiple realities where you paired off with the leader of Voltron in some way or form, but there is also one where Voltron put fear into the hearts of all life, and even one where Alfor sought conquest instead of peace." Harry explained to which Allura understood as being constants and variables with realities.

"But there is one or two realities where you went to Hogwarts or that French magical school on Earth." Harry explained to which brought a small smile to Allura's face. "Now then do you desire to return or stay dead?" Harry asked as soon he saw Allura walking to the fields away from the Castle.

"It's obvious I choose to keep living I have a job to do after all." Allura said to which Harry smiled to her as he walked away himself.

"Then off with you and remember to keep fighting the good fight." Harry said while walking away as Allura nodded to him.

"I will." She said before walking and vanishing leaving Harry and Death alone in a white void.

"So... where to next?" Harry asked as Death glared at him for that one.

"I'm not your secretary." Death glared to which Harry shrugged and smiled to him.

(Waking world)

"Allura!" Sirius called out before Allura began to groan and awaken from her unwelcomed slumber.

Allura was met with the sight of Shay, Coran, Sirius, and soon the Paladins before she began to speak. "Did it work?" Allura asked with concern for the Balmera while looking to the other Balmerans.

"Yes." Rax began as his hand glowed while touching the Balmera's surface. "The Balmera lives. It thanks you." Rax said while looking to Allura giving the Princess the Balmera's thanks as it brought smiles to all just before the Paladins ran over to check on things.

But soon all were in shock as the rumbling was heard this time not by the Balmera's avoided death but by the movement of the Robeast. The Robeast began to rise back up alive and well but most of all angry as all were in shock to see this. "No." Allura gasped as she saw their attempt to save the Balmera may very well be in vain. The Robeast once it was on its feet glared down upon them while charging its chest laser ready to end this once and for all.

But then something happened something catching them all off guard. First he ground broke beneath the Robeasts feet as the Balmera's cry was heard again. From this crack crystals began to rise up and spread across the Robeast's body. The crystals stopped its attack when a large amount of it shot out of its chest for the Balmera was repaying the debt it owes its saviors. As the crystals began to reach its head the Robeast let off one last roar to try in vain to free itself but it was for naught before the Robeast was fully encased in crystal and then it was silent.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said after seeing what just happened as Shay supported Allura to help her stand.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked as he looked to Allura and Coran.

"The Balmera just saved us." Coran answered to the shock Sirius just before Allura looked down and smiled.

"Look at the crystals." Allura gasped as everyone looked and were shocked when they saw the Balmera's crystals begin to grow as a signal showing the Balmera was alive and well once more. In fact it may very well be stronger than it has ever been in over 10,000 years.

"Thank you Balmera you lovable gentle giant! Thank you for eating the giant monster for us!" Ron called out in joy as he was scratching its surface like it was a pet dog.

"Ron... what are you going?" Harry asked as he had never seen Ron act like this before.

"What? It's alive why else would I be thanking it for eating the big bad monster." Ron gushed with a chuckle as he kept scratching it.

"I doubt your mum would let you keep it Ron." Hermione said because why would anyone keep this noble beast as a pet?

(Scene Break that Evening)

After their great success cleanup was needed so while the other Paladins helped those who needed help as well as helping the Balmeras back onto the surface Ron was with Shay as the two watched the sunset. Shay then looked to Ron before she spoke her words of thanks. "Thank you for honoring your vow to return." Shay said knowing that it was thanks to Ron and the Paladins that they now had hope to which Ron smiled to her.

"I should be thanking you. You made me understand what's most important; family." Ron said while looking over to Shay showing his own gratitude to her while missing his own family. Shay in all honesty reminded him of his own sister Ginny and in turn why he stayed out here to fight so Ginny wouldn't have to be in the same situation as Shay once was. "Zarkon and his Galra Empire are destroying lives. I'm part of a team that can change that. I know that, now." Ron confessed while looking to the night sky before looking over to Shay.

Soon light shined from the horizon to which Shay saw it and looked to it in shock and amazement. "What is that?" Shay asked in wonder to what she saw to which Ron smiled to it as well.

"It's the dawn of a new day." Ron said knowing the fire has been light. A victory like this will no doubt cause a domino effect that would be felt all over the universe.

(Meanwhile with Harry and Allura)

Allura had been taken to bed when Harry had come to check on her as the two were talking about the life Harry lived in Hogwarts. "So let me see if I have this right other than taking on a gauntlet of tasks in your first year being a Seeker at age 11 seems tame?" Allura laughed a bit as the two were talking.

"Um yeah I mean not all of Hogwarts is bad I mean save for the events of the past three years there are a lot of fun things to do as well." Harry said as Allura smiled to this as well.

"Perhaps if things were different I could have attended." Allura said with a small smile as she remembered only parts of what that Master of Death said.

"Maybe... maybe you can." Harry said just as he had an idea when he remembered Alfor's memory, the training deck, and the part where Alfor's memories can create a simulated Altea.

Allura luckily for Harry did not catch his train of thoughts before speaking. "Perhaps when this is all over." Allura said clearly meaning the war with the Galra. But Harry had an idea as he hoped his fellow Paladins, Coran, Dobby, and Sirius could help.

(Scene Break that night)

"You want to make a simulated Hogwarts, using our memories, and the training deck?" Hermione asked as the crew, save for Allura, were in the lounge.

"And you want to make it for Allura?" Ron asked as Draco waited a bit.

"Yes..." Harry confessed as he was blushing.

"Potter is head over heels for her." Draco said to tease Harry.

"I am not!" Harry countered as he tried to defend with trying to be a friend to Allura. "Is it doable Coran?" Harry asked as Coran was stroking his mustache.

"Perhaps by using your memories to make it so we can make a simulated Hogwarts." Coran said as Hermione smirked.

"I can handle programing but if we want to surprise Allura with this we best get the memories now." Hermione said as Sirius smiled a bit.

"Marauders of the final frontier my life is whole." Sirius said but then Cedric spoke up.

"Well we can easily handle Gryffindor Common Room but what about the ladies rooms of Slytherin and Hufflepuff and the entire common room of Ravenclaw?" Cedric asked as Dobby then spoke up.

"Let Dobby help." Dobby said as he looked to the group. "Dobby has been to all the commons with witches and wizards in Hogywarts. Dobby can provide memories from heads if needed." Dobby said as that handled Cedric's problem.

"Well that handles that better get moving then before morning if we want a head start on the plan." Draco said as Coran felt Allura should know first but it's meant to be a surprise for her so he will keep his mouth shut for now.

All in all this was the beginning of a new legend as now the Defenders of the Universe have begun their journey with their first major victory. And soon Zarkon's empire will fall by their hands and by the power of Voltron.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well my new chapter is done at last thank god. Now then let's move onto the next so before leaving be sure to give out a review here and when you do I'll see you next time you magically powered Space Explorers.


	8. Chapter 7 Crytal Venom Hogwarts Mystery

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Well this took a while but we finally got a new chapter out. Now then let's begin this shall we.

(Start)

(Start Allura)

Allura was in her sleep robes as she was in her Father's memory room as she sighed with joy while surrounded by the Juniberry flowers of her old home. "I loved the smell of the mountain Juniberries in the early morning breeze." Allura said while she sat with her father with the mice stirring up a hot drink for Allura.

"As did I, Allura." Alfor said as he stood before his daughter in comfortable joy.

"Remember the summer berry festival?" Allura asked as she remembered the old days before Zarkon attacked. "People would come from all over Altea for the harvest." Allura said as she knew those days those peaceful days would be something she could never get back.

"I remember how the berry juice stained your favorite dress. You were so upset." Alfor said to which Allura chuckled to this as she remembered it as if it were only yesterday.

"It took forever for mother to calm me." Allura said remembering her mother Melanore as well before she gained a saddened look upon her face. "I miss Altea so much. I miss you, father." Allura confessed while sitting there only talking to her father's memory. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." Allura said with a solemn look upon her face that showed she missed her home and her past on Altea.

"I know, Allura." Alfor began as he looked to his daughter. "But, as leaders, we have to do what's right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice." Alfor said passing his wisdom to his daughter even after he was long gone.

"I know father." Allura began as one of the mice rested on her shoulder. "That's what you always say." Allura said as she had her reasons for not bringing Harry's owl Hedwig or Hermione's cat Crookshanks into this room they'd probably make a mess here. It was funny since the animals got along swimmingly as she had seen the mice riding on Hedwig and Crookshanks backs despite Harry and Hermione's past worry of their animals eating the mice.

Soon the door behind her came to life and glowed as from it Coran came in. "Princess, there you are. What are you doing up and about?" Coran asked as he walked in after looking for Allura. "You should be resting." Coran said which was truth considering, Allura had regenerated an entire planet so her Quintessence levels or in the humans case Magical Core needed time to replenish itself.

"Oh, Coran, can't I stay?" Allura asked no doubt desiring to be with her father for a tad bit longer.

"The Balmera rejuvenation ceremony took a lot out of you." Coran said as he arrived and began helping Allura back to her feet. "Come along to your room." Coran said as he helped Allura back to her room.

"Get your rest, darling. I will be here for you when you're well." Alfor said for despite being just a memory he still cared for his daughter's wellbeing.

"I love you, father. I'll see you soon." Allura said as she and Coran left with the room shutting down no longer being needed for now.

(Rowena's Lair)

Hermione was finishing up the last touches of their surprise for Allura while also working on studying the Galra Crystal. Lately it felt like her mind was running at peak capacity and though she had yet to understand Altean language she did gain a better grasp of knowledge. If Hermione were to wager she'd bet that she had Rowena to thank for that. She had left some food for Crookshanks in her room as Harry had taken to using the Training deck to give Hedwig time to fly about. The plus side was that Dobby had gathered what they needed and had gone to pick up items from Earth which included food for the pets, updates on their schooling, and since it was safe for travel Remus as the two together will help them stay caught up on their studies.

Luckily Hermione had successfully turned their memories into data as the Pensieve was her basis for this program. She had managed to successfully make a data replica of Hogwarts and had already sent Dobby off to pick up some specialized gloves and head sets. This aspect of their surprise came from when Hermione read the book Ready Player One when she had no school work to do. Long story short she had managed to use Altean technology to mimic the items uses in this book as thankfully she had removed certain parts of it particularly with Voldemort, the Basilisk, and a few other things.

Though in case Allura ever wanted to add it in Hermione still had the data and coding to insert it as needed. Though personally Hermione rather not utilize certain aspects from their second year but if Allura wanted a life like Hogwarts experience then she may have to add it in. The only problem she had was the DADA aspect which from Cedric's point of view showed they had a different teacher every year and if not then Dumbledore would fill it until such a teacher could be found to replace it.

Besides after the trouble they had gone through to get the stuff needed as well as pay back a guy Coran owed money to as well as winning him a bet they were ok for funds for the time being. Though Hermione enjoyed that mission/training run as it allowed her to come into her all with her brains. In fact it allowed all of them to shine during this at least until the end where they ended up saving a species from destruction and tearing out a monster's eye for the priceless pearl to save Coran's life and pay back the guy he owed money to from 10,000 years ago.

"Ok now that the coding is done we just need to wait for it to settle before the final download." Hermione smiled as she knew this was Harry's idea but she wanted to show off her own greatness at her excellent programming skills.

That was until Coran was heard on the intercom to which Hermione listened to it. "Hermione, please come down to the detainment room." Coran said to which Hermione knew what this meant as their only prisoner was Sendak who was still on ice down below. Hermione checked on the data and then left as she hated leaving work half done but it couldn't be help sometimes.

Unaware to her though Sendak's crystal was beginning to glow as something had just begun with it and no doubt the Paladins were in for a rough time.

(Later in the Detainment Room)

Coran was seen placing some sort of scanners onto Sendak's pod. The Galra Commander in question was still on ice after they had captured him. Dobby, Sirius, Coran, and the Paladins were gathered around as they saw this with Hermione paying close attention. Once Coran put the next sensor in her activated it with an electronic beeping sound before he walked over to the console next to the pod. "Ok, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up." Coran began while activating the holographic console. "But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners." Coran said before he continued. "Plus don't you have one of those mind reading earth spells of yours?" Coran asked only for Cedric to respond.

"Legitemancy is the skill but the problem is if we let Sendak out to perform it we run to many risks from Sendak rampaging on us to it not even affecting him." Cedric said knowing there were factors they were not aware of that could come into play. "But Coran, we understand this isn't what such technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations." Cedric said thinking how this could help them in the long run.

"Yes then we can raid their bases and they won't even have time to blink when Voltron swoops in and saves the day." Draco boasted as this caused Ron to roll is eyes at Draco's antics.

"This is Brilliant." Hermione said as she looked into the glass where the memories were to be stored. "Though question, how exactly does this work, sir?" Hermione asked before looking to Coran. "I know you did it to us to help with our secret project but I never got a chance to ask at the time." Hermione asked wanting to know more about the wonders of Altean technology.

"As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands." Coran said as he typed away getting ready for the extraction of Sendak's memories.

"So kind of like the paintings around the school?" Draco said as Sirius and Hermione heard this.

"That is exactly right." Cedric commented as Draco smiled a bit.

"If and when I die I'd like the information in my mind to be stored away in a ship much like this." Draco said as Harry scoffed a bit.

"The amount of information in your head can be stored in a paper airplane." Harry said as Draco glared at it.

"Can it Potter!" Draco yelled as Sirius got between them on this.

"Ok break it up you two." Sirius scolded as he kept the two apart from each other before a fight could break out... again.

AS Hermione was observing the container that would hold the memories as she asked while going around the thing like crazy, "So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the castle of lions?"

"Precisely, but it never been attempted before on an unwilling participant," Coran said as Sirius said, "If it similar to the Legilimency Spell, as if a person can outlast the other one if the mind of the person is strong he could push out the castle, or if the caster magic is stronger the person mind defenses your breaking into will fall apart, and dealing with the mindset of like the Galra it may take a while, but to one advantage, we're not wasting our own magic and energy to keep it up, so I would say sooner or later he would give."

"I hope this shares the same ideal as well," Coran said as he soon started the extraction as Ron said, "Ah sense this could take a while, I may just go to the kitchen for a snack."

Ron soon left as Harry said, "I'm planning on doing some training so with my sword, to get better with it, so I'll be going to the Training deck."

"Hold on, we need to do some studying to do, last thing I need is have Remus on my arse," Sirius said as Harry asked, "Right now?"

"unfortunately… but we can make it fun, we'll do both training and studying, at the same time, but quick question, how fast can you cast a spell?" Sirius said as Harry thought, "Pretty good, like a lot faster than I first started learning to cast magic."

"Good then we'll start with earth magic, adding your sword to the mix may help yea in the long run if possible," Sirius said as he patted Harry's back as they headed off.

Soon enough they both walk off as Hermione said soon enough after, "I still have examine the Galra crystal to see if I can reverse the problem it may have cause still, so I'll be at the lab, if anyone needs me."

Now three remains as Coran crack his fingers as he said to the two boys, "Well like everyone else, I'm afraid I can't wait here as long, either. I have a millions duties to attend to. Between that Galra crystal infecting our system and fighting off those ships, and preforming the Balmeran rejuvenation Ceremony, the old castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system need to be recharged and repaired, and sense I'm shorted handed on help, Draco, Cedric, would you mind leading a hand?"

"I'll stay here and watch over thing, I'm sure there something in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we may need," Cedric said as he want to make sure thing will run smoothly with the memory extraction as Draco said, "And I have... ah."

Coran grab Draco and said, "Sense you have nothing to do, you can help me then, let's hurry up, as we need to scrub the cryo-tubes later."

"Wait, hold on I didn't say anything yet," Draco said as he try to protest but he was still drag away by Coran as Cedric stood by the pod Sendak staying in and watch thing carefully.

"Too late." Coran called out as Draco was bested once again by Coran.

"Let us know if anything happens." Draco said while being dragged away by Coran of all people.

"Understood." Cedric said resuming his watch over Sendak's still form.

(With Ron)

Ron was in the kitchen as he pressed a button releasing the nozzles for the food goo. "You know this stuff is starting to grow on me." Ron said seeing as he was out here and his mums cooking came in through care packages he was taking what he could get. But as Ron began to attempt to fill his bowl with the stuff he saw nothing come out surprising him in turn. "Huh?" He asked before trying again but was met with nothing. "Bloody hell is this thing broken?" Ron asked wondering if he may have to mend it which meant reading and translating a whole other manual for this.

But unknown to Ron the core where the nozzle came out off started to spark while he tried to look down the hole for any blockage from it. But then out of nowhere a large amount came up and in turn nailed Ron straight in the eye causing him to cry out in pain. "Gauh my eye!" He cried out before yelping again as he was nailed in the rear end by another shot of food goo.

Ron quickly went for cover as he got his wand ready for a counter attack as food goo began to fire wildly all over the place.

(With Hermione)

Hermione was walking down the hall to her lab before yelping in shock as she dodged a shot of food goo. Hermione went for the source and saw the kitchen was a mess. "Ronald what did you do!?" Hermione cried out in shock as she saw the mess the Kitchen was in.

Ron rose from his cover hearing Hermione as well as her accusation of him. "Hey I am completely innocent! The food goo has betrayed us and pinned me down!" Ron called out before being nailed in the face by the food goo to which he ducked and cover.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran into the kitchen dodged the food goo with ease before getting to Ron's cover. Once they had cover she grabbed two plates to use as shields from the dish washer and passed one to Ron. "Ok we need to flank the goo and transfigure it into something less harmful." Hermione said as she passed the plat to Ron. "We move on Go." Hermione said to which Ron responded.

"GO!" He called out as the two jumped out of cover and got their plan working.

Hermione fired her transfiguration spells at the goo from behind her shield while Ron lowered his own and ate the food goo, at it flew at him. Once Hermione was close enough she jumped onto the nozzle and restrained it with her plate. Ron then came in and tied the nozzle in a tight knot to stop it from firing anymore. They then panicked a bit as the nozzle began to bloat up and the good came out of the machine itself showing how backed up it was. The two looked at the mess as Hermione took out her wand and began to clean the place up with it.

"Probably a malfunction." Hermione said as she cleaned it with magic.

"Yeah Coran did say the Galra Crystal and Balmera stuff did a number on the Castle." Ron said getting their stories straight if anyone ever asked what had happened. Luckily they cleaned it up enough but the damage to the machine was still noticeable as well as from spells that missed before the two looked to each other. "Leave it for Coran and Dobby." Ron suggested to which Hermione as much as she hated to do it agreed.

"I never agreed to this so if anyone asked it was your idea." Hermione said before they two walked away clearly guilty but running away from the guilt for now. Thank goodness Fred and George weren't here otherwise they'd be chanting 'one of us one of us,' for Hermione's part in this.

(With Coran and Draco)

Draco moaned in annoyance as he wished Dobby was here to do this instead as he's been doing for most of the things here. "Blimey doesn't Dobby normally handle this?" Draco asked as he was scrubbing the very same Healing pod he was in after that explosion.

"Yes but he's off on a run to Earth to deliver those letters for you lot and pick up this Remus fellow and any care packages from your families at home." Coran said as he was also cleaning up a healing pod.

"Ok while we're on the subject how is it these blasted contraptions have the ability to heal a human from near death, but don't have the ability to clean themselves?" Draco complained as he learned he hated doing stuff like this like some common servant.

Coran then laughed at this as if Draco just made some joke at that moment. "Self-Cleaning Pods. Now, that's a good one." Coran laughed a bit as Draco rolled his eyes seeing Coran finish up the pod he was working on.

"You know this kind of reminds me of my time as a young cadet." Coran began as he began to reminisce over old times. "I had just enlisted in the Altean Space Squad aeronautic sub-tech nano weaponry unit, and I was sent off to boot camp." Coran said as Draco was working on the pod ignoring Coran's long winded tale. "Our drill sergeant had us cleaning cryo-pods day and night." Coran continued but Draco drowned him out losing interest fast.

But as Draco was cleaning the inside of one of the pods he then head a sound as behind him the pod closed. Draco looked to it confused as he also noted how Coran's voice was muffled somehow. He then screamed in terror as he realized he was inside the pod that just closed on him. "Coran! Help! Hey!" Draco cried slamming his fists on the glass but then snapped his fingers reaching for his wand... only to feel it wasn't there. He then went wide eyed as he began to remember where he left his missing wand.

(Draco's Room)

If this was an anime you would see Draco's wand on the stand with an arrow and signal on it with the words 'dumbass,' over it signaling Draco left his wand in his room.

(Back to the healing pods)

As Coran kept his story up he reached the end of it as Draco was back to slamming his fists on the pod. But as Coran finished his tale the pod lowered down the shaft it was on taking Draco with him. Coran upon his tales end looked over to Draco but saw he was gone. "Draco?" He asked looking for him. "Draco!" He called again but was met with silence and saw Draco was gone now before sighing. "Paladins." He said before he got back to work.

(With Harry and Sirius in the Training Deck)

Harry was doing some sword and wand action using his left hand to case spells as Sirius told him that ether hand could hold a wand and cast spells with, it's just a matter of getting used to it as Harry using his right for the sword as he block attacks with it's against the droid he was facing.

Sirius himself watch from across the room as he saw harry was doing some interesting things as he never could have done back in school, as Harry parry against the droid as he quickly duck under a slash from the droid as he called out, "Expelliarmus!"

The red light of the stun spell flew towards the droid, hitting it dead center as it seem push it back and stun it as harry swing his sword around as he ran pass and-

*Slash!

Harry cut through the droid as it soon vanish with Sirius came in and clap his hands to this as he said, "Nice work harry, nice work. It's a good idea to stun foes before hitting them hard with a stronger spell or cut them with a sword, but either way, good job."

"Thank you Sirius," Harry said as Sirius nodded as he went to the control and said, "Now let's kick it up just a notch, as just because you beat one person, doesn't mean there not another one waiting for you and at full energy and know a bit more of yours moves so stay on your toes."

Sirius summon another droid as it drop down from the ceiling, as Harry got ready for it, the droid didn't waste any time to rush at harry as he block tis strike and he tries countering it with his sword as he was a bit too close to use the wand a bit as Harry duck and roll away from the droid as he slash over Harry, the red Paladin quickly turn around and pointed his wand at it and cast out, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell came flying at the droid as it hit it dead on as it got push back, Harry quickly got up and went for the finish blow, until something strange happen as the droid didn't seem stun as it block harry attack and counter.

Sirius saw something strange to say as he quickly check the level of the droid and see what was wrong as he hit the statue level, and the strange thing he saw, the screen glitch out on him as he hit it a bit as the screen was back to normal but saw the statue of the droid as his eyes widen to this.

Harry dodge slash, and cast a stun spell, but the droid power through it with ease and slash against Harry as he try to block it, suddenly the droid overpowered him and sent him flying back as he give a cry before hitting the floor hard.

Sirius try to cancel the training droid but control wasn't responding to him, as he said, "Oh bloody hell!"

Harry was getting up as the droid was running at him ready to cut him down until Sirius pull out his wand and case out, "Bombarda!"

The spell hit the droid as it make it go flying out to the side with a small explosion that hit it, as the droid landed with a big thud with tis body steaming a bit as Sirius ran across to harry as he said, "I've got you."

"I thought you said it would only be turn up just a bit," Harry said as Sirius said to him, "I did, but suddenly the screen went scrambled and the statue change from level 3 to 7, I could not stop it with the controls, so do it more manually."

Unaware the droid was still functioning as it move its arm to push itself up as Sirius help harry to his feet.

"We need to get Coran here right away to fix the controls before we do anymore learning," Sirius said as Harry nodded and said, "I agree, if this keep up someone might- Watch out!"

Harry push Sirius out of the way and parry against the droid as it attack him again and almost hitting Sirius, as Sirius himself was baffle by this as the droid just took one of his best spell and still keep going as he try casting some of his other strong spells, he took from Severus page, against it as he try a cutting curse as he said, "Sectumsempra!"

The spell hit the droid as a huge scratch mark was seen on it but it didn't do much against it as Sirius soon saw what is going on as the droid somehow became resistant to magic as he said, "Bollocks."

The droid train itself on Sirius now sense it felt where the attack came from and went after him as he soon went running as he yell out, "Run for it!"

Soon enough he and Harry were running from an out of control training droid as they quickly ran out of the room as Harry quickly hit the close button, shutting the training deck doors as both him and Sirius were out of breath from that as Harry said, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Suddenly there was an energy blade sticking through the crack of the doors before twisting to open the doors as the droid wasn't done it seems as Sirius and Harry said at the same time, "Fuck me."

(Back with Cedric)

Cedric was starting to loss his patience as he glared at Sendak who was still put under by the pod. "I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have the answers we need to save Earth and stop Zarkon." Cedric growled while glaring at the knocked out Sendak. "So for your own good give them to me." Cedric hissed with venom as he never acted like this. His main reason was that he was the leader of Voltron so amongst his peers he had to act the part but inside he was raging on the Galra.

He had seen what they had done already and he didn't like it one bit. They had to stop Zarkon before he gets to Earth considering the way his conquest of the Universe was going. Cedric glanced at the container for Sendak's memories and then roared out and hit the pod causing the barrier to ripple like water. "Face it Sendak you're a broken Soldier! You know you can't hold out forever! So talk!" Cedric ordered no doubt the recent battles were starting to catch up to him as well as the fact of how far he was from home and his family.

Soon the container next to the pod made movement as from it a purple light came through to which Cedric saw it and smirked. "So, you can hear me." Cedric said looking upon the pod as now they were getting somewhere at long last.

(Back with Coran and Draco)

Coran was almost done with all the pods as he just finished up with one passing by Draco's coat while arriving at the next pod. When he did he opened it up and in turn yelled in shock when he saw that inside Draco in a panicked state was there. Coran acted and opened the pod to which Draco proceeded to stiffly walk out from while shivering and such.

"This blasted pod just sealed up on me and locked me inside, while you were off rambling on about bloody boot camp!" Draco scolded while shivering and trying to warm himself up from his short ordeal.

"You sure you didn't just trip and fall in?" Coran asked with his hands on his shoulders not appreciating Draco's accusation. "No judgement. It happens." Coran said hoping to humble Draco a bit. "Besides, why would the pod automatically lock and start the cryogenic freezing process?" Coran asked while Draco put his jacket back on to better warm himself. "Better question where, is that wood stick of yours?" Coran asked to which that last one Draco sent a venomous glare at Coran.

"In that order No I did not, two to kill me, and three it's in my room!" Draco roared no doubt knowing what he was dong before the blasted thing closed on him.

"Don't get your boots in a bunch. My guess is they're malfunctioning." Coran argued while Draco glared at Coran on this one.

"Ok I'm going to just say it and this if from a wizard who studied in a school filled with Poltergeist I think the castle is blood haunted!" Draco argued as Coran didn't agree. "And don't start the whole explanation on how it's something science cannot explain because that will just make it sound haunted!" Draco yelled going into a rage of sorts. "I already know it's made from supernatural technology after I had to listen to Granger go on and on about it while she studied what she could on it." Draco said to which Coran was about to retort but found out Draco was right on what he was saying.

"It's not. Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here." Coran said before he walked away leaving Draco alone.

Soon he heard rumbling and movement causing the Slytherin to whimper in fear much to his own displeasure. Draco tried to tell himself he was ok nothing was going to happen to him. But he forgot about the pod still behind him which then released steam while lowering as both sound and steam caused Draco to yelp in shock before running away while screaming like a little girl.

(Meanwhile with Allura)

Allura was currently resting to both regain her strength after the Balmera Rejuvenation Ceremony, and though unknown to her to keep her from unintentionally peeking on the surprised Harry wanted to get ready for her. The Mice slept with her on her pillow as Harry had kept Hedwig in his room at night while Hermione had her cat either in her room or in her lab/Rowena's lair.

But unknown to Allura something ominous this way came as soon a voice was heard. "Allura." Came the voice of King Alfor causing the Mice to awaken. "Allura." Alfor called again after he appeared in the room causing the Mice to panic and get on the defensive. Allura moaned out as she was coming to. While her vision came into focus she saw a familiar figure standing before her. "Allura, dear daughter..." Alfor greeted his daughter as she saw him there.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Allura asked seeing her father here surprisingly enough.

(With Draco)

Draco was still shaking from the event prior while walking down the hall. He should be used to this seeing as there were Poltergeist at Hogwarts but this was different. Never have they openly attacked any of the students or teachers in Hogwarts which the reasoning of it would normally include an angry spirit after revenge. "What did the muggles ask about such thing... was this Castle build atop a burial ground?" Draco asked walking down the hall trying to make sense of all of this.

But he then stopped as the lights in the hall began to turn off one after the other. Needless to say Draco was not amused but very afraid now. Once all the lights were off the ones at the end of the hall began to flash before a figure was seen there. "Coran, is that you?" Draco asked as the image unknown to him was of King Alfor. When Draco was met with silence he gathered what courage he could and stood straight. "Ok, you lot, the joke is over it's not funny." Draco said knowing if this was a prank he was far from amused.

"Help! Help!" Came the voice of Coran making Draco go wide eyed to this.

"Hello? Coran!" Draco called running down the hall and was met with another empty hall with a red flashing light.

"Help! Somebody." Coran called but his voice sounded distorted somehow. "I'm trapped in the airlock." Coran's voice called from the panel but despite the distortion of it Draco was easily tricked.

"I'm coming!" Draco called going in to help the only guy besides Allura who could fly this contraption.

Once Draco arrived at the airlock he pressed the button and opened it before running in. Once Draco was in he saw the room was empty to which he realized he was just pranked... he hoped. "Ok, you all had your laugh. Good joke. You all got me. Nice." Draco said before a red flashing light was seen.

"Airlock open in 30 ticks." Came the computers voice as this caused Draco to go wide eyed especially after Hermione showed him what happens if you do not have a space suit in space. "Ok, joke's over! You got me!" Draco called again in a panic as the countdown continued. "Potter? Weasley? Granger? Diggory!" He called out but was met with silence. "HELP!" Draco called out in panic slamming his fists on the glass but was met with silence.

(Back with Cedric)

"What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army?" Cedric directed his question to Sendak's memories. "Where did you find the Red Lion?" Cedric asked but noting something amiss somehow. "What is Zarkon's greatest weakness?" Cedric asked only for Sendak to reply but not with the answers Cedric was hoping for.

"What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?" Sendak's voice was heard all around causing some panic to rise in Cedric.

"If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?" Cedric asked starting to note something was very wrong here.

"Why strike at all when you can join him?" Sendak asked before Cedric saw some alarms blaring on the pod as he began to panic a bit.

(Meanwhile with Hermione and Ron)

Hermione then sighed and pulled out her wand intent on catching the Galra Crystal before it could float any further. "Accio Galra crystal." Hermione invoked but instead of it coming to her she yelped in shock as she was pulled to the crystal. Due to this she not only got hit by it but she dropped her wand that was floating away and she was floating about trying to figure out what happened.

"What the?! Hermione how did... why did?" Ron asked as Hermione was thinking.

"Oh dear." Hermione said realizing what had happened.

"What?" Ron asked hearing the tone Hermione used.

"Ron we can't use magic here like we used to!" Hermione said realizing why she got pulled. "Certain magic could be affected by the area we are in so the Accio spell meant to summoning things to us would cause us and the item to be pulled together and well that." Hermione said gesturing to what had happened earlier.

"Wait so wand use is a no go!?" Ron asked in shock to which Hermione sighed.

"Only until I can figure out which spells work where." Hermione said as she would study this later for now they had to get out of this.

"Ok then Hermione I'll swim over to you so hang on." Ron said as he then began to try swimming motion to which Hermione's eye twitched in annoyance to how ridiculous Ron was looking.

"Ron stop it this isn't water!" Hermione called out knowing full well that they were in zero gravity which meant they had no water to push themselves through.

"How was I supposed to know?" Ron asked giving up to which Hermione had to think for now.

"Look just let me thing and I'll try to get us out of this." Hermione said before she began to think on what to do next.

(Back with Draco)

"Help! Help! Help!" Draco cried out slamming his fists on the glass as the countdown continued.

Harry and Sirius were then seen running down the hall as Sirius fired off spells and curses at the android while Harry used his Bayard to block the attacks it sent at him.

Soon the Android kicked and punched the duo to Draco in the airlock as the Pureblood boy saw it. "HARRRYYY SIRIUSSS!" Draco cried out as he wanted out bad.

"Malfoy? What are you doing in there?" Harry asked in shock seeing Draco stuck inside the airlock.

Draco then yelled in shock as he pointed to the Android just in turn for the two to dodge it. "I need help! Because if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to be sucked out into space where my head will blow up from lack of oxygen." Draco said just as the countdown finished.

"Doors opening." The ship intercom invoked as Draco was wide eyed at this.

"I'm getting sucked out into space!" Draco called out desperately grabbing the nearest nailed down object and held on for dear life.

Sirius and Harry saw this as the Android had Harry pinned to which both had an idea. Harry began to push back with all his might while Sirius then acted once the android was pinned to the door. Sirius then pressed the button and in turn the android was sucked out into space. Once it was sucked out Sirius acted while Harry held on for dear life. "I got ya!" Sirius called out pulling Draco in before Harry acted and closed the door.

Once the door was closed all of them began to catch their breath and calm down after they all had the castle try and kill them today. When they were all seated it was Harry who spoke first while looking over to Draco. "What were you doing out there?" Harry asked in shock looked to Draco.

"Who was that bloke!?" Draco asked looking to Harry.

"He was trying to kill us?!" Sirius added to the boys as they all had a long day thus far.

"Well, is he the castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me." Draco countered before all three of them went wide eyed and realized something. They then got up and ran for it while screaming realizing everyone in the Castle was in grave danger.

(Back with Allura)

Allura held a Juniberry flower in her hand and blew on it allowing the petals to fly about free and pure. "Altean flowers are the most beautiful." Alfor said as he sat with Allura.

Allura then looked to the flower in her hand sadly as she remembered the fact Alfor and this place weren't real. Much like the Mirror of Erised that Harry had spoken of. "I show you not your face but your heart's desire." Allura spoke aloud as Alfor heard this and looked to Allura.

"Hmm?" Alfor asked as he had never heard such a phrase before.

"Oh sorry just something I had heard as of late." Allura said as she then smiled sadly to this. "But it is sad that I will only see them in my dreams." Allura said sadly remembering the sadness being the last Altean in the Universe. "But, when I wake, my memories are like these spores, scattered in the wind." Allura said referring the Juniberry flower in her hand knowing full well Altea was gone and this place much like the Mirror of Erised showed her what she desired most even when it's out of her reach.

"Altea is not merely a dream, Allura. It still exists" Alfor said surprising Allura with these words. Alfor then took the flower in his hand and showed it to Allura. "The Altean Flower, you can see it you can touch it." Alfor said passing a flower over to Allura who happily took it... but then began to grow skeptical. Something wasn't right and she knew it after all she was there she saw Altea burning before she was put into the stasis pod. "I can take you there. I can take you home." Alfor said as this should be a happy moment for Allura but the Princess only felt concern and wariness.

'I show you not your face but your heart's desire.' Allura thought as the more she stayed here the more that phrase repeated in her mind. Almost like a warning telling her of honey coated words that hid a venomous fang of a snake ready to bite. "You can?" Allura asked her voice beginning to show signs of her skepticism as she knew something was amiss here.

"Would you like to go home?" Alfor asked as she noted something was wrong as the phrase of the Mirror of Erised continued to repeat in her mind.

"Yes. I want to go back to Altea, Father." Allura said playing along for now knowing if this was in fact real... she can finally see her people again and if it was fake... then she may have to take measures to protect this Castle and her friends.

"Then come with me, and I will show you the way." Alfor said as he stood up as his daughter stood up with him. The Mice saw this and felt a tingle in their minds from Allura herself.

'Get the others and make sure they know something is wrong.' Allura said through their mental link as she knew much like the Mirror of Erised this was too good to be true.

(Meanwhile with Hermione and Ron)

The two were still floating weightless in the room before Hermione was done thinking. "Ron I have an idea." Hermione began as she looked over to Ron ready to enact it. "First I need you to grab me." Hermione ordered as she began to reach out to Ron who nodded and did the same for Hermione.

The two stretched their arms as far as they might and to their joy they got the grip and pulled torts each other. "Yeah we did it! Now what do we do?" Ron asked holding Hermione's hands ready for whatever she has planned.

"Now, kick me as hard as you can." Hermione ordered surprising Ron to no end.

"What? No, we're friends." Ron said as he wasn't going to kick Hermione like that.

"No Ronald I need you to, kick me so I can fly across the room and get to the control panel." Hermione corrected as she gestured to the control panel in question.

"Oh ok I get it." Ron said before he got ready and in turn kicked Hermione who used the momentum to begin flying over to the control panel.

Hermione began to smile as she grew closer and closer to the control panel with her hand stretched out. But it wasn't long till she realized she wasn't going to the control panel as she intended as she went wide eyed while flying torts the wall. "No! No! No!" Hermione gasped only to hit the wall ricocheting off it and hitting the floor before she began to float away both impacts caused her some pain as the result.

Soon to their joy the door opened and in turn gravity returned as they all yelled out and hit the floor and yelped in some pain. From the door Draco, Harry, Sirius, and Coran walked in while Draco wasn't too pleased. "Oh Bloody hell how can you lot be sleeping when this blasted castle is trying to murder us!" Draco yelled as Harry was inclined to take Draco's side considering how the castle had did the same to him.

"Taking a nap?! Maybe you haven't noticed but we've been floating around in blooming Zero Gravity without a levitation charm! You know how scary and partially exciting that was!?" Ron demanded as Hermione got up and cracked her back getting her spine back into place.

"That's not bloody scary! That's blooming fun! I was almost ejected into space!" Draco yelled back but Ron had a counter for that.

"Well I got attacked by killer food!" Ron yelled but it was Harry who spoke next.

"Well, I had a robot try to kill me and Sirius!" Harry yelled as he glared at Ron who clearly had it better than the rest of them did with the castle of Lions murder attempts.

"Coran I think it's safe to assume that the Castle has gone blooming mad here!" Sirius said as he looked to Coran no doubt wanting answers to what the hell was going on here.

Coran groaned as he noted the Galra Crystal nearby. "Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worst then we thought." Coran said fearing the crystal may have infected the castle with a virus.

"Well, let's get rid of it." Ron said seeing it was the only sensible thing to do.

"It's too late. When Sendak plugged into the ship, it corrupted the entire system." Coran said to which Harry realized something and noted someone missing.

"Sendak? Wait. Has anyone seen Cedric?" Harry asked as he noted that Cedric was missing from their group right now.

(Back with Cedric)

As the alarm was going off as Sendak voice ran out in Cedric head as he said, "You are like me, you could be something great if you join the Galra Empire."

"No, I would never join, I'm not like you," Cedric said as he try to push Sendak voice out of his head but somehow it was still coming through as Sendak voice spoken, "You are a survivor, a leader, just look at you… look at what you hold."

Cedric eyes widen as he look down to the Galra gauntlet on his arm, as he hasn't taken it off yet as Sendak voice spoken again, "Join us… and we'll give you all the power you could ever wanted through that."

'Pod door will open in T-minus 20 seconds,' the automatic voice spoken as Cedric didn't pay attention to it as he look up at Sendak as he said, "I don't want power, I didn't put this on for power!"

"But it has become a part of you, as it has been to the Galra. It's the most strongest part of you, embrace it," Sendak voice tempted Cedric as it keep speaking to him, "They don't see what we do, they don't understand what powers that could be unlocked for you, as it has come from our emperor Zarkon, as let's face it… you can never defeat him, he's already inside of you!"

"Pod open in 10 seconds."

"Get out of my head!" Cedric said as he held his ears close, but it didn't shut out the voice as Sendak shouted out to him, "FACE IT, YOU ARE ONE OF US!"

"Shut up!" Cedric said as he punch the pod, breaking the glass a bit, as he look up at Sendak as suddenly an image flash in his mind as the automatic voice called out, "Pod opening in 5, 4, 3, 2-

Cedric quickly reach out to the eject pad, and hit it as suddenly the pod that held Sendak was shot out into space as the automatic voice called out, "Pod ejected, canceling pod opening."

Cedric look at the gauntlet as he quickly remove it and throw it to the side as he soon sat up against the wall as a cold sweat rain down his forehead as he took a moment to breath.

(With Allura)

Allura was standing in the ballroom with her father's memory with a sense of nostalgia to it remembering the past and her youth. "I remember how you used to dance around this very ballroom." Alfor said remembering the past. "I can still hear you giggling." Alfor continued recalling those bygone days.

"Oh..." Allura began as she may appear to be drawn into this event but inside she made mental notes of any and every inconsistencies. "Those were happy memories." Allura said remembering those times as she would confess she missed them... but the memories she had with her friends were just as special.

But then Alfor offered Allura his hand to which Allura noticed. "We can create new memories, Allura." Alfor offered offering his hand to Allura. Allura smiled kindly before taking the hand and saw how it phased right through her his hand.

(Later in the Command Deck)

Allura walked into the deck with her father as the Mice were already given their orders so Allura had to stall for a bit. "Father where are the coordinates so I may input them." Allura asked to which she noted Alfor had already a response for this.

"Do not worry I have already placed them in." Alfor said but Allura noted how that wasn't right.

"Well regardless I should check them just to be sure after all it was you and Coran who taught me to triple check everything." Allura said as she began to check the coordinates but Alfor stopped her.

"Do not worry Allura I can say that these coordinates are accurate." Alfor said but Allura wasn't buying it now noting how her father did not wish for her to check the coordinates.

"Strange... that was one of the first lessons you impart to me when I was learning to fly the castle... why would you disregard such an important thing?" Allura asked as her skepticism was beginning to come to the fore.

"Do you not trust your father, Allura?" Alfor asked to which Allura smiled a bit.

"Of course... but I'm just curious about something." Allura began gaining Alfor's attention. "If you had been able to save Altea then I must ask how you were able to do it and when you had found the time to do so." Allura said garnering Alfor's worry about this.

"It was a contingency plan in the event something akin to what Zarkon did were to occur." Alfor said but Allura wasn't buying it and knew it was time for the killing blow to this.

"Oh I see... then can you explain to me how you had done such a thing?" Allura asked clearly testing Alfor who began to grow worried and not in a way she knew her Father for.

"Is not a time for such a thing, Allura?" Alfor asked but Allura saw he was dodging the question.

"Perhaps but at the moment we are not under attack and we do not need to go to Altea immediately so it's as better time as any." Allura said knowing something was amiss here and was now putting Alfor into a position here he must tell her.

"Very well..." Alfor began as Allura was waiting there. "I hope you still remember the lessons from our past because this subject requires a great deal of understanding on Altean Alchemy." Alfor said to which Allura smirked a bit.

"Well of course I may be beyond my understanding but I know your one who can simplify it." Allura began as 'Alfor,' looked nervous now. "Unless there is something wrong." Allura said causing the hologram to 'sweat,' in a sense of the word. "See father I had a friend who told me this odd saying, 'I show you not your face but your heart's desire,' he had told me this." Allura said as she began making her way to her father's memory. "So stop me if I am mistaken either my father had learned of a means to save our planet and had miraculously had time to save it before Zarkon destroyed it... or you're not my father." Allura said making Alfor go wide eyed to this.

Alfor of course had no other choice but to act seeing he was somehow caught and in turn acted. He activated another system in the ship's command deck and he in turn overloaded one of the console's closes to Allura catching her by surprise. This was all Alfor needed as in her shocked state Allura had fell and her hands landed on the Tele-dove causing it to activate when Alfor manipulated it in turn. Thus when Allura felt the drain on her Quintessence or Magic as her friends would call it the Wormhole jump began.

"NO!" Allura called out in horror seeing the jump begin and take the Castle of Lions to an unknown destination.

(Meanwhile With Cedric)

Cedric was alone rubbing his head swearing mentally to never let Sendak get the drop on him like that again. He figured all of this was starting to get to him and thus he knew he needed time to calm down. But then the door opened and in turn the other Paladins plus Coran and Sirius ran in.

"Cedric, are you ok?!" Hermione called out running over to Cedric.

Once they were gathered around him they also gave him room no doubt seeing he had just came out of an ordeal. "Where's Sendak?" Harry asked noting their prisoner was missing.

"I... I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice in my head. He... He can't be trusted in the Castle." Cedric said his voice a tad bit panicked no doubt paranoia had gotten to him as well as everything up till now.

"It is the bloody castle!" Draco called out as they all were on the receiving end of it. "I got stuck in a booming cryo-pod, and then in the, bloody airlock. Potter and Black got attacked by a blooming robot, and Weasley and Granger were attacked by killer food!" Draco said listing off everything that had happened up till now. "Hogwarts may have had Poltergeist but they never use the castle to attack us like this!" Draco called out knowing full well how they had all almost died in one morning.

Soon the computer was beeping to which everyone looked and saw a large image of the Castle of Lions entering a wormhole. "What? How is it possible?!" Coran asked as he saw what was going on.

Harry looked over to Coran in concern and confusion as to what was going on. "What is it?" Harry asked worried that it may be something bad.

"The ship is starting a wormhole jump!" Coran said with urgency in his voice thus causing Harry's eyes to go wide eyed in shock knowing full well that Allura was the only one who could do that around here.

"Allura!" Harry called out not even waiting for an answer as he ran out of the room causing the others to follow close behind him.

(Back with Allura)

The castle began the jump much to Allura's shock as she tried her best to undo what had begun but at this point she had to wait because Wormhole jumps were delicate and tricky business when going through one. Soon to her relief the door opened and it was the Paladins plus Sirius. "Allura what's going on?!" Cedric asked as he ran in with the other Paladins.

"Something is wrong with my Fathers artificial intelligence he tricked me to instigate a Wormhole Jump and now I have no clue where it's heading." Allura called out trying to stop the castle or to have it jump to a different location. "It's locking me out I can't access it!" Allura called out hoping once they leave the wormhole tunnel they can wormhole jump to a safer location.

"Allura!" Harry called out and went straight for her but he was then blasted back by the AI.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Alfor roared out in fury as he appeared on the screens no doubt the AI being corrupted further.

"Dammit." Harry cursed knowing they were in trouble now.

Soon they exited the wormhole and from it they were met with a huge ball of fire known as a Star and to those on a planet a sun. "Oh Quiznack." Ron gasped in fear having a feeling as to what it was.

"What? What do you all see?" Allura asked as what she saw was Altea no doubt the corrupted A.I. trying to bribe her.

"It's a star and it's about to go Super Nova." Hermione said to which Ron and Draco both were confused.

"What?!" They asked to which Harry responded.

"It's dying and about to explode." Harry explained which was bad for all of them knowing they wouldn't survive such a thing at close proximity.

"When it goes Supernova this entire system will die us along with it." Hermione explained as she had read about this and knew she did not want such a painful death.

But then Allura found herself in the Juniberry field again making her go wide eyed. "Father stop this please!" Allura begged as she looked to her father.

"Allura don't you desire to return home?" Alfor asked but Allura wasn't having it.

"Of course I do!" Allura responded but she wasn't done. "But I know Altea is gone and I know this and what I saw wasn't Altea!" Allura countered refusing to be absorbed by these lies. "That is why I will turn this ship around!" Allura called out but the minute her hands touched the returned Tele-dove she cried out in pain when it shocked her enough to force her away. Allura fell through the barrier and in turn Harry caught her just in time before she could get hurt worse.

Allura then went to the barrier and tried to reason with her father hoping to draw the good man that he was back out. "Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around." Allura said as her hands rested on the barrier and her eyes looked worryingly to her father. "If we don't do it soon, we will all perish." Allura begged knowing if they don't do this soon then they were all as good as dead.

"I know. That is my intention." Alfor said surprising everyone here.

"What? WHY!?" She demanded as Allura wouldn't even dare to think her father would talk of such things.

"Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated." Alfor began as his form began to distort. "He's been ruling for Ten Thousand years." Alfor said ready to give up the fight already or so it would seem.

"But we must continue to fight!" Allura countered as she had to try and bring back out the good of her father.

"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people." Alfor tried to convince Allura to let him fly the ship into the dying star.

"Father, please! The Paladins and I can still stop Zarkon!" Allura begged as she refused to let her father do this. "Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen." Allura tried to convince but it seemed to have work as Alfor's form glitched a bit and in turn had a response.

"Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source." Alfor urged Allura but then glitched again no doubt he was trying to fight and tell Allura what must be done to stop this.

"We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that." Alfor's corrupted part spoke but Allura didn't want that at the cost of her friend's lives.

"I remember. I'll see you soon, father." Allura said making her choice and knowing how much it will hurt her for time to come. "I've got to get into the A.I. Chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually." Allura called out taking charge knowing what needed to be done.

"But that means losing King Alfor forever!" Coran called out but Sirius then spoke up.

"Would you rather us die instead?" Sirius asked as he hated the idea as well but they had a job they needed to finish and that was to take down Zarkon and topple his empire.

"Paladins, get to your lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star." Allura said as she began to make her way through them.

"I can try and override the system to open the hangers." Coran said to which Sirius nodded.

"Then blood do it!" Sirius ordered and in turn everyone got to work.

(Outside later)

The Lions flew out of their hangers and into space then flew straight back at the castle. They then slammed into the hull and activated their thrusters at max power. They began doing what they had to do to keep the Castle of Lions from flying into the Sun.

(With Allura)

Allura ran to Alfor's A.I. Chamber and began to get to work. But before she could though Alfor appeared again hoping to stop her somehow. "Don't do this." Alfor's corrupted-self begged.

"You must." Alfor's real-self countered.

"All my memories, all my knowledge will be lost forever." Alfor's corrupted half spoke trying desperately to stop Allura.

"Do it, Allura. If you are to live, we must say goodbye." Alfor's real self urgently trying to save his daughter.

"I'm sorry about this, father." Allura said pressing the button she needed to. Alfor's image vanished and from the console the container for his memories rose up. Allura then reached her hand to it but when she did she gasped and in turn everything went dark for her.

But it wasn't long before she saw it all. Her father's memories appeared around her or more specifically her shared memories with her father. The joy they shared the good times and the bad times which made all of this that much more painful knowing she had to say goodbye. "This is not real. This is all in the past." Allura said as she knew exactly which memory to look for and began to run to the mentioned memory.

She knew exactly what memory as it was the one most cherished between the two and knew how much it will hurt to see making it the perfect one for the corrupted Alfor to defend himself with. It wasn't long until Allura found it and gasped at it while her Altean marks began to glow in response to her emotions. She had thought herself ready but seeing it now seeing the memory of her father holding her as an infant so long ago had hurt her more then she thought any injury could.

Allura began to cry and held herself before the memory turned into her father. She had to make a sacrifice she did not want to make. She had already lost her home and people as well as her mother. Her father's memory was the last thing she had in this universe and she was now being forced to part with it. What made it worse was the fact she had to destroy it with her own two hands. "You don't have to fight, Allura." the corrupted Alfor said appearing before her and walking torts his daughter. "You don't have to make this sacrifice." Alfor said but Allura once regaining her composure did what she had to do to save her friends.

She then ran over to her father and hugged him close holding back her tears as best she could. "Goodbye, father." Allura bid farewell as her father began to shine in a golden light while cracks appeared across his body.

Alfor smiled a kind smile with sadness to it knowing Allura made the right choice here. "Goodbye, Allura." Alfor said before hugging his daughter back. "And make sure to tell that young man to take care of you... otherwise I might find myself returning from the grave to make him suffer." Alfor said at the last moment making Allura go wide eyed before the area changed as the container shattered. Allura sat down on the console and looked up as she saw her father's last memories vanish leaving a shocked Allura but the sadness she had overshadowed it. It would seem Alfor must believe she had romantic feelings for Harry and after everything Allura was happy to have someone who could best understand her like him. After all it wasn't easy saying goodbye to love ones forever and Harry knew this best.

(Back in the command deck)

Coran saw as the barrier and Alfor flickered for a bit before both vanished in turn. "She did it." Coran said grateful that Allura chose to make the sacrifice for them.

"Come on let's get to work." Sirius said just as the alarms began to blare and in turn both began to get to work on changing their course.

(Cedric)

Cedric growled as he tried his best to push the Castle of Lions away from the sun as with the other Paladins. Then communication came through and on the screen was Allura. "Paladins get to your hangers. We're getting out of here." Allura ordered to which everyone heard this and nodded.

(Outside)

Once the Lions were back in their hangers Allura opened another wormhole getting their origin spot as their exit spot. Once this was done they Ship activated its thrusters and high tailed it out of there before the Sun could explode. The Sun soon exploded in a flurry of raw power that would no doubt cause a black hole to form like many others. From there the Castle of Lions flew into the wormhole and escaped just in time to avoid being destroyed with the star. All in all the Castle of Lions made it out of this situation unharmed.

(Scene Break later)

The Paladins were gathered around Allura as she was no doubt grieving over the actions she had to take to save them all. "I'm so sorry about your father, Princess." Cedric said offering his condolence for her loss.

"We all are." Ron said to which Harry agreed as he was the closest person who could understand her loss.

Allura smiled to them regardless but in a way she grew a bit from this ordeal to that she was grateful for. "Thank you. But that was not my father." Allura said before she got up being strong for the sake of others. "The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father." Allura said as she had everyone's attention on her. "HE may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron." Allura said as she knew this was what her father would have wanted. They can grieve for him another time but right now they had a job to do a duty. And that duty was to stop Zarkon and free the universe from his tyranny.

Soon Hermione heard a beeping sound and took out the tablet from her person and looked it over. Once she did she smiled seeing that the download was done and in turn showed it to Harry. "Um Allura." Harry said as he caught her attention. "We... wanted to show you something... but after what happened it may be in bad taste." Harry said to which Allura agreed to this as Coran knew what she was talking about.

"Very well let's see it." Allura said as Hermione had been dying to bust it out.

(Later Lounge Area)

The Paladins now back in casual gear were in the lounge area as Hermione had set up Treadmills sorts in the lounge area which she had planned to have transferred over to everyone else's bedrooms once it was done. "Ok here take these." Hermione said passing the goggles and gloves to Allura and the others. "Now it's only a prototype and after this fiasco I think we can use some time to cool off." Hermione said getting ready to activate it.

"What is this?" Allura asked with intrigue.

"Well I made a program using VR technology as well as a combination of a Pensieve and the memory extractor to create a Virtual world." Hermione said as she got ready. "So like I said it's only a prototype so not everything has been imputed yet so try and bear with it." Hermione said to which Draco smirked.

"Oh I wonder what it could be." Draco said as then everyone got the gloves and visors on.

(Virtual World)

Allura opened her eyes and allowed her eyes time to adjust and in turn found herself in a peculiar place. Before her she saw a great deal of people roaming about and exploring while Allura herself looked around noting how it looked like an alley. She turned around and saw a brick wall opened up that had the words 'exit,' floating over it with arrows. She even saw people roaming about but what she also noticed as a hub of sorts in her line of vision detailing certain things a diamond floating in her vision to which she grabbed and opened a menu screen of sorts.

But then Allura's vision fell to her own person and gasped in shock at what age she was right now. "What why am I eleven again?" Allura gasped as this meant she was one year away from the opening acts of puberty in this place.

"Hey Allura." Came the voice of Hermione and in turn the Altean looked and saw her friend there but her hair was wild and curly and her teeth a bit on the buck side.

"Hermione?" Allura asked shocked to see her like this.

"Yes... this was how I looked when I was eleven." Hermione explained as she smiled a bit.

"Is this?" Allura asked but then Ron was hard.

"Yeap Earth about 3 years ago." Ron said walking in as well.

"Talk about nostalgia." Draco said walking in as it was at the Robes shop he had first met Harry.

"Tell me about it." Cedric said as the 17 year old now in a 15 year old body walked in as well.

Harry then walked in and put ah and on Allura's shoulder as she saw the boy was also 11 years old now like the others. "Welcome Allura, to Diagon Alley." Harry welcomed much like Hagrid did years ago as the group entered the virtual Diagon Alley. Allura saw a great deal of people walking about as Allura was in awe at the detail Hermione had managed to put into this place. She then felt around her head and felt the goggles there which meant logging out was simple in that regard.

"Yes I based this area around the tutorial levels and modeled aspects of it off of MMORPG's when it comes to quests. Quest locations are labeled on both your personalized menu screen and signaled by characters that associates to the quest. And most of all they are divided into main quest and side quest." Hermione explained but then Allura spoke.

"How did you... why did you?" Allura asked in awe at what she was seeing around her.

"It was all Harry's idea." Ron explained causing Harry to blush a bit.

"I um... just thought." Harry began but then Allura hugged Harry as Harry was shocked by this.

"Thank you I love it." Allura said as she got to see parts of the world her friends were from.

"Well then how about we binge play a bit after all it would be a good time for me to gather notes and see where improvements can be made." Hermione said as needless to say the rest of the day was spent playing a rousing game of 'Hogwarts Mystery,' between the Paladins. Needless to say all was right with the Universe despite everything they had each other and that was all that was needed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here is the new chapter is up hope Mr. Unknow and I did well on it. Anyway I hope to see you all next chapter and thank you all for your patience with it. So until next time leave a review and as I say ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 8 Collection and Extraction

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Well at long last a new chapter and one with more original stuff then before. Now then let's begin this chapter shall we.

(Start Castle of Lions)

The group had designated the Rowena's lair as the official drop off and pick up for Dobby's trips between the Castle of Lions and Earth more specifically an area that would avoid harming or damaging the items Hermione was working with in there. Allura had told Dobby to take breaks between the trips to gather his strength and he followed it without question. This in turn allowed Dobby time to gather what was needed between the two worlds mainly care packages and delivering mails to relatives and family members.

Luckily Dumbledore was able to weave a tale of how Harry had acquired an apprenticeship as did Cedric, Hermione, Ron, and Draco as to explain their absence. In one of his messages he asked if Harry would consider returning soon but Harry plainly told him no plus judging by the Calendar the anniversary was approaching. Allura did not know it to point but she knew Harry's parents had died protecting him when he was but a babe thus she made sure to keep an ear out on this.

It wasn't long until a familiar popping sound was heard and from it Dobby returned with the letters as well as a few machines parts Hermione had requested before. Upon arriving Hermione got up from her work and went over to a system that she had managed to set up for him and activated it which sent the signal to the Paladins. Mail Call began to flash on the screen and thus went to the others and it wouldn't be long till the others arrive. But then she smiled at one last person had arrived as well.

"Professor Lupin." Hermione greeted as she saw Remus Lupin was on the floor holding his stomach from such a long trip.

"Hello Ms. Hrmgh." HE began but held his stomach down before continuing. "Ms. Granger." Remus greeted as the former DADA had finally arrived.

"Moony!" Sirius was heard as the door had slid open and the two marauders met up.

"Hello Padfoot how is your space adventure here." Remus asked as he got his stomach to settle down a bit.

"Quite well and I assume you already know of Allura and Coran." Sirius said as it wasn't long till the two mentioned arrived followed by the Paladins.

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty." Remus said knowing the poor girls tragic tale but still opted to treat her with the respect she deserved considering her wasn't just representing Earth but all Lycans on it.

"No need we are friends here Mr. Lupin." Allura greeted as she looked to the Werewolf. "And I understand that you have a once of month ailment of Lycanthropy correct?" Allura asked to which Remus solemnly nodded. "Very well I had set up a room for you for those rare times but I would also like to run some tests to see if different full moons would have any effect upon it." Allura requested surprising Remus but she wasn't done. "Furthermore I'd also want your word that it will not be a danger to the ship or the crew, so long as you take the needed precautions and vice versa." Allura said to which Remus smiled happy to see someone treated him like any other person.

"Of course Princess." Remus said as Harry then came out of nowhere and hugged Remus.

"Glad to see you again Moony." Harry greeted smiling to Remus glad he was here.

"Hello Prongslet." Remus greeted in return happy to see Harry was all well and good.

Draco opted to stay out of this one and go through his mother's care package while Ron was going through his meager stuff. "Here Weasley." Draco said offering some of his care package to Ron. "You'll need it." Draco said offering some new robes and sweets for Ron.

"Thanks mate." Ron said happy to have some good stuff for himself.

When Harry let go he went to see what Molly and Dumbledore had sent over for him to which Harry did a small smile to Allura. "Blimey your right, padfoot." Remus said seeing how Harry looked over to Allura when he thought her not looking and vice versa. "It seems these two do fancy one another." Remus said as he wondered how long before they come out with it.

"Come on once we got the mail sorted and put away we can start the tour." Sirius said happy to show Remus around the flying castle.

"Dobby will return to working and cleaning Mistress High Elf." Dobby said as despite not liking the mistress bit Allura was more than welcoming to Dobby's aid.

"Of course, Dobby." Allura said before Dobby vanished with a pop and got to work on his duties.

"Oh and Dobby can you transport this one back to Earth for the next trip with this letter." Hermione requested as she had a cat carrier with her for her feline friend. I understand she is close to me but I think home is where she is needed more." Hermione said as Crookshanks wasn't much help out here.

"And bring Hedwig also I don't think she likes being in space that often." Harry said as the owl has been keeping the others up being cooped up inside the Castle of Lions.

"Of course Dobby will be happy to help the Great Harry Potter and Greeny Paladin Granger." Dobby said as he was more than happy to help.

(Scene Break Command Deck)

After the tour the Paladins got to work on deciphering information from Sendak's memories. Remus of course was given the update of things thus far from the incident with those fake freedom fighters to now. Needless to say when he heard about everything thus far he was worried over the fact the group had nearly died on 5 separate occasions already. But he was also impressed with how Hermione made a virtual Wizarding Britain that reached as far as Scotland in that regard.

Remus was greatly intrigued by the stories of the Altean people and after hearing how Draco reacted wondered if their Magic was in fact Quintessence manipulation and if so considered the possibility that humans were descendant of Altean in some way or form. Right now the Paladins plus Coran, Sirius, and Remus were gathered around Hermione as she was going over the data while the light reflected off of Harry's glasses watching Hermione work.

"Somewhere inside Sendak's memories we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down Zarkon." Allura said while they went through the data.

"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories." Coran said with his arms crossed while looking through the information as well.

"I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon." Allura said while she stood up straight.

"Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can just stroll up to his palace on Planet Doom and challenge him to a duel. The victor gets the universe." Draco said with mental images of himself as the Space King with a flag of his face and Slytherin crest as well as what appeared to be a lightsaber and some Princess Leia look-a-like with his foot atop a defeated yet cartoonish Zarkon... yeah Draco raided Hermione's movie collection again.

"Planet Doom?" Harry asked skeptical about that.

"The Galra had a home world but I am positive it was never called Planet Doom." Allura said while she shared similar sentiments to Harry about Draco spouting nonsense.

"I think we've been an influence on him." Ron said getting some dejavu from when they were first years.

Everyone gave the pureblood Slytherin a skeptical look before Cedric spoke up next. "Have you found anything yet Hermione?" Cedric asked while he looked over to Hermione.

"We were only able to salvage fragments here and there." Hermione said sounding like she hadn't found anything useful.

Harry sighed in defeat wondering if it could actually be this difficult to begin with. "We need something to work with. Right now we don't even have a decent star map of the Empire." Harry said noting how the current Star Maps they have were outdated by a large margin.

"Who needs a bloody map? I wager that after 10,000 years of conquering I can fire my Bayard or cast an attack spell at any random direction and hit a Galra ship regardless." Draco argued as despite the physical impossibility of that Hermione had to confess Draco had a good point.

"If we could just find their Troop Locations or supply routes, small targets we can hit-and-run, we can begin performing raids on them and start freeing planets one by one." Sirius said remembering how the Death Eaters had done such raids but for different reasons.

"Boring." Draco said sliding in. "We got the most powerful weapon in the bloody Universe I say we use it." Draco said to which Remus sighed in response.

"If what you told me is accurate Zarkon has been building his empire for over 10,000 years." Remus began while looking over the group. "I doubt any of us can topple it overnight with five inexperienced pilots and the castle acting as support." Remus said to which Draco hated to admit it but the werewolf had a point.

"He's right hitting him where he lives would be suicide." Cedric said in total agreement on this assessment.

"Ok, I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the information from the crashed Galra ship back on Planet Arus. Most of it was a mess of gibberish, but one thing kept repeating, something called a, Universal Station." Hermione while she looked over to the others.

"Universal Station?" Ron asked looking to the screen before them. "Like is this Galra HQ then?" Ron said as to him it sounded like a universal remote Hermione had talked about at times.

"Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it's either Zarkon's Base of Operations or a Galactic Hub." Hermione said pushing Ron out of the way.

"Or a Space Base." Draco quipped trying to make a pun to which everyone started glaring at him.

Draco seeing this got confused at all the glaring. "What too soon?" He asked to which Cedric responded by smacking the back of his head causing a yelp from him. "Oi what was that for?!" Draco demanded only for Harry to speak up.

"Just be glad it wasn't Hermione punching you or using her Bayard on you." Harry responded to which Draco eased up not wanting to experience those two events ever again.

"I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now." Coran said as he began to walk away and get the coordinates of the place Hermione spoke of. Once he did this the screen showed three planets orbiting close to each other in a triangular formation.

But they only saw the planets nothing else to which Draco voiced it out. "So, where is it?" Draco asked as he was skeptical now.

"I don't know. Our long ranges sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates." Coran said to which Harry looked to it intently.

"Maybe he remembered it wrong." Harry said theorizing what could have happened.

"Or maybe we stumbled upon a top-secret base in Sendak's memories." Hermione said to which Sirius saw this as well.

"It's not a Fidelimus Charm but it could be similar." Sirius said remembering the spell that basically handed James and Lily on over to Voldemort so long ago.

"Only one way to find out." Allura said knowing what to do. "Let's go take a look." Allura ordered to which they began to depart to the location in question.

(Scene Break)

The Castle of Lions then flew off and began making its way to the location of the hidden base. It flew to through the darkness of space with a destination I mind unknown to what they may find there.

(Later Castle of Lions Command Deck)

Ron was sleeping on his seat waiting for their arrival at the hidden base. But as he slept Allura was soon heard which aroused him from slumber. "We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough to avoid being noticed." Allura said as it seems Draco had also took a snooze as he was stretching to get his joins back into place. Ron meanwhile fell off his seat before he got up trying to salvage what dignity he had.

(Outside the Castle)

The Castle of Lions flew passed a planet to see where the hidden Galra Base was or what it truly was hoping to find some clue to its information. Once the ship flew past the planet they saw what was hidden in all its glory as it appeared to be attached to a smaller planet.

(Castle of Lions Command Deck)

"There it is." Cedric said seeing what the Galra had tried to keep hidden.

"It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners." Coran said compiling the data to which only Hermione had a good enough understanding to know what it meant.

"So you can only see it if you truly know where to look." Hermione summarized as this made this a perfect place to hide something you don't really want to be found.

"This place must handle cargo from all over the Galra Empire," Cedric said as she sees ship coming and going from the huge station as Hermione question about it, "If this is some big airport the cargo come and go, why is it hidden?"

"There must be more of this than we're seeing," Cedric said as Draco soon asked, "What's an airport?"

"It's almost like a train station but with huge vehicles that are like spaceship, called planes, but they don't go into space. They fly around the world to other similar places that they are also called air ports."

"And plane looks like a space ship?" Draco question as Hermione sighed to this and said, "Not really, they are longer and have huge wings on the sides

"Muggles places are so confusing at times," Draco said with Allura typing a few thing, on her screen, as she said, "Then, we better go down to take a look. We'll need to enter here: the central control building.

Harry looks at Allura and said, "I'm sorry, Allura, did you say "We"? AS in you including?"

"Yes I did, I'm going with you. I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began," Allura told as she looks at everyone and said to them, "I know more about them than any of you."

"Princess, I'd rather you say here," Coran said to Allura, worry about the risk there could be as Sirius said, "It could make this even more dangerous if these Galra found out you were there."

"I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going," Allura said to Coran and Sirius as she look to everyone else as she question them in a strong tone, "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Everyone stayed quite as Ron started rubbing his head, Hermione rub her arm, Draco just whistled to stay out of the argument, and Harry just keep his cool.

Cedric saw no one was objecting to this as he said, "Alright then, suit up."

Coran of course gasped in shock while Remus and Sirius and the four other Paladins looked to the Hufflepuff in shock. Remus was still new here so he had no idea how to respond to this but regardless they all knew Allura had a point. Even though it's been 10,000 years she was still the best person for this mission and how she knew the place like the back of her hand.

(Scene Break Later)

After suiting up the Paladins plus Allura were loaded up in Rowena as the Green lion flew through space. Harry made sure to bring his Cloak of Invisibility with him knowing there may be a time to use it during the mission. Hermione of course knowing how dangerous things would get had opted to send her cat Crookshanks back to her parents while Harry sent Hedwig back home through Dobby. They may not like the act but it was for the best since the Mice had their mental link to Allura making them useful plus he was promised by Dumbledore and the Weasley Hedwig would be looked after while Hermione was promised the same by her parents.

"Ok we'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from spotting us as we make our approach." Cedric was heard explaining the plan in the memories of everyone involved just as Rowena began to cloak. "Thanks to Hermione's modifications to Rowena, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking." Cedric explained as the Green Lion Rowena arrived at the base.

"I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst. That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume its cosmic interference." Coran's memory spoke as Rowena began to land on the ground. "But, after that, it's up to you to stay out of sight." Coran urged to which Rowena became visible again after landing.

"Whatever you do be careful and don't get caught alright." Remus was recalled urging them. "I may not be knowledgeable on the dangers you all face thus I can only ask you exercise caution." Remus said worried for his friend's son and surrogate nephew just as the Paladins began to depart from Rowena.

(Later in the Galra Command Bridge)

"Interference clear in three, two; one." Came the male voice of the intercom as the Soldier plus two androids were observing things from their station. So far like every other day things were boring for them as they awaited the next ship to arrive and depart. It was a boring station since nothing ever happens here seeing as it's well hidden. In fact the Soldier who was in charge yawned a bit with how slow and boring things were.

But unaware to him things were about to get interesting... just not in his favor. "Pardon me." Came a voice from behind him to which the Soldier looked and in turn saw Cedric there.

"Huh?" The Soldier asked only to be given an uppercut curtesy of Cedric.

The two androids saw this as they looked up and in turn saw the Paladins of Voltron plus Allura here. Cedric had his power glove active while the four Paladins had both Bayard's and wands drawn for this. Needless to say outnumbered and out gunned the victor was going to be obvious.

(Outside)

Lights flashed of different colors from the window as one could see the image of laser blasts and spells firing off from the right angle on the window. Even a Galra Android was sent hurtling upward before coming back down in a splat of machinery.

(Back inside)

The battle was over as quickly as it began to which Draco was seen dragging an android to the side to both keep hidden and keep it out of the way. Hermione was working on her computer while Harry kept vigil and all the while Cedric and Allura simply observed what Hermione was doing. During this Hermione was using Cedric's Glove as a means to connect figuring that Galra tech would be a good method to access their technology through alternative methods.

"Any trouble Harry?" Cedric asked looking over to Harry.

"All clear mates." Harry responded seeing that things were clear for the time being. But every so often Harry's spared a glance at Allura as he remembered what Sirius had said before... in fact from her crouching position Harry had a good view of her rear to which he blushed and looked away. Allura of course was having similar glances but she tried to keep it hidden as she remembered what her Father's AI had said before she... had to unplug him.

"This should take too long." Ron said as he was basically Hermione's lab assistant right now.

"We'll have all the information we need in a few moments." Hermione said as Draco arrived and observed. "I've been working on some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info." Hermione explained as she began to access and on screen it showed a cord of sorts between Hermione's drives and the Galra drives with a cartoonish image of herself as a cute anime cat girl acting as the connector. "We should get a proper clean translation immediately." Hermione said as the Hermione like image laughed and did a Nya sound during the download.

"How you pull that off Granger?" Draco asked watching how things played out.

"Believe it or not Ron had a great idea on how to do it." Hermione said to which Ron sat down on a down droid.

"Yeah I was thinking about all the Poltergeist and the things they had learned when alive and dead. It reminded me of a joke I heard one time. See the joke goes." Ron began but Harry then cut him off.

"Oi mates sorry to be a bother but I think we have guests." Harry said looking up as a shadow began to cover their area. The group all ducked for cover seeing a Galra Cruiser coming in to dock. "I think we should get out of here fast." Harry said in a whisper as he went to the group and was crouching next to Allura.

"I just need a few more seconds." Hermione whispered while she worked.

"Stay low mates. We need this information." Cedric urged just before then jumped at the console coming to life with a communication link.

"Get down." Harry urged as the group scattered just in time to see the screen activate and a Galra soldier walk into view.

When he came into view he then made a surprised sound seeing no one was there like they should be. After some time of silence Draco spoke up seeing the problem a bit. "He's still looking. I think he's waiting for a signal or something." Draco said grateful he took some time to read what he should know while he was out here between missions.

"I got an idea." Ron said as he began to quietly move about while dragging the downed android.

He then lifted it up and began moving it in certain gestures to make it so the Galra Soldier wouldn't suspect a thing. First it was a wave, then a point, and finally a thumbs up. Once this was done the Soldier responded with a wave as well assuming vocal communications may be down and understood this as approval to land and unload their things here.

Once the Communication ended Draco began making his way to Ron with a smile. "Good work Weasley." Draco said as the red headed Yellow Paladin smiled.

"Thanks mate." Ron said as he then used the Galra's androids severed arm to give Draco a high five.

"Okay, download complete." Hermione said getting everyone's attention.

"What's it say?" Harry asked to which Hermione looked closer and was almost surprised by this.

"Nothing. This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out." Hermione said to which this was a complete let down.

"Blast so this entire mission was a fool's errand." Draco cursed unhappy that they came all this way for nothing.

"Best we head back to the Castle." Cedric said but then Allura spoke up.

"Hold on." Allura began catching everyone's attention. "Hermione, do you know where that ship is heading?" Allura asked pointing to the ship that just landed.

Hermione began to read the schedule and saw the ship that just arrived. "It's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off for central Command." Hermione said after reading through the information.

Allura then stood up and looked to the ship in question. "That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us." Allura said to which everyone was shocked at this.

"What have you gone nutters?" Draco asked seeing no way for Allura to pull this off even with Harry's cloak of Invisibility.

"I'm with Draco on this. How are you even going to get in?" Harry asked curious as to how Allura would be able to pull this off.

Allura then smiled and removed her helmet as the smile showed she had an idea. "I'm going to walk right through the front." Allura said before closing her eyes and focusing on something. Then to their shock her skin tone changed from her normal chocolate brown color to that of a Galra Violet color. Even more they were awed when her size began to increase to match that of a Galra which in turn allowed her to tower over them all.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?!" Ron asked in shock as he began to imagine every situation they had been in where THAT would have been useful to have.

"The Altean people are a Chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations." Allura began explaining to the awestruck wizards and witch. "It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history." Allura explained to which Hermione recognized a similar ability from their world.

"Wait so you're like a Metamorphmagus of our world." Hermione said to which eyes were on her now. "I read about them and the ability Allura just used and described is near identical to the one the Metamorphmagus's possess." Hermione said to which Allura grew curious.

"How so?" Allura asked to which Hermione nodded.

"Well they can change their size, skin, tone, and hair at will or based on their moods." Hermione explained to which Allura was intrigued. "Is it possible you can change physical parts of your body to a completely different species?" Hermione asked to which Allura looked a bit more intrigued now.

"It appears that is where the two differ I'm afraid I'm only restricted to physical attributes such as mass and pigment and with mass I have a limit to how large I can grow." Allura said to which Hermione nodded. After all they couldn't have Allura go giant Kaiju without tearing herself apart. "Anyway I will require a change of costume." Allura said before she looked over to the downed soldier. "I can use his uniform as a disguise." Allura said to which Harry had to object.

"You can't go in there alone." Harry blurted out getting all eyes on him as he shied from it a bit.

"Excuse me? I do not need your permission for this." Allura said before looking to Cedric. "That goes double for you Cedric." She said to which Cedric had similar thoughts.

"He's right though you'll need some sort of backup to get in there." Cedric said to which Allura looked to the two.

"You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose." Allura said but it was then Hermione who spoke.

"You may need that nose, Princess." Hermione said before she showed the Power Glove. "Right now this glove is the only thing we have that is of Galra Tech. It's currently the only thing we have capable of interfacing with it and I doubt we have the time for me to brew a Polyjuice potion even with the ingredients for it." Hermione countered to which Harry had an idea.

"I can go in with her cloak of invisibility and follow her around with Cedric's glove." Harry said to which this got everyone's attention.

"Harry are you volunteering for this." Cedric asked before Hermione spoke up.

"He may be right and with the glove I can monitor the download from over here." Hermione explained showing the advantages of this plan.

Allura did not want to put Harry in danger but alas she knew she was outnumbered on this decision. "Fine, you can come." Allura agreed after much debate on this.

"Oi mates you better hurry if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Castle Doom." Ron said to which Harry nodded as did Allura.

"Here you'll need this." Cedric said passing the power glove over to Harry who nodded and took it.

(Later)

Allura was carrying a bin of sorts to the Galra Ship. Right now Harry had opted to ride in it as to keep hidden without the cloak knowing in there he runs less of a risk of bumping into someone. Of course Harry was a bit cramped in it but he sucked it up and let Allura play her part in all of this. Allura meanwhile remained calm during this while she carried Harry the bin she was pushing making it seem it was full of supplies.

But as Allura came upon the loading ramp she was stopped by a Galra Soldier who noticed her. "Halt." He said to which Allura did as told causing both her and Harry to get a bit nervous but Allura luckily kept it hidden. Allura then saw two sentries unloading two large containers that Allura had a sense of familiarity with but could not place her finger on it.

Meanwhile Harry then hissed in pain as he felt his scar sting not overly so just enough that he was able to keep hidden. As the containers passed them by the stinging pain vanished to which the scar went dormant again.

"Move along." The soldier to which Allura did so. While she walked by them she then sighed in relief after passing them glad they made it in. Now for the tough part of this job.

(With Cedric, Draco, Ron, and Hermione)

"They're in." Draco said glad to see they made it through ok.

Cedric's gaze then went over to the containers being pushed in to which he saw looked oddly suspicious. "What do you suppose they have in all of those large containers?" Cedric asked seeing the containers in question being pushed in.

"Not a clue." Ron confessed while looking to it.

"Well its glowing... so maybe it's some sort of fuel?" Draco asked to which Cedric saw something amiss.

"Maybe." Cedric said trying to think on what the Galra could be bringing in importing and exporting here.

"Perhaps our prisoner here will tell us." Hermione said from her computer to which she asked. "What is being imported and exported from this station?" Hermione asked the sentry who she had plugged wires into its brain looking processor core.

"Interrogation detected initiating lockdown." The Sentry said before locking out Hermione to keep valuable information hidden.

"Not talking? Very well I have the Veritserum of machines right here." Hermione said with a smirk as with humans she would never dare torture them for information... but hacking into a sentry's mind was another story altogether. She then began typing to which Ron could barely keep track of her fingers as they moved in near blinding speed.

"Oi I think we have space Death Eaters." Draco said to which Ron went wide eyed as he and Cedric looked to what Draco had pointed out.

"Bloody Hell he does look like a Death Eater in a way." Ron said noting the resemblance. He had the cloak and the mask for it if not a little different. All he needs now is a wand and a death mark and it's Death Eater of Outer Space.

"Well whatever it is that they have here for this base to be kept secret I have a good hunch it involves this bloke." Cedric said noting the cloaked figure down below. "I'll go investigate Hermione you're in charge until I get back." Cedric said to which Draco looked shocked.

"Understood." Hermione said while she kept working.

"What?!" Draco asked in shock to which Ron heard.

"You heard him." Ron said to which Draco began to pout in response just as Cedric exited the door.

(Back with Harry and Allura)

The two were now under the cloak of invisibility making sure to avoid the Sentries or bump into any. Luckily since it's just the two of them now they can exercise caution better. Furthermore Harry was tapping his hand into itself keeping count of the Sentries remembering how Hermione talked about machines and how ones such as computers or assembly lines would follow a base programing and very rarely deter from it unless required to.

Thus when he noted most of the ship crew were Sentries he began this trick to keep track of their patrol patterns. They then hid behind a wall to which Harry tapped his finger on it three times before the two began to move. "It's smart to keep track of such things Harry." Allura confessed as they both remained hidden under the cloak of Invisibility.

"Yeah the cloak can only get us so far." Harry said while they moved around the ship. "Now if only I knew my way around here." Harry said to which Allura could not fault him for that.

"We just need to find a computer hub of sorts to access the data we need and then get out." Allura said to which Harry agrees with this.

"Yeah." Harry said before they began to move some more while keeping away from the Sentries path.

(Back with Cedric)

Cedric was on the tail of the Galra sentries who followed the cloaked figure to another part of the base. Cedric knew something was up here hence why he kept his wand at the ready in case of anything. It wasn't long until they got to another set of doors and went through. This of course would mean Cedric had a small amount of time to get through but he had a short cut. He waited for the doors to close completely making sure to keep memory of what was on the other side of it.

Once they were close he pulled out his wand and acted by apparating leaving behind a popping sound in his wake.

(Back with Hermione, Ron, and Draco)

Ron was currently playing with some of the wires as he plugged two together and got no reaction from it. He then switched one out and plugged them in again this time causing the sentry to hit itself in the head. Ron laughed and began to plug and unplug the cables causing the Sentry to hit itself. "Stop hitting yourself! Why are you hitting yourself?" Ron teased while messing around by torturing the sentry.

"Ron stop being childish and stop torturing it." Hermione said as she needed to work and would rather have the sentry in one piece after all.

Ron of course managed to get one more hit on it before looking to Hermione. "Sorry Hermione. I'm just trying to keep my thoughts occupied so I don't have to worry about Cedric getting caught, or Harry and Allura getting blasted by those metal golem things, or someone finding, us here right now and-." Ron began while he kept making the sentry hit itself until Hermione snatched the cables out of his hands.

"Stop it, Ron. I think we can teach it to help us." Hermione said while plugging the cables into her computer before typing away. "Would you like to help us, Mr. Robot?" Hermione asked looking to the Sentry in question. The Sentry began to look to them to which Ron thought they may finally get some information from it. But then its head began to spin around wildly to which Hermione went wide eyed in response. "Whoops." Hermione said never once making a mistake like this before. Yes it was minor but she had a perfect grading record and here she was screwing up.

"Huh not so perfect now eh Granger." Draco teased to which Hermione glared.

"I can make mistakes every once in a while." Hermione countered to which Draco sighed.

"Regardless it's kind of boring right now so a bit of an off subject thought... am I the only one whose notice Potter and the Princess seem to be attracted to each other?" Draco asked to which Ron spoke up.

"Of course." Ron spoke before Hermione followed.

"Hard not to feels more like they are the only ones save for Coran who didn't notice." Hermione said while she kept working.

"Well wonder how this will affect the betting pool at Hogwarts." Draco said to which Ron saw this.

"Betting pool?" Ron asked as this was the first he heard of it.

"Yes everyone has been making wagers who would end up with who among the Golden Trio, which is you lot mind you, and some of the wagers are odd. Some wagered Potter and Granger would end up together and the same for you two ending up together. There's even a wager that you and Potter are Gay Weasley and would end up together." Draco said to which the two blushed only for Ron to gag at the gay comment.

"Bloody hell who made a wager like that?!" Ron gagged as he wasn't against gay people but he did not want to be roped in with them.

"Oh just some of the girls in our year and the younger years. I think Greengrass was one of them." Draco said to which Hermione coughed a bit.

"Well be that as it may I assure you none of us are seeking a relationship nor will we seek one to sedate your betting pool." Hermione said not daring to ask if there was a betting pool that asked how long the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher would last each year or how long till Harry got them killed each year.

"Well a lot of them would disagree hell I'm even making wagers and after Potter saved you in first year against the Troll, then how he saved the school after you were petrified, and let's not forget the number of times you've helped him from what Ron told me. I'd even wager you two would be together by the end of our sixth- BAAUGH!" Draco yelped as Hermione had pressed a key at just the right moment as Draco fell down dazed.

"Whoops." Hermione said while standing with a blush as Ron was regaining his gag reflexes while Draco was sliding down a bit.

(Back with Cedric)

After Cedric had dealt with the guard Sentries he began to sneak through the shadows and came across a large room. In the room Cedric was in shock at what he saw as inside. It was a large room filled with these odd containers and the cloaked figured standing atop a platform. Soon one of the containers was rolled in on a conveyor belt and put into position where the cloaked Galra saw this.

He then raised his hands up and focused his power as it released an energy. The container began releasing an energy into a large sphere where it began to swirl around till an energy sphere formed inside it. Once this was done the figure raised his hands up and in turn released his power upon it where the sound of haunting screams was mixed in as the light and energy began to turn into a Galra violet color.

What happened next surprised Cedric even further as from the bottom of the machine a violet liquid began to fill a small jar as the liquid seemed to be glowing in response as it entered the jar. Cedric had no clue what this was or what was happening but whatever it is to have this station be a secret it must be something huge.

(Back with Harry and Allura)

Allura and Harry waited for two Sentries to walk by as harry gave Allura the signal to move as they ran down the wall to another hall and soon came to the computer of the ship as they saw two Sentries working at it as harry whisper to Allura, "hold my cloak."

AS Harry took it off and hand it to Allura, as she watch Harry pull out his wand and Bayard as he didn't want to damage his cloak, as harry rush up to the two sentries as he slash at one killing it, and quickly blast the other with a spell before it realize what just happen and sound the alarm, as its spark and smoke a bit by the spell hitting it drop down like a stone as Harry and Allura quickly pick up the robot bodies and put them in the corner with harry saying to Allura, "WE may have a few minutes at best, before the next patrol come by, watch the door."

"Got it!" Allura said as she stood by the door looking out left to right to keep watch out for any patrols, With harry pull out the gauntlet and put it on and test it as it glow a bit before died down to show harry activated it as he plate it on the control keyboard as it give a slight glow while the Galra computer screen blink a few times before a window box pop on the screen with a doodle of Hermione face is shown as Harry said, "alright Hermione, start downloading."

"Generating access code," Hermione said as she started gain access while her doodle face move around the window box before it change with line graph as it went down the line of all info it has and about to be download all the info from the Galra warship computer with a progress bar showing how much is already been downloaded until an error showed up with Harry saying, "Hermione, we might have a problem."

(With the group)

"Hold on, I'm trying to work around this," Hermione said as Draco and Ron was looking down at the screen while they keep their eyes out for anything, with the computer announce, "Scanning for information."

"Hermione?" Harry said sounding a bit worry as Hermione said, "I'm on it, don't rush me!"

(With Allura and harry)

Allura watch harry try to stay on the computer with the information still having trouble being downloaded as Allura wasn't paying attention when a Galra trooper came walking up to the door way as he said, "What's going on here? Who are you?"

Allura panic a bit and block the Galra soldier site to make sure he didn't see harry as he look over to the doorway worry a bit and thinking they may have gotten caught, but Allura put on her best Galra impression and said, "It's about time you got here. Where is the rest of your squad?"

"What squad?" The Galra soldier asked as he try to look into the room but Allura keep blocking his view from it, with Harry keep calm and keep the Gauntlet on the computer and reach for his wand, getting ready for anything that might happen as Harry whisper, "Hurry up Hermione."

(Hermione)

"Almost there, just a few more seconds," She said while she type as fast as she could.

(With Allura)

"The Squad that is to escort me and my associate to our ship," Allura said which gotten the Galra wondering and move to look pass Allura as he can while she gotten in his way again as the Galra soldier asked, "Who's back there? What's going on?"

Allura put a hand on the Galra soldier chest to stop him from going and further of looking in the room while pushing him back as she said, "We are part of Zarkon's high command, our work must not be disturbed."

"Where's chief information Officer Plytox?" the Galra soldier asked while Allura try to think of something quickly as she said, "Uh, he's... in there. Say hello, Plarox."

Harry saw what Allura was going for as the soldier can't see him as Harry deepen his voice and do his best Galra impression as he said, "Its Platox!"

"Oh, sorry. See?" Allura said as the Galra soldier was convincing to him, and the real deal to his thought as he said, "Oh. Vrepit Sa, Sir!"

As the Galra gave its salute in the Galra way before, he lean into Allura and tells her, "I get his name wrong all the time, too."

The Galra solder soon left while Allura let out a breath along with harry as they were both worry there for a moment, as Harry keep waiting for the info to be downloaded, he suddenly felt a strange sensation, from the prick feeling from his scar, and something he felt behind him like a trail of sort that trying to grab his attention, but keep focus on the screen.

(Cedric)

Cedric observed the cloaked figure as he worked while he kept a firm grip on his wand. He knew whatever this guy was doing was not good or at the very least important enough that this base was kept secret. In turn Cedric activated his helmets camera as lines appeared on the glass part of it. "Castle of Lions, Coran, Sirius; Remus, you all need to see this." Cedric urged knowing this wasn't normal even by space standards.

(Castle of Lions)

Coran gasped in shock as Sirius and Remus were just lost on what was going on. "I've never seen anything like it." Coran said as the methods was something he had never seen before but the jars he noted how it looked familiar to him.

(Back with Hermione, Ron, and Draco)

"What is that?" Hermione said as she and the others saw it on their side as well.

The Robot they began to beep behind them before speaking at long last. "The material is Quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe." The Robot explained to which Draco smiled to Hermione.

"Well, bout time, Granger! You finally managed to make him work for us." Draco said but that was not the subject of discussion at the moment.

(Castle of Lions)

"What? Impossible." Coran said as being one of the last few Altean's left in the universe there should be know way to acquire any more Quintessence unless you head to Earth for its magical people.

(Ron, Hermione, and Draco)

"Raw Quintessence is transported here from throughout the galaxy and refined into standardize Galra Fuel requirements." The Sentry explained revealing to them what this place truly was.

(Castle of Lions)

"Did you all hear that?" Hermione asked making sure they all heard what they just learned.

"I can't believe it! They've found a new way to acquire Quintessence!" Coran said to which Remus and Sirius were both lost on what Coran was talking about on this Quintessence subject.

"Ok what the Blooming Hell is Quintessence?" Sirius asked to which Remus wanted answers as well.

"I'd like to know as well." Remus added to which Coran went about being brief with it.

"Well it's hard to describe but it's basically the equivalent to the life force of an Altean and everything around us. Normally anyone but an Altean would be unable to access it and manipulate it hence why the Altean people were so great. For us we had learned to harness it after centuries of trial and error first requiring a focus much like your wands before we advanced from it." Coran explained to which Hermione heard this.

"So are you implying that there may be a large chance that our magic is Quintessence manipulation?" Remus asked as this was the discovery of a century.

"If it is then it's an extremely primitive variant of it or at the very least an off shoot but it could require some connection to it or at the very least distant Altean lineage." Coran explained to which Sirius began to wonder if by chance an Altean ship may have crashed into earth at one point and the Altean's inside who survived built a life and bred with human eventually resulting in their modern day magic.

(Cedric)

"Ok then, I'm going to steal some of this Quintessence perhaps we can analyze it and see where it originally came from." Cedric said taking a note from Hermione's book.

"Smart." Hermione agreed knowing this could be used to their advantage.

(Back with Allura and Harry)

As Allura kept watch over things the soldier from before began to return which meant Allura had to keep him busy a little longer. "Um..." He began getting Allura's attention. "Do you think I can get assigned to Zarkon's unit? Nothing happens on this ship." the Soldier said no doubt wanting more out of his life then this boring job on this ship.

"Oh, well, I don't know." Allura began trying to play it cool. "What's your bloodthirstiness on a scale of one to five?" Allura asked trying to play her part as a Galra soldier on Zarkon's unit as best she could. "One being 'No thanks, I'm full,' and five being 'Unquenchable.'" Allura explained trying to stall while Harry did his thing.

The Soldier thought about it for a bit before giving his answer. "If I'm being honest, about a three." He confessed to which Allura smiled trying to play her roll.

"We can work on that." Allura said hoping Harry was finished already.

(With Harry)

Harry partially listened to the Galra Soldier and honestly he didn't know whether to be concern there may be a few reasonable or normal Soldiers among them just doing their job. After all soldiers follow orders from the higher chain of command... but on the opposing side of the spectrum in reference to the Holocaust and Nazi's the Nazi soldiers who enacted the horrors of the Holocaust, concentration camps, and the death camps well also just soldiers following orders.

It made Harry wonder if by chance there may be a few good Galra amongst Zarkon's forces that they could try and turn to their cause. Harry then began to wonder how Zarkon managed to live for over 10,000 years and amass such a following in his Empire. He figured there must have been some Soldiers out there who disagreed with Zarkon's methods... then again with all that power he might have just blasted them into cosmic dust.

Just then Harry hissed as his scar began to act up again as the trail was trying harder to grasp his attention. It wasn't long until he noticed some containers of the material Cedric had talked about before with the others. This Quintessence substance as Coran had referred to it as. Harry couldn't deny that he was a tad bit curious as to what it was all the while he felt himself being drawn to it. Harry began to get up quietly staying hidden before he felt the draw grow stronger. Harry figured since Cedric was stealing jar of it he might as well grab one himself at least to compare and contrast. From the looks of it, the jar seemed to be here in case the one in the wall needed to be replaced as he noted how the energy flowed through it up a pipe. He opted to go for the one to the side but first he placed his cloak back on.

Silently Harry walked torts it leaving the power glove plugged in while Hermione finished the download. Allura and the Soldier were talking up a conversation on the soldier joining Zarkon's unit. Apparently being in Zarkon's unit handpicked to join was a huge thing to the Galra no doubt because that would mean you answer directly to Zarkon himself. Regardless Harry went to investigate the jar to the side unaware of the crack on the side of it that had gone unnoticed till now and thus a small amount of Quintessence was leaking from it.

The pull was born from the scar which went to his mind and thus here he was. But before his hand could grab it Harry stopped himself for a second feeling a pair of tingles in his mind. One was clearly Godric but the warning was muffled for some reason that Harry knew not the reason. The other was also warning him of something but it too was muffled for it was unfamiliar to him save for back in his first year when he turned the possessed professor to ash with Voldemort stuck to the back of said professors head.

Harry then turned his head and focused on grabbing the jar to take with him. Unfortunately he failed to notice the leak and thus when his gloved hand touched it things began to take a turn for the worst. First Harry went wide eyed as he felt a current of energy go up his right arm and straight to his head. It went around it until it the part of his head connected to his scar and from it he saw thunder and the image of Voldemort.

But this time was different he saw multiple Voldemort's one in the form of an imp inside some shack, the second a fully revived one pale skin and snake nose as everyone had known him for, next was what appeared to be a barbequed baby of sorts that was the image of Voldemort, and finally an image unknown to him of a large figure with armor fit for a tyrant wielding a dark parody of the Bayard's and behind him a shadow image of a mechanical dragon much like the Lions.

The energy current then grew large enough that Harry ended up blasted backwards from it and in turn hitting the console bad. What was worse the ships scanners had picked up on it. "Alert! Alert! Intruder detected! Unknown Energy Burst Detected!" The Ships computer invoked causing Harry to curse himself for what he did. Allura then found the Soldiers rifle pointed at her forcing her to raise her hands in response.

"Uh..." The Soldier began trying to remember what he was supposed to do in this situation. "Help! Intruders!" He called out only for Allura to press the button slamming the door closed in response to which the Soldier began firing but only made dents in the door.

The two were trapped in the room as Harry and Allura regrouped in response to this. "What did you do?" Allura asked in a scolding tone.

"I don't know I was going to grab that jar and then it blasted me." Harry said as he had no idea what came over him but the cried out in pain again as he held his scar from the pain.

"Harry what's wrong?" Allura asked before she felt that ominous aura from the scar stir. But by this feeling she felt that Godric and a second party was trying to keep it contained. "We need to get you out of here." Allura said worried the scar may have held something dark and the Quintessence Harry exposed himself to may have waken it up.

(Outside the Room)

The Soldier breathed hard ready for the worse with his rifle aimed at the door waiting for it to open. But then to his shock the door was bashed down and used as a battering ram to which he was hit and in turn knocked out cold. Allura took the rifle from the soldier as Harry regained his footing with the pain numbing down but still there. Harry of course looked to what Allura did in shock as she held the rifle and saw how Harry was staring at her.

"What?" She asked while looking to Harry.

The two then heard footsteps approaching and saw a whole battalion of Sentries coming for them. "We need to go now!" Harry called out while they began to run for it. "Reducto!" Harry invoked with his wand while they ran hitting many sentries at once. But doing so was a bad call as his scar began to hurt worse now as the Wizard turned Paladin cried out in pain.

Allura felt it every time Harry casts his magic the scar would hurt worse and whatever is inside it drew power from every time Harry casted magic. "Harry don't use your magic you'll make it worse for yourself." Allura said as she needed to get Harry to safety and remove whatever it is that's hiding inside his scar.

"O-ok." Harry agreed for now but he wasn't going to let Allura get hurt or worse captured.

(Back with Cedric)

Cedric waited by a second conveyor belt for the jar to move torts him. It was a simple plan and right now the best he got without being caught as he had lent his glove to Harry earlier. The process of refining the Quintessence was almost done as the large orb was emptying out while the jar below was being filled up. Soon the jar was completely filled and once it was sealed the liquid glowed inside it. Once ready it began to roll its way down the belt and thus after timing it just right Cedric took his wand out and casted the spell.

"Accio Quintessence Jar." Cedric invoked and thus the jar flew to his waiting hand hopefully outside the figured notice. Cedric hid behind the wall and looked at the figure who he saw was still doing his work here. Once Cedric was sure he had not noticed took a look at the jar which was apparently a Galra fuel source.

But unaware to Cedric the figure had noticed him and once he finished up a second jar looked over to Cedric with its mask turning in an odd way like an owl before he vanished from sight. Cedric noticed the silence and looked back to the room and to his surprise saw the figure was gone which was confusing in itself. Then as if to kick him down the druid appeared behind him and blasted him away causing him to drop the jar in question.

Cedric slid on the ground for a bit as the figure grabbed the jar that was dropped. "Ok should have figured it wouldn't be that easy." Cedric said drawing his wand once more. "Reducto!" Cedric invoked sending the spell out torts the figure who placed the jar back on the belt to be taken where it needed to be. Seeing this coming the figure avoided the attack and reappeared at a different spot. "Bombarda!" Cedric invoked again firing off another spell to which the figure dodged once again.

But before he could fire a third spell Cedric saw the figure had not reappeared yet. He then heard something akin to lightning and looked up in shock seeing the figure there. "Stupify!" HE quickly invoked the stunner spell but the Druid deflected it with ease before firing at him. Cedric dodged the attack as best he could and knew he had to hurry fast. Cedric ran around to avoid being blasted at and went for the jar again.

"Accio Galra Fuel jar!" He invoked allowing the jar to once more fly back to his waiting hand. Once he caught it he rolled out of the way of another attack and got ready. He then looked and was wide eyed when he saw the druid preparing another attack. "Hermione I'm about to emergency Apparate! We need to get out of here!" Cedric called out knowing he had to hurry.

The Druid fired off its attack and thus Cedric apparated but the energy hit and adding the method of use it would be a miracle of Cedric didn't come out dead. The Druid walked over to where Cedric had apparated from and investigated the brief flash in the event horizon. He then looked down and saw what appeared to be blood and maybe skin with a tad bit of inner flesh mixed in. The Druid levitated it up and contained it in a sterilized container.

"Haggar will be pleased with this for Project Kuron." The Druid finally said revealing himself as a male and being aware of one of Haggar's little pet projects.

(The others)

With a popping sound Cedric appeared with the others as he was roaring in pain while clutching his arm. Hermione was wide eyed as was Ron and Draco as it looked like Cedric was going into shock. "Bloody hell he splinched." Draco gasped to which Hermione cursed herself.

"Shit." Hermione cursed before grabbing her bag and pulling out the tonic. "Ron Draco one of you apply this too is wound and bandage it up." Hermione ordered before Harry was heard on their links.

(Harry)

"Hermione get Rowena ready to leave now!" Harry all but ordered while they ran down the hall of the ship. Harry was clutching his scar every now and again through his helmet as the pain got worse no doubt the presence inside it wanted more Quintessence almost begging for it.

But soon he and Allura were blocked at the hall to which Allura pointed the rifle and fired it off. But it appeared she was holding it the wrong way and in turn fired it off at their chasers. "Bugger this." Harry said before activating his Bayard and slashing the Sentries before him making sure not to cast any more spells. "Allura I thought you said you traveled around the Galaxy. I mean, you fly a bloody spaceship how can you not know how to hold this correctly?!" Harry scolded to which he fixed Allura's grip so she was pointing the gun the right way.

Allura then took Harry's hand and they began to run again while Harry made sure not to stumble. "I'm tense! This is a Tense situation with us being chased inside a Galra Warship, you being afflicted by some unknown affliction, and me worrying to death over you." Allura listed off which Harry heard completely.

"Wait what was that last one?" Harry asked which Allura heard this and growled a bit.

"Ignore that escape takes priority." Allura said before the automated voice was heard.

"Secure Hatches. All personnel take positions for departure." The voice said to which they had to hurry.

(Back with the others)

Once Hermione got the data downloaded she slammed her computer shut and got up. "Let's go we need to move now!" Hermione called out knowing they had to escape.

"We got Cedric!" Ron called out as he and Draco finished applying the tonic and both held one of his arms in response to carry him out.

"Come on we need to get the Princess and Potter!" Draco called out as they had a man down and two they needed to rescue.

(Back with Harry and Allura)

The two were running down the hall with Harry using his memory from his last visit here to locate the escape pods. That and a map Hermione had made from her last visit to Sendak's ship hopefully with the Galra cruisers having the same basic build up between each other.

"The Escape Pods should be up here." Harry said as he ran as the pain from his scar was getting worse.

They kept running while Allura fired at the Sentries before the voice on the intercom was heard. "Formulating navigation. All crew assume Hyper-speed positions." It ordered to which Allura removed the helmet no longer needing it.

"Hurry! We won't be able to escape once the ship enters hyper-speed." Allura urged before Harry cried out in pain more as he stumbled forcing Allura to catch him. Allura ended up having to carry Harry while she used her other arm to fire the stolen gun at the Galra Sentries. "Harry don't use your magic." Allura urged as she knew that using his magic would make his condition worse. But the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Become-a-Paladin had a death grip on his wand ready to use it again if need be.

(Outside)

As the Galra Cruiser began to rise up Rowena jumped to a pillar and saw it take off while she and her passengers awaited an escape pod to launch. The lights on the cruiser began to come to life showing it was getting ready to depart which meant this was going to be a photo finish for all of them.

(Back with Harry and Allura)

The two arrived at the escape pods as Allura fired behind her to keep the Sentries at bay. Once they were through the door Harry slammed the button with his fist closing the door while they came through. The Sentries fired and chased but it appeared the door was going to close on their faces. But then a sentry managed to get through and began trying to force the door open.

Allura then put Harry down and charged in and with her superior strength grabbed the doors even denting them with her grip before she began to force it to close while the Sentries tried to force it open. Harry saw Allura struggle and knew this would only delay them for so long.

They saw the lights began to turn on as Allura saw this as well. "It's taking off! Get in the pod!" Allura urged Harry who got back up with shaking feet.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Harry argued with her refusing to leave Allura behind. The two saw the door was closing and with it their small amount of time to escape.

"You have to." Allura said as Harry began to hobble over to the door.

"Not without you!" Harry said but before Allura could grab him to throw Harry into the door Harry had a counter for it and the Sentries. "Allura move!" Harry ordered with wand drawn.

"Harry don't!" She tried to stop him but it was too late.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Harry invoked at the top of his lungs and in turn released his most powerful exploding charm yet. It was enough to blow the door off its hinges and with it the Sentries. But alas it was for not as Harry saw the Sentries had numbers and began to pool in. Allura coughing up a fit and saw that Harry was in extreme pain now as the scar was becoming more active.

As the sentries began to flood in Harry had one more spell to use praying it will last long enough to do what he needs it to do. "Expecto Patronum." Harry invoked and in turn he released the Patronus in the form of a stag. He then whispered his message to it to which it went to the pod just before it closed and waited to be picked up.

Allura was shocked by this and was soon knocked down while she struggled to get free. Harry crawled over to her ignoring the pain as bet he could and reached out to her. The two looked at each other's eyes as green met pink as their hands grabbed each other despite the struggle they put. "I'll never leave you." Harry promised as Allura... she was like him orphaned because of a power hungry madman.

Allura... she did not know how to respond to this as their grips tightened between the linked hands. He was willing to sacrifice everything for her the same way she would have sacrificed herself for him. It was like a universe without Allura in it wasn't one worth saving for Harry. This kindred feeling between two souls it was as if at this moment they knew each other as well as they knew themselves as with the hands that linked to each other a glow formed between their hands.

They may not have realized this but in certain aspects Earth's variant of Quintessence manipulation or magic as they called it developed into another form. A form so intimate so powerful that some would call it a magic born out of love. Soul Bonds were a rarity in their world these days because forming one was one that should be taken with due caution. To knowingly form one is like marriage in some aspects but once its form breaking it would be near impossible. But when one was formed unintentionally out of a pure action that both souls would knowingly due for the other well a Soul Bond at its most pure most powerful would be born.

They could be at completely opposite sides of the Universe but like red string of fate they would always remain a part of each other's lives. So as Harry and Allura were both captured with the pod launching that soul bond had been formed and the power it would grant to both them and Voltron would be incredible and miraculous.

(With the others Rowena)

The group located the pod and had retrieved it allowing who they hoped to be Harry and Allura to disembark. But instead from the door at the back of the cockpit they saw the Patronus stag walk in and deliver its message to them. "We've been captured by the Sentries and are still on the ship... don't come after us as Cedric said attacking Zarkon's main headquarters would be suicide." The Patronus said using Harry's voice that sounded like he was in severe pain.

"Oh no." Hermione gasped in shock knowing Harry and Allura were both in danger now.

"Wait so if they're both there... not only wont we have wormholes but we can't form Voltron." Draco said with Cedric standing as his arm was in a sling.

"I know." Cedric said to which Ron saw the look on Cedric's face. "We need to go in there and find them." Cedric said as he felt guilty about this. Harry just like the others were his responsibility and to let even ONE of them down would be like letting them ALL down. It was made worse taking Allura into consideration with how she was with him on that ship.

"Wait Cedric not that I disagree with you but weren't you the one who said attacking Zarkon at his home base would be nutters and blood suicide?" Ron asked to which Cedric nodded.

"Yes I did." He said but Ron wasn't done.

"And that attacking him there when we have neither the manpower or the guns to do it would be the worst mistake of our lives." Ron said even if they were not Cedric's exact words the point still stands.

"I know." Cedric said but he had a serious look on his face for this. "But without them we would be worse off than when we began. We need to get them back." Cedric repeated to which they all agreed on this.

"I haven't gotten along with Potter since I first met him... but leaving him there will not suffice." Draco said as they were all in agreement.

"Yeah he's my best mate I won't let him be Zarkon's prisoner and Allura isn't going to die by Zarkon's hands either." Ron said to which Hermione nodded.

"Then lets head back to the Castle of Lions we need a plan." Hermione said knowing they would only get one shot at rescuing their missing teammates.

They are all in agreement they had a lost Lion and a Princess to save. Hermione though noted the last bit was similar to something out of a story book or a Zelda Video Game. But that was beside the point since they needed to save their friends from the belly of the beast. But the question was how on that regard.

(TBC)

ESKK: That's the chapter people hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review before leaving and like always I say ja-ne.


	10. Super Robot Wars Union-X Annoucement

Super Robot War Union X Announcement

ESKK: Well I know it's early but I've been asked this a lot lately and after a while I decided what the hell I'll go ahead and do it. But if I'm going to do this I'm doing it my way and for starters I'm issuing a recruitment for co-writers and showing you my roster for pilots and such.

Marianne: That's right master here is going to be starting a bootleg Super Robot Multiverse to set up for Super Robot Wars.

Ciela: And thus here we are to help announce it.

ESKK: Exactly now my faithful readers for starters I'll be giving you the roster for crossover fics to come and for those who will be in the major event.

List:

Harry Potter x Voltron Legendary Defender

Neon Genesis Evangelion x Mazinkaiser

Steven Universe X GaoGaiGar

RWBY X Getter Robo

ESKK: Now mind you this isn't the full list since I also plan to bring in Star vs the Forces of Evil into this as well but problem is I'm stuck on what mecha anime to use for them (I'd like to avoid Demonbane for that route considering Eldritch Gods and all) so right now Star is slanted to gain a Super Robot anima crossover just not sure which one as of yet.

Marianne: But Master does have some ideas on the RWBY Getter Robo idea that he will be willing to share.

"ESKK: Yeap the fic will be called Getter Robo Dust.

Summary: The story is pretty simple Nicholas Schnee, Gurren Rose, and Shu Xiao Long piloted Getter Robo against Salem but at the time they were limited one what they could do and only managed to beat her into submission to keep some peace in Remnant. They went their separate ways after that but Nicholas had Ozpin and Dr. Polendina continue the Getter Project in case Getter Robo was ever needed again thus Shin Getter Robo was born.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss ended up inheriting there Grandfather's legacy as the Getter Team utilizing the Getter Rays they were imbued with due to their Grandfather's exposure to the Getter Rays. Now here this for all you Getter Fans!

Ruby: CHANGE GETTER 1

ESKK: As for Steven Universe it's pretty much the same if not different.

Summary: During the Gem War Pink Diamond or Rose Quarts had trusted one other person besides Pearl with her secret. That was Emerald the Bravest of all the Gems. Emerald was a Gem made using the G-Crystal and thus allowing her to connect to Galion a machine made using the same power source. Thus in the Gem War Rose Quarts had the aid of the King of Brave to battle Home World and with Emerald as its pilot it became known as GaoGaiGar. During the final battle that lead to the Diamond Attack GaoGaiGar attempted to stop the damage and was hit by the attack and in turn was never heard from again. Until Years Later Steven and the Crystal Gems meet another Gem Hybrid one who has been born from Emerald Gar and he in turn inherited his mother's power to become the King of Braves GaiGaiGar. His name is Evolver Dan and for him courage is the power that allows him to summon his weapon and in turn become GAOGAIGAR!

ESKK: Now then I will need someone to help me write these stories and trust me these two will be heavy on me. So to anyone willing to Co-Write these my only demand is that you have good grammar (Because I may have English as my native tongue but my grammar sucks balls) and be extremely knowledgeable on Steven Universe, GaoGaiGar, RWBY, and Getter Robot. That are my demands and if anyone is interested in helping me with this project I will accept all help.

ESKK: Now before we head off one last thing. Anyone who has a Super Robot to add to the roster it must be a crossover with another anime, TV Series, Movie Series, or cartoon otherwise I won't take it. Now then until next chapter I will say to you all to keep reading, review, and ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 9 Black Paladin and (re)Birth

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Well here we are the end of season 1. Jeez it's been a wild ride and I almost thought we'd never make it this far. So to all you who have stuck around rejoice for you are part of this even further. And for those of you wanting certain things to happen to certain characters… well let's say you get your wish if it's been granted. Now then Paladins it's time to form Voltron!

(Start Castle of Lions)

The green Lion Rowena made her return to the castle at breakneck speed because right now a member of the pride was taken from them. They had little time to waste in order to get them back. So when the Paladins minus one and Allura stepped into the command deck Cedric got to work. "Hermione look through the information from the ship find out where Zarkon's central command is at." Cedric ordered while taking off his helmet while his arm was in a sling from being Splinched.

"Already on it." Hermione said as she got to work with Ron looking over her shoulder.

"What happened? Where's Allura?" Coran asked to which Sirius but in on this.

"And while we're on the subject where is Harry?" Sirius asked as Remus agreed on this.

"They captured them both. They managed to get the information to us at the cost of being captured I couldn't do anything." Cedric said taking full blame for this.

"How is that possible?" Coran asked to which Remus kept a level head on this.

"Coran I'm sorry things didn't go as planned." Cedric began before Remus stepped in.

"He's right we can't expect everything to go as intended. But right now we cannot focus on what went wrong." Remus said calming the situation as best he could knowing how Sirius could get when upset.

"Exactly right now we need to figure out how to make it right. Hermione, anything?" Cedric asked looking over to Hermione with concern on his face as she worked.

"Everyone, look at this." Hermione said to which she pulled the image on the main screen. Once it was there it showed the image of Zarkon's headquarters which was by far the biggest ship they had ever seen thus far.

"Is that supposed to be a space ship or a bloody planet?" Draco asked in shock to what he saw.

"Look at the size of it!" Coran said to which Hermione nodded.

"About the size of a Death Star I'd wager." Hermione said as that was a scary thought she dare not thing of anything bigger (Star Killer Base). "I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives Zarkon more time to prepare for us." Hermione said as they had friends they needed to save after all.

"I'd agree if there was five of us we're a Paladin short." Draco said having second thoughts on this.

"He's right with Voltron as a whole we could barely take on one fleet a ship this massive could hold a thousand fleets." Ron said as this was one of those moments where they needed a plan and a damn bloody miracle to pull it off.

"Zarkon wants Voltron and if we go in we run the risk of delivering it straight to Zarkon himself." Remus said while he looked to the others.

"But we can't leave Harry or Allura there." Sirius argued as it seems they were about to start bickering amongst each other.

"WE need to think how are we going to get Harry and Allura back?" Cedric asked knowing they needed a plan and one that had the highest success rate of being pulled off.

(Galra War Ship Brig)

The Galra War Ship began to come in for docking at High Command with two prisoners onboard. It had just arrived in fact so it was going through the final docking for Zarkon's HQ. Inside it Harry and Allura were sharing a cell as Harry was not in any pain at last and she removed his helmet to see the scar. To her shock when she had seen it the scar was pulsing red around the thunder shape and it even looked a tad bit infected. Not noticeably mind you but just enough that it looked serious. During the flight she was happy to say it died down but the pulsing was still there.

It was a long ride and Allura knew they would need to conserve there strength especially after Harry had his sapped out of him by his own scar. "A-Allura?" Harry began as he came too to which Allura saw this.

"Harry you're ok." Allura said happy to see he was ok.

"Yeah I suppose I am... and so are you." Harry said happy to see Allura was in one piece.

"Don't worry about me and save your strength." Allura said as she began to get Harry a bit more comfortable. But since she lacked any sort of pillow she had in turn opted to do what the female lead did for the male lead in Hermione's manga. She had Harry rest his head on her lap to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

"Allura I." Harry began but Allura stopped him.

"Don't like I said you need to save your strength Harry." Allura said to which Harry did as told for a bit. It was calm and silent despite their current situation but Allura decided to break the silence. "Harry if you have enough strength to talk... why did you do it?" Allura asked looking to Harry.

"Why did I do what?" Harry asked looking to the Altean.

"Why risk your life for mine?" Allura asked to which Harry hadn't a foggiest. "You play an important piece for Voltron and my life shouldn't supersede the lives of countless beings in the Universe oppressed by the Galra." Allura said to which Harry sighed a bit.

"I guess... you were worth the risk for me." Harry confessed causing Allura to go wide eyed with a slight blush then transferred over to her marks that began to glow.

"W-what?" Allura stuttered as she did not expect Harry to say something like that.

"I know kind of daft on my part with how it turned out." Harry said as he just laid there on Allura's lap.

"No... No it's just you risked it all for me... I'm furious about it yes... but I can't help but feel like I'd do the same thing if not something similar." Allura confessed as they waited to arrive at Galra HQ.

"Quite a bad place to have a heart to heart Allura." Harry said to which Allura chuckled as well. "I suppose." Allura said while she laid there.

It was quiet for a moment until Harry spoke up at long last. "You smell nice." Harry said causing Allura to blush at this. "Are these what juniberries smell like?" Harry asked with his eyes closed and a smile on his features.

Allura blushed for a moment before smiling at how sweet this boy can be. She then gently caress his hair a bit letting him rest as she imagined herself and Harry in the Juniberry fields of Altea when it was still in its prime. It wasn't long until Allura looked to Harry and his lips. Unaware to her she carefully grew closer to them as it appeared like Allura and Harry were about to kiss. But just as their lips were about to meet they felt the ship dock just before Allura pulled away and to which Allura sighed in response. "Seems we docked." Allura said realizing how this could turn out and how this may he where there luck runs out.

Soon Harry began to sit up and in turn he took Allura's hand as they waited for whoever there undertaker would. The pair didn't have to wait long before the heard approaching footsteps. Just when those steps stopped at their cell door the door opened and from it Haggar and two of her druids stood there though for them it was the first time meeting them. "Both of you come with me." She ordered with her threat evident if they were to refuse.

(Castle of Lions)

Draco was typing on his console as they looked over the data on Zarkon's base. "Anything?" Cedric asked as nearby Remus helped Hermione as best he could on this.

"There's just no bloody way in. They'll have us tracked from every possible direction." Draco said knowing they needed to get in somehow.

"There has to be something keep looking." Cedric ordered before standing up and looking to the solemn Coran and Sirius. Cedric began walking over to the two knowing they must blame him for Harry and Allura being taken somehow.

He then walked over to them just as Remus went to help Ron before finally speaking. "I know you're worried about them. We all are infect I'm so sorry I let them slip away like this." Cedric said looking down a bit. "If only I was a better leader." Cedric said as this was a lot of responsibility for him to undertake.

"I know it's not, your fault. It's just... I lost so much I can't lose Allura to." Coran said to which Sirius nodded as well.

"I feel the same about Harry. James and his parents took me in when my parents beat me and kicked me out because I was in Gryffindor and I didn't support there pureblood beliefs." Sirius said to which he worried further. "When James and Lily died Harry became my last link to those I called family." Sirius said before looking to Sirius. "Cedric we all make mistakes that's what happens when you're brave enough to make decisions to lead those who would follow." Sirius said to which Remus heard a laughed a bit.

"Sirius have you finally gotten serious?" Remus joked to which this did lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh quiet you." Sirius countered before looking to the data. "So let's get those two back after all can't have Godric without his Paladin and this castle without its princess." Sirius said to which Cedric sighed.

"That may be hard unless you can get us a way into Zarkon's ship unseen." Cedric said as that was the conundrum here.

"Hold a tic." Coran said as he looked to the map as it looked in on a planetoid. "I think I have a way." Coran said showing they just might have a plan.

(Meanwhile Galra High Command the throne room)

A platform lift rose up and from it Harry and Allura were seen handcuffed while being led by Haggar and kept restrained by her two druids. They had the perfect view of space around them before they were being lead down to a figure in regal like robes. Harry couldn't help but fear a sense of fear and dread run through him as he saw the figure and have it grow stronger the closer they got.

He knew who this was and the fact they were being taken to talk to him personally suggest that something was going to happen soon. They soon stopped and just as they did the Tyrannical Ruler of the Universe spoke. "Princess Allura." Zarkon himself spoke causing Allura to go wide eyed at this. Harry hissed silently in pain as he felt his scar sting once more but ignored it knowing how impossible it was for Voldemort to be this far out.

When Zarkon had called her by name Allura had let out a small gasp in response because standing before her was the very being who took everything from her. Her father, her mother, her throne, and most of all her planet and her people. The fact she was so close to the vile genocidal murderer who had robbed her of so much Allura at this moment lost her composure and went near berserk on him. You monster! You destroyed Altea!" Allura roared out charging at Zarkon before Harry could stop her.

"Allura wait!" Harry called out but before he could stop her Haggar acted and released her magic using it to restrain Allura to stop her attack.

Allura of course gasped in shock as Haggar held in in the air. Harry was shocked at what he saw as never had he seen such powerful magic before. He doubt even Dumbledore could match up to this woman let alone Voldemort. When Haggar released Allura it seemed she hadn't lost her fire as she began to get back up with a glare torts Zarkon. "Voltron is going to put an end to your empire." Allura said to which Harry carefully observed this.

"No, it will only make me more powerful. Your father knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago." Zarkon said before he looked to Harry who glared at Zarkon. Harry hated to admit it but he felt like all the joy in the world had been sucked right out of him. It was almost like he was staring into the every face of evil itself. A Darkness that casts a shadow over darkness itself. "I see the Red Lion has passed the reigns to a new Paladins a pup of all things." Zarkon noted as Harry was much younger then Alfor was when the Red Lion chose him.

Harry only gulped a bit but stood his ground before Zarkon continued but what he had said made Harry curious. "Regardless, your new Paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and with it, the key to unimaginable power." Zarkon said to which Harry glared at him for this especially when his gaze returned to Harry. "That power can be shared with you young one." Zarkon said noting the Earthling had this certain disposition to him. "After all you do have this disposition for power." Zarkon said knowing full well that Voltron requires five to utilize.

Harry then had a small flashback to his first year when he remembered his first official meeting with Voldemort. 'There is only power and those who are too weak to take it.' The memory of Voldemort said in Harry's mind to which Harry was reminded of Voldemort in Zarkon.

"Sorry..." Harry began getting a second wind while glaring at Zarkon. "I have no intentions of joining you in this or any universe." Harry said while glaring at Zarkon who then scoffed a bit.

"No matter." Zarkon said before Haggar spoke up.

"My lord I would like to take the boy his abilities with that wooden stick that catalyst intrigues me and I sense another presence emanating from his cranial scar." Haggar said desiring to run her own experiments to see what this power and presence was.

"Do with him as you wish Haggar." Zarkon said to which Harry was wide eyed before Allura could react.

"Harry!" Allura cried out but that was all Harry got to hear before he ended up blacking out when Haggar user her magic to knock him unconscious.

(Back at Castle of Lions)

"Everyone, eyes up here," Cedric call out as a plan has been made with Sirius, Remus, and Coran stand by as they knew the plan already as Cedric started to explain the idea is as he said, "

We've got a plan to get Allura and Harry out. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen, and undetected."

"Wait, I thought Allura is needed to open up a wormhole," Hermione said as they understand Allura is the castle will respond to as Coran responded with, "It's true that Allura powers the castle's ability to travel through wormholes. However, I think we have enough of her residual essence stored in the system to maybe make one jump."

"Hold on, maybe, as in it may not work at all if we do?" Draco said as he makes a good point on that as he may be brave to face against the Galra forces but not do a suicide attempt to open a wormhole as Remus said, "We have a theory on that, as its Allura essence the castle may respond to, but we can try boosting it with our own magic, if it is a form of quintessence we may able to keep a stable wormhole to jump through, but it would only works once when Allura own magic stored magic run out from the castle."

"In theory that sound good professor, but where do go to wormhole in as if we do it next to the ship,, the wormhole will act like a beacon drawing all the fleets around Zarkon fortress to us right away," Hermione said with Coran nodded as he turn to the window screen as he hit a few keys bringing up a map around Zarkon solar system base to that as he said, "Easy to say, We'll wormhole here as well hide the castle within this giant gas planet in Zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden."

AS the screen show the detail about the planet as its gases were the perfect cover like hiding a sea ship in a fog bank as Cedric started to explain the next step of the plan as he said, "From there we'll use the castle to scan for Allura and Harry on Zarkon ship, as its unknown if they will be keep together, or not, and if it's the 2nd then we will have to launch Godric."

"Wait I thought the idea is to find and save Harry and Allura, from that place, not give the Galra a lion to take to leave us with a lion sort and no form Voltron at all," Ron said as Cedric nodded and said, "I know, which is why we are betting on Godric to find and save harry himself, using their bond, as hopefully Godric will respond to the Bond he has with harry once we're near, we'll keep all the fleet around focus on us, while hoping Godric will to the rest."

"We'll be taking a huge risk with that, as the only time Godric ever acted on its owe is when Harry was in danger," Hermione said as Sirius said to them, "I don't like this plan ether... but I am willing to take that chance, if we can save harry, we can save Allura as well and get out soon as we can as its all for nothing from here."

"We will attack Zarkon before he knows what hit him," Cedric said as Coran said, "But like we said before there only enough energy to wormhole in, and without Allura we won't have enough energy to wormhole out."

"It doesn't matter. We're not leaving without her or harry," Cedric said as Sirius gave a nod along with Remus, and everyone else as they understood the risk, thankfully leaving Dobby out as he is on earth, no need to risk any more than needed as if they failed, then they failed everyone and they won't do so.

(Zarkon ship, Haggar Lab)

Harry started to open his eyes, within a daze as he was knock out by that Dark space witch power, did a number on him with his scar as well.

Blinking his eyes with his site clearing up, and felt a uncomfortable feeling around him, as he could not move any of his limb to move of shift, and his back felt like it was press up against a metal plate which isn't far off as his senses came back to him as well he saw himself on a table of sort within Galra lab of some sort, but to him it seem to be a mix of a science lab and a potion making room as he sees vials all around him with some caldron like pots, and some flask with glass tubing around it, and also there seem to be some tech around him as well as he hears a heart monitor beeping.

Soon as he look before him as he lifted his head up, without his glasses it was hard to see much for him with his helmet goes help adjust his site when he wearing it, but he doesn't need them to see detail of a dark cloak witch before him as she said, "Awake I see, good, because I need you to tell me something."

"Depends do you have my glasses?" Harry asked while also taunting her but seriously he needed his glasses back.

Haggar didn't let it bother her knowing it was quiet hard to get under her skin. "When you first arrived I had detected a presence within your scar leeching off you though very unstable." Haggar began to which Harry had been heard this a lot lately. "After which I delved deeper it appeared to be a fragment of sorts but it came with another presence one completely untainted naïve really." Haggar explained almost hovering through the room, then again Harry can't really see her feet from his position or under her cloak.

"Ok and why would you bloody care about it enough to keep me alive?" Harry asked to which Hagar chuckled in response.

"My reason is simple... it garnered my interest and curiosity took hold. Perhaps these presence attached to your life will serve the Empire more than it would yourself." Haggar said to which Harry looked around for an escape and in turn took notice to the wires attached to him as well as containers two of which were large empty ones. Though they were empty the two containers looked like you could fit an entire body in there. He then noticed another one labeled mind you but he could not understand Galra dialect and thus would not know what it translates to for some time. But to Haggar it was a sample donated to her by Ranviegs lieutenant who went by the name Krolia.

"What do you plan to do to me then?" Harry asked getting nervous before he noticed Haggar's hands beginning to glow bright.

"Don't ask such an obvious question... I intend to extract them you are but the container after all and as the container the contents you contain is the only interest I have." Haggar said to which her hands glowed brighter with the energy she was about to use.

'Oh Quiznack.' Harry mentally cursed realizing how much this was going to hurt.

Soon Haggar's experiment began and in turn she blasted Harry with the full force of her magic causing him pain unlike any he felt before. His screams were heard all over as he felt the energy seep into his skin and dig deep inside his being. He could feel it the energy was digging into his very being like hands or claws tearing their way through. He didn't realize it but his scar was beginning to release a black ink like substance with smoke mixed in.

It wasn't long until Harry felt the metaphorical and metaphysical claws begin to grab something, something very foreign to him. Then the wires and tubes attached to him began to glow one set releasing a dark aura while the other a golden light. They began to transfer into the two large containers while the smaller one activated and transferred over to the container with a glowing substance. It wasn't long until Harry saw it the darkness eating away at his sight. Harry began to black out as despite being restrained he had tried to move to do something to stop the pain. Then in his last visions of sight he saw it... the containers now had something inside them.

The dark one looked like some sort of dark creature as it spaz out and moved around on itself trying to do something. Haggar's attention was drawn to it as she observed it with great detail and a sense of familiarity to it. Harry's attention was drawn to the other creature in the other tube. It was moving in a calm pure form as if it was untainted by the darkness of the universe. It moved around the tube almost like it was exploring its new environment curious and innocent. Harry felt drawn to it like a desire to protect it but his vision grew heavy once more.

Was this it? Was tearing those creatures out of him killing him? Harry didn't know until he let the blackness consume him and thus went silent.

(Meanwhile Department of Mysteries Ministry of Magic)

An unspeakable was sighing as he was jotting down the, prophesies in the prophesy room. Cataloging each container while making sure not to take them from where they belong. He knew they could only be taken by those it involved and also made sure to note any that had gone dark completely as it was a sign the prophesy had been completed and can be safely removed from the location. As he did his job though he heard a cracking sound and went wide eyed before looking. He looked and in turn saw one of the orbs for H.P. began to crack. The crack started small before it began to spread out in a web sort of way.

The unspeakable worker began to step back in fear and even dropped is clipboard and quill. Then the, prophesy completely shattered to which the worker ran for it to inform his superiors of what transpired.

(Meanwhile at a Hidden Shack)

Voldemort was trying to rest and conserve his strength with recent events. Nagini was slithering around hunting for food as wormtail was making sure he was well fed. He had to be careful with how much magic he used since this form was weak until he acquired the last ingredient for the ritual. Harry Potter has vanished and despite Dumbledore claiming otherwise Voldemort knew the Goblet would acquire the boy for him. After all it can be confounded so it seemed fair that the Harry can be summoned by the Goblet to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

But just as Pettigrew and Nagini returned the snake went wide eyed as did Voldemort for the Dark Lord began to scream in pain from an unknown source. The snake was flailing out as it felt the same pain as its master. "WORMTAIL!" Voldemort roared through the pain but then saw it. The Death Mark on Peter was reacting which meant something was wrong with himself. But that was impossible he wasn't poisoned nor was he attacked directly... so this could only mean much to his horror one of his Horcruxes was being threatened. He knew not how he knew this but he knew deep down it to be the case. After all he had felt a similar pain over two years ago when his diary was destroyed.

"My lord." Peter stuttered in fear of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort had to ensure his Horcruxes were in one piece but before he could give the order he felt his mind go elsewhere. In a brief moment he saw it Harry Potter being attacked by some sort of Dark Witch. He knew not how or where he was... nor the armor the boy was endowed with but he knew Harry was in danger. If the boy was in this sort of pain that reflected to Voldemort then in his great ire knew he had to 'save Harry,' because the boy's blood was needed for the ritual he had in stored. But as quickly as it came it vanished as Voldemort felt the pain recede from him.

"My lord." Peter stuttered to which Voldemort glared a bit.

"Peter call Crouch and tell him... to find an alternative access to Harry's Blood in the event the Goblet does not obey." Voldemort growled fearing the worse. If Harry died by any but his own hands then any satisfaction of revenge would be mute and in turn he would feel unfulfilled.

(Hogwarts headmaster's office Dumbledore)

Dumbledore was wide eyed when he saw the instruments meant to monitor Harry go off one by one. Some of them shattered which Dumbledore knew not if it was because the Horocrux inside Harry had by some miracle been removed or the boy himself has died. Soon the ones monitoring the Horocrux began to shatter while the ones monitoring his health went wild until they began to change. Soon to his horror they began to enter a dull state which meant Harry was teetering to the edge and one wrong move would mean his death.

"By Merlin." Dumbledore gasped to himself realizing that Harry may very well die this day.

Soon he heard a knock from the door to which with a wave of his wand hid the instruments for the time being. "Enter." Dumbledore said regaining his composure for the time being.

Soon he was met with a combination of Snape, Alastor Moody, and Trelawney as they all walked in. "Ah what brings you all here?" Dumbledore asked to which Telawney spoke first.

"Oh just handing in lesson plans and the like." The Seer said to the headmaster to which Alastor scoffed a bit.

"Yes but it seems Potter and his friends as well as both Malfoy and Diggory's apprenticeships have come to question." Snape commented that he knew they needed to cover it up more since Draco was his godson after all.

"Ah yes strikes me as unusual that they would all acquire an apprenticeship around the same time." Alastor said as mad eye's paranoia had been a great aid in capturing death eaters and the like.

"Ah yes well I'll be happy to look into all of it as soon as possible." Dumbledore began before Trelawney went silent as her eyes began to glass over. "Professor?" Dumbledore asked with concern as he had only seen her like this twice before. Both times resulted in events yet to come being enacted.

"The Defender of the Stars shall meet his Nemesis in the form of the Destroyer of Life. The Snake who bears the name of Riddles shall done the name of the founder serpent and in turn shall shed its skin through trial and struggle to become the dragon who hunts those who oppose its conquest." She began in a voice that Dumbledore knew was telling that of a, prophesy. "The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice shall be the Lions head who challenges the Demon Dragon for the fate of all Realities. Neither can truly live in harmony for one must die so the other may live." She continued showing that Harry managed to survive the ordeal he was in. What made it worrisome however was a possible threat that would be compared to a bitter rivalry. Two foes equal in every possible outcome at war against each other in a universe far too small for the both of them. "Upon the rift where there final battle shall take place the Defender shall be the Atlas who supports this universe while the Dragon will be the devourer who brings death to all for when this day comes One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall to decide on the seed who would birth a whole new reality." She finished to which Dumbledore, Snape, and Alastor all heard this.

Soon the Seer regained herself and looked around noticing the shocked eyes upon her. "Oh sorry did something happen?" She asked to which Dumbledore took charge. "Professor Trelawney I shall take those papers and send you a response as soon as possible." Dumbledore said while sending the teacher to handle her classes.

Snape was wide eyed at what he heard while Alastor was even more so though inside he was both excited and worried. After all the real Moody would keep this to himself but Barty Crouch Jr. will no doubt inform his Lord of what he had just heard.

(Meanwhile with Harry in an unknown Place)

Harry began to come to as he woke up this time freed and finally seeing clearly without his glasses. He stood up and looked around before noticing he was in a place of pure white that despite this he saw looked similar to Kings Cross Station but mixed with the Castle of Lions. It was almost like Altea's own version of Kings Cross station. But why would it look like this as he looked around. As Harry walked he soon bumped into something which knocked him down. He looked up and was wide eyed when he saw Godric standing there towering over him as if waiting.

"Godric?" Harry asked seeing the Red Lion there waiting on him. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked the Lion that formed Voltron's right arm before a new voice was heard.

"He's waiting for you Harry." Came a voice Harry never heard before but instinctively recognized. He turned around in shock to see none other than his mother but she was not alone here for with her was another woman who looked like an older version of Allura.

"M-mum?" Harry asked in shock when he saw her here of all places.

"Hello sweetheart." Lily Potter nee Evans greeted her son as Harry ran through his head of what had happened up to now.

"Bloody hell I... I died didn't I?" Harry asked to which Lily smiled a bit but then sighed.

"No young one but you are teetering torts it." The other woman said as she had walked over to Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Harry, and Godric is here to help you find your way back... if you so choose to." Lily said gesturing to the Red Lion who waited for his Paladins decision.

"If I so choose to?" Harry asked while looking to his mother before asking his other questions. "But wait where are, we? And who are you?" Harry asked starting with the two big questions.

"Well the first one is difficult to explain... but I can explain the other one is simple enough." The woman began before smiling the same smile he had seen on Allura. "My name is Melenore and I am Allura's mother." Melenore introduced herself as she looked to Harry with a smile.

"Wait Allura's mother but how?" Harry asked knowing the woman who carried and brought Allura into the universe had died over 10,000 years ago.

"Tell me Harry... what do you think this place is?" Lily asked looking to her son.

"It... kind of looks like King's Cross Station but without the people and it looks like the Castle of Lions was mixed in." Harry said to which Melenore smiled to this seeing where she could go with this.

"Yes Harry... see this is well a ferry to the afterlife one you are free to board if you so choose." Lily said looking to Harry. "It takes the form of what holds most sway in our hearts... for me it looks like the flower fields outside my old home." Lily said as she picked up a lily that appeared out of thin air.

"For me it appears as the Juniberry fields my daughter and I had spent much of her childhood outside of lessons at." Melenore explained but that didn't make sense to Harry.

"But why does it look like an Altean version of Kings Cross Station?" Harry asked to which Lily smiled to this.

"Harry, sweetheart for you Kings Cross was where your life changed forever where you found friend and family to last a life time. But the Altean aspect of it is new because despite that someone has taken residence inside a large part of your heart and now she holds sway in your heart to the point this place had changed for you alone." Lily said as Harry looked around and realized what she meant.

"Allura." Harry said realizing what his mother and Allura's mother was talking about.

"Precisely this Dumbledore fellow who champions love did not truly realize how strong it truly was. A bond had formed between you and my Allura a bond so powerful that it could even call to you from where you are." Melenore said while looking to Harry.

"Thus you have the choice Harry to board Godric and return to fight for the Universe or board a train and go on to the next great adventure, as Dumbledore would say." Lily said walking about a bit smiling to her son.

"I... I don't know." Harry said as he was worried about this.

"Don't worry time moves in a different way here so take all the time you need Harry." Melenore urged to which the three sat on a bench and in turn Harry leaned on his mother who began to caress his head as he tried to think it over.

(With Allura)

Allura heard her cell door open again after she and Harry were separated and in turn she saw a familiar figure threw into the cell in question. The cell door closed again and Allura ran over to the person and saw it was Harry himself with rings under his eyes. Allura had managed to secure his glasses before but as she looked him over she felt for a pulse and breathing. She found both and sighed in relief to this turn of events but saw he was very weak.

"Harry wake up! Come on Harry wake up!" She called out trying to get Harry to wake up. "Harry please wake up!" She begged trying to awaken the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Become-a-Paladin. "Only one chance." Allura said realizing what she could do to help him. After all she managed to revive the Balmerra perhaps she could do the same for Harry. Allura in turn focused her Quintessence onto Harry causing her Altean Marks to glow from the event. As she did this she only had one intention in mind and that was to save Harry's life even if it cost her own life in the exchange.

"Please Harry life... not just for the sake of the universe but for the sake of those who care for you. Those who love you." Allura said focusing her life energy to Harry. "For my sake." She added last as she had one last idea. She had read in the past that an Altean can directly transfer some of their power to another in the most intimate way possible which was a kiss between the provider and the receiver. Allura then moved her lips closer to Harry intent on doing all she could to save his life. And soon there lips met as despite the situation it looked like a romantic kiss all the while Allura transferred some of her own Quintessence into Harry.

(Harry)

Harry then felt a pull as he stood up in shock to which he heard Godric's roar. "It seems someone wants you to return." Lily smiled softly as she knew who it was.

"Who?" Harry asked to which Melenore smiled.

"Allura of course." Melenore said to which Harry was shocked at this in response.

"She cares that much?" Harry asked in shock to which Lily put a comforting hand on her sons shoulder.

"And it seems that care is mutual." Lily smiled to which Harry finally made his choice.

"Ok... I'll go back." Harry to which Lily smiled. "I'll do it for Allura above all else." Harry said to which Melenore smiled as well just as Godric lowered his head and opened his maw so Harry may enter.

"Ok then... but before you go Harry." Lily began getting Harry's attention. "Your father told me to tell you that you've chosen a beautiful, kind, and strong young woman to give your heart to." Lily said to which she smiled a bit. "Also a message seek out someone named Krolia and when you find her tell her 'I do solemnly swear to Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Doe, and Mongoose that I am up to no good." Lily said as that sounded exactly like the password to access the Marauders map with changes and adding two more Marauders. He knew his mother was no Marauder in her school days but being called Doe made sense but where did Mongoose come from?

"Ok... I will." Harry said before Melenore spoke up.

"And a message from me to you and Allura... tell Allura I said hi and that I miss her and most of all am so proud of her integrity and strength despite the loss of Altea." Melenore said to which Harry understood. "And one last thing from me and Lily to both of you." Melenore said getting a mischievous look on her face. "Make sure to give us both plenty of grandchildren." Melenore said causing Harry to blush beet red and go wide eyed at this.

"I um er." Harry said which got a laugh out of the two.

"No need to rush." Lily joked as well but Harry regained himself and joined in on the laughter.

Harry then calmed down and hugged his mother one last time for good measure. "Thank you... and I'll see you one day." Harry said to which Lily nodded.

"And I shall be waiting for you that day as well but with your father by my side." Lily said and in turn Harry nodded and took his leave. Once Harry boarded Godric the Red Lion stood back up and roared out before vanishing from sight leaving only Lily and Melenore behind.

"He's quiet the young man I'm sure he'll make my Allura happy." Melenore said to which Lily nodded in response.

"I can say the same about your daughter for my son." Lily said as it seems if they played their cards right Lily and Melenore would become in-laws.

(Living world Allura and Harry)

Harry soon awaken as he felt a strong energy flowing through him, and felt someone kissing him, as he open his eyes to his surprise Allura is the one kissing him, with her mark glowing, Harry thought she looked beautiful as he reach his hands up to her touching her cheek.

Allura being surprise by this as she let off the kiss and look down at Harry to see his eyes open, knowing he will be okay as she could not help but smile, with Harry saying, "Hey."

"Hi," Allura said back to him as soon a few tears came forth from her eyes, could not help it but letting them fall with Harry said to her, "I'm glad to see you alright."

"I was fine, I should be the one saying that," Allura said as they both got a small laugh out of that.

(The throne room)

All of Zarkon Trusted generals has gather within the throne room as one General said, "Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system. I will stop Voltron before it can get close."

"You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter," Zarkon spoken up cutting off his General from saying anything else with his witch standing at his side as she told everyone, "Once in, they won't get out."

"Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and I will have Voltron, and all the paladins will follow me or be destroy," Zarkon said as he believes Voltron will be his, with one General step up and said, "But what about the red Paladin, sire? Surely he won't follow you, we should have him executed."

"That won't be necessary," Haggar said as suddenly the container that held the dark entity came forth being presented to all as the Galra witch said, "I have remove the fragment within the red paladins scar, leeching off his power as well and life force. While removing it, the Paladins life was slowly diminishing, we won't need him anyone when someone else can become the Red Lions Paladin, as once we have gather all 5 lions, the red paladin will be no more."

A 2nd hand Galra soldier, to one of the Generals in the room, look at the dark fragment as his eyes widen a bit to the look of it as he saw something pure evil, as the entity inside was moving around, suddenly came up to the glass and scream out with a face like a snake, as the Galra soldier didn't know what it was, but he knew one thing, 'They must escape.'

(The gas planet)

Within the red clouds of the Gas planet, the worm hole open and very brightly and strong, as the castle of lions came forth from it, as they flew into Galra Territory.

(Castle of Lions)

AS Sirius and Remus were at the Teludav stand as they looked a bit exhausted for using the device for the first time as they let off when Cedric said, "We're here."

The two adults fell on their asses as Sirius said, "How does the princess do this every time, opening up these worm holes?"

"Before Altea was destroy, Princess Allura had great training from her father of how to control her ability, with what you told me of how wizard magic becomes stronger the more they practice, the same apply to Allura training as well, you can say," Coran said as that does make sense for everyone as Hermione had a mental note and would look up Altean "Magical" Training later, but right now there is a mission to do and a princess to save.

Coran got started scanning for Allura energy signature as well as Harry's, and soon on screen as two signals are seen with Coran saying, "I'm detecting Allura's energy signature, as well as Harry's. From this Distance, the signal's pretty weak, but they are somewhere in Zarkon Main ship."

"Good, because I don't to bloody look for them all over the place," Draco said as Coran typing as much as he could while saying, "Once we get closer, we'll be able to Narrow down the location where the princess and harry is being held."

"Okay everyone, this is it. We're going to come in fast and without warning, after we; Launch Godric into space, we attack," Cedric said as they have one shot to pull this off, and he didn't want to waste it.

"Once they realize what hit them we'll have both Harry and the Princess and be on our way." Cedric said to which it was in agreement. "Now get to your lions hopefully Godric will not be far behind." Cedric said to which everyone began to quickly make their way to the lions.

(With Harry and Allura)

The two were still in the cell waiting for something to happen. They must have assumed Harry had died in here no doubt to try and break Allura but she managed to save his life. Of course Allura saw Harry's scar was bleeding to which she cleaned the wound but despite this he felt better than he had ever felt before which was odd to say the least.

Right now they needed a way to get out and reunite with the others but they were in the belly of the beast right now. Escape may be near impossible for them to pull off successfully. But then they heard a tapping sound from the door before they heard the sound of buttons being pressed. Harry was ready for anything as was Allura but to their shock they heard a voice.

"Wait for the door to open before sprinting out. Once you're out I need you both to attack me, I have your Bayard and Catalyst take them and make your way out of this place." The voice on the other side ordered but Allura was skeptical.

"Who are you?" She demanded glaring at the door.

"To you I appear an enemy but in truth I'm a friend. I also have a drive with information you will very much need. Take it and it will lead you to more allies against Zarkon, the Blades of Marmora." The voice said to which Harry realized who this was.

"You're... a Galra." Harry said realizing this first hand.

"Yes... but we have little time the door is about to open make it look convincing." The soldier said as the two waited for the door to open. Harry knew not who these Blades of Marmora were but any help can be useful right now especially if its traitors and deserters from Zarkon's own forces.

Soon the door opened and in turn the two went at it and attacked the Soldier on the other side. They barely gave him time to react but by their perspective he let them hit him. Plus true to his word he had both the Bayard and Harry's wand to which he took both in hand. Allura found the drive in question and took it but after mental debate to which they began to make their escape before they were discovered.

"Come on we need to move now." Allura said knowing full well that their friends will be here to try and rescue them.

"On it." Harry said activating his Bayard and holding his wand at the ready over his Bayard which was in a defensive position. "But how do we get out?" Harry asked as this wasn't a warship for him.

"Godric is our only option you need to call to him." Allura said as Harry understood what she meant. "Focus on Godric and drown out everything else." Allura instructed to which Harry understood and got to it.

The two stopped and got to a hiding spot just as sentries passed by. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the Red Lion's presence and to his shock Godric was in the same system they were in. 'Godric… I need you...' Harry called to his Lion hoping for a response. The more he focused the more he felt the bond being stronger than before as if some blockage had been removed allowing Harry a deeper connection to Godric.

(Castle of Lions)

The Paladins were in there Lions waiting for the signal which was Godric as they all had video feed of Godric's lair. There was no telling how long they had until Zarkon realizes they were there and the suspense was killing them. Ron gulped a bit, Hermione bit her thumb, Draco flexed his grip on his controls, and Cedric tightened his grip on his controls.

Soon it happened the Red Lion's eyes flashed to life and Godric began to move. Soon the Red Lion roared out answering its Paladin's call and flew out of the lair. "He's loose launch!" Cedric ordered before the four other Lions launched after Godric.

(Space)

Godric took the lead as he was firing and bashing his way through any obstacles in his way to reunite with is Paladin. The plan was working thus far as it was simple, get Harry and Allura, form Voltron, and fight their way out of Zarkon's command system. Godric avoided the foes it could avoid while the other four Lions focused on keeping the fire off of Godric.

"Harry." Godric thought as he felt the connection.

(Harry and Allura)

"I hear your call and I'm coming, partner!" Godric was heard in Harry's mind who went wide eyed at this in response. Never had Harry actually heard his Lion talk save for roars and growls that he could easily decipher what they meant.

"Well?" Allura asked as Harry then smiled to Allura.

"The Calvary is coming." Harry smiled to which Allura knew what he meant.

(Zarkon Command deck)

"What?" Zarkon asked in shock seeing the Red Lion was flying on its own making a bee-line for his ship.

"That cannot be the Paladin should be dead by now." Haggar said seeing this.

"No... We were wrong..." Zarkon began before chuckling in amusement. "Such a resilient one that boy is." Zarkon said seeing Harry had managed to survive his ordeal by some act of miracles. "Mobilize security personnel and recapture the boy and the princess." Zarkon said to which the soldiers did as told and alerted security.

(Harry and Allura)

Allura and Harry ran down the halls of the Command ship, cutting down any Sentries and hexing any Galra soldier that was coming at them, with Allura picking up a blaster and fire out at anything that came near them as they soon reach a dead end as harry put up a shield while standing in front of Allura as she use the blaster to shoot from behind while she said, "There nowhere left to go."

"We need to hold out a few more ticks," Harry said as he point his wand out and fire out a wordless spell which knock out a few enemies but more show up, with Harry and Allura were back against the Corner as Harry felt Godric is coming to them, but didn't know how long they could hold out as Harry thought to his lion, 'Hurry Godric!'

(Godric)

Godric rush through the blockage of fighters with the other lions laying down covering fire, as well with his speed, the red lion was able to by-pass all the Galra fighters and look at the walls of the ship.

In the site of Godric, he saw a magical aura that acting like a beacon to him, as he roar out and went full speed while firing a superheated beam to weaken the hall, and smash through.

(Inside)

Harry was blasted back with his shield deactivated and Allura went to his side quickly and held up the blaster, preparing to make her final stand against the Galra, unaware of what is coming, as the Sentries came up with their weapon pointed at the couple, until-

*Crash/BOOM!

The sentries were now paper weight with any soldier were ether knock out or died from the impacted of the red lion, as air was slowly being pull out into space, Harry recover and saw who it was as he smile and said, "Godric!"

The lion opens its mouth as he said to Harry, 'Get in quickly!'

Harry nodded as he stood up and grab Allura as both her and him rush to the red lion mouth and rush in as the mouth quickly closed securing both the princess and his paladin.

(Command Bridge)

A Galra troop saw something pop up on his screen as a red alert ran out as the Galra said to his General that was nearby, "Sir, the hull's been breached. It's one of the lions."

"Focus fighters on that Quadrant," the Galra general said as the soldier nodded and send an 'Attack' order to the Galra fighters, as Harry and Allura may be in for a fight.

(Red lion cockpit)

Harry was in his seat with Allura holding tightly behind him as he grab the controls and said, "Hold on tight!"

Allura nodded as Harry pilot the red lion out of Galra command and soon face against a force of Galra fighter, with Harry tighten his grip as he saw this and didn't know if he can do this, as suddenly Godric said to him in his mind, "Don't waver, believe in my power and fight alongside me. WE are strong together."

Harry relax his grip to that as what Godric said to him is right, as they are strong if they are together, and he give a nod and said, "Alright Godric, show my your power."

Suddenly the red lion controls glow out brightly as Allura is in 'Awe' as she saw this, as she can figure, Harry is putting in strength to the red lion himself.

(Battle)

Godric roar out as soon enough appearing on his back a huge cannon like weapon appeared, as the barrel of it glow with energy and soon fire a huge beam as which destroy all of the Galra fighters that were in front of them in one shot.

Godric wasn't done as he then began to fly back and regroup with the other Lions before they were all gathered together just as the cannon began to vanish from Godric's back.

(Ron)

"Blimey Harry your alive!" Ron cheered clearly happy to see Harry was alive and well.

(Draco)

"About bloody time!" Draco said before realizing the cannon on Godric's back that was vanishing. "And how the blooming hell did you get a bloody cannon like that?!" Draco asked as he wanted one also.

(Hermione)

"We don't have time we're shoulders deep behind enemy line." Hermione said knowing full well they had to get out of here fast.

(Cedric)

"She's right Harry do you have the Princess?" Cedric asked to which Harry responded to this as he and Allura appeared on his screen.

"She's safe and secured." Harry responded looking to Cedric.

"Ok then lets blast our way out of here. Form Voltron!" Cedric ordered knowing it was time to form Voltron Defender of the Universe.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them. Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

Voltron had taken the stage and charged through the Galra ships to make its escape from Galra. Voltron had more fire power but they had to use everything they got since this was Zarkon's main HQ and most of all back to safety. Voltron activated his boosters and proceeded to make its escape through the many Galra ships standing in their way.

(Zarkon)

"Emperor, Voltron has formed and is trying to make an escape our perimeter." Prorock said as he looked to Zarkon.

"Engage the Solar Barrier immediately. Attack!" Zarkon ordered to which Prorock understood.

"Yes, Emperor." Prorock replied with a small Galra salute acknowledging the order.

(Battle)

From Galra's HQ a barrier began to form as it used the main base as the source of the barrier and began to spread all over the sector. IT began to form a dome of sorts showing the barrier would keep Voltron trapped inside till it was brought down.

(Command)

"Thace, Scramble the fighters!" Prorock ordered meaning to send in their best to take down Voltron.

"Yes, Commander." Thace the Galra who managed to send for aid to get the Paladin and Princess out responded to his Commanding officer. As the ships began to deploy Zarkon looked over to Haggar knowing this was all going according to his plans save for only the most minor and insignificant of hiccups. "Haggar... it is time." Zarkon said to which Haggar bowed to him in response.

(Battle)

As Voltron attempted to fly away the Paladins plus Allura saw what was happening outside. "What the bloody hell is that?" Ron was heard asking as even Hermione was at a loss for words.

"I don't know, but I hope we can figure out a way out fast." Hermione said knowing there were basically rats in a cage right now.

"Watch out there about to fire!" Allura warned them from her spot next to Harry inside Godric.

The Galra cruisers began to fire their ion cannons upon them to which Voltron began to bob and weave through the laser blasts. Voltron then slammed its right arm into a ship causing it to tip down from the force of the attack and the weightlessness of Space. Voltron then slammed down the Green Lion Arm both arms now stabbed into the Ships haul.

(Cedric)

"Form Sword!" Cedric ordered to which Harry responded by slamming his Bayard into the Bayard Port before turning it just like before.

(Battle)

Godric and Rowena roared out allowing the sword to form between them through an energy current. Voltron then responded by drawing out the sword just enough so he had a good grip but the blade would still be stabbed into the ship. Voltron then grabbed the sword with both hands and activated the thrusters before the sword ended up slicing through the Galra ship like a hot knight on butter.

Once Voltron was through the ship exploded into a large ball of fire thus taking down on of many ships that stood in their way. Voltron wasn't done as he then proceeded to charge a ship and stab the sword into it. Voltron then pushed the thrusters to full might before managing to push the ship into another one. The hull could only take so much before it managed to hit another one but by then Voltron managed to destroy three cruisers for the price of one powerful attack.

As Voltron flew through the air it was Draco who noted more problems coming for them. "Bloody hell we got more coming this way!" Draco called out as it was true for many Galra Ships were seeing firing off there ion cannons at them.

(Cedric)

"Form Shoulder cannon!" Cedric ordered to which Ron got to work.

Ron roared out and jammed his Bayard into its power.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the shoulder cannon and once he took aim fired off the spread shot to which they managed to destroy all those cruisers at once. It didn't end there though as Voltron then aimed for the barrier and fired it off again with a focused singular blast only to see the barrier strand strong against the beam attack.

(Paladins)

"Bloody Hell that barrier is powerful?!" Ron called out as Hermione ran the numbers.

"We won't be able to break through with the cannon not this deep behind enemy lines." Hermione noted seeing they were stuck now.

"Well I'm open to idea." Draco said as he did not want to die here today.

"We need to destroy the barrier at its source." Allura spoke up from her spot next to Harry.

"So we need to damage Zarkon's ship till we hit the barrier." Harry finished off to which it seems he and Allura had the same idea there.

"Ok then Paladins turn around we're going for Zarkon's ship." Cedric ordered knowing full well they had to take Zarkon out of play here.

(Battle)

Voltron once more drew forth the Sword with a lions roar after calling off the Cannon and glared at Zarkon's massive vessel. Voltron then flew straight for the heart of the Empire ready to do some damage to it to shut down the barrier. "There's Zarkon's ship!" Cedric called out knowing they had to cut off the barrier or risk handing over the Lions to Zarkon.

Voltron was about to go in for the attack to hopefully free itself of the barrier trapping it. But then all of a sudden just as Voltron was about to stab its attack halted as a flash of Zarkon's image was seen by all within Voltron. In fact Voltron stopped completely as the sword vanished while everyone struggled to get free.

"What's going on!?" Ron asked trying to get free somehow.

"We lost the sword! Something is malfunctioning!" Harry called out trying to get free as well.

(Castle of Lions)

"What's happening?" Coran asked as he saw this on screen.

"Something is happening! Voltron's froze up!" Draco called as Sirius and Remus were wide eyed by this.

(Harry and Allura)

"Oh no." Allura said realizing what was going on instantly... the secret she kept from the new Paladins.

"Cedric!" Harry called out hoping their leader must have something to get them out of here.

(Cedric)

"I can't hold it." Cedric called out trying to keep it together but to no avail. In fact Orion had gone silent completely for Orion felt the call of his true original Paladins the one he had chosen so long ago.

But Orion won't lie... he has grown fond of these new Paladins but his loyalty and honor would not allow him to betray his Paladin despite how far he had fallen.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon was floating as the Druids were firing energy at him through his armor where it appeared port points of sorts were located taking the energy into himself. 'You're a fool to bring Voltron here.' Zarkon thought knowing that through the Black lion the Paladins will be forced to submit to him.

(Battle)

Voltron began to glow brighter as the flow of Quintessence was disrupted thus the Lions could not stay together. Orion of course felt guilty but until the time came that one of the two Paladins was proven the most worthy his loyalty was in question between the two. 'I'm sorry.' Orion was heard from within Cedric's mind before the Lions split apart.

Godric, Rowena, Alita, and Gladiolus were still moving but Orion was limp and unmoving. "What the Bloody hell was that!? Something just tore us apart!" Ron called out trying to figure out what just happened there.

"I don't know, but we have more important problems to worry about. Look!" Draco was heard as soon an entire armada was coming their way.

"Somehow... I think we just walked into a trap." Harry said realizing that they basically played right into the Galra's hands.

Galra fighters began to fly torts them to which Godric, Rowena, Gladiolus, and Ariel went on the offensive yet Orion was still silent and unmoving. It wasn't long until Zarkon's ship began to release an energy that resonated to Orion and began sucking the Black Lion into the ship.

In the battle Gladiolus fired his beam at a Galra ship causing destruction to it just as Rowena flew by. The Green Lion fired a beam across the haul leaving a burning trail in its wake causing an explosion signaling the possible hit on something highly combustible. She then pulled off on the beam just as the ship began to explode and flew off to rejoin the fray.

Nearby Ariel fired off her ice beam upon Draco's command and froze multiple Galra Ships at once. Godric then flew in and fired off his beam weapon destroying two of the ships while Gladiolus shattered one by head-butting it. But then Gladiolus was hit by another shot knocking him off course before managing to regain itself.

Gladiolus then looked and saw the many ships flying their way to which Ron was wide eyed at this. "Bullocks there's no end to these blokes!" Ron called out realizing they were outnumbered and out gunned.

But then a powerful beam attack was fired off hitting the Galra ships and causing it to explode from the attack. It was none other than the Castle of Lions firing off the attack hitting the ships in one powerful attack.

(Castle of Lions)

"Coran and friends attack!" Coran cheered as Sirius and Remus were helping him with the beam weapons trying to give the Paladins cover fire. "I've waited ten thousand years for this!" Coran cheered further as he had been waiting for this moment.

(Back with Cedric)

Cedric was still struggling to get free from his ordeal as he tried to command Orion away from whatever was drawing them both in. But nothing he tried worked and in turn Cedric was running out of ideas to try.

(Godric)

Godric flew through space firing off its beam weapon in an attempt to get them through this. But it wasn't until Harry had Godric fly torts Cedric hopefully to provide some aid. "Cedric are you ok?" Harry asked as Allura still stood next to his seat holding on as the battle progresses.

(Cedric)

"Something is overriding the controls! Orion is not responding!" Cedric called out trying to get Orion to move somehow but then screamed out as he felt something attacking him and Orion on a more metaphysical plain as he still tried to regain control.

(Harry and Allura)

"Cedric is in trouble we need to go after him." Allura said knowing how bad this will be if Zarkon manages to acquire the Black Lion.

"I'm going in!" Harry called out and flew torts where Orion was being taken.

(Cedric)

Cedric cried out trying to regain control but he wasn't strong enough. Thus in turn he heard the voice unfamiliar to him but somehow he knew who it was. "You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak." Zarkon said through some sort of mind link.

Then to Cedric's shock and horror he saw the controls come back to life but not as he knew them. This time it was all in Galra as the Galra Empire's crest appeared on the screen. In fact it was all in Galra now and just before Cedric could try again he felt his seat pulled back hard.

(Outside)

Orion opened his maw and spit out Cedric into open space as the Paladin began to tumble wildly through space. Cedric quickly acted and activated his jet pack to try and slow his tumble. But it seems to be a short response as soon Cedric hit Zarkon's ship on his back breaking his jet pack in response. Cedric quickly got his grip secured and looked up in horror as Zarkon was taking the Black Lion Orion.

(Ron and Gladiolus)

"What do we do mates? Our Plan isn't going as… well Planed!" Ron said, getting worry about all this as they cannot escape, Voltron is down, and surrounded in every direction.

(Cedric)

"I'm going back for Orion, but you guys need to figure out a way to shut down that shield," Cedric said as he pull out his wand it try to blast his way in.

(Castle of Lions)

"Then in the meantime we're provide covering fire from out here… just the three of us… against an entire fleet," Coran said while Sirius is showing Remus how to use the turrets while firing upon all the fighting's around as Sirius said, "It's not like we can't handle it for a while, but it like we're might die if you don't hurry."

"Sarcasm isn't your strong suit Sirius," Remus said as he fire upon the Galra fighters and destroy some of them, while hundreds more took their place.

(Cedric)

Cedric fire his magic at the ship again, but it barely making a dent in it as he said, "I can't bust through the head quarter ships hall I may need assistants."

Suddenly as the Red lion came up as Harry voice spoken in the coms, "I think I got something for you then!"

The red lion spit out the Galra Gauntlet out towards Cedric as it impaled, thankfully still remain intact after that, into the side of Zarkon main ship near Cedric as he reach up his hand and stick it in there activating its laser function and cut a hole through the ship as Cedric said, "Thanks Harry."

Cedric went into the ship and started his way back to Orion and try to get it back before Zarkon can retrieve it.

(Battle)

Godric was then seen firing more lasers out against the Galra fighters as it held precious cargo in the form of Allura.

(Godric)

"Harry we need to get Orion back before Zarkon can get his hands on him." Allura said to which Harry already knew.

"I'm on it." Harry said as seeing as the Red Lion was 2nd in command Harry took command for a bit. "Everyone keep the Galra fighters occupied I have something to do." Harry said before Draco was heard on the communication.

"What!? We have to stick together, Potter. What are you doing?!" Draco demanded out knowing Harry was off his knockers for this.

"He's right Harry you and Godric have Allura right now." Hermione confirmed looking to Harry. "What can you possibly do at this point?" Hermione asked to which Harry glared a bit.

"Whatever we can." Harry said to which Allura agreed and placed her hands over his.

"Floor it." Allura confirmed to which both saw they had a similar yet reckless idea.

(Battle)

Godric went full speed ahead and began chasing after Orion. For Harry he was the seeker and Orion was the Golden Snitch thus for Harry it was like a life or death variant of quidditch. So it was no surprise to anyone save for few when Godric rammed into Orion knocking him off the path to Zarkon so hard that Orion ended up embedded into Zarkon's ship.

Zarkon glared upon the fool who would stand against him and he knew one thing was for certain. If you wanted something done right... do it yourself.

(Cedric)

Cedric hid behind a wall with alarms blaring around the ship. Right now he had to get to Orion and from what he was hearing Harry bought him time by crashing Orion into the ship. If Cedric can make it to Orion's crash site before Zarkon does they may be able to escape but they needed to keep Zarkon busy for it to work. Cedric then came from behind his hiding spot and assaulted to Sentries taking them both down with ease by use of his Gauntlet. Once he did this the two sentries laid motionless before Cedric took one of their rifles for his own use.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon's armor began to release steam before it in turn began to come undone. The Cape and armor fell off freeing him from his suspended spot in the Druids Ritual Spot before he began to fall down to space where he quickly began weightless. Zarkon then activated his rocket boots and flew torts Orion even flying pass Godric in turn.

Once he was there Harry saw him to which he already knew who he was.

(Harry and Allura)

Harry and Allura glared at the Tyrant before them as Harry knew already who he was. After all he and Allura did meet him in his throne room when he had both of them captured. "Zarkon." Harry growled to which the communication lines was still active.

(Castle of Lions)

"Wait what?" Sirius asked hearing this and just then Remus, Sirius, and Coran all saw him Emperor Zarkon himself. "Ok... I take back what I said old Snake Face has nothing on this bloke." Sirius said as even the beast inside Remus felt fear.

"Harry, get out of there, now! Zarkon is too powerful for you!" Coran called out his warning knowing that Zarkon was on a whole different league here.

(Harry)

"This is our only chance to put an end to the Galra Empire! We have to take it now!" Harry called out feeling some sort of primal force driving him to fight Zarkon and by this feeling it felt like Godric agreed.

"Take the shot Harry!" Allura called out to which Godric was even more for it.

"Vengeance for my fallen Paladin!" Godric called out through his and Harry's link.

(Battle)

Godric's eyes flashed to life and in turn fired his beam weapon at Zarkon. The beam trailed up torts Zarkon and when it hit him an explosion was seen while the Red Lion flew past it. But then as the smoke cleared Zarkon stood back up unscathed as in his hand was a shield of sorts but the shock didn't stop there.

The Shield then transformed to their shared shock into a Bayard though darker looking then the others it put a dead ringer on which Bayard it was. Zarkon glared at Godric or more importantly Harry as he held his Bayard at the ready. "You may have a Lion, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands." Zarkon said before the Bayard transformed into a curved sword. He then proceeded to slash it in a spin slash creating an energy wave that managed to hit Godric dead on.

(Harry and Allura)

Harry and Allura cried out in shock when the attack hit Godric but luckily proving how much of a natural pilot he was Harry took control and regained their balance.

(Battle)

Godric glared at Zarkon with hatred in his eyes for the crime Zarkon had committed against him, his pride, and his former Paladin. "You cannot stop me." Zarkon began while glaring at Godric and its new Paladin. "The Black Lion will finally be returned to its original Paladin." Zarkon said as Harry's rage was peaking now. Zarkon then charged forth in attack at Godric with his Bayard activated into a large Axe weapon.

Harry on instinct acted quickly unaware of what he was doing. "PROTEGO!" Harry invoked the shield charm and in turn Godric produced a magical energy shield that defended him from the attack. Zarkon was surprised by this as he jumped back in shock and glared at the Paladin. Alfor could never do something like that with the Red Lion... this boy may prove to be a good work out for him.

(Hermione)

"Did you all just see that?!" Hermione asked in shock at what she just saw.

(Draco)

"Potter used one of his spells with the bloody Lion!?" Draco called out but it was RON who would surprise them the most.

(Ron)

"Wait... if he could do that... why can't we?" Ron asked having an idea.

(Battle)

"Bombarda!" Ron invoked sending the explosion hex out to which Gladiolus fired it from his maw and saw how it destroyed multiple Galra fighters for the price of one.

(Hermione)

"Amazing!" Hermione cried out realizing what this meant. "Due to our bond with the Lion we can use them as foci for our spells." Hermione said realizing what this was. "The Lions are able to use our Bayard's to form weapons in combat, and each have their own unique weapon if Godric's cannon is anything to go by." Hermione explained as her mind ran through all the data. "But if the lions only gained the ability to use our magic because of us then that would imply Voltron must somehow possess an evolutionary ability allowing it to grow stronger with each new Paladin that takes the mantle of the Lions." Hermione said having some sort of epiphany.

"Um in English Granger." Draco said as Hermione had lost both him and Ron.

"It means the implications of this ability are mind blowing astronomical." Hermione said as there was no telling how powerful the Lions and Voltron were capable of becoming.

(Castle of lions)

"Save the study for after Ms. Granger we still have a great deal of problems to deal with." Remus said but he won't lie when he says even he was deeply interested in such an ability.

(Meanwhile with Cedric)

Cedric was seen running into what he saw was a hanger as he made his way to where Godric had crashed at. But as he was halfway through the large room he soon heard the doors slam shut behind him causing him to panic a bit with a gasp. As he looked to the door he soon heard a new voice causing him to get nervous further but he held his ground regardless. "So, this is the, would be Paladin." Came the voice of Haggar to which Cedric's view was pointed torts her.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked taking a defensive stance in case of trouble.

Haggar simply raised her hand torts Cedric just before an energy formed in them. "Haggar." She said as it was the simplest thing on earth and fired off her attack.

Cedric dodged out of the way of said attack and activated the Power Glove. After he rolled to a stop he dodged at Haggar and went for the attack but she dodged his attack ease by teleporting away. She then began to laugh as she appeared behind Cedric only for his next attack to go through her revealing it to be a fake. Soon multiple Haggar's began to appear all laughing a maniacal laugh at Cedric with each bit of laughter overlapping each other.

(Space Battle)

Rowena was seen flying around her attackers with her tail pointed out from behind her. "Reducto!" Hermione called out her spell causing the Galra fighters to be blasted back by the Blast Back Hex fired from her Lions tail.

Rowena then flew off just as Gladiolus flew by helping with the attack as Ron noticed how many there was.

(Ron)

"Ok most of our spells work by using the Lions as a focus... I wonder if Stunners work the same." Ron wondered before he decided to go for it trusting Gladiolus.

(Battle)

"Stupify!" Ron was heard calling out firing off a stunner to which Gladiolus roared out firing off a small ball between a, group of Galra fighters. It then hit one and in turn hit the others shutting them all down in one fell swoop.

(Draco)

"Blimey what was that?!" Draco asked but it was Hermione who knew what it was instantly.

(Hermione)

"I don't believe it our Stunners through the Lions become EMP's!" Hermione called out but Draco was lost.

"Um EMP?" He asked wondering why Hermione would say that. "You mean Emp?" He asked but Hermione sighed in response.

"It's not like OWL's or NEWT's an EMP isn't a test like those but an acronym for Electro Magnetic Pulse. On Earth the reason most technology doesn't work around magic because it's theorized that magic released an Electro Magnetic Pulse so when its used around technology or a technological item is used in a place with high influence of magic it short circuits and shuts down." Hermione explained managing to multi-task while explaining the information.

(Harry and Allura)

Harry and Allura cried out as Godric was sent flying about from the attack as Harry cursed himself seeing Zarkon was kicking Godric's tail. Allura then went wide eyed as she saw her earing going off as she heard Cedric crying out in pain no doubt in a battle. "Cedric must be facing Zarkon's witch." Allura said to which Harry heard this. "We have to go help him." Allura said as Harry thought about it.

She didn't have her space helmet with her so sending her out there with no oxygen was suicide... unless... she can apparate there. "Allura hurry take my wand." Harry ordered looking to Allura.

"WHAT?!" She asked with a slight blush at the implication.

"No that one the one I use magic with." Harry said to which Hermione overheard him.

"Harry what are, you doing?!" Hermione asked seeing what he was planning.

"Not me Allura she's going to try her hand at apparating." Harry said to which Hermione was wide eyed at this as was Allura.

"Ok but where is she going to apparate to?" Ron asked to which Harry smirked a bit while having Godric avoid another of Zarkon's attack.

"Over to you Ron Gladiolus has the toughest armor so she'll be safe there while you two go save Cedric." Harry said but Allura had her objection.

"Harry I don't think my Altean ability will work with your magic!" Allura argued but Harry looked to her.

"We have to try something to keep Orion away from Zarkon." Harry argued to which Allura saw he had a point.

"This is reckless you know." Allura said conceding defeat and finding his Holly Wood Phoenix Core Wand in the armors built in compartment.

"I know." Harry said to which Allura got ready for it with Hermione providing instructions.

"Ok just don't leave a part of myself behind." Allura said as she was in another tense situation and quickly got ready. The spell's use was simple enough from what Hermione explained. One must focus intently on the desired location they wish to go to and for Allura that was Gladiolus cockpit. It fell down to three D's of sorts Destination, Determination, and Deliberation and seemed straight forward. She must be completely determined and willing to get to the destination in mind but do so with deliberation which was caution. Unfortunately she had no time for caution so she only had the first two to rely upon.

Then with a wave of the borrowed wand from Harry and the intended spell the Quintessence inside her sparked to life and thus she vanished with a pop leaving Harry able to focus on Zarkon.

(Gladiolus)

Ron was so focused on the battle that he heard a large pop going on and thus he yelped before looking and seeing Allura had made it. Allura liked a tad bit green but no doubt it was due to the effect of a first time use of Apparation. "I don't think I'll ever adjust to that." Allura said almost hurling out her lunch prior. She had done this spell with Sirius and still she had yet to grow accustomed to it.

"We have other problems right now, Princess." Ron said as Allura got her wits about her again.

"Yes, Ronald ram Gladiolus into the ship's hull... right there." Allura said pointing to a spot on it to which Ron was worried but agreed none the less.

"Got it." Ron said knowing they had little time for Hermione to pull off her hacking skill.

(Inside Zarkon's Ship)

Galra sentries were just running their rounds as normal unaware that Cedric had broken into the ship. The only noticeable thing that had happened for them was the battle going on outside but so long as it doesn't manage to get inside HQ they simply did as they were programed to do. But then out of nowhere the hull was breached and from it Gladiolus head came through before the maw opened revealing Ron and Allura inside it. Ron had his Bayard active while Allura was holding Harry's wand close ready to go buck wild.

Ron roared out firing his Bayard off as he hit the sentries taking them down. "Get some!" Ron roared out as it seems Draco wasn't the only one who raided Hermione's room for her entertainment stuff. Alarms were blaring as the air began to be sucked out through the hole Gladiolus had made with his head.

(Command Room)

Alarm blared on the screen for Thace as he saw what had happened. "Sir, the hull has been breached. It's one of the Lions." Thace said to which Prorok knew what to do instantly.

"Focus fighters on that Quadrant." Prorock ordered to which Thace did as told... for now.

(Battle)

Fighters began to swarm in as Ariel and Rowena began to circle around Gladiolus who had his head stuck into Zarkon's ship.

(Draco)

"Great we have to cover Weasley's fat arse." Draco said as he and Hermione were the only ones available to do the job. The two then got to work to keep Ron covered while he and Allura went to rescue Cedric.

(Hermione)

"So much for this rescue operation of a raid." Hermione cursed as the plan had gone completely off the rails of its intended focus.

(Cedric vs Haggar)

Cedric kept his attack up on Haggar but he only kept hitting the fake ones. "We could make you strong. Why fight for the weak when it will lead to your downfall?" Haggar was heard to which Cedric went for the attack only to be blasted back by Haggar when he managed to find the real one.

Cedric cried out in pain as he was sent flying back from the attack where he tumbled to the ground. "We could make you into the greatest weapon in the Universe." Haggar said before her clones began to vanish and in turn she raised her hand against Cedric. She then proceeded to fire her dark magic beam at Cedric who then dodged the attack before charging at her. He didn't have time to cast any spells so he was forced to dodge and charge as Haggar kept firing at him.

Haggar then began to vanish into a cloud of darkness and just as Cedric was about to attack an arm shot out grabbing Cedric by the neck. The shadows vanished revealing another Cedric with glowing topaz colored eyed smirking a sinister grin at Cedric. "Regardless now, I shall kill you." The counterfeit said in a combination of Cedric and Haggar's voice while holding him up by his neck.

Soon the other Cedric began to laugh an evil laugh while releasing a dark energy and from it Cedric's body began to be covered in a dark slime like substance. As Cedric tried his best to get free it was for naught as the last thing he saw was the evil Cedric grinning at him before he vanished into the shadows.

Cedric soon found himself falling in darkness as he screamed out in shock and horror before he hit the ground hard. Luckily he was ok as he began to get back up groaning in pain a bit. He then began to hear Haggar's laughter in the shadows as he looked around for it in response. But then he saw a pair of familiar topaz colored eyes and from it he saw Haggar before she once more went for the attack on him.

(Harry and Godric vs Zarkon)

Godric fire another beam towards Zarkon, as the Galra empire raise his Bayard up as the blast hit him, the area cover in smoke, but soon disburse as shown, Zarkon had his shield up to block the beam with ease, but Harry wasn't done yet as he called out, "Reducto!"

The spell shot out as its hits the shield, pushing Zarkon further back, but did affected him as much harry is hoping for as Zarkon said to him, "You show great potential, more than Alfor ever had, join me and I will spare your fellow paladins lives."

Godric just roar out to that with Harry yell out with his lion, "We will never you, ever!"

Soon enough Godric leap at Zarkon, while he leaps out of the way with ease, landing on his feet soon enough with his Bayard turns into the energy katana again as he said, "So be it."

Harry shove the control forward as he is going to attack again with Godric helping along the way as this was their chance to kill Zarkon before he try to be a greater threat than before.

Godric make a mad dash towards Zarkon as Godric fire his beams, harry called out spell after them, but it seemed Zarkon prove to be a more stronger than either of them realize as he flew towards them and dodge the beams and spells like he sees them a mile away.

From the distant its show Zarkon swinging the Bayard weapon around creating powerful strikes, as when the screen went back to Zarkon, Godric landed behind him, very much hurt with Harry no doubt, feeling his pain as well, with Zarkon Bayard turns back to a normal... dark Bayard.

Inside the lion alarms were going off and harry grunt out in pain as he tries to get him and Godric back up, and look on screen Zarkon change his Bayard into a huge cannon, as he took aim with the cannon glowing as well before firing, releasing a focused beam that could take out both harry and Godric, but Godric recover and leap out of the way as the beam pass them, and hitting one of the rings surrounding the huge spaceship, destroying a part of that area as well when its exploded.

(Castle of lions)

The blast was seen from the castle as Sirius saw the beam and knew where it came from as he went to the calms and yell out to his godson, "Harry get out of there now! He's too powerful for anyone to handle."

"He's right, you need to get of there now!" Coran said as he didn't like the look of things right now.

(With Harry and Godric)

Harry panic a bit when he saw that beam hit the ring , blowing it up a bit as he turn back and saw Zarkon was flying towards him and Godric as he fire another shot.

Godric gotten out of there quickly as he could, dodging the blast just in the nick of time, as one more tick and that was it for them.

(Inside Galra HQ)

The Galra inside the huge ship felt the explosion hitting against the ship, shaking up the whole place, as they held their heads down.

(The battle)

Godric look down where they use to be, as Coran voice shouted through the coms as he said, "Harry, do you Copy?"

Harry wasn't listening right now, as well as Godric when he form his jaw blade as he, Harry, and Zarkon stare down each other, about to charge in with Coran said, "You don't know what you're dealing with! He's too powerful!"

(Inside Godric)

Harry is getting ready when Coran said, "Listen to me, it's imperative that you don't engage-

Harry shut off his coms as he didn't need Coran telling him what to do, as it seem Harry sense of safety and logic were thrown out into space right now, as he thrust all controls forward again.

(The battle)

Godric flew towards Zarkon, as the Emperor has his Bayard sword out again, as he swing it around before pointed it out towards the red lion and thrust out, as the Bayard weapon change into a chain snake sword weapon that flew right at them.

Godric managed to avoid each attack with ease with the jaw blade active. The weapon whipped at the Red Lion while Godric managed to avoid each attack due to his superior speed. At least until Godric flew upward and Zarkon managed to wrap his weapon around Godric's leg. Zarkon then proceeded to slam the Red Lion down onto the ship ignoring the damage his command ship was suffering from this brawl.

Godric was in a crater created from the attack as he was hurt bad limp. Zarkon glared at the Red Lion as it was down judging if it was time to finish this once and for all.

(Harry)

Harry looked up from his seat and saw Zarkon all the while his screen was flickering with alarms blaring around him.

(Battle)

Zarkon then proceeded to transform his Bayard into its sword form and got ready to take down the Red Lion and its Paladin. His boosters then activated before Zarkon charged at the downed lion dragging his blade across the ground as well.

(Harry)

But unaware to Zarkon Harry had an idea a reckless one but an idea none the less. It was actually pretty simple let Zarkon build up some speed and then blast him at point blank range. Harry won't brag but he's a good shot and even one with the worst of shorts can't possible miss at point blank range... unless you're a storm trooper.

Soon once Zarkon had built up enough speed Harry enacted his plan and quickly acted with a roar. "Come on!" He roared out ready to take Zarkon down once and for all.

(Battle)

Godric got hit feet back under him as he activated his cannon once more taking aim at Zarkon. Zarkon saw this but showed no signs of worry or surprise when it happened. Godric's cannon began to charge up before firing the weapon once more and forcing Zarkon to block the attack with his Bayard. Zarkon roared out as he was actually breaking a sweat here while he held his ground against the powerful beam attack. Zarkon then roared out more before managing to redirect the attack and thus hitting his command ships many rings for its solar barrier.

The attack caused a chain reaction taking out a large part of the ring with the shot as Zarkon had saw this and was impressed. The boy showed promise but it was a shame his loyalty was iron clad he would have made a good Soldier of the Galra Empire.

(Harry)

Harry was wide eyed as he saw Zarkon managed to deflect that attack as he knew deep down Zarkon wasn't going to give him a second chance to pull that off. "Quiznack." Harry cursed realizing where this was going to go next.

(Battle)

But despite knowing this Harry flew off to get some distance and began firing off his weapon at Zarkon. Godric's cannon trailed after Zarkon who activated his thrusters and flew around avoiding the beam until it came to a stop to prevent overheating. But since there was no body this meant Zarkon was still in this fight.

(Harry)

"Where is he?" Harry asked trying to locate Zarkon. Harry felt odd the more this battle progressed the more it did the more he felt the need an instinctive urge to fight to win. Now just out of some form of his duty but almost like it was some sort of sick twisted pleasure for him. He had heard how the Death Eaters enjoyed murdering and raping those born with magic but not to pureblooded families but this was different. It was fighting just for the sake of fighting combat for pleasure.

A part of him was scared that somewhere deep inside him there was a beast who desired nothing more than to fight without end. But right now he had other matters to worry about which was this fight against Zarkon himself. Soon Zarkon was heard catching Harry by surprise. "You fight like a Galra soldier." Zarkon said as for Harry that word struck a string for him. It would make sense in a way after all Galra lived for battle and bloodshed... but Harry knew he was human so there was no way he could be related to the Galra… right?

(Battle)

"But not for long!" Zarkon called our and rose up activating his Bayard once more. The Bayard transformed into a mace like weapon and a large one at that to which he managed to blindside Godric and knock him down with it.

(Cedric vs Haggar)

Haggar was heard laughing all around Cedric as he tried desperately to get her in hopes of finding the real one. His attacks all missed as they only managed to hit clones instead of the real one. But then the real Haggar appeared glaring at Cedric with a dark energy orb in her hand before she roared out and sent the energy orb at Cedric.

Cedric roared out in pain as he fell to the ground as he saw his injury and knew it would need immediate medical attention. Haggar glared at Cedric seeing he was down and knew it was time to finish this fight. "And, now, Paladin, your time is over!" Haggar said as he copies kept laughing around her at Cedric.

(Allura and Ron)

The two ran over to see the mass of Haggar surrounding a downed Cedric while Ron had his Bayard activated. "Bloody hell which one is the real one?!" Ron cried out trying to find the real one amongst this mass.

Allura squinted her eyes glaring a bit as her eyes focused on her foes. She saw all the clones were translucent showing they were not real... save for one who held a dark energy orb in her hand. The Real Haggar was charging at Cedric to which Allura knew she had to act fast or else they were doomed. "Ron, There! Fire!" Allura ordered and in turn Ron did as told.

Ron fired and in turn Haggar seeing this quickly teleported away to which the duo ran over to Cedric. "We have to get out of here!" Allura called out knowing they had to run fast.

"Wait where, is the scary witch?" Ron asked trying to locate Haggar while Allura helped Cedric run for their escape.

"RON!" Allura called out to which Ron was reminded of their current priority.

"Oh right." Ron said before running after Cedric and Allura knowing they had to get the hell out of here first.

(Godric vs Zarkon)

Godric was down and out of power, no doubt Harry feeling frustrated about all this, as he try to move Godric, but he wasn't responding as it seem they use up their power already, with Zarkon looking down at them as Zarkon said, "You fought well red Paladin, but this is the end."

Zarkon turn his dark Bayard into a huge execution like sword as it sparks with energy no doubt aiming for the cockpit to kill harry but keeping the red lion intact as he thrust forwards with his boosters going at max.

(Harry)

"Come on! Come on! Move Godric!" Harry said as he yell out as he move the controls, but everything was black out with a weak roar was heard from Godric as he said, "I'm sorry."

(Zarkon)

Zarkon was halfway to Godric when he felt a present near him and heard a mighty roar, as he turn an saw Orion up and operational with Cedric back in control as they fire a beam at Zarkon taking him by surprise and blast him into his ship as he cry out, while around him exploded.

Orion look down at Godric as he give a roar calling out to him saying, "Brother." while soon both him and Cedric flew over to help the lion and his paladin.

As Orion saw the damage both he and Cedric knew they were short on time and began to move fast. "I got you, mate." Cedric was heard as Orion grabbed Godric in his maw and began flying back to the castle of lions.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon rose to his feet and glared at the Castle of Lions as it tried to flee. The Black Lion was within his reach and the Paladins were trapped... but like he said Voltron was the key to ultimate power particularly the Bayard's on the Lions in question. The Lions weren't the only weapons Alfor had built and he knew it was the only rival to Voltron power in this and any universe.

The dragon would be unsealed and with it Zarkon would have no need for the Paladins anymore.

(Allura)

Allura placed her hands on the Teledov ready to get out of there via a wormhole. The Lions were loaded back up and right now escape was there primary concern. "Alright Paladins time to get out of here." Allura said as she tried to open a wormhole, key word being tried.

The wormhole would not appear and seeing this Ron appeared on screen. "Oi! What is going on! I don't see a bloody wormhole!" Ron called out not wanting to stay here any longer then they needed.

"The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one." Coran called out as Sirius and Remus saw one.

"Working on some sort of bypass now." Remus said hoping a Portkey may do the trick one he had been working on with Hermione via letters.

(Galra Command Deck)

"Send in everything we've got! Corner them!" Prorok ordered knowing they have a chance to capture Voltron. After all he like many knew the paladins and everyone else have no other place to go now.

It seem the Galra Empire will be victorious, or so they will think. For as while soldiers followed their orders but somehow Thace was missing.

(Meanwhile Barrier Generator)

A Galra soldier was walking torts a sentry as he held a dagger in his hand. A dagger made of the same metals as the one Harry was given on Earth. As the wielder made his way to the Sentry it noticed him and leveled his rifle at him.

"This sector is of limits." He began only to be stabbed in the neck by the weapon and pinned to the wall. The wielder then opened the door revealing the generator room.

The sentry monitoring the computer never saw it coming as the weapon was thrown at its back where it was stabbed in and in turn killing it. The weapons owner ran over to the computer and began typing in codes and commands for some purpose. He then pulled a level and in turn beginning the desired effect.

(Battle)

"We're surrounded mates!" Sirius was heard calling out knowing they may be done for. But then something happened surprising everyone. The solar barrier began to fluctuate and weaken before it in turn vanished completely.

(Shield Generator room)

The weapons owner seeing his work done grabbed his dagger to avoid leaving evidence before he sheathed it revealing it to be Thace himself. Thace knew Voltron was the universe's last hope and he had to do everything he could to help them escape. Just as his ally said... the Blade of Marmora will be with them.

The Galra soldier saw the shield is gone and the paladins were now free, as now he is hoping they can escape now without any other problems, as he turn and reach down for his weapon, pulling it out of the Sentries before leaving like nothing has happen

(Castle of Lion)

"What just happened?!" Hermione asked as she appeared on screen in the command deck when the barrier vanished.

"Who cares!? Make a bloody wormhole now!" Ron called out as he appeared on the screen next.

(Battle)

The wormhole opened up as the Castle of Lions began to fly torts it but when they all thought today a success chaos followed.

(Galra HQ)

At the bottom of the headquarters where Zarkon once stood as he connected with the black lion, the witch Haggar build up her magic and about to fire something at the castle to make sure the paladins won't escape so easily.

(Outside)

Black lightning energy shot forth around the castle and at the wormhole as it turn from blue to red before the castle was fully in and the wormhole soon vanish from site, unknown what the crew was soon gonna see.

(Inside the wormhole)

Everything seem corrupted as the tunnel was red, while shooting out energy around and no one knew what was happening.

(Cedric)

"Coran what's happening?" Cedric call from Orion as Coran appeared on screen as he yell out, "The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!"

"What does that mean?" Draco asked with Hermione came on next as she says, "We may be looking at a new term of Splinched, and have no idea where we are heading into at the end of this wormhole as well."

Everyone felt a huge impacted that effected everything as they held their heads down and brace themselves.

(Lion hanger)

The black and red lion were inside the castle and soon were being pull back out of the castle and into the unstable wormhole, as both harry and Cedric yell out being flung out of the castle.

(Outside)

Everyone was hear screaming as chaos struck. Each of the Lions began flying out of there lairs and flying into the wormhole due to being unsecured. Godric and Orion went one direction unto the energy tunnel, Gladiolus and Ariel went another direction, it was then followed by Rowena's tumble into the unknown, and finally the Castle of Lions flew off course being left behind.

By the end of this no one could tell what was to come.

(TBC)

(Start Omake)

Inside Haggar's lab the entities were moved to larger containers with equipment attached. Inside the large containers were two figures with wires attached to them and a breathing apparatus on their mouths. Both were nude but were in fetal positions. One was Galra but had some snake like appearances added in. He had pointed ears found on some Galra but it seemed to be more rounded like a human.

The other pod held a female figure but her hair was longer with a mix of red and violet. On her cheeks were fang like marks yet it seems she had human DNA inside her as odd as it seemed.

All was silent all was still until movement began. Their bodies began to twitch inside the wombs of Quintessence going outside of notice beyond the monitors observing their heart rate and brain activity. Then there eyes began to open and from the Male crimson eyes were seen and the female a combination of yellow, green, and violet eyes were shown.

(Scene Break Later)

The pods were opened as the two figures donned their new uniforms of the Galra Empire. Nearby Haggar and her druids observed the two new life forms before she approached the now clothed duo.

"I am happy to see you two had awoken." Haggar said but it seems the Male was on to her.

"Spare us such things and tell me who..." he began but then noticed something off about himself. "Wait... who am I?" He asked trying to locate his identity but could not locate it for the life of him.

"Actually I share your confusion... who are we or what are we?" The female asked as then the Male went wide eyed to this as a name appeared in his mind one name, Salazar.

"You are Fala." She began looked to the female.

"Fala... that is... my name?" She asked looking herself over.

"Yes your new life... and you are." She began as she looked to the male.

"Salazar." He cut Haggar off looking to her. "I am Salazar Enigma." Salazar introduced himself choosing to name himself as once he was seen in the light to many who would know it he looked near identical to Tom Riddle whom Harry had faced in the form of his Diary and whom Dumbledore had once been a teacher to.

"Very well then Salazar." Haggar said unaware of what this creature she had just unleashed was truly capable of. "For now though more testing will be required I hope you two are prepared." Haggar said hoping one of them will prove to be the greatest weapon the Empire had ever produced.

"Of course." Salazar said but already his mind began to calculate and so far only one line of thought came prominent to him. To be powerful by any means necessary for here Haggar had created more than a weapon... she created a warrior one who would ascend and become a dragon.

(End Omake)

ESKK: Well end of the chapter now for the following chapter the season 1 post credit ending. And if any of you remember my announcement for Super Robot Wars… then I'm sure you know what it is. Anyway I'll see you all real soon and as I always say on these things ja-ne.


	12. Interlude 2: Musings of the Other Souls

Voltron Wizards to Paladins Interlude

ESKK: Hey Interlude 2. Yes I know I said I'd do a tease for RWBY Getter but I don't know how to start off such a thing. Anyway let's begin this shall we.

(Start Hogwarts Headmasters Office Night Time)

With the Delegates entertained for the time being Dumbledore was meeting with Snape on a personal discussion. "I have just received word from the Ministry of Magic Department of Mystery." Dumbledore said as he and Snape were discussing to this.

"And? Do not leave me in suspense." Snape said as luckily Malfoy has proven to keep his word using his connections and such to prepare for the inevitable attack by the Galra. Seeing as Magic has little effect to them considering how Sendak tanked the Torture Curse Snape knew it may take a well-placed Killing Curse to beat the Galra.

"What I had both hoped and feared had come to past." Dumbledore said as he showed the letter to Severus. "The prophecy the one for Harry has… shattered." Dumbledore said to which Severus was in shock to this.

"So… the boy is no longer needed to end Voldemort?" Severus asked with a small hint of joy. Lily's son… would actually live seeing as he was no longer bound to Voldemort and the Prophesy.

"I wish it were that simple. After all you heard the Prophesy and it was oddly specific this time around." Dumbledore said to which Severus knew this. "The Horcrux was removed but yet it still lives." Dumbledore said as the items that kept an eye on it had stayed strong but had gone dull after a while. "I fear that somehow it may have attained a form of sentience and had well become the core of the new prophesy." Dumbledore said as Severus heard this with worry.

"A rival worthy of the others time. Bitter Enemies whose connection is born of mutual understanding yes also a connection born of a warrior bond." Severus stated as Albus heard this. "They will be equals in every possible way but in the end only one shall stand and one shall fall." Severus said summarizing the Prophesy a bit. "Do you by chance believe this 'Voltron,' now plays a role in this prophesy?" Severus asked wondering if Voltron would be the power The Dark Lord knew not.

"Considering the Prophesy suggested the 'Defender of the Universe,' it would stand to reason that the role it plays is a large one." Dumbledore replied to which would make sense.

"One shall stand and one shall fall…" Severus mused as he knew that the only way the Horcrux would deem Harry a worthy adversary was for a few things to push such a thing. Prime of them may be total memory loss. But even then it would need a body before it can even pose a threat to either the boy or Voltron.

"It would seem so my friend." Albus said fearing the worst.

(Scene Break with Voldemort Little Hagington)

Voldemort was angry… no he was beyond angry. He had received word about the new Prophesy and after checking with certain sources he still had access to the Prophesy sphere involving himself and Potter had shattered completely. From what Crouch had told him Voldemort found himself casting Crucio on Wormtail more than needed in rage. Luckily he kept himself in check seeing as he needed Petegrew for survival but the fact there may in fact be another Riddle and apparently he or she had dared to done the name of the Great Salazar Slytherin was bad enough with insult to injury. But now it seems that it went above and beyond claiming Voldemort to be a minor threat and this new Riddle to be the Potter Boy's rival and nemesis.

Voldemort was many things and it seems petty was added because despite the, prophesy no longer applying to him… he will NOT let anyone kill Harry Potter save for himself. But without Harry's Blood Voldemort was without a means to fight him the Dark Lord knew he had to find another method of resurrection.

His plans was in jeopardy and if this Prophesy comes to fruition then he feared his entire life's work would be for nothing. The fear he erected the chaos he begot would be nothing and in turn he'd be forgotten better off dead like his victims. He had much to do but first he needed to find another set of Harry's Blood because his mudblood mother's shield was bound to her blood and in turn coursed through Harry. Without him to fuel his ritual Voldemort had to find other methods and he feared that he won't find a worthy host since the Drawing of Names from the Goblet was quickly approaching.

"I need to consider all options." Voldemort said as Peter was in the other room until called no doubt to avoid Voldemort's ever growing wrath.

(Scene Break Fala)

Fala was typing on the console trying to investigate the saboteur who caused this. Salazar was also doing this as it seems the two shared quiet a powerful intellect as they tried to take note of inconsistencies and such from all Galra Data. From what she read the Sentries were destroyed which removed the possibility of a technical error. Fala had inspected the Sentry's herself and noted a metal she was not familiar with so as of right now she was cross referencing it with all known ores and metals in the Empires database.

Salazar was doing his own work as well observing video feeds and reviewing reports for possible blank points in footage or inconsistencies in reports. So far he had found very few seeing as the one they can go off from is the Solar Barrier collapsing.

"Anything on your end?" Salazar asked as he looked to his partner on this.

"None Salazar so far this metal is either new to the Empire, hidden away through history, or assumed extinct." Fala said looking over the Data as best she could.

"If the Empire had more of those metals then it would be logical to put them in use somewhere. It must be the latter two." Salazar spoke while he continued his work. "So far I have yet to locate other data matching the incident save for unreported break ins at key Galra Installations." Salazar said while going over the data. "The Sentries stationed there were destroyed by a bladed weapon in a similar manner as the ones here." Salazar said thinking it over.

"You believe it may be something bigger?" Fala asked looking to Salazar.

"I believe the Empire may have a group of traitors as a resistance group." Salazar said while gathering data for this. "If this is the case then the entire Empire may be compromised from traitors within no doubt all attaining high ranking positions to cover up their actions as needed." Salazar noted to which Fala nodded to this.

"So we best gather this data and present it to both Haggar and Zarkon hopefully we can launch a full investigation through this." Fala said while continuing her work on this.

"Of course." Salazar confirmed before he hit the enter key as the computer started compiling what he found thus far. "For now I shall make my way to the training pits. I feel the need to let off some steam." Salazar said while walking away as Fala nodded to her partner.

"I'll remain here to see what else I may find." Fala said while Salazar bid her farewell for now. Fala as she read still burned with questions… who was she, what was her purpose here? She knew she was born from a growing pod but anything before was a blank to her. She wanted to know what she was for the here and now so she may look to the future with her head held high.

Meanwhile Salazar desired more then what he had. He knew Zarkon was the most powerful in the Empire and Salazar desired to be his successor. He can see the value in power and strength and hoped to earn Zarkon's favor when the time came. He cared little for his past and only desired his ambitions for the future and the power to claim that future. But for now they would play along and wait for their time to rise to the challenge before Zarkon.

But as the Paladins were lost in space after Haggar tampered with the wormhole a beast… no a Dragon was once more awoken from its slumber and thirsted for revenge.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well Interlude 2 is done I hope you all enjoyed it so until next time leave a review and I will say ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 10: Dark Dragon Rising

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: At last… AT LAST! We begin the first Chapter of Season 2. I'm so excited for this so let's get this show started! FORM VOLTRON!

(Start Zarkon)

Zarkon was seen glaring at the space above as explosion went off while the Paladins made their escape or tried to in this case. But the case changed when he saw the Solar Barrier come down. Needless to say if that had happened Zarkon knew there were traitors amongst his ranks and if there was one thing he holds in the highest of contempt it was turn coats.

(Castle of Lion)

"What just happened?!" Hermione asked as she appeared on screen in the command deck when the barrier vanished.

"Who cares!? Make a bloody wormhole now!" Ron called out as he appeared on the screen next.

(Battle)

The wormhole opened up as the Castle of Lions began to fly torts it but when they all thought today a success chaos followed.

(Galra HQ)

At the bottom of the headquarters where Zarkon once stood as he connected with the black lion, the witch Haggar build up her magic and about to fire something at the castle to make sure the paladins won't escape so easily.

(Outside)

Black lightning energy shot forth around the castle and at the wormhole as it turn from blue to red before the castle was fully in and the wormhole soon vanish from site, unknown what the crew was soon gonna see.

(Inside the wormhole)

Everything seem corrupted as the tunnel was red, while shooting out energy around and no one knew what was happening.

(Cedric)

"Coran what's happening?" Cedric call from Orion as Coran appeared on screen as he yell out, "The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!"

"What does that mean?" Draco asked with Hermione came on next as she says, "We may be looking at a new term of Splinched, and have no idea where we are heading into at the end of this wormhole as well."

Everyone felt a huge impacted that effected everything as they held their heads down and brace themselves.

(Lion hanger)

The black and red lion were inside the castle and soon were being pull back out of the castle and into the unstable wormhole, as both Harry and Cedric yell out being flung out of the castle. "Harry! Cedric!" Draco called out seeing his fellow Paladins pulled into the abyss.

(Outside)

Everyone was hear screaming as chaos struck. Each of the Lions began flying out of there lairs and flying into the wormhole due to being unsecured. Godric and Orion went one direction unto the energy tunnel, Gladiolus and Ariel went another direction, it was then followed by Rowena's tumble into the unknown, and finally the Castle of Lions flew off course being left behind.

(Castle of Lions)

"They vanished into the Temporal Rift... The Lions are gone!" Allura called out in a panic as Sirius, Remus, and Coran were all in shock to what they saw.

(Scene Break Unknown Planet)

In a deserted planet the corrupted rift opened up and from it Orion and Godric flew out of it in a free fall. Considering the ordeal they both suffered it would stand to reason they were not in the best of shape. Godric ended up going in one direction while Orion ended up going another.

(Cedric)

Cedric was in Orion's cockpit holding his hand to the injury he had suffered from Haggar as his blood began to stain both his hand and suit. It seems the entire ordeal up to now has severely weakened Cedric and after his Splinched event back against Haggar's Druid he was in no shape to be in this scenario.

(With Harry and Godric)

Harry was trying to keep Godric in control but it was clear the Red Lion had also suffered at the hands of Zarkon whom Harry had already figured out who he truly was. It wasn't hard to tell the Bayard he had was more than enough proof of that. Alarms were blaring around him but Harry kept steadfast knowing he had to keep it together. "Come on, come on; come on." Harry repeated knowing he was in for a crash landing.

Thus when Godric crashed... it all went black for Harry but for both Godric and Orion they knew they were not in any way safe here. Godric more so then Orion seeing as this planet's location matched exactly where IT was hidden away.

(Nearby in a cave)

In an hangar of sorts one with Chains that seemed to have been broken but not enough for full freedom an eye was seen opening with a growl as well. This beast... this creature sensed it and smelled it. The Power the energy it knew both very well though the ones commanding it were different they too shall know its wrath. Over 10,000 years he had been sealed on this world 10,000 years since being robbed of his victory over his brother and carving his own purpose in the Universe. Alfor could not destroy him then nor could the other Paladins... but this beast will have its revenge.

It began to rise up and looked upon its body at the chains of Altean origins amongst other seals. For 10,000 years it had been making attempts to break the trains with varying results and so far this creature could only break one at a time. It seemed with each broken chain the seal grew stronger to keep the Dragon sealed away.

It cared not though for it shall have its revenge on the Red Lion and his new Paladin before going after the Black Lion. It slammed its tail on the ground and rose up before it began to climb out of its den. If the Lions were trapped here... then he will hunt them down and make his vengeance whole.

(Outside)

It was a distance yes but once it was top side he saw it all. The sky was clear but the air was different disturbed even. He glared and focused on the beyond and in turn saw it... the Red Lion and the Black Lion both here Voltron's head and right arm ripe for the killing. It then glared and got ready because if the Paladins were alive... then it was time... the hunt has begun at long last.

(Back with Harry)

Harry began to come to and coughed a bit. He opened his eyes and looked around noting the systems were off even the particle shield was down. "Godric are you ok?" Harry asked pushing on the controls before a voice spoke within.

"We just took on Zarkon… were brutally out matched by him after he tore me and my pride apart and most of all we ended up crashing after his witch damaged the wormhole... what do you thing?" Godric asked clearly angry that his pride was bested like that... but he had a hand in this as well so he wasn't too hard on Harry.

"Huh so I could hear you this whole time." Harry commented to which Godric chuckled.

"Whatever darkness that was leaching off you had been removed now our link is stronger for it." Godric commented to which Harry agreed on that much.

"Okay first we need to get you fixed up though. We've had quiet the ordeal." Harry commented as Godric let out a pained chuckle.

"No kidding." Godric agreed knowing after that he'd like to nape for a bit.

(Outside)

Harry climbed out of the top hatch of Godric and looked around seeing the wasteland they had landed one. One Godric was very familiar with and knew they were in danger if the seal had by chance weakened. "Where are we? Where have we landed?" Harry asked looking to the wasteland but then went wide eyed remembering an important fact. "Cedric... Cedric!" He called out knowing Cedric had also came here with him and now they were separated.

"I think it gets worse Harry." Godric began getting Harry's attention.

"Why?" Harry asked but he would soon get his answer.

Soon a loud roar was heard from afar causing Harry to shield his ears at how loud it was. It sounded like some kind of dragon or a monster of sorts and one that was clearly angry very much so. "That is why... we are being hunted and I know this predator very well." Godric said knowing they had to move fast for the hunt had begun.

(With Hermione and Rowena)

In what looked like space junk yard the portal opened and from it Rowena came flying out smashing through many pieces of Junk while flying through space. Hermione was of course in a panic trying to hold on as her Lion smashed through many things. Luckily the more it did this the slower Rowena descended until she hit the last object which stopped her completely. She floated there for a moment before she finally got to her feet and magnetized to the metal to keep steady.

(Hermione)

Hermione groaned a bit from this unsafe roller coaster before she noticed something. "Rowena?" Hermione asked noticing she seemed out of it. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked trying to get some response from her.

"Tired... hurt." Rowena said as the ordeal she suffered was one she wished upon no one else. "I need to rest regain my strength." Rowena said surprising Hermione that she could hear her voice like this now.

"Very well rest a bit I'll try to see what I can do in the meantime." Hermione said as she ran through the options she had in her head before looking around Rowena's view. "It seems there is no gravity here. It's like a trash nebula of sorts." Hermione noted jotting this down and with all the junk here she may be able to fashion some tools or gear to get her and Rowena out of here. "Ok then stay calm. If Star Wars, Star Trek, and any other science fiction series taking place in space had taught me anything of use is that if you get lost in space the best thing to do is to stay put until someone comes to find you." Hermione said as she tried to think.

"But the second rule is to make sure they CAN find you... I best look around see if there may be some sort of flare or maybe even a beacon or tools that can be made into one." Hermione said heading to her Lions storage spot. She wasn't a fool she always carried things with her in case she needed them hence the expanded bag she carried with her. She had her SDAT plugged into her suit so she may have some sort of entertainment before the madness possible sets in.

(With the Castle of Lions)

The castle is still traveling down the unstable wormhole, barely able to hold on and keep steady flying through it, while getting hit by the energy all around it.

(In the castle)

While Coran, Sirius, and Remus were trying to keep things under control but errors keep showing up on screen as Coran typed on the ships computer as he said, "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us."

"Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end. We're heading right toward it!" Allura said as everyone look and saw this as Coran said while getting a scan of it, "Scanners show that there's no exit! It's just nothingness."

"WE need to get out of this before fly into that void! Get us out of here" Sirius said as Allura try as she brought up her screens and try to access the castle system but error shows up on her screens too as she said, "I can't. I've lost control of the castle."

"Everyone hold on to something! We're going to fly into it!" Remus said as he grasped hands onto his seat with Sirius doing the same, closing their eyes and waited for the end to come.

(Outside)

The castle flew into the huge void as it vanish into it, and soon enough, the castle of lion was back, and still in the unstable wormhole, as Allura, Sirius, and Remus blink to this as they saw they didn't die, they wonder what happen, as they soon heard Coran say, "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us."

Everyone look at Coran and surprise to see him as he has change slightly as now he has longer hair.

"Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end. We're heading right toward it!" Allura said as everyone look and saw this as Coran said while getting a scan of it, "Scanners show that there's no exit! It's just nothingness."

"WE need to get out of this before fly into that void! Get us out of here" Sirius said as Allura try as she brought up her screens and try to access the castle system but error shows up on her screens too as she said, "I can't. I've lost control of the castle."

"Everyone hold on to something! We're going to fly into it!" Remus said as he once more grasped his hand on in his seat with Sirius doing the same, closing their eyes and waited for the end to come.

(Outside)

The castle flew into the huge void as it vanish into it, and soon enough, the castle of lion was back, and still in the unstable wormhole, as Allura, Sirius, and Remus blink to this as they saw they didn't die, they wonder what happen, as they soon heard Coran say, "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us."

"Coran, we're okay!" Allura said as she is happy she and everyone else hasn't died as Coran said to her, "What are you talking about? We've lost all the lions!"

"WE just ran through a black void thing Mate! You don't remember?" Sirius said as Remus soon say, "Wait, Sirius. Do you see something strange?"

"Hu, what do you mean Remu- MORGANA'S SAGGY TITS!" Sirius said as he look to Remus as he look a little younger and with long shaggy hair a bit as he said, "Mate, what happen to you?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Remus said as he look at Sirius and pointed at him too, with Sirius looking a little younger but in a rough shape as he look at himself and it seem he was looking like he did when he had escaped from Azkaban.

"The mice!" Allura called out as the duo looked and to their shock the Mice had become squirrels. The trio then looked over to Coran who looked back and they saw he too was affected by this event but clearly was unaware of this.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I have a boogie stuck in my mustache again?" Coran said trying to feel around his mustache for said booger.

"No you... you all look younger." Allura realized as she had seen this form of Coran years ago when she was a child back then.

Soon the Castle of Lions shook again and the screen took note of the void coming up for them. "Scanner shows that there's no exit! It's just nothingness!" Coran called out in a panic as the other two de aged members of the crew realized what this meant.

"You said that already!" The trio called out realizing what this may mean.

"Fine an exit before we run smack dab into the void!" Coran called out as Allura quickly got to work.

"I'm entering coordinates to get us out of here." Allura said trying to enter any coordinates she could think of to get them out of this situation. Then her screens flashed red meaning what she feared would happen. "The castle won't accept an end point!" Allura called out as Sirius began to panic a bit.

"Just enter any coordinates!" Remus cried out fearing what may be next if they enter the void again.

"I tried, but the system is locked!" Allura called out as she typed on her screens hoping to unlock it. "I can't send a signal our or receive a signal in!" Allura explained but then gasped in panic as the crew saw the void was upon them.

"Allura!" Coran cried out as the ship began to fly into the void.

(Outside)

The Castle once more entered the Void and in turn restarted the time loop they were in.

(Castle of Lions)

They were back where they started as Coran was once more heard talking. "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor and see where this wormhole is taking us." Coran said now even younger as he slicked back his hair showing to be a young man now.

"Oh, no! You're even younger now." Allura commented before looking to Sirius and Remus.

"No you think!" Sirius called out as he was now in his age during the Blood War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"What's the matter? You look confused." Coran said while flexing muscles he had so long ago. "Don't worry, Princess, I'll get us out of here." Coran called out flexing and posing like he was in JoJo's Bizarre Adventures.

Soon a growl was heard and in turn Allura yelped as the Mice had went from Squirrels to Altean Hippos. "What is going on!?" Sirius called out as the situation was not helping him keep his temper.

"We appear to be in some sort of time loop that's affecting everyone but me." Allura said as she yelped part way through when one of the Mice/Hippo's licked her.

"Then why are we aware of it and being affected?" Sirius asked to which Remus had a theory.

"Our magical cores seeing as it's a primitive form of Altean Quintessence Manipulation it could be that it allows us to retain our memories each time... at least until it goes too far." Remus said as Sirius was wide eyed at what that meant.

"Oh Quiznack." Sirius said censoring himself realizing that meant he may end up going through puberty again... and if not... then un-birth.

"Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just..." Coran began but Allura cut him off.

"Nothingness, I know. And we can't find another exit point." Allura said as the hippos surrounded her to cuddle up to her.

"We have to do something fast!" Sirius called out before Remus saw it.

"To late Void!" Remus called out and in turn it happened again.

(Outside)

Once more the Castle of Lions flew into the Void and in doing so restarted the time loop with Sirius and Remus screaming out not wanting to go back to pre-puberty.

(Meanwhile with Cedric)

Cedric began to come to hurting and tired but still alive and breathing before noting his location. It seems he was in some canyon and inside Orion to boot who was no doubt resting. Cedric knew he had to move thus he rose to his feet and began to limp out.

(Outside)

Cedric walked out with communications active but receiving static while he held his glowing injury. "Harry, are you there mate? Harry?" Cedric asked hoping for a response from Harry. When he received none he remembered Hermione's talk on radio waves such as the ones they use. If he was not receiving anything they he was in a place with interference. "I have to get to higher ground." Cedric said before he began to limp out unaware of the beast hunting them.

(Harry)

"Cedric, can you hear me?" Harry asked on the communications knowing the danger they were in from Godric's warning to him. Harry was sprinting through this strange place noting the odd gravity here while running. "Cedric?" Harry called but only received static while he sprinted in low gravity. "Cedric are you there?" Harry asked hoping for some sort of response from his leader.

Through Harry's vision he had Orion's location on beacon and hoped Cedric would be there. If they can regroup they could hopefully find their way out.

(Back with Cedric)

Cedric was talking out of the cannon getting to higher grounds while holding his wounds, with small drops of blood coming out as he try to take it easy, as suddenly his coms was picking up a signal again and heard harry calling out while still being static, "Cedric Are you there? Answer me!"

"Harry?" Cedric said as he look around him to see if he sees Harry in site as he said to him, "I'm here, Harry- AHH!"

Suddenly Cedric wound started acting up as it wasn't a great thing to feel for him, as he lean up against the cannon walls as harry called out, "Cedric, its Harry, come in!"

"Harry, mate I'm right here… I'm okay," Cedric said as he took a small breather to gain his bearings.

(Harry)

"It's good to hear you Cedric, glad you made it," Harry said sounding relieved that Cedric made it.

(Cedric)

Cedric give a small laugh as he said to Harry, "It will take more than a wound from an alien witch with a Splinch before it, while falling from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a rock hard surface, which is about 25 meters per second to kill me."

Thank god for quidditch to know such things, as Cedric is always careful in that game as the last thing he wanted to do is fall to his death, also thank goodness for the paladin's suit for impact resistant features.

"How are you doing mate?" Cedric asked as Harry reply to him while he try to find him.

(Harry)

Harry leap from rock to rock, with his jet pack for safer landing as he said, "Not great, Godric is down and- wait what wound?"

(Cedric)

"It's nothing," Cedric said but in his mind he remember what the witch Haggar did to him, even the phantom pain of the attack was still there as he groan to it and try to push pass it as Harry said to him, "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Cedric hopes can find him soon, as he sitting there relax for the moment, but suddenly he hears a growl in the distant, as he look around, with some rocks shifting around above, the Hufflepuff student look towards it and sees something... something cannot describe as there was no clear view of it but whatever it is... it was looking at him with eyes that shining similar to the witch before vanishing, as Cedric eyes widen to this."

He then heard hissing and growling before he looked and saw large alien beasts nearby as they were sniffing around Orion no doubt smelling an injured animal. "You may want to hurry." Cedric said in a whisper knowing if those things got a whiff of him he may be done for.

(Meanwhile with Godric)

The large creature from before looked around the Red Lion easily towering over it and looked around. The Red Lion was damaged but it cared not for such a thing. It would be SO EASY right now to exact his revenge on one of his five longtime foes... but instead it decided on a worse form of vengeance. He will hit the Lions where it hurt most... there Paladins. Godric made a tired growl but the Dragon like monster who made an angered growled in response before beginning its search for the Paladin.

It would seem the Red Paladin was not here thus causing the Dragon to track him down. IT soon found footprints and began making his way over to them. The Beast began scanning the prints and saw there were heading to another direction. The Dragon then smirked and scanned the foot prints in turn getting a scent of sorts.

'Let the Hunt Begin.' The Dragon growled before it began to give chase intending to catch Harry when he least expected it.

(With Hermione)

Hermione was space walking on the junk pile looking for something she could use as some sort of flare. She was also bored and was trying to stretch her legs a bit after reading through every book she owned and copied into a data form. But as she looked around while hanging off a large pole she soon saw glowing nearby. It was soon followed by more as Hermione went wide eyed and panicked a bit.

She had both Bayard and Wand drawn and pointing at the possible foes. "Announce yourselves!" Hermione demanded glaring at her foes there. More of the triangular lights began to come to life as Hermione was almost ready to attack... at least until they came out.

When one of the creature began to come out of the darkness a large furry green creature came out followed by the rest of its friends and/or family. They began to come torts Hermione to which she had to gush at how adorable they were. "My word you're all so adorable." Hermione said looking to them all. "Hello, little ones." Hermione greeted as she looked to them all. "Far too adorable in fact to be in thus landfill." Hermione said looking to the creatures as they flew around her. "By chance are you the only ones living here?" Hermione asked looking to them even though they didn't seem able to communicate back to her.

"I apologize if my rough landing had disturbed your day. I will only be here for a short amount of time. I'm awaiting my friends to locate me. We were separated during a wormhole jump." Hermione said before the green one from before was surrounded by four more to make five. "Yes, friends." Hermione commented as she then gained a worried look and looked over to Rowena. "I do hope they can locate me soon." Hermione said wondering if the others were ok.

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor and see where this wormhole is taking us." Coran said in an indifferent tone now even younger as a teenager with his moustache still there and with the worst haircut Sirius, also in his teenage years and also in his Hogwarts Uniform like Remus, had ever seen. He then sighed before showing his pepperoni face. "This is so boring." Coran sighed to which Sirius and Remus tried to work some wires to change their direction.

"Coran, please! I don't need any of your attitude right now." Allura said as Sirius and Remus saw this as well. The Mice of course had become snails as they slithered over Allura while she looked to Coran.

"Yeah we're de-aging with each ram into the Void and I'm already in the begging thralls of puberty!" Sirius called out as for him puberty was that awkward time before he began flirting with everything that had a skirt and a pair of breasts.

"Not helping padfoot!" Remus called back while they tried to work something to get them out of here.

"You don't understand me at all! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Coran called out while pointing an accusing finger at Allura. "I'll be in my control area." Coran said before huffing and returning to his control area.

"Good that should shut him up for a tad bit." Sirius said remembering when he was like that long ago.

"Any ideas princess?" Remus asked while trying to think of an escape route from this wormhole.

"I can't manually enter coordinates." Allura began as she typed onto the computers. "But the castle will automatically lock onto the Lions' whereabouts, if we can locate them." Allura said as that was an idea they could try while she cleared her screen before she made the star map from when the Paladins first arrived appear. But it then showed red marks to which Allura saw what this meant.

"That's not good." Sirius said realizing where this was going.

"It's not working! I'm unable to hone in on their location." Allura said before the trio heard music from the opera going off.

"Coran turn that down! Our bloody lives is at stake." Sirius scolded but Coran ignored him.

"I can only express myself through music!" Coran argued as Sirius made a mental swear NEVER to have kids if this was what the teenage years were like.

"Coran, if you don't turn that down, I swear I'll turn this castle around and-" Allura began but was cut off by Coran.

"And what?! We're just gonna run in this void that's coming up here!" Coran called out as the trio were wide eyed at this.

(Outside)

"NOT AGAIN!" Sirius cried out as they began to enter the Void.

"I hate everybody!" Coran called out just as the Castle once again entered the void.

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us, whatever that means," Coran said while he was looking like a preteen kid who has yet to hit puberty while Sirius and Remus looks at each other and they were looking like their more younger selves maybe their 2nd year in Hogwarts as Sirius, says, "Okay this is getting ridiculous."

"No kidding," Remus said as Allura spoken up saying while the mice that were now fuse together looking like a multi-headed creature now walked by, "We've tried everything and nothing's worked. A few more trips down this wormhole and you're going to disappear. WE must find a way out."

"Just blat your way out! Duh!" Child Coran said as Sirius said, "For a child version of him, he may have the right idea."

"Or the wrong idea as it could lead it to collapsing this wormhole around us and crush us into nothingness," Remus said as even as their kid form, they still had their mature minds still but not for long when they go through the void again and maybe become dumb babies.

"I suppose it's worth a try, and it's better than nothing else as this rate we could live or die anyways," Allura said while powering up the castle's weapon system as she says, "The castle defenses might have enough firepower to destroy the tunnel. Sirius Remus, I may need your help. Man the turrets as well."

"Got it princess," Sirius said as he jump into the gunner seat with Remus joining him as he said, "This might go wrong in so many ways."

"Or right in many ways," Sirius said while kid Coran said, "Yeah! It might go Ker-plooey!"

(Outside)

As the castle charge up a shot with the turrets popping out and opening fire on the tunnels walls while the castle shoots ahead, but something unexpected happens as the blast soon came back, with the castle moving out of the way in time, and keep firing, but the shoots keep coming back at them, with the turrets shots weren't making a different either.

"It's not working! It's like we're shooting at ourselves," Allura said as she try to best to steer clear of the beams.

(Inside)

Coran blew a raspberry and question, "Where's Voltron?

(Outside)

"Not again!" Sirius and Remus cry out as the castle went into the void again.

(Harry)

Harry was jet boosting through the wasteland planet he's on, with no sign of any life of sort, not even grass or trees ether, just cracks and what seem to be steam vents around as Harry hears Cedric grunting and sounding he running away from something as he question, "Cedric, what's happening!"

"There's several creatures, and a strange one that was like invisible, just what out for anything," Cedric said on the coms as harry step on an spot before leaping away, a geyser shot up from where he was at as Harry look back and see what it was and saw nothing out of the ordinary but the geyser that shot up behind him.

(Cedric)

Cedric was backing up slowly, unaware what he was backing up into, as a soft growl is heard before it turn into a snarl, as Cedric turn around quickly and saw one of those creatures that were on Orion not very close to him with its red eyes looking at him and soon roar out, signally the others as they turn towards him and leap up onto the canyon walls.

Cedric back up to the canyon as he wish he has a plan for this, but nothing came to mind, and the pain from his wound doesn't help him ether as he can barely think what to do, he didn't think of the others that may have heard its friend, as he turn around and saw the other two coming up on the path behind him.

(Harry)

Soon enough more geyser came shooting up around Harry, as he may have cause a chain reaction as he said, "Ah-oh."

Harry was unaware of was looking at him, as the dragon beast stalk towards him without harry realizing it was there, as Harry quickly leap away from the geyser he was standing out with the dragon try to get him only to have boiling water blasted in its face as it roar out a bit, with the sound of the geysers muffling him out as harry didn't look back at him and just ran out of the area.

Harry kept running until somehow one Geyser went off below him and in turn knocked him off his feet and to the ground and off the ledge. The Beast glared at it as its body made mechanical sounds with chains attached to its neck and torso born from Altean magic. "The Beast then got angry when it lost Harry and proceeded to let its ire known to all on this planet. It roared out in pure fury to the heavens of this planet that had become its prison.

(Back with Cedric)

Cedric was surrounded by the creatures as they snarled at him. Cedric held his injury and looked around before seeing a cave nearby. If he could just make it there he should just about be able to survive this. When the alien Predators attacked him Cedric quickly jumped down the small rocky hill sliding down on his feet. He then charged to the cave and jumped in as fast as he could with the monsters close on his tail. But before they could pounce the roar was heard and to Cedric's shock the creatures stopped and looked afraid. They looked to Cedric and each other as if debating if Cedric was even worth the risk.

Of course they decided Cedric was in fact NOT worth the risk and proceeded to run away to live and hunt another day. Whatever it was that got them spooked Cedric did not want to stay to find out but with his injury he was forced to hide in the cave. "Harry, are you ok? What happened? Did you hear that roar?" Cedric asked hoping the creature who owned that roar was not nearby.

(Back with Harry)

Harry was hanging off the side of the cliff with his Bayard stabbed into it while he looked down. "Minor delay but I should be on my way." Harry said as he looked upward. "And the roar was hard to Miss Cedric." Harry said before looking back up to the edge. "Are you ok?" Harry asked activating his jet pack and going up the cliff.

(Cedric)

"I'm ok that roar scared off the creatures but I don't think either of us wants to be around to learn what owns that roar." Cedric said to which Harry had to agree.

(Harry)

"Stay put. I'm on my way." Harry said as he got back to the top. But then he heard movement as if something was moving that he could not see. He saw rocks moving and Geysers going off as it was no doubt something heavy. He then heard chains rattling which in this situation was never EVER a good sign.

"Harry..." Godric was heard as Harry heard him. "I don't have much time... you have maybe a few moments to run." Godric said to which the steam began to form a fog around Harry.

(Creature)

The Creature had 'blinked,' its eyes to switch its visions and had managed to locate Harry through the fog with ease seeing his body's heat signature through it. It got ready to pounce on him and exact its revenge on the Lions, Voltron, and there shared creator.

(Harry)

Harry was then wide eyed as he saw the creature in question was a huge one far outsizing a dragon as Harry could debate this monstrosity was the king of all Dragons. The Fog allowed him to see its outline and thus when it pounced Harry managed to avoid it just in time.

The Creature seeing Harry was on to him decided to at least let the pup know who it was that ended his miserable life. Soon the cloaking field vanished and from it Harry saw it in all its glory. A majority of it was black but it also had the secondary color of Gold around the four limbs on it. It swing its serrated tail glaring at Harry with pure hatred in its eyes as the limbs seemed to each carry a crest in the colors of red, green, blue, and yellow as if similar to runes or glyphs. It didn't end there as Harry noted the light in its chest as its mouth jaw split open as it breathed and growled that also carried pincer like fangs in them.

But the horror didn't end there as Harry saw despite its draconic motif to it the entire design was a dead ringer to the lions and in turn... Voltron. "Cedric... I found our hunter..." Harry said sending an image over to Cedric who saw it.

(Cedric)

"It looks just like the lions." Cedric said noting the Dragon bearing a striking resemblance to the Lions.

(Harry)

The Dragon then reared back and released a powerful roar that sounded like harpies screeching out mixed with a Dragons roar and a tad bit of Godzilla mixed in. "RUN!" Godric roared out to Harry who didn't need to be told twice.

Harry sprinted away from the Dragon as it roared and gave chase tracking his every movement smelling his fear hearing his heartrate. It tried to bite down on Harry who caught glimpse of a beam lens in its maw much like the Lions have. Harry saw a turn and quickly rolled out of the way as he ran for it. "Cedric I have a problem is big, covered in scales, and its hunting me!" Harry cried out as he had to run doubting his Bayard could do anything.

"Harry concentrate on running." Cedric called out as Harry knew he had to get across that chasm but he couldn't do it with this monster chasing after him.

"Don't need to tell my twice." Harry confirmed as he kept his sprint up. He did not know how he angered this mechanical Dragon but he did not want to stay to learn.

(Meanwhile back with Hermione and Rowena)

"My name is Harry. I'm so Angsty with justified reasons." Hermione said as she stood behind a Harry dummy she made from nearby junk before looking to the side. "Cedric, you're our leader. What should we do?" She asked looking over to another dummy. "We'll get through this if we stay together. We're a team." Hermione said before she boosted over to another Dummy. "Look at me! I'm Draco I have more money than all of you." Hermione said impersonating Draco. "Oi don't pay attention to Potter pay attention to me! My father will hear about this!" Hermione called out with her best impression of Draco which was oddly spot on.

The junk creatures simply watched as Hermione put on her make shift puppet show as she even had a junk Ron. "Blimey I don't like this place. Can't we just go home before some space spider show up?" Hermione asked impersonating Ron's voice before moving over to Allura's dummy. "Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon." Hermione said impersonating Allura. "That's no moon that Zarkon's fortress." Hermione said impersonating Sirius with his dummy while referencing Star Wars. "Come now we best get you up to par if we wish to defeat Zarkon." Hermione said impersonating Remus with his own dummy before moving to Coran's dummy.

"Blah, blah; blah. Mad Speech. Mustache." Hermione said impersonating Coran or at least how she and everyone else views him. Soon she noticed the creature's cheeks flashing as she grew curious. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked before she heard a new voice.

"That was quite the show there, Hermione." Came a female voice in the form of a roar.

Hermione smiled and looked behind her to see Rowena's eyes flash to life. "Rowena, you're awake! Welcome back!" Hermione called out as she then tried to reach for her. But then she yelped in shock as her foot got caught on something and in turn causing her to fall and hurt herself. The force caused Debris to be moved and revealing something hidden underneath. One of the creatures scuttled up to Hermione who looked disappointed. "No, it's not my friends. It's just an old, rusty satellite." Hermione confirmed while looking at the Satellite in question. But then she went wide eyed as she felt a metaphorical light bulb go off in hear head. "But perhaps I can use this to find my friends before they find me." Hermione said to which she needed some tools and luckily she never leaves home without tools.

(Rowena)

Hermione reached for a control and activated Rowena's speakers before turning on a player that had a song all cued up.

*Insert Cosmic Castaway by Electrasy

Hermione then reached for the back of Rowena's cockpit where the storage spot was located and began grabbing everything she needed. Once she did this she began to get to work.

(Start Montage)

Hermione was on another mass of floating trash and began grabbing wires and chords and had an idea on how to use it. She then began grabbing more tools she would need and got to work. She was soon seen tying the parts together and carrying them over to where she would need those most.

(Later)

Once she got some of the parts she was seen digging with some of the heavy tools nearby. She then proceeded to pull it out and have it join with the others. She didn't stop there as she then grabbed a heavy tool and began cutting through some of the metals for the parts she needed from them. Once she did so she use her foot to push it away as the Zero G's allowed her a great deal of advantages over normally heavy materials. Once she did this she grabbed the material and began to push it torts Rowena where she was building the needed gear.

(A Little Later)

Hermione was then seen building a tower of sorts as she began connecting wires where they needed to go and welding the metals together in hopes this would work. The creatures nearby saw what she was doing and grew curious while one was munching on Dummy Harry's hair like food.

*End OST

(End Montage)

(Back with Harry)

Harry was still running as the Dragon like beast roared out chasing after Harry as he slid on the ground hoping for a way across. But Harry looked behind him and saw that its weight was causing Geysers to go off to which it gave him an idea. Harry quickly turned around and charged straight for the Dragon as it roared out.

Harry then went for the legs as the beast tried for the attack and even a beam attack. Luckily Harry avoided it and slid between its legs and went behind it. Once he was far enough the Dragon had turned around and saw Harry was standing on busted rocks. It then launched from the geysers pressure as Harry narrowly avoided being chomped down on by the beast. It saw Harry sail through the air and as he did the rock he stood upon began to break apart.

Harry missed the ledge as the Dragon saw its chance and went for the attack. It jumped down the chasm but Harry on a quick thinking streak activated his Jet Pack and managed to avoid the beast. The Dragon was thrown off course and thus fell to the Chasm. Harry climbed back up once he grabbed the ledge and got to safety.

"HAH!" Harry boasted as he glared down the chasm. "Can't fly now can you, you robotic bloody scaly bastard!?" Harry taunted while looking down the chasm. But then to his shock he heard the breast roar and in turn he saw it activated its own thrusters and began flying up the chasm. "Me and my big mouth." Harry cursed before he began running away again hoping to get to Orion and Cedric in time.

(Cedric)

"Harry keep running! That thing looks like it won't quiet." Cedric called out knowing this thing was stubborn.

"Way ahead of you, Cedric!" Harry called out in a panic hoping to get to Orion and have a fighting chance.

(Back with Harry)

Harry boosted fast as he could, weaving side to side to avoid the dragon bite as it came close to swallowing him whole, as he look up and check his scans as he saw something ahead, the wings of the black lions as he smile to this bit of good news as he said, "Cedric I have the black lion in site, but I may not make it there with this dragon on me."

(Cedric)

"Try to lose it, search for cover of sort, like your trying to outran a Beater," Cedric said as he didn't know what else to say as quidditch play's is the best he got fight now for advice.

(Harry)

Harry looked around as he saw some formation of some rocks and had a thought, as he said, "Got it, and I have a plan."

Harry turn hard right as the dragon just about to get him by diving down on top, but missed as Harry boosted his way over to the rock formation to beat the dragon.

(Castle of lions)

"Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this worm goes," A toddler Coran said with a squeaky voice before his stomach growls as toddler Coran said, "I'm Hungry."

Soon enough Coran began to stomp his feet on the controls before Toddler Sirius with long shaggy black hair, and Remus with short brown with a buck teeth showing, grab him as they were wearing diapers with Sirius wearing a small black shirt with Remus wearing a shirt that looks like been torn by a dog as Sirius started saying, "Stop that dumb-dumb!"

"You're going to break it," Toddler Remus said as he try to help Sirius get Coran off the controls as Coran started holding on to the controls and started yelling, "No, mine controls! Mine!"

"Allura, Coran isn't letting go!" Sirius called out to Allura like a child as she was surrounding by the mice now looking like bubble life forms of sort as she push them aside as she came up to the three adult toddlers and said, "Coran, no! That is not a toy! Listen to them!"

Allura gotten off the controls with Sirius and Remus standing by as Coran still acting like a child not getting his way as Allura said to him, "You're going to break the castle and everything will stop! Wait a second."

"What is it Miss Allura?" Toddler Remus asked as Allura said to them, "We can perhaps stop the Castle from moving."

"Will it work?" Sirius asked as Allura said, "One way to find out."

Coran gotten out of Allura grasp and gotten on her back and started pulling her Hair as he yell out, "No! Mine!"

"Stop that dumb-dumb!" Sirius said as he and Remus try to pull Coran off of Allura and it seem to making it a bit worst as Allura to try hit the controls as he barely reach it and cut the power as everything went black.

(Outside)

The ship powered down, but it seem the castle was still moving, being drag towards the void regardless.

(Inside)

As Sirius and Remus held toddler Coran down, with Allura sees the plan didn't work as they were still moving as she says, "I've shut down all the power. Why are we still moving towards the void?"

"WE maybe in a steam or was it draft... damn my little brain," Remus said as Sirius laugh at him a bit as he said, "He-he peanut brain."

"Oh shut up you," Remus said as Coran started crying as he said, "My control Panel!"

(Outside)

As Coran started crying out with Sirius and Remus sounding they were arguing with each other to the sound of it as the ship enter the void once again.

(Castle of lions)

Allura blinks as she saw everything repeating again and this time Coran, Sirius, and Remus are now babies with pacifiers in their mouths with Coran's looking like futuristic, while Remus and Sirius's were looking more wooden, as Allura holding Coran, with Sirius and Remus were on the ground looking clueless of what going on now sense their mind are now reverted back to a year old baby.

With Allura looking at baby Coran in her arms as he started crying while she says, "I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that's who."

Coran just whine as a baby as Sirius made a small fart and just laugh about it as Remus fell back and flapping is arms around a bit as he started to cry a bit with Allura didn't know how much of this she can take as she said, "We have to get out of this loop before all that is left of you three are a mustache, hair, and... something."

Baby Coran spit out his pacifier and yell out, "Poopies!" Allura groin at this while having a tick on her head.

(Harry)

Harry lead the dragon to the rock formations as the metal beast follow close behind as Harry look for something as he said, "Come on, come on, Come on! Yes!"

Harry said a tower like rock formation as he boosted towards it before he put his back against the rock tower and said, "Come on and get me now dragon."

The dragon just roar out as it flew towards harry without thought as it open tis jaw wide open with harry try to get his timing as he said, "And... NOW!"

Harry boosted sideways as the dragon crack hard into the rock formation tower as that shakes up the whole thing while cracks began for form on it before coming down on top of the dragon.

"And the walls came tumbling down." Harry said hoping that would be enough to take this thing down. Harry leaped torts the rock and sighed in relief when he saw no movement hoping he at least knocked it out cold. But then as he began to make his way torts Orion and Cedric's location he heard a rumbling sound and soon even the ground quacked below his feet. It was then followed by the dragon's roar clearly showing it wasn't out of the game just yet. Soon it burst out of the ground in a furious rage before to his shock Quintessence formed on its back. Then even further it formed Godrics cannon but warped to the Dragons image. It then took aim at Harry and fired its weapon off. Luckily Harry got out of the way just in time to avoid the powerful beam but the shocked look was evident on his features.

It then glared at Harry seeing it missed but cared little for it. But as Harry saw he was in a tight spot a rock was soon flung at the Beast and thus eyes fell to Cedric holding his wand firing spells at Dragos. "Get away from him you metal scaled toaster!" Cedric yelled as he kept firing spells.

"Cedric!" Harry called out but Cedric ran for it as the Dragon ran after the leader of Voltron.

"Harry we have one lion left use it!" Cedric called out as Harry knew what Cedric meant... but could he do it could he pilot Orion like Cedric could.

(With Cedric)

Cedric tried to avoid the beast's attacks no doubt playing with its food to make him suffer in the place of Zarkon for its 10,000 years of bondage. Cedric tripped of course and ended up rolling down the hill causing his injury to get worse. "Come on Harry you can do it." Cedric said as the Dragon jumped over him and glared. Cedric quickly transfigured a stone to become another Paladin as the Dragon glared at it and fired its beam attack from its maw.

Cedric was running out of time and if they don't do something soon they would all be this things dinner.

(Harry)

Harry ran over to Orion and saw the downed Black Lion hoping it would respond to him. "Orion, I know I'm not Cedric, but he's in trouble. We need to help him." Harry begged as he looked to Orion hoping for him to respond to his request while he placed his hand on the jaw with hopes the Lion would make an exception for Harry to save Cedric.

But as Harry looked nervous he then felt a roar go through his head one he did not know since it was not Godric's. "Seems that you're realizing your potential a bit. What took you so long?" Orion was heard in Harry's head as he was wide eyed at this. "We must stop Dragos before he can escape." Orion said as he knew Dragos had to be stopped no matter the cost.

(Cedric)

Cedric was cornered as the now identified Dragos got ready to finish it once and for all. 10,000 years it was chained and imprisoned on this world he destroyed while fighting Voltron. 10,000 years he was denied his desires by the Paladins. 10,000 years his rage grew and he had to live with the fact that every waking moment of its life he was just Voltron's understudy, his back up, and his shadow. It began with the head and so it shall end with the head.

But before Dragos could attack he was blindsided by another Lion Orion as the Black Lion glared at Dragos who returned the glare once returning to his feet. Cedric was wide eyed at what he saw but it then turned into a grin as he saw it. Harry was piloting Orion as the Black Lion glared at Dragos.

The two machines began to walk around each other glaring at the other daring them to make the first move. The two growled and roared at each other as this wasn't like the normal ones they hear form the Lions. No this was one that showed that these two had a history and clearly a blood soaked history. Cedric then saw it as the two began their fight when they stopped.

Both Dragon and Lion summoned jaw blades near identical to each other as they traded strikes against each other. Both clawed and slashed at each other as Dragos fired a beam from his tail. Orion dodged the attack and fired a similar beam as well but at the eyes. Dragos managed to dodge the attack before slamming his tail at Orion. Orion was smaller than Dragos who was big enough for Voltron to ride on its back but still Orion had the best chance of keeping him at bay.

The two disengaged the jaw blades and fired the maw beam at each other. The attacks met and battled for dominance before they canceled each other out. Dragos then fired off a heat beam much like Godrics and in turn Orion flew around the attack avoiding it as best it could. The attack was then followed up by an ice beam much like Ariel's as it froze everything it hit.

Dragos then activated his boosters once again and chased after Orion as the two began flying around each other slashing at each other with their maw blades. Cedric was on the ground watching as it seems the two were well evenly matched but it was clear Dragos had the advantage here and there was no telling how this would turn out.

(Meanwhile back with Hermione and Rowena)

The transmission tower was almost complete, with all the rusted junk and equipment Hermione had gather and put together as the last part was the dish as it slowly came down on top.

With Hermione doing the heavy lifting, thankfully for zero G, she was able to move it without strain and line it all up just right, with the junk yard creatures relax on top in the dish and enjoyed their ride on it.

The dish drop and soon lock into place with a bit of a steam coming out from between the two parts, with Hermione soon dropping down with the furry creatures dropping down as well, following her.

Soon enough Hermione came to an open panel and connect the last two cable as soon enough power was flowing through it as blue light line appeared with Hermione saying, "That Ought to do it."

The dish tower was slowing lighting up, as it would shine like Christmas tree in the winter time, with Hermione smiling to her hard work as she says, "Now, let's see if we can get a hold of the castle"

The power reach up to the dish as the bowl started to glow, the tip of it started to glow as well and about to send out a signal, but it soon died a moment after before the signal could go out, with Hermione panicking as she says, "No, no, no! What went wrong! I need to get out of here and find my friends! Please work!" Hermione pleaded with Rowena heard her as she roar out saying to her, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, just give me a moment."

Rowena's eyes glowed before roaring out as she push out a good amount of energy into the dish to make it send the signal right away, as the dish glows again, as the tip of the disk glows brighter as it build up the energy and shot it out a beam into space and beyond for signal to reach the castle.

Hermione came to Rowena side as the lions eyes died down as Hermione came to her lion side while giving it a rub as she said to her, "Thank you Rowena, now let's hope it reaches them."

Hermione enter in Rowena as she gotten the controls up online as she says, "I hope the signal's strong enough to reach the castle."

(Castle of lions)

AS the Castle was heading to the dark void once more, with Allura ran out of options and ideas, with her help now turn into babies, and the mice are now birds, Allura held onto baby Coran with the other two at her legs holding on tight as she said to them, "Coran, Sirius, Remus. What are we going to do? If we hit the end of the tunnel again, three will cease to exist."

The baby push their heads more into her as it seem they knew their end was near, with allure gasp to the site she saw as the ship was nearing the void once more, she held Coran closer to her as she said, "I'm sorry. You were like a second father to me. Sirius, the best godfather I have meet, and Remus you were a great professor."

Suddenly, the screen on Allura computer came up and a signal is shown as Allura gasp to this as she says, "Everyone, Look! The castle has a locked into a coordinate."

Allura shifted Coran in her arms as she move fast as she could as she try to find the right thing as she says, "Come on! Come on!"

Suddenly on screen a new wormhole open up, stable and strong as it stood before the void as the Ship soon flew through it.

(Elsewhere)

In the middle of space, with the wormhole opening and the castle of lions flew through out of it and headed towards the jump space area where Hermione and Rowena were at.

(Inside the castle)

"We made it!" Allura cheer out happy as she saw they were out of the unstable wormhole and hears a snore in her arms as she groin at this and saw Coran in her arm and back to normal and he was sleeping as she soon steer awake as he open his eyes and look at Allura and said, "Mom?"

Allura soon drop him as Coran scream out and hit the ground with a Thud, as Sirius and Remus were getting up soon after with Sirius first saying, "Ah good to be back as grown up."

Soon as Remus stood up, he stop mid-way as he said, "Sorry to inform you three but my pants are in a shambles, but I can't tell if it was baby me, or... just me."

"Need a clean diaper there Moony?" Sirius asked as he laugh with Remus said to him, "Shut up Padfoot."

(Hermione)

Hermione was hanging off the pile and smiled as she saw the Castle of Lions at long last. She then jumped off and began to float torts it.

(Allura)

"You save us, Hermione. We were stuck in a time loop." Allura said as she smiled to the young genius Witch.

"You got us out with this trash pile." Coran said as Sirius and Remus were reminded of Lily through Hermione.

"It's a make-shift communications link that sends out Rowena's Green Lion Energy. It's similar to the energy that guided Ariel home." Hermione explained through the communications as the screen showed her face.

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Remus praised to his old student.

(Hermione)

"I know. Besides, it wasn't just me. They helped." Hermione said boasting for a second but then gesturing to the creatures she met here who helped her with this event. And also helped her stay sane long enough to build this.

(Allura)

"Let's go get the rest of the Paladins." Allura said as they in turn began to load up Hermione and Rowena... and her new pets.

(Later Castle of Lions Control Room)

Once Hermione was back in her station with Rowena being refueled by the Castle she activated the Lion Locator system. Once she did she saw two of the four missing Lions Ariel and Gladiolus were on some water planet and Rowena was with them. But then the strangest thing appear at least to Hermione. Orion and Godric were on the same planet together but there seems to be a sixth Lion signature. Allura looked to it and the coordinates before she and Coran were wide eyed at this.

"No..." Allura began as she quickly ran data through the ship hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. "No. No. No. No!" Allura begged as she then found it as the Lion's image appeared on the map but with them Dragos image appeared.

"Wait you had a sixth mech!?" Sirius called out in shock as another mech could have been useful.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case that robot is not the friendly sort." Coran said as he looked like he's seen a ghost.

"We need to get the other Lions now. If Dragos can be detected then he was on the verge of being free. And if Dragos is free then the Universe as they knew it would be doomed by an unstoppable force that only desired destruction.

"Allura your acting as if Voldemort had come back." Hermione said as Allura got the coordinates in a hurry.

"Hermione if you've seen what I've seen, Know what I know then you'd wish he'd come back." Allura said as she got to work knowing Harry and Cedric were in danger.

"Then we have to hurry." Remus said as he got to work as well. Allura clenched Harry's wand in her hand as she knew they had to hurry before Dragos gives them a fate worse than death.

(Orion vs Dragos)

The two beasts battled it out in an attempt to beat the other into submission. Dragos had size and abilities to his advantage while Orion was limited by those and his current pilot. Godric ran across the ground as did Dragos before jumping on his back and began clawing at him. The two jumped away from each other as the sun set nearby. It was clear this battle would go in Dragos way since Orion was limited by Harry and his own natural limitations as a human.

(Harry)

"At this rate." Harry said as fatigue was starting to approach him. "We won't survive this." Harry said realizing they may be doomed.

(Battle)

But before the battle could continue Godric now recharged appeared and fired his heat beam at Dragos catching him off guard. The Red Lion joined its alpha as now they had some numbers on their back. But before they could go at it a wormhole opened and from it the Castle of Lions flew in firing at Dragos and launching the other three.

(Castle of Lion)

"Harry the cavalry has arrived!" Sirius called out with a grin.

"Hermione get to Cedric and give him that potion you brewed we'll need Voltron for this, Harry if you're in Orion follow her to switch over to Godric. Ron and Draco you keep Dragos busy!" Allura called out knowing they had to stop Dragos as all costs. There were seven chains in all and two still remained. This meant Dragos could not unleash his hidden power so long as it remained connected.

"Right!" They trio called as they went into action.

(Battle)

Ariel and Gladiolus flew at Dragos as they fired their beam attacks to cover the others. "Come and get it!" Draco was heard before Dragos roared and fired its own beam attack. Ariel responded with an ice beam that hit the target just before Gladiolus head bashed into the mechanical dragon knocking it back.

(Ron and Draco)

"How do you like that!?" Draco boasted as he saw this.

"Yeah we got him!" Ron cheered but then they were in for a major shock.

(Battle)

As if to say 'think again,' Dragos burst out and fired a heat beam freeing himself from the ice and hitting Ariel. Once he did this he used his own ice beam and hit Gladiolus with it.

The two wizards turned Paladins cried out as they got hit by the attack with a phantom pain of it.

(Draco)

Draco growled at this as he then got ready to move as well and roared out.

(Battle)

Ariel was back on her feet as she summoned her personal weapon and fired off a sonic roar attack at Dragos who got hit by it.

Dragos dug its claws and talons into the ground and held on glaring at its mortal enemies. Dragos then decided to fight fire with fire and in turn his back began to glow. Draco and Ron never saw it coming as soon a dragon version of the sonic cannon wielded by Ariel appeared on Dragos back. Dragos fired back a stronger sonic roar blasting both Lions back with it.

As Dragos stalked torts the two other Lions growling at them it was then fired upon by the Castle of Lions which flew overhead.

(Castle of Lions)

"Draco Ron get away and regroup!" Allura ordered as it was as if the universe was put to get them with misfortune in her opinion.

(Battle)

Dragos was about to attack when the two Lions regained themselves and flew off. Dragos activated his thrusters and gave chase to its foes intent on ending. The legacy of Voltron for all of time.

(Over with Harry, Hermione, and Cedric)

Harry and Hermione had left the Lions while they helped Cedric get to safety as he was clearly injured right now. "Here drink this." Hermione said as she gave Cedric a potion to heal himself.

"Hurry up and patch me up this thing isn't giving up without a fight." Cedric said but Harry tried to reason with him.

"Cedric you're hurt after what Haggar did." Harry said gesturing to Cedric's injury.

"We can get me a healing pod after this overgrown reptile is dealt with." Cedric said to which Hermione and Harry both saw there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Ok this will hurt... and Harry..." Hermione began as she then held a familiar Wand in her hand. "Allura wanted you to have this back." Hermione said as Harry smiled and took the wand in question. "Now to Cauterize this." Hermione said as Cedric knew this was going to hurt... a lot.

Hermione began to cast her magic after transfiguring a stone into metal and in turn heat it up. When then jabbed it into Cedric wound. Cedric held Harry's arm as he then screamed in pain as the heat sealed his wound. Harry held tight knowing Cedric needed this.

(Later back at the battle)

Dragos had enough of the Castle of Lions and in turn slots down his spine began to open up and in turn he fired a beam from each of them forcing the castle to erect its barrier and the Lions to avoid it.

(Castle of Lions)

"Dammit this thing has more power than we thought!" Sirius called out as the crew held on tight.

"We need to lock it back up soon before those last two chains break." Allura said as she already could see the 6th chain out of the 7 starting to break.

(Back to the Battle)

Before Dragos could continue its onslaught upon the two Lions three more roars were heard. Dragos looked and saw Orion, Rowena, and Godric rejoin the battle.

(Cedric)

"Ok Paladins on me hit that thing with everything you got!" Cedric ordered from Orion both Paladin and Lion knowing full well they had to bring this thing down.

(Battle)

Ariel and Gladiolus charged in but before Dragos could retaliate Rowena and Godric fired off their lasers at Dragos catching it off guard. Then Orion pounced and was then joined by Gladiolus and Ariel who dog piled the mechanical Dragon.

Godric and Rowena came flying in as Dragos glared to them with an intense hatred before its jaw split in two down the middle while the maw began to glow. Dragos then fired a powerful beam at the two Lions but while Godric dodged Rowena was hit by it.

(Harry)

"Hermione!" Harry cried out when he saw the Green Lion get hit.

(Battle)

Dragos then grabbed Godric in his maw before tossing him aside. Dragos then fired its tail beam at Ariel and used that same tail to knock both Ariel and Gladiolus off its back. He then grabbed Orion by the tail and tossed him as well.

The five Lions began to regroup as they were on the defensive as Dragos looked ready for more.

(Paladins)

"Bloody hell we threw everything we have at it and it either tanks it, matches it, or meets it." Ron said as this thing had taken their best.

"I'm open to suggestions mate." Draco said as he looked at their foe.

"We have no choice we need to form Voltron to take this thing down." Cedric said as it was now or never.

"Right!" They all called out knowing Dragos had no way of matching Voltron's power in combat.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them. Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

Voltron once more landed on the ground and glared at Dragos who glared at Voltron. Unaware to the Paladins though Dragos was hoping for this... See Dragos had not been sitting idle during his imprisonment. As it was shown he had been clawing his way out of those chains and prison upon this ruined planet. Waiting scheming planning for his escape from this bondage. He never anticipated Voltron to be here but if he did this just right he wouldn't have to exert any strength for the 6th chain.

Dragos of course roared out and flew up to the sky to which Voltron gave chase. "Form cannon!" Cedric was heard as Voltron did as told through Ron as the Shoulder Cannon was formed. Once it formed the cannon fired at Dragos who dodged the attack with ease and fired its beam once more but with the jaw splitting open for the stronger version of it.

"Hermione shield now!" Cedric called out as once the cannon was called off the Shield formed stopping the beam. Dragos didn't stop the charged as he then knocked Voltron down and began clawing at the shield before the Red Lion arm came in. The arm then fired off its beam weapon knocking Dragos Back. Voltron wasn't done before grabbing the mechanical dragon in both arms and hurdling it away using its body to lift it. Voltron glared at Dragos who regained its pattern and fired its beam once more. It then formed its large Jaw Blade and growled at Voltron.

(Castle of Lions)

"Something isn't right." Allura said as she could feel it.

"What?" Sirius asked as Allura tried to think.

Something wasn't right her a gut feeling was telling her something was horribly wrong with this scenario. Dragos gave the Paladins time to form Voltron during a battle, why would it do so? Dragos hated the Lions, Voltron, and the Paladins so why risk an edge over it in battle. They Bayard's are not together so releasing Dragos isn't something possible unless you had Voltron... do the job itself.

"No it can't be." Allura said as she figured out what Dragos was planning.

(Cedric)

"Form sword!" Cedric ordered and in turn Harry slammed his Bayard into the port for his Bayard.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the sword as the Paladins were unaware of Dragos plan for freedom. Voltron then took a battle stance as Dragos got ready to attack. It was then Dragos who took the first move and charged in throwing the Jaw Blade like a boomerang. Voltron charged as well and deflected it before Dragos fired a beam weapon and in turn Voltron blocked the attack with ease. Smoke was made as Voltron saw Dragos from the smoke attack.

(Castle of Lions)

"Paladins DON'T!" Allura cried out as she realized Dragos played them after all it clearly wasn't dormant like they all had hoped.

(Battle)

Voltron swung the sword when Allura's warning came too late as Dragos pulled back on its false attack and moved its body so the blade would cut through the 6th Chain. The Chain broke off Dragos as it landed on the other side of Voltron who saw the 6h Chain fall off.

Dragos felt it the surge of its lost power returning to it. After so long it can now use his full power and battle Voltron before breaking the 7th and final chain keeping him bound here. Dragos then glared at Voltron while building up its own energy. Soon the Dragon was covered in a sickly violet aura similar to Orion's but dark foreboding even.

(Paladins)

"Um we hit the chain that's bad isn't it." Ron said realizing they screwed up big time.

(Castle of Lion)

"No Dragos intended for that to happen. He had US do the work for him!" Allura yelled in shock realizing what was happening as her hands began to shake while her breath quickened as if she was having a panic attack for what was about to occur. "Stop Dragos now!" Allura all but begged knowing with the 6th chain broken Dragos can now unleashed one of his most horrific abilities.

(Battle)

"You heard her go!" Cedric ordered as Voltron in turn charged at Dragos.

Dragos then roared out as the energy it produced released four phantom Dragons whose colors were of red, green, yellow, and blue. The Phantoms attacked Voltron who was unable to harm them as its attacks went right through it... but they were able to attack Voltron instead. Dragos then flew into the air and the phantoms followed.

The Castle of Lions fired its weapons at Dragos but the phantom Dragons protected Dragos instead. Soon the energy he built up maxed out and the Dragons flew torts Dragos before it was followed by a bright flash of an unholy light.

(Dragos Transformation)

Dragos roared out as the phantoms flew around it before they entered their leader once more causing its limbs to glow with energy. Segments of the beast began to shift and change while opening up with its own connectors. Dragos torso first split open yet remained connected as the upper and lower halves shifted further. The lower segment that connected to the upper formed an armor like tunic after detaching from the upper. The legs both gave off a dark blue and yellow glow as they began to shift into feet with hooks on the back and a wing like design going up it. The tail remained as it swung around a bit before producing an energy blade of Quintessence suggesting it to be a weapon.

The Upper segment the arms shifted as well as the claws began to convert to be more like gauntlet as a clawed hand shot out of the slots in an energy form and forming into said hands. The hands flexed out showing the tips were claw like and could very well be used as a weapon as segments opened on the two arms for a beam weapon though they appeared to look like dragon heads that could open up for said beams. Smaller blades shot out from the arms either for combat or aesthetics it was unknown. The Chest piece was donned with a parody of the V shape as it seemed to be more of a Dragon like Crest suggesting its name. The Wings spread out with energy webbing before retracting and folding up to be more like Voltron's wings.

Finally the head formed as first the maw opened much like Orion's did when Voltron formed. But instead of the ears becoming more like a crown a horn shot out from the center of the head giving it a demonic look. The maw's slot then opened revealing a demonic humanoid like face much like Voltrons save for major differences as the face pain upper design was replaced with war paint showing that of some War God. The mouth had an added bonus of fangs as the face designed reminded Hermione of Fierce Deity Link. Though the lower jaw had spikes adorning it.

When this transformation was completed it spin a bit the tail following as the wings began to spread out and it released a dark burst of Quintessence as it showed the appearance of a Black Hole behind it and with it what appeared to be the Greek symbol for Omega.

In a sense this creation was the Omega to Voltron's Alpha. If Voltron was the beginning then this machine was the end and by the looks of it... these two had a history.

(Battle)

The new mech flew straight for the ground like a meteor and all before anyone could react it landed causing an explosion and with it a new crater to form a large one at that. From the crater the robot rose up and with it a tornado made of those Phantom Dragons came with it as it seems some sort of fire or magma formed under the machine as it rose giving it the image of some unholy devil rising from the pits of Hell itself to face its adversary.

(Paladins)

The Paladins were all wide eyed at what they were seeing trying to find the words to describe what could only be seen as some sort of nightmare. "What the Hell." Draco was the first to speak before Hermione spoke up.

"I... I never seen anything like it." Hermione said before continuing. "The closes I can get to this is Voltron." Hermione said as her hands were shaking on the controls out of fear.

"It's like... I'm looking into the face of a devil." Ron spoke trying to find the right words for it.

(Castle of Lions)

"That's... another of my father's creations." Allura gasped as it seems the terror Dragos now invoked within her.

"Wait your father made that?" Remus asked as Allura simply nodded.

"Yes... it was his greatest mistake that cost the lives of millions." Allura said as Sirius then gulped a bit.

"What... what is it called?" Sirius asked but it was Coran who spoke next with the answer.

"In its beast form... it's known as Dragos... but in this form it's Dragontron." Coran spoke as all eyes were widened as ears heard this.

(Harry)

"Dragontron? So it's related to Voltron." Harry said as he knew already it wasn't friendly.

(Battle)

Dragontron then pointed a clawed finger at Voltron before grinding it across its neck creating sparks but the threat was evident in the gesture. Dragontron intended to kill Voltron Lions, Paladins, and all in the most brutal way possible.

(Cedric)

"If its related to Voltron and it wants to kill us we can't afford to take any chances!" Cedric ordered knowing this may be one of the biggest fights of their lives. "Harry form the sword!" Cedric ordered because they now had a new mission either beat Dragontron or seal it back up.

"Right!" Harry responded as he did as he was told.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the sword and took a battle stance with the word held in both hands. But then Dragontron responded with a trick of its own. He punched his fists together causing energy to form in them before clenching its right fist as if holding a handle. Then from the energy Dragontron formed its own sword as it was similar to Voltron's but a darker parody of it as the color scheme was the same but the hand guard had spikes on it making it appear to also be used similar to a brass knuckle but the blade itself was jagged suggesting it was more than just for slashing and stabbing but shredding its foes as well.

Soon both mechs charged at each other and in turn their blades met each other causing a chain reaction. The two opposing forces released the Quintessence they held resulting in a tornado of Quintessence for a moment as one was a white light and the other was an ebony black color that in turn had them sword fighting in the sky after the energy dispersed. they then began to chase each other with their clash of blades as each time they do a small shockwave resulted not a powerful one mind you but just one strong enough to make small tremors.

(Castle of Lions)

"Allura you knew about Dragontron! How come you never told us about it!?" Sirius yelled but Remus quickly went to calm Sirius down.

"Because it was never meant to be unsealed unless all other options failed especially Voltron." Allura said as Remus figured as much. The creature he could tell was causing the wolf inside him to whimper and cower in fear. "Voltron and Dragontron are both guided by the same power that fuels them but in a different form." Allura spoke as she watched the battle as it seems Dragontron's reappearance was causing memories to flow for her... ones she'd rather forget.

"So there the same in terms of power yet different in terms of purpose." Remus said as Allura nodded to this.

"Yes... my mother learned that the hard way." Allura said as it made sense to Sirius now. "Dragontron… my mother chose to test it and when he rejected her... it cost my mother her life." Allura said as she remembered the grief and fear Alfor felt for the creation he made and how it robbed him of the love of his life and robbed his daughter of her mother.

(Battle)

Voltron and Dragontron were on the ground again swinging their swords wildly at each other as neither was letting up anytime soon. The two most powerful weapons in the universe jumped back before Dragontron made a, bring it on, gesture with its free hand. Voltron glared and fired the green lions beam weapon at Dragontron. Dragontron's wings then detached and formed a shield blocking the attack with ease. Once it called off the shield the left shoulder spot was shown to have what should have been the crest of the Paladins but instead was what may be an older variant of the Galra crest or a crest for another group. But over said crest was a gash suggesting it suffered an injury there that now scared over.

(Paladins)

"Wait is that?" Harry asked as he looked to Voltron's Sword and compared noting the gash on Dragontron and the sword matched each other perfectly.

"It is it seems in the past Voltron managed to get a blow on Dragontron." Cedric said as he saw this.

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked hoping it was good news.

"I means we stand a fighting chance." Cedric said but Draco saw it also.

"But that also means it can hurt us." Draco said as that much was very true.

"Watch out here it comes!" Hermione called out as Dragontron was coming for the attack.

(Battle)

Dragontron pointed the left arm at Voltron and the dragon head pieces eyes flashed green before opening up revealing a beam weapon. Dragontron then fired it and in turn Voltron brought out its own shield thanks to Hermione's quick thinking. But as Voltron pulled the shield back they were blindsided when they saw Dragontron had a large cannon on its shoulder that he formed after firing his attack.

"Move!" Cedric ordered just before Dragontron fired the spread shot.

Voltron flew across the surface as the beam attacks hit the ground while Voltron was keeping its speed up top dodge. Voltron then flew upward as two more beams followed after him. Voltron in turn began to spin around causing the beams to do the same. It then caused them to hit each other and go off before Voltron was behind Dragontron.

"Ron show him what a real Shoulder Cannon is like!" Cedric ordered as Ron understood.

Voltron formed the cannon and in turn fired it on Dragontron only for it to vanish with a burst of speed. Dragontron then appeared before Voltron and grabbed his foe by his head before charging downward. Once Dragontron built up enough speed he used the momentum to throw Voltron to the ground hard enough to cause a large crater to form.

(Paladins)

"Ok didn't see that coming." Ron said as it seemed he got a bit shook up with that.

"This bastard is tough." Harry cursed but then Hermione went wide eyed as she heard Rowena.

"MOVE!" Rowena roared as Hermione then saw it.

(Battle)

Dragontron pointed its left arm at Voltron as the dragon head on it had turned into some sort of arm cannon before it fired a condensed beam at his foe. Voltron responded by getting back up and flying fast as the beam caused the crater to explode before Dragontron moved the arm to have the beam follow after Voltron destroying everything in its path in the process.

Voltron then flipped over and flew backward and aimed the Red Lion at Dragontron before firing the beam at Dragontron. The attack hit home and the beam was sent to the sky where it hit the asteroids above them all.

(Castle of Lions)

"Dammit." Allura cursed seeing Dragontron still had all the weapons the Original Paladins had unknowingly taught it way back when it first went on a rampage.

"Princess we have to do something!" Coran called out before Allura looked to him.

"As the Paladins are now our best bet would be to seal Dragontron away again... but I don't know if we can pull it off a second time." Allura said as the first time the managed it was based on pure luck.

"We have to try something." Sirius said as Allura knew of a room in the Castle that was built specifically for Dragontron in mind... but the room was made in the event they HAD to release it not if Dragontron broke himself out. Plus the ritual her father made was one that required an Altean Alchemist of greater strength then herself.

"Princess." Coran spoke knowing what Allura was thinking about to which she knew it was a huge risk but they could NOT allow Dragontron to break the seventh and final chain. If he managed to do so... Zarkon's tyranny would pale in comparison to Dragontron's unstoppable rampage.

"Sirius, Remus come with me I have a plan. Coran you take command until I return." Allura said as she left her station with Sirius and Remus following after her.

"Understood." Coran confirmed as he tried to think of ways to provide aid to Voltron.

(Battle)

Voltron was hiding in the chasm area trying to find a way to surprise Dragontron who was royally beating their asses. That was until Dragontron's tail appeared and wrapped around Voltron's neck and yanked it out of his hidey hole. Dragontron just stood there as it seems the tail had energy currents allowing it to extend as it can while it had its arms crossed with the tail slamming Voltron into anything and everything it could find. Dragontron was enjoying himself and his revenge. Though he felt a bit robbed since these new Paladins were nothing like the old ones. But Voltron had himself and the Lions to blame for that after all he only valued strength anything beyond power and strength and the will to use said power was just another weakling to Dragontron.

If this was all these new Paladins could muster... then Dragontron was sorely disappointed in the Lions choice of Paladins.

(Paladins)

The Paladins cried out in pain and shock as they were flung around by Dragontron with Voltron trying desperately to hold on. They knew Allura had to have some sort of idea so until then they had to hold on.

"Someone do something!" Ron cried out as they were getting their asses kicked big time.

(Draco)

As Draco tried to hold on he then felt Ariel roar out a bit as he heard her voice clearly. "Draco use it!" Ariel ordered as he saw his lions Bayard Port shoot up.

"Oi guys my Bayard Port just opened." Draco called out as Cedric heard this.

"What are you waiting for a bloody invitation? USE IT!" Harry ordered with great urgency knowing they needed whatever Ariel was packing.

"Form something!" Draco called out and mentally cursed himself as now Ron got him doing it.

(Battle)

While in the air Voltron's eyes flashed and proceeded to punch his fists together to form the new weapon. Dragontron saw the flash just in time to avoid being skewered by a trident weapon forcing him to release Voltron. Voltron then flew in and kicked Dragontron in the face before taking back the trident it had formed.

Dragontron made a smirking motion before it responded with force. Once more the fists were brought together and in turn Dragontron formed its own Trident. No doubt Dragontron wanted to beat Voltron at its own game and thus had formed the Trident to show these Paladins how outclasses they truly are here before his unstoppable might.

Soon Voltron and Dragontron charged at each other and began a battle of arm weapons swinging their tridents and meeting each other blow to blow. Dragontron then jumped back and used the Trident to summon the geyser waters to form up. It in turn began to form into a serpent dragon like beast that proceeded to attack Voltron. The Paladins saw this and responded with force by doing the same only this time they formed a beast of sorts that attacked. The Two attacks met each other before Dragontron flew about using the tridents power to freeze the water into spikes.

Dragontron then pointed its demonic trident forth and the spikes came at Voltron from the front.

(Cedric)

"HERMIONE!" Cedric called out as Hermione was already on it.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the shield and blocked the spikes while moving to cover as fast as possible. Dragontron then called off the trident and flew to where Voltron was taking cover. As the antithesis to Voltron began to fly to the cover the Defender of the Universe had hidden behind it was met with the shoulder Cannon at full blast and in turn fired torts a nearby mountain.

(Paladins)

"Nice shot Weasley!" Draco praised as Ron smiled a bit.

"Just a bit of quick thinking on my part." Ron said but Harry knew they were not out of the wood work just yet.

"Eyes up mates we're not done here." Harry called out as Cedric saw it as well.

"He's right here it comes." Cedric called out as the battle was far from over.

(Battle)

Dragontron charged at Voltron with the sword drawn once more but this time was different. To the Paladins shock Dragontron's wings transformed into full on rockets giving it an incredible boost in speed. Voltron didn't have the time to put his defenses back up when back up before Dragontron used the guard of his sword to punch Voltron in the face. The speed, momentum, and force of the attack caused Voltron to be sent flying back but Dragontron wasn't done. He called off his sword and charged at Voltron once more.

Voltron was then met face to face with Dragontron who then grabbed Voltron by the neck and with the increased speed slammed Voltron to the ground dragging the Defender of the Universe through it till they hit a mountain. Smoke and debris obscured their vision until Dragontron used its wings to vanish it. Once it had done so Dragontron pinned Voltron to the ground. Once Dragontron had its longtime nemesis pinned Dragontron proceeded to punch and smash its fists against Voltron. The way it moved showed nothing but pure savage brutality and berserker rage. If these machines were of flesh and blood Voltron would have already been bleeding by now from the rage of a 10,000 year old grudge Dragontron was unleashing.

Voltron laid their helpless to stop Dragontron unleashed its fury upon Voltron until it stood back up. Dragontron glared at Voltron before it began to stand up. It then formed its Sword once more and swung it to get a good feel for it. This was it the killing blow destroy the Black Lion and Voltron would be no more. This was what it desired destruction of its foe the Beast King whom Dragontron was forced to live in the shadow of. This was what it all came down to and Dragontron was intent on seeing it through to the end.

(Paladins)

"Paladins get Voltron moving now!" Cedric warned as the Paladins tried but to no avail.

"I can't Godric can't take any more of this." Harry said as it was clear they were in a pinch.

"All of our systems are maxed out!" Hermione urged knowing they had to think of something fast.

"I can't get our feet under us!" Draco called knowing it may be the end.

"I'm out of ideas!" Ron panicked as this may very well be it.

(Battle)

Dragontron then held its sword in the reverse grip in both hands with the blade pointed down upon Voltron. For Dragontron he was all giggles if he could speak aloud. Voltron at last laid before his feet beaten and now he will be free to do as he pleases servant to no one not Alfor, not Zarkon, and not that whore who believed she could command him.

This ends now.

(Castle of Lions Command Deck)

"Only get one shot at this!" Coran called out targeting Dragontron. "NOW!" Coran called slamming the button on his station to stop Dragontron.

(Battle)

The Castle of Lions fired its strongest beam at Dragontron who barely saw it save for the light coming down from behind. Dragontron was hit and was forced off of Voltron but the beam kept the heat up. It seems to anger Dragontron further as it tried to use it clawed hands to block the attack while making its way torts the Castle of Lions. But the movement was slow as Dragontron tried to power on through... that was all the time Voltron needed as it got its feet back under him.

Dragontron didn't see it coming till it was too late as Voltron came from behind and grabbed Dragontron in a choke hold. The right armed wrapped around Dragontron's neck while the left arm was under the shoulder as Dragontron tried to get free. Voltron then pushed it to the thrusters and began to rise up for a little trick of it. Once Voltron was at a high enough place took a U-turn and began to charge back down to the ground. The force and speed caused the two to heat up before Voltron let go of Dragontron. In doing so Dragontron was unable to stop himself as he crashed into the ground hard enough to cause a huge explosion from it.

Voltron landed nearby and was clearly at his limit as he tried to keep his feet under him.

(Castle of Lions Allura, Sirius, and Remus)

Allura, Remus, and Sirius stood before a sealed door as Allura sighed to this. "I never thought it would come to this." Allura said as she then placed her hand on it and focused her Quintessence into it. When she did her marks began to glow and spread before the crest on the door opened the crest belonging to the original Paladins that was endowed upon left Voltron's shoulder.

Once the door opened Remus and Sirius were in shock at what they saw. It was a ritual chamber of sorts as five crystals of violet, red, green, yellow, and blue stood. It seemed to have suffered some wear and tear but Remus saw Runes and despite them being Altean Runes... he knew Rune arrays when he saw them. "We have very little time to act, Sirius I need you to mend what you can, and Remus I'm going to need you to improvise new runes to replace the ones that are gone." Allura said as she looked to the two Wizards.

"We will only have one shot at this we cannot I repeat CANNOT Allow any mistakes for this." Allura said as the urgency was there in her tone. If they don't pull this off, they were all going to die.

"Got it move!" Sirius called out as he and Remus began to act fast.

If they screwed up or failed in anyway with what was basically a duct tape job then Voltron was going to be one oversized toaster oven.

(Paladins)

"Please tell me we got him this time?" Ron asked with the alarms blaring around them.

"I'm not sure... we need to wait and see." Cedric said but Hermione saw it.

"Oh no we got movement." Hermione said as she saw this.

(Battle)

Dragontron climbed out of the crater clearly pissed off as its eyes flashed with that same rage only with more flames. It stood up with its tail slamming on the ground showing how pissed off he was. He began to crouch down on all four getting ready to charged once more showing to them the battle was far from over.

(Paladins)

"Whelp we're about to die." Ron said realizing this may be it.

"If we are to die this day then we will die making a stand." Cedric said but then Allura was heard on the communications.

"Paladins disengage now!" Allura called out catching them by surprise.

"WHAT?!" They all called out in shock.

"Trust me I don't have time to explain I'm sending you coordinates make sure your Lions are at the designated spots." Allura urged showing this was their last best hope.

"Ok you heard the princess Paladins disengaged on my mark!" Cedric called out knowing they had to move now.

(Battle)

Voltron got ready and just in time too as Dragontron charged in to attack once more. Dragontron was building up too much speed in its rage and in turn the Paladins enacted their plan. "MARK!" Cedric called out and in turn Voltron separated back into Five Lions and flew in different directions. In doing so Dragontron hit the wall behind Voltron hard showing he got tricked with that.

(Allura, Sirius, and Remus)

Allura stood at the center of the ritual chamber getting ready to perform this plan. "New runes are set!" Remus called out as Sirius was given specifics on how to mend certain items.

"Chamber and items inside are mended." Sirius called out showing they were in the clear.

"Ok here I go." Allura said as she began to focus as once more her marks began to glow. She began to spread her arms out and in doing so the crystals began to glow one by one as the Lions each began to move into position.

(Battle)

Dragontron began to fire its beam at each of the Lions as the Castle of Lions flew upward and began to move into position itself. The Lions once they were in position began to glow one by one channeling the power they needed for this ritual.

(Paladins)

Each of the Paladins focused on their lions to get as strong a connection to them as they could. If what the data Allura sent them was accurate enough they needed it but Dragontron wasn't making it any easier for them. But they have to persevere in order to prevail in this fight no matter the cost to themselves.

(Allura)

The runic array began to glow as well as so far it was working but they had to keep Dragontron occupied for as long as possible while she completed this ritual. Each of the Crystals began to produce an aura of sorts, the red one produced a lion, the blue one a snake, the green one made a raven, and the yellow one a badger who moved into position. The Black Crystal began to form a Gryphon of sorts, body of a lion, wings of a raven, a snake head tail, and back feet of a badger. Despite the nightmares its appearance should cause the aura and power it produced suggested otherwise unity of five becoming one.

"Everyone it's time, get ready" Allura said as she prepared the ritual to seal Dragontron once again.

(The lions)

The 5 lion dodges Dragontrons incoming attacks with Gladiolus barely scraping off an attack with its armor plating with Ron said, "It's getting faster I can barely dodge its blast."

"Just hold out a bit longer everyone, Allura knows what she doing," Cedric said as he drew in Dragontron attention as Orion fire a blast towards it, as it looked piss at this with all the tricks Voltron and the paladins did to it and summon forth its cannon to try to target all the lions at once.

"Ah bloody hell, its brought out its cannon," Drago said as he thought this was it as suddenly Godric came flying in fast and fire a beam at Dragontron, throwing off its targeting system for a moment as he said, "We need to keep suppressing fire on it."

"Right behind you," Hermione said as she flew with Rowena fire a beam at it as well keep Dragontron pin down for a bit until it fire its cannon straight at her, pushing back her own beam attack as Ariel came flying in and knock Hermione out of the way fast as the beam past them as he said, "I get reckless Granger."

"Everyone its time, get ready," Allura voice spoken up as Harry nodded and said, "Got it."

"All together!" Cedric order as soon enough all the lion landed down before Dragontron was about to unleash as full on beam attack on all 5 of them, until the castle of lion soon flew overhead and generated a shield below it before firing a massive beam at it, which pin it down even more.

"Alright let's knock it back," Cedric said as all the lions jaw open showing they were charging up their lasers before-

"BLLAAAAAAAAA!"

The 5 attack combine and hit Dragontron dead on as it flew into a cannon pillar making it collapse on top of Dragontron, before it was show to be visible but bury under the rock and stones on top of it, as 4 bright light shine from the rubble, Dragontron reverted back to Drago.

Drago give a hurt roar to this as it try to stands up again, with the lions flew over and surrounds it and have it all cover In a 5 point pentagram way as all the lions look down at dragon as everyone said-

Cedric: Ready

Draco: I'm good.

Hermione: I'm in position

Ron: Right

Harry: let's seal it up again.

(The castle of lions)

Allura held her hands forwards as the light from the crystal shine with the symbols as well, as Remus and Sirius stood by and watch as Allura gotten ready to seal the beast like her father did before as she saw him do before.

As the light shine brighter while Allura raise her hands up before bowing down on the ground before the room exploded in a white light.

(Outside)

The castle glows, with its power amplifying the sealing ritual spell as it not only Dragos, but the "Five" lions as they glow from their color to a white glow as they open their jaw once more and fire beams all around Drago making a circle before they hit Dragos itself as it cry out in pain before the beams stops.

Suddenly, from the ground magical chain shot up and wrap themselves around Drago as it roar out and try to fly away but another chain caught it and pull it down as soon enough a 3rd, 4th, a 5th chain came forth and held Dragos in place as the ritual wasn't done just yet.

(Allura)

In the middle of the room surrounded by a white light, as Allura took a deep breath as she focus her own energy from her hands as they glow like they did on the Balmera when she revived it back to health, as her power join together with the spell adding her magic to the mix.

(Castle of Lions)

The castle of lion shot forth another light as it cut through the ground before hitting Dragos, as its jerks its head down and roar out to this as suddenly a 6th chain came forth wrapping around its neck, as it shows the seal is successful sealing Dragos, as the 7th chain appear once again around the dragon mech before the broken stone and rocks suddenly lifted off the ground and surrounds Drago.

The earth, stone, and rocks shifted and flew at Dragos who struggled to no avail roaring all the same in pure fury. It tried as best it could but resulted in failure as it kept struggling. Its fury was unbridled that even rage could not compare to what it was feeling. 10,000 years after 10,000 years of being locked way it was once more denied its kill. It was denied its long awaited vengeance as Dragos roared in pure rage as it was being locked back up again. Soon the last thing it saw was Orion glaring at its sibling before Dragos roared again just as all it saw was darkness.

Dragos was now surrounded by stone that made up an egg like cocoon. Dragos was still heard inside struggling as it seems the sealing was almost done as it lowered to the ground and seeped into it. The ground had no doubt been parted for this ritual as it melded in becoming part of this dead world. Then the roars began to go silent as the danger had passed and crisis had been averted for the time being. Dragos was sealed away once more and with it they stopped the worse from occurring.

(Castle of Lions)

Allura was gasping for breath when the deed was done as Sirius and Remus began to help her walk from it. Allura was clearly shaken up by this and not by the ritual alone but the fact her worst nightmare came so close to becoming reality...she dared not thing of what could have happened if Dragos had gotten out into the Universe. She doubt even the Galra could stop him once unleashed upon the unsuspecting Universe.

"Breath Princess, breath." Remus soothed knowing Allura was having flashbacks to a trauma he knew not to bring up.

Sirius knew Allura didn't want to talk about it because if what she said was true that monstrous machine was responsible for so much death and destruction. "Let it be known Dragos was sealed here as a method of absolute last resort... I pray there never comes a day where we must use it." Allura said as she was helped out of the chamber which sealed itself back up once she left. No doubt her father's work to prevent those who want Dragos for themselves from foolishly awakening it.

(Paladins)

The Paladins began to catch their breaths as they began to return to the Castle of Lions. Godric remained a bit as Harry's view was focused on Dragos renewed Prison. His eyes wavered torts a crest of sorts similar to a shrine as on it was six slots five being that of the Five Paladins Bayard's and the sixth being something similar to that Dark Bayard Zarkon utilized. Harry began to wonder if by chance there may be a sixth Bayard out there and if it was for Dragos.

Yes all that power would make anyone unstoppable... but Harry knew power like that... wasn't worth the price seeing as they only narrowly avoided dying this day. Dragos was best left sealed away until they can figure out a way to destroy it properly. But Harry feared deep down that day may never come and this chaos would occur again. It took an Altean to seal it away and with Allura and Coran as the last of their people... Harry knew one day there may not be anyone left to seal Dragos back up if and when he gets out again.

Godric then flew back to the Castle of Lions knowing that they needed to leave now... there was no telling if Zarkon had detected them from this chaos alone.

(Dragos)

Dragos was in his prison once more chained up and surrounded by his own Particle Barrier. He was in a fetal position of sorts as the dragon like ship seemed to be dormant... at least until his eyes flashed to life once more. Dragos glared with a topaz colored glow with promise of pain and suffering for all those who wronged it.

"I... Will... NOT... be... contained. I... Will... Be... BACK!" Dragos growled with promise of fury and vengeance against Voltron and all those related to it when the day came for him to be free once more.

(Scene Break Galra High Command)

Zarkon glared down upon Prorok and his Lieutenant as he was not in the mood for excuses or lies. "Explain to me how you let Voltron escape?" Zarkon asked while glaring at the two kneeling before him with Sentries standing behind the two.

"Perhaps it was a mechanical failure, sire." Prorok offered as he honestly had no idea how the Solar Barrier had fallen as it did. "Haggar boosted the Solar Barrier's power beyond its normal limits." Prorok tried to theorize knowing full well Zarkon was very angry right now.

"This was no mechanical failure. The two sentries that were guarding the barrier control were found destroyed." Haggar explained knowing what had occurred thanks to both her newest creations and prior investigation of the scene. "This was clearly sabotage." Haggar said as Prorok was wide eyed to this.

"Lord Zarkon, I will start an investigation immediately. I will not rest until the perpetrators are captured." Prorok offered but Zarkon had other ideas.

"Perhaps I can save months of investigating. Who has been trying to chisel Voltron away from me this entire time? Who sent his fleet out without my orders to get Voltron?" Zarkon asked with accusations in his tone to which Prorok realized what was going on.

"Sire, no! I-I would never do that." Prorok tried to reason with his liege but soon two Sentries appeared behind Prorok.

"Get rid of him." Zarkon ordered just before the Sentries did as told.

"No! I'm innocent!" Prorok called out as he was dragged away while struggling to get free and prove his innocence.

As he yelled out while being dragged away Haggar began to speak. "Before we dispose of him, the druids will find out all that he knows. Then, he will receive a punishment worse than death." Haggar said as she glared to where Prorok once stood.

"Lieutenant Thace…" Zarkon began getting Thace's attention. "You are no in charge of the investigation... Commander." Zarkon told as well as bestowed to Thace a promotion most deserving of his loyalty was seemed surprised and humbled.

"Vrepit Sa." Thace responded as for him this was perfect this will allow him to move freely and aid those who stand against the Galra through the Blades of Marmora.

"Sire I also have two who began their own investigation in the matter I believe one of them may be of use to Thace." Haggar began as Zarkon nodded surprising Thace.

"Very well." Zarkon said as soon two figures walked in as Thace looked to them.

"Thace meet your new Lieutenant, Fala." Zarkon introduced as Thace nearly had a shocked look when he saw this young girl here.

'Krolia?' Thace mentally asked as the girl looked like a spitting image of Krolia save for the eyes and her hair. Though only slightly shorter than Krolia's the design to it was the same but the secondary Magenta color was replaced by a crimson color. Her eyes though was an emerald green color with a hint of violet like most Galra. The topaz yellow of her irises was there but if one didn't know them this girl could possible pass as Krolia's daughter.

"Vrepit Sa." Fala saluted as she looked to her Emperor and new Commanding Officer.

"I shall transfer the data over to Fala and Thace here but I assure you it may not be to anyone's liking." The male spoke as Zarkon heard him. "I have reason to believe we are not dealing with a small band of infidels to our great Empire... but an entire Underground Network of Rebels who have all managed to infiltrate the Empire acquiring positions of command in one spot or another." He spoke as Zarkon heard him while Thace remained calm.

"Why bring this to light?" Zarkon asked but the figure spoke with crimson eyes and violet Galra features showing nothing save for what he intended to show.

"A few years ago we lost two fighters in an uncharted region of the Galaxy when Sendak had located the Red Lion. The ships were not seen for some time and I had reason to believe they may have found something but one such rebel shot the other down before crashing themselves. Years later the same event occurred three more ships went to investigate and we lost them save for one that managed to return." He spoke but was far from done. "The soldier at the time managed to deal with the traitor but not before losing her cohorts." He spoke but his point was made. "What I am saying milord is that perhaps those soldiers had managed to locate a Voltron Lion before the traitor managed to hide it as from recent reports suggesting it was there." He spoke but Thace knew something was up with this one.

It was almost like he knew the truth of that event beforehand but it would appear he had twisted the truth to benefit himself somehow. "My liege I do not question your rule but I question those who would be gall enough to challenge your absolute rule like this." He spoke as Zarkon was intrigued by this soldier.

"What is your name?" Zarkon asked as the figure stood up and performed the Galra Salute.

"Your ever most loyal warrior Emperor Zarkon, my name is Salazar for I have no memory of a name before that." Salazar introduced as he pledged his loyalty to Zarkon.

"I shall take your warning into consideration Salazar." Zarkon said as Salazar nodded.

"That is all I can ask my liege now if you may excuse me I have an appointment in the Gladiator arena." Salazar said as Zarkon was interested with that. "After all I must get my skills up to par to be of use and what better way than the Gladiator arena when your life is on the line every second of the fight." Salazar said before he took his leave for the time being. But as he left he smirked a hidden smirk showing he had ulterior motives planned but the question was what they were.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well Chapter had ended and with it we kick off Season 2 with a bang! And before you ask yes I brought Dragontron from Voltron the Third Dimension and no He is NOT made of Five Dragons to form one Robot. Despite them sharing a name I changed the design big time because honestly I didn't like the one used in Voltron the Third Dimension. Anyway you know the drill leave a review before leaving and as always ja-ne.


	14. Getter Robo Dust Teaser

Getter Robo Dust Teaser

ESKK: Well if anyone still wants in on Super Robot Wars Union-X you know I will need more writers to help me with the individual stories of the Super Robots Rosters. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **CHANGE GETTER!"**_

" **Divine Being/Monster Overlords."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Getter Robot or RWBY they belong to Toei and Rooster Teeth respectively. Now everyone together CHANGE GETTER ROBO!

(Start many years before RWBY)

Atlas was in chaos that much was for certain as Grimm of massive size began an onslaught upon it. Some of these Titan sized Grimm had mechanical parts equipped to them as they fired and destroyed everything in their path. No one was safe from what may very well be the end of Atlas itself. Hope seemed lost as humans and Faunus alike were running away in a panic hoping to find some sort of shelter. Despite its boast of being the strongest military power in the world Atlas was without counter measures.

They never faced Grimm like this before as their airships were destroyed and millions more died with them. But then from the shadows a new voice was heard as he refused to back down. _**"GREAT AVALANCHE!"**_ Came the new voice as he began his counter attack. Arms extended into long reaching grips show out like tendrils as the force of their power was even creating gusts of wind. The Grimm were torn apart from it as their body turned to dust leaving the mechanical parts behind.

Soon from over a few Grimm remains a giant robot rolled in as despite its basic look it was clearly designed as a heavy hitter and an aquatic combatant. _**"GETTER MISSILES!"**_ A powerful male voice invoked as the two missiles on the shoulders fired off hitting another Grimm but also causing collateral damage to the evacuated streets.

Soon a mechanical Wyvern Grimm flew overhead and to the shock of many dropped explosives down upon the giant robot as well as the surrounding buildings. The pilot cried out from the force but refused to back down from this battle for the fate of Atlas. More Grimm came to the crater the Robot once was for it had vanished.

But then the foot of one of the Grimm began to spin and build up before a new robot shot out with a drill left arm and a claw right arm. It appeared that it may have been the same robot but in a different conversion as it stood tall.

(Unknown Location)

"Still." Came a female voice as she observed the battle. "You still stand against me." The woman said walking to the view of the battle as she looked upon it through a Seer Grimm. "Every time I faced you Ozma either stood against me or you humans chosen by the power the Gods feared." The woman said glaring at Atlas as she knew what was being hidden there.

"Getter…. Getter Robo." Salem cursed as her crimson eyes glared upon the scene. "Time and Time again I try to master your power but you reject me every time." She growled at the power to destroy Gods rejecting her and her revenge. "You choose these mortal every time… well if humans aren't around to be chosen then you will have no choice but to choose me." Salem said as years ago she had a taste of Getter and she desired it ever since. But if Getter refused to submit then she will force it to submit to her will.

"I should thank these humans though these mechanical Grimm serve me well. Now destroy them all force their champion out into the open." Salem said as she wanted the new Getter to show up.

(Getter Robo)

The visage of Nicholas Schnee roared out as he charged into battle head on. "SHUT YOUR BLASTED MONOLOGUE!" Nicholas roared in fury as he attacked his foes.

(Battle)

Getter Robo used its drill arm to attack multiple Grimm and piercing through them while producing giant Glyphs to aid in such.

Soon more serpent Grimm rose from the ground and produced tornados that hit the Getter Robo as it crouched up its body arms and legs of course to try and block it. But the hurricane attack rusted away some of the Getter's armoring as it tried to hold its ground. Getter Robo then fell to the ground as the force of his crash landing caused the underground subway to be unearthed by one of the many trains below.

(Getter Lab)

In a lab another robot was entering its final phase before deployment as inside it were two other pilots. One of them the pilot in the Red Getter's cockpit was seen to have Silver Eyes and ebony/crimson hair. But something was wrong as a scientist ran over to it in clogs trying to figure out why it wouldn't boot up.

"Why? Why won't you start up?!" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong. "Is it something even I don't understand?!" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong just as the lab began to shake.

(Outside the Lab)

In Atlas' Mountains which acted as the perfect place to hide their secret weapon the Grimm were attacking it as well showing that their secret outpost wasn't so secret anymore. Under the light of Remnant's shattered moon the Grimm with mechanical implants fired off more missiles hitting the hidden base with each salvo.

(Getter Hanger)

"Statues report now!" The scientist ordered as his assistant nodded and ran off to get an update on things.

"Doctor!" A voice shouted out from the intercom as the Doctor knew it.

"Yin Xiao-Long!" The Doctor called to Yin who was in the leg part of this Getter Robo.

(Yin Getter 3 cockpit)

"Hurry it up if we don't get out there… I don't think Gurren can handle it nor Nicholas!" Yin called out as he knew how Gurren was.

(Getter 1 Cockpit)

Gurren was wrapped in bandages as his eyes were flashing silver as if the power was going wild mixing with the Getter Rays. He then roared out in a maddening yell as he tried to get Getter to move. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" He roared out trying to get a response from the Getter.

(Battle)

Nicholas was clearly fighting in an older model of the Getter but he was trapped in the hole his Getter made when it crashed. Soon two missile weapons shot out and when they opened the path three Jets flew out showing the Getter was in fact comprised of three jets.

The three Jets flew into position before they began their configuration even being both weakened and obsolete. _**"CHANGE GETTER 1!"**_ Nicholas Schnee was heard roaring out fighting a battle with all the odds stacked against him. Getter 3 the Bear took position as the legs, Nicholas own Getter Jet Getter 2 the Jaguar was the arms, and thus Getter 1 the Eagle in turn formed the head.

When Getter 1 landed the red mech was heavily damaged showing to be on its last ropes. But Nicholas Schnee refused to give up and charged into battle regardless of the outcome. _**"GETTER WINGS!"**_ Nicholas roared out as Getter 1 then produced a worn cape and in turn flew into battle once more.

Once airborne Getter 1 used the arm blades to slice through the Mechanical Grimm in the air destroying a few of them. That was until one of them fired off a missile weapon that hit Getter 1 causing it damage. As Getter 1 fell for a bit he aimed his front torts the Grimm who had a second attack ready. _**"GETTER BEAM!"**_ He roared out firing a weapon from the naval and hitting the Grimm destroying it in a fury explosion.

But then Getter 1 was blindsided by an attack as a spear like weapon skewered Getter 1 and causing it to crash into the ground.

(Salem)

"Pathetic." Salem said as to think this robot was giving her so much trouble in the past. Not anymore it would seem seeing as she was destroying Getter Robo and its successor would fall not long after. "I'm going to enjoy killing you all." Salem said as she was going to win this time.

(Battle)

Getter 1 grabbed the spike sticking from its stomach and tore it out causing oil and such to leak from the multiple wounds on the giant robots body.

(Getter Hanger)

"Professor if this continues, Nick will be in danger!" Gurren called out as he wanted out now for his best friends sake. "Let me go!" He roared out refusing to let Nicholas Schnee Die out there. "If we're going to die I'd rather die together!" Gurren roared out showing his loyalty to his best friends.

"Fool!" The Professor called out lecturing the pilot. "You're too ignorant! A much crueler future awaits you and those who share your blood!" The Professor called out glaring at the pilots knowing what happens next was meant to be somehow.

(Battle)

Another Grimm flew from behind and fired off its weapon at Getter 1 managing to remove the left arm from play. But they weren't done as two more Grimm flew in but Getter 1 wasn't going down without a fight. _**"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"**_ Nicholas roared out summing the Tomahawk weapon and slashed both Grimm in two with ease.

The two flashed before exploding as their mechanical parts were hit. But then after the explosion Grimm with tendrils and tentacles came in and wrapped around the Getter and even restraining it as they all bit down on Getter Robo.

(Salem)

Salem smirked as she stood up and headed out. "The finishing blow… should be mine." Salem said as she was about to head in to join the battle herself. But as she left she soon stopped when a pained roar was heard. Salem's gaze returned to the battle and saw something that shocked her to her very core.

(Battle)

The Grimm reeled back from Getter 1 as they each began to melt around the Getter. The Getter was emitting massive amounts of heat and due to the nature of the Getter Rays Getter Robo may in fact be overheating. This was proof that Getter 1 has reached its limit and could not fight anymore.

(Salem)

"What is going on?!" Salem demanded as she glared at the Getter. "Why, how is the Getter emitting cast amount of heat?!" Salem roared in fury glaring as she saw what was going on. "My Grimm should be impervious to such things how is, the Getter doing this?!" Salem said before taking a closer look to the battle.

"Wait… the machines… they aren't melted?!" Salem cried out when she saw that the Getter was destroying the organic material of the Grimm.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then with its remaining arm reached for its injury at the naval and began to tear it open further causing more oil to shoot out from it.

(Cockpit)

"Just watch you cold-blooded monstrous whore who only weeps blood!" Nicholas roared out as he was being affected by the Getter Rays that flowed around him. "I will not let you have Remnant!" Nicholas roared out showing he was not giving up without a fight. And if he was to die… he was taking them down with him.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then tore out its own Getter Ray reactor and held it high to the air.

(Shin Getter Hanger)

Soon Getter Rays began to flow as Shin Getter was being fueled by the Getter Rays. As the old Getter Robo was about to die Shin Getter Robo was about to awaken. But at a cost as both Gurren and Yin felt what was happening to their dear friend.

Shin Getter's eyes flashed to life as the lights about showed that Shin Getter's awakening was upon them.

(Yin)

"This… no it can't be." Yin said as he felt it Nicholas wasn't coming back.

(Gurren)

Gurren's eyes widened as they returned to their normal silver with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Nicholas…" Gurren began as he realized his best friend and comrade was about to die. "NICHOLAS!" Gurren roared out as his Silver Eyes flashed to life feeding the Getter as the systems began to boot up.

(Hanger)

Shin Getter began to come to life as it were as it released a powerful energy to the lab that seeped outward to the lab itself.

(Outside the Lab)

A beacon or a beam of Getter Rays shot up into the sky releasing a burst of power of Getter Rays and Silver Power. The Silver light destroyed the Grimm while the Getter Rays destroyed the machine parts of them. When the power of the God of Light mixes with the power of Getter either destruction or miracles were said to occur.

(Salem)

"NO!" Salem roared out in both horror and fear as the Getter Rays burst out around Atlas and at all labs that produced it.

(Nicholas)

"THIS IS THE POWER YOU BOTH DESIRE AND FEAR MOST SALEM!" Nicholas called out with a maddened look to his face as he knew exactly what he had to do. "YOU WANT IT SO BADLY YOU CAN HAVE IT! BUT DON'T COMPLAIN AFTER I GIVE IT TO YOU!" Nicholas roared out as it was time to end this useless battle in favor of humanity.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then proceeded to crush its overhearing core in its hand and in turn caused a reaction. Getter 1 exploded in a fury of power and Getter Rays that atomized everything it came into contact with. The Explosion was so powerful so mighty that none could have survived this.

(Salem)

"Again… Not again!" Salem roared out shielding herself from the power of the Getter as best she could. I care not how long it takes… I will have what was denied of me, Ozma… no GETTER ROBO!" Salem roared out as she vanished in the light of the explosion.

(Atlas)

The explosion was so mighty that it was a miracle in itself it was contained in the abandoned sector of Atlas below the massive plate that held the city high above. But even they felt the power with Nicholas Schnee sacrifice for not only Atlas but all of Remnant.

But one thing was for certain it was not over… not by a long shot. Salem will return and when she does Getter Robo will be needed once more… luckily the future will be in good hands.

(Scene Break many years later Vale)

Far away from Beacon Academy was a graveyard… but not a graveyard of war, men, or weapons. But a graveyard of giants of Getter Robo's. It had appeared a war had broken out here long ago but the Getter's remained for one reason or another. Then from the mass of destroyed Getter's one arose as it produced rose petals while standing tall.

Once it stood up snowflakes and embers flowed from it as well before it began to flurry together in a mass of Getter Rays. This was Shin Getter Robo as its eyes glowed with a silver power charging up its own power for the oncoming foe out to destroy all of Remnant.

Nearby a Getter research lab came to life and shot a massive beam of Getter Rays to the heavens above like some sort of beacon as the destroyed Getter Robos offered their own Getter Rays to the beacon as small particles. Shin Getter Robo looked upon the beacon that began to part the darkened clouds to reveal a night sky.

" _ **GETTER WINGS!"**_ Came a voice of a Huntress in training as Shin Getter Robo summoned two large bat like wings from its back ready to move out upon its pilot's orders. Shin Getter Robo rose up to the beacon as the shadow made the Getter look like some demon through the silhouette it was making. Soon the beam released small tendrils of Getter Rays to Shin Getter giving the gathered power over to the robot who took it gratefully.

Then a large flash of near blinding light shown as the beam of Getter Rays began to vanish as well. When the beam vanished so did the light and for a moment all was calm as the sky cleared to show the broken moon of Remnant.

But then a new voice was heard belonging to the female pilot of this Getter Robo. _**"GETTER SCYTHE!"**_ The voice roared out and in turn a flash was seen before it began making a trail of Getter Rays and Rose Petals to the night sky.

Soon Shin Getter was seen in all its glory flying above Remnant's moon with a battle scythe in its hands. Then Shin Getter flew down torts the oncoming foe as it closed up on the Cockpit. The pilot of this Getter was none other than Ruby Rose granddaughter of Gurren Rose and in turn the new pilot of Getter Robo.

For Ruby it was time for Getter Robo to make an overdue comeback.

(End Teaser)

ESKK: Well I hoped you liked it and continue to support this project for Super Robot Wars Union-X. Now than before leaving please leave behind a review and again ja-ne.


	15. Chapter 11 The Depths

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Well it's been a while but at long last we are in Chapter 11. Glad you all stuck around this far so let's get to it ok. Now Form Voltron!

(Start Wormhole)

Everything seem corrupted as the tunnel was red, while shooting out energy around and no one knew what was happening. Everyone was hear screaming as chaos struck. Each of the Lions began flying out of there lairs and flying into the wormhole due to being unsecured. Godric and Orion went one direction unto the energy tunnel, Gladiolus and Ariel went another direction, it was then followed by Rowena's tumble into the unknown, and finally the Castle of Lions flew off course being left behind.

(Ron)

"What just happened?" Ron asked in shock trying to keep Gladiolus under control here.

(Draco)

"I don't know but we gotta stay together." Draco urged just before the two of them began to scream out in shock and horror.

(Outside)

Ariel and Gladiolus were dragged through the portal and through the energy current before vanishing into it. All the time this happened Draco and Ron were heard screaming while they were dragged off to Merlin know where.

(Scene Break Unknown Planet)

The corrupted wormhole opened in the sky of what appeared to be a frozen planet just before the two Lions fell on through with the Paladins inside still screaming.

(Draco)

Draco was still screaming as he saw the ground coming in fast while alarms blaring around him. Then Ariel crashed into the ice with Gladiolus shattering it.

(Outside)

The two Lions were down for the count here as they began to float to the bottom of the frozen water. All was calm dark and quiet as the Lions floated down slowly into parts unknown.

(Draco)

Draco moaned in pain a bit before he got his baring and saw alarms blaring around him. But all in all he was ok for the time being. He then went wide eyed remembering his fellow Paladin was in need of aid. "Ron are you ok? Ron?!" Draco asked looking over to Gladiolus and the communications.

Then Ron was heard vomiting as Draco squinted his eyes on this. "I'm ok I'm fine." Ron said while appearing on screen as Draco knew what happened.

"You bloody hurled didn't you?" Draco asked as he could tell Ariel was laughing to herself that now her brother had to deal with Ron throwing up.

"Yeah. You would too if you got sucked out of a bloody wormhole at blooming light speed, then crash-landing on an ice planet, and ended up underwater." Ron argued as Draco glared at his fellow Paladin for that.

"That is what happen to me you quiznacking dunderhead!" Draco yelled out as Ron saw he was right.

"Oh, right." Ron said realizing Draco had won this round while he got to work on reactivating Ariel. He then saw red lights with a cross out mark on it as Draco knew what this meant.

"My main system is down. That crash must have caused damage to it. Does yours work?" Draco asked looking over to Ron's location.

(Ron)

"I'm on reserve power." Ron said after checking the systems. "It would seem Gladiolus is currently... dead in the water." Ron joked as this caused a groan from both Draco and Gladiolus.

"This situation is bad enough, Weasley. Don't make it worse with puns." Draco said as Ron found one of Draco's weaknesses... bad puns.

"You already vomited in me, we are in a dire situation, and you made that pun... please shut up Ronald." Gladiolus said in a tired tone to Ron's mind causing him to yelp a bit.

"Well we got a stronger bond with our lions now so something good happened." Ron said as that was the only bright side he could see at the moment.

(Outside)

Ron looked around from his Lion as the two continued to float down to the bottom. "I'm just shock that we managed to hit a planet. I thought Hermione said space was 90% empty." Ron said as they kept floating downward.

"Well, apparently, Granger's science mumbo jumbo was wrong." Draco said as Ron snickered a bit.

"Not like she would admit it though." Ron said to which Draco agreed to that.

(Ron)

"We need to contact the others and get back with the group as soon as possible." Ron said as he tried getting their communications online. "Hello, anyone? This is Ron and Draco of the Yellow and Blue Lions." Ron tried calling before Draco appeared on the screen.

"They know the color of our lions you bloody git!" Draco scolded as the two were once more stuck together.

"Oh, right. Ok, yeah. I forget that lot sorry." Ron said as they kept floating down.

(Outside)

The two Lions soon hit the bottom of the ocean with a soft thud not to big but not too soft either.

(Draco)

Draco groaned a bit but all in all he was ok as the lions landed at the bottom of the ocean. "Ok we need to check for damages, mend the Lions to get them running again." Draco said as they had some work to do.

"Understood." Ron responded over the links but then to Draco's surprise the Yellow Lions systems began to come back online as he saw what happened.

"Oh good Ariel is coming back online, now. Welcome back, beautiful." Draco said as Ariel yawned a bit.

"Ah nothing like a good old dive into water and ice to really get the knots off your back." Ariel yawned as it sounded like she just came out of a spa trip. The Lion then got up and shined its light out into the darkness as when she did Draco saw something in the water causing something to swim away much to Draco's shock and surprise.

"Uh? Ron did… did you just see something swim by?" Draco asked as Ron said, "What? No, is it a fish, or is it a sea monster?"

"I doubt it was one," Ariel said to Draco as he took the controls and turn as he looked around for something and spot the thing again getting a better image of an alien mermaid who is much more beautiful looking than the ones he seen in DADA class book as he said, "This may sound bloody mad, but I think I saw an alien mermaid."

"Did you hit your head when you landed or something?" Ron asked as Draco said to him," I am serious about this."

Draco said as he keep looking and found the mermaid again as he said, "Look there that mermaid again!"

(Outside)

Draco control Arial and keep to keep eyes on the mermaid as it swim around him like she was playing with him as Draco yell out, "Hey come on! Stop that and hold still! Slow down!"

(Ron)

"Knock it off Draco. We need to somehow focus and get in touch with the others for... you're outside your lion. Great, no doubt a fish creature may come and eat you."

(Draco)

Draco stop swimming outside for a bit as he said, "I get we have to find the others, but I'm thinking this mermaid can help or something."

"How would you know it's a mermaid?" Ron said on the coms with Draco replaying, "I'm a wizard Weasley, and I know what I saw. It's a mermaid, so I'm going to catch it and get it to help us, so get out and help me."

"What? No, No way. Nope. Not going out there!" Ron said as Draco turn around as he cross his arms and said, "Fine then, stay here in this deep dark ocean, all alone in a lion that out of power."

Ron came shoot out of the lion and came next to Draco as he give a scolding look and said, "I bloody hate you."

Draco roll his eyes and he went to his wrist and hit a button activating a light as he shine it out around them both to look for this mermaid he saw, as he went by something seeing a shape for a moment, he went back as the mermaid creature hid behind a rock pillar as Ron say it for a moment and surprise to see it with Draco taking off saying, "Come on and follow me!"

Ron did follow as he said, "Find, but I'm not following because you told me too."

The mermaid swim fast across the waters, as a light shine behind her showing Ron and Draco are following her as it seem she was leading them to somewhere as Ron said, "I can't believe that we're really chasing this mermaid. What if it turn on us and eat us? Mermaid are known to eat humans as well."

"Ronald it's an alien mermaid it may not follow the same rules as the ones back home." Draco said before the Mermaid took a hard turn catching them off guard. "Oy hold up we're friendly!" Draco called out before their eyes caught sight of another thing.

What they saw made both Paladins gasp in surprise when they saw it. It was an underwater city or village as it was nothing like the one the Mermaids were said to inhabit on Earth. Soon the mermaid from before appeared behind them with a smile on her face. "Hello." She greeted causing both of them to cry out in shock. "Welcome to my village. Here, all are safe and warm." The Mermaid said welcoming the two Wizards turned Paladins before smiling to them. Soon two more merman appeared as they were armed with weapons. When Draco and Ron saw them they both cried out and hid behind the Mermaid. "Please, do not startle our guests." The Mermaid said before she looked over to the two guests.

"I am Florona." Florona began as the two swam to face her. "The almighty Queen Luxia, keeper of our land, would love to meet with you." Florona said as this in turn rose red flags in Draco's mind. He had learned to listen to those red flags ever since the battle with Myzax when they formed Voltron. One thing he has learned thus far is that not everything is as it appears out here.

"Wait. How did your queen know we were here?" Draco asked wanting answers and doubted the truth serum would work here.

"Queen Luxia knows all." Florona answered but that didn't settle Draco's nerves in the slightest.

(Later)

The duo were in turn following after Florona on the back of massive alien sea-horses. Florona and the two guards were leading them to Luxia as Draco and Ron seemed to be in agreement on something here. "Draco, I know you're probably celebrating over you being right, but I think we better go." Ron said as Draco was leading here.

"We will... but something about this place isn't right." Draco confessed as Ron was surprised by this. "I just want to settle my nerves and possibly meet with this Luxia lady and hopefully get some allies against Zarkon." Draco said as Ron had to agree on the possible allies bit. After all they got their asses handed to them by Zarkon in their first fight with him which reminds Ron he needs to have a few words with Allura about the fact Zarkon had a Bayard and usurped control of Orion from Cedric.

It wasn't long until the group arrived at the plant like sea horses parked before the two floated off the Sea Horses. They in turn began to float to another Mermaid here who was clearly the leader seeing as she was followed by two of her guards. "Space travelers, I am Queen Luxia." She introduced looking to the two earthlings. "I welcome you to our village as honored guests." Luxia said welcoming the two Paladins to her home.

Draco of course knew how to treat royalty and the chief rule he came up with is do NOT act like his father in such matters. "The honor is all ours." Draco said as he began to bow to the foreign queen. "I'm Dr-a-a-a-a-co." Draco tried to introduce himself but ended up floating upward instead making a fool of himself.

Luckily Ron was here to help and pulled him down before speaking himself. "Pardon your highness, I'm Ronald Weasley, and me and my friend here, we crash-landed on your lovely planet, but we really need to get back to get back in touch with our friends who are in space." Ron said after getting Draco back to a presentable stance. "Would you by chance have any way of doing that?" Ron asked hoping she had a way to do so.

"Ron, Draco," the queen started to say to them with a smile and the same tone, "I can solve all of your problems. Here, we are all safe and warm."

Now the red flags were turning into red flash alarms as something was really setting it off for Draco ash never heard of a noble say anything like that before, but then again could be a strange thing with mermaids and she does have the answers to solve their problems and just offering good hospitality with Ron asking her, "You guys use magic right? Is this castle build like a ship or something like that, right? You don't say if have a ship."

Draco look to Ron as a bubbling idiot as they need to get off the planet and get back to the castle of lion before it becomes the castle of ruins, as a merman came swimming up with a shell of sort as Queen Luxia said to them, "Here, I've brought you these. The bubble coral will provide you with all the air you need."

As the merman place the coral near Ron's head as a bubble started to blow out as it wrap around his head as he went up and touch it as he said, "Whoa."

Ron soon remove his helmet within the bubble as Ron said with his voice not being spoken in his helmet coms speakers, "Thank you my fish lady."

"You know we could do an air bubble charm to breathe without the helmets if we wanted to right?" Draco said as it's a simple spell to know while going under water for something, his mother had him learn it just in case to if he find himself underwater somehow, "I mean how simple can it be to even impress you in the- Oi get that away from me!"

The bubble coral still form a bubble around his head, as Ron said, "Don't be a tosser Draco, it's nice of them to do this."

"And rest assured, your space vessels will be well protected," the Queen said as she pointed out 4 giant ray like creatures that similar to earth's sea creature in a way, as they carry two huge nets that held the blue and yellow lion while their shield are up as Arial started to speak but there was something blocking or messing the connection as Draco heard, "Trobl- (lions sounds) trust-"

"What?" Draco said as Ron was just amazed by this with the queen saying to them, "Now please, follow me."

Draco didn't know what was going on, but suddenly he felt a strange sensation as it felt familiar somehow as he look towards a huge coral area that lit up with lights as he asked, "What is that place?"

"That is the giver of life to our people, the Baku Garden," The queen told him as she soon tells the ma story," When the waters froze over, we were forced to live down here. The garden provides us the warmth and food we need to survive. Because of it we are taken care of. Here, all are safe and warm."

'There that line again, safe and warm? What is this a bloody advertisement?" Draco said as there are door to door people to offer vacationing spot for great noble wizard families as it would say something like, "Fun and safe" or something like that.

(Later)

Draco and Ron were taken into the castle and having dinner as Draco saw from Ron the food was non poison to human consuming as he waited a few moment for Ron to eat first to see how he would react before eating himself, with mermaids were surrounding them, pampering them as they giggle to them with Draco seem relax for the moment and giving the girls a smile or two with Ron… still shoving his face with food before he stop and swallow his food to say something.

"You highness," Ron said before clearing his throat a bit as he said, "If I may, this food is amazing. It better than Balmeran cave bugs."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Queen Luxia said happy that Ron enjoyed the food. "It was picked fresh from the Baku Garden. And I hope you enjoy the entertainment." Luxia said gesturing to the curtains which showed a silhouette of what appeared to be a beautiful female. As Draco observed for a moment he then gagged when it was revealed to be an octopus and some other marine life of this planet.

"So, about getting in contact with our friends... how can you help us?" Ron asked happy to have something that isn't bug related but remembering their priorities.

"Please, let's discuss that after the dance." Luxia said as Draco being a pureblood and noble in a sense of Magical Britain knew exactly why she said that. She was either stalling or has an ulterior motive to this. Just then the octopus creature began to spin around shining as Draco noted it reminded him of the swirly eye thing from Hermione's TV shows.

Ron then took another bite of his food before his eyes grew dull showing he was being affected by something in the room. "Blimey, this dance is amazing. It's the... It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Ron said as he was starting to sound like he was high on something.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Put your mind at ease." Luxia said as she looked to Ron. "Let you consciousness drift like the tide." Luxia said as to Ron's perspective her voice began to echo.

"Yeah, I will do that." Ron began as he began to go starry eyed a bot. "I... Were- Weren't we just talking about something?" Ron asked as clearly he was hit by some sort of Confundus or heaven forbid an Imperio.

"You were just telling me how much you like it here, how much you wanted to stay forever." Luxia said with a gentle hand on his shoulder while all but whispering sweet nothings to his ear.

"Oh, that's right. Here, we are all safe and warm." Ron said before looking over to Draco who also seemed to be under the effects of whatever had nailed Ron. "Draco, I think we should stay here forever." Ron said looking to the pureblood who was in some dazed look.

"Ok." Draco said agreeing without even thinking seeing as his thinking was impaired at the moment by whatever was affecting them.

"Oh quiznack." Ariel silently growled from afar already feeling the connection being tampered with by the danger she had sensed.

(Scene Break Later)

Draco was sound asleep in the same room as Ron as they were floating while they slept. While sleeping Draco was mumbling in his sleep as he yawned a bit. "Take that Voldemort Voltron is going to end you." Draco said while sleeping peacefully.

Nearby a claw shot out of the wall and began to cut a hole in the wall. Once it did so two figures swam out and began to go to Draco who began to come to. "What? Who are you?" Draco asked as Ron was still asleep. The figures began to carefully cover them in sacks before carrying out whatever plan they were doing. The figures began to drag the two Paladins out as Draco eased through no problems... it was Ron that proved to be a bit of a struggle. Apparently Ron had put on some weight and thus made it difficult to pull him out. If they could they would ease him out but it was clear they did not have the time for it.

The weight gain wasn't noticeable in fact it may be he put on muscle over fat. "Leave him! We have to get out of here!" One of the figures ordered and in turn they swam off with Draco leaving Ron behind.

(Scene break Draco Unknown Location Later)

Draco was still sleeping it seem as he snores laying on a seaweed bed, as a hand reach up to him and tap him on the shoulder he yawns, smack his lips, and sits up, there seem to be a starfish stuck to his face as he looked around and said, "Hello?"

To Draco view the starfish block his vision and didn't seem all that phase about it as he said, "Good Morning. Where am I?"

"He's awake," a female voice that sounded to be distorted, spoken as Draco as he realize he could not see and said, "Why am I Blindfolded? Is this a game? (Gasp lightly) I like games."

Suddenly as a one of the strange mer-people brought a puffer like fish and poke through his bubble helmet and then squeeze it, releasing a green gas as it seem vanish with Draco expression change from relax and happy to, upset and panicking as he said, "Wait. Where am I? Why am, I bloody blindfolded? Is this a prank?! I hate Pranks Wesley if this is you!"

AS Draco stood up and struggle as he found his arms tied up as he can't swim properly as he is wiggle around until one of the strange Mer-people grab the starfish and pull it off his face, leaving an imprint on him as they said, "It's okay. You were mind-swished, but now we want to-

"Kill me is that it?! I don't think so!" Draco said as he saw the strange Mer-people with strange looking head as he backed away and hit a wall, hitting his head a bit too but he found what he was looking for as he activated his jet pack on his back and zoom past the 3 Mer-people as a male Mer-person said, "Wait! Come back!"

Draco made his way down a hall/tunnel way before he stop as he came before a wall of spears that was sticking out of the wall, as he quickly turn and jetted out of there and came to a different room that had remain of some water creatures and it looked like something out of a horror movie, as if Draco know anything about Horror movies, but still scream to the site and just gotten out of there and came to an open area where he saw some cool looking sea creatures.

"Whoa," Draco said as he didn't realize what they are or what they do as suddenly some of them expanded block his way as he back away from them fast as he can and turn around before he saw the 3 mer-people from before him as he try to back away from them as he said, "Wait, there no need for anyone to get hurt, how about a deal or sort, you let me go and not hurt me, and my lion doesn't come gun blazing."

Draco try to get in touch with Arial, but something was wrong as he can't get a clear connection, he can barely hear a voice saying that sounded like 'Trouble, here', with the same strange mer-woman said "Please we are not here to harm you. We brought you here to ask for your help. I am Plaxum."

Blumfump," The fat looking mer-man said while the last one said, "Swirn."

Draco blink to that as he said to them, "Are you three saying your names or try cast a spell to put me under your control? IF you are, it's not working."

"We believe you are our savior," the Mer-woman said as the three of them bow before Draco as it was strange to him as it's been a while sense someone did bow before him and it was a house elf as he said, "You three think I'm your savior? What do you want with me?"

"The queen is mind-swishing everyone, controlling their thoughts. We believe you can stop her." Blumfump said as Draco saw this and noted that two spells he knew of could fit this which was confounding charms or heaven forbid an imperio. This got Draco worried before he ended up with a jellyfish on his air bubble.

(Back with Ron)

Ron was snoring for a moment as he was clearly still asleep right now. The air bubble was holding surprisingly well even with the snoring he was doing. But just then he began to wake up as he looked around and noticed something off in the room. "Draco? Draco, where did you go? Draco?" Ron asked as Queen Luxia and Florona with two guards came into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Florona asked as she swam up to the wizard turned Paladin in the wall.

"I can't find Draco. Also there seems to be a hole in the wall." Ron said as Luxia saw this.

"There was a break in. Those cave-dwellers must have taken him." Luxia said as the guards began to free Ron from the hole.

"Them again? What should we do?" Florona asked as she looked to her queen.

"Those meddling mermaids are harmless but the air-breather could prove troublesome if he doesn't fall back under our control." Luxia said but Ron heard this.

"Wait now hold on a moment. Who needs to fall under our control? Is Malfoy missing? We have to fine Malfoy." Ron said worried for the Slytherin who was Voltron's right leg.

"And we will. Don't worry your little mind about it. But first we need to sit down and eat, talk; clear our heads." Luxia said as she got Ron to sit back down on the clam like chair.

"Pardon me but I'm not sure if I can eat right now. If Draco has been taken then..." Ron began while eating a small morsel before his mind began to go numb again. "Oh, boy. That... that is good, though." Ron said as he began to eat the offered plate.

"See? That's is all you need. Here, we are all safe and warm." Luxia said as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Ron said before he began to float up and swim away clearly being drugged up on something here.

"They are going to come. We must destroys what remains of their kind and bring Draco under our control." Luxia said as she looked to the group. "But first, Florona, you were in charge of watching the air-breathers." Luxia began as she looked over to Florona. "So, now, it is time for you to take a swim in the garden." Luxia ordered as Florona heard this and knew it was for their own good.

"Yes, my queen." Florona responded not at all arguing against returning to the Baku Garden.

(Meanwhile back with Draco)

Draco shake his head a bit as he said, "Wait. Wait a bloody moment. You're saying that the Queen is brainwashing the mer-people? But she seem so... friend being safe and warm."

"What do you remember from yesterday?" Swirn asked Draco as he think for a moment and said, "I remember we crashed into the planet, saw this mermaid, then the village, then we had dinner, and then, uh... we...hm?"

"You can't remember," Swirn said as she came up to Draco side quickly freaking him out a bit as she went on saying, "Because you were under her control."

"Our theory is, the Queen controls minds by using her voice to strike certain head switches in your ear pan," Blumfump as he held up a drawing that seem childish with the queen looking evil with wave showing her she is speaking in a certain pattern of hypnoses before Plaxum came around with another drawing of the queen showing some sort of beam coming from the Queen's eyes as the mermaid said to Draco as they were sounding like crazy conspiracy enthusiast, "And her magnetic stare locks on to your eye-to-brain pathway plug."

Swirn came up with Blumfump show 3rd drawing with the queen doing some sort of pulse in the water as Swirn explain, "Plus, her mind-control sonar is always broadcasting through the waters. Bong! Bong! BONG!"

Plaxum swim up before Draco as she said to him, "She trains her people to use hypnotic movements to lull you under her control."

"I think I remember a dance during dinner," Draco said as it was coming back to him a bit as he thought that dance was strange enough with Blumfump said while folding up all the other drawings, "Good, because I haven't finished my picture for that one."

Blumfump put his tentacle to his strange looking head as he explain as he said, "But you see, she was infecting your brain!"

"Bloody hell, I just been imperio through talking," Draco said as the mer-people drag him over to a huge shell as Plaxum open with many jellyfish swimming out as she put Draco on it as she said, "Sit."

"The entire village is under the Queen's mind control" Blumfump said as Plaxum took some seaweed and wrap it around Draco head like she was measuring it somehow as Blumfump came up and started to explain the reason why they seem normal...ish enough as he said, "The only reason we aren't is because we wear these jellyfish that hide our brain from her powers. It's like we have no brains whatsoever. You cannot control what doesn't exist."

Draco could not take his as seriously with that jellyfish on his head making goodly crazy eyes as Draco said to him, "Right. Of course, if that make sense to a sane person."

"That right our heads are completely empty!" Blumflump said as the jelly fish eyes jiggle a bit Draco said to him while his head was still being measured, "Okay, I get it!"

"Many years ago, the Queen froze over the surface by blocking he thermal vents Plaxum said as she went on with the story as she said, "She forced everyone to the depths, where she began to brainwash them. They became her prisoners."

"What size?" Plaxum asked with Swirm said, "Eight and seven -eighths aqua meters."

"But what's the point of doing all this for? Why mind-control her own people?" Draco asked as it doesn't make much sense for him as Blumfump said to him, "To kill them!"

"Really?!" Draco asked in shock as that didn't make sense. Why kill her own people it wasn't adding up unless she was a blooming mad killer like his aunt.

"Well, we don't know the for sure, but hundreds of mermaids have disappeared and never came back." Blumfump said as from his tone alone it was clear he was worried of those Mermaids fate.

(With Luxia and Florona)

Florona and Luxia floated over the Baku Garden as the two looked down upon it. "Goodbye, Florona. It is time to return to the giver of life." Luxia said as Florona began to swim down to the garden. From there the ominous glow began to grow prominent as she made her way into the Baku Garden.

Before long Luxia looked upon the scene with a blank expression as Florona vanished into the Baku Garden more than likely to perish within it. It was unknown if Luxia was sending mermaids in as sacrifices to keep the garden alive or if there was a far more sinister plan at works.

(Back with Draco)

"We've tried to take out the queen, but failed several times." Swirm said as Plaxum was trying to find a Jellyfish in Draco's size. "And every attempt depletes our numbers. Now, there are only three of us left." Swirm explained as she looked to the Wizard turned Paladin. "Without you, there is no hope." She finished showing how desperate they were for his aid.

"Found one!" Plaxum called out as she brought a Jellyfish over.

"What do you lot want from me?" Draco asked as he looked to the trio with concern.

"We saw the mer-cat you came in with. We think it can stand up against the Queen and her forces." Blumfump said as he looked over to Draco. But first you'll need one of these." Blumpfump said as Plaxum held a Jellyfish for Draco to wear.

"Now, they sting pretty bad and don't smell great." Plaxum warned as she then swam over to Draco with a pink Jellyfish.

"If my theory is correct, the smelliest ones block the most mind-control rays." Blumfump said as Draco looked to him with a skeptical look.

"Are you some sort of scientist or was it Alchemist?" Draco asked trying to remember Muggle terms he learned from Hermione

"No." Blumfump said as Draco didn't find that reassuring.

"Also, they can sometime make your face swell, and you might experience hearing loss." Plaxum said going over some legal information and side effect.

But if they were short on time Draco wasn't going to have it as he was five tics away from chickening out. "Would you just put the bloody thing on already?!" Draco demanded as Plaxum flinched but did as told. She proceeded to lower then Jellyfish upon Draco's bubblehead as it began to wrap around it. Then it managed to slip in and wrap around Draco's head causing him to cry out in pain. "GAUH IT BURNS!" Draco cried out as his head was being attacked by an alien Jellyfish.

"That means its working!" Plaxum called out in joy at seeing this.

Once Draco began to calm down he lifted his head up showing it did in fact swell up as Plaxum had warned. "So what's the plan?" Draco asked as his voice was a bit changed from all the swelling.

(Later)

The group of four were gathered around what Draco could assume was an improvised war table as they discussed on how they will get the Blue Lion back, save Ron, and save the people of this world under Queen Luxia's control.

The group of four were gathered around what Draco could assume was an improvised war table as they discussed on how they will get the Blue Lion back, save Ron, and save the people of this world under Queen Luxia's control.

"This is what Blumfump came up with," Plaxum said to Draco as the swelling on his face came down a bit, as he watch Blumfump hold a mini figure as he said, "This is you."

"You act like you're skill thought-Swirled and get past the guards," Blumfump said as he move the figure down on the table placement of the palace before putting it next to a blue clam as Blumfump pick it up instead as he said, "Get your Mer-cat and grab the queen."

As a figure that looks like the queen floated by as the merman open the clap and make it seem the clam grab the queen and went off with her as before he move figure of him and his cohort were push up to the castle like set up as he went on saying, "We'll mount a full-scale attack on the castle and free the people."

"Then I would be a hero with everyone will be like," Draco said as it seem the jelly fish was messing with his mind a bit as he pick up two rocks and said in a high voice, "Oh Draco Malfoy you are so talented and handsome," "Don't forget modest" "Thank you for saving us how can we ever repay you? Maybe with a kiss?" "Sure why not."

Soon enough Draco did kissy sound between the two rocks as Blumfump said, "Well now you're just making a tree kiss a turtle."

"But there a turtle right there," Draco pointed out a turtle that was swimming by as Blumfump said, "We needed that turtle to play a wall."

Blumflump reach into his bag as he said, "IF your acting fails you, this holds three hoses of antidote to use on the guards."

He pass over the gas fish over to Draco as he went on saying, "It should interrupt the Queen's mind-control long enough for you to escape."

"I don't need a fish to throw farts in fish-people faces," Draco said as Swirm look to her cohorts and said to them, "I beginning to worry about the success of this mission now."

"He maybe just adjusting to the jellyfish still, give him some time, we still got a bit left to pull this plan off," Blumfump said as he didn't want his plan go to waste and the sacrifices all of their comrades made wouldn't be in vain.

(Time skip)

At the area where the lions were held captive by the Mer-people with a few guard standing by for anything as Draco was drifting towards them seemly mind-control still as his swelling was now mostly done and Draco was thinking more clearly and hear the plan full he understood his roll and try to act normal… well mind-control like normal.

With Draco came up to the guards as he said to them suddenly and sounded weirdly as well as he said, "Hello Mer-guard! Isn't everything just so safe and warm here? Well I just going to go by and show my li-

Draco was suddenly captured by the guard all of the sudden being trapped in a seaweed net as he said, "Bloody hell I knew this wasn't going to work."

The blonde hair wizard was soon taken away by the Mer-guards and taken to the palace and see the queen once again.

(At the palace)

Draco still trap within the seaweed net as he stood before the queen as the net was remove he look up as the Queen said, "I had a feeling you'd come for your vessel."

"Servant, take Draco to the Baku Garden," The queen said suddenly with Draco wondering who she meant as huge shell doors open reviling Ron standing there still under control as Draco said, "Weasley?"

Ron didn't say a thing as he came floating toward Draco and grab his shoulder as Draco said, "Hey Weasley, it's me, Draco, your friend? Snap out of it! It's Draco."

Ron didn't respond to Draco words as he saw Ron was far too gone to understand him as he groin to this as he had the only thing that could help him as he reach for it in the squid creature looking bag he had for the gas fish and about to squirt it in Ron face until Ron smack it away as Draco said, "Bollocks."

Draco then avoided an attack and used his boosters to propel himself away impressed that they worked even underwater. "Everyone capture him!" Luxia called out as she pointed at Draco.

Draco looked around for a weapon he could and in turn he yanked off a mushroom like object from the wall. Then with a mighty roar he flung it at his attackers only for science to work its magic against him as the item was proven to be useless as it floated downward instead. Draco then cried out as he try to swim away and hopefully knock some sense into Ron before they all suffered for it. Draco then saw a familiar puffer to which he swam for it and grabbed it after avoiding the guards.

But before any progress could be made Ron had bashed into Draco nearly making him lose the puffer which he caught with ease. The two were flying by an opening where they got a good view of their Lions. It was short lived as Draco was then bashed into the wall and once more lost the puffer as it began to float down to the ground. "You know I've been waiting a long time to do this but not like this." Draco said as he grabbed Ron's arm that had a grip on his collar. "I'm going to knock some bloody sense into your nutter head!" Draco called out ready to attack.

"Must keep Queen Safe and Warm." Ron said in a monotone robotic like voice as Draco then acted. With movement from below Draco got his feet to Ron's chest and blasted him off with his booster boots. Ron had hit the guards and thus gave Draco the time needed to grab the puffer as he made a bee line for it.

But as Draco was smiling with how close he was Ron flew in and bashed Draco away from the puffer. The two had a tussle as Draco cursed himself as he was being restrained by Ron from getting the puffer as the red head had a firm grip on the jellyfish. "Morgana's Saggy Tits if only I can call it to me." Draco said as that was when it hit him as he remembered an important fact. "Oh wait." Draco said as he then took out his wand almost forgetting he had that. "Accio Puffer!" Draco called out and in turn took the puffer and blasted its contents in Ron's face and bubble head.

Ron then coughed a bit before his eyes returned to normal as he looked around. "What the where am I? Bloody hell what's happening?" Ron asked as he looked around. "And what is that on your head?!" Ron asked pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"Ron you've been under the queen's alien imperious curse and you were trying to kill me." Draco said AS Ron heard this.

"Damn and here I thought I'd be awake for that." Ron cursed causing Draco to roll his eyes in response. "Furthermore we're in the middle of a battle so I'll need your help." Draco urged as Ron then nodded in response.

"Understood." Ron said before the dynamic duo flew over to where their Lions awaited them.

The two were soon surrounded by Luxia's guards as they stood back to back ready for a fight. But just as one of the guards was about to attack another Puffer Fish was shot out and hit one of the guards. The group looked and saw reinforcements had arrived as they swam into battle. The three rebels with Jellyfish on their heads were seen slinging jellyfish to the guards heads while some even threw star fish pinning a few of them to a wall.

"Blimey who are these nutters?" Ron asked as he saw the three swimming around just as Draco managed to blast a guard away with his jet boots.

"Those nutters are with us, Ron." Draco said just as Plaxum swam up to the duo with urgency.

"Come, we must hurry to your mer-cats." Plaxum said as they knew they had to get to the lions fast.

(Later)

Draco was once more wearing his helmet as Ariel's seat got Draco to position. "About time you got here." Ariel said as she knew they were in danger but seen as their connection wasn't as strong as her previous Paladin it was to be expected.

"Glad to be back girl." Draco said as he activated his Lion's systems.

(Outside)

Ariel opened her maw and allowed Plaxum inside as the Mermaid swam into the maw. "Are you secured?" Draco asked through the speakers knowing they had a job to do.

"Yes! Let's go!" Plaxum called out ready to save her people.

(Ron)

Ron was in Gladiolus cockpit gripping the controls ready to do as the Paladins do and save the day. "So what's the plan mates?" Ron asked as he was ready to kick some ass.

(Plaxum)

Draco was about to detail the plan until Plaxum jumped in as she knew the plan already. "We need to grab the Queen and take her to an ice prison Blumpfump built, where her mind-control powers will be trapped because of the thick ice and the jellyfish." Plaxum explained as Ron was at a lost for her.

(Ron)

"Ok who is this lady?" Ron asked before Draco spoke up.

(Draco)

"Her name is Plaxum and just go with it!" Draco called out as it was time to move out.

(Battle)

Ariel and Gladiolus charged forth making a bee-line for the Queen to capture her. "There she is!" Ron called out as he saw her while Ariel had her mouth open to give Plaxum a clear shot.

Plaxum then roared out as she fired off two puffers and once they hit they released the antidote. This in turn caused the Guards and the Queen to start coughing which provided a distraction for them. Plaxum was spinning a squid like creature in her hand before she launched it like a lasso and saw as it wrapped around the queen. Plaxum then pulled and in turn dragged the Queen into Ariel's waiting maw.

"Got her!" Draco called out and began to move out.

(Luxia and Plaxum)

Luxia began to moan a bit as she came to before looking around. "Where am I? What's going on?" Luxia asked with a different tone as something was clearly not right here. What, was also to note was that her eyes were no longer glassed over like those she had 'mind-controlled,' earlier.

"What's going on is you're not mind-controlling these people anymore, Your Majesty." Plaxum said as she glared at Luxia while holding the squid's tentacle.

"What? Mind-control? Me?" Luxia asked as judging by the tone she used she had no idea what Plaxum was talking about. Just then Luxia's memories came flying back as she realized quickly what was going on and the horrifying fact of the Baku Garden. "No! Please, my people are in danger! You must go back!" Luxia begged as she realized what was happening to her people and had happened to herself.

(Draco)

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he looked to the image on the maw.

"Nothing! It's a ruse." Plaxum said sowing she wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as Ariel had to agree with Draco and Luxia.

"Wait Draco." Ariel began as Draco smiled hearing his Lions voice again. "There is more to the story then you realized watch and listen." Ariel ordered her Paladin as she knew that images aren't always as they appear.

(Ariel's Maw)

"I wasn't controlling anyone." Luxia said as she then gasped realizing where this assumption had come from. "The Baku!" Luxia called out but Plaxum wasn't going to be fooled.

"She's lying!" Plaxum called out as she wouldn't let Luxia's words enter her mind.

"I'm not. Please!" She begged as she was clearly worried for her people. "The last thing I remember was that Organism in the garden falling from space." Luxia said as none of them realized with the fighting going on the Garden was beginning to glow but the movement was 'waking it up,' from its slumber. "I went to investigate it I thought it was a plant." Luxia explained as it all began to fall into place now.

(Ron)

"Now hold on a second we've been eating from that thing and it was delicious! It was so safe and warm." Ron began to trail off before he went wide eyed realizing they were going after the wrong target. "Oh Quiznack." Ron said as he realized they've been fools.

"Aha! Mind-Swishing!" Draco began as he realized what was going on. "It wasn't a confounding Charm or an Imperiatis Curse it was the bloody plant this whole time!" Draco called out as he began to put the pieces together. "And that means the Queen was the first to be mind-controlled!" Draco called out as Plaxum saw the logic there.

(Plaxum and Luxia)

"But why?" Plaxum asked but Luxia had the answer.

"The Baku has been harvesting us all. We are its food source." Luxia said as all were in shock to this.

(Draco)

"There it is." Ariel said as she knew that Garden was bad news from the starts but the mind-control was messing with their link.

"Impossible." Draco said as he realized how it worked. It stays still and let its pray feed of it and in doing so fattens them up and makes them vulnerable so when it feeds there is no struggling from its pray.

"Quite Possible Draco." Ariel informed knowing this was a lot to take in for her Paladin.

"I think she's telling the truth. Look out the Window!" Ron called out as in turn Draco did as told.

(Battle)

The two Lions stopped and in turn saw the Baku Garden uncoiling like a snake as it began to lift up its head. It was akin to a worm of sorts as it then opened its mouth with a roar revealing it opened in four ways while inside were roars of razor sharp teeth. "You two get somewhere safe!" Draco ordered as Plaxum and Luxia flew out of Ariel's maw and over to a safe location.

(Draco)

"Ok Weasley change of plans Queen is good and that bloody monster is bad. Let's put it down." Draco said as he got ready to fight the sea monster.

(Battle)

Ariel and Gladiolus in turn charged at the Sea Monster and began firing beams while the sea monster charged as well. But of course Gladiolus was knocked aside with ease with Ron screaming as the battle ensued. Ariel of course chased after the monster while firing her beams at it. The Monster narrowly avoided the attack as Ariel was fighting better than ever.

Gladiolus was of course falling behind as it was clear the field advantage didn't belong to the enemy alone.

(Paladins)

"That blasted thing is to fast for me I can't hit the bloody thing!" Ron called out with urgency as Draco seemed calm about it. "My lion isn't very good in water." Ron said as he piloted his Lion into battle.

"Really?" He asked before he went on about his advantage. "I'm moving better than ever. There is something about fighting under water that makes me feel extra quick and powerful." Draco said as he piloted the Lion.

(Battle)

Proving his point Ariel avoided the monsters attack with ease and began firing her beam at the monster. "In fact I know exactly how to beat this thing." Draco said as he was ready to end this fight.

"How?" Ron asked as he wanted answers.

"We have to stop shooting at where it is and start shooting where it is going to be." Draco said as he began preparing an ice beam for the monster. In turn Ariel fired the beam at the monster hitting its head and freezing its upper body.

(Draco)

"I got it!" Draco called out with a grin when he saw the day was won... or so he thought.

(Battle)

The monster then used its tail to break the ice and free itself before going after Draco and bashing him away with Ariel. Draco cried out in shock but quickly regained himself before going off away from the monster no doubt with a new idea. In turn Ariel squeezed through a ridge and as the Monster got through it got stuck and began roaring to while struggling.

"Yes now the hunter becomes the hunt OH MERLIN ITS FREE!" Draco was heard crying out as the monster thanks to its snake like form managed to squeeze through with ease.

(Ron)

Ron roared out as he pushed on the controls with some struggle intending to help Draco.

(Battle)

Gladiolus pushed down a large boulder that began to float down. No doubt Draco and Ariel were being used as a distraction to keep the monster occupied. Nearby Ariel was still trying to escape until the Monster in a small burst came at Ariel and coiled its body around the lion pinning her down.

The Monster had Ariel pinned to the ground and was ready to end this but since it was not paying attention it did not see the boulder till it landed on its tail. Ariel was freed as the monster roared in pain at the boulder now pinning its tail. But alas any hope that it was defeated was washed away with the tides as the monster bashed its head against the boulder a couple of times before it managed to break through it.

Once free it began its attack again running on pure instinct like any animal would.

(Draco)

Draco was in shock at what he saw as it seemed victory would belong to the Baku monster. "Don't give up just yet." Ariel said as Draco then looked to the side and saw an icon appear on his screen. "Here use this." Ariel said as Draco smirked in response.

"Got it you big blue cat." Draco said as he clicked it and got ready. "Here goes nothing!" Draco called out pushing down on the controls.

(Battle)

Ariel roared out as her back began to glow much like Godric had done before causing a new weapon to appear. The weapon was akin to a tuning fork as it proceeded to charge up. Once it was fully charged it fired off a sonic blast on the monster and made the ground and water around them shake and tremor. Boulders began to rain down as the monster roared in pain from the onslaught messing with its echo-location.

Once the weapon did as it was intended the monster was soon pinned under rubble unable to get free as it roared out trying its best to get free. "Oy Weasley this place is falling apart! We need to leave now!" Draco called out as Ariel flew off to safety with Gladiolus.

(City)

The Lions saw the event as Ron was in shock to what he had just saw. "Bloody Hell Malfoy you made a sonic boom." Ron said as Draco smirked to this no doubt.

(Later in the City)

The Lions were seen sitting down and powered down as the Mer-people and the two Paladins were all gathered together free of the Baku's mind control. "So, Blumfump, the jellyfish, the magnetic stare, and they hypnotic dance. That was all bullocks. It was the food all along." Draco said as he smirked to the Merman who still had the Jellyfish on his head as Draco was still wearing his.

"Well, I did say they were theories." Blumfump said no doubt low keying say he was wrong and Draco was right. "Mer-Science isn't always about getting the right answer." He said before Luxia spoke up next.

"I want to thank you all for what you've done." Luxia said conveying her gratitude to these Paladins. "You've freed my people, and I will do all that I can to protect that freedom." Luxia said as she herself was grateful to be freed of the mind control. "I vow to be the voice of my people." Luxia said as she then turned her attention to the trio who played a pivotal role in their salvation. "I beg of you to help." She said getting the trio's attention. "Will you be my advisors?" Luxia requested as Blumfump then began to reach into his coat.

"Of course, you're Highness." Blumfump began as he then pulled out some papers of what Draco and Ron assumed were plans. "I have some great ideas. Have you ever heard of Electricity?" Blumfump offered as this was going to be one of those things.

Just then Plaxum swam over to Draco as thankfully he knew the Jellyfish wasn't her real face. "And I wanted to personally thank you, Draco." Plaxum said as she smiled to Draco.

"I'd take the jellyfish off first." Ron said as Plaxum almost forgot.

"Oh right." Plaxum said as she then removed the Jellyfish with relief. "Finally I can remove this thing." She said before it came off and in turn revealed to Draco that Plaxum was like many of the females of her people Gorgeous despite her Alien Origins. "Thank you." Plaxum said before kissing Draco's helmet as this in turn caused Draco to go wide eyed almost gaga over her.

Ron smirked knowing Draco will owe him a favor for this but alas they had priorities to deal with. "Queen Luxia, the reason we came here in the first place was to see if you can help us find our friends." Ron said as that was the whole purpose they came here to begin with.

"Of course." Luxia said as it was the least she could do for the saviors of her people. A little Later two Merman guards came swimming him carrying a large clam of sorts and placed it on the crest while they all saw this. "It has been many years since we have activated the energy beacon, but perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once again." Luxia said as the clam began to open up to release the energy beacon in question.

Inside was a large pearl surrounded by smaller ones and a substance as Luxia was ready on her part. "Activate Energy Beacon." Luxia ordered and in turn the people obeyed of their own free will this time. The pearl then shined a pillar of light to the surface and into open space to once more welcome interstellar travelers onto this planet of ocean and ice.

(Space)

The Beacon was seen even from space and in turn called to those looking for the missing Paladins. From there a wormhole opened and from it Rowena was seen piloted by her Paladin Hermione. "I see the beacon!" Hermione called out as she moved with urgency knowing Harry and Cedric were in danger of Dragos. She had to hurry and knew they needed all hands on deck for this.

(Planet)

The Beacon showed the image of Rowena as the group saw the female paladin and her lion flying to the planet. "There is a mer-cat in our system that appears to be heading our way." Luxia said as she saw the Green Lion on screen.

"It's Rowena the Green Lion!" Ron called out as Draco smirked to his alley.

"See, Weasley? I told you they could help us." Draco boasted as he smirked at Ron. "Now the next time I go off swimming after a mermaid I do hope you won't be complaining the whole time." Draco said crossing his arms smirking at Ron.

"Lesson learned even a slimy snake can be useful in a pinch." Ron said as Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes in response to his fellow Paladin.

(Space)

While in Space Rowena was seen flying torts the Planet to retrieve the wayward Paladins and regroup because right now Dragos was on the loose and Harry and Cedric were no match for him alone. But by the end of this the paladins would be reunited at long last.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well end of the chapter folks. I hope you all enjoyed it to leave a review and until next time folks ja-ne.


	16. Chapter 12 Allies in Enemy Lines

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: New chapter let's begin people.

(Start Castle of Lions Medical Bay)

The Paladins were being treated for their injuries as once more they were all gathered together. Sirius and Remus were doing the best they can with the first aid kits on hand while the mice were feeding soup to Hermione. Allura was at Harry's bed tending to his scratches and cuts while Ron had his leg elevated with Draco's left arm in a brace.

"Dragos really did a number on you all." Coran said as nearby Cedric was in a medical pod resting from his ordeal.

"We barely made it out of that bloody fight!" Draco called out as that was the closest any of them came to dying.

"I thought we were actually going to die then." Ron said as Hermione was being spoon fed by the mice.

"Yes and Cedric took most of the damage as well." Allura commented as she had a bowl of soup and was feeding it to Harry.

"As much as our rag tag team of Space Marauders is progressing we are severely understaffed here." Remus said as he was good with runes and DADA but they needed a professional healer on staff.

"Yeah we need a medi-witch or someone who can help us." Sirius said as Coran agreed.

"It would be a wise idea to have an extra set of hands on duty." Coran said in agreement as Remus nodded.

"Hence why I summoned Dobby earlier to send him back to Earth." Remus explained as he knew it was taxing but they needed another set of hands on deck. "He should be back with some healers to assist us." Remus said as Allura had been meaning to meet some of these healers.

"Good hopefully they won't freak out around me." Sirius said as he was still a wanted fugitive on Earth.

"Don't worry I sent him over to Dumbledore." Remus said as Sirius nodded until a loud pop was heard. This revealed to the group that Dobby had returned and with him he brought Albus Dumbledore himself as well as with him was an old woman that Hermione recognized as Poppy Pomfrey the Matron at Hogwarts Healing Ward.

Ron scowled as he also saw Severus Snape there no doubt to brew any potions that the healing party would need. "Dobby has brought Dumbledore and healers to help Paladins." Dobby said as Remus sighed as with how secretive they had to be it was the best they could acquire.

"Were are the patients." Poppy spoke up as she was informed of the... sensitivity of this scenario and was asked to make a magical vow not to reveal such things.

"Here they are!" Coran called out as he pointed to the four. "The Healing Pod is for serious cases so try not to disturb Cedric while he rests." Coran said as Poppy understood as much.

"Severus if you would set up the potions that may be needed." Dumbledore said as Severus scowled at Harry to which Allura noted and got to work.

"Thank you for arriving at such short notice professor." Remus thanked as Dumbledore nodded for now while Sirius glared at Snape as well.

"Yes well when I was told of the situation I had come as fast as I could." Dumbledore said as he knew it wasn't much but it was the best he could provide.

"And we thank you for that." Allura said as she walked up to them.

"So you must be Princess Allura of Altea." Dumbledore said as he saw the Altean before and could feel the magical power radiating off of her. "It's an honor to meet you your highness." Dumbledore greeted as Allura nodded and returned the greeting.

"Yes but I do wish the feeling was mutual." Allura said as she looked to Harry who was being tended to by Poppy.

"I see you know then." Dumbledore said and could see the blooming romance developing between Allura and Harry.

"Yes but for Harry's sake I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Allura said as Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Yes well I was hoping I'd speak with all of you about certain things occurring back on Earth in which each of you play some part." Dumbledore said as Allura agreed to it none the less.

(Scene Break Galra HQ Gladiator Arena)

A battle was raging between two foes as on one end was an alien slave fighter of unknown origins. His opponent was in Galra battle armor as he punched his foe down to the ground. The Galra fighter laughed a bit as he stood over his foe with a smirk. He made his way to his fallen foe and grabbed the large sword stabbed into the ground and held it upward once upon him.

He then slammed the sword down ending his foes life as this caused an explosion of cheers from the crowd of Galra. "The Winner and your Champion the Great the Mighty SALAZAR!" An announcer called out as Salazar removed his helmet revealing himself to the Galra Empire with screens showing him all over.

"SALAZAR! SALAZAR! SALAZAR!" The Crowd was heard chanting as it was clear Salazar was there champion after such a short time. From no one to a celebrity to the Empire that even Zarkon himself vouches for Salazar.

Salazar decides to give the crowd a little something using his fame to his advantage here. "A Gladiator stands alone in the arena against his opponents." Salazar said as he pointed to the crowd and his fallen foe. "But I am NEVER ALONE FOR YOU STAND WITH ME!" He called out as the cheers began to grow in volume with chants of Salazar's name as it was clear Salazar was the rising star of the Galra Empire. "TO STAND WITH ME IS TO STAND WITH THE GALRA EMPIRE AND TO STAND WITH THE GALRA EMPIRE IS TO STAND WITH EMPEROR ZARKON!" Salazar called out gesturing to Zarkon's image on the jumbo screen as the crowd was going wild.

"WE SHALL AID OUR EMPEROR AND RETRIEVE VOLTRON AND WITH IT WE SHALL RULE THIS UNIVERSE! VREPIT SA!" Salazar called out to the crowd as it was clear whatever Salazar was he was one with a way with people.

(Later)

Salazar exited the locker area as he was met with Fala who was holding a data pad on her person. "Any updates Fala?" Salazar asked as he walked over to his fellow.

"Not much it seems this network is making attempts to keep us from locating there agents. Our best bet would be to locate those with Luxite on their person but there is no telling if the network will plant it on other Soldiers." Fala said as Salazar took the pad and looked over the data.

"Judging by this data the network is wary of us focusing on keeping us from learning more." Salazar said as he walked with Fala. "We will need to change the strategy and meet with Emperor Zarkon personally." Salazar said as Fala saw this. "By removing ourselves from the equation the Empire will locate the data involving this rebel network while you and I shall learn of a wayward Prince." Salazar said as Fala understood that much.

"Salazar are you suggesting we spy on Lotor?" Fala asked as Salazar smirked.

"He's been gone for some time who's to say he isn't plotting his revenge somehow." Salazar said as he knew Haggar had the two under observation somehow a fact that even Fala was aware off.

"I'll contact Haggar to set up the meeting." Fala said as she was already getting to work.

Salazar smirked as his plans may take time but he was a patient fellow all he had to do was wait it out.

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

Within a private area where Dumbledore, Sirius, Allura, and Harry as he was help by Allura and Sirius to walk after taking Severus potion that help dull the pain, but it wasn't fully kicking in but it did its job of helping harry move around without flinching and yelping with every step while he was seated on the couch with Allura sitting next to him while he lean against her while Sirius sat on the other side of harry if he needed his help, but to the look of it, he wasn't as needed right now, but Dumbledore had requested him and harry to be here as well.

"May I ask why you wanted to keep this talk private headmaster?" Allura asked as Dumbledore had seated across from them as he look down to his hands with a guilt look on him as he look up at the three as he began to say, "I wish to begin of saying… why Voldemort was after your family, and you as well Harry."

Harry stay silent as he has been told at time why Voldemort was after his family while hunted them down and kill them himself including him as well before he was blow away by his own spell backfiring at him, but never a reason why as he has always ask himself why would Voldemort go after his family by himself and not send a group of his followers of death eaters.

"You see harry, in our world there are special destiny that fate has for everyone, even to those that have already past but still live up to its grand design, a prophecy that foretold of that destiny as some are good, but there are also bad one as well, and a few rare that are within balance of the good and the bad that could change the course of the entire world," Dumbledore said as Allura got an idea of why the headmaster was telling this as she asked, "And there was a prophecy about harry?"

"That is correct Princess Allura," Dumbledore said with Sirius is surprise by this as he always thought Voldemort was just a mad man and went after his friend and his family because he rejected his offer to join to his side and became a part of the 'Order of the Phoenix' to counter against the death eaters, but never been told of a Prophecy that was talking about harry.

"What was the Prophecy, and how did Voldemort know about it?" Allura asked knowing Harry would want to know this things, and still in his weak condition she would let him save his strength of speaking and spoke for him as Dumbledore answer her, "It was one of balance as if Voldemort were to be do what he please, it would no doubt bring ruin of the wizarding world on earth as he would fight and kill anyone who didn't possess magic or those who were born with magic and by those who didn't have magic themselves."

"I know about the whole pure blood way being the most favor, with half blood were bearable to stand by them, and my least favorite to hear, dirty blood that were not favor of your people culture. Make me ashamed to hear such thing," Allura said as she is ashamed to hear of the magical human of earth would label their own kind in such ways that would only divided them further apart as if was similar of Altea of those who were born with ability and those who weren't were divided as such put a wedge between her people at one point until an old former king of her people remove the wedge that divided her people and show them that both side can work side by side with the birth of alchemy came forth, at least that what she remember from the history archives.

"Of course, my apology as I do wish to change such history of my world but I cannot do so, even with my possession of power, but as I was saying before, Voldemort would have most likely gone to war against the world itself if he was not stopped… then something change when a new prophecy which one hasn't been made within hundred years, one that scared the dark lord as much as death itself, one told of his down fall by one to stand against him," Dumbledore said as Allura nodded and said, "Go on."

Dumbledore nodded as he said, "As the prophecy goes that the dark lord has been told "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

Harry eyes widen to this, to the wording as he heard Dumbledore said, 'Born as the seventh month dies'… July 31st was his birthday the end of the 7th month that his aunt and uncle would pointed out and would only celebrate it but it was only giving them an excuse to beat him up mostly, but none the less he knew that was the day of his birth as Dumbledore saw Harry reaction and nodded as he said, "Yes Harry the date of your birth as it was no doubt Voldemort would be coming after you."

"Why wasn't I told of this… why was James and lily wasn't told of this as well?" Sirius said as he sounded angry as Dumbledore said to him, "Please Sirius, you need to understand-

*Slam

Sirius didn't let him finish as he slam his hand on the table in the center as he just yell out, "Why didn't you tell them about it?!"

Dumbledore knew this might happen as Allura look to him waiting for an answer as he said, "Because what the dark lord didn't know he was only told only of the first half of prophecy."

"But does that make it right still of not telling them?" Allura soon asked as Dumbledore look to her as Allura said, "Would it have been better to told them then not to tell them such an important thing, the very thing that lead Harry's parents to their death in the first place?"

Dumbledore understand what Allura is meaning as if he had told Harry's parents of the prophecy, they might have a better chance to survive as he said to Allura, "No… and that was my mistake of not telling them, but regardless the prophecy would had fulfill itself one way or another, but you are right I should have told them… but a fear had taken hold of me of not telling them the rest of the Prophecy."

"What was the rest then?" Sirius asked before he went silent as if there was more to the Prophecy, he wonder why Dumbledore didn't tell lily and James of it as Dumbledore said to them, "The 2nd half is said, "and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" that is what is told."

Sirius begin to understand… Dumbledore fear that Harry would die regardless if Lily and James had survived anyways as something within Allura boils, as she knew what Dumbledore was doing as she suddenly stood up and said, "And you were preparing him for it, to be offer up as a sacrifice to the flames like some…Goala!"

(Goala = Space goat, as something we made up)

"Please Princess, that wasn't my intentions for Harry," Dumbledore said as he saw the anger in Allura's eyes and with her marking glowing as well added a fearsome look to her as she said to him, "Then what did you intended to do? As I see it, you were preparing harry to die so Voldemort would be defeated. I may sacrifice many things to defeat Zarkon himself, but never have someone die for it as I rather kill myself to do it than let someone else die instead!"

Dumbledore saw the passion with Allura, that strong will to fight for what she believe in and who she is fighting for as he could only wish he has such a passion himself… maybe that what he should have done in the first place so nothing like the Prophecy would happen in the first place, as he said to her "I understand Allura… I understand your anger. I know sacrificing someone life, as people may say, for the better good for the light, but I wouldn't let it happen regardless of the Prophecy once said."

"Once said?" Sirius asked as Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, as suddenly the prophecy itself shattered, as it was not touch my magic or another hand, it suddenly shattered on its own without warning the other day."

Allura, Sirius, and harry were shocked by this to hear a thing happen as thing just don't break suddenly unless it was an omen of sort to say.

"What… does that… mean?" Harry asked using a bit of his strength to talk as the potion was working a bit more in him as Dumbledore answer him saying, "It means the prophecy itself is nulled. Something had interfered with it that cause a great shift to change destiny which causing it to shatter with it words holding no more truth something has cause a great shift."

Harry thought back of why the prophecy change… then he remember the time on Zarkon's ship, the witch that pulled something out from his scar as he remember the feeling, the claws that dig into him and tore out the fragment within his scar along with that light he once saw as he said, "Something… happen with me… on Zarkon ship. A dark witch… pulled out a… soul fragment she… said."

Dumbledore heard what harry said and surprise by such news, and when he said Fragment… then he possibility have an idea of what it was as he soon said, "Then I know what happen and what that soul fragment is or rather was."

"You do?" Allura asked as Sirius had a bad feeling about this somehow.

"Yes it would appear in an act of great Serendipity your foe had helped Harry in the end." Dumbledore said as Allura was wide eyed at this as was Sirius. "The Scar I had feared was a Horcrux a magic of the most vilest of forms and it is to my theory that Voldemort had unknowingly placed it inside Harry no doubt to use his death as a catalyst to create another one." Dumbledore said as Allura was confused.

"A Horcrux?" The Altean asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes its basically using an evil act to bind a part of yourself to an item such as a chalice or an even a pocket watch. It had never been placed inside a human vessel before thus Harry was an unknown for such a thing." Dumbledore said as Harry understood.

"So I suppose I owe Haggar a thank you." Harry joked as Allura pushed him a bit.

"Yes since Harry lived and the Horcrux was removed it would seem his role in the, prophesy has come to an end." Dumbledore said as he then sighed a bit. "But alas it seems another calls for him." Dumbledore said as he stopped any celebration from occurring.

"Wait there's another one now?!" Sirius asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes but I shall not make the same mistake and in turn shall reveal it to you." Dumbledore said as he then began to speak it. "The Defender of the Stars shall meet his Nemesis in the form of the Destroyer of Life. The Snake who bears the name of Riddles shall done the name of the founder serpent and in turn shall shed its skin through trial and struggle to become the dragon who hunts those who oppose its conquest." Dumbledore began as everyone paid attention.

"The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice shall be the Lions head who challenges the Demon Dragon for the fate of all Realities. Neither can truly live in harmony for one must die so the other may live." He continued as this was becoming worrisome.

"Upon the rift where there final battle shall take place the Defender shall be the Atlas who supports this universe while the Dragon will be the devourer who brings death to all for when this day comes One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall to decide on the seed which would begin the Genesis of a new reality." Dumbledore said as it seemed to be straight forward to the end.

"A New reality?" Allura asked as she knew of such things as Dumbledore nodded.

"And the Lions heads is that basically saying I would." Harry began but Allura cut him off.

"The Head of Voltron then yes." Allura said as she knew Harry has it in him seeing as he got Orion to respond to him before when facing Dragos. "But it would appear Dragos plays a role as well." Allura said as that was worrisome. If Dragos was going to break free again she didn't think they could lock him up a third time.

"Yes it would seem Harry is bound to another Prophesy as well as Voltron and his fellows." Dumbledore said as he looked sadly to the group.

"And so is Tom." Harry said realizing the serpent was Voldemort but how would he change. It left to many questions and not enough answers in his brain to keep up.

"It may appear so but we must wait and see." Dumbledore said as he then stood up. "Now I suppose I must be going now as I'm sure your friends are fully healed by now." Dumbledore said as he looked to Harry and Allura as he noted how the two linked hands ever so subtly. "But before I go... in times of war I always feel that love would be the strongest power to wield and for Voltron being the Defender of the Universe well the Defender would need to know love." Dumbledore said with a small smile as the duo heard this and blushed at the implications of what he said.

(Later)

The Headmaster, Potion Master, and Mediwitch of Hogwarts were once more gathered with Dobby as the Paladins save for Cedric were healed up thankfully. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." Allura said as she shook Poppy's hand followed by Dumbledore's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty." Dumbledore said showing respect to the Princess even if she did not possess a Kingdom to rule over anymore.

"And thank you for leaving behind the potions for us Mr. Snape." Allura said as she smiled ever so sweetly to Severus who took the hand out of curtesy. Just then Snape went wide eyed as he felt Allura's grip was strong as she was crushing his hand just enough so it wouldn't cause long lasting damage but just enough to get a warning across. "I heard how much of a marvelous teacher you are Professor and I just want you to know that I hope you teach your students and treat them equally and not favor your house in class... I mean I'd do hate to be around when an accident occurs with the Castle of Lions ever so sensitive triggers." Allura said as she continued her sweet smile that hid a dark aura making even Snape warry of the Altean. She then released his hand while Snape glared at her.

"Don't die out here Potter." Snape said as he honestly hoped he would if for no other reason than being of James Potter's loins.

With that they vanished with a pop as the Paladins were now sporting less bandages and thus had to wait for Cedric to wake up. "Ok then while Cedric is getting patched up can we all acknowledge the elephant in the room?" Ron asked as Harry nodded to the two Alteans here.

"Allura we were promised an explanation on Dragos so I think you need to tell us." Harry said as Remus agreed on that.

"Yes we nearly died so it's only fair." Hermione said as thus Allura saw this and sighed in defeat. She then walked over to a nearby terminal and began to enter the codes for it. But then to their shock they saw her hand shaking shy of the enter key. In turn Harry walked over to her and put a comforting touch to her shaking hand. SHE looked deeply into his emerald eyes before calming herself with a sigh and in turn entered the code.

In turn the group looked to the bigger screen and saw images of Dragos schematics appear. Clearly bits were missing no doubt Alfor took that with him to the grave but they recognized Dragos in a heartbeat. "Dragos was designed to be a support unit to Voltron." Allura began as they all listened as Coran was nervous but let it be knowing Allura had to do this. "Using a similar method to when he created Voltron Dragos was constructed using the same minerals and power that fuels Voltron but there was... problems." Allura began as she looked to the group.

"Dragos' personality was born." Hermione said as Allura nodded in response.

"Yes... and it was not friendly as my mother would come to learn the hard way." Allura said as she looked away in grief. "My mother died killed by Dragos but the nightmare didn't end there." Allura said as she then pulled up a new screen and showed a Colony World of sorts that was familiar to them.

"Do you remember that planet we faced Dragos on?" Allura asked as this got a nervous nod from everyone before she gestured the screen showing the bustling society. "This was what it looked like before Dragos." Allura said as she then showed the image of what happened after Dragos.

The screen showed space as Dragos was fighting the Lions as the Dragon was proving to be powerful in that regard. Soon Dragos roared out as the Lions formed Voltron to which Dragontron appeared. The two mechs fought in open space until Dragontron grabbed Voltron and slammed him into the planet using the force of re-entry to boost the speed. Dragontron then was shown from satellite feed flying upward as clearly it was a combination of different camera views.

"Dragos and Dragontron have all of the Lions and Voltrons abilities but there are a few that belong to them alone." Allura said as she then allowed the image to play. "This is the power you all wield through Voltron and the power Dragos and Dragontron are not afraid to hold over the universe." She said as they saw Dragontron in space again.

Dragontron was seen spreading its wings and focusing its hand to its chest forming an orb of sorts. From there Quintessence began to be absorbed from its wings and in turn was channeled to a sphere comprised of it. Dragontrons soulless crimson eyes began to release energy as it began to release its mightiest of weapons... the Infernal Blaster.

Voltron was seen flying at Dragontron desperate to stop it as the planet had been harmed and its people caught in the crossfire when the battle took to their cities. The Paladins were then left horrified as Dragontron unleashed a powerful blast of pure Quintessence showing it would not hold itself back. From there Hermione didn't know what was more horrific the Death Star Weapon or what Dragontron had done. To her horror she saw an entire planet glassed over as if the fires of hell had been unleashed upon the land.

Cities destroyed people turned to ash and leaving no survivors. What made it worse was how the planet was even knocked off its axis dooming any possible survivors to a horrifying death. In turn the image ended when they saw the result was the planet they had locked Dragontron away at. "Bloody hell." Sirius gasped as even Draco was silent.

"And we possess that sort of power?" Draco asked horrified as Allura nodded.

"But unlike Dragontron Voltron will hold itself back as needed." Allura said as it was clear Voltron was the light to Dragontron's dark. "But the nightmares it erected..." Allura began but then Harry hugged her to comfort her as she was caught off guard by the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It's ok Allura." Harry said forgiving her as the two looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Harry." Allura said as Coran then cleared his throat to this.

"Um you have an audience you know." Coran said as the way he did it reminded Sirius of an overprotective father to his daughter's boyfriend.

The two then stepped away from each other and blushed a bit as Harry scratched the back of his head while Allura tapped her fingers together. "Well we all go that out of the way so we know to keep Dragos under lock and key." Draco said as not even he wanted to try his hand at using it.

"It's for the best all that power isn't worth the risk." Hermione agreed as it was decided form the get go to make sure Dragos never sees the light of day.

(Later with Harry and Allura)

Cedric still had time before he was fully healed but regardless the two were alone in the lounge as they needed to talk. "Allura... um." Harry began but Allura cut him off on that.

"The kiss yes?" Allura asked as she looked to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry agreed as Allura figured as much.

"Yes it was to heal you... at least at first." Allura confessed as she looked to Harry. "Watching you die in my arms... I couldn't fathom a universe without you in it." Allura said as she tried her best to explain it. "This may just be us moving too fast or just me taking a leap of faith... but I... I felt this attraction to you being near you gave me this sense of completion I've never felt before and being in your arms... I felt so safe yet warm inside." Allura said as she tried to find the best way to describe it. "And when you were dying in my arms... it felt like the universe had gone quiet and." Allura stopped as she didn't know exactly how to tell Harry this.

"Allura are you saying that." Harry began as he knew a confession of romance when he saw one.

"I'm not sure what I'm saying is... I'd life... I want to give us a chance. With a war going on... we can't be sure if we ever will get this." Allura said as Harry was soon upon her as he then proceeded to wrap his arms around her surprising her.

"I... I don't know what I feel right now teenage hormones and all... but I'm willing to try at least." Harry said as Allura nodded as the two go ready for what may very well be their first kiss.

"Then let's start small and work our way up. It will give me time to learn of how human mating rituals work." Allura said as their lips grew closer.

"And I suppose I can take the time to study how Alteans show affection to those they love." Harry said as soon Allura and he lips had met as the two began to share a kiss in the privacy of this room. Allura had to be sure to erase it so they wouldn't be teased about it later or worse Coran giving to Harry what her father promised to any possible suiters in her life. There kiss began to grow a bit more heated as Allura felt Harry lift up her leg to his waste and hooked his arm around her back pulling her closer as she grabbed his bum but allowed her hand to grab a handful of his wild untamed hair.

The two then separated for air as they gasped at how heated that got and then separated. "We best get back to the others less they draw their own conclusions." Allura said as Harry nodded.

"Of course Princess." Harry agreed as Allura then smiled.

"Well then let's go see if Cedric is awake... darling." Allura said as in turn Harry blushing followed after her as he had one thought right now.

'Did I just get an alien girlfriend?' Harry wondered as he followed after Allura.

(Later back at the Medical Bay)

The group were around Cedric's pod as it seems he was having some discomfort inside the pod. As this happened Ron saw this as he then looked to Allura and Coran nearby all patched up. "Is he ok?" Ron asked as he looked to the two Alteans.

"Sometimes the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions." Allura explained as she looked to the Paladin as Ron and the others waited for their leader to wake up.

"He looks like he's having a bad dream." Ron said as they all saw this before Harry spoke.

"He just got blasted by a space witch, savaged by giant lizards, and nearly got killed by Dragos." Harry began as he looked to the sleeping Cedric. "What dream can be worse than that?" Harry asked as they saw Cedric and the state he was currently in.

"Hey look he's waking up." Hermione said as they all gathered and saw Cedric begin to come to as even Remus and Sirius were grateful for this. Cedric saw them as his pod was still closed around him just waiting to open back up and let him out. From there he smiled to see that they were still all ok as Cedric had some new battle scars that would have a story to tell.

(Scene Break Haggar)

Haggar was seen once more performing the Robeast ritual she had done on the Space Lizard and Myzax as Prorok was seen inside the pod in question. He was clearly coming to after his interrogation and began to come to a horrifying realization. "You know I'm innocent! I would never betray Zarkon!" Prorok called out as he looked to Haggar. "You're weakening the Empire!" Prorok called out in rage as he looked to Haggar.

"You misunderstand. I'm giving you the opportunity to serve the empire." Haggar said as she looked to Prorok with a glare. "You will have the honor of personally bringing down Voltron." Haggar said and thus she began the ritual in question causing Prorok to roar out in pain as he was merged with the Robeast. It wasn't long until the Prorok Robeast began to activate ready to deploy at a moment's notice.

(Later)

Haggar left her lab to find Salazar and Fala waiting for her as she glared at them. "Ah good Haggar are you free by chance?" Salazar asked as Haggar glared but none the less allowed it.

"Proceed." Haggar said as Salazar nodded.

"It has come to my attention that the Rebel Network has been making strives to move against me proving that they are in fact all over the Empire holding positions of power if they have been able to cover it up." Salazar said as he looked to Haggar. "So I feel that to snip this we need to cover all our grounds and I believe one of those grounds is possible Lotor." Salazar said as Haggar listened to what he was suggesting. "I suggest we have someone infiltrate Lotor's inner circle see if he is the leader of this network while keeping tabs on him. After all even a banished prince could pose a problem." Salazar explained as he looked to Haggar.

"We intend to bring this possibility up with Zarkon and feel it would be more appropriate then wasting valuable resources to destroy someone who may not even be involved." Fala said as she looked to her creator. "We wish to meet with him as soon as possible if able." Fala said as Haggar conceded as she saw the logic with that knowing this network had to be flushed out and exploring every avenue to do so was there best shot.

"Very well you will be summoned when it is set up." Haggar said as she then took her leave as the two bowed to her and left the opposing direction.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

The group was in Hermione's small lab in Rowena's lair as she was on the computer with the flash drive plugged into the computer. She was typing away as she tried to locate the Coordinates this Galra had given Harry and Allura. "I'm not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this is correct?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"I'm positive a Galra had helped Allura and I escape from Zarkon's ship." Harry said as it may have been the same Galra who helped shut down Zarkon's barrier.

"Harry you know you cannot trust them." Allura said as despite being there she still had her doubts.

"Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn't he?" Cedric accused as he jumped in and looked torts Allura.

Everyone was wide eyed when they heard this as Allura looked away in a bit of shame as that was another secret she had kept hidden from everyone. "That was a long time ago." Allura said as she looked away.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked as he heard this and was in shock.

"Didn't you see how he stole Orion right out from under Cedric? Or that he could do all those amazing things with his Bayard? Cedric's Bayard? The Black One I might remind you." Harry said as he was being calm about this while trying to be understanding as well. But first Dragos and now this it was clear Altea wasn't all gumdrops and daisies.

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth about Zarkon? Or tell us about Dragos?" Cedric asked as he needed to know they could trust her.

"I wanted to protect you all from the dark history of the paladins so you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own and avoid possible temptation for Dragos." Allura confessed as she looked to everyone. "Dragos may have originally been meant as a support unit or an auxiliary defender but now it became a weapon of absolute last resort and you all saw why." Allura said as that may have helped but not by much. "Cedric you are the Black Paladins now, not Zarkon." Allura said as she looked to Cedric who looked away from them.

"Yes, well, Orion may have a different take on the matter." Cedric said as he somehow knew this was the case. Unlike everyone else his bond with Orion wasn't as strong which made him wonder if there was something wrong. But now it made sense Zarkon there mortal enemy was Orion's Paladin and in a sense Cedric was just available at the time of the choosing. Furthermore if Voltron's power had turned Zarkon from the leader of the Paladins to this tyrannical dictator then many of them began to worry if Voltron's power would make monsters out of the rest of them. After all power corrupts by absolute power corrupts absolutely.

"Wait a moment. I think I see it now," Hermione said as she type a few things in and a few words lit up as the code ran through as Hermione saw the pattern as she said, "There are some repeating numbers in all this Galra code. Let me remove it and get a closer look."

Hermione stop for a moment as she look up at the screen above before she hit enter and suddenly there was coordinates giving direction and placement as Hermione said, "These are Coordinates! They lead here: a place called Thaldycon system."

"Then that is where we are headed then," Cedric said as Allura still didn't like this, even from the Galra they got this from as she said, "I don't like this. How can we trust this?"

"There only one thing we can do at this point, and it's to go there and see for ourselves what this is all about and see if there are any allies to help us, especially ones from Zarkon's own side. We might just find a way to take him down for good," Cedric said as despite what he been through, there no other way to go but forward with the coordinates they were given.

Allura didn't like this plan at all, but there are some risk are worth taking but she knew they must proceed with caution as she said, "WE can check the location, but I still do not like this. The Galra are not to be trusted."

"But if a Galra help you and Harry escape in the first place, then what can we trust?" Hermione said as Draco said, "I get the feeling this is going to be one huge leap of faith here."

"No kidding," Ron said as Sirius said, "We might as well prepared ourselves."

"Yes we should, I will inform Dobby on the situation," Remus said as he went out and look for the house elf in the castle and tell him to prepare for anything.

(Later)

One wormhole open up in a field of what seem to be large crystals around as the castle navigate through it as Coran voice spoken out saying, "Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise."

(Inside the castle)

Can we get closer to get a better look?" Cedric said with Coran said to him, "I don't want to bring the castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts."

Coran show the inner of the crystal on screen showing what's in them as they give out warning sighs as Coran went on saying, "Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to wozbaly."

"Are you sure this is right?" Harry question as Coran look over to him and said, "These are the Coordinates number five gave me."

"Hey those decryption were spot on," Hermione yell from her chair as Cedric think for a moment as he said, "There must be something we're missing."

"Let's get out of here. We've checked it out, but now it's time to move on," Allura said as Cedric soon said, "There must be something here we're not seeing. I can feel it."

"Same," Harry said as he wanted this to be true as well with Remus said, "Then let us wait, you can prepared a wormhole jump princess Allura, in case something does show up and attack us."

Allura wanted to get out of the area fast as she could but it seem she was out voted here and said, "Fine then, I will set some Coordinates for a worm hole jump."

(Zarkon's ship)

Haggar stood before Zarkon as he had finished looking over the data Salazar and Fala had gathered for him. "Sire, Prorok's transformation is complete. We only need to know where to send him." Haggar said as Zarkon smirked ready to reclaim his Lion. This mission Salazar and Fala suggested was spot on. But first the Black Lion was priority.

(Later)

Zarkon was once more in the room where he had managed to boost his link to the Black Lion as Haggar and her Druids gathered around him again. In turn they unleashed the power as it flowed into Zarkon empowering him even more as he had power that was rightfully his to reclaim. As Zarkon floated Haggar focused the power and knew he was ready.

"Now, reach out with your mind!" Haggar called out as she looked to her emperor.

Zarkon was way ahead of Haggar as despite being a bit out of practice he knew what to do. In Zarkon's vision he saw planets and starts fly past him as he connected to the Black Lion intent on taking back the stolen power that was his. He soon saw the Castle of Lions and knew the system it was in before he was pulled back into reality. He groaned at the strain from it but was pleased to have gotten what he needed from it. "I have the coordinates to launch the beast." Zarkon said as he stood back up. "And inform Salazar and Fala I have a mission for them both." Salazar said as he knew like Salazar said it was best to cover all your wagers.

(Back with the Paladins)

Cedric and the Paladins were scanning the crystal wall to locate whatever was in that drives coordinates but so far to no avail. Just then the alarm went off around them as everyone began to panic. "There's an intruder in the Castle!" Coran called out in a panic as everyone got to work.

"What how can someone just sneak aboard the ship?!" Draco called out in a panic as Allura was already on it.

"I knew coming here was a mistake!" Allura called out as she began to look through the live video footage for the intruder's location. Once she had security feed up her eyes scanned through the images in an attempt to locate the intruder until her eyes fell upon one screen that showed the intruder in question. "There he is! Level Five!" Allura called out as they had to catch him now before he does Ancients know what.

"Everyone suit up!" Cedric ordered as they had an intruder to catch.

(Later after everyone suited up)

Draco was heard running down the hall with his Bayard in one hand and wand in the other. He was ready to use both as needed as he came down the hall to find there intruder. Once he was located Draco activated his Bayard with his wand hidden in his armors gauntlet part for instant draw. Once he had the rifle up Draco aimed it at the intruder ready to bring him in.

"I got him." Draco said as he saw his foe.

"Keep an eye on him, Draco. We're all headed toward you." Cedric was heard on the communications as they even had Remus and Sirius joining in on their hunt for this intruder.

The intruder turned his attention to Draco who aimed his rifle at him ready to fire. "Hold it right there!" Draco said as he saw the black wearing foe with what appeared to be three eye holes on his armor all glowing a violet color. The intruder in response began to charge at Draco as he was forced to fire at him.

"Careful, he's faster than an angry Klanmuir!" Coran called out as Draco's shots all missed one after the other. "But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!" Coran called out just as the intruder disarmed Draco of his Bayard.

"Stupify!" Draco called out firing a spell at the foe who dodged it with ease.

"I was right!" Coran called out as Draco rolled his eyes in response to this.

"Coran you're not helping!" Draco called out as he fired a few more spells before grabbing his Bayard and firing it off once more.

"Somebody's as mad as a wet Chuper." Coran called out as Draco gave chase as best he could.

(Meanwhile with Hermione)

"Coming your way, number 5," Coran called out as Hermione ready her Bayard for anything, as soon she reach the hall on the right side, suddenly the intruder leap out, landing on his feet before rushing Hermione as she duck under while the foe leap over her.

Hermione rolled and turn around quickly to fire her hook at the intruder only for him to jump and twist his whole body to catch the hook of the weapon as Hermione pull on it as she yell out while see to be in a struggle with the foe, "I have him!"

The foe didn't see it that way as he started running down the hall dragging Hermione with him as she yell out as she said, "Correction I don't have him!"

Draco came running up behind seeing Hermione getting drag away as he follow behind holding his Bayard weapon still, as Coran called out on that, "He's dragging Hermione away!"

(Ron)

"Come back here!" Hermione said as she yell out while pulling on her weapon, as the two were passing by another hall on the left, with Ron heard Hermione yelling as he quickly turn around and saw the intruder running by as he held up his weapon and fire upon him, only to miss and nearly hit Hermione while she was still being drag along as she yell out, "Ronald!"

Ron stop firing at that while he went while rubbing his head a bit, "Hu? Oh sorry!"

"Oh Ron failed the team, guys" Coran called out as Ron chase after them with Draco running ahead of him with Ron went, "Hey!"

(Cedric)

"Alright it's up to Cedric now," Coran called out as Cedric stand by ready with his gauntlet as he said, "Copy that. I'm ready for him."

Cedric activate the gauntlet weapon function as Coran said, "Ooh, this is exciting! He got a laser fingers!" with Cedric roll his eyes as Coran is really sounding like one of the announcer of Quidditch which wasn't the time to be doing such a thing, especially throughout the whole castle where everyone can hear him, including the intruder.

"One young and leader of the paladins, one seemingly indestructible foe," Coran announce as the intruder came running up as Cedric quickly ruck under the energy rope of Hermione's weapon while turn around to chase him while Hermione turn the corner well enough while Cedric jump over the rope this time while chasing the foe.

Cedric took a chance as he ran by the intruder but miss to his the intruder while Coran announce, "swing and a miss!"

Cedric try again as he leap at the being, which the foe dodge it again with Coran announce, "Oh another swing and a miss!"

The Hufflepuff student recover from the leap and chase after the intruder as he went down the same hall as him and Hermione went down on as Cedric fan as fast as he could to catch up but he can barely keep up with Coran called out, "He can't touch him! He's too fast!"

Cedric and Hermione looked at each other as they thought of a plan as no words needed to be said as Hermione nodded and put the break on the intruder as she put her feet down hard on the ground slowing the guy said before Cedric try again activating his booster to leap up at him and slash down with his gauntlet with the sound of weapon clashing against each other, as Cedric glove was block by the intruder's sword that was on his back before taking advantage of the situation of coming closer to Cedric and pull at the gauntlet while knocking Cedric back at the same time with his shoulder, disarming Cedric of the gauntlet before throwing it to the side as Coran said, "he pulled his gauntlet off his hand! It's on the ground!"

With Cedric quickly pulled at his wand to cast a spell but the intruder was way ahead of him as he yank hard on Hermione's weapon pulling her so hard she came flying towards the two, while the intruder step back and pulled again to make Hermione swing in midair and slam into Cedric while making him drop his wand as the two went down the hall.

Cedric recover fast as Hermione took the buff of the landing and try to punch at the guy, only for him to hook his arms with Cedric and swing him around and throw him at Draco and Ron that were coming up from behind and hit right into them, knocking all three down.

As the intruder soon heard of a weapon being form behind him as he turn with his weapon in hand only for it to be knock out of his hand as a Harry quickly cast, "Expelliarmus!"

Taken by surprise by this as his sword was knock away quite far from him as it landed on the ground, with Harry soon pointed his sword at the intruder's neck showing that he has him with his wand out to the side ready to cast another spell as Sirius and Remus came rushing up with their wands pointed at the intruder as Remus said, "I suggest you give up, whoever you are."

"Try running again and I'll turn into a dog to bite your let off," Sirius threaten as his dog form was faster than his human form anyways and has a mean bite too, as Ron acknowledge that as Sirius bit into his leg a bit too hard to drag him off to get to Peter Pettigrew who was still in his rat form during that time while he was also Ron's pet at the time too.

"But at the same time I'd have killed you both." The intruder said as they soon saw in his hand was a dagger in a reverse grip pointed at Sirius gut ready to stab and slit their throats. "But that would destroy the purpose of your arrival here." The intruder said as he pulled back on his attack as Harry did the same. Harry's eyes then drifted to the side where the weapon laid and was wide eye when he saw the crest on the weapons hilt as he recognized it instantly.

The intruder then began to pull off his hood and in turn caused the helmet to vanish revealing the face of the Galra but not any lone Galra the one who had broken Harry and Allura out. "It's you." Harry said as he recognized the Galra who helped him and Allura.

But just then Allura came from behind and pinned the Galra in question to the wall as she glared hatefully at him with a loud bang and a grunt from the Galra. "Who are you?!" Allura demanded as she glared at the Galra no doubt holding strong feelings over the past even after 10 millennia of slumber.

"Stop, Allura!" Harry called out as he looked to Allura. "Don't you remember this is the Galra who helped us escape?" Harry said as Allura heard this and looked back to the Galra. Then the memory came back of how he returned Harry's catalyst and his Bayard from before seeing as Harry had left his dagger on the ship before.

"You've come." The Galra said grateful that they figured out his codes.

(Later at the Lounge)

"I don't believe this is necessary." Cedric said as he saw the Galra was in cuffs to keep him from doing something against them. "I mean he did save your lives." Cedric said as Remus agreed as Sirius looked to the weapon as like Remus noted it looked familiar somehow.

"That may be so but I will not have a quiznak-ing Galra Soldier on the bridge of my ship." Allura said as the Lounge was the next best thing. "It's only because he saved us I'm even allowing this." Allura said as she owed this soldier that much for helping herself and Harry escape.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." The Galra soldier in question said as he could understand their distrust of him all things considered.

"Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?" Allura accused as she glared at him.

"I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war. And because of the return of Voltron, we are closer that we've ever been." The Soldier said as Harry then realized something.

"Sorry um we didn't get your name sir." Harry said as the Galra understood that much.

"My name is Ulaz young one and I know who all of you are already." Ulaz said as he looked to them and understood.

"When you released us you said there were others working with you." Harry said as he looked to Ulaz wanting answers to that.

"Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora." Ulaz said as Ron noted something he said.

"Uh, others? Are they here? Ron asked clearly scared to which Draco face palmed himself.

"Ron act more like a Gryffindor and less like a scared deer in front of the chained up prisoner. It makes us appear weak to him." Draco scolded as he looked over to Ron.

"I am alone on this base." Ulaz said catching there attention to which Allura drew forth her skepticism.

"What is this base you're talking about?! The coordinates you gave us just led us to this wasteland." Allura demanded as she glared at Ulaz who had an explanation for that.

"The Base is hidden. Now that I know it is you all that have come, you are welcome to our outpost." Ulaz said as he looked to the group. "It lies dead ahead." He said giving directions to the base.

"Behind all the Xenthorium Clusters?" Hermione began to which Ulaz figured she'd make that assumption.

"No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time." Ulaz explained as Allura then looked to the side.

"Coran, are you hearing this?" Allura asked as she expected an answer for this if it was lie or truth.

(On the Bridge with Coran)

Coran was already working on that as the scanners picked the energy suggesting Space-Time manipulation. "I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen." Coran said as he saw Ulaz maybe speaking truth. "I supposed it could be a cloaked base." Coran said confirming what Ulaz had said.

(Lounge)

"Just fly straight for the center of the Xanthorium cluster. You will see." Ulaz confirmed as he looked to Allura who didn't buy it one bit.

"You think you're just going to get me to destroy our ship just because you said so?" Allura accused as she glared at Ulaz.

"We came out here to find some answers." Harry began as he looked to Allura. "Take it from someone who's gone his whole life without any straight answers are we going to turn back now?" Harry asked accusingly to Allura who saw the resolve Harry had for this.

"Harry I understand where you're coming from but this doesn't feel right." Ron said as then Draco spoke up in agreement.

"And I'd hate to agree with Weasley but I think he's right on this." Draco said but Cedric spoke up.

"Ulaz freed Harry and Allura without him they wouldn't be here. None of us would be here we owe him that much." Cedric argued taking Harry's side on this to which Allura saw she was beaten here.

"Fine. Slow and Steady, Coran. Head for the Xanthorium Cluster." Allura ordered to which Coran had no choice but to follow orders.

(Control Room)

"Yes, Princess. Beginning approach." Coran said as he got to work on the task at hand.

(Outside)

The Castle of Lions began its approach to the Cluster as the scanners of the ship already picked up on the large cluster and the possible damage it can do.

(Bridge)

"Impact imminent in five four." Coran said quiet worried as the alarms began to blare warning the crew or trying to wake them up to avoid the imminent impact. "Three two." He continued to count down as the ship got closer to the cluster.

(Outside)

Suddenly there was a bright light with the castle of lion was pull through a tunnel way that seem similar to a wormhole but it seem that light and space were bend all around them.

(Inside)

Coran was shock to see the view he is seeing as he said out loud, "Well that's something."

"What is it?" Allura asked as Coran type a few things before he said, "Putting it up on the screens."

(Lounge)

The wizard paladins, the two adult wizards, and the princess watch as they see the screen flash in colors as they see they were in the tunnel of light and space bend around them as Hermione said, "Amazing. They're folding space."

"Amazing," Remus said as it was a site to behold with Sirius was sort of speechless as he never saw a think like it, not even with magic

"It's like a space Jam Roly-Poly, or a space Puff Pastry," Ron said as he image the food in his head as he drool a bit before he said, "Or a space stuff pie."

Before Ron could go on with food, Hermione smack him upside the head and said, "Stop talking about food, and it isn't like that anyways it's more like a Tartus from Doctor Who, or in this case the Extension Charm."

Suddenly the ship reach the end of the tunnel as right before them was the hidden base within the folded space as Ulaz told to show he was telling the truth as Harry said, "and I thought magic was Amazing."

(Outside)

"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications base Thaldycon," Ulaz said as he given the name of the base to the wizard paladins.

(Inside)

"Now, if you'll free me, I need to send a message to the leadership," Ulaz said as he stood up with the Voltron force team turn to him as he went on saying, "They need to know I've made contact with Voltron."

"Go with him," Allura order as she didn't want to take any chances as she look to Cedric and said, "And keep an eye on him. I'm staying here."

"Oh can we go?" Ron asked as then Hermione jumped in.

"I wish to see how they made the space pocket." Hermione said as if Altea can create a combination of technology and magic she could only fathom what a machine like this could be capable of.

"You lot go on ahead I'll stay behind in case we were followed." Draco said as Allura agreed to that. After all if Draco tries to flirt with her he will be in a rude awakening that she was currently spoken for.

(Later outside)

Godric was seen flying out as he made his way to the Thaldycon base as he carried four out of the five Paladins and Ulaz within the cockpit. They flew around the ring as they saw an energy forming inside the spinning ring. "This is the Gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station." Ulaz said as he gave them a bit of a tour.

(Godric)

The group saw this and were all amazed at what they saw. "It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire." Ulaz explained while getting to the serious part of this topic. "Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology." Ulaz said as Harry got to the major part of it.

"So there are Galra out there who are not loyal to Zarkon?" Harry asked as they flew to the base.

"We thought expanding the Galra Empire would bring stability. We learned to late, a tyrant doesn't seek stability, only power." Ulaz explained as they began to dock into the base.

(Back on the Castle of Lions)

Allura watched as Godric entered the base as she was worried for Harry and his friends. Draco was of course keeping watch on his station as Sirius and Remus both saw the state Allura was in. "Worried Princess?" Sirius asked as he walked up to Allura.

"Oh um in a sense." Allura said as Sirius looked to her.

"You don't trust Ulaz do you?" Sirius asked as Allura looked to the side. "But it's not for the reason you say." Sirius added as he figured it out from the get go.

"Well..." Allura began but Sirius cut her off.

"It's no problem Princess no one can blame you for that kind of trauma." Sirius said as Allura was caught off guard by that. "I mean Zarkon was the Leader of the Paladins and look where we are now." Sirius said as Allura looked away. "But I know Orion wouldn't make mistakes like that... maybe at the time he saw something inside Zarkon that he has now lost." Sirius said as Allura listened. "Maybe he was good once but that time has passed hasn't it." Sirius said as Allura then looked down.

"Besides I'm sure Harry will be ok, old Prongslet isn't one to fall for a trap so easily." Sirius said as Allura perked up falling into his trap.

"If this Ulaz does something he won't have long to regret it." Allura said as Sirius then smiled to this.

"Allura at least wait for the wedding night I'm sure you and Harry will have plenty of time for that." Sirius said as Allura then blushed at the implications.

"Wait you mean you?" Allura began as Sirius smiled.

"Better tell Coran before he goes over the video footage." Sirius said as Allura was blushing how Sirius as opposed to his name figured it out so easily.

"Wait the Princess and Potter fancy each other?!" Draco asked in shock overhearing the conversation as Draco laughed to this. "Oh Harry will NOT hear the end of this when he gets back." Draco laughed as Remus heard while Coran was too focused on his work to put the pieces together.

"Ancients help me." Allura sighed as she rubbed her eyes in frustration.

(Later in the Base)

Harry with his helmet off was looking to the energy ball as Ulaz did his work nearby while the others surrounded him and watched him like a hawk. "With our members working on the inside planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance." Ulaz said as he showed Galra HQ on the screen and the data they have on it. Harry of course began to make his way back to the group as this place was erupting so many questions inside his mind that he needed to ask.

"So you have agents working within Zarkon's ranks?" Ron asked with Ulaz checking the levels of things before he turns to him and said, "How do you think the princess and the red paladin was able to escape their cell upon his ship, or how you got away from Zarkon in the last fight? Do you think those shields around Zarkon's command center went down on their own? We've got people risking their lives in this war, just like you."

Hermione realize what Ulaz said, she took this chance as she step forth towards the Galra warrior and asked, "If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where my family is at, and perhaps tell me what has happen to Lucas Barnes, he a friend to my family and he was with them during their capture."

"I knew others from earth were captured. I never saw them, but I have some records of Galra Prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship," Ulaz said as he turn back to the computer with Harry eyeing the weapon on the Galra's back, as he saw a familiar marking on it, with the blade itself seem similar that to his knife he was given as he soon asked, "Excuse me of being rude but, what's that weapon you carry upon your back?"

Ulaz said as he turn to harry pulling out his weapon and held it out to him for him to see better as he said, "It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our order carries."

Harry looked at the blade more carefully and knew now that his knife is something not of his weapon, but keep a straight look on his face and said, "Its wonderful craftsmanship."

Suddenly the alarm started to go out with a red light flashing, gaining everyone's attention as they turn to the screen and saw something coming into the Xanthorium field as Ulaz saw this and said, "Oh no."

(Outside the pocket space)

A Galra ship approaches, and it wasn't a normal battleship of the Galra, but a carrier of a monster coffin.

(Inside)

Ulaz turn to the paladins as he said to them, "You were tracked!"

"What? Us?" Hermione said as she didn't believe that as Ron jump the gun as he look to the Galra warrior and said, "If Zarkon knows we're here, then you would be the one to tell him!"

"Ron, we cannot accuse him of something with no proof," Harry said defending Ulaz, as he knew why would he save him and the princess from their cell just to be captured again?

(Outside)

The ship came closer and closer until it stops as its back area tips up before steam or gas was release from it, and open up like the last two monster coffin the paladins and Voltron face against before, and within it a real metal Golem the Galra had made to fight against them.

(Outpost)

"It's another one of Zarkon's golem beast." Ron began to stutter as he saw the Robeast here.

"Robeast!" Hermione finished as it was a combination of the words Robot and Beast becoming Robeast.

"We have to get back to the ship!" Cedric called out knowing they had to hurry.

"Paladins wait!" Ulaz called out as he then pulled out another flash drive. "These are instructions on how to reach the Blade or Marmora Headquarters." Ulaz began while passing the drive to Cedric. "Before you go there find out how Zarkon is tracking you." He said as Cedric took the drive in question. "If you lead him there our entire underground network everything we've spent centuries building will be lost." Ulaz explained as the group understood.

(Later Castle of Lions)

Allura saw Godric approaching the castle as they needed to escape before the Robeast finds them. "I knew he could not be trusted!" Allura called out as she saw this.

"It wasn't him!" Cedric called out as he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the screen.

"How can you be so sure?" Allura asked before Harry spoke up.

"Because he was just as surprised as we were when the Robeast appeared even more so in fact." Cedric explained as he looked to the screen.

"Well it doesn't matter now! What should we do?" Coran asked as Sirius saw this with Remus.

"Open to ideas." Sirius agreed as they had to think of something.

(Godric)

"Why don't we just hide here in the space cloak and wait for it to go away." Ron suggested as Cedric had to agree for now.

"Everyone get to your Lions but don't launch. We'll wait to see what this thing does." Cedric said knowing how last time if Gladiolus and Ron didn't use that shoulder cannon the Balmera would have died. They needed to see what it can do and figure out how to respond to it before it attacked. "I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to." Cedric said as that was also a though he shared with Ron.

(Robeast)

The Prorok Robeast approached the cluster and began scanning for his intended targets. As he looked upon the cluster he knew the Paladins had to be here somewhere but the question was where.

(Rowena)

"We should be safe while we're hidden in the space pocket." Hermione said as she waited in her Lion ready to deploy.

"Something isn't right." Rowena said as she knew something was wrong and there was more to this Robeast then they were seeing.

(Prorok)

The Robeast mouth opened as a light shined from it before it began to suck in the Xanthorium Clusters eating then whole.

(Castle of Lions)

Everyone saw this and were wide eyed at what the Robeast was doing. "He's drawing in the Xanthorium Clusters!" Coran called out as it happened.

"That's bad right?" Sirius asked hoping it wasn't bad.

"Look!" Remus called out as something was now happening.

(Prorok)

Prorok then closed his maw once he gathered enough and when he did his eyes flashed to life. He once more opened his maw and in turn fired a powerful beam across the Xanthorium Cluster causing the explosive properties to go off. Clearly by consuming the Xanthorium Crystal's he used them to fuel his beam weapon as he used the weapon to clear up the crystals in his way.

Once he got some of the clusters cleared he scanned the area again. When he did so he detected the space time pocket. Now that he detected the pocket he began to make his approach torts the space pocket.

(Paladins)

"Um mates I think he knows we're here." Ron said as he was very worried now.

"Hold." Cedric ordered as he needed to be sure if it even knew and was just taking pot shots to draw them out.

(Prorok)

The Robeast then proceeded to fire off more of its beam attacks at the area and in turn began to hit the barrier and a few shots made it through.

(Castle of Lion)

"He knows we're here!" Remus cried out as he got to work.

"Get the particle barrier up!" Allura ordered as the crew got to work.

"Barrier up!" Sirius called out as the barrier managed to stop some of the attacks.

(Battle)

Prorok once he ran out of ammo began to once more consume the Xanthorium cluster in preparation for his next attack.

(Castle of Lion)

"He's rearing for another attack!" Coran called out as he saw this. Just then they all felt the castle move as clearly they were being sucked in.

"He's pulling us in as well!" Remus cried out as they were in a pickle now.

"Paladins I think it's time to launch!" Allura called out as they had to move now.

(Paladins)

"Form Voltron!" Cedric ordered and thus they launched and began to form Voltron.

(Battle)

As Prorok was about to fire again Voltron shot out of the pocket in space and punched Prorok. The attack caused the Robeast to lose its aim and shoot upward. This caused the explosions to go off above them instead and away from harming anyone here.

(Allura)

AS the battle progressed the Station began to shut down and when it did the Castle of Lions became exposed as the result. "We're Exposed the Space fold has been lowered!" Allura called out as this occurred.

"Look!" Sirius called out as in turn they saw as smaller vessel fly off as Allura saw this as did the others.

"Well, there goes Ulaz." Coran said as Ulaz flew off in the ship.

Allura glared at the fleeing ship no doubt assuming that she was right about the Galra. "I knew we should never trust a Galra." Allura said as Sirius saw this with Remus.

"No there must be more to it than that." Remus said as he paid close attention as none of this made sense if Ulaz set them up.

"Worry about it later we have a Robeast to deal with!" Coran called out as the battle outside progressed.

(Battle)

Voltron was seen fighting the Robeast off as Prorok was sent flying back from it. "Let's send this beast to the stake. Fire lasers!" Cedric ordered as in turn Voltron fired off the lasers from the Red and Green Lions. Harry and Hermione smirked at that direct hit no doubt enjoying their short lived victory until they were left in shock at what came next. Prorok was unharmed and what was worse he once more opened his maw and began to draw in the Xanthorium Clusters into himself.

"He's acquiring more ammunition!" Hermione called out in a panic as she saw this.

"Move! Move! Move!" Cedric called out as he saw this.

In turn Prorok fired his beam again as Voltron tried to outfly the beam. But when factoring the Xanthorium Clusters Voltron may have avoided the beam but not the explosions from the Clusters. This in turn caused Voltron to go flying off course as the Paladins cried out from the shock. "Draco! Ronald! Give me full reverse boost!" Cedric called as he had clearly been studying certain terms with the other two purebloods.

Case and point was when the Blue and Yellow Lion legs made the boost and stopped Voltron from hitting another one of those volatile crystals. But alas after Voltron regained his balance Prorok was already drawing both the clusters and Voltron into its maw. As Voltron tried to fly away the pull was strong making it difficult for Voltron to make his escape. This in turn led to Voltron being hit by the clusters being drawn in and in turn carried by the current.

(Ron)

"Bloody hell this thing wants to eat us!" Ron cried out in a panic as he tried to get them free.

(Battle)

Voltron was soon in the Robeast grip as it grabbed Voltron's arms while Voltron used his legs to keep himself from going into the glowing mouth. "Can't get free." Cedric said as he tried to free themselves.

(Harry)

"I have an idea!" Harry called out as he then activated a weapon.

(Battle)

Voltron then with the Red Lion summoned what appeared to be a beam dagger and in turn stabbed at the Robeast freeing themselves. In turn Voltron then proceeded to aim the red Lion arm at the Robeast in question as a red beam formed in the Lions maw. "Expelliaumus!" The Paladins called out the charm and in turn the red beam shot out and blasted the Robeast back from them.

Voltron then proceeded to fly off after a great use of magic from the Paladins with Voltron as the focus for it. The Robeast of course gave chase having no intentions of letting the Defender of the Universe get away from them. "We need to keep our distance from this Robeast!" Cedric called out as Voltron flew away.

In turn the Robeast began firing beam after beam at Voltron hitting the Clusters and in turn using the resulting explosions to hit Voltron instead. This resulted in Voltron being in the explosion but before they knew it Voltron flew out of the explosion in question and kept its distance. This in turn resulted in the Paladins once more being drawn in as Voltron flew around to avoid the tractor beam.

"It's trying to draw us in again!" Ron called out as they flew around in a sort of panic.

Voltron tried to fly away from the tractor beam and while it had some success the Robeast still managed to get the drop of him. Voltron in turn moved and began to blast the thrusters to get away from the tractor beam.

(Draco)

"I'm burning the thrusters at full blast and it's not making a difference!" Draco called out as they needed a new plan fast.

(Battle)

Voltron was soon upon the Robeast who looked ready to complete its mission until a laser shot fired at the Robeast. This in turn caused the Tractor Beam to lose its focus freeing Voltron with the aid of a small explosion. Voltron looked and saw it was the Castle of Lions that saved them which meant the crew gave them a hand.

(Castle of Lions)

"Is everyone alright?" Allura asked as she saw the battle progress.

Just then Draco appeared on screen as he looked to be in some discomfort. "Alive, yes. All right, no." Draco said just before the tractor Beam was active again and began to draw in the Castle of Lions. Allura cried out as Sirius saw the Tractor Beam was drawing in the Xanthorium Crystals as well which began to hit the Castle.

(Voltron)

The Paladins saw this as Harry began to panic a bit. "It's going for the castle!" Harry cried out knowing they had to act fast.

"We need some way to stop its tractor beam!" Hermione called out mentally running the numbers on how to do it.

"I got an idea! Hermione, form Shield!" Cedric called out as he looked to Hermione.

(Battle)

Voltron in turn formed the shield as ordered and got ready for their plan. Voltron in turn charged in with the shield up intent on saving the Castle of Lion and its crew. "We can use the shield to block the beam." Cedric said as they charged into battle. Voltron then rammed the shield into the maw holding it open before delivering a powerful punch to the Robeast. The Robeast was sent flying from it as it flew away a bit out of control.

(Voltron)

"Ok we stopped the beam. Now, what?" Harry asked as he wanted to know what their next plan was.

"Now, we go on the offensive." Cedric said as he was ready to fight.

"The Xanthorium Clusters! We can use them!" Hermione called out as she had the idea.

"Good thinking Kitten." Rowena was heard from Hermione's mind as she smiled seeing the Green Lion giving her a bit of a pet name.

"Well cub what are you waiting for an invitation?!" Godric called out from within Harry's thoughts as he knew they needed to move now.

(Battle)

Voltron grabbed his shield and began pushing the Robeast to the largest Xanthorium Cluster closes to them as Voltron showed its superior power to this mindless monster. Voltron soon managed to get the Robeast to slam into the largest cluster he could find and in turn causing a powerful explosion to go off. Of course before the explosion went off the Shield returned to Voltron's grip as they all saw this.

All was joy and happiness as they saw the danger had been dealt with. All was ready to go home until the danger came back with a powerful beam. Voltron was forced to use his shield to block it but the beam was too powerful as it forced Voltron back hard. "The Shield can't hold back this much power!" Hermione cried out as the Paladins tried to stop the attack with a cry of shock and pain.

It wasn't long until Voltron lost his shield and was sent flying back allowing the Robeast to take the offensive. The Robeast charged at Voltron and began to suck him in with the tractor beam again forcing Voltron to use his thrusters to hold off the pull with little success.

(Cedric)

"We might not be strong enough to beat this beast?!" Ron cried out as he was now scared for his life. Cedric growled as he saw Ron on his screen trying his best to think of something.

(Harry)

"Don't give up! We can't give in yet!" Harry cried out as he tried to hold the line to come up with something.

But when the end seemed at hand a new voice was heard that the Paladins recognized. "Hold on!" Ulaz called out through the communications shocking them to no end.

"Ulaz?!" Harry asked in shock when he heard the Galra from before.

(Ulaz)

Ulaz was flying the escape ship torts the Robeast as he had never ran off to begin with. He was waiting for an opening and right now it was now or never. "I'm going to take it down from the inside!" Ulaz called out as he flew straight to the Robeast.

"Ulaz don't! Let us handle this!" Cedric called out as many of the Paladins shared his thoughts on this.

"Voltron is too valuable. The Universe needs you!" Ulaz called out as he flew straight into the maw of the beast. Needless to say many were in shock at what they were seeing as Ulaz closed his eyes waiting for the end. Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice and in a war... sacrifices had to be made for the sake of victory. In hope for a peaceful end where all are one.

(Battle)

Ulaz ship flew into the Robeast maw where it then closed down on it but alas nothing happened. The Robeast glared at Voltron who managed to reacquire its wings before charging in. The paladins gasped in shock to the oncoming foe and got ready with Voltron. "Get ready!" Cedric called out as Voltron took a battle stance.

But just then something began to happen as the Robeast stopped and began to convulse as sparks began to go off around it. It opened its maw almost as if to roar in pain before to their shock the Robeast began to implode on itself. "Ulaz opened up the space pocket from the inside!" Hermione called out as she saw this. "It's collapsing in on itself!" Hermione called out before there was nothing left of the Robeast except an explosion that created a large gap in the cluster belt.

(Paladins)

"He did it." Ron said happy to see this as all were smiled save for Harry.

"Ulaz saved us." Harry said as he saw this and then it dawned to him as it did for Cedric.

(Cedric)

"He's gone." Cedric said as he quickly began to realize the dangers of this war and what it would lead them to.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

The Paladins were gathered as they all looked to each other seeing death first hand especially in a war. "I hope you all know what this means when Ulaz sacrificed himself." Cedric began as Hermione agreed.

"Yes... this isn't some duel between Wizards or some competition this is actual war where one wrong move can mean our deaths." Hermione confessed as she looked to her friends.

"But we didn't sign up for this." Ron said sacred of possibly dying.

"We have to Ron." Harry said as he was reeling from all of this. "We all have something or someone on Earth and if the Galra get to Earth the people we love will be hurt or worse." Harry said as Draco nodded to them.

"As much as I hate to say it I'm with Harry on this one." Draco said as they all knew the risks that were involved with this war.

"Alright then we need to figure out how Zarkon tracked us so you guys all look around the ship see if we can find some tracking charm or device." Cedric ordered and in turn Ron, Hermione, and Draco took their leave for now leaving Harry and Cedric alone.

"You made a good call Harry to trust Ulaz." Cedric said as he looked outside the window to open space where he got a good view of the spot Ulaz died at.

"Yes Ulaz he saved all of our lives." Harry said as the facts were in the pudding as it were. Harry then had to ask as he needed some sort of confirmation here. "Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us somehow?" Harry asked as he looked to the leader of Voltron while the doors opened behind them to allow someone in.

"We cannot know for sure." Allura was heard causing all eyes to fall to her as she walked in. "Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts." Allura said as she stood there with the door closing behind her.

"You don't really think Ulaz gave us up? After he sacrificed himself?" Cedric asked accusingly as Allura then looked to the side deep in thought.

"At first I did." Allura began cutting the two boys off. "Maybe it was past trauma's erupting to prejudice but the fact Ulaz saved our lives twice already I doubt he sold us out like that." Allura confessed as this caused Harry and Cedric's rage to die down a bit. "But it still leads to question how he found us." Allura said as she looked to them. "But regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot remain here any longer. It isn't safe." Allura said as they still had a job to do after all.

"We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz's group, finish what we started." Harry said as he looked to Allura.

"No." Cedric cut in as he looked to Harry and Allura. "We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war." Cedric said as they were all in agreement on this.

(Later with Harry)

Harry was looking intently to his dagger as he looked to the crest upon it. He knew where he saw it and knew Ulaz weapon had the same crest. If the dagger was connected to the Blades of Marmora then whoever gave it to him was connected as well. This wasn't like Hogwarts trying to find truth of recent events every year. This was about trying to find answers of a personal matter yet he knew not what it meant but he intended to find out.

(Scene Break Galra HQ)

Fala was walking around the base as she went to Haggar's lair to drop off a few things. As she walked she entered calmly using her access pass to do so and made her way inside. She was to meet with either one of her Druids or Haggar herself depending on who was available. It was a simple errand and Fala was happy to do it because it left her alone to her thoughts. But then her eyes fell to an item in question. She walked over to it and inspected the plant in a glass containment unit. IT was kept in preserved condition as she looked closely to it.

"A Lily flower." Fala said as she then blinked in surprised wondering how she knew it. She looked closer to the flower before yelping in shock as images rushed to her head. She saw a field of flowers and a young girl with crimson red hair and a boy with greasy black hair. Fala hissed as the boy vanished leaving the girl in her place as she looked to Fala.

"Do you remember?" The Girl asked between flashes as Fala tried to ignore it. "Do you remember who you were who you're supposed to be?" The girl asked as Fala was feeling pain from it.

"Fala." Came a voice as Fala was brought back to the world of the living. Fala looked over and saw a druid inspecting her as she saw him as well. "Do you have the delivery?" The Druid asked as Fala nodded.

"Yes of course sorry." Fala said passing the data logs to the Druid.

"Thank you. You may go." The Druid said as he went to report to Haggar as Fala left leaving the flower where it was.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go another finished chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time leave a review before any of you leave and as I always say ja-ne


	17. Chapter 13: Fala of the Faint Smile

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Here we go a new chapter folks let's begin.

(Start Chapter)

Harry was in the shower after everything that had occurred for them. He felt he needed this small break especially when Draco dropped the ball on it after the mission and search for the tracker. Nothing came up but now he had Coran watching both of them like a hawk, Sirius cracking jokes on how James would be proud, Remus just going with it, and Hermione congratulating Harry and Allura for getting together. Ron felt bad at first seeing as Ginny wanted to be the Mrs. Potter but it seems she had missed her chance for it.

Harry had opted to take a shower seeing as his Allura was busy with a few things... his Allura... it's strange to think how things had evolved between them both. Allura was his girlfriend after she was given a proper explanation about it. Of course Ron and Draco didn't let him hear the end of it with Ron asking if he should call his mother to get a wedding set up or Draco cracking jokes on how the Heir to the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter was further muddying his blood with an alien from the stars with more magic then anyone would make many purebloods rip their hair out on getting Allura or crying blood treason.

As Harry bathed he failed to notice the bathroom door slide open allowing entrance for someone seeing as the baths were free for today. Hermione was in the lab with Ron working on something, Draco was in the training deck practicing both magic and Bayard combat with Sirius' help, and Remus was with Coran working on repairs for the Castle and further testing how the full moon of other worlds affects Lycanthropy with Remus agreeing for the thought of being freed of his curse. But still the Paladins would be needed outside the ship to handle other repairs so they were given a small break to rest and relax.

So imagine Harry's surprise when two bear arms wrapped around him from behind making him go wide eyed at the chocolate slender arms of a certain Altean. "A... Allura what are you doing here?" Harry squawked as he saw Allura there as currently she was like him bare as the day of her birth with her lone ivory hair undone.

"Hello darling. I heard you were bathing so seeing as I had worked up a sweat myself after some training I figured I would join you." Allura said as the training she was doing was helping Hermione and Sirius translate Altean Magic to Earth Magic and vice versa. Needless to say Harry was caught off guard to see his girlfriend holding a washcloth and being as nude as he was.

The Wizard turned Paladins quickly used his own cloth to hide the developing erection forming down south. "Allura this is the showers and I don't think Coran would appreciate us being like this." Harry said as Allura smiled sensually to him.

"But is this not how most humans perform rituals to attract a mate?" Allura asked as needless to say Harry was confused to this.

"Where did you learn that from?" Harry asked as Allura was completely oblivious when it comes to human relationship interactions.

"Well I had raided Hermione's anime collection after Draco had finished his own raid and found some images that left me wondering such as why a school girl and a creature from the Altean Swamps would perform intimate actions in such a way." Allura began to which she found her mouth covered by a blushing Harry whose glasses began to fog up thankfully.

"Allura... never speak of that again and once the shower is done... we need to talk about appropriate interactions." Harry said as Allura then hit her hand to her palm.

"Oh did I not run into you in the hall with a Talisman of loving toast in my mouth?" Allura asked as Harry really needed to give Allura a proper explanation of how human romance really works. And also he needed to talk to Hermione about her questionable reading material in a possible intervention since Allura found it.

"Look... let's just shower and talk about this later." Harry said hiding his erecting as Allura nodded.

"Very well." She said joining Harry. "At least allow me to wash your back for you." Allura said trying to take Harry's wash cloth unaware of what he was hiding under it.

"No Allura I can handle it don't worry." Harry said as Allura's close proximity wasn't helping things for him.

"No I insist I had studied long and hard on how courting rituals between humans work so our relationship will work properly." Allura said as she then yanked the towel away before she saw the swelling Harry had. This in turn caused the Altean's face to go red while her marks glowed signaling her embarrassment. Harry also blushed as he saw Allura's body in all its nude glory. The two looked back up before turning away as Allura laughed nervously with Harry.

"I um did not know human anatomy works similar to Altean anatomy." Allura said blushing and laughing nervously. "Well let's shower and get to that discussion." Allura said as Harry nodded in response.

"Agreed." Harry said as they quickly began to get the bath out of the way.

'It was so large... I had only seen such things in books.' Allura thought as she couldn't get that weapon out of her mind.

'Bloody Hell I don't know if I'm cursed or bloody lucky to have her in my life.' Harry thought as clearly the two needed to sort out some boundaries later.

(Scene Break Ship's Hull Later)

The Paladins were in full armor outside the ship as after that brief episode in the showers the Paladins were putting in their fair share for repairs. "Let's hurry up with these repairs Zarkon can be here at any moment." Cedric said as he turned a lever and pulled out some tube like object.

"Ok, he panel is off. Now, what?" Ron asked as he was at a lost on what to do.

(Command Deck)

"Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange." Coran said as Remus and Sirius looked to Coran confused.

"Um what?" Sirius asked as he didn't get any of those Altean terms.

(Paladins)

Ron's eye twitched a bit when he heard this and gave a tired look. "Can you be more specific?" Ron asked as he needed earth terms.

"Sorry, Ron, he means the poklones on the agroclams." Allura specified but clearly that wasn't it either.

"Sorry but that doesn't help." Ron said before Draco growled to this.

"Move it Weasley I got this." Draco said as he got to work. He pressed some buttons and turned some knobs. But this proved to be a very bad move as the entire thing began to turn red as the part of the ship they were on began to flash red in response. "Oh bugger that can't be good." Draco said as he realized he was in a pinch now.

(Command Deck)

"No, not the Smalters, the poklones!" Allura corrected fast as she didn't have time to jump out there and fix it herself now.

"No, no! It's the blaxums!" Coran called out in a panic hoping to fix this fast.

(Paladins)

"What are you talking about?!" Harry asked as he didn't understand those terms. Luckily it was Hermione to the rescue as she flew in and observed the technology.

She gave it an inquisitive look completely calm about this before with a fast and easy movement she pressed the buttons, turned the nobs and turned the lever in successive movement causing the red to return to its normal neon blue. "There all fixed crisis averted." Hermione said as Allura heard this.

"Well done, Hermione." Allura offered her praised as she knew to go to Hermione next time they needed repairs to the ship.

"The technology on this ship still somehow amaze me. It's so enlighten. Its structure and size is a 100 times more friction-less than any exoskeleton we have on earth," Hermione said as star has seem to shine from her eyes as she said this as a small tear came to her eyes as she went on saying, "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"It's not a sunset, Granger." Draco said as he cannot understand how a person be so in love with an inanimate flying object like the castle of lions, with Hermione says in an almost depressing tone, "Your right, a billion sunset happens every day. Some genius Engineer actually built this."

"Sort of reminds me of those twisted baked bread I once saw in a muggles bakery," Ron said as he and his family has gone out in the muggle world and looked around and he fell in love with the bake goods he saw through a window of a bakery, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by something hitting him on the side of his helmet as everyone look and saw what hit him, Ron touch the strange object that hit him as he said, "What the?"

Soon enough the ship was flying into a field full of those things that hit Ron as Cedric didn't know what those asteroid thing were as he put up his shield with harry follow suit as Cedric said, "Alright, we're prepared for this. Remember the training we did in the training hall."

As Cedric talk, a few of those asteroid balls came flying by them from behind as Cedric started to says "First we need a temporary cover."

Suddenly one of those asteroid balls suddenly found itself hitting the back of Cedric's head as eh grunt and said, "Wha-?

Everyone turn around and saw Draco having a few of those soft asteroid ball thing in his hands as he said, "My bad. I was trying to hit Potter."

Suddenly an asteroid ball thing was thrown at his helmet face as everyone turn and saw Harry with an asteroid ball thing as he said to him, "Like that Malfoy?"

"Squishy space balls fight!" Ron said as suddenly everyone was grabbing a ball and started to throw at each other as everyone floated around throwing them while putting up their shield to protect themselves from it, with Draco taking advantage of Ron, using his body as a human shield as he yell out with many balls hitting him instead of Draco.

Harry got hit my one with him laughing it off as Cedric said, "All right everyone. Hey, oh! Okay now it's on!"

They all laugh and play with those floating balls, everyone but Hermione as she looked closer at one of those weird balls things as they appears to be glowing and wonder why that is as she took one and said, "I don't think those are asteroid or a comets of sort. Coran I'm going to need a containment box or something."

"Just a tick," Coran said as Hermione waited.

(Inside the ship)

"Sound like they are having fun out there." Sirius said as it seem he would join himself as he about to stand up until Remus stops him.

"Don't even think about it Padfoot," Remus said as he knew Sirius would want to join them if he could. With Allura examining those things from her side as she said, "They appear to be some sort of Hyper-resilient spore."

(Outside)

"This bio-luminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural," Hermione said as a containment unit floated into space by Hermione as she saw it and grab it as she said, "It appears to be made, it could be a code of something."

Hermione put the spore into the containment unit as Ron said, "a Code? Like a password and from who or what?"

Ron was suddenly smack in the face with the spore with Hermione answer him," I don't know. I mean, it make no sense, you can't program a spore."

"If anyone could figure it out here is mostly you Hermione," Cedric said as he suddenly got hit hard by a spore making his drift back a bit with Hermione freak out by that a bit as Ron said, "sorry my bad."

Before anyone could say or do anything else Allura said on the coms, "Before that, everyone need to come in for decontamination."

(Later inside)

Everyone was in the airlock as they came in through, waiting for the decontamination to start as the light turn red before a shower like sprinklers came on and wash all the spore that were on them, with everyone enjoying themselves, then the soap came in with the airlock now filling up with water as Hermione floated around in the bubbles that formed, with harry seem to be getting blasted a lot with a blast of water aimed at him for some reason, no doubt Coran is doing it.

Soon enough the while room was flooded with water as everyone floated in it, before it drain with everyone standing on their feet again, but suddenly a strong drying blow came, drying everyone off with Hermione barely hanging on against the air current blowing on all of them before she was blown back hitting the back wall.

The light turn green from the outside telling it was now safe.

(Scene Break Fala)

As Salazar was discussing with Zarkon about the possibility of Lotor being the source of this Rogue Cell Fala was tasked with investigating other possible avenues. She was told to check out every Commander who would possibly have something against Zarkon or their position in the Empire. She started with those removed from the main fleet for various reasons. Mainly reasons that made them unfit to be part of the main fleet but still part of the empire.

After her episode with that odd flower she focused her mind on her work which was to investigate and that was it. She may not have memories of anything before Haggar finding her but she did know she had a duty to perform and see it through. Luckily she managed to acquire a freighter for this incursion as she flew it with a small crew to the desired location. Many smugglers use this model for various reasons hence why she opted to use the Galra equivalent to it.

Just then communications came in as a robot saw this. "Special Inspector Fala a communication from Olkarion." The machine spoke as Fala nodded.

"Patch it through." Fala said as in turn the Galra Commander stationed there appeared.

"You I want to speak with your ship's captain I require identifications and reason for arrival." The man said as Fala noted the glare he gave her.

"You're looking at her." Fala said as she glared at the Commander who was caught off guard. "Sending codes now." Fala said not even giving him time to deny her claim. In turn he received it and was caught off guard by a girl especially one her age being in this position.

"I'm under direct orders from Emperor Zarkon to conduct an investigation a classified one. He has also given me authority to take command if need be. I will be inspecting all your troops, data, and projects on Olkarion and reporting directly back to Zarkon." Fala said as her ship flew in. "I expect a welcome upon landing." Fala said as the commander was caught off guard.

"Now wait a moment." He began only to be cut off by Fala hanging up on him. Fala knew the look he had, when he first got through it was at first a lecherous one which was then replaced by duty. He disregarded her at first on account of both her age and gender before she sent the data. She knew to keep an eye on him as she knew even if he didn't seem the type to betray Zarkon looks can be deceiving.

(Later on the Landing Pad)

Fala's ship landed and as it did the hatch opened with the ramp allowing her to exit it as she looked around and saw her welcome committee. She also saw a cube like structure being built nearby as she glared at it before proceeding with her duty. "I had no idea Zarkon would be sending someone like you to my sector." The commander said as Fala saw his cybernetic implants quickly.

"Yes well the nature of my orders are sensitive one I cannot divulge without Zarkon's approval." Fala said as the Galra male looked down upon Fala. "Now then I need to get to your main computer hub to acquire the needed data for my investigation." Fala said as the Commander nodded.

"Vrepit Sa." HE responded as he began to lead the way making sure to stay ahead of her. "Annoying wench." He growled under his breath before Fala reacted. He then cried out in shock as she then pinned him to the wall hard causing the droids to aim there weapons. Fala then presented the data pad with her orders and thus the Commander saw this.

"You see this? It's the get away with murder badge from Zarkon. If I suspect you on my investigations subject and I feel the need to I will shoot you down and watch the Info Net while you bleed out on the ground! Clearly you find my business here to be a waste of Zarkon's time and seeing as I'm a woman some form of pleasure gesture." Fala growled as she glared at the commander. "These orders also allow me to assume command, relieve you of duty, or both at the same time and you wouldn't be able to stop me." Fala growled as she glared at the one who insulted her. "Now don't underestimate me because I'm a woman or if my blood isn't pure like yours." Fala said as the Commander gulped a bit especially when Fala had a dagger to his crotch. "Remember to insult my orders or the task granted to me by Zarkon is to insult Zarkon himself and in turn would make you a traitor." Fala said as she glared at the soldier. "Are we clear?" She asked daring him to try insulting her again.

"Vrepit Sa." HE responded and thus Fala released him. She in turn led this time as she followed the signs to locate the computer room with her escort.

But her mind began to wander quickly over what she had said before. 'Pure Blood?' Fala wondered as she tried to figure out where that came from. She focused on it and in turn it erupted some unsavory feelings about it or its opposing yet insulting name, mud blood. But what did those terms mean and why did the erect such emotions from her? She quickly opted to ignore them and focus on the task at hand.

"I want the specs of that cube like structure being constructed as well as any other files around here even the private ones." Fala said as the soldier nodded with a gulp as they continued on through. If this turned out to be a dead end Fala will know. But from the looks of it that may be the case.

Regardless if it is the case she will just leave and move on to the next planet.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions Harry's Room)

Harry was looking intently at the dagger from before as he noted his reflection on the blade. As he gave the dagger a deep thoughtful look he tried to find something anything that would connect it all. But as Harry looked to it he soon heard footsteps and from it the door beeped. Harry acted fast and hid the dagger under his pillow and saw Coran at the door looking at a scanner in his hand.

"Harry, did you happen to see a mouse come through here? He has something of mine." Coran asked as he looked to Harry and the room hoping to find the mouse in question or Allura hiding in the room's blind spots. The later was because he overhead Sirius talking about how in his youth he shagged this one girl while her father was home and got away with it by hiding in the rooms blind spots. But if Allura wasn't in the room he could focus on the mouse who stole something of his... he may also need to consider her hiding in the closet or Harry sneaking over to her room.

"Uh... no." Harry said as he didn't know which mouse he was talking about and even then he hadn't seen them recently.

Coran then began to walk when he noticed his scanner beeping and began to track it. "I'll find you, Platt." Coran said as he walked off intend on locating Platt.

"Wait, Coran!" Harry called out as he ran over to Coran to ask him some questions. Harry was soon following Coran as he tried to locate Platt with extreme focus. "Do you suppose the Galra ever came to Earth? I mean if they did we would have noticed long ago right?" Harry asked as Coran then stopped to look to Harry.

"Oh, I think you'd know if the Galra were there." Coran said as he looked over to Harry.

"Ariel was there. Did a Galra also pilot Ariel as well?" Harry asked just before the door opened to reveal Draco there with his arms crossed glaring at Harry.

Draco was in his sleep wear with face goop on his face and a towel around his head looking a bit girly like that. Then again Harry figured Draco had to have his hair kept somehow right. "Oy why are you asking about my Lion? You already have your own." Draco said as he glared at Harry with a look of accusation to him.

"What? No, I was just-"

"Don't "What? No, I was just-, me! You been wanting the Ariel sense we found her," Draco said as he cut off Harry rudely as Harry said to him, "It was the first one we found, but-."

"AH! Ah! AH! AH! Ariel is staying with me, we're happy and it's going to stay that way," Draco said before he retreated back into his room as Harry and Coran looked at each other after that before looking back, then suddenly Hermione spoken over the intercoms as she said, "Everyone come here quickly!"

Draco open the door again as he wonder what Hermione is needing everyone for?

(Rowena's Lair)

By the green lion as Hermione type at her lap top as she shows everyone there what she has discovered with the spore.

With Ron and Draco looking at it with Coran, Sirius, Remus, Allura, harry, and Cedric were hanging around with Hermione still typing on her lap top as Ron said, "This is something dealing with that idea with the potato light blob thing muggles do?"

"What? No. No I was able to figure out the "spore code"," Hermione said as she show everyone on screen as she said, "I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code breaking patterns, including this homemade virtual Turning machine, but I had to make a few design changes to the original one as obviously, there been several advancement sense my father designed it who is a-

Hermione went on for a while of some nonsense as Harry clear his through catching Hermione attention as he said, "Hermione not to be rude but, what does it say?"

"Oh, sorry. It reads "Under attack, Galra. Help!" and then, there are coordinates," Hermione said as Remus said, "A distress message. Nice work Miss Granger."

"Get those coordinates into the castle-shop's navigation system then," Cedric said as he knew there is a planet that is need of help, and that help is the form of the Voltron force.

(Later)

As the castle of lion approach a planet as Coran voice out, "The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators."

(Inside the ship)

Everyone was shown images of what the planet looked like before with Coran given the rundown of who the people of the planet were as Allura said, "They had a seemingly magical ability manipulate solid metal. With a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel."

"So we're dealing with an entire planets of advance alchemist and transfiguration master. Unbelievable," Remus said as the sound of them were sounding like Alchemist as they could change the property of metals, that can also preform advance forms of transfiguration too of changing the shape of the metal as well.

"Bloody hell, how many creature in the great beyond are better than us?" Draco said as he was barely getting over the Altean people being well versed in magic.

"Possibly more than you can count Draco." Allura quipped as this got a small laugh from Harry despite the minor jab at his species.

"An Olkari once gave me this." Coran said as he pulled out a cube like object that began to float on its own.

"Um what is it?" Draco asked as he saw it.

"Uh, hello? It's a floating cube." Coran said as it was obvious enough what it was before laughing a bit. "Oh, this guy." Coran said as if it was a joke and the item should be obvious enough as is. "And watch." Coran began as he looked to the cube. "My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man." Coran boasted as he looked to the cube with a small smirk.

The cube then beeped a bit before it began to speak. "My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man." The cube repeated as Hermione was amazed at what it could do.

"Why would a society of space age Transfiguration Masters and Tech Wizards use spores to send a distress signal?" Harry asked as he saw how Hermione was observing the Cube with desire to understand it.

"I suppose we will have to find out." Hermione said as she looked over to Harry. "When do we arrive at the city?" Hermione asked while looking over to Allura.

"Actually, Hermione, the distress signal isn't coming from the city." Allura said as she then went wide eyed to the distress signal's location. "It's coming from... the forest." Allura said as Hermione seemed a bit disappointed by this.

She had nothing against the forest it's just she wanted to learn more about the technology and the forest wasn't a place to go for that. At least in most cases but she knew despite how she wished otherwise this wasn't her anime or TV shows.

(Later on the Planet)

The Lions were flying in formation to Olkarion to the source of the distress code. They saw how the mountains were higher than the atmosphere as it was an amazing sight to behold.

(Hermione)

Hermione saw the City pass by as they flew to the castle and sighed in disappointment. "Why couldn't we arrive at an amazing place as a distress beacon source?" Hermione said as Rowena then growled a bit.

"Don't worry Kitten perhaps another time." Rowena said as she could understand where Hermione was coming from.

"Thank you Rowena but doesn't make it any better." Hermione complained as her Lion felt that.

"You never know the place you think is not cool can very well be more than meets the eye." Rowena said as Hermione chuckled a bit at the Transformers saying there.

(Harry)

"It's quite nice out here, peaceful and quiet." Harry confessed as he saw the great outdoors.

"Well don't look now cub but we have incoming." Godric said as Harry heard this and went wide eyed when he saw arrows flying torts them.

(Outside)

As the arrows flew the lions were each hit by one in the chest that sent out an energy ripple across the Lions body.

(Paladins)

"What was that?!" Ron asked as he felt Gladiolus get hit.

"Uh, are we being attacked?" Harry asked trying to make sense of such primitive weapons.

"I don't know, but something is dragging my lions down to the surface." Cedric said as they all felt it as well.

(Lions)

The Lions eyes all turned neon blue as they in turn began to fly down to the planet's surface in the forest. "Yeah something is pulling Ariel down as well." Draco said as he felt the pull as well. Soon the Lions arrived in a forest clearing to find people there no doubt the Olkari as they had weapons aimed at them and to the surprise of many wooden mech suits.

(Ron)

"Are those wooden armors or wooden golems?" Ron asked as he saw them.

"Wait we got brought down by a bunch of tree faring savages?" Draco asked as he heard this.

(Clearing)

Cedric knew he had to defuse this situation and fast before he activated is Lions speaker. "We come in peace." Cedric said as his voice carried about through his Lions speakers.

Just then one of the Olkari came up a female by the looks of it as she removed her hood. "Could it be? Voltron." The Olkari woman said as she saw the Lions here.

Just then Rowena's top hatch opened up revealing Hermione as she held the distress Spore in a containment unit in her hand. "We found your distress signal." She said as the Olkari all saw it.

"Praise Lubos." The Olkari leader said as in turn her people began to cheer as well.

"Lubos!" They all cheered as hope at long last had arrived bringing Voltron with it.

(Scene Break Fala)

Fala was going over the data as she stood near the cube applying some new data and combat codes into it. She had the Olkari slaves helping as she grabbed a drink she had nearby and took a sip while working on her work. She already had a program decrypting any encrypted data the Commander tried to store away. She saw this weapon was made to impress Zarkon enough to allow him to return to the main fleet. Not that she cared because she knew her program will find and reveal all his secrets to her and the Emperor.

On her data pad though was the cube weapon as she began a simulated program that caused the cube to break apart and then rebuilt itself to a mechanoid form with chiropteran type wings with thrusters built in said wings. It currently lacked a head until Fala continued the program showing her custom made fighter transforming before attacking and forming the head in question. The screen then showed green signaling the simulation was a success and will be ready for field testing.

She smirked in response to this and knew if the Commander failed in some way at least she will pick up the pieces.

(Meanwhile back with the Paladins)

The Paladins follow the Olkari leader to an upper area of the forest where villages within the trees can be seen as the leader said, "When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest."

"How long you been like this?" Cedric asked the elder Olkari woman as she answer saying, "Many decafeebs. But as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stop evolving."

Hermione was in Awe to the site she sees, cities and villages within the tress with bridges connecting them together as the Olkari elder wen on saying, "Instead, we adapted our skills to the environment."

(Later down below)

AS the Paladins went down to the forest floor as they soon saw what one Olkari was doing, as they were putting together some sticks, twigs, leaves, and some other stuff together by the tip of their finger and created a dragonfly like drone as it flew over to the paladins as Hermione smile and said, "Coran was right, Ryner. You are really are the most incredible magical engineers in the universe."

She watch as the dragonfly like drone fly high up as Hermione went on saying, "To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a piles of sticks!"

"Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise," Ryner said with Hermione smile and said, "Ture, but no offense, I'll prefer my normal computer over a tree. Last thing I would do is touch a tree that could turn dangerous."

Hermione said that last part to herself as she still remember the whomping willow in the 3rd year when she and harry went at to rescue Ron from Sirius before they knew it was him, and getting attack by one tree was enough for her.

"You two can talk about sciency stuff later. Let's assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders," Cedric said as almost all the paladin agreed but then Ryner said to him, "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The Galra have our leader, Lubos."

"Lubos," all the Olkari said at the same time sounding sadden as the Galra has their leader and seem a bit lost without him, as Ryner said, "IF you attack, who knows what they'll do to him?"

"Then I'll guess we would have to rescue him then," Cedric said as Ryner looked at him and hope that they could help her people.

(The city)

Many of the Olkari were working on the cube still, as they focus their magic to build the giant cube to the design and program it to desire way with Fala own mix to it as she was observing the build to the cube from a tower with Commander coming up to see the progress himself.

He then walked over to the intercom and glared at the slaves. "Work faster! Faster!" He ordered as Fala rolled her eyes to him. "For a bunch of slaves with magical, metalworking powers; they're taking an awfully long time to build my super weapon." The commander said as he glared at them. "Wouldn't you agree Inspector?" He asked as Fala was looking over the data she gathered thus far.

"AS far as I see they are on schedule you simply need to be patient with them or get more to work on it." Fala said as she went through the data thus far. "But if you feel the need to risk it all on being ahead then by all means use their king." Fala said as she was fortunate to have her program inserted to fix any screw ups that may occur if this commander tried to accelerate things.

"Very well and a splendid idea to boot." He said as he then nodded to his soldiers who got to doing as such.

(Construction Site)

Soon four drones similar to Rover activated and shot a beam at each other. The Result was a screen being shown to the slaves as they worked that showed Lubos in the stalks. "No... No more! Please don't hurt me!" Lubos was seen crying out as the Olkari were horrified at what they saw as this was not right by many aspects of it.

In turn the Olkari got back to work and picked up the pace if it meant they could save their leader from his suffering. The Cube like structure's form began to glow a violet color as the Olkari increased their efforts to get it done.

(Command Center)

"That's more like it." The Commander said as Fala finished off another set of data. She then stopped for a second as she felt something while looking to the forest in the distance. It erupted a small draw and with it mental images of another place and time. She grabbed her head for a moment and in turn focused back on her work.

(With the Paladins)

The Paladins were gathered in an area with large pods hanging off the trees as Harry was confused to this. "Um pardon me, Ms. Ryner but where are we?" Harry asked as he saw the pods in the trees.

"This is the armory." Ryner said as Hermione already giving it all an inquisitive look.

As soon as she said that they saw some Olkari putting their hands into large flowers and were amazed when the flowers became blasters that they test fired. "Blimey/Wow/Wicked." Draco, Harry, and Ron all said while Hermione had stars in her eyes as for her it was like reconnecting with her mundane heritage.

Ryner then walked over to a tree and put her hand on it causing it the send energy circuits up the tree and onto one of the pods. The Result was the pod falling down while glowing surprising the group and even further when it transformed into a mech suit.

"Amazing/Wicked." Hermione and Ron both said as they saw the mech suit appear.

"Can I... get one of those?" Harry asked thinking of scaring Dudley and the Dursley's to death with that thing.

"Of course. You can each have one." Ryner said as she opened a flower bud and revealed wooden glowing crowns of sorts before passing them to each of the Paladins one for each of them. "Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this." Ryner said as Hermione committed it to memory as she listened.

"Um cell what now?" Draco asked as he was completely lost on this.

"You lost me at Nano what is." Ron confessed as he was lost while Hermione put hers on.

"That's your interface?" She asked as she had put hers on.

"Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages." Ryner said as Hermione understood enough.

"Then like this correct?" Hermione asked before she put her hand on the tree, closed her eyes, and focused. In turn her crown glowed and thus the same energy circuits traveled through the tree and to the pod hanging above before it released the mech suit.

"Yes! Excellent!" Ryner praised as Hermione beamed at the praise she received from Ryner.

"Oy I think mine is just some random tree." Draco called out as the mech suit wouldn't appear for him.

Ryner heard him but let him keep trying as she then returned her attention to Hermione. "You must have a deep connection with nature." Ryner said as Hermione boarded the mech suit.

"Well my step-father used to take me camping during the summer holidays and that's not factoring in our trip to France." Hermione confessed as she was in the suit now. "But I wouldn't say that is the deep connection you're thinking of." Hermione said as Cedric smiled to this.

"Hermione is our on call mistress of technology." Cedric said as Ryner smiled understanding fully.

"Well, that explains it." Ryner praised as she saw this. "Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, and me... we're all made up of the same cosmic dust; all arranged by the laws of mathematics." Ryner explained as Hermione heard this and smiled a bit.

"I suppose I should start studying my Herbology in depth and give my friends a ride." Hermione said as it was decided.

(Later)

Harry and Ron were riding with Hermione while Draco and Cedric hitched a ride with Ryner. "This way! To the edge of the forest! To save our King!" Ryner called out as they zoomed through the forest in the Olkari Forest mech suits.

(Later in the City)

The finishing touches were being placed on the cube as the segments were placed into position. Fala and the Galra Commander saw this as the latter of which smirked. "Finally, the cube is ready for launch." The commander said as Fala looked to him.

"And what purpose is this supposed super weapon to serve?" Fala asked finishing off the last bits of data in the base.

"None of your concern to worry over woman." The Commander said as he then looked over to a nearby Drone. "Load the top Olkari engineers onto our ships and prepare for departure." The Commander ordered as Fala made sure to keep a close ear on him. "After the Cube destroys Olkarion, hopefully, Zarkon will welcome us back to the main fleet." The Commander said as Fala made a note of this.

"So destroying the birthplace of the best Engineers in the Universe. Exactly how does that serve the Empire just putting it out there?" Fala said as she glared to the Commander.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked as Fala then laughed a bit.

"Did it sound like that no I was implying something else. This is a waste of valuable resources to destroy a planet that we conquered." Fala said as she glared at the Commander before she noticed a drone going to carry out the Commanders Orders. "Override Code Lothal belay the commander's orders." Fala said as the Drone stopped and waited for his next order.

"How dare you!?" He commanded as Fala then tripped him off his feet and pinned him under her foot with said foot at his next.

"I suggest you stay on my good side. Despite the best I find your interests to be self-serving. Zarkon assigned you to this sector and the Olkari are valuable resources for us." Fala said as she glared at the commander before she pulled her weapon and aimed it at his crotch making him go wide eyed. "Thus I will be taking command I've just about finished my report for this sector to be sent to Emperor Zarkon and needless to say my findings on you shows some work is needed on you." Fala glared as the commander realized Fala was going to get him blasted or worst.

"Run the cube through system checks and prepare for a field test." Fala said as she glared torts a drone who nodded and went about. "I want a standardized test on the Olkari weed out the best of the best engineers once that is done divide them based on scorings and await further instructions." Fala said to another drone who nodded to this. Fala then stopped for a moment as she looked outside the window sensing something amiss. "Also... keep our VIP under watch and increased security and give me a report on any possible ways our enemies can sneak in for infiltration." Fala said as she felt a tingle in her mind as if something close to her yet unknown was calling to her.

(With the Mech Suits)

The Paladins were observing the city as Ryner showed images of their defenses. "Their fortress is impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening on the roof." Ryner said as her passengers Draco and Cedric saw this. "It goes all the way down to an open courtyard." Ryner said as they saw this.

(Hermione)

"That is quiet a drop." Harry said as he saw the same thing Ryner was detailing with Hermione.

"But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected." Ryner said through the communications before Hermione spoke up.

"Don't worry I can handle that with, Rowena." Hermione said as she still had her Lions cloaking ability to fall back to.

"Wait excuse me." Ron said as he moved closer to the screen as Hermione had to side step to give him room. "What is that, some part of the building?" Ron asked as he saw the cube like structure.

"By Lubos. It can't be." Ryner said as she recognized the super weapon.

"Wait that looks quite a bit like the cube Coran gave me earlier." Hermione said taking out the cube in question from her person and showing it to Ryner on the computer.

"I haven't seen one of those in many decafeebs. We used to play with them as children." Ryner said as she saw the toy before her view went to the larger cube. "But this... Only King Lubos could have designed one that size." Ryner said as Hermione saw this.

"If it flies I may end up with quite a bit of memories from Neon Genesis Evangelion." Hermione said as she noted how it sort of reminded her of the 5th Angel Ramiel.

"Why would he do this though?" Harry asked as he didn't think the king would stab his own people in the back and built this.

(Ryner)

"They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon." Ryner said as she saw the weapon in question. "By the looks of it, I'd say it's almost finished." Ryner said as she saw the weapon in question.

"Ok, then we need to act fast any ideas Cedric?" Harry asked as Cedric watched the thing play out.

"If ideas you mean a plan then yes I do. Everyone, back to base." Cedric ordered as it was time to make and enact the plan.

(Back at the village)

"Alright First we'll need to get to the top of that tower," Cedric announce as all the paladins were loaded into the green lion as Cedric went on saying, "Sense Rowena has the ability to go invisible. Hermione you're the chaser and keeper, as you will take me, Harry, Draco, and Ron to the drop point and after that you will get to a safe area and wait for our signal to pick us up."

Rowena flew over to the city while turning invisible during that time with no alarms of any sort going off.

They soon reach the top of the tower with Rowena doors under her opens up with harry, Ron, Cedric, and Draco leap out and fall through the opening in the tower while using their jet packs to slow down their fall when they reach the bottom.

"After the drop, at this point the four of us will become seekers, use the sensor to scan the build, seeking for any Olkari bio reading."

After all the boys were on the ground, Cedric place down the sensor as it scan the entire building in an instant as Hermione within Rowena saw the scan and pointed out where she picked up a Olkari bio signal.

"It's Biorhythms, but close enough," Hermione said correcting Cedric as he just went on saying, "Then we follow the signal and avoid any guard patrols."

Cedric saw on his helmet visor and gotten a map pointed out to him as he and the other boy went down the path, but soon hid quickly as a Galra patrol walk by as harry tap his hands a bit to get the rhythm right before the guard past as soon enough they past, Harry lead the way with all the boys following as he reads the map.

Soon they arrived at a door with no guard in site lucky for them as they all gotten into possession and soon heard the sound of crying as they can guess it was the Olkari king as they quickly open the door and to their surprise to see Lubos unharmed and... A bit overweight while sitting in a chair while crying to an alien soap opera with another Olkari standing by him cuffed while looking very unhappy.

"Betrayal!" Lubos said while crying while he stuffed his face with food on the side as he went on saying while sobbing, "She loves you!"

"King Lubos?" Cedric said as he announce the king to their present with the Olkari looking at them as well as king Lubos turns around in his chair as he said, "Yes? Who are you? The jesters I requested?"

Cedric didn't know how to answer him as Draco said, "Um, we're here to, you know, rescue you?"

King Lubos give a look before he hit something on his chair, sounding an alarm as the walls glowed and open up a faults wall as lights turn on with a red light flaring, Galra troops came rushing in with someone walk up from behind them.

Ron turn to Lubos as he said to him, "You know you could have said "No thank you."

"You 4 must be the paladins of Voltron I heard so much about," a female Galra came walking up as the four guys looked at her with Harry suddenly gotten a tingle feeling where his scar once was, it was a bad feeling more like a weird funny tickle.

"So what if we are!?" Ron asked as he aimed his Bayard at her.

"Very underwhelming." The Galra said as she glared at the group from under her helmet.

Cedric then glared over to Lubos who was clearly a traitor to his own people. "How could you sell out and help enslave your own people Lubos?!" Cedric demanded as Harry glared as well.

"It's Peter all over again mate." Ron said as he realized it was like how Peter sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort.

"No I'm doing this for my people." Lubos said as the Galra felt that name Peter was familiar in a way that it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful." Lubos said trying to defend his actions. "The Galra could destroy us." Lubos said as Harry saw this.

"So like a rat you helped them enslave your own people your own bloody subject and forced them to build a super weapon?!" Draco demanded as he glared at Lubos.

"Don't make me the bad guy! The other Galra leader the one who came here he made me do it." Lubos said as Fala had enough.

"Stop being such a worm." The Galra woman said as she glared at Lubos. "Truth is it's exactly as he said you sold out so you can be fed like the fat swine you are." She said as Lubos was caught off guard by this.

"You're no king then." Harry said as he was about to charge in but just then the Galra woman came and pinned Lubos to the ground and had a weapon aimed at him.

"Now as I understand you need to save him so here is how it will work you will drop your Bayard's and surrender or Lubos here will find himself missing a head." She said as she had a blade pointed as his neck ready to slice his head clean off.

"Wait but we had a deal?!" Lubos cried out in fear and shock to this.

"Your deal was with the Commander before me. I'm not him and besides your no longer useful just a loose end." Fala said as she glared at Lubos.

"La-Sai help me." Lubos cried out to the other Olkari but he glared at Lubos.

"You betrayed our people. I can't live this lie anymore." La-Sai said as the woman rolled her eyes.

"Drop your weapons or you all die." She ordered again as she pushed the blade closer to Lubos.

It was clear she had all the cards as she glared at the Red Paladin who looked ready to attack. Just then La-Sai acted hoping to change the tide and managed to bash Fala off of Lubos freeing him. Cedric acted fast to keep Lubos from escaping. "Petrificus Totalus!" Cedric invoking with his wand and used the full body bind curse to stop Lubos attempt to escape. Fala saw this and went at Lubos only for Harry to shield bash her and slash her away with his own Bayard.

The Masked Galra woman glared at Harry who glared back at him before they went at it and began hacking and slashing at each other. Just then switched his Bayard to his left hand and pulled out his Wand with his right. "Bombarda!" Harry invoked firing the blasting spell and in turn sending the Galra woman tumbling.

But she was skilled as she rolled to her feet and was quickly back into the fray. The way she moved Harry swore it was like he was fighting himself in a sense as she quickly tripped him up and then grabbed a Rifle. She then aimed it at Cedric who was charging in to help Harry and got a nick of him. Cedric was protected by his armor so he once more pulled out his wand only for the Woman to grab his wand arm and expertly twisted it until he was forced to drop it with a cry of pain. She then on instinct took the wand and pointed it at her foes.

"Ha good luck!" Draco laughed as he saw this. "No way you, can make that wand work!" Draco boasted as the woman looked to him.

"Bombarda!" She invoked and to the shock of all of them the spell was used as she was clearly a witch and had figured out how to use the spell with ease. Draco and Ron were sent flying to the wall as even Harry and Cedric were shocked to see this. "Intriguing." The woman said as she looked at the wand in her hand. "This may be worthy of some study." The woman said as she then signaled her guards to act. "Open fire on them." She ordered and thus they got ready shoot. But just then a beam blast came through the wall as in the hole was Rowena herself.

"I'm here!" Hermione called through the speakers of her Lion as everyone saw her.

The Galra woman saw this and then went for the offensive as Harry and Cedric stopped her. Harry to keep her from Lubos and Cedric to get his wand back. The Galra woman used her sword in a reverse grip to stop their attack as Cedric had his power glove active and Harry was duel wielding his Bayard and Wand. The Galra girl growled as she was heard gritting her teeth knowing she needed a different spot to fight.

Just then all three of them vanished with a pop surprising Draco and Ron who were carrying the immobile Lubos. "Accidental Magic." Ron said as he knew it when he saw it.

(With Harry, Cedric, and Fala)

The trio apparated with a pop to the roof of one of the buildings as they landed forcing the masked foe to drop the wand. Cedric acted and jumped to his Wand grabbing it in a roll. The woman of course didn't care and charged at Harry who charged back at her before they began to fight. "How the Bloody Hell did you do that?!" Harry demanded as he had never met a Galra Witch until now.

"I'd like to say none of your business but that was new for me as well." The masked girl said before they parted from each other. "But you're not bad of a fighter pity you're not allied to the Galra or I would have tried to see if you can be claimed." The girl chuckled as Harry glared at her.

"Who are you!?" Harry demanded as the girl chuckled in response.

"Fala." Fala introduced as she looked to Harry. "And you're the one they call Harry Potter Paladin of the Red Lion." Fala said as they got names out of the way. Just then Harry charged at Fala as she charged back before they once more began to fight. Just then Cedric came charging in as he broke the two apart opting Fala to pull out a laser pistol from her person duel wielding it with her sword. "Two on one let's see how this turns out." Fala said as she was ready to fight.

Harry and Cedric cross blades and energy strike against Fala before she try fire at them point blanks as they dodge it well or put up their shield with Cedric cast the disarm spell to get rid Fala's weapons but she was quick on her feet as she leap in time before the spell touched her.

Soon enough it was a fight of wands and a blaster, as Cedric gotten up close and personal with Fala to strike at her, as he knocking the blaster out of her hand as it landed quite away from them, and try to strike at her again, only for her to dodge the strike and counter attack kneeing Cedric in his gut before grabbing back his wand and cast a spell she remember the black paladin used on the king and said, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Cedric was soon paralyzed with his arms and legs snap together. He fallen down unable to move with Fala kicking him away as Cedric groin in pain as his sense of pain still there and was as she was about to cast the bomb spell until Harry cast out, "Rictusempra!"

A silver energy wave rush towards her, hitting dead center as she flew back and landed on her butt before she broke into laughter to the look on her eyes seems confused, as she stood up and try to stop but she could not control it and could not focus on anything but on the laughing with Harry said, "Better surrender if you know what's good for you?"

Fala try to think of a way to stop the laughing as she took her sword and place the blade on her hand before cutting it greatly as she soon cried out in pain, stopping the laugh, only left with a few chuckles.

With harry surprise by Fala action as she figure out a way to counter the laughing charm which shouldn't be possible unless was hit with a counter to remove it as Fala clear her throat as she said, "Cleaver… but pain… is a better motivation."

"Why do you do this to yourselves?" Harry asked with Fala looking at him with her laugh almost completely gone as she put pressure on her hand to increase the pain as she said, "There only two outcome to the Galra with every battle, victory or death, and I prefer victory."

"But why follow such a thing? Why follow a man that would mostly destroy the entire universe than let everyone live in peace?" Harry question as Fala said, "We don't always question the laws of the emperor out of fear, but it not always the words of the emperor himself that make the Galra do what they do, it always selfishness, loyalty, and stupidity, for me its selfishness as all I want to do is live, while I don't fear Zarkon himself, he cannot be match in strategy alone, he also powerful in combat itself as you know this already sense you face him yourself, as I heard the story, you had made him flinch, but his strength was powerful to overcome anything you throw at him."

With Harry being reminded of his battle against Zarkon and ended losing to him with Fala held up Cedric wand as she said, "But you paladins has shown me a way to match him in power, but this stick seem it doesn't accepted me fully as I can feel its resistant, I cannot use its full potential, but I can use it well enough against the likes of you!"

Fala somehow cast a wordless spell at harry as he quickly dodge it as he cast, "Expelliarmus!"

Fala held up her sword to block the spell as a streak of red lightning came forth at her as she block it with her sword, somehow it was knock out of her hand too as it went flying out of reach as she look over to it and was confused of what happen.

She turn back to see harry rush her with his jet pack, giving her a very hard tackle with made her release Cedric wand as he Blasted her away with, "Everte Statum!"

The spell hit Fala head, making her skim across the roof as harry quickly pick up Cedric wand and rush over to him while pointed his wand at him and cast, "Reparifors!"

Freeing Cedric from the full body bind curse as he took a heavy breath as harry held out his hand to him while Cedric said, "Thanks you harry."

Cedric quickly gotten back on his feet as harry handed back his wand as they heard a groin as they turn back to Fala as she stood up on her feet again holding a hand to her head piece as she removes it, with it being cracked and no longer being useful as she throw her helmet to the side with harry being surprise of what he saw as he thought he was looking at his mother for a moment, if she was younger and had light purple skin and a purple-ish redhair as she look to Harry, "Damn you."

She quickly pointed her blaster at them but before she could take a shot, shot were fired elsewhere as Fala saw that the Commander's droids were firing at the paladins and seemly at her too as she dodge the shot with harry Cedric doing the same while holding up their shield and try to hang on until help arrived, which soon did as green lion came in, blocking the shot with Hermione voice yelling out, "Quickly get in!"

The two rush to the Rowena, escaping the blast shots aimed at them as the green lion soon flew off as Fala took cover behind a wall as she watch as Rowena flew off into the distant as she grit her teeth and said, "We'll meet again red paladin, someday. And that commander will pay for his actions, but it think it's time for a test run."

Fala went to her communicator and said, "Activate the cube now!"

(The paladins)

As the paladins flew away with the king in hand and the Olkari they helped saved, Cedric heard the giant cube being activated as he said, "The cube is active. We need to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!"

"I'm on it!" Hermione said as she quickly flew away from the scene and back to the Olkari village as the cube hover out from its spot.

(Olkari village)

King Lubos was thrown to the ground by La-Sai free of his cuffs as the other Olkari people all gasped to the site of their king being fat and healthy than skinny and hurt than they originally thought as Ryner question, "What's going on?"

"While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra. He willingly helped them build that cube, willingly help to enslave his own people," Cedric said as Lubos looked away as he could not look his people in the eyes anymore as his crime was being listed off as the Olkari gasp by this and could not believe it but the proof as before them.

"I know you're all devastated, but it's time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!" Cedric called out as he made the call to arms.

Ryner understood and agreed before glaring at Lubos. "Lubos, how could you?" Ryner asked as Lubos had a good explanation for this.

"I... I was only trying to." Lubos began but was then cut off by Ryner.

"Enough!" She called out cutting Lubos off from his attempt to justify what he did. "We must free our people!" Ryner called out to the other Olkari who all cheered in agreement as the time was now to take back their home world and in turn it was time to form Voltron.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in there colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them. Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

Voltron was then seen flying over the Cube glaring down at it as they got ready to take it down. "Ok mates let's bring down this weapon!" Cedric called out and in turn Voltron began to fly down upon the cube. As the Cube floated it quickly detected an attacking ship and began to fire its lazes at Voltron. Voltron easily avoided the beam blasts and in turn had a counter for it. "Form Shield!" Cedric called out as in turn Voltron formed the Shield.

"Let's bring this cube weapon to ruin!" Harry called out as in turn Voltron fired its beam weapon from Red Lion's maw.

The attack was a direct hit but something was off. The Beam vanished into the Cube and after a flow of circuits the cube fired Voltron's own weapon back at it.

(Paladins)

"My word! It absorbed our lasers!" Hermione cried out as she saw this.

"We need to increase firepower! Ron, Form the Shoulder Cannon!" Cedric called out as Hermione heard this and knew that was a bad idea.

"No wait don't!" Hermione called out as she had a feeling this wouldn't work.

"On it form Shoulder Cannon!" Ron called out as Hermione was of course ignored.

(Battle)

Voltron formed the Shoulder cannon and in turn fired it off as a condensed beam at the Cube where it once more made a direct hit. "Oi, I think, its working!" Ron called out as he hoped that would do the trick. When the beam died down the Cube once more formed circuits and proceeded to return the Shoulder Cannons attack full force causing Voltron to hide behind the Shield.

(Paladins)

"ITs giving back whatever we fire into it, like Coran's echo Cube." Cedric said realizing why Hermione tried to stop Ron now.

"That's what I was trying to tell you lot! It's learning as the battle progresses making its own version of our weapons to use against us!" Hermione called out as she glared at them.

(Battle)

The cube in turn increased fire power and thus Draco saw this. "We can't sit around here move!" Draco called out and thus Voltron flew away from the beam which began to follow after them. But alas the beam managed to get a good shock in and knocked Voltron down to the ground. Voltron quickly got back up and flew away keeping its distance from the cube with the Shield still drawn.

"So how do we beat the blasted thing?!" Ron asked as he heard this.

(Draco)

"Maybe, if we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack up the center core thinking point place thing." Draco said as Hermione knew what he meant instantly there.

(Harry)

"Well it's not his dumbest idea." Harry agreed as they flew by.

(Cedric)

"Very well then. Form Sword!" Cedric ordered as Harry did as told.

(Battle)

Voltron began flying torts the Cube and as it did so formed the Sword. Voltron dodged each beam attack and in turn once close enough sliced the Cube down in two. As Voltron went down the Cube began to fall as Hermione saw this and smiled. "It's working!" Hermione called out in joy as she saw this.

But then to their shock the Cube became two cubes instead of one as Cedric was caught off guard by this. "It's still alive! Try again!" Cedric called out and in turn Voltron flew back at the Cube and sliced through both sides where the violet line was at.

The four cubes began to fall as Ron saw this and was all smiled about it. "We did it their falling!" Ron called out as the Cubes fell to the forest below.

But just then four cubes reactivated and flew around Voltron surrounding the Defender of the Universe. "Oh dear." Draco said as he realized they were in trouble now.

In turn the Four Cubes began to fire upon Voltron who was forced to dodge and deflect the attacks coming at him. "Move now!" Cedric ordered and in turn Voltron flew upward. But alas Voltron was intercepted by one of the cubes that fired a beam at Voltron. Then a second one came and fired at Voltron knocking him down hard.

(Cedric)

Cedric growled as he felt that last shot there. "We can't fight them like this! We need to split up and even the odds. Back into Lions!" Cedric ordered as it should help them secure victory.

(Command Deck)

"Excellent. Voltron doesn't stand a chance against my weapon." The War Lord said as he oversaw the battle taking place. "Soon, I'll have both the cube and Voltron to present to Zarkon." The Commander said unaware of something happened. The Door opened before he went wide eyed when he heard the sound of his drones being broken apart.

He looked and saw Fala walking in glaring at him as the commander was shocked. "Commander you have a lot of nerve." Fala said as she glared at him. "Sending those drones to assassinate me!" She roared out in fury and before he could react she was already upon him and managed to slam his head into the console.

"Activate Command Override passcode: Neo Drule." Fala ordered and in turn the Drones stopped before saluting. "Commander until further notice you're relieved of duty I'll be sending my findings to Zarkon about your incompetence. Take him to the brig." Fala ordered and thus the commander was restrained by the drones.

"No stop! You can't do this to me!" HE roared out as he was dragged away.

"If you're innocent of treason you'll be fine unless there is something your hiding." Fala said as the commander then cried out as he was dragged away.

"No! I am in command unhand me right now!" He roared but alas his orders fell to deaf ears leaving Fala in the Commanders place to oversee the battle.

(Battle)

Ariel flew in charging a beam ready to attack. "I'll freeze those bloody bastards!" Draco called out before Ariel fired off her ice beam at one of the cubes.

The beam hit full on but alas it did nothing as the Cube shattered the ice and returned the beam with the same force. Ariel was hit in the face as Draco cried out in shock to this. "Cold! Cold!" Draco cried out before he took out his wand and casted a warming charm on himself. Following it up Godric flew in and fired a heat beam at Ariel's head thawing her out with ease. "Thanks Potter." Draco said as he sighed in relief.

Just then more beams came in as Gladiolus flew by as he and his Paladin were trying to avoid being shot out of the sky.

(Ron)

"Cedric, what are we going to do?" Ron asked in a panic as he flew around the battle.

(Cedric)

"There doesn't seem to be any way to stop them, but we can't let this weapon fall into Zarkon's hands." Cedric said as any weapon that can give the Paladins trouble needed to be contained.

(Battle)

Rowena flew by as she tried her best to avoid being fired upon with Hermione's guidance. But alas as she flew by two of the cubes were on either side of her and managed to fire their weapons upon Hermione hitting her dead on. Hermione cried out in pain as this happened as she was wide eyed because due to the nature of the bond with the Lion Rowena's pain was felt as feedback to Hermione causing them to both experience it.

Rowena began to fall and crash into the forest as everyone saw what happened.

(Paladins)

"HERMIONE!" The Paladins cried out when they saw this in shock to see Hermione get hurt.

(Battle)

But before anyone could fly to provide her aid the cubes were already upon them making it four on four at the moment.

(Forest)

Ryner saw what happened as did the other Olkari when they saw Rowena crashing down. "The Green Lion's in trouble!" Ryner called out as they in turn gave chase to her.

(Rowena)

Rowena was sparking clearly damaged in injured as she was currently limp from it covered in vines. As this happened though her paladins friends were worried for her.

(Hermione)

Hermione was knocked out as she could still hear the communications running. "Hermione! Are you ok!" Ron cried out as clearly he was worried for her. But just then Hermione began to come to as she heard Rowena's voice.

"Kitten get up." Rowena called out as Hermione heard her Lion. "Get up." She tried again as Hermione quickly began to come to when she heard her Lions voice.

"Rowena." Hermione said as she heard her Lion.

"Good you're ok... I'm sorry for that our bond may not be perfect but I tried to alleviate the feedback as much as I could." Rowena said showing her concern for her Paladin.

"It's ok." Hermione confirmed as just then Rowena noted something.

"Lucky for us we have help." Rowena said as she knew it was time to increase their bond.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Ryner was heard surprising Hermione with that.

"Ryner? How am I hearing you?" Hermione asked clearly confused about such a new thing.

(Ryner)

"That's not important right now. We need to get you lion back up and running." Ryner said as she had her hand connected to Rowena with her eyes closed. "I think we can heal your Lion's body, but you must bond with her spirit if it is to fly again." Ryner said as Rowena was covered in roots and vines that the Olkari were using to fix her up.

(Hermione)

"But I thought we bonded already." Hermione said as she looked to the controls.

"Your bond must be stronger." Ryner corrected as just then Rowena was heard.

"She is right as Kitten." Rowena agreed as she knew what to do. "To strengthen our bond you must focus, Kitten." Rowena began as Ryner had more to add.

(Ryner)

"Remember what I said. You, the Lion; the Olkari… we are all made of the same essence." Ryner said as in turn the roots began to glow as they repaired Rowena.

(Hermione)

"Focus Kitten we are all part of a tree spawned from the same seed but sprouting roots to endless possibilities." Rowena said as the two could hear the other Paladins as they called out for help. She felt them all in trouble which only moved to help her focus on the goal which was to help them by bonding deeper with Rowena.

"This world, this universe, this life; it is all part of one system, of one forest; of one life. And it all shares the same stars one sky and one destiny." Rowena said as her words held wisdom as Hermione then felt a pull on her magical core and as it felt like Rowena and herself melded deeper into their bond.

Hermione opened her eyes as she looked to her hands and saw a green energy flowing through them like circuits or like the veins of a leaf. It reached up to her forearms before vanishing before she smirked to this. Rowena Ravenclaw was one to value knowledge and despite the green color of her lion Rowena shared her namesake's passion for knowledge.

(Rowena)

Rowena began to stand tall as she roared out allowing the roots to vanish and in turn seep into her body healing it and in turn showing Hermione what needed to be done.

(Battle)

The Lions were knocked down hard as the four cubes began to float torts them. The Paladins all saw this fearing this may be their doom upon them as they were ready for the worse. But just then as if by a stroke of luck or a miracle their Green Paladin rejoined the fight. "Everyone I'm here!" Hermione was heard and just then a beam fired upon the cubes drawing their fire upon Rowena.

"Hermione!" The other four called out happy to see Hermione was ok.

In turn they all saw Rowena zoom by as she began to fly around the Cubes as if she was a Quiddich Player.

(Ron)

"Blimey Hermione your flying like a seeker. What's happening?!" Ron called out as he saw the way Hermione move could give Harry a run for his money now.

(Hermione)

"I'm not sure but I feel more connected with Rowena than ever." Hermione called out as she was grinning wondering if this was what Quidditch felt like. "I know what I have to do!" Hermione called out as she was ready to finish this.

(Battle)

Rowena did a barrel roll before flying straight upward all the while avoiding he cubes laser blasts at her. Rowena then roared out as her back shield vanished and was replaced by a cannon weapon. She then took aim and fired it off at once of the cubes hitting it dead on. It seemed to do nothing as the cube then turned green as if ready to return fire. But instead large roots shot out of its form trapping it within the roots.

(Draco)

"Bloody hell how did you pull that off?!" Draco asked as he was wide eyed at this.

(Battle)

The cubes began to go after Rowena by firing upon her as she avoided the shots with ease. All the while Rowena was ready to tear apart these cubes. "Come now you blasted cubes! Let me show you what Rowena and I can accomplish together!" Hermione called out as Rowena flew around firing at a second cube trapping it in the vines in question.

Next up Rowena flew around the last two as she fired the beam at once of them before sliding on the back of the ones he fired upon. She then fired at the last ones he had yet to hit before leaving causing the last two cubes to be trapped inside the vines with no way to get out of it. The four Cubes began to descend to the ground as it was clear they were beaten now thanks to Rowena's action.

(Paladins)

"Huh vines." Ron said as he then snickered a bit. "Reminds me of the Devil Snare from First year." Ron said as Hermione smiled to this in response remembering that particular event.

(Fala)

Fala scoffed as she saw what happened as a Galra Soldier came up to her. "Inspector, we have to evacuate. The Cube is down, and the Olkari have taken back the city." The Galra said as Fala nodded before walking off after witnessing the battle.

"Launch the ship." Fala said as she began to walk away. "If you want something done right do it yourself." Fala said as it was clear she was going to join the battle thanks to the upgrade she had imputed into the Cube.

(Battle)

The Paladins were enjoying their victory as the Lions regrouped together. But their victory was short lived as just then they dodged an energy attack from a new ship. They looked and saw Fala's personal flyer running in firing upon them.

(Paladins)

"You cannot be serious." Draco said smugly as he saw this.

"Let's finish this quick." Harry said as he rather shoot her down but avoid harming her.

(Battle)

The Red Lion flew at Fala as her ship flew at Godric. But just then before Godric could fire his beam Fala curved around the Lion making a bee-line for the Cubes which revealed Fala as aiming for them.

(Fala)

"Activate Cube Weapons Stage 2 Activation." Fala said as she worked her console and activated the surprise she placed in the cubes. "Initiate transformation." She finished activating the function she made for such an occasion.

(Battle)

The ship flew around the cubes before flying past them slicing through them with the wings serrated as energy blades. "Stop her now!" Cedric called out as Draco was on it.

"Eat this!" Draco roared out as Ariel fired off her ice beam only for Fala to dodge it with ease. She then made a barrier to block Godric's heat ray and in turn managed to reflect it torts the vines. Harry saw and cut it off a minute to late as the cubes were being released. The result was Fala's ship unleashing an energy current that hit all four cubes at once initiating a transformation sequence.

(Fala)

"System Setting Complete. Link Connecters Energy Flow nominal. Combat Parameters updated. Fuel Reactor and power flow nominal. Systems all green." She listed off as her fingers moved across the onboard keyboard as the image reflected off her face plate as the wordings and data reflected off her eyes as she went over it. "Activate interlocks. Dynatherms connected. Infercells up. Megathrusters are go." She listed off activating the needed systems for her new weapon. "Engage." She said pulling the last lever and activating.

(Battle)

The cubes in turn began to break apart as they formed into many smaller cubes. From there the smaller Cubes began to from up into new forms as they built around and on each other. In turn a form began to take shape a form of a giant robot or in this case a Robeast. First the feet and legs formed up as it seemed to be akin to a dragons hind legs. Next the arms and torso formed up as following it was a pair of wings with thrusters where the wings of a dragon would have its webbing.

(Paladins)

"What the heck is that?!" Cedric called out as he saw this.

"I think it's a Robeast… but it doesn't have a head." Hermione said as it was true to what she said.

(Battle)

The Robeast did in fact lack a head as it stood still in the sky unmoving without a control module.

(Draco)

"That's good right?" Draco asked as he heard this.

(Hermione)

"Well considering the form it takes without a noticeable head it shouldn't be operational if it can't function without a control unit." Hermione said as the translation was no brain means no movement for the Robeast here.

(Fala)

"Initiating final docking." Fala said as she pulled the last switch.

(Battle)

The ship began to change shape as it uncurled with the cockpit on the top and to the shock of many a head below the crown with an ominous red visor. It then released tendrils from the neck down while the body of the Robeast released tendrils from the neck up that linked to the head. From there the two parts combined forming the Robeast in question as its hands flexed before turning into fists.

The Robeast then took a battle stance and quickly went on the offensive against the Lions. The Lions scattered and jumped back as they all saw this. Rowena once more flew in as she had her weapon armed on the Robeast. "Try this!" Hermione roared out as she glared at the Robeast with Rowena.

The weapon fired but as the beam came torts the Robeast it dodged it fast as the red crest like spot on its chest began to flash with intricate lights akin to Brail (Like the Regi's from Pokémon) before it got what it needed. As Rowena fired the weapon again the Robeast created an energy shield that absorbed the attack from Green Lion.

The Robeast showed that whatever Fala did to it she made it adapt to Hermione's weapon.

(Paladins)

"Ok that's new." Ron said as he saw this.

"Any plans leader?!" Draco asked as he saw this.

"We need to form back into Voltron! We still can't let this get to Zarkon's hands." Cedric said as they knew what was next.

(Battle)

The Lions flew upward as the Robeast fired the weapons it acquired from the Lions at them. Luckily the Lions managed to dodge the attack allowing them to form Voltron in turn. Just then after the Lions vanished into the sky a twinkle was seen and from it Voltron flew down and with a mighty roar from Harry punched the Robeast in the face knocking it down hard.

The Robeast spread its wings before flying upward and fixing itself back to a standing position ready to fight once more.

The two giants glared intently at each other as they were ready to battle. The Robeast reacted with Fala's command and charged in as Voltron saw this. "Form Shield!" Cedric called out as in turn the Shield formed. Voltron blacked the punch front he Robeast only to be fired upon from a laser originating from the same limb. Voltron was pushed back as his feet grinded across the ground below.

Voltron jumped back and avoided the laser and began to fly around once more. The Robeast saw this and instead of having the beam chase it the Robeast aimed for where Voltron was going to be after its chest peace beeped and flashed again and managed to hit Voltron. The Paladins cried out as Voltron stumbled about before the Robeast took advantage of this. It fired its fists which then turned into spinning blades and managed to hit Voltron as well forcing it down. Voltron was on its back as the spinning blades returned to being fists and rocketed torts Voltron.

"MOVE!" Cedric was heard as Voltron flipped over to the side and caused the fists to dig into the ground.

"Look no arms let's go!" Harry called out only for the stub to shoot out a whip and wrapped around Voltron's neck swinging it around in response as the Paladins all cried out. Voltron was slammed into the ground all over the place as the Robeast had the upper hand in this particular fight. Soon the arms began to return as once the first one did the Robeast charged at Voltron and with the momentum managed to punch Voltron sending him flying.

The Whip of energy vanished as the Robeast remaining arm returned as Voltron was on the ground.

(Paladins)

"Bloody hell she's strong!" Ron cried out as Draco saw this.

"Any other ideas?!" Draco called out as he tried to think of something.

"Look out!" Harry cried out as he saw the Robeast about to attack.

(Battle)

The Robeast produced a large energy blade from its arm and brought it down upon Voltron. Luckily Voltron managed to activate its thrusters and flew off avoiding the attack with ease. "Form Sword!" Cedric ordered as in turn Voltron formed the sword Once the Sword was formed Voltron charged in and in turn the two giants began a sword fight against each other.

The blades created sparks with each class as it was clear the battle could go either way. Soon the two blades clashed as they began to grind against each other with Voltron glaring at the Robeast before it.

(Paladins)

"We need to figure out this things weakness if it can adapt as the battle progresses we can only hold on for so long." Cedric said as Hermione saw the battle take place.

"Wait every time it's about to do something or before we attack that chest piece flashes. It especially does that in response to our weapons." Hermione noted as she saw this.

"Ok what's the point?" Draco asked as Harry saw it.

"It must be some sort of computer learning our moves, adapting to them, and countering them." Harry said as Hermione nodded.

"Exactly forget the head aim for the processor." Hermione said as it was their best plan right now.

"You heard her disengage on my mark!" Cedric ordered as they needed to get some distance between them.

(Battle)

As the struggled continued Voltron got ready to move as they had to get some distance fast. "Mark!" Cedric called out as in turn with a burst of strength and thrusters Voltron managed to push the Robeast away before flying off. Once Voltron got some distance the Green Lion maw fired off a laser at the Robeast chest piece and to their joy it was a direct hit.

"Yes we got her!" Ron cried out as Fala saw this.

"Think again." Fala was heard as the chest piece once more flashed causing it to return fire with the same beam.

(Paladins)

"That was a direct hit it should have worked." Hermione said as she ran the numbers.

"Maybe we need more power behind it." Draco offered as Cedric heard this.

"Ok get some more distance." Cedric ordered as they had to move now.

(Battle)

Voltron flew away as the Robeast gave chase to Voltron but that was exactly what the Paladins wanted. "Form Shoulder Cannon!" Cedric ordered as Ron did just that. The result was Voltron's shoulder cannon coming into play as he aimed at the Robeast. The cannon then fried upon the Robeast aiming for its chest area as the blast was a direct hit once more.

The explosion resulted in smoke obscuring the image as it seemed the Robeast had lost this fight. But alas that was not the case as once more the Robeast returned fire and managed to hit Voltron who quickly move and flew off.

(Paladins)

"Well that didn't work." Draco called out as he saw they were on the ropes now.

"It's looking bad we hit it with our weapons and it learns to use them, we can't slice it up because it will either reassemble or attack us still. What aren't we getting?" Cedric asked as he saw this as Hermione was thinking.

"We need a little of both." Hermione said as she realized what was needed.

"What?" Harry asked as Hermione saw what needed to be done.

(Battle)

"We need both accuracy and power to hit the Robeast we need a weapon about the size of the maw laser with the power of the shoulder cannon to bring this Robeast down." Hermione said as she knew that was their best bet. "But we also need to get up-close to use a weapon like that." Hermione said as she knew they didn't have a weapon like that.

(Fala)

"To easy." Fala said as he smirked at her pray. "DIE!" She roared out charging into battle.

(Battle)

The Robeast's eyes flashed and in turn fired off a beam weapon from its arms as Voltron was in turn hit and sent flying down to the ground crashing. Voltron skidded across the ground as its body sparked showing it took a blow there. The Robeast then came upon Voltron and grabbed him by the head before slamming him to the nearby mountain side.

(Hermione)

Hermione and her fellow Paladins all cried out in pain as they were hit by the Robeast's attack. As the Robeast began to unleash the onslaught upon Fala's orders Hermione held no to the controls as she knew her friends needed her and yes that included Draco. But as she was about to try something she felt Rowena' in her mind speaking once more.

"Kitten this is our chance use this." Rowena said as in turn Hermione saw her Bayard Port pop up.

"Everyone my Bayard Port showed up." Hermione called out as she knew what this meant.

(Harry)

"Then use it form something!" Harry called out as they had to hurry.

(Hermione)

Hermione roared out in fury as she then slammed her Bayard into the port and turning it activating a new weapon in Voltron's arsenal.

(Battle)

Voltron's eyes flashed to life as it raised his let arm of the Green lion and caught the Robeasts punch. It didn't end there as the arm glowed and formed a cannon on the arm before firing it off sending the Robeast flying back from it.

(Fala)

"WHAT?!" Fala cried out in shock as she saw what happened.

(Paladins)

"We have an arm cannon now!" Hermione called out as Draco remembered how Dragontron had formed the same weapon in their fight.

"That's right the lions are catching up to the dragon!" Draco called out with pride as he knew at this rate if their lucky they would stand against Dragos toe to toe.

"Will this help us hit the target?" Cedric asked as Hermione heard this.

"Yes it's perfect for what we need." Hermione said with a nod as Cedric nodded to this.

"Then come on mates lets go get that Robeast!" Cedric called out ready to end this fight.

(Battle)

Voltron activated its boosters and charged at the Robeast with the arm cannon still active as the Robeast saw this. Voltron used the Red Lion to fire off a beam at the Robeast to keep its attention on them while dodging the return fire. Before long Voltron was upon the Robeast and stopped its booster digging his feet to the ground to stop himself. Voltron's feet grinded on the ground creating tracks in the earth while rearing his left arm back like he was about to punch the air out of the Robeast's stomach.

Once the punch hit Voltron fired off the Arm Cannon straight into the Robeasts processor causing the beam to shoot through the shielding and armor before blasting out the other end. The result left everything calm and still for a moment as the Robeast stopped moving from that.

(Fala)

Fala was wide eyed at this as she didn't account for Voltron summoning new weapon. She of course cursed herself for such an oversight as she needed to account for Deus Ex Machina's next battle as she knew she had only one option left. "Abandon ship." Fala cursed as she then ejected the head from the Robeast.

(Battle)

The Head detached and began to fly off for just as it did the Robeasts form sparked about before exploding creating a huge crater from it as the result. A plume of smoke rose to the sky as Voltron was nowhere to be seen inside it. That was until Voltron flew out from the plume and to the sky above making his exit from the battle.

(City)

The Olakri were cheering when they saw Voltron fly from the battle that was won. Fala's ship rejoined the Gala Cruiser as they made their escape no doubt to live to fight another day. As this happened it was clear the Olkari have reclaimed their home planet and it was in turn thanks to the Paladins of Voltron.

(Scene Break Later that day)

"I want to thank you all." Ryner began as the Lions were separated again as the Olkari were celebrating still as the Paladins stood before Ryner. "You helped us get our home back." Ryner said smiling for their miracle in Voltron. "And, for that, we will never be able to repay you." Ryner said as Cedric smiled to Ryner.

"All we ask is that when it's time to take the battle to Zarkon, we may trust the loyalty of the Olkari." Cedric said as in turn Ryner and Cedric shook hands.

"Now and Forever." Ryner said with a smile before turning her attention to Hermione. "And you... The Spirit of the Olkari resides in you." Ryner began as she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The bond between you and Rowena has grown stronger than ever before." Ryner said as Hermione smiled to the praise.

"Without you, I would never have been able to unlock Rowena's hidden power or her Bayard Weapon for Voltron." Hermione confessed as she looked to Rowena who felt Hermione enjoying the praise but being humbled to it as well.

'Don't count yourself short Kitten it was all of us together.' Rowena said as she smiled to Hermione even if she couldn't physically do it.

'Thank you.' Hermione mentally responded as she felt Rowena's bond with her at its strongest.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions)

Hermione was sitting down near Allura's station as the crew of the Castle of Lions were gathered about. "Well done, Hermione." Cedric praised as he looked to Hermione.

"You know, it's strange I've always been considered a book worm always willing to learn new things it was how I connected with the world at large. But, for the first time, I fell connected to everything." Hermione said as she smiled a bit to herself. "I suppose what Ryner said is true, we're all made up of the same cosmic dust." Hermione said as Harry heard this.

"So in a sense we're all related, this ship, those stars, the Olkari, Allura, and even the Galra." Harry said as the Blade of Marmora proved that not all Galra were evil as Allura thought.

"Harry I think you've cracked not." Ron said as this in turn caused everyone to laugh from the event.

"Well, that was a productive trip." Coran began as he was holding a cube in his hand. "Look at all these cubes they gave me." Coran said as he then tossed it up the cube separated from one to eight. "Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!" Coran called out with a smile on his face.

"Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!" The Cubes all repeated after they beeped from it.

"Ah, sound pretty good." Coran said with a smile and calm sigh.

"Ah, sound pretty good." The Cubes repeated as Remus chuckled to this a bit.

In turn Sirius made a farting noise with his mouth causing the cubes to repeat it all resulting in everyone once more laughing from it. Just then the alarms went off as everyone panicked when they heard this. "What's that?" Coran asked as the cubes repeated what he said.

(Outside)

From behind the Castle of Lions to the horror of everyone here Zarkon's HQ Galra High Command showed up showing it wasn't just a station it was a ship. What made it worse was that Zarkon brought his fleet along for the ride as it was clear they were all in trouble. "Oh, no." Coran gasped as he saw this as did the other Paladins.

(TBC)


	18. Interlude 3: Hermione's Training Video 1

Voltron Wizard to Paladins Interlude

ESKK: Well new interlude folks let's begin.

(Start)

Hermione was seen on screen as she walked over to the camera and smiled to it. "Hello Future Paladins of Voltron and Future Space Explorers My name is Hermione Jean Granger Paladins of the Green Lion, Rowena." Hermione began as she looked to the camera. "I am making a series of instructional videos to detail some of our past battles, information on our enemies, and information on the Lions and Voltron that could be very useful to you all." Hermione began as she looked to those who would watch this.

"Now than as our first video I feel its best we begin with Voltron himself." Hermione said as she activated some features and thus an image of Voltron appeared but as Part 1. "Voltron is the Legendary Defender of the Universe loved by good and feared by evil." Hermione began as she began to detail Voltron. "Voltron is comprised of five Robot Lions each with a pilot chosen by the Lions themselves." She explained as she then showed the image of the Lions forming into Voltron.

"Each Paladin is given a weapon called a Bayard that forms into a weapon most ideal for the wielder." Hermione explained showing the image of the four Bayards they have on hand. "Zarkon despite his actions was still a Paladin at one point and had shown that with time and training you can change your Bayards form at will." Hermione explained as she then sighed a bit. "But for now let us focus back on Voltron." She said as if she was telling a class.

"As of now we have four weapons activated for Voltron via the Bayards starting with the Red Lion named Godric." Hermione said as the image of Voltron zoomed in on Godric. "With the Red Bayard Voltron is able to form the sword our weapon of choice in battle when using Voltron." She said as the screen showed Voltron forming the sword weapon. "Reliable and powerful but do not think we don't have a shield." Hermione said as Voltron's image summed the shield that formed from its wings.

"Our shield is our best defense in battle and like our sword balanced and reliable." Hermione said as she showed this to her audience. "Next we have the Blue Lions Ariel's weapon the Trident." Hermione explained as she pulled the image up on Ariel's weapon. "The Trident is a melee weapon as well but has special abilities such as the power to control water and liquids and even freeze them." Hermione said showing the Trident in action against Dragontron.

"In battles close to water it's our best method to victory especially due to the range it provides us to keep our foes at bay." Hermione explained as the image showed data on the Trident. "But there are times where we need a bit of heavy artillery and that's where Gladiolus weapon comes in." Hermione said as the image showed Voltron forming the Shoulder Cannon. "The Shoulder Cannon is one of our most powerful weapons in Voltron's arsenal its capable of a powerful condensed shot or a spread shot at will." Hermione explained while the image showed Voltron firing the Shoulder Cannon against foes like the Lizard Robeast on the Balmerra and the Cube Robeast on Olkarion.

"Ron seems to enjoy it no doubt to compensate for something." Hermione joked a bit before getting back on subject. "Though despite this the weapon relies on a targeting system so it's not 100% accurate when the target is able to avoid it." Hermione said as she then smirked a bit. "Which then comes to my weapon." She said as she then showed the Cubes battle with the arm cannon being activated. "The Arm Cannon is very much like the shoulder cannon but doesn't have the spread shot so what it lacks in that it makes up for in precision" Hermione explained as Voltron was seen using the Arm Cannon in question. "Not to boast but the weapon can be considered a scalpel making Voltron the surgeon and the Robeast the patient." Hermione said with a small laugh upon her.

"Now in conclusion each weapon is powerful and useful in their own rights." Hermione began as the image showed Voltron and the weapons he had available at the moment. "But they are only as good as the ones who use them and Voltron is only as powerful as the team who pilots him." Hermione said as she smiled to this. "So if you're all hoping to become Paladins one day you don't get to choose your Lion or your Teammates but just remember a united team creates a powerful Voltron." Hermione said before smiling to the screen a bit. "So Space Explorers and future Defenders of the Universe Good luck." Hermione said before she ended the instructional video hoping if it's ever seen it's by future generations of Paladins defending the Universe.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that's all folks and I hope you all enjoyed it so until next time leave a review and again I will say ja-ne.


	19. Chapter 14 Salazar's Eye of the Storm

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Well here we are a new chapter let's begin.

(Start Castle of Lions)

The alarms were still blaring as the Cube merged back into one during the panic. "Zarkon! How did he find us?!" Allura cried out as she saw this.

"Fala and his commanders must have radioed him from Olkarion." Harry said as he looked to the group.

"We need to wormhole, now!" Cedric called out as they had to move before it was too late. "Everyone to your stations we have to put distance between us and Zarkon." Cedric ordered as they had to move before it was too late as everyone ran to their stations in a panic. "This could be the fight of our lives." Cedric said as that was possibly overshooting it after the Dragos incident.

Just then they all held on as laser blasts as everyone held on for dear life. Ron looked and saw that they were severely outnumbered here and the worst part they couldn't deploy the Lions because of Orion and Zarkon being so close to each other. "That's a whole lot of blokes." Ron said as he realized they were in a sticky situation.

"Princess, can you evade these things?" Sirius asked as he saw the fire coming in on them.

"We can't exactly have them following us into the wormhole." Remus added as they had to hurry and get out of here.

"I can try." Allura said as she quickly got to work on their escape.

(Battle)

The Castle of Lions activated its thrusters and with it the Particle Barrier as they began to fly away. Of course the entire swarm of Galra Fighters gave chase to them as the Castle of Lions flew away. "Harry, Draco we need to cover our escape route!" Cedric called out as just when he did three pods with beam lenses flew out as their colors ranged from violet, red, and blue.

In turn the three pods began to rain down fire upon the fighters destroying as many of them as they could. As they did this it was clear their only option was to escape but with these fighters following them it was going to be difficult.

(Castle of Lions)

"Draco you have incoming heads up." Hermione called out as Draco looked and saw it.

"I see them." Draco said as he got to work.

(Battle)

The Blue Pod was about to fire upon the fighters until the Red Pod belonging to Harry pushed it out of the way and fired on them instead. "Hey!" Draco cried out when that happened.

"You gotta be faster than that Malfoy." Harry said as Draco heard this as the two pods glared at each other.

"How about this for fast!" Draco countered as his pod bashed into Harry's.

(Castle of Lions)

"Knock it off focus on the task at hand and stay in your zones you two!" Cedric ordered as they had to focus on the task at hand. "Hermione keep calling out those fighters." Cedric ordered before looking to Ron. "Ronald how are the defenses holding?" Cedric asked as he looked over to Ron.

Ron rubbed his eyes a bit as he tried to make sense of what he was reading but he was tired so it made it hard for him to see it. "I don't know 10 maybe 15 percent I'm sorry I'm just exhausted and hungry." Ron said as Cedric heard this.

It was then Remus jumped in as he tried to keep everyone focused. "Look I know we all just came out of an intense battle, but we must stay focused until we can jump." Remus said as they kept flying away.

"And when is that?!" Harry cried out as he tried to keep focus.

"They're still to close! We need to gain more speed!" Coran called out as they kept trying to make their escape here while the Fighter chased and fired upon them.

"I got an idea hold on!" Allura called out as she noticed a moon nearby.

(Battle)

The Castle of Lions sped up and went torts the moon as the Paladins inside held on with the Galra Fighters still giving chase to them.

(Castle of Lions)

"Allura what are you doing?!" Hermione asked as she tried to hold on for dear life.

"I'm going to use this Moons gravity to gain speed and put some distance between us and Zarkon." Allura said as she was at the helm preparing to open a wormhole.

(Battle)

The Castle of Lions flew past the moon as the gravitational pull sling shot the ship allowing it to gain more speed from it. It was evident the plan worked but the crew had to hurry before they lost their chance.

(Command Deck)

"We're clear to wormhole!" Coran called out as he and everyone all held onto their stations due to the move Allura had pulled.

Allura then focused as she was sweating a bit from exhaustion as she worked on opening a Wormhole. To their joy the Wormhole opened just in the nick of time as Allura had the ship fly straight for it.

(Outside)

The Castle of Lions flew into the portal as it vanished inside with the Paladins making their escape in good time. As this happened the ships returned to base when they lost sight of the Castle of Lions.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon glared down upon the scene as he knew they had to try again so he can acquire the Black lion's location. But as he saw this Salazar and Fala who had returned to base with her findings were observing the scene as Salazar leaned on the wall as he found this to be quiet intriguing for him.

"Well then the hunt begins." Salazar said as he walked away luckily managing to get some work done for the Robeast projects of Haggar and her Druids. After all why send cruisers and ships after Voltron when a Robeast would prove to be better suited for that.

(Castle of Lions)

"We got away from Zarkon, but why are we on bloody alert here?" Draco asked as he saw the ship fly through the wormhole tunnel.

"Coran what's going on?" Cedric asked as he looked over to Coran.

"Oh, no! Teledav lens malfunctioning." Coran called out as Allura was running on fumes now as she was exhausted and sweating to show how tired she was. "We're about to exit this wormhole a lot sooner then we planned!" Coran called out in a panic hoping they would arrive at a location away from Zarkon's fleet.

As the other end of the worm hole open up as Coran said, exiting the portal to an area where ice was floating around as Draco said, "What is this place. Seem like a graveyard of ice or something.

"Coran, what's the status? Allura said not looking well as sweat drip down her face as Coran looked at his screen and said, "Checking that now. WE didn't make it to our exit point, but we're several galaxies from Zarkon's fleet.

Allura suddenly collapse catching everyone attention as they called out to her with Harry quickly came over to her side and picked her up and said, "Are you alright Allura?"

"I will be alright, just let me catch my breath" Allura said assuring Harry that things are alright as Coran soon said, "You look exhausted. You must rest. You've been exerting way too much energy."

"Let me get you to bed then," Harry said as he held her carefully as Coran stood up and headed to the door while saying, "You'll do that, as for me I'll go check on the main turbine and fire out what going-

Coran stop talking as he started scream while making wet taping steps as he suddenly slip across the room with a trail of what see like water behind him as he crash into the wall by the door and make a Coran size dent in the wall as Draco said, "Yikes. Are you alright there?"

The orange mustache Altean recover as he look back at the group like it seem he gain a gloss coat on him with the wall he crash into had a wet imprint of him as well as he said, "I'm fine. Look, I tell you what, I've probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone please wipe that up there!"

Coran pointed at the ground where its wet as Sirius said, "He started to sound like our old professor back in Hogwarts doesn't he Moon- What the bloody hell?"

Everyone soon turn to Lupin as he seem taller than normal, and he is scratching at himself as some strange change happen to him as hair started to grow out on his face, than in the normal spots, and other spots like his hands, arms, and what maybe his feet that grow out of his shoes as it seem he became a wolf man it seem than a werewolf as he said, "Oh dear."

"What's happening?" Harry question as Hermione had a thought as she said, "The sling shot around the moon. We flew around the a moon activating Lupin lycanthrope condition, but sense we flew by it and went into the worm hole, his transformation may have stopped halfway."

"Great, the last thing I needed was turning into a werewolf on the ship," Lupin said as he scratch at the hair being very itchy for him as he keep scratching at while some hair keep falling as Allura looked a bit disturbed by this, as Harry said, "I don't think werewolf would be the right word for how you look."

"He seem more like a wolf... man?" Ron said as he was confused on the wording as that how he sees it as Hermione said, "That maybe what we are looking at, sense he didn't fully transform he now half man and half wolf."

"That may explain what happening to him, but what about Coran?" Ron asked as Allura said, "He's sweating. He might have a case of the slipperies."

"What? No! No, that's an old person virus, and I'm not old. I'm young," Coran said as he splash sweat from his palm before raising one hand up and a sweat bubbles before he hid that behind his back as he said, "We'll young-ish."

"What are the slipperies?" Draco asked as Coran try walking around out of the wet spot but every times he move, another wet spot appears on the ground, as Allura explain as she said, "It's a common Altean virus that occurs later in life. It's not harmful and usually only last a couple of days, but it causes one's body to secrete extremely slick fluid.

Everyone backed away quickly by that as they went, 'Ew!' or 'Gross! With Hermione quickly said in a panic, "Oh no, sense Coran has an Altean virus, it could put all of us at risk of the virus itself sense we never encounter one like this, we may get sick by it and may sweat to death or worst if it evolve inside of us and make something worse!"

Allura sweat drop to that as she said, "That sounds silly, and how could, a virus do that?"

"Very easily Princess," Lupin said as he came up still scratching himself as hair began to pile up around him as he said, "Virus and other disease appear in our world that form elsewhere that had some hazardous effect on people such as the Bubonic Plague which is known as Black Death."

Allura gulp to that thought as she never heard of such a thing on Altea as she dare ask, "What the detail of this black death?"

"Well first off it first ordinated from a country called China where people has grown immune to it, but it travel across the land into Europe, as it effect people by creating these black spot and sores around the body that are as big as a half the size of your palm and as fat too. Oh this is itchy," Lupin said as he keep scratch at himself as more hair came off of him.

He went on saying, "it also make the body weak and sick that a person could not move where they lay there in agony and pain, it killed thousand, maybe millions of people back in the day that the only way to people thought to stop it was by burning their homes and dead love one inside along with rat that carried the virus."

Allura gulped a bit as Hermione nodded to this. "I should have anticipated as much." Allura said as she should have taken note of such things. "Do Wizards have their own sicknesses?" Allura asked as she needed to be sure.

"We have Dragon Pox it's a decease that ranges from treatable to deadly." Hermione explained as Allura heard this. "I think the Blue Lions Paladins or maybe Ariel herself may have brought such pathogens when she arrived on Earth which evolved into some of our deceases." Hermione said as it was a theory one Allura did not want to risk.

"Very well then before we do anything else everyone needs to go through a full decontamination and a look over just in case we have some unsavory discoveries." Allura said as Coran coughed a bit.

"Well preventing such things from happening should occur luckily I won't be the source of such a thing. Which is good seeing as I don't have it." Coran said still in denial about having the Slipperies.

"Coran, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Allura tried to assure him but Coran was in denial.

"I'm not embarrassed because I don't have it!" Coran called out but despite saying this his ailment said otherwise. "And, now, I'm actually going to leave because I've got to fix the main turbine." Coran said as he tried to leave but he was walking in place due to the sleek floor and his own ailment. But just as he got to sprinting his slipped and in turn began to slide down the hall with the door opening for him.

"Quiznack!" He cursed while screaming and sliding away.

Allura then sighed before she called for a familiar aid. "Dobby." Allura called out as Dobby appeared in a pop.

"Misses High Elf calling for Dobby?" Dobby asked as he looked to Allura.

"Can you go help Coran I know some of the Castles systems aren't your expertise but he may need the help for his ailment." Allura said as she then heard a cough. "Um after we go through the decontamination cycle." Allura said as Dobby understood as he heard everything.

"Dobby go get poppies and washer rooms ready." Dobby said as he then vanished once more.

"Well then since the royal arse has no idea where we are I suggest we all rest while we can after those back to back battles." Sirius said as he looked to Remus who was clearly not use to the fur.

Just then the communications was heard as it was Coran. "Hello, all. I've checked the engines." Coran said as he was sliding on screen with Hermione seeing.

"That was fast." Hermione said as she saw this.

"Well, I slipped right down." Coran slid as he then fell and hit his head bruising it. "I mean, hurried down." Coran said as he still refused to admit he had the Altean sickness. "Anyway, the good news is, the Galra Fighter did minimal damage. I flushed the turbine and its fine." Coran explained as he looked to the Paladins. "The bad news is, the teludav, or wormholer, as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape. Several Scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked." Coran said as he looked to them all.

"Can you fix it?" Cedric asked as he looked to the screen.

"Well, I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them." Coran said as Cedric understood. "I'll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy." Coran explained as he looked to them until Remus had a question

"Is it possible to use our magic to mend it?" Remus asked as that did help with Dragos before.

"I'm not exactly sure it may just be a patch job or could make things worse." Coran said as they understood as much. "Anyway despite that it's going to take a quintant." Coran said as they were stuck here for a while.

"All right. We'll hide the ship, decontaminate, and get some rest while Coran and Remus come up with a work-around." Cedric said as he looked to the crew. "Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused." Cedric said as they could all use the rest for a bit.

"Ah but I hate that thing." Ron said as he looked to his friends.

"Suck it up Ron." Hermione said as she had transfigured herself a medical mask to cover her mouth and nose.

(Scene Break after the Decontamination)

Luckily after they washed up and got looked over none of them had any noticeable spots of any developing deceases or new plagues showing up. Allura didn't have any Black Plague and the only sick one was Coran. Cedric of course kept his results to himself as it seems he may have found something but wasn't budging about it.

So we find Draco entering the lift as he was a bit tired but was in swimming wear from maybe the early 1900's. He was about to close it when a hand grabbed and opened the door instead. Once it opened he saw Harry and Allura there both in swim wear but for Harry it was a pair of trunks and for Allura it was a two piece swim suit with a flower theme to it. For Draco it showed a tad more skin then what he was used to but the two entered with him before they all began to ride the lift.

"Potter, Princess what are you love birds doing here?" Draco snapped as he was just that tired right now.

"I came to check out the pool and Allura wanted to show it as well." Harry said as Allura nodded before she jumped in.

"Furthermore Hermione let me borrow some of her swim wear seeing as my Altean physiology allows me to be a one size fits all as she stated." Allura said as Draco saw this.

"Fine but stay on one side so I don't have to deal with your mushy kissy stuff." Draco said as they began to ride the elevator together until something happened.

The Elevator stopped and in turn went dark as all three of them saw this. "Lumos." Harry invoked with his wand as he lit the darkened Elevator.

"I'll fix it." Allura said as she went to the console and quickly began to get to work while Harry shined the light to help her out.

(Scene Break Kitchen)

Ron and Hermione were in there as Ron try to pull a page from Harry's book and cook something as he pulled out some blueish looking cookies, that were see through for some reason, out of the oven with Hermione looking at him saying, "I thought you were tired, and why are you cooking, you never cooked before."

"Well if Harry is able to cook, maybe I give it a try, as he does sometimes say that cooking does clear up one's mind," Ron said as he put down the plate of said "cookies" down before he asked, "Anyways what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Coran with the worm hole or something?"

"One word of his slipperies, he got very sensitive about it, and push me out the door. At least Dobby is helping him the best he can with it," Hermione said as she thank the small elf for working as hard as he can for everyone, as Hermione soon pick up a package of something Ron used into making Cookies with as she tries to read it but it was still an unknown language to her said, "I hate not understanding Altean. I mean what is this supposed to be?"

Hermione turns to Ron and asked him, "Are you sure this is use for cooking?"

Ron was looking at the clear looking cookies as he lift one up to his eye, seeing how nice and round they are as he said, "I'm sure they are, I mean these could be a new kinds of cookies I just invented or something."

Ron soon try to take a bit out of his newly invented cookies as when his teeth bite down on them, in a X-ray view some teeth of his cracked while a few chipped as well as he let off and pull the cookies away while putting a hand to his mouth as he said, "I might have over cookies these. I should have asked Harry how long to bake them."

Hermione roll her eyes at this as she soon took off as Ron said, "Hey, where you going? Can you at least be a taste tester for me for the next batch?"

(With Draco, Harry, and Allura)

"Would you hurry up princess and get this thing working?" Draco asked as the two had a lumos active right now.

"Well if you let me work in peace I would be done already." Allura said as she worked with wires as she had one of the two wizards use their wands to help her out a bit.

"I should be at the pool by now." Draco complained as Harry had enough of it.

"Would you stop whining already?!" Harry asked as just then the elevator lights came on.

"All fixed." Allura said as she spin a screw driver in her hand. "Hermione and Coran aren't the only ones who are tech experts." Allura boasted with a smirk as the Elevator was moving again.

(Later)

The trio arrived at the pool as Allura smiled to it how it hasn't changed. "Um Allura?" Harry began as he noticed something off about the pool with Draco.

"Yes darling?" Allura asked as she looked to her, boyfriend.

"Why is the pool up there?" Harry asked as Allura saw what Harry meant. "Because that's where it goes." Allura explained as Draco saw this.

"No it doesn't?!" Draco called out as he knew the pool is supposed to be in the floor. It was clear though there desire to relax went out the window there.

(Meanwhile with Hermione)

Hermione stood in front of a screen as she had located some holo books for Altean language. "Welcome introductory Altean." The computer said as Hermione smiled.

"Wonderful now I can properly learn the Altean language." Hermione said as this would help her a great deal later.

"Level, Beginner. Safety, off." The Computer said as that got Hermione worried.

"Safety?" Hermione asked as she was concerned now. "Why would it have a safety function?" Hermione asked as she was now a tad bit worried.

Just then the tube opened and from it a bear like creature of Altea appeared as Hermione saw it. "Klanmuirl." The Computer said as Hermione saw it.

"Klan-Mural." Hermione tried to repeat before a red beeping was seen and heard signaling it was wrong. In turn as Hermione got worried the Klanmuiral began to growl and get upset as Hermione got worried now.

"Klanmuirl." The computer repeated as Hermione began to ease away from the creature.

"Klan-mirl." Hermione tried only to get a red beeping as response before she screamed when the Klanmuirl looked ready to savage her. It then roared out as Hermione now realized what the safety was for. "Klanmuirl! Klanmuirl!" Hermione cried out as a beeping was heard again to show she got it right.

It then vanished allowing Hermione to sigh in relief before the system began to next word. In turn she then saw a savage creature as she realized if she gets this wrong she may not walk away unscathed. "Xznly Squiwl." The computer said as Hermione began to panic a bit.

"Oh, Quiznack." Hermione cursed as she saw she was in deep trouble now.

(Meanwhile with Cedric)

Cedric looked over the information in his hand as he had part of his shirt up to reveal the scars from when Haggar got him. IT was bow pulsing with violet veins which only had a short distance but was fearful of it spreading. He figured if Haggar wasn't the catalyst she was the cause of it as he knew if he wasn't careful… well the worse may happen. Just then the door opened and Sirius walked in much to Cedric's surprise. "Oh Sirius I didn't expect you to be here." Cedric said as he saw Sirius walk in. Cedric was in the know that Sirius was framed and wrongly imprisoned hence why he hadn't freaked out when he met him after the whole debacle with Sendak.

"Oh Cedric what are you doing up?" Sirius asked as he looked to Cedric.

"I could be asking you the same thing sir." Cedric joked opting to keep what he learned a secret.

"Well if you must know I was just doing my rounds can't be too careful with Zarkon tracking us." Sirius said as he then smirked a bit. "After all as an old Auror would say, Constant Vigilance!" Sirius joked causing Cedric to smirk a bit.

"Well I just needed time for myself." Cedric said as he looked to the stars above that were much difference then the ones on Earth.

"Need to talk about this?" Sirius asked as he looked to Cedric.

"Well as you know." Cedric began as knew he needed to get it off his chest and talking would help. "Orion chose me as the new Paladin and leader of Voltron... but I was never one for the leader role back on Earth." Cedric confessed as he looked to Sirius. "As you know I was sorted into Hufflepuff which is home to the loyal and hardworking but even amongst my house I wasn't really a leader." Cedric said as he then looked to Sirius. "But ever since we came out here I've found myself drafted into a role I wasn't ready or prepared for out of necessity and responsibility and even after all of this I've found myself questioning every move I make it was only by pure luck we made it this far after all." Cedric said as he then looked back to the stars.

"I've been asking myself if I'm truly cut out to be a leader especially after that fiasco with Allura and Harry being taken and facing Zarkon for the first time." Cedric said as he looked outside.

"Look Cedric." Sirius began as he looked to young Diggory. "I can't really say for all of us but during your tenner as leader of Voltron you've done a bloody good job at it and despite being a Hufflepuff you were really a Gryffindor when taking the role." Sirius said as he tried to give some words and advice and encouragement to Cedric. "To be a leader you have to be brave enough to make decisions regardless of the results. If I've learned one thing is that we all make mistakes but you have to keep at it Cedric no matter the results." Sirius said as Cedric smiled to Sirius showing his advice helped him sort some things out.

"Thank you Sirius." Cedric said as all seemed to be at peace for now. But as quickly as they enjoyed it the small moment of piece ended when the alarms began blaring and with it the ship began to shake from laser fire upon them. "Blimey they found us already!?" Sirius cried out as they saw Zarkon's ship was right on top of them and his fleet was going on the attack.

(Remus)

Remus was working on a new type of Portkey to make travel between Earth and the Castle of Lions easy when he felt the ship shake around him. "Oh no." Remus said as he realized what was happening while he was returning to his normal form ever so slowly.

(Harry, Draco, and Allura)

Allura was trying to explain to her boyfriend and Draco how the pool worked when the entire ship shook causing all three of them to jump into the water when it splashed out taking them with it. The trio then fell back down as Draco ended up at the bottom on his belly with Harry and Allura on top of each other looking a bit panicked. In turn they instantly knew what had happened and got moving fast.

(Ron)

The ship shook as Ron yelped when his newest batch fell onto the ground. "Oh bloody hell how does, Harry make this look easy?!" Ron asked only for the ship to shake again making him slip in response.

(Hermione)

Hermione found herself in the mouth of the Xznly Squiwl after failing to say its name several times when the ship shook with alarms blaring causing the creature to vanish from sight. Hermione quickly got up and made her way to the command deck as fast as her legs could carry her still not wanting to risk apparition this far in space.

(Later in the Command Deck)

Allura, Harry, and Draco were the first to arrive still in their swim wear as Allura quickly ran over to the Teledav. "Particle Barrier up!" Allura cried out as she got her hands to the Teledav and activated said barrier around them.

"They found us again!?" Draco cried out as he saw what was happening. "How is that bloody possible? Is it even possible to begin with!?" Draco cried out as he got to his station as did Harry.

"Coran are you there?" Allura said getting in touch with him as Coran responded as he appeared on screen sliding across it as he yells, "I'm here!"

Coran went sliding all over the screen as Allura yell out to him, "Zarkon is back! What's our status?"

"Wormholing will be a problem the lenses haven't been readjusted! I don't know if the teludav will generate enough power," Coran reported as it seem thing are getting a bit desperate as Allura said, "Do everything you can!"

"I can't figure out how they found us again," Sirius said as he check for any tracker on the ship, but Allura was having other things in mind as she said, "Right now, we must figure out a way to get out of here."

"Or we can stay and fight," Harry said knowing Zarkon is here, he wish to take him down before anything else happen as he look to everyone and said, "Now's our chance. Form Voltron. Enough running!"

"It's too dangerous!" Allura said as she knew what harry is suggesting but at state everyone in they would most like lose, as Cedric spoken up saying, "Allura's right, we can't take on Zarkon and his entire fleet. Remember what happen at Zarkon's command center."

Everyone remember it as they barely escape for their lives as Cedric said, "We wouldn't have escaped if the blade of Marmora hadn't shut down the shield."

"Let not also forget what happen with the black lion before," Remus said while he scratch at his falling fur, as he and everyone saw what happen to the Voltron when they approach Zarkon ship too close as suddenly Coran appeared on screen as he slide across the screen and said, "The turbine's up. Still working on the worm- AHH!

(Coran)

Slip and fell down on his rum before it somehow flip him over on his head and started spinning around as he cry out in pain before he flop to the floor and said, "Uh, guys, I think I'm realizing now that I do, in fact, have the case of the slipperies."

"Dobby had to clean up a lot of your mess sir," Dobby said as he wipe up all the sweat Coran is making with Coran soon apologize to everyone as he said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Hermione. I may need your help, after all."

On screen with everyone with Hermione getting up from her seat as she said, "I'm coming down."

(Outside)

As the castle started to fly out form tis cover as Cedric said, "Let's clear a path.

Soon enough Zarkon fighters came after them as Harry and Draco was blasting at them with the turrets as harry said, "Draco, there a fighter coming up on your left."

(Inside)

Draco turn his control over to it and said, "Thanks for the tip! You got one coming below you."

(Outside)

Harry's turret aim downwards and blast the fighter coming from below as he said, "Good spotting."

(Hermione and Coran)

Hermione race down to the turbine room as she said, "What can I do?"

"Help me divert power," Coran said as he look to dobby and said, "Slide me to that monitor dobby!"

Dobby said so quickly as he was told before Coran said, "And wipe my sweat!"

Dobby did so with a mop as he slap it in his face to wipe the sweat off his face.

(Outside)

The castle flew around the iceberg belt with fighters still coming up on it with the turrets taking aim at them.

(Inside)

"Albright friend, your mine," Draco said as he was about to shoot until his screen and control suddenly flickers before fading before he said, "What's happening? I lost control of my turret!"

"I got you cover!" Harry said before his control flicker and vanishing as well as he soon said, "Never mind, there might be a glitch in the system."

"Nope that was us!" Hermione said on screen as she said to everyone, "We're diverting power from non-essential systems to get the wormhole generator working."

Draco quickly stood up as he said, "Blasting the enemies is pretty essential Granger!"

(Outside)

The castle shield was looking power as well with Ron said, "Losing other controls! Systems are going offline! And Oh great, there goes the barrier!"

(Inside)

Coran put up on a switch as power level are shown on the wormhole machine as he said, "Okay, Try it! We should be able to make one very small jump... I hope!"

(Main deck)

Allura close her eyes and focus on a location that was nearby they can escape too.

(Main turbine room)

The wormholer turn on as it glows before activating with all the lenses in the room glows as well with Hermione saying, "Is it going to hold?

"I guess we're about to find out," Coran said as he hope it will work as it flash happen.

(Main deck)

A wormhole appeared on screen as Cedric pointed out as he said, "The wormhole's open!"

(Outside)

The castle flew into the wormhole, vanishing into before the wormhole itself vanish soon after with Galra fighter flew around the area where the wormhole was last seen, missing it by a few seconds.

(The wormholer)

The lenses started to crack before shattering by the intensity of the beam before it stop altogether.

(Coran)

"Oh no! The lenses are breaking down even more!" he said as he look at Hermione and Dobby before turning back to the screen and said, "We'll be out of the wormhole even sooner this time!"

(Main Deck)

The group saw that they had arrived at what appeared to be a space storm of sorts as everyone was resting after the fiasco that had occurred. All was quiet as Allura was deep in thought trying to figure out how Zarkon keeps finding them. "Bloody Hell it's like with Voldemort." Harry confessed as he sat up. "It always felt like he knew what I was doing and where I was and even though he wasn't there it felt like he was there still." Harry said remembering the dreams he had prior to Haggar removing the Horcrux from his scar.

"Zarkon keeps finding us. If it's any comparison it's like he knows how to track us down." Cedric confessed as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Perhaps there some sort of monitoring charm or device that he may have planted on us." Cedric guessed as Allura was working on it.

"Well, it is nothing on the ship. The Castle would have detected any tracking devices." Allura said as she scanned the ship and found nothing on her scanners.

"Until we figure out how he's doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute." Remus said as Sirius had to agree with the furry man here.

"We best stay vigilant." Cedric said only to hear snoring and in turn saw that Ron was sound asleep now.

"Wake up Weasley!" Draco called out tossing his towel at Ron waking him up in a panic.

Cedric rolled his eyes and pulled up the Wormholer room where Coran was seen sliding around much like ice skating. "Coran, do you have any good news for us?" Cedric asked as he could use some good news about now.

"Actually there is a bit of good news." Coran began as this got everyone's hopes up a bit. "I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate!" Coran said as this in turn brought everyone's mood down in response.

"Any good news about the Teludav?" Cedric corrected as that was what he wanted to hear about.

"I'm afraid not. The Last Jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even more of them are broken. I'm going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory while Hermione works on mending what she can with her wand." Coran said as Hermione was in the background helping with repairs.

(Teledav)

"Until then, wormholing away will be impossible." Coran confirmed as Hermione smiled as she got one of the lenses mended.

Hermione then saw her screen flashing a bit and checked it out. "Everyone, there's a giant metallic storm ahead of us I think we can hide in the eye of the storm." Hermione confirmed as she had an idea.

(Main Deck)

"It should five us enough interference so we can't be tracked." Hermione said while sending up the data on the metallic storm in question.

"Seems like it's worth a shot." Sirius said as this was their best option right now.

(Outside)

The Castle of Lions flew straight for the storm and began to make its way to the eye of the storm. If what Hermione had suggested is accurate then they should be well hidden. It didn't take long until the Castle parked in a good location and waited as the crew knew as long as Zarkon doesn't find them they can work on the needed repairs.

(Main Deck)

Allura was doing a scan and saw they were off the grid now with Hermione's plan. "Brilliant, Hermione. We're essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans, or any other known technology." Allura said as everyone began to sigh in relief. Just then Harry went wide eyed as he grabbed his fading scar in pain when he felt a stinging pain from it. "Harry!" Allura cried out in a panic when she saw this. That was until the alarms began to blare causing Allura's eye to widen in shock to this.

(Outside)

Above the ship they saw Zarkon's HQ began to hover over the eye of the storm as it was clear Zarkon found them once more.

(Main Deck)

"No." Allura gasped as she saw this as Harry hissed in pain from the scar as the ship descended upon them.

(Zarkon)

As energy flowed to Zarkon from Haggar and the Druids Salazar observed this until he went wide eyed and grabbed his head in pain. Eyes were on him as Salazar gritted his teeth with images unknown to him flashing before his eyes. Zarkon saw this and made a mental note to ask Salazar about it later but for now his prize awaited.

"Send in the fighters, flush them out." Zarkon ordered as it was clear he wanted the Black Lion. "When they are in range, I will take control of the Black Lion." Zarkon said as Salazar began to regain himself.

(Salazar)

Salazar opened his eyes as he saw himself inside the Castle of Lions but not in control of himself while looking around. As Salazar saw this his eyes saw a reflective surface and was looking through Harry Potter's eyes... wait how did, he know the Paladins name. Regardless Salazar was going to flush him out and figure out what was going on with him.

Salazar then managed to get pulled back to his real body and in turn took his leave. As he did so Fala saw, him as she and many other soldiers stepped aside to allow Salazar through.

(Outside)

Upon Zarkon's orders the fighter flew out and made their way torts the Castle of Lions in an attempt to flush out the Lions per the Emperors orders. As this happened it was clear Zarkon had a means to locate them and in turn take back what he feels belongs to him.

(Main Deck Castle of Lions)

"Okay, I don't know how he found us, but if definitely wasn't with normal instruments." Hermione said on screen as the look on their faces says otherwise as they have no idea how Zarkon was tracking the group as even Professor Lupin was stump and very worry at this part, with Allura looking confused as well but to the look on her face, she came to the conclusion as she said, "It's me."

Everyone looked at her suddenly with harry having a worry look on his face as Allura said; "It's been me all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus."

Suddenly the castle shakes, causing everyone to grunt as they felt the force of the blast of the Galra fighters hitting them.

(Outside)

Fighters swarm down into the eye of the storm as they fire shot after shot at the castle.

(Inside)

"It doesn't matter Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together," Cedric said as he try to keep his leadership strong despite how he felt for it, he wasn't going to let the team or anyone else down as he keep a calm look on his face with everyone else, mostly Ron were still worry as he said the most obvious question, "Uh, how? We're trapped."

"We need to form Voltron and go through the storm," Cedric clam as he knew going into a storm would be the last thing people wanted to do as Draco stood up saying, "The storm? Are you bloody mad?!"

"Yeah!" Ron said as he stood up from his seat as he started rambling saying, "what- what do you mean- Why would we do that?!"

"It's risky, I know, but it's our only chance," Cedric said as he knew the only thing that could survive the storm was Voltron as he looked to everyone and said, "We have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space."

"Then what?" Allura asked as she wonder what was the next step to escape Zarkon as he said, "Then we wormhole away."

Cedric turn back to the screen with Hermione, dobby and Coran as he said, "Coran, remember how you said getting this castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible."

(Outside)

AS the castle still taking fire from the Galra fighter ship, with its natural defense is barely holding up against the hundreds of blast it was taking, but suddenly the 5 lions flew out from the castle as they flew in formation as Cedric said, "Form Voltron!"

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in their colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them.

Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

"Everyone, let's draw those fighters out!" Cedric said as Voltron flew around the eye of the storm before flying into it as the Galra fighters soon follow after it as they soon fire at Voltron with harry saying, "I think, its working! They're following us!"

Voltron activated his booster and flew into a heavy part of the storm as the skip flew into it as well leaving the castle alone.

(The castle)

Allura look on screen to see the plan is working so far but still worry about the whole plan in general as she turn to a screen on her right and said, "How's it coming Coran?"

Coran appeared on a smaller screen as he said, "In order for this to work, each remaining lens-stone will need to take the equivalent of five beams!"

(Coran)

the orange hair Altean slide over to the wormholer room as he look at the lens-stones, as he said, "Even with some of them mended, there no way it can hold that kind of power! The whole thing will explode!

"Dobby would like not to explode if it can be helped," Dobby said as he very much not want to die like that as he held a rag soaked in Coran sweat as it drips from it.

(Zarkon)

Haggar floated down near Zarkon as he still in the middle with energy flowed to him from the Druids as she said to him, "We've lost them in the storm!"

"They won't be in there long," Zarkon declares with Haggar having other thoughts."

(The battle)

Voltron flew further into the storm as flying debris came around with the fighters getting hit by them and exploding, wiping out a good chunk of them as Harry said, "They can't follow us into this part of the storm! It's tearing them apart!"

Voltron flew around avoiding most of the debris himself, but still gotten slam by a few chunk of rock flying around as Ron said, "The rocks! It's going to tear us apart if we don't do something soon!"

(Inside Voltron)

"Hermione, we're gonna need that shield!" Cedric said as it was the best idea he can come up with as Hermione said, "On it!"

"And Harry the sword!" Cedric said as Harry said to him, "Got it!"

(Outside)

Voltron form the shield and sword as it block and slash away any debris that came near him, but he was flying very unstable in the storm itself as Cedric said, "Legs, I gonna need you to give everything you got!"

(Ron)

"I understand! Boosting lower thrusters!" Ron said with Draco said, "I'm with you on that!"

Both push their controls forward to have Voltron a stable flight within the storm.

(Voltron)

As Voltron legs thruster came up and soon stable itself in the air before flying upwards to get out of the storm as fast as he could then exit it while swiping its word around before facing Zarkon's ship.

As Voltron legs thruster came up and soon stable itself in the air before flying upwards to get out of the storm as fast as he could then exit it while swiping its word around before facing Zarkon's ship. Voltron then called off the shield and sword as the next phase was to get Zarkon away from the Castle.

(Zarkon)

"Get me closer to the black Lion." Zarkon ordered but Haggar had an objection to that.

"Sire, we have the Princess trapped. We can finish her now!" Haggar called out as this was their only chance to do it.

Zarkon of course did not like how Haggar argued with her on such a matter. "The Black Lion is all the matters!" Zarkon called out as he glared at Haggar.

(Castle of Lions Command Deck)

The crew saw Zarkon's ship leaving as this was their opening. "Everyone, here we go!" Allura called out as now was their only chance to escape.

(Battle)

The Castle of Lions began to escape from the eye of the storm but unaware to them a stray Galra Ship of a different design gave chase. From the cockpit Salazar was seen as he had his helm active as it was clear he wasn't going to give up so easily despite going against Zarkon's orders.

(Voltron)

"It worked! They got out!" Ron called out as their plan was a success. Just then Voltron began to convulse while glowing a violet color no doubt Zarkon trying to force the connection with Orion once more.

"What's going on?" Harry cried out as Ron began to panic.

"Gladiolus!" Ron cried out worried for his Lion.

(Cedric)

Cedric groaned in pain as it was clear Zarkon had once more begun taking control of the Lions. "Zarkon." Cedric growled as he knew they had to move fast.

(Battle)

"Zarkon's taking control of Orion again! Fall Back!" Cedric called out as they had to get out of there. Voltron in turn began to use his thrusters to get some distance between Zarkon and Orion. But it seemed to be a fools struggle as the thrusters deactivated with each of the Lions eyes producing beams of light. It seemed Zarkon was about to gain Voltron this time and nothing could stop him... nothing save for the Castle of Lions.

Zarkon's ship was given damage as a parts of it exploded thanks to the Castle's beam and in turn severed the connection between Zarkon and Orion.

(Castle of Lions)

"Paladins, now's your chance! Get out of there!" Allura called out showing she made the shot.

"And do it now before Zarkon gets his bearings!" Sirius called out as they had to hurry stat.

(Battle)

Voltron began to fly away again in a desperate attempt to get distance between himself and Zarkon. Right now they had to run until they can figure out how to sever Zarkon's connection to Voltron.

(Cedric)

"I forgot how scary Zarkon's connection to Orion is." Cedric said as all they can do for now is keep running. "We have to keep our distance or risk losing Voltron." Cedric ordered as this was the only plan they had.

(Battle)

"Let's disband and get back to the castle." Cedric called out and in turn Voltron separated into five once more and flew to the Castle unaware Salazar was tailing the Red Lion.

(Zarkon)

Zarkon roared in fury as this happened before his eyes. "Attack that Castle with everything we've got! Capture Voltron!" Zarkon ordered before Fala came in.

"Emperor Zarkon Salazar has entered the Castle of Lions." Fala called out as she charged in as this surprised even Haggar.

(Godric's lair)

When Godric landed at his spot he was soon fired upon by a laser blast and in turn Harry looked and saw a Galra fighter flying in.

(Harry)

"Don't open the wormhole we have a stowaway!" Harry called out as they all saw this.

(Allura)

"I see it! Don't use Godric the lair is too narrow for a fight!" Allura called out as she knew they had to get him out of the Castle.

(Battle)

Harry was seen exiting the Lion as he in turn used his wand at the fighter inside the lair. "Bombarda Maxima!" Harry roared out firing the blasting charm only for the Ship to dodge it. The ship then went into hover mode and from the cockpit Salazar jumped out and glared at Harry. He had landed with bent knees but as he got up and Harry saw the crimson red eyes of his opponent he was then given a horrifying flashback to his second year against Tom Riddle's diary.

"So you're the Paladin Fala told me of." Salazar said as he got up and cracked his neck a bit.

"Great a friend of hers?" Harry asked as Salazar smirked a bit but then glared further.

"Allies is more of an appropriate term Paladin." Salazar said as he looked to Harry intently. "But... why does looking at you bring about such fury in me." Salazar said as it was clear to him something about Harry rubbed him the wrong way.

"My name is not Paladin its Harry Potter!" Harry called out as Salazar heard this.

"Well then Potter." Salazar began as he took a battle stance with a large sword. "I'm going to have to tell your crew to surrender and stop this ship." Salazar ordered as he pointed the massive blade at Harry.

"Over my dead body!" Harry called out as he activated his Bayard in response.

"Your funeral!" Salazar roared out and charged in which Harry returned. Their blades clashed a couple times as Harry saw his reflecting from Salazar's helmet. "For you face a champion of the Gladiatorial Arena!" Salazar called out before the Gladiator pushed Harry back and kicked him away.

Harry roll across the lair before standing back up quickly and block a leap attack from Salazar and push him off as he counter against Salazar giving him a small taste of his own medicine by kicking him back before charging at him fast but unlike harry, Salazar keep on his feet as the two soon clash blade with each other before they felt a shake to the ship.

(Outside)

Man Galra fighters came after the castle still trying to disable it to retrieve the black lion and Salazar back and they wasn't given up so easily.

(Main deck)

"At this rate we would be space dust," Sirius said as the ship shakes again as he stumble around trying to keep his footing steady.

"As soon the stowaway is taken care of the faster we can wormhole out," Cedric said as Coran said, "Might be longer than you would think."

"Why is that?" Allura said as Coran said, "Even if we wanted to, we can't! We're missing several scaultrite lens-stones! They're shattered beyond repair! Gone! Don't exist! Sloven-day ho!"

Coran did a dance spin ad Dobby dodge the flying sweat that came off of Coran still as he did stop and turn to the screen as he said, "That's Altean for "Gone"."

(Hermione)

"Wait did you say "Scaultrite"? I've seen that somewhere before," Hermione said as she remember reading some of the Altean language was paying off and her photographic memory saving the day as she remember the bag Ron was cooking with as she said, "I think Ron was making some terrible cookies from that stuff!"

(Ron)

*Growls!

Ron got upset by that as he wanted to try something new and making cookies was something to try, and he felt insulted by Hermione by calling his blue see through cookies bad.

(Moments later)

Everyone quickly rush to the kitchen and check out Ron's bad cookies collection as Coran got a look at them as he said, "Unbelievable! These Cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite."

"Could they work?" Cedric said as Coran said to them, "They might be able to hold for one jump, but we'd still need several people actually physically holding them. And if the trajectories were calculated just so... then we would need at least 5 people to do it."

Everyone looked at each other as minus Remus as he was still dealing with his fur problem, it was pretty much down to the 4 paladins, Sirius and Dobby, so that 6 people as Sirius quickly said, "Not it!"

"Drat," Draco said as he was about to call it.

(Harry)

Harry held off Salazar well enough as he use a combination of his sword, shield, and spells to keep him at bay and figure out a way to get him out of the castle as Allura suddenly came up on his head set, "Harry come in! We have a plan in motion to wormhole again."

"Great, but I cannot help right now, as I am still trying to escort our guest out of the castle, and he not well understanding," Harry said as he parry against Salazar as the snake Galra said, "I want to be entertained and also your lions so just die!"

They gotten into a deadlock as harry said, "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!"

Salazar then pulled back as he then made a leg sweep at Harry knocking him down. As Harry fell down Salazar had his blade raised and brought it down upon Harry who rolled out of the way and switched his Bayard for his wand. "Stupify!" Harry called out disarming Salazar of his weapon. Salazar saw this and took out his laser but instead Harry activated his jetpack and flew away. Once Harry got back on his feet Salazar already had his sword out and with his free hand was firing his laser at Harry.

Harry with his shield blocked the attacks as he charged in as well. The two were then about to clash swords again only for Harry to duck under the swing and slice against Salazar causing a gash to appear on him. He growled in pain and touched the gash as he saw the blood seeping out. It wasn't too bad or deep but despite this Salazar was impressed. "All that for a drop of blood." Salazar said as he saw this. "Barely any of my previous opponents had injured me enough to draw blood." Salazar said as it was clear he was impressed someone actually did it.

Harry then roared out as he went for wild strikes at Salazar who dodged and avoided them with ease. But as Harry got the momentum from the smirking Salazar he stopped his attack and grabbed his arm before tossing him aside catching him off guard. Salazar quickly fixed himself just as Harry charged again but Salazar was ready as with his right fist he punched Harry in the mid-section hard enough to knock the air out of him. Harry slid across the ground as he hacked and coughed from that.

"Well then you said your name was Harry Potter correct?" Salazar said as Harry got back up. "In that case I should return the gesture with my own name Harry Potter." Salazar said as soon to Harry's shock and horror the face plate tint cleared out to reveal a familiar set of red eyes on a violet face with features belonging to one Tom Riddle when Harry faced him in the Chamber of Secrets. "My name is Salazar." Salazar introduced as Harry was wide eyed at this.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked confusing Salazar there.

"Tom Riddle have I caused brain damage to you earthling?" Salazar asked as he had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"Sorry Voldemort you don't fool me." Harry growled as this only further confused Salazar.

"Which is it Voldemort or Tom Riddle because I do hate to think I caused brain damage enough that you seem to be mistaken me for someone else." Salazar said as he looked to Harry. "After all it's not every quintant that I meet someone who intrigues me." Salazar said as Harry heard this and looked into his eyes. It became clear to Harry that Salazar wasn't showing any major response to Tom Riddle or Voldemort both names belonging to the same person.

"Those names mean nothing to you?" Harry asked as Salazar tried to think about it as those names did tickle his brain a tad.

"They do sound familiar but from what, when, where, or who I know not." Salazar said as he looked to Harry who was still holding his battle stance.

'Amnesia?' Harry wondered but that didn't explain why Salazar looked like Tom or why Tom looked like a Galra… unless. 'The Horcrux?!' Harry mentally gasped as it made sense in a way. Fala looked like she could pass as Harry's sister and if that was the case Salazar could pass as Tom Riddle reborn.

Harry then growled and charged as Salazar saw this and got ready. He then blocked Harry's attack with his shield and proceeded to punch him in the face, then the gut, and then delivered an uppercut. Once Harry was dazed enough Salazar shield bashed him to the wall causing Harry to cry out in pain. "Regardless now that we know each other by name." Salazar said as he picked up his sword and dragged it across the ground. "Show me what you have." Salazar said as he smirked to Harry.

Harry then ran the opposite direction and went for the door nearby. "Oh how disappointing, then again perhaps its better you run with that speed of yours." Salazar said as he made his way torts Harry.

But then to Salazar's joy Harry closed the door and locked it leaving them here with Godric. "As the Americans would say... let's dance." Harry said as he then charged at Salazar and knocked him down. Salazar during this then tried to slash at Harry only for him to use his jet pack to fly away a bit. Salazar then threw his sword at Harry causing it to spin in the air forcing Harry to duck under it. Clearly Salazar had savage might as he already charged at Harry and got a good blow in with both fists. But when Harry tried to punch him Salazar dodged it before punching him again.

Harry charged again and tries to slash him with his Bayard by Salazar deflected it before catching one of Harry's fists and punching him again. Harry got away before taking out his wand and fired spells at him. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry invoked firing the red beam at Salazar who dodged it while going after Harry.

Harry then dodged more of Salazar's attack before kneeing him in the gullet and then kicking him away. Salazar slid on the ground as he was then kicked in the face when Harry charged at him. Salazar was lucky his helmet held as he then opened his visor and spat out a tooth. "Amusing." Salazar said as that was a first for him as his left hand held something behind his back.

Harry then charged at Salazar only for him to throw his hidden tool at Harry. When Harry saw it he went wide eyed as it was a grenade and it was armed. So when it went off Harry was blasted back by it to the wall as Salazar smirked and charged at Harry. Harry then found himself gagging and gasping for air as Salazar got him in a choke hold. "I wasn't a champion simply for my savage might but also... my cunning!" Salazar called out as Harry was trying to breathe as Salazar squeezed the life out of him.

Godric was actually about to jump in when Salazar gasped and went wide eyed as he felt something. His grip began to loosen while he stumbled back letting Harry fall to the ground. He grabbed his right arm as it was clear he was trying to hold something back. But alas it was for naught as he roared out in unimaginable agony as to Harry's shock Salazar's arm began to turn to ash. Harry was reminded of Quarrel back in his first year when Voldemort possessed him as he saw this.

It must have been a prolonged touch because he knew they had been punching and kicking each other during this fight. Not long enough for it to be effective but Harry was also actively defending himself as well. He saw he had an edge now but Salazar would not have it. He growled and saw that the ash was spreading upward from his arm. IN turn Salazar in fury grabbed his sword from where it was stabbed nearby and raised its upward.

The only way to stop it from spread was to sever the limb and Salazar was willing to do as much. "VICTORY OR DEATH!" Salazar roared out in fury before bringing the sword down where his elbow was stopping the ash from spreading just short of it. Salazar roared in fury and pain as he had basically amputated his own arm off. He quickly worked on stopping the blood that was flowing out while making his way to his ship. He luckily had a button on his suit to call it as the Galra Fighter flew in and fired upon Harry before he could proceed with his attack.

"You win this round Potter!" Salazar roared as he boarded the ship. "But mark my words we will meet again!" Salazar roared out his promise while making his escape before Harry could give chase.

Once Salazar was gone Harry quickly went to the communications and called it in. "The guest is gone wormhole now!" Harry called out knowing they had to move now.

(Paladins)

Four of the Five Paladins plus Dobby were hanging around the Wormholer as they each held a scultrite lens each. Once Coran secured the last one with RON he slid away knowing it was time to move. "Okay, there." He said while passing by Ron. "Now nobody move if you want to live." Coran warned as the ship then shook again causing Draco to panic.

"I think I moved! I think I moved!" Draco called out in a panic.

"Well, then moved back to where you think you were!" Coran ordered as now was not the time to panic. "Okay, now, I'm going to monitor the beam form out there." Coran said as he began to slide out the chamber,

"Hold it Coran! How dangerous is this?" Ron called out as Coran in turn stopped.

"Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen, or heard of; but since we're probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let's give it a shot!" Coran called out as it was time to move out before saluting to them. "Good luck, gentlemen and gentlelady. It's been an honor." Coran said as the door began to close before remembering something. "Don't touch the lasers!" Coran ordered as he looked to the Paladins as Ron began to sweat in response.

(Command Deck)

Allura with Remus were avoiding laser fire as they flew across space to escape Zarkon. "They're in position!" Coran called out as his face appeared on screen. Allura nodded and focused as they had to hurry and escape from Zarkon's grasp.

(Teledav chamber)

The system began to activate as Draco was panicking now. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Draco cried out as he didn't want to die.

"Hold on, Draco!" Hermione ordered as it was now or never.

The beam then fired causing it to reflect off the surfaces around them. Draco began to panic and scream but when the beam hit the lenses Ron had made the system instantly shut down causing Draco to look confused.

(Coran)

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Coran cried out in shock and horror as he saw this via video feed.

Just then Allura was on screen showing she had noted the lack of a wormhole. "Coran, what's happening? Zarkon's right on top of us!" Allura cried out as they were now in trouble.

"The stones aren't reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up!" Coran called out as he wiped some sweat off and with it the mucus from the slipperies. He then looked to his arm and saw how it shined before getting a brilliant idea. "Wait a second. I think I've got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks!" Coran ordered as it was time to move out.

(Chamber)

Coran began to slide around the chamber going for the lenses to shine them up. Allura was heard counting down from 10 as Coran slid around while Cedric was confused. "What's happening?!" Cedric asked as he was at a lost.

"No one move! I've got to shine these stones!" Coran called out as he squeezed out the mucus his body was secreting. "Good thing I've got a case of the slipperies!" Coran called out before he quickly got to work. Allura was already half way through the countdown when Coran got most of the lenses save for the one Ron was holding.

(Battle)

As Allura continued the countdown Salazar's fighter returned to the main ship as Zarkon's ship began to charge up the main weapon on the Castle of Lions.

(Chamber)

After Coran got Dobby and Hermione's lenses he then made his way to Ron's but saw the one at his feet wasn't shined yet. When Allura got to one Coran saw the beam activate as the Paladin began to scream out as even Dobby was screaming. Coran then charged at the remaining lens with an incredible burst of speed and wiped his face on it shinning up the lens before he hid between the lenses to avoid getting hurt. The Paladins and Dobby all screamed when the machine got to work on getting them out of there.

(Battle)

The Wormhole opened up and thus the Castle of Lions made a bee-line for it. Zarkon's ship fired its massive ion cannon at them as it was going to be a photo finish. But to good fortune the Castle of Lions flew into the portal and vanished into it before closing allowing the beam to fly pass missing the Paladins by a tick.

(Teledav chamber)

The door opened as Harry, Sirius, and Allura ran in knowing they had escaped. "Great work, team! We made it!" Allura praised as the trio then saw the state everyone was in.

"Um are you all ok?" Harry asked as he then got his answer when Draco fell down hurting himself from it.

"Dobby skin feel like it has been out in the sun for too long." Dobby said as everyone save for Coran were a bit toasted after this ordeal.

(Zarkon)

"We were close, sire, but it appears they were able to make a full jump." Haggar reported to Zarkon with Fala.

"Salazar managed to stall them for a time but he lost his right arm as the result of it. Reports show that he was hit by some unknown ailment and opted to sever his arm before it could spread." Fala said reported as it was clear she was being al business right now.

Zarkon heard it and had to praise Salazar for taking such initiative to stall their foes but his loss of his arm and how he went about it a true show of power in his eyes. "There is no place in this universe beyond my visions reach." Zarkon said as so long as his connection to the Black Lion remained he would find them again. "Time is on my side." Zarkon said as it was clear he knew how to find them. "Have Salazar equipped with a cybernetic prosthetic and study how the Paladins caused that to him." Zarkon ordered as Haggar and Fala understood. "Once that is done set a course for Voltron." Zarkon ordered as he observed the storm before him.

(Salazar Later)

Salazar was on a medical bed of metal as his wound was dealt with as he had monitors on him. "Well we didn't find where this ailment came from Salazar save that it must have originated from the Paladin you did battle with." The doctor said as he had the tools set up for Salazar's surgery. "But beyond that I have you decided on your new arm yet?" The doctor asked as Salazar looked to him.

"Yes this one." Salazar said as he pointed to a clawed arm with a cannon on it as it seemed to also come with a built in retractable blade. IT also showed a mace form which suggested that it may very well be cutting edge. "NOW that one is a keeper an old model but still cutting edge to this day." The Doctor said but it did have, draw backs particularly with attachment. "But it has risks during surgery are you absolutely sure you want it?" The Doctor asked as Salazar glared at him.

"Of course I cannot fight at full strength with but a single arm!" Salazar yelled as the doctor nodded.

"Ok inducing anesthetic." He began but Salazar cut him off.

"NO!" He roared in fury as he glared at the doctor. "I wish to bear witness as you attach my new appendage." Salazar ordered as the Doctor nodded and grabbed his tools.

"Very well." The doctor said as Salazar looked to where his stub was and following it he cringed from the pain as the sound of the tools being used was heard while surgery was done on his stub to equip him with a new arm. For Salazar though this pain was nothing as he didn't care where Harry Potter was the only one who will ever have the right to kill him would be Salazar himself. For this day a rivalry was born and many would see that in the end this universe is far too small for Harry Potter and Salazar to ever hope to coexist.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this chapter is done I hoped you all enjoyed it to leave a review before leaving but until next time I see you all I will say ja-ne.


	20. Chapter 15 Ark of Taujeer

Voltron Wizards to Paladins

ESKK: Finally I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas as I give you all a belated Christmas gift. Honestly I wanted to get something published before Christmas but I was invited to travel to Florida with the family to go to Galaxy's edge at Hollywood Disney and after watch Star Wars Rise of Skywalker before celebrating Christmas with my dad, bother, grandparents, step-sister (Bossy Madam), and my step brother (do not trust him or let him out of your site he is a thieving pervert). Anyway I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as we FORM VOLTRON!

(Start Galra High Command Salazar)

Salazar was in his private training hall as he flexed the fingers of his new limb. So far it worked like a dream as the claws at the end added a nice sense of intimidation and effect for when he goes hand to hand. He then clenched the fist as he got ready with a shield in his left hand. "Begin." Salazar ordered and in turn Drones came out and began to attack Salazar.

Salazar saw it coming and used the shield to defend himself before grabbing one by the head. He then used it as a human shield and used his new cannon to fire at the other ones. The weapon worked as intended and fired off blasts at his foes. Salazar then tore off the drones head and threw the severed head at one of them. He didn't end it there as he charged at his foe with his right hand clenched allowing a blade to shoot out from where the cannon connected to the arm.

He proceeded to slice and slash his way through the oncoming foes showing his savage Strength against them. He was clearly a quick study as he then jumped away while retracting the blade. Once he did this his hand transformed into a weapon similar to Myzax and in turn he swung it about smashing into multiple foes with it. Clearly Salazar was a formidable fighter as he was not one to surrender so easily.

Once he was finished the ball vanished and in turn Salazar sighed as he swung his arm to the side showing he was done with this training exercise. "End." Salazar ordered and thus the exercise ended.

Following it the door opened up and Fala began to walk into the room with a data pad. "Any updates Fala?" Salazar asked as he stood there.

"On the Red Paladins or the Rebel Network?" Fala asked as Salazar then glared at her before she sighed to this. "So far we've made some progress but it's clear this network has means of planting the material onto innocent soldiers. But we cannot disregard the possibility the soldiers could be faking being framed." Fala said as she went over the data. "The closest lead we had was the hidden outpost where Prorock was deployed to acquire Voltron I had already sent a ship to salvage what we could but the outpost was given a clean scrub so when my crew investigated the outpost self-destructed." Fala said as Salazar smirked to this.

"Intriguing trying to stay one step ahead of us." Salazar said as it was evident this rebel group was focusing their attention on himself and Fala. Fala's decoding abilities made her a threat to them and if anything he suspected assassination attempts may be made on her. "Anything else to report?" Salazar asked as Fala sighed.

"Emperor Zarkon wishes to speak with you something about investigating one of his Commander Morvok." Fala said as she looked to Salazar.

"Morvok I heard of him a fat lazy sack of shit." Salazar said as Morvok was a Commander who wanted the easy life in Galra High Command.

"Yes it's a long shot but Zarkon believes it may be an act on Morvok's part. It's simply a basic investigation and if need be take command or report back to Zarkon." Fala said as Salazar heard what she said.

"If the mission is already confirmed then why summon me?" Salazar asked as Fala looked to her.

"Apparently something about you taking initiative to capture the Lions which cost you your arm." Fala said as Salazar looked to the new limb and clenched the fist. "As well as discussing your Mass Produce Robeast idea." Fala said as Salazar nodded to her.

"I shall meet with him soon." Salazar said as this should be interesting to hear.

(Scene Break Morvok.

Morvok was as Salazar had described before while he glared down upon a ship on a planet that was clearly on its last legs. The people of this world were being held back by Galra drone as they were odd to say the least. Insect like but chubby with tails and multiple arms. The only thing they had of a face was buffy 'cheeks,' and a black hole at the center. "Stay Back." The drone warned as it was clear the blue one was the leader of these aliens.

"You have already taken all our supplies and resources. My people are loaded on that ark, ready to leave our beloved home before it dissolves completely. Don't take our only means of escape." The Alien said as Morvok scoffed a bit.

"You still have one engine left, Baugal. Not to mention a very viable collection of parts. If your people are strong enough to survive, the will. That is the Galra way." Morvok said as Baugal was angry now.

"Morvok!" Baugal roared out as he tried to go after Morvok but was stopped by the Galra Soldiers.

"Commander Morvok." A communication showed up as Morvok heard this.

"Yes what is it?" He began as the soldier gulped on the other end.

"Emperor Zarkon has sent someone from High Command to look over our data. Orders say that if need be his authority outstrips yours and to provide him anything he requests." The soldier said as in turn Morvok panicked to this.

"When is he arriving?" Morvok asked until Salazar was heard.

"I just did." Salazar said appearing as a holo image causing Morvok to scramble back to the ship.

(Galra Cruiser)

Salazar was overlooking the crew here in a new uniform as it was evident he was promoted by Zarkon himself. "Hello Morvok I am Commander Salazar I was assigned by Emperor Zarkon to investigate your fleet. I expect full cooperation from you am I clear?" Salazar warned Morvok while Morvok nodded.

"Of course but what is this investigation for. We've already done a full audit and." Morvok asked as Salazar glared at him.

"Classified." Salazar said as he intended to take command of this vessel as he saw the planet dissolving on screen. "Now I will need access to your data hub and I do hope I don't find anything unsavory." Salazar said as he glared at Morvok. "After all Lord Zarkon has been in quiet the mood recently." Salazar warned to which Morvok understood.

(Castle of Lions Command Deck)

"Wait what happened?" Sirius asked as Harry got through with explaining what occurred when he took on Salazar.

"He choked me, I grabbed his arm, and the bloody thing turned to ash." Harry explained as Hermione heard this.

"Just like with Professor Quirrel." Hermione deduced as it was the closest similarity they had.

"Wait are you saying this Salazar is Voldemort's Horcrux that was inside Harry?" Sirius asked as everyone was given an update on the Horcrux.

"It would seem so from what you all told me it's the only way the protective charm Harry's mother placed on him could have harmed him." Allura said as Remus agreed.

"Furthermore naming himself Salazar should be a dead giveaway." Remus confirmed seeing as Salazar was the name of the Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin.

"So if this Salazar is the Horcrux of Voldemort then, how does he have a body?" Allura asked with Harry said, "To my guess, that Galra witch that pull it out of me must have done something to it… now that I think about it, she said there was two souls in my scar and pulled out both, and what I remember Fala, the Galra general we meet and fought on the Olkarion's home world planet, she look very closely like my mother, if she was a Galra."

"Are you sure Harry?" Sirius said as he sounding confused and a bit worry to sound of his voice as Harry nodded and said, "Her eyes, hair, even her face, she was almost alike to my mother."

"Then a good chance Fala could have been the other soul the witch was talking about," Hermione said as Harry then said, "Yes but… how did it get in there? My mother couldn't have done a sense of murder for her soul to break apart, and it seem she didn't recognized me like Salazar did."

"Well it could have been like with Salazar, she could have forgotten who she was before," Remus said as he knew lily well enough she wouldn't hurt a fly as Ron soon said, "Yea that sound all nice an all but there something I would like to say… if Salazar remembered who he was before… would that mean he would go to earth and join… you know who's army?"

"If he would I think he would have done it already," Harry said as he told Salazar the few names of his original self but that didn't seem to have awaken any sort of memories, but he didn't seem to care anyways he was just as bad as Voldemort with his cunning and his ambition, it's the same person anyways just reborn as something else.

"But if he did then what?" Ron asked as Sirius said, "Then let's hope for the best if he doesn't, as if he does more or less he would be as dangerous as Zarkon if he willing to take in the Galra creed of Victory or death by cutting off his own arm, then we would more than likely going against a mad man."

"If Salazar does try to regain his memory, then we must stop him before he does otherwise I would be afraid the Galra would be even more powerful than ever if he is with them," Coran said with Draco said, "Then what are we waiting for then, like hunt the bloody snake Galra before he hunts us."

"The hunter becomes the hunted, that sound amazing and all, but how would we do that?" Ron asked with Hermione soon said, "Well I have an idea."

Hermione soon went over to her seat and brought up a few screen while she said, "I happen to make a list of recent Galra attacks and analyzed it for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites."

Hermione brought a few thing up as she went on saying, "I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provide a list of target-rich Galra environments color-coded, of course, because what are we animals?"

"No Dobby is a house elf, Master harry and other paladins and teacher are human, the princess a high elf and her servant elf Coran," Dobby said as Harry said to him, "Thanks dobby, but wasn't needed."

Hermione soon brought up a map showing the galaxy as Draco said, "Very nice, but what is this again?"

"A Galra finder?" Ron question as Hermione said, "Well, "Finder" suggests that it locates the Galra, whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their likeliest-

Hermione stop as she saw the group looking at her very confused as she said, "It's a Galra seeker in short."

"So where are the Galra," Draco question before Hermione said, "Well the closes location would be here, a planet called Taujeer."

"Then that's where we will hit." Cedric confirmed as Remus nodded to this.

"Best we all get some sleep so we can all have our full strength tomorrow." Remus said as in turn all but Sirius headed to get some rest leaving Harry and Sirius behind.

Harry was alone as he had a lot on his mind, the dagger was of Galra origin and was claimed to have come from a 'loved one,' but Sirius didn't know of it nor did Remus. Thus as Harry stood there Sirius approached him with concern. "You ok pup?" Sirius asked he looked over to Harry.

"Yes why do you ask?" Harry asked as Sirius knew Harry when he lied.

"You just seemed a bit anxious." Sirius said as he was worried about his Godson.

"I'm fine padfoot… just tired." Harry said as he then began to walk away. "It's like Moony said, I best get some rest." Harry said as he began to walk away from Sirius to his room.

(Scene Break that Evening)

Harry was sitting on his bed as he looked over the dagger in his hand with concern over it and its origins. Harry could still remember what Zarkon had said when he faced him in battle. 'I fight like a Galra?' Harry wondered as he began to worry there was more to it then likeness.

Just then he saw the door opened and on the other side some creature began to roam about. He got a closer look and saw it was a Mongoose which was strange as he tried to chase after it... at least until the alarms sounded. When they did he saw the Mongoose had the dagger in its maw but Harry also had it. Before he could question it he found himself heading to his Lion.

(Later)

Once Harry was suited up he was in his speeder making his way to Godric to board the Lion. But when his Speeder eventually arrived via the lift he saw Godric's eyes glowing a violet color snarling at him. "What's wrong, Godric? It's me." Harry tried to convince but it seems Godric wasn't listening as soon his form changed from Godric to Dragos who then pounced at him. Harry shielded himself until everything went black from him.

Harry then woke up once more and found himself in a new location and was horrified when he saw it was Hogwarts burning to the ground as the Galra destroyed all in their path. What made it worse was that Harry was in the Galra's military uniform as he saw friends, teachers, and classmates slaughtered left and right. What made it worse for Harry was that even Dumbledore was no match for this onslaught.

It didn't take long till Harry looked to the dagger and saw not his reflection but Zarkon on it. "I can find you anywhere." Zarkon said before his image switched from Zarkon to Voldemort and finally to Salazar.

The situation changed again as Harry saw it was from third person and saw someone holding his Bayard. "Salazar!" The figure called out as he then looked and saw Salazar there.

"Come Potter lets settle this." Salazar said as he led both Death Eaters and Galra to battle.

"One shall stand... One shall fall!" Harry's double called out and in turn the two charged at each other. When they did their images changed from Harry and Salazar to Orion and Dragos, and then to Voltron and Dragontron.

In turn Harry saw a flash and in turn saw Earth being destroyed before his very eyes causing Harry to panic from this.

(Waking world)

Harry shot up awake from a horrible nightmare before taking out the dagger. He looked upon it and once more saw his reflection on it knowing full well what he had to do. It was a risky move but what choice did he have in the long run when Zarkon was possibly tracking them down through him.

(Later that Night Hanger)

Harry arrived at the Altean Pods in full armor with a bag of his belonging hoisted over his shoulder. He made sure the coast was clear as he had to be fast about this and make sure he wasn't the one being tracked by Zarkon. Coran said it was impossible for a Paladins to connect to their lion from a long distance so if that is the case it had to be Harry Zarkon was tracking. But before he could board the pod he heard the door slide open behind him opting the young Wizard Turned Paladin to duck and cover behind the pod.

He then looked and saw Allura there as he gave her a skeptical look trying to figure out what was going on. AS Allura climbed into the Pod Harry came out and confronted her about it. "Princess, what are you doing here?" Harry asked causing Allura to panic from surprise which resulted in her falling in Harry's arms bridal style.

Both of them looked into each other eyes with Allura blushing like mad before she leap out of Harry's arms and said, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I was walking… late at night… near the pods," Harry said as he slowly realizing that was a bad excuse in his current state of dress he is in as Allura pointed it out saying, "In pull Paladin armor and a bag of your belongings."

Harry sighed at this as Allura looked at him and said, "Tell me Harry, what is the matter for you to do this? Are you planning on running away or something?"

"It's not like that… I'm just afraid that the Galra are tracking us through me," Harry said as Allura said to him, "But what would be impossible, the Galra are tracking me, ever sense I woke up on Arus, they found us soon after. Why do you think they are tracking us through you?"

"Because of Salazar," Harry said gaining Allura full attention on the matter of how the Galra is tracking them as he said, "Salazar came after me first, when we dock our lions, he was there and he recognized me, and somehow…someway I felt him, his anger towards me, the blood-lust he had, and his deep desire in wanting me dead… I can still feel it still, and what happen in Godric lair, seem just prove the reason of how they are tracking us. It because of me everyone is in danger because of me and him, and I can't risk it."

Harry just toss his bag into the ship as he was about to climb in as Harry said, "Don't try and stop me Allura."

"I'm not trying to stop you, I'm coming with you, as its ether us or something else I'm coming with you no matter what," Allura said surprising Harry as Allura took his hand, he accept it and grip her hand as well.

(Scene break)

The morning came and the paladin team went to the bridge as they saw Coran, Sirius, and Remus already there, with Dobby elsewhere as Sirius said to them, "More you lots, sleep well I hoped."

"We should be entering Taujeer's orbit soon," Coran said as Cedric said, "Raise the particle barrier and scan for the Galra."

Coran soon got to it as Remus look to the group and saw they were missing the couple of Harry and Allura as he said, "Where are Harry and Allura?"

"I don't know, I thought they would be here already," Cedric said meaning to Harry and Allura relationship together they will walk together within the castle and could come together at meeting and such, with Coran suddenly gotten a report message from last night as he said, "It appears that one of the pods launched in the middle of the night."

Wait a minute Harry and Allura? In the middle of the night? They are picking a bad time to elope," Draco said as suddenly Coran was upon him and smack him across his head and said, "There be no talk of such thing that include princess Allura doing the mating ritual of any sort!"

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this," Remus said as Sirius wanted to make a joke but Draco kind of ruin it already with Cedric knew what to do as he said, "Contact the pod."

(Later in the pod)

"Princess, Harry, where are you?" Coran spoken through the communications as harry and Allura looked at each other and give a slight nod with Allura answering, "Exactly where we should be, far away from the castle."

"What? Why?" Cedric said as Draco can he heard in the background, "You two didn't just leave to make out in a pod, are you?"

*Smack!

"Ow! What the blood hell was that for?!" Draco said as Allura ignored what Draco said and told them, "We must know if we are the ones Zarkon is tracking."

(Castle of lions)

"They are isolating the variable. Well, isolating two variables," Hermione started to say as Ron said, "Can you say something we understand?"

Hermione roll her eyes as she went on saying, "In order to test a hypothesis-

"I think he meant in English Granger," Draco said as Hermione throw her hands up before put them under her arms and said, "AH! Never mind!"

(The pod)

"Hermione is right. If Zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know with total certainty that we are not the ones he is tracking."

"Splitting up the team make us more vulnerable. Come back to the castle right now," Cedric said as Allura responded with, "I'm sorry Cedric, I cannot do that."

"If Zarkon does find us, I can fly us to safety," Harry said as he look out the window as he said, "We're in open space with plenty of room to move around in. Plus we'd be able to outrun anyone with Hermione added that booster rocket."

(Castle of lions)

"That thing is still on there?" Coran asked as Hermione realized Coran really wanted that booster out of the pod.

"We need both of you back here now!" Cedric ordered and just then alarms blared as everyone began to panic and screaming.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he held onto a nearby station.

"Um I think we're in some debris field?" Ron offered as Hermione nodded as it was an accurate phrasing.

"I believe it coming from Taujeer." Coran said as they saw the planet as it had an acid like green glow below it. Soon the ship scanned the planet making Coran go wide eyed to this. "Correction I think it is Taujeer!?" Coran called out as they all saw it.

"Coran, what's going on-?" Allura began but was cut off and was replaced with static.

"Oh that's not a good sign." Sirius said as he saw this.

"Some kind of Radiation from the planet is interfering with communications!" Coran called out looking to the rest of the crew.

"Move the castle away from the planet and reestablish the link." Cedric ordered before looking over to the crew. "Everyone else, get to your Lions!" Cedric ordered as everyone go moving.

(Outside)

The Hatches opened up and from there the four Lions launched as they made their way to Taujeer's surface avoiding the debris as best they can showing they had practiced.

(Taujeer)

The Taujeerions were in their Ark awaiting the end or some miracle as they may not look it but they were afraid of what was to come. A mother nearby was holding her child close showing that it may very well be the end. Just then one of them made a robotic gasp when they saw something in the sky. "Something's approaching!" The Taujeerion called out as then all eyes were at the window.

(Outside)

Baugal ran up to the location as he saw the Lions of Voltron land on the planet which filled him with great joy. As they landed it was clear they were unaware of the situation at hand.

(Lions)

"Um I don't see any Galra." Ron said as the planet was clean.

"Well it seems your fancy machine didn't work, Granger." Draco taunted a bit causing Hermione to glare at him.

(Hermione)

'Don't worry Kitten we'll get even with him soon enough.' Rowena confirmed already plotting her revenge against Draco.

(Cedric)

Cedric saw the alien run up to him as he in turn approached the alien in question. "Thank goodness you're here! I am Baujal the leader of the Taujeerians." Baujal introduced as he looked to Cedric. "The Galra just destroyed our ships engines and left." Baujal said as Hermione smirked to this.

(Lions)

"Oh that means the Galra were here, Malfoy." Hermione said with a vindictive smirk as she saw she was right while Draco was silent in response.

(Cedric)

"They've taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely! Please, help us!" Baujal begged as the Paladins were his peoples only hope now.

"How long do we have?" Cedric asked as he looked to Baujal just before rumbling was heard and felt. All eyes were on it as rocks began to float outward to space while a green glowing liquid splashed about.

"Not long!" Ron called out with fear in his voice while watching this.

"How did this happen?" Cedric asked as he saw what had occurred.

"We've known for years our planet would eventually lose its outer layer." Baujal said as he knew this was important information that may help the Paladins save his people.

(Lions)

"So just like a snake shedding its skin." Draco said as Ron heard this.

"Yeah that doesn't sound so bad. I mean a new healthy layer is below the old skin right?" Ron asked as the Lions heard this.

"You wish." Gladiolus said as Ron heard that.

"Not at all, it seems the new layer is acid." Hermione confirmed as she saw the water bubble up revealing itself as in fact acid.

(Cedric and Baujal)

"The plan was to evacuate the population to our nearest moon, where we have built a colony to wait out the shedding process. So we relocated to higher ground and constructed that ark." Baujal said gesturing to the Ark in question.

"What happen?" Draco question as if it wasn't obvious already as Baujal said, "The Galra attacked, led by a vile commander named Morvok. He robbed us of vital resources and left us with only one operational engine, stranding us here."

"You're not stranded anymore. We will save your people," Cedric said to the strange looking alien as no doubt they needed as much help as they can get as a victim of the Galra, they deserve it at least as Baujal turn to him and said, "I believe you, for I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron."

Baujal look up at the lions and said to Cedric, "Five brave Paladins dedicated to this... wait, wait. I count only four of you. Are you not Voltron?"

Draco started to speak up as he said, "Uh... almost I suppose?"

"Where is the fifth Paladin?" Baujal question with Cedric answering him, "He's not here, but we can still help you."

Baujal turn his head in a disappointed way as he said to Cedric, "I would feel more comfortable with all five Paladins."

"Duly noted," Cedric said as he didn't know what else to say as he knew Harry and Allura were busy elsewhere as they try to solve the mystery of the Galra tracking them and there was nothing else anyone can do at this point but there was someone they can do as he turn to the two people that are well knowledge and well understanding of alien technology as he called out, "Hermione, Ron, take a look at the ark and see what we're dealing with."

"Should be a piece of cake with some help I'm sure we can get this ark flying in no time," Ron said as Gladiolus said to him, "Just follow my instruction and you shall do fine."

suddenly the planet shake again as the outer lair was peeling off still with the acid under skin bubbling out, and suddenly the legs that held the Ark up suddenly breaks, as the legs fell over and the ark now resting on the ground where it was more vulnerable as Ron soon said with a nervous laugh, "Would you settle for upright?"

(Harry and Allura)

Harry try to get in touch with the castle again, but there was too much inferences so he let it be and waited for the castle to get in contact with them again when they can as he soon check the radar and there was no sign of any hostile anywhere, no Salazar ether as he said, "We've been here for hours. Still no sigh of Zarkon or Salazar."

"Well I'm glad I don't have to wait here alone," Allura said sense it was the two of them as it seem almost romantic, but it was far from it as Allura said, "You understand, I could never live with myself if Zarkon was finding us because of me."

"I would say the same Allura. when Salazar came it seem the odds are stacking against us more and more," Harry said as Allura nodded and said, "Yes but we are just finding out for ourselves, I doubt it was him that was tracking us, as I said before it most likely me they are tracking, and I must know. We face such a dire threat from the Galra."

"Well yes, they're are bad. No doubt about that," Harry said but there been a thought on his mind as he said, "But at the same time, couldn't at least a few of them be fighting for good? Just look at Ulaz. He sacrificed himself to save us."

"For all we know his sacrifice was a ploy." Allura began as Harry paid attention. "One life means nothing to Zarkon." Allura said as Harry had a counter argument for what Allura was implying.

"I means something to me." Harry began voice raised a bit. "I means some of them are actually willing to help and we could use all the help we can get!" Harry argued as Allura crossed her arms and looked away.

"Any offer of help from the Galra is merely a prelude to a trap." Allura said as Harry had enough. "I know all too well how quickly they turn." Allura said as she looked over to Harry.

"My parents bloody sacrificed their lives for mine all because someone who they thought was inheritably good betrayed them." Harry argued as Allura went wide eyed not realizing she drug up some old wounds. "Blimey just a month or two ago I thought all Slytherin's were evil all because Malfoy left a bad first impression and joined Slytherin!" Harry went on as Allura realized she made a mistake there. "I found out thanks to Voltron that there are such a thing as Good Slytherin's while at the same time before Voltron I found out there was a thing as evil or bad Gryffindor's." Harry went on as Allura had no argument for that one. "It just unfair to lump everyone together simply because of what race they came from." Harry said as he knew Orion chose Zarkon long ago so there must have been a reason for that.

"Listen, if there are any good Galra, they have had 10,000 years to take down Zarkon. I would never count on their help." Allura said as Harry had enough of this and slammed his hands on the controls surprising Allura to no end.

"Allura think for a minute one small band of Galra traitors can't take down Zarkon when he has them bloody out matched and out gunned." Harry said as Allura was about to argue but her mind already had gears turning. Harry was right the Blades of Marmora worked in the shadows and the answer was all around her. Zarkon had power and resources as well as legions of loyal followers. If they did managed to take down Zarkon those loyal to him would both avenge and try to take his place. Even if that were not the case Zarkon has shown to be physically stRonger then even a single Lion even if they had the numbers and fire power Zarkon would be hard pressed to defeat especially when he has the Bayard.

"I..." Allura stuttered showing she had no argument to counter Harry before going quiet. Harry also went quiet as he didn't mean to raise his voice to her but she was pushing it at the time. Allura also had similar thoughts as she didn't intend to bring up old wounds seeing as Harry's parents sacrificed their lives for his the same way her father King Alfor had done long ago. They flew in silent as they needed to cool down a bit after this ordeal.

(Scene Break Zarkon)

Haggar's druids were sending energy to Zarkon with Haggar aiding them. Once the energy current stopped Zarkon fell to the ground as he focused a bit. "I have located them." Zarkon said as he then stood up and looked to Haggar. "Get me in contact with Salazar and Morvok." Zarkon ordered as he glared to Zarkon.

(Scene Break Salazar)

Salazar was at the main bridge going over data to help weed out the traitors leaving no stone unturned in the situation. Nearby Morvok was bored as he was biting his nails a bit making Salazar roll his eyes at the moron's actions.

A Beeping sound is heard as Salazar look to see Zarkon was calling for them as he answer it regardless of Morvok state as he didn't care as when Zarkon came on screen as he said, "Morvok, Salazar."

Morvok jumped a bit in fright as he turn towards the screen as he said, "Lord Zarkon!"

"My emperor," Salazar said with a calm tone as Zarkon said to them, "I am sending you coordinates near your current location. Voltron is there. Find it and bring it to me."

"Voltron, sire?" Morvok said as Salazar smile to this with Zarkon said, "Indeed. Have you received the coordinates?"

Salazar push away one of the Galra pilots and hit a few keys as the coordinates had appeared on screen as he said, "Yes, My lord. I will take great pleasure with this, especially seeing that red paladin again, Harry potter."

Salazar rub his hand over his robotic arm, as Zarkon looked to him, understand his feeling as he knew somehow the red paladin destroyed his arm by a touch, as there is much unknown to them still about the red paladin he grew causes of as he said, "You will have your revenge in due time, capture Voltron and I will see to it you will face the red paladin in the arena for execution."

"Understood lord Zarkon," Salazar said as suddenly Morvok spoken up saying, "Ah If I may, I was able to acquire many resources, all to glorify your mighty reign, may it last a thousand centuries."

"Your boot-licking does not impress me, Morvok," Zarkon said with Morvok said to him, "I merely meant that I could be of even more use if I were to bring you these resources instead of-

"Silent! You have been given a mission, Morvok!" Salazar shouted, scaring the Galra wimp as Zarkon said, "Calm yourself Salazar."

Salazar took a breath before letting it out as he turn towards Zarkon and put a hand over his chest to give a bow as he said, "Forgive me my emperor, I just wish to find Voltron soon as possible."

Zarkon give a nod to him as he said, "I understand, and I am impressed by your resolve, but you Morvok I am not if you are refusing my order."

"Of course not! I will not fail you, Lord Zarkon," Morvok said as Zarkon said, "See that you don't. Vrepit sa."

"Vrepit sa," Both Salazar and Morvok said as Zarkon hang up as his image vanish from screen as Salazar said, "Set the course for Voltron!"

"Right away sir," the Galra pilots said as they gotten to it right away as Morvok seem worry as his position override by Salazar and the last thing he wanted to do was piss off the warrior with an arm of death .

(The ark)

"Assuming we can get it back up, the repairs will still take time," Hermione said as the land shakes again with Draco said, "Which would appear to be the one thing we don't have at all."

"We need to slow down the shedding," Cedric said as that the only plan he has in mind as Hermione said to him, "How do you stop a planet that breaking down at the seams?"

"By... stitching it back together!" Ron said as it seem he had an idea as Cedric said, "What do you mean?"

"Rowena new weapon cause vines to grow, right?" Ron said as he started to say his idea, "To the idea I remember my mum sew my sock together when they were coming apart, and I remember the devil's snare in first year that held me tightly and Hermione vines sort of acted like that against that giant cube as it hold onto it tightly. If we aim it at the cracks in the planet, the vines would act like stitches."

"But won't the stitches get dissolved by the acid?" Cedric said as Hermione thought over Ron's plan and adding an idea of her own as she said, "The stitches might hold longer if they're frozen."

"It's a plan, Good job you two," Cedric said as he started to go over the other part of the plan as he said, "Ron, You and I will take our lions and get this ark Upright while Hermione and Draco stitch the ground the buy us time."

Suddenly the ground started to break apart, but then Rowena came around and aim its plant growth cannon at the crack and fire upon it right away holding the ground together with Arial came around and fire an ice mean at the vines, freezing them in place to make a stronger hold.

Meanwhile the black and yellow lion push off the legs to get some clearing under the Ark as Ron said, "My side is clear, how about for you Cedric?"

"Almost done," He said as he push the leg off to the side as well as Hermione pulled up to see the work she and Draco had done and saw the stitches were holding as she said, "The plan worked,"

"It won't hold forever. Keep going!" Cedric said as Hermione and Draco keep it at with Ron getting under with Gladiolus with Cedric and Orion doing the same as the lions push the Ark up right."

"Come on! Give it all you got!" Cedric said as the four of them push the ark up right as it seem to be working.

(Cedric)

The Black paladin saw the plan is working on their end as he said, "That's it we're almost there."

Suddenly a splash of acid came towards him until Hermione and Draco stop it from touching him as they both blast at it while stitching it and freezing it

(Outside)

Orion turn towards its sibling as Cedric said to them, "Thanks you two.

Draco: Not a problem

Hermione: Anytime.

Soon enough the lions were pushing the legs in place to help keep the ark up, as the alien inside cheered out to them.

(With the lions)

As all the lion gather up as Cedric said to the team, "All right, Ron, Hermione; time to work on those engines."

(The pod)

Harry and Allura were still alone together in space as after that last argument all was quiet for a bit. "So, what happens if Zarkon or Salazar do come after us?" Harry asked as Allura heard this.

"You said you could pilot us to safety, right?" Allura said as Harry had surprised himself as well as the others with how good a pilot he was. He never once picked up such a skill but after adjusting he showed to be a quick study no doubt due to how much he enjoys flying.

"Of course but what about after?" Harry asked Allura heard this. "Could we even go back to the others?" Harry asked showing he was worried for what was to come. "And if we don't who would pilot the Castle of Lions or conjure up Wormholes?" Harry asked as he looked to Allura with worry.

"Well, what about you? Without you, the team cannot form Voltron." Allura said as Harry looked down.

"I don't know maybe Godric could find someone better suited." Harry said as he looked down. "I just can't go back knowing I put my friends in danger just by being there." Harry confessed as Allura sighed a bit before looking out the window.

"So doomed either way." Allura said as she saw the stars as they flew through them. "Maybe we can find some planet outside the Galra's rule, build a home there, and in the end grow old away from the war, away from Zarkon and Salazar, and away from all our problems." Allura suggested as she imagined it a bit. A rustic log cabin on an alien world with bits of Altea and Earth inside it... and elder Allura on a rocking chair with an infant nursing in her arms, and an older Harry coming in with other young children with Altean markings, messy black hair, and pointed ears after hunting food for dinner or chopping wood.

It was a sweet peaceful thought but life had a nasty way of bring cruel reality into perspective. "We can't." Harry said as he sat there. "I honestly want to but we can't do that." Harry said as he tried to think of ways to taker her up on the offer.

"You're right of course it's just a stray thought." Allura confessed as she almost found herself looking over star maps to find a planet that meets such a need. It was a selfish thought she knew but neither of them could really help wanting things they knew would be selfish of them. Maybe one day when this war was over they could do that but not now not with the universe in need of it's Defender.

(Back on Taujeer)

Ron was using his Bayard to weld the engine after he and Hermione fixed it up. His Bayard seemed to work on different settings and this condensed beam was just one of them. Luckily some mending and transfiguration was able to get the stuff they needed but it was only a patch job just good enough to get them to the intended destination if Hermione's math was right. Once he was done his Bayard vanished before looking over to Cedric and Baujal. "Well it's not elegant but it should get you airborne-!" Ron gasped as the rumbling went off again with more layers of the planet falling into the acid in question.

Once they regained their footing Cedric saw it was time to go. "Just in time." Cedric said as they had to move now.

(Later)

The Ark's engine started up as much to the joy of many began to rise to the sky. The Lions all watched this before out of nowhere a violet beam fired from above. Up above a Galra cruiser was seen and seeing as neither Harry nor Allura were in the area their theory of themselves being the means Zarkon employs in tracking them was disproven.

(Hermione)

"What was that?" Hermione question as Cedric came on her controls screen as he back in Orion as he said, "The Galra. They're back."

(Battle)

The Galra ship began to fire down upon the Ark and the Lions as it was clear they were in trouble now. The Taujeerions were in a panic as they held on to each other fearing the worst. As this happened though Cedric was already moving into action. "Ron you and Gladiolus need to hold up the Ark! If it falls into the acid the Taujeerions are doomed." Cedric called out as Ron heard this.

(Ron)

Once Gladiolus was in position Ron got to work as he was worried about failure. "Not only them but the bloke who is trying to hold them up which is me right now." Ron argued as he held onto the controls in question.

(Cedric)

Hermione, Draco, we need to draw their warships fire." Cedric ordered and in turn Rowena and Alita flew off to follow their leader's orders. "Castle of Lions Crew we need you lot here now! Attack the Galra Cruiser!" Cedric called out as they needed the help fast.

(Castle of Lions)

"We're on our way!" Coran called out as the Castle of Lions approached the battlefield in question.

(Harry and Allura)

As Harry and Allura were still in the pod they soon got communications from the Castle of Lions. "Pup! Princess are you there?" Sirius was heard as Allura heard him.

"We're here, Padfoot." Allura greeted as she looked in focus when she heard the urgency in his voice. "What is it?" Allura asked as just then Coran jumped in.

"Zarkon is definitely not tracking us through either of you." Coran said as they all heard this.

"He's not?" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

"How do you know?" Allura asked as she saw this.

"Because you're out there, and a Galra fleet just showed up here!" Remus called out as had jumped into the conversation. "We need you now!" He cried out as the urgency was clearly heard.

Harry nodded and took control before making the pod pull a full U-turn back the way they had come from. "We'll be there in two Doboshes." Allura confirmed as Harry flew them to their destination.

"Even faster than that." Harry said as he selected a familiar symbol Hermione had installed a while back.

"What is that?" Allura asked as she was a bit concerned now.

"The Booster fuel Hermione added to the pod back on Arus." Harry said as it helped Ron and Coran out so it should help them out as well. Harry then pressed the button as it was time to roll out. As the two flew wildly in space Harry saw Allura while the two screamed in shock and fear. Harry then tried to reach for her activating his jet pack in turn.

"Allura!" Harry cried out as he tried to reach out to her to save her girlfriend life.

"Harry!" Allura cried back as she tried to reach back to him as well.

"Grab my hand" Harry called out and I turn Allura did so as Harry pull her in and soon stabilize their drifting using his jet-pack once again. Once it was done the duo were once more together drifting in space together as they took a breath after that surprising event with the pod before Harry said, "Allura, are you okay?"

"I believe so. Is your radio still working?" Allura asked as she wonder if Harry and send out an SOS to the castle as he said, "Let's find out."

Harry looked out to the direction the pod was heading as the remains of it was now strap metal as harry said, "Coran can you hear me?" But alas nothing came through but static as Harry could only pray for a miracle right now.

(Outside)

The booster began to activate but not as intended as the thrusters began to heat up as it was clear the booster rocket would not work. In turn the two were ejected out of the ship and into open space just before the pod exploded.

(Galra fleet)

Morvok was looking at the scene as he said, "This is going far better than I anticipated we could actually capture Voltron!"

"Silence whelp! Unless you forgot how to count, there are four lions out there, it take five lions to form Voltron, and the red one... is quiznaking missing!" Salazar said as he destroy a Galra droid as he watch the battle from the start as he waited for the red lion appear before him but it wasn't even out, not even with the other lions as the screen shows with 3 lions were flying around somewhere and one pushing back the ark as Morvok said, "I'm sure it's fine my general, as once we capture the four lions the 5th one is bound to show up."

"You better hope so or else," Salazar said as Morvok shutter in fear by the one arm Galra as suddenly the one of the Galra pilots said, "Sir! Three Voltron Lion incoming!"

"Shoot at them with everything we have! Take them down," Salazar said as he order the open fire on the lions.

(The battle)

As the three lions flew in with the Galra ship fire beams at them, while they dodge them with ease as they flew around to dodge them as Orion came up upon the ship, it soon blasted upon their hull.

(Inside)

"Keep firing! No mercy!" Salazar said as Morvok said to him, "Ah, should we be focus on capturing the lions first?"

"The way I see it, there is no way to stop them and capture them unless we shoot them down... to guide them into a trap and shoot them down and rip them out of their lions!" Salazar said as Morvok keep quiet for a bit as Salazar waiting for the Red lion to show up so he can have his fight with harry with his new ship.

"Sir the Lions are moving too fast for us to hit," the other Galra pilot said as Salazar growl at this as he said, "Good momentum now aim the Ion Cannon at that Ark and use it to make them stay in one place. Use the Ion Cannon and sink the thing into the acid below it!"

The Galra pilot took control of the Ion cannon as he took aim with it.

(The battle)

As the beam fire upon the lions, the Ion cannon turn towards the Ark taking aim upon it.

"They're aiming the ion cannon at the ark!" Cedric said as he soon called out, "Draco! Hermione! Attack the ship with your jaw blades!"

(The lions)

As Arial and Rowena's jaw blade appeared in their jaws as they flew at the ship fast and cut across the ship fast as they can to try and throw off the Galra's aim.

The ship in turn took major damage from that as the Lions proven to be faster and quicker than the laser fire. But without Voltron this fight may drag on till the Taujeerians were wiped out long before victory.

(Harry and Allura)

Harry and Allura were flying through space as it was their only option since Harry destroyed the Pod trying to boost themselves over. "We'll never get there at this rate." Harry said as he cursed himself. "Bloody Hell what was I thinking using that booster before it could be tested." Harry cursed as Allura then looked to him.

"No Harry it was my fault Cedric was right about all of this. More so I should never have let you come with me." Allura said as she looked to Harry with concern.

"Allura I chose this." Harry said as he felt he was at fault for putting them both in danger.

"Let's focus on trying to get back." Allura said as Harry heard focus.

"Wait... I wonder." Harry began as he kept flying but closes his eyes hoping his hunch was correct. 'Godric… if you can hear me... we need you.' Harry thought as he knew Godric was their best shot and if he comes it also proves how Zarkon was tracking them.

(Battle)

The Ion Cannon was soon fully charged but before it could fire Orion came in with his Jaw Blades active and sliced through it destroying its aim while also causing it to lose some power. The result was the cannon firing off and destroying the stitching's Rowena and Alita had put in on the surface. This in turn caused the ground to become unstable as Gladiolus was trying his hardest to keep the ship from falling.

(Ron)

Ron was grunting as he tried to hold his ground but the ship was coming closer to the acid. When Ron opened his eyes he was wide eyed when he saw something approaching. "Bloody Hell Rocks!" Ron cried out as he saw them come his way.

(Battle)

"We got you Weasley!" Draco was heard as Ariel flew to one of the rocks and jumped off it knocking it off course before Rowena fired her beam destroying them as well.

(Cruiser)

"Report." Salazar demanded as he glared at the crew.

"The Black Lion attacked the cannon. He's disable our projectile guidance system." The crew member said as Salazar heard this. "We won't be able to aim the cannon until its fixed." he finished as Salazar heard this.

"Begin repairs on it immediately and concentrate fire on the Ark and the Lions. Increase shielding on our hull we can't risk either the Red Lion or their flag ship attacking us from behind." Salazar said ordered as the crew did as told.

(Battle)

The battle progressed as Orion flew through the air avoiding enemy fire with ease as it was clear the Lion was still as powerful as ever. But as Orion flew about the cannons kept firing as it was clear they were firing strategically now. Just then more laser fire came from above which hit some of the cannons on the cruiser but thanks to Salazar's foresight to increase shielding on the hull the cannons still functioned.

(Cedric)

"That was Brilliant!" Cedric called out as he saw the cavalry had arrived.

(Ron)

"Ronald, what's your status?" Cedric asked as Ron was trying to focus.

"Trying not to fall into a bloody pool of acid!" Ron called out as Gladiolus was struggling as well as the ark and Gladiolus slipped closer and closer to the acid.

(Salazar)

"Split our firepower between their ship and the Ark we'll give them zero room to act." Salazar ordered as it was clear he was thinking ahead of everyone else.

(Battle)

In turn both Ark and Castle were being hit as the Lions were split thing at this point.

(Castle of Lions)

"We're being overwhelmed!" Draco called out as everyone saw this.

"We need Voltron!" Hermione cried out as well as it was clear they were rocks in a hard place right now.

"Oh, if there were only another who could pilot, the Red Lion." Coran said before he jumped in surprise when a pop was heard. He looked and saw Sirius was gone leaving a shocked Remus. "Where is Mr. Black?" Coran asked as Remus gulped a bit.

"He heard, 'we need Voltron,' and heard how you wished there was someone else who could pilot Godric before he disapparated away." Remus said as he had a good idea where Sirius had run off to.

(Later with Sirius Red Lions lair)

AS the doors to Godric's lair open, Sirius walk through and with a new wears that similar to the paladins suits as he had a black cap with a red border over his shoulder as he walk up to the Red lion and said, "Its time I show these young wizard what a Marauder can do."

Look up at the red lion and soon said to him, "Godric, I maybe not the kind of person you may want as a paladin, but I bet we can show these Galra who they are messing with, so what do you say?"

Suddenly the red lion activated and bow its look down at Sirius or it looked like it was looking at him as it stood up on his back legs a bit and growls as Sirius give a small bow and said, "Now we're talking."

Suddenly Godric stood up and took off as the launch doors were open, no doubt left open due to all the lions doors being connected and if they need a quick entry, vanish into the darkness of space as Sirius looked, "Okay, that not good."

"Sirius is everything alright?" Remus asked as Sirius said while rubbing his head, "Hey, everything fine, just fine. Nothing to worry about but… Godric sort of taken off on his own."

(Battlefield)

AS the Voltron team try to push back the Galra, they wasn't given up so easily, with Ron and Gladiolus were still holding out of holding back the Ark from falling into the acid but they were sliding off bit by bit as it seem this could be the end of them.

(Ron)

"I can't hold it up any-longer," Ron yell out as Cedric spoken up saying, "Ron you have to! If you let go, the Taujeerians will die!

(The ship)

As the Gladiolus's toes were already pass the edge and it seem the rest of it was about to follow through, as the Taujeerians cry out as they fear it was the end for them all.

(Ron)

The redhead wizard teen try to push further than he has before as he giving it all he has as Gladiolus spoken to him saying, "Believe in my strength Ronald, and you will have the strength to hold out."

"I do believe… I must believe that you can!" Ron said as he push his controls all the way forward while giving a yell.

(Gladiolus)

AS the yellow lion eyes glows, feeling the strength of his paladin giving to him as well as it lift its head and roar out as suddenly its weapon came forth in the form of armor as its front claw were now bigger, and its shoulder were bulkier, it suddenly stop sliding over the edge.

(Ron)

As a screen in the lion appeared as Ron looked at it and smile as he said, "Wicked, Armored claws."

(Outside)

The boosters on Gladiolus were bigger as they ignite the flames bringing forth a huge force of power that pushing the Ark back but this did not go very far. But it did stop the Ark from sliding into the acid.

(Ron)

"Ah mates, I can keep this thing from falling into the acid now, but I will need your guys help to push it back up," Ron said as he panic a bit as the Galra cannon was disable for the time being but if they fix it as fast as they could, and fire upon him, he will no doubt end up in the acid and melt away.

(Outside)

The other 3 lions flew in to help out their brother as Cedric said, "We're coming mate."

Soon enough the 3 lions helping out their 4th sibling as they push the ark back up on the land slightly but it wasn't enough just yet.

They need the 5th lion now, as the only question is to ask is… where is Godric?

(Harry and Allura)

Harry still had his eyes closed as he and Allura flew through space back to the Castle of Lions. But as they flew Allura saw something as she was smiling now. "Harry look!" Allura cried out as Harry looked and saw Godric flying torts them. "Godric found you!" Allura called out as they saw Godric coming their way.

Godric was a bit annoyed by this but none the less came for them. "Let this be the LAST time I come saving your arse at the last second!" Godric called out a bit annoyed but none the less happy to see Harry was ok.

"Why did you come then?" Harry asked as Godric smirked a bit.

"It was either save you or watch Sirius Black try and fail to bond with me in a ridiculous outfit." Godric said as Harry chuckled no doubt if anyone saw they would not let him hear the end of it.

(Back at Taujeer Galra cruiser)

The Galra soldiers finished repairs on the Ion Cannons targeting system were complete judging by the computer targeting the Ark. "Sir, the Ion cannons guidance system is back online. And it appears the lions have gathered beneath it." The soldier said as Salazar smirked to this.

"Very well fire when ready." Salazar said before he paused. He went wide eyed before looking up and in turn looked to the area above the ship. "Morvok you are in command until my return." Salazar ordered as he began to walk away.

"Wait really?!" Morvok asked happy to be back in command... until he felt off while the cannon took aim. "Why?" Morvok asked as just then the ship shook from another beam fire.

"That's why." Salazar said preparing his personal ship for deployment.

(Battle at the same time)

The ion cannon began to charge up as it took aim upon the ark and the lions. Just then a new beam was fired cutting through the cannons side and with it Godric flew in. Godric then formed the jaw blade and proceeded to cut his way through the rest of the cannon severing it from the ship allowing it to fall into the acid below.

(Paladins)

Everyone was cheering as Cedric smiled happy to see Harry was back. "Glad to have you back mate." Cedric said happy that Harry made it.

"Did you consummate your elope?" Draco as Harry rolled his eyes.

"What can I do to help?" Harry asked before Ron cut in.

"I need help getting the ship upward." Ron said as Harry looked and saw Ron had a new weapon available.

"I have an idea we can try to use our spells with our Lions and lift the ship off the ground, then we can have the Castle of Lions tow it to safety." Harry said as he had a feeling about that Galra cruiser.

"Good idea." Allura said as they began to move out.

(Battle)

The Castle of Lions began to provide support fire as Gladiolus held the castle up as best he could. While doing this the other four flew around it ready to cast the spell needed.

(Paladins)

"Ok on three each of you cast the levitation spell." Cedric ordered as it was time to move. "One." Cedric started as each Paladin grabbed their Bayard while Cedric gripped his controls. "Two." Cedric continued as the Bayard Ports were open and ready. "THREE!" Cedric roared out for it was time.

(Battle)

"WING GUARDIAN LEVIOSA!" The Paladins roared out before the Lions roared out next releasing a sort of tractor beam that began to lift the Ark to the sky.

As the battle progressed the ship kept going higher and higher as Gladiolus went from below to lift the ship higher. As this occurred Salazar was on the move.

(Salazar)

Salazar made his way to his personal combat suit as other than Zarkon himself Salazar and Fala were both gifted with combat suits. Fala's suit was still in development though and Salazar wasn't very fond of commanding a battle from a ship. The front lines the smell of battle, the blood dripping on his hands; the rush of excitement of the carnage those moments were when he truly felt alive. Personal pleasures aside he hoped Harry would do battle with him again the boy who managed to cause him his arm.

Perhaps he should return the favor by taking Potter's arm in exchange. Once he began to board it he placed his prosthetic hand on control port and began to establish neural link. The hangers lights began to light up revealing a jet of sorts that seemed akin to a twin headed dragon. Salazar smirked as he quickly began to breeze through the prelaunch check list and smirked when he saw all systems were green.

(Battle)

Soon the Ark was airborne and thus Gladiolus flew off and began to fire upon the Galra ship to give the Castle of Lions cover. It wasn't long until the Castle of Lions flew to the ark and began to tow the ark to safety. Attaching the tow cables was easy with the aid of Rowena to use the roots to help keep it stable.

(Paladins)

"Ok the Ark is clear." Hermione confirmed as Cedric nodded.

"No time to rest mates time to show these bastards who their messing with." Cedric began as he gripped the controls in a tight hold. "Form Voltron!" He ordered and in turn began to form Voltron.

(Forming Voltron)

Black Lion roared out as it flew forward with its arms folding into the needed sections. First it folded backward before folding into the container units and once secured Black Lion began to take on a more humanoid look. Then Green and Red Lion flew in as they flew upward leaving behind a trail of energy in their colors as when they did their legs began to fold up and secure themselves to form the arms of Voltron as once they did they flew off to continue the formation.

Next up was Yellow and Blue Lion as they flew in and began to fold up their legs to be secured and become more leg like themselves as once they were secured they now looked more like legs. They were now ready for the finishing touches as they got ready to form up with their prides leader the Black Lion. Red Lion attached first as once it was in the socket a connecter shot out and not only secured the arm but also made sure it was usable as this caused the Red Lion to extend a bit to be the right arm of Voltron.

Green Lion was the next to connect as its back shield was now the shoulder pad for Voltron as once Green Lion was in the socket the connection was made and secured in turn allowed the arm to extend a bit to better form the arm like with Red Lion. As this was done Green Lion roared out. Once this was done Blue and Yellow Lions began to form the legs as when they did it was shown that once the Black Lions rear legs were inside Blue and Yellow Lions it began to seal up to both connect and secure the connection as once it did and both legs were secured the transformation was almost done.

Now that the body was formed Black Lion's head was now ready as the yellow eyes then flashed as the maw opened up as first the crown formed and in turn the maw opened up to reveal the face of Voltron as soon Voltron formation was done. When the formation was done Voltron then crashed the mass of Red and Yellow Lions before splitting them apart while a current of energy went through them.

Voltron then struck a pose with legs and wings spread and the right arm pointed upward before releasing a burst of Quintessence that formed the Galaxy behind it in turn as Voltron was ready for battle.

(End formation)

(Galra command ship)

Morvok looked completely horrified by this as he was just given back command and that happen as the Galra pilots said, "Sir, our weapon systems are knocked out completely. Should we retreat?"

For Morvok he wanted this to be something important and heroic for him but it seem he can have that so he thought of another idea as he said, "Never! Aim the ship at the Ark! WE will take it down ourselves."

AS he put his hand over his chest and raise it a bit to look like a great commander and all as he went on saying, "To die for the Galra Empire is the greatest honor imaginable. Vrepit sa!"

"Vrepit sa! the two pilots said as they turn back to the controls and turn the ship towards the Ark as Morvok turn to a Galra droid and said to; it silently, "Prepare my escape pod."

(Battle)

As the Galra ship turn towards the group as Hermione announce, "They're heading for the Ark!"

"They're gonna ram it at us!

(Paladins)

"We'll have to meet them head-on. Form sword!" Cedric said as Harry was already on it as he plug in his Bayard and turn it.

(Battle)

AS Voltron form the sword as its hands glow with power before it flew up towards the Galra ship with Draco soon asked, "Will the sword be able to cut through that entire battle ship?"

"It'll have to!" Cedric said as suddenly there was a voice calling out to all the paladins as the lions was trying to say something as it all came out like a growl.

(The paladins)

Harry look to his Ports as he said, "Everyone, I think Godric is trying to tell me something."

"It seem Arial is saying something as well," Draco said as he heard the growl and look over to his port with Ron and Hermione doing the same as Hermione said, "I can feel it too."

"Same here!" Ron said as Cedric believe the lions were trying to tell everyone something as he called out, "Then do it!"

Ron Hermione and Draco soon plug their Bayard into the plug and turn it as they added their power to Harry's sword.

(Battle)

As Voltron look to the sword as it suddenly glowed and increase in size, 3 times as much with a more curve look to it at the end.

Voltron tilt the sword a bit and saw how powerful it is before it turn back to the Galra ship and flew full speed.

(Paladins)

Everyone saw the upgraded sword as Allura is surprise by this and smile as she knew they can win this as she put her hands on Harry's shoulder showing she complete trust in him and everyone else.

"Go for it," Allura said as Harry nodded and said, "We will."

(Voltron)

Voltron raise its sword and started to cut into the Galra ship, going down the middle of it as the sword pierce all the way through destroying the Galra ship from the inside out as they push forward and everything else exploded and soon enough all the way through to the back.

As the ship lit up for a moment before it split apart and then blew up behind Voltron with the team cheering out and didn't see the escape pod launching out before the ship was totally destroy as it seem Morvok gotten out just in time and in a cowardly way too.

(Paladins)

"Now let's get the Taujeerians to safety," Cedric said as they look to the Ark which was still in a safe area as the team was about to go get it until an alarm went off and a beam blast went by them, and hitting into the acid, which landed near the Ark.

(Battle)

Voltron quickly turns around and saw something strange and unreal as behind the smoke of the destroy Galra ship, a new enemy has come forth as Team Voltron ready themselves for a battle as the smoke clear and from it, a strange looking Galra ship hovering in place as it sort of looks like a two headed dragon like creature.

(Salazar)

As the half breed laugh with his arm plug into the machine as he said, "Prepare yourselves Paladins, for your end is near."

(Voltron)

As their new foe flew about Hermione had a gut feeling as to who it was. "Is that?" Hermione asked as she saw this.

"It has to be." Draco said as he gripped the controls knowing Voldemort's space born self, had to be here.

Harry had other thought as he noted the closer he and Godric go the battle a prickling feeling spread from his scar and to his magical core. Allura of course saw the worry etched on Harry's features and knew a blood feud was going on between Harry and Salazar. "No I can tell it is him." Harry said as Voltron saw the jet flying about as he felt it better than anyone else... Salazar was here.

(Battle)

The new foe flew around as it was ready for battle before flying upward. First the twin heads unfurled and formed into legs as its body began to convert. From there the legs of the dragon began to shift and convert into a pair of arms. The tail had become a shield and whip while attached to a cord or cable was a blade weapon. Once it did so its face revealed itself to be akin to Dragontron and Salazar's face before the eyes flashed to life. Once it did so it struck a pose showing itself ready for combat.

Its weapons from what they could see comprised of a whip type of weapon in its left hand. The weapon in question was formally its tail as it was designed similar to Dragontrons but not as much versatility. In its right hand was a handle connected by a cord of sorts as clearly it was the beam saber for this particular warrior here. All in all Hermione noted that it had resemblance to Gundam Epyon from the Gundam Wing Series but she would not voice it out here.

(Paladins)

The Paladins were all wide eyed at what they saw this new foe and each of them were given a horrific flashback to Dragontron as this Robeast was a dead ringer to that near unstoppable foe. Needless to say many of them were having minor flashbacks to that fight as even Allura who rode with Harry was being reminded of that fateful duel.

(Battle)

Voltron took a battle stance as the Paladins and Lions knew this may very well be a tough battle for them. "Steady mates." Cedric said ready for the oncoming storm.

(Salazar)

Salazar sighed as he was calm and knew all systems were operational after looking over the data the computer provided. "Now then let us begin." Salazar said as he began to fight.

(Battle)

The whip began to charge up power before the Robeast swung the whip at Voltron who quickly acted and avoided it. The Robeast didn't stood as it then activated its own boosters and flew at Voltron and began a blade fight when the beast activated its own sword. Voltron quickly activated his Shield and began to block Salazar's attacks. They were intent on keeping Salazar away from both the Ark of Taujeer and the Castle of Lions towed it to the nearby moon.

Voltron flew back retracting its shield before firing the maw laser from Green Lion. Salazar's mech saw it coming and in turn dodged the attack sending the whip out grasping torts Voltron's left arm. Salazar then pulled hard and swung Voltron around and making sure to hit some debris. "How about a nice Acid bath!" Salazar called out swinging Voltron torts the Acid down below.

(Cedric)

"Thrusters now!" Cedric ordered as the Paladins were already on it.

(Battle)

Voltron activated its boosters before flying out of the path and dragging Salazar's combat mech with them. Once they did so Hermione acted as she Voltron aimed the left arm.

(Hermione)

"Form Arm Cannon!" Hermione roared out as she activated Voltron's most recent weapon.

(Battle)

Voltron fired the cannon off at Salazar's mech who quickly freed itself from Voltron to avoid the fire. Voltron proceeded to fire the beam at Salazar who was using speed to his advantage to avoid Voltron's attack. As this progressed Salazar's mech turned torts Voltron revealing two laser blasters hidden in its shoulders. The two weapons were Vulcans as they fired off bursts of laser bullets at Voltron who quickly hid behind the shield before moving to cover.

Salazar then charged with his sword out as the mech sliced through the cover just seconds after Voltron flew out of it. Once Voltron was out of cover the Shoulder Cannon was formed to which it fired a condensed beam at Salazar's robeast who quickly dodged the attack with ease. Ron was already on the attack as he then fired off a spread shot at Salazar who began to dodged and avoid each shot to the best of his abilities. Salazar's combat mech then spread its wings before increasing its speed to avoid the shots.

(Paladins)

"Draco you up form Trident!" Cedric ordered as Draco nodded.

"On it!" Draco called out ready to do some damage.

(Battle)

"Form Trident!" Draco roared out as Voltron slammed his fists together to form the Trident Weapon. Voltron spun the trident above it before slamming the fork part into the ground. The result was the ground freezing over before Voltron charged up at Salazar with the weapon pointed out torts Salazar.

The Mech saw this and quickly avoided the attack before Voltron transferred the trident to its left arm while the right arm was replaced with the sword. Clearly the Paladins weren't holding back seeing as though unknown to Salazar this was still a piece of Voldemort and they had to bring him down. It began to turn into a battle of sword and trident vs sword and whip as the two giants duked it out for their desired victory over their foes.

The sword clashes against each other before they force each other back with Voltron coming down to the ground surface of the planet as he spin the trident freezing the liquid compound of the acid creating ice spikes and send them up at the mech, which it use its whip as it swing it around smashing and breaking all the ice spikes that came at it before the mech flew down and came at Voltron.

Voltron soon summon forth a pillar of ice which shot forth towards the mech before it cut it in half while traveling down through it while surprising Voltron as it use the whip the slice the ice around it making Voltron back away fast to avoid the whip.

(Voltron)

"We need a new strategy, it just seem he able to match us," Draco said as Hermione suggest, "If we can get rid of his whip, we may able to get closer to him."

"And how can we do that, ask him to drop it in the acid?" Ron said as Allura said to him, "You may be onto something there Weasley."

"I am?" Ron said as Hermione said, "Of course the acid here is very corrosive that metals and any alloy would break down faster, it could destroy Salazar's weapons."

"So how do we do it, splash it in his face and hope it doesn't meal us?" Draco asked with Cedric said, "No we bait him like a caster to a falling Quaffle on a raining day."

"And hope he fall into the mud," Harry said as he gotten the idea with Cedric nodded to this before he said, "Ron, Draco have thrusters going but barely, just enough to hover over the acid."

"Got it!" Both Ron and Draco said as they push their thruster control halfway for good thrust at the legs.

(Battlefield)

As the thrusters at Voltron legs shot out flames making Voltron hover in the air as it leap towards the acid, and flew across as Salazar watch them fly off.

(Salazar)

"I won't you run away cowards!" Salazar said as he chases after them as he turn his robotic arm to increase the thrusters of his mech.

(Battlefield)

The mech chase after Voltron as it flew above him, as Voltron turn its head and look at the mech while keeping a steady flight over the acid, as the mech send its whip at him as Voltron dodges, the whip hit a piece of land which slash some acid up before it retracted back with the mech still going after Voltron.

Voltron dodge left to right avoiding the whip and the acid being splash up with the whip itself was slowly rusting and chipping.

(Voltron)

"Alright let's draw him in, closer, send more ice spikes at him!" Cedric said as everyone said, "Right!"

(Battlefield)

Voltron turn around while still in flight as it spin the trident making more ice spike and send them at the mech which its slash at them with his sword before it did a wide move as it swing its whip while aiming for the Trident, hitting it out of Voltron's hands and sending it into the acid with the whip itself took a small dip into it.

The whip itself seem to be now mostly rusted over with Salazar didn't realize what is going on.

(Voltron)

"We lost the Trident!" Hermione said as that was their best weapon they had out as Harry said, "It won't be needed anymore right now anyways, look at his weapon."

Harry pointed out showing the mech whip was rushed over and it seem it's about to fall apart with one good strike as Cedric said, "Harry's right, we need to strike it down while we still have a chance. Legs full power thrust!"

(Battlefield)

Voltron stop flying backwards and flew forward with its sword in hand as the mech saw him coming as Salazar sees it.

(Salazar)

"So you decided to stand and fight, good I been waiting to cut you to parts!" Salazar said roared before, he charged in as well with a wicked smile on his face.

(Battlefield)

The two flew at each other as Voltron had his sword at his side with Salazar raise his whip once more before they swing at each other, as when the sword made contract with the whip-

*SHATTERED!

The whip broke apart breaking it to pieces as Voltron soon ram the mech with his shoulder hitting it hard up into space before it stabilized its flight.

The mech checked out its damage weapon and saw there was very little left of it.

(Salazar)

"Damn it! Curse you paladins!" Salazar said as he clearly not happy about losing his weapon.

(Battlefield)

The mech rip off the broken weapon and throw it at Voltron, who was flying at the mech, smack the broken weapon away before seeing the mech coming down at them with its sword as they clash once again as they flew pass each other, and did so again and again before they end up in a deadly with their sword and push against each other as they flew into the sky before breaking apart from each other.

All was quiet for a moment save the sound of the acid lair of the planet and the shedding of the planet. Soon sparks showed on Voltron as it seemed Voltron took a nasty blow. But as Salazar's combat mech began to move again the sword arm began to spark before coming off and exploding in the air. Voltron stood tall as despite the damage it would walk away but Salazar's combat mech on the other hand was a different story.

(Salazar)

Salazar was wide eyed at this as he was shocked to not only losing his whip but also his blade causing him to growl in anger to this. As he was about to go in for the next attack he soon received a communication. "Salazar!" Zarkon was heard as Salazar saw Zarkon was hailing him.

"Yes my lord." Salazar greeted as he saw Zarkon on screen.

"Fall back and return to Command despite your desire you are too valuable to the Empire to lose." Zarkon said as Salazar heard this but with grit teeth he complied.

"As you wish my liege." Salazar said knowing he had to make his escape for now.

(Battle)

Voltron saw Salazar's mech was about to go for a second round despite its disadvantage. But to their shot he flew straight at them seemingly for a suicide run as Voltron got ready to end this. "Here he comes!" Hermione called out hoping to end a Voldemort before it became Voldemort only to their shock to see him activate his Vulcan Weapons and fire them off at Voltron. Voltron was forced to activate his Shield to defend itself. When the fire stopped Voltron pulled back on the shield only to see Salazar had used a cop out to fly off.

Before they could give chase Salazar was already long gone as it went the same direction as Morvok's escape pod.

(Paladins)

"Dammit he got away." Harry cursed as he glared at Salazar's escape.

"I know Harry but right now we have other matters to attend to." Allura said as Harry knew this.

"Any word on the Taujeerians?" Hermione asked as they had importance right now.

(Castle of Lions)

"Good news Paladins." Coran was heard as the Castle of Lions finished towing the Ark to Taujeer's moon.

"Yeap we just saved a civilization from extinction." Sirius said as he observed the operation.

(Space)

The Ark was being brought closer to the moon as the people of Taujeer would live on as their planet underwent its shedding and with it hopes for a new future.

(Cedric)

"Ok good we'll come over right away to help with the final landing." Cedric said as all was well... until Cedric grunted a bit in pain as he held his side where Haggar had caused him harm before.

"Cedric are you ok?" Hermione was heard as Cedric saw this.

"Yeah mates completely fine." Cedric lied as he closed his eye making a smile to hide what was wrong with him. He then cut communication as he then sighed to himself controlling his breathing as best he could.

"You should not lie to them Cedric." Orion growled in his mind as Cedric sighed to Orion.

"I know... but how am I supposed to explain it to them?" Cedric asked as he was afraid what may result after this. He knew that after their sickness scare with Coran he didn't want to get them all worked up when he didn't need to.

"Very well but you must tell them." Orion tried as he knew Cedric was needed to lead Voltron because other than himself Orion knew Godric and Ariel both had their next Paladin chosen when it was time to pass the torch. But it seems the passing may come sooner as Orion knew the ailment Cedric was suffering from would only worsen and the only way to cure it is Altean magic at a level only a fully realized Altean Alchemist could achieve seeing as it was one such Alchemist who gave it to Cedric to begin with. Knowing this Orion knew... that the one who gave this to Cedric was not in a very giving mood as she was now.

(Meanwhile with Salazar)

As Salazar was flying away he was cursing himself for such a shameful retreat. As he flew he growled clenching his fists in rage trying to think of how he could suffer from such a shameful defeat. But as he flew then went wide eyed as he felt a growling noise from an unknown source and for a moment he heard and saw a dragon before looking. But as quickly as it came it was gone as Salazar let it be for now.

But he also made a mental note to keep an eye on such things as he felt his connection to Harry weaken the farther he went. This wasn't like Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion no in fact it was similar to following a distress beacon. The closer you got to the source the stronger the pull become. He knew he could track Harry but the problem was having to get within close enough proximity to him to do some lasting damage. For now though he needed to make sure Morvok was removed from command not only for idiotic boot licking but also fleeing a battle and luckily he had all the proof he needed for such a thing.

(Scene Break Castle of Lions Later)

The crew was gathered in the command deck as they gathered around Harry and Allura after this whole ordeal. "I'm so sorry for leaving." Allura apologized as she looked down in shame after what happened.

"Me too. We thought we were doing the right thing." Harry said as Hermione sighed a bit.

"Harry why do you have to be one of the noblest people out there?" Hermione sighed as Draco had to agree with her there.

"It's one of his good traits." Allura defended as she did find it a good trait in Harry. It was probably why she was drawn to him. "But despite this you were correct, Cedric." Allura said as she shifted her attention over to Cedric. "We are always stronger together." Allura said which meant everything apology wise was squared away.

"At least we know Zarkon isn't tracking us through either of you." Draco said as Harry then cut in.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Harry said as he looked to Draco. "When me and Allura were flying to Taujeer… I felt Salazar and the closer I got the stronger it became." Harry explained as Ron heard this.

"Wait are you saying Salazar can track us now?" Ron asked as Harry turned his head.

"Well yes and no it's like playing hot or cold when tracking me or me tracking him." Harry explained as Hermione heard this.

"In other words Salazar can only track you if you're close enough and the same vice versa." Hermione explained which put them at ease.

"We still don't know if Salazar will try other methods to track us, if he is a part of Voldemort then I hate to imagine if he tries using some form of Occlumency to track you." Sirius said before Ron spoke up.

"Well at least I learned Gladiolus can grow armor and extend his claws like Hermione's cat when angry." Ron said as he made hand gestures causing Hermione to roll her eyes in response.

"Well the fact that Godric came to help Harry from so far away is a vital piece of information." Cedric said as this caused everyone to get worried a bit. "We now have proof that a Lion and a Paladins can, in fact, connect over a far greater distance than we realized." Cedric said as Remus deduced it.

"So that means." Remus began only to be cut off by Cedric.

"Yes." Cedric began as he looked down sadly. "Zarkon is tracking us through Orion himself." Cedric announced as this in turn caused everyone one go wide eyed in response. All in all this was not a good sign not one bit.

(Meanwhile Dragos Prison)

Dragos was in a fetal form within his prison as his eyes began to glow when it felt something. Needless to say this feeling was new and strange similar to the one Melanor had tried to form with him but this one was purer because it was fueled by a similar desire. Whatever it was and whoever it belongs to Dragos will make a note of it because if it means it would acquire freedom and destroy is nemesis then Dragos will investigate it further. All it had to do was wait while trying to escape from its bondage. This new prison isn't as strong as Alfors' was so in theory Dragos should be out sooner than last time. The problem was the 7th chain that kept it bound to this planet which was a problem it will deal with after the 6th chain is handled.

For now... Dragos will wait after all he was the destroyer of the Universe. The Black Hole that consumes all life in its path because Dragos only valued one thing... power. As the old saying goes... there was only power and those too weak to take or use it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you are folks a new chapter finished, edited, and published. I hope you all enjoyed it because I worked hard on it. So until next time folks I hope you all had a merry Christmas and will hopefully have a happy new year. Now leave a review before leaving and once more folk's ja-ne.


	21. Interlude 4 Hermione's training Video 2

Voltron Wizard to Paladins Interlude

ESKK: Second Interlude let's begin this folks.

(Start)

Hermione was seen on screen as she walked over to the camera and smiled to it. "Hello Future Paladins of Voltron and Future Space Explorers My name is Hermione Jean Granger Paladins of the Green Lion, Rowena." Hermione began as she looked to the camera. "I am making a series of instructional videos to detail some of our past battles, information on our enemies, and information on the Lions and Voltron that could be very useful to you all." Hermione began as she looked to those who would watch this.

"Now then in our previous video we discussed the Bayards and their connection to Voltron but now we're moving onto the Lion's themselves." Hermione said as she began to type in some codes. "Now then let's start with Rowena." Hermione said as an image of Rowena appeared on screen.

"Rowena is the Green Lion which forms the left arm of Voltron." Rowena said showing Rowena and her part in Voltron. "Rowena small and fast though not at the level of Godric but do not mistaken it as her weakness for she hides a mighty roar." Hermione explained as she showed images. "Rowena was hidden away in a Forest Planet where she was kept at tip top condition by nature itself. She finds her strength in the forest and jungles which is the source of her power." Hermione explained as the video showed Rowena in action.

"Each Lions when they are in their natural element are at their strongest so it was no surprise when Rowena did battle on Ulkarion she was fighting better than before." Hermione explained as the image then showed Rowena fighting the cubes. "Rowena is capable of forming a cannon that fires a beam which in turn causes massive roots to grow on the target and it comes with many uses." Hermione said as the image then showed Rowena as she and Ariel sowed Taujeer back together. "Not only is it powerful in combat but also its powerful in defense as well with uses that have yet to be discovered." Hermione explained as she looked to the screen showing Rowena's image shrink down and hover to the upper left corner.

"Now then moving on we have Gladiolus the Yellow Lion which forms the left Leg of Voltron." Hermione said as the Yellow Lion was seen on screen in which showed Gladiolus roaring out and flying about. "Gladiolus is the slowest of the Lions but what he lacks in speed and maneuverability, he more than makes up for with his stalwart strength." Hermione said showing the image of Gladiolus. "Gladiolus finds in strength in deserts and mountains where he rules over it as a benevolent king." Hermione explained as Gladiolus was shown on a mountain akin to Pride Rock from Lion King. "He is even nick named the Gentle Giant among the Lions but don't allow his nickname to deceive you for when he fights… he fights to win." Hermione said before Gladiolus was once more seen roaring in fury.

"Gladiolus personal weapons is quiet a powerful one battle claws with armored boosters to not only make up for his low speed but also to give him the extra strength he needs to do some damage." Hermione said as the image showed Gladiolus with his weapons out. "Not only can he tear through the thickest of hulls with those claws but when he digs them in he can push objects ten times his size with ease." Hermione explained showing the image of Gladiolus charging into battle pushing a massive ship to safety with his weapons.

"Gladiolus is our unmovable shield and unstoppable Juggernaut and truly a valued asset to Voltron." Hermione explained before Gladiolus image went to the bottom left corner of the screen.

"Next we have Godric the Red Lion which forms Voltron's right arm." Hermione began as the image of Godric appeared bursting out of a pool of lava before showing his place in Voltron. "The most temperamental of the Lions truly worthy of his namesake to Godric Gryffindor." Hermione began as the image of Godric flew about roaring. "Godric is the fastest of the Lions and is able to maneuver even through Asteroid fields with the right Paladin of course." Hermione explained as the image showed Godric chasing after the thieves who stole Ariel.

"Earning Godric's loyalty is a trial in itself because the Lion is particular about whom he allows to pilot it." Hermione explained as the image showed Harry trying and failing to bond with Godric on the Galra Ship. "But let me just say once you succeed in earning that loyalty Godric will prove to be your most powerful ally in combat." Hermione explained before moving onto Godric's weapons.

"Godric is capable of firing a hear ray from his maw as well as the basic beam weapon he other Lions can do." Hermione explained as the image showed Godric on the Balmura firing the mention heat ray at the Galra buildings. "But if you believe that is impressive wait till you see Godric's weapon of choice." Hermione said as the image changed to the battle against Zarkon. "Godric can form a powerful Ion Cannon which I can assure you that you do NOT want to be on the receiving end of it." Hermione said as the image showed Godric firing the cannon off. "Anything it hits is assures destruction and if not heavy damage." Hermione explained to which got her audience's attention.

"Godric the Red Lion of Voltron our mighty right fist." Hermione said as the image ended with Voltron standing atop a volcano.

"Now moving on we go to Voltron left leg Ariel the Blue Lion." Hermione explained as the image first showed Ariel and her place in Voltron before it showed Ariel bursting out of the ocean near glaciers with a mighty roar. "Ariel was first discovered on Earth when we were in a cave in." Hermione explained as she showed the image of Ariel. "Ariel finds her strength in the frozen tundra and the aquatic deep." Hermione explained showing Ariel at the top of her game in the areas mentioned.

"Much like Godric she has her own beam weapon beyond the basic and that weapon is an ice beam." Hermione explained as she showed the weapon. "Unlike the heat ray the Ice Beam is capable of more than simple destruction it can also be used for patch jobs with Rowena's aid of course as well as Godric's as well." Hermione said as she showed examples like Ariel freezing metal in place before Godric welded it together with his heat ray. It then showed Rowena stitching Taujeer together with roots before Ariel used her ice beam to hold it in place. "Like the other Lions Ariel has her own personal weapon that can be used for more than attack." Hermione said as Ariel then formed her sonic blaster. "The sonic blaster is akin to a tuning form resulting in a resonance of sonic attack." Hermione explained but she was far from done. "But there is more the weapon can also be used as a sonar or something akin to echo location which will be useful in event where we lack a map." Hermione explained as she brought an end to Ariel's information.

"Ariel the queen of the frozen deep the Blue Lion." Hermione explained before Ariel's image shrunk and went to the lower right side of the screen.

She then moved on to the final Lion of the pride as she was waiting for this. "Now right now information on this Lion has to wait but I can reveal a few things about this Lion." Hermione explained as she figured it was important to note right now. "Orion the Black Lion head of Voltron and the undisputed leader of the Lions." Hermione explained as Orion was seen flying off the Castle of Lions and roaring in triumph. "Orion is the most powerful of the Lions earning his place as the leader in both strength and duty." Hermione explained showing Orion with the maw blades and such. "Now Orion is a tough one simply because the requirements to command him." Hermione began as she showed images of Orion in combat leading the charge.

"For one to earn Orion's loyalty and trust by best offer is that you must show true ability as a leader and further more have something of each of the Lions, Courage, Cunning, loyalty, and knowledge. Showing such aspects are the only sure fire way to earn the loyalty of Orion the Black Lion because as Orion is the leader of the Lions so is his Paladin who leads the Paladins of Voltron." Hermione explained as she ended Orion information.

"The Black Lion leader and undisputed king of the Lions Orion head of Voltron." Hermione said as Orion's image shrunk and moved to the top of the screen.

"Alone the Lions are formidable but together they form something greater the Legendary Defender of the Universe Voltron." Hermione explained as she showed the image of the lions forming into Voltron. "Now in conclusion if any of you wish to pilot the Lions know that to gain their loyalty is a trial in itself they only chose those they deem worthy but also know that if they deem you worthy and you answer the call then know that it comes with a far greater responsibility then anything you may know." Hermione said as she looked to the screen. "Good Luck Paladins and future space explorers." Hermione bid farewell before ending the video knowing these videos will be of great help to future Paladins in need of knowledge. For now though she had a job to do which was to save the Universe from the Galra Empire.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go another interlude I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. So until next time folks I shall ask you to leave a review before leaving and as always ja-ne.


End file.
